Just a little crush
by ylc
Summary: High School is never easy. Neither is falling in love. A Ryelsi fic. Chap 68: "But if you try sometime, you might just find..." he still wanted it all: but what he wanted the most was the woman he loved.
1. Just her luck

Hi everyone!!!

So… this is my first try to write a LONG fic in English. Hopefully, it won't be to bad… And well, I just have recently fall in love AGAIN with HSM, and, since this is my favorite pairing…

Anyway… enjoy! Oh, and HSM belongs to Disney... I guess.

* * *

Chapter 1

Just her luck

It was her first day in East High. Freshman year, none less. And she was nervous. Really, really nervous.

"Are you alright, sweetie?"

Her mother was worried. So, she faked a smile. No, she wouldn't let her worry. She was going to be fine...

"I'm fine, mom. I'll see you later, ok?"

And with that, she opened the car's door and left. Her mother smiled.

"Good luck, Kelsi!"

* * *

She walked alone for a while. Most kids new each other already, so, almost everyone had friends already.

Just her luck. Her father had to be transferred in her first High School year...

She found an empty locker and opened it. Slowly, she put her books inside. Now, let's see... first period… math.

Oh, just wonderful!! Someone up there really hated her...

"Oops, I'm sorry"

She didn't look sorry at all, Kelsi thought, but said nothing. The girl that has just bumped into her and made her fall was smiling (or smirking?) down at her, while she offered her hand to help her up.

"Never mind" said Kelsi, with a sweet smile.

"You are new in here" the other said.

"Yeah, I'm Kelsi Niel..."

"Nice meeting you" interrupted the blond girl, while she opened her locker... which just happened to be next to Kelsie's "I'm Sharpay"

"A pleasure meeting you, Sharpay"

"Oh, trust me dear, it's much more than a pleasure. An honor, actually"

And with that, she left. Kelsi just stared at her.

What the hell...? Oh, this girl was gonna be a real pain in the...

RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING

Oh, no!! The class bell!!! Gotta run!!!!

* * *

She entered the classroom, looking around for an empty seat. And that's when she saw him.

He was wearing a lovely pair of black jeans, with very nice purple shirt and a wonderful hat that looked absolutely great on him!! His hair was blond and his eyes were a beautiful shade of blue...

And he was sitting next to "Ms. Sharpay" Oh, right, just her luck, indeed...

* * *

She kept sending occasional glances to "Mr. Cutie" (as she had decided to call him) He never looked her way. Honestly... what had she done in her past life to deserve this?

When the bell rang, she went to her next class. And, guess what? There he was!!! He came in with Sharpay at his side, the girl talking to no end and he smiling politely. Again, they sat next to each other.

The hell...? Was she his girlfriend? Oh, please dear Lord, no!!!

But, considering her luck... that might just be it.

* * *

The day was finally over. "Mr. Handsome" (yeah, that was another name for him) was in ALL her classes. As well as Sharpay. But, hey, some sacrifices can be made, right?

She looked at the school board, reading at the announcements for the different clubs.

No way!!! The drama club?!!! She needed to go there!!! She didn't enjoyed being on scene, but she loved composing...

Well, perhaps, East High wasn't as bad as she had though...

* * *

"Mrs. Darbus?"

"Yes?"

"I'm Kelsi Nielson. I... want to register for the drama club"

"Are you an actress, dear? A singer? A dancer?"

"I play the piano. And I kinda compose, actually"

"Really?" asked Mrs. Darbus, with a small smile "well, I might just have the perfect job for you, since this is your first year and all..."

No, she didn't like the sound of that...

* * *

"Miss Nielson, please meet Mr. and Ms. Evans"

OhMyGoshOhMyGoshOhMyGosh!

It had to be a joke. No way! It was even worse than her original thoughts.

He was her brother? Oh, sweet lord, what had she done?! She had been always a good girl! Surely she didn't deserve that!

* * *

"So, from the beginning, if you please, Miss Nielson"

No, she didn't want to continue. She wanted to go home. Or not. She wasn't sure. Mr. Evans was just so... perfect. He had the most beautiful voice, and he looked so cute when he sang... he could truly be her high school sweetheart. Or just her crush. She didn't mind. As long as she could stare at him... and perhaps daydream that he was singing just for her...

"Hello?! Earth to Kelsi! Earth to Kelsi! Are you listening to me, girl?!"

"Oh, I'm sorry Sharpay" she apologized, while a little blush appeared on her cheeks "what did you say?"

"Oh, forget it..."

* * *

"Well, goodbye. It was... nice, practicing with you, Sharpay and..."

"Ryan"

"Right. Ryan"

The first word he had told her. His name. Wasn't that pathetic? And still...

"Nice meeting you, Kelsi"

Oh, the way he called her name!!! So... perfect!!!

"Yeah, yeah, let's go, Ryan"

"Sure Shar"

He just waved at the shortest girl and left, following his sister. Well, without a doubt, Sharpay was gonna make her lose her mind...

But, Ryan Evans was going to make her lose her heart...

* * *

"So, how was your day, dear?"

"Amazing. I'm the luckiest girl in the world..."

"Oh-oh, Kelsi, not again!"

"What?!"

"Another guy? Just how many crushes have you had?"

"Mom!"

"So, how is he like?" Mrs. Nielson gave her daughter a secretive smile.

The youngest smiled too. Well, perhaps, she wasn't as unlucky as she had thought…

* * *

So… how was it? Good? Tolerable? Terrible? Should I continue?

See ya later!


	2. Just his luck

Hi there!!! Well, first of all, thanks to everyone who read and to everyone who reviewed. I'm so happy!!! I never had so many reviews for just one chapter!!!

So, thanks to: digigirl02, Penny, Dramione x3, Darcehole, Car2nfreak, zaraalandy, SMARTALIENQT and DC World for their reviews. Also thanks to mewkazurinu2004 for adding this to favorite story list and to everyone who also added this to their story alert list!

Anyway, let's start with the fic. Oh, and HSM belongs to Disney… I think.

* * *

Chapter 2

Just his luck.

He kept his mouth firmly shut, trying his best not to look angry. But he definitely wasn't succeeding. His mother could see through him quite clearly. He was disappointed. And angry, very angry.

"Oh, daddy, this is the best gift ever!"

"I'm glad you liked it, sweetie. I wasn't so sure about it, but your mother said…"

"Thanks a lot, mommy!"

Mrs. Evans didn't answer. She kept looking at her son, who didn't look very thrilled about his sister's new car. No, he was really mad.

"Well, you should be going, dear. You don't want to be late for your first day at High School, do you?"

"Of course not!" the blond girl said, laughing a little "I'll be going. See you later, daddy!"

"Be careful, princess!"

Sharpay practically ran to her car, smiling like a little girl with a shiny new toy. Her brother followed her, still without saying a word.

"Ryan?"

"Yes mom?"

"I'm sorry we didn't get you something. I really tried to convince your father…"

"It's okay, mom, don't worry about it"

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I'm… Wait! Sharpay!"

While they talked, the girl had started her car and was now leaving the mansion, completely forgetting she was supposed to drive to school WITH her brother.

"Oh dear!" said Mrs. Evans, looking at her son "do you want a ride, Ry?"

"No, no… I'll be fine"

He started walking, trying very hard not to look like he wanted to kill something, or, more precisely, someone.

Oh, wasn't he so lucky to have the nicest girl in the world as his sister?

* * *

He was really grumpy by the time he got to school. It was a little late, so he figured he will have to pick a locker later. Right now, he had to run. Which one was his first period?

Oh, right. Math. He was so lucky indeed…

* * *

"Where were you?!" Sharpay exclaimed, as soon as he entered the classroom "you could have been late, you know?"

"Well, I wouldn't have been late if SOMEONE has waited for me!"

"Oh, come on, Ryan, it's not my fault you are such a mama's boy!"

"Oh, don't you dare to…" he hissed at her, getting even angrier at her.

"Good morning, class" said the math professor, as he entered the room.

"We'll finish this conversation later" warned Sharpay, taking her place next to him, with a little smirk.

Oh, it was such a wonderful day…

* * *

He wasn't paying attention at all. He didn't like math. Never had, never will. And yet, he had to sit there for another hour…

He looked around, trying to find something more interesting than the horrible equations that the teacher was explaining.

And that's when he saw her. She was new, he could tell, since he knew the rest of the girls in his class. She was also kinda cute. Brunette and curly hair, pulled into a ponytail. Her eyes were blue (or at least he thought so, she was a little too far from him to truly notice) and she wore glasses.

So… who was she? He figured it would be good to know. No, he didn't like her (he kept telling himself that for the rest of the class) but he was… curious.

Yes. Just curious. Nothing more…

* * *

The day was finally over. Thank the dear lord above for that! He sighed, while his sister kept blabbing about one thing or another. He really didn't care. He was way too busy staring at the new girl, trying that she didn't notice him.

He leaned into his new locker (which was almost next to his sister's) and kept staring. The new girl was looking at the school board, looking at the announcements of the different clubs. He briefly wondered if she would be interested in joining the drama club. But, considering his luck, that was nowhere near possible.

"So… will we join the drama club, Shar?" he asked, interrupting her babble.

"Uh? Oh, sure, sure…" answered his twin, looking a little confused "why do you ask?"

"Nothing, just wondering" he said, smiling a little.

"Oh… okay. Well, let's go and find Mrs. Darbus"

"Mrs. Darbus?"

"Didn't you hear? She's the new Drama teacher at East High!"

"Really?"

"And you know what does that means, right, Ryan?"

"Leading roles, here we come!" he exclaimed, laughing a little, while his sister did the same. Then, they both started walking to the school auditorium.

His luck was slowly changing… or not.

* * *

"Hello Mrs. Darbus!"

"Well, isn't this a lovely surprise?! My favorite twins are back in my class!"

"We are very happy you are here, Mrs. Darbus" said Ryan, smiling, while his sister hugged the older woman.

"So am I" she recognized, with the brightest smile.

"Which play are we doing this year, Mrs. Darbus?" asked Sharpay, not willing to waste another minute.

"Oh, I'm sure we'll find a perfect part for your brother and you, my dear…"

Yes, that definitely sounded nice…

* * *

They waited backstage while Mrs. Darbus talked to some other members of the Drama Club. Sharpay was busy reapplying her makeup, while Ryan listened to some music on his i-pod.

And then, she entered. Ryan almost dropped his i-pod from the surprise. Sharpay didn't even notice.

"Umm… Shar?" he started, not so sure if he really wanted to ask his sister about this girl.

"Yes?" was her reply, still not looking at him or at the girl who was now speaking with Mrs. Darbus.

"Do you know who is she?"

"Who?" asked Sharpay, noticing the girl almost in front of her for the first time "oh, that girl. She has the locker next to mine"

"Really?" did she know her name? Ryan wondered, feeling rather nervous. But no, he didn't like her. No, that definitely wasn't the case…

"Yeah. I think her name is Kelsi. Or something like that"

Ah, such a beautiful name. And it suited her quite perfectly. But of course, Ryan wasn't about to discuss that with his sister.

But still, her mere presence make the whole room brighter…

* * *

"Ms. Nielson, please meet Mr. and Ms. Evans"

He stared at her for a while. She looked surprised and not in a good way. He didn't understand why that could be. But he didn't ask, he just gave her a encouraging smile (which made her blush a little) and shook her hand.

That could be the beginning of something good…

* * *

Sharpay was arguing with Kelsi something about the tempo of the song. But Ryan didn't care. He didn't even notice the tempo. All he could do was stare at the young pianist, while she played the song… she looked so lost in her own, little world… so peaceful… so happy…

No, he wasn't falling for her. No, definitely not. Ryan Evans didn't fall in love with mysterious, new girls. Especially if his sister didn't 'approve' them. And, for what he could see, between Sharpay and Kelsi wasn't blooming a very beautiful friendship…

Besides, even if he fancied her, she would never like him back, so, why should he even bother…?

* * *

"Well, goodbye. It was… nice, practicing with you, Sharpay and…"

"Ryan" he finally introduced himself, smiling and trying very hard to look charming. However, he didn't think he was succeeding, since Kelsi didn't seem to notice.

"Right. Ryan"

Oh, the way she called his name!! So lovely!! He stopped himself for sighing. He was a hopeless romantic…

"Nice meeting you, Kelsi"

Was she blushing? No, he was just seeing things. Damn his over imaginative mind!

"Yeah, yeah, let's go Ryan" ordered Sharpay, holding his arm and practically dragging him.

"Sure, Shar" he answered, not really listening to her. As they walked away from school, he just couldn't stop staring at the slowly fading figure of Kelsi Nielson.

* * *

"You are pathetic" stated his sister, while she drove them home.

"What? Why?" he asked, a little confused, although he was kinda used to his twin 'insults´.

"You are totally in love with her!"

"Am not!" he shouted, which just made Sharpay giggle "wait a minute… who are you talking about?" he said, realizing his previous mistake.

"I don't know! Who are you not in love with, Ryan?" she giggled even harder, as they arrived to their mansion.

Ryan sighed. He was so unlucky to have such an intuitive sister!

* * *

So… how was it? It's so long!!! (well, I write longer fics in Spanish, but that's my first language!) However, I think it was good… or at least tolerable…

Anyway, thanks for reading!! See ya soon!!


	3. The Prince Charming Complex

Hi everyone! Well, here I am, back with another chapter. I'm updating so fast!! Don't worry, eventually, I'll run out of inspiration…

Anyway, thanks to everyone who read. Especial thanks to: Dramione x3, Penny, digigirl02, Car2nfreak, fallinrain, Darcehole and Sony 89 for their reviews. Reviews make me happy, you know? And a happy authoress updates sooner!! Jaja.

Well, before we begin, let me say: HSM belongs to Disney.

* * *

Chapter 3

The Prince Charming Complex.

She couldn't help to smile. Every time he entered a room, the world just seemed brighter. Why? Well, she wasn't so sure. Perhaps it was his lovely smile, his golden hair, his gorgeous eyes… Ah! Did she sound a little too obsessive?

"Kelsi. Kelsi. KELSI!!! ARE YOU LISTENING?!!!"

"Uh? Oh, I'm so sorry Sharpay. I got a little distracted. You were saying…?"

"Oh, I don't know why I even bother…"

Neither did she. After all, it wasn't like Kelsi was actually going to participate in the play. She was just helping the Evans twins to practice.

"Hi girls" said Ryan, while he leaned on the piano, wearing that award winning smile of his. "What are you doing?"

"We're practicing the scene where…" said Kelsi, also smiling, trying to hide her blush.

"Ryan, what are YOU doing here?" interrupted Sharpay "weren't you supposed to be at home?"

"Why am I supposed to be at home?" he asked, really, really confused.

"I asked you to bring me my makeup case!"

"Oh" was his answer, although he seemed a little nervous "I guess I forgot that"

"Well, now go! I can't spend the rest of the afternoon without my makeup!"

"But Shar, no one will be seeing you…"

"Oh, really?"

"Well, no one that you care about!" he corrected himself, his smile slowly fading "I mean…"

"The Wildcats have practice. Do you know what does that means, dear brother of mine?"

"Oh. Right. I'm very sorry Sharpay…"

"Don't be sorry! Just go home and fetch me my makeup case!" she shouted, loud enough for the whole school to hear.

Ryan didn't bother to answer, he just started running, way too afraid of his twin wrath if she didn't get what she wanted.

Kelsi just returned her attention to the piano and started playing the way Sharpay had asked her. She would like to live a little longer, thank you very much!

* * *

"No, no, NO! Are you deaf?! I clearly said…"

Ryan sighed as he heard his sister yelling at someone. She certainly had very strong lungs…

"That sister of yours… is pretty scary"

Ryan smiled a little. Everyone in the drama club shared that opinion. Including him, of course, so he couldn't really be mad at them, could he? Especially not at Kelsi. No, never at her.

"Yes, she can be"

"After you left, she yelled at me for 10 whole minutes! Honestly, doesn't she need to breathe?"

"Oh, trust me, she can scream for a whole hour. I've seen that"

"I don't envy you"

They smiled at each other. Kelsi was blushing madly. Usually, she wouldn't have said a word about the 'incident' of the afternoon. But, somehow, at the moment, it just seemed the right thing to do.

"So… I should be leaving" said the girl, still trying to hide her blush. Although, that wasn't necessary, since Ryan was busy looking at the stage, trying to decide if he should stop his sister for killing someone.

"So early?" he asked, his attention back at her. He was charming. So handsome. So caring. Absolutely perfect. "May I ask why?"

"Well, I… Sharpay and you… I mean, since the real rehearsal is going to start, I thought…"

"You should stay. Don't you want to see a 'preview' of the winter musical?"

"It would be nice… but, you know, it's getting late and the bus…"

"We could give you a ride" he offered, while he took her hand and started dragging her back to the stage.

She couldn't say no. Actually, she couldn't speak at all. Sweet, gorgeous, Ryan Evans was holding her hand!! It couldn't get better than this, right?

No, not at all…

* * *

Kelsi bit her lip. She didn't like what she was seeing. Why, you ask? Well, let's just say that people usually don't enjoy seeing their crushes kissing someone else.

Who was Ryan kissing? The brunette wasn't so sure. She thought her name was Alison, but she could be wrong. After all, she didn't know half of the members in the drama club.

And, why was Ryan kissing her? It was for the 'play'. But, oh, surely Alison had something else in her mind. She was supposed to act like she wasn't enjoying it, but, from Kelsi's point of view, she was clearly enjoying herself! (but honestly, who could blame her?)

"That's quite enough, Ms. Grey" interrupted Mrs. Darbus, frowning a little "I believe Mr. Evans would like to breathe"

Kelsi didn't think that he really minded. He seemed to like to have the girl all over him. And yes, in case you were wondering, Kelsi was really mad at him.

"So, now, if you read with a little more attention your dialogs, Ms. Grey, you'll realize that you don't like Mr. Evans character, you actually think his quite disgusting. Therefore, you shouldn't throw yourself at him"

Ryan blushed a little, but Alison just smiled rather cutely and offered to repeat the scene. Kelsi stood up. She couldn't handle it anymore. Seeing Ryan with another girl, even if it was just part of the act… it was a little too much.

"Kelsi, would you help me practicing?" Sharpay was smiling sweetly at her, looking absolutely inoffensive.

"Actually, I was just leaving…" she said, begging to every deity that she knew that Sharpay will let her go.

"Nonsense!" exclaimed the blond "I over heard you and Ryan. We are giving you a ride, aren't we?"

Yes, but that was before. When she still thought that Ryan was charming. But, right now…

"Come, let's go to the music room" suggested the tallest one, dragging the poor pianist after her. The day couldn't possible went worse, right?

* * *

"Hey! I've been looking for you! Where were you?"

Kelsi wanted to slap him. It was his entire fault! She had spent the last 3 hours practicing with(and being yelled by) Sharpay Evans. All because he asked her to stay and watch the rehearsals!!

"Kelsi? Are you okay?"

She suddenly felt like crying. She felt so sad! Sharpay could be the evilest woman that ever walked across the earth. And she… she just couldn't… and… argh! She felt so frustrated! And then, he hugged her. And just like that, it was like all her troubles disappeared. It felt so right to be there, in his arms…

Her urge to cry faded and she just focus on the feeling. The marvelous feeling. He was so warm…

"When you two stop cuddling, lovebirds, maybe you could meet me in the parking lot"

Oh, yes, sure! Count with Sharpay Evans to ruin the moment! Really, did she enjoy so much being so mean? No one answer that. She probably did.

"Feeling better?" he asked, letting her go. She nodded her head, and squeezed his hand a little, before she started walking towards the parking lot.

"Come on, I don't want Sharpay mad at me anymore"

* * *

"Someone is looking cute!" said Kelsi, giggling. Ryan rolled his eyes.

"I really hate this costume" he stated, staring at his reflection in the mirror in the changing room.

"I think it suits you"

"I look ridiculous!"

"You don't"

"Don't try to deny it" he said, and she giggled harder "Anyway, what are you doing here? You are not suppose to enter in the male changing rooms"

"Oh! I almost forgot! Sharpay is looking for you. They are almost at the scene where you two meet"

"Right. I'll be there in a second"

Kelsi smiled at him and closed the door after her. Then she giggled. He looked absolutely hilarious! He was wearing a medieval costume, with a rather funny and shiny armor. She laughed even harder. The funniest part of all? Well, it was the fact that even with that, Ryan looked awesome!!

* * *

Sharpay was screaming at the top of her lungs. Again. She tended to do that a lot lately. Kelsi supposed it was because the winter musical was almost around the corner. Even she felt a little nervous, and she wasn't acting on it!!

"KELSI!"

Oh-oh. What had she done? She probably should start running for her life…

"Kelsi Nielson, come here, right now!"

Well, perhaps, the smartest thing to do was do as she said…

* * *

"And then, when I come in scene, make sure that…"

She was making small notes in a little notebook. She really didn't know why Sharpay had started treating her like she was her personal assistant. But she wasn't going to ask…

"Kelsi, are you listening?"

"Of course, Sharpay!" she assured, feeling nervous. She didn't want that the blond started yelling at her, once again.

"Shar, give the girl a break" said Ryan, appearing from nowhere "I'll bet she is tired"

"Oh, you really make me sick" whispered Sharpay, rolling her eyes. But she did what her brother said and left. Seconds later, they could hear her screaming at someone else.

"Thanks for saving me"

"Don't mention it"

"Right now, you really look like a brave knight in his shiny armor" she giggled, while Ryan looked at his costume that he was still wearing.

"Yeah, it isn't as bad as I thought… but, you know? I always pictured me more like the 'prince charming' type"

She giggled even more. Prince Charming. Yes, that sounded good. She definitely would love to have her life turned into a fairy tale…

"So, if I'm prince charming, would you be my damsel in distress?"

If someone could die from blushing, Kelsi would have died right then. Did he realize what he was implying with that question?

"And what, exactly, will you be saving me from?" she asked, trying to act nonchalant, although her voice was almost a whisper.

"From the big, evil dragon that also happens to be my sister!"

He laughed and she did the same. Sharpay? A dragon? Well, that was pretty close to reality…

"But, let this be our little secret" suggested the boy, getting closer to Kelsi "just between you and I, ok?"

She giggled and nod. Honestly, who could refuse anything to their personal prince charming?

* * *

So… how was it? I'm not so sure about ending it here, but I can't think in anything else to write…

I was wondering, do you think they are a little OOC? I hope not, but I can't help to wonder…

Anyway, I promise to update as soon as possible! Thanks for reading!!


	4. The little sister complex

Hi! So, here's another chapter! Hope you like it!

As always, thanks to everyone who read and especial thanks to: Penny, Dramione x3, digigirl02, fallinrain and Sony89 for their reviews.

HSM belongs to Disney.

* * *

Chapter 4

The Little Sister Complex.

The sound of silence. Such a funny phrase. And yet… it's not so funny when you experience it…

Sharpay looked at her brother, who had been very quiet since they left Kelsi at her house. She didn't know what was he thinking and she didn't enjoy that. He was her twin, for God's sake! She was supposed to know everything about him!

"So… are you planning on asking her out or what?" she finally said, unable to stand the silence for another second.

"Uh?" he asked, looking distracted.

She rolled her eyes. Sometimes, Ryan could be so… annoying.

"Kelsi. Are you going to make a move on her or not?"

"Well… I don't think so"

"Uh? Why?" she wasn't expecting that! She had never seen Ryan so infatuated with a girl… and he wasn't going to do anything about it?!

"Well, I really don't think she's my type of girl, you know?"

"What are you talking about?" she was so confused!

"I mean, she sweet and pretty, but… I think she's not the kind of girl I would date"

"Who are you and what the hell you did to my brother?!" she almost shouted. What the hell was he talking about? Ryan didn't have a 'kind of girl'. Didn't he advise her not to stereotype people?

"Chill out, Shar. What I mean is that I'm more into the fashionable-bossy-popular type of girl" he frowned a little "Kelsi is just too cute and innocent to be like that"

So that was it! Sharpay felt like laughing, but she contained herself. Ryan was such an amazing actor! He surely deserved an Oscar! After all, he had (somehow) created a character that didn't like Kelsi and now he was playing that role! Wow! She was really surprised!

"So then, what about the whole 'prince charming' deal?"

"You heard that?!" he sounded terrified about his sister knowing that. She just smirked.

"Of course, dear. I know everything, remember? But, you'll be glad to hear that I'm not mad at you"

"I'm glad, 'cause you know I didn't really mean…"

"However, I still want to know why you offered Kelsi to be her 'prince charming' if you don't like her"

"Ah, well, you see… when I'm with her… I just feel this… need protect her. I don't know, she seems so…"

"Defenseless?"

"Yeah, I guess…"

Sharpay's smirk became even wider. So, Ryan had not only convinced himself that he didn't fancy Kelsi, but had also come up with an excuse to be kind to her!

"So, now you are telling me that she's almost like a little sister to you?"

"Yeah! That's exactly what I mean!"

She couldn't restrain herself anymore, therefore, she laughed. Ryan looked at her, completely lost.

"Oh, Ryan, you're genius! I'm so proud of you, dear brother of mine!"

"Thanks… I guess"  
She just laughed harder.

* * *

Well, he might have forced his brain to think that he wasn't madly in love with Kelsi Nielson. Nevertheless, apparently, he couldn't convince his hormones of that…

Sharpay bit her lip. That was just what she needed! (please, note the sarcasm) Ryan getting the chance to kiss Kelsi. Perfect. Just perfect…

"Ms. Nielson, please, you must look a little more… relaxed" said Mrs. Darbus.

"I'm sorry, Mrs. Darbus! It's just… I'm very nervous… I've never…"

Ryan was smiling like a fool. Sharpay was furious. Mrs. Darbus was a little bit frustrated. Everything was a chaos in the drama club.

So, why was Ryan kissing Kelsi while the other 2 women were staring at them? That's quite simple, actually. The day before, Alison Grey had caught flu. A very bad one, apparently. And, in order to go on with the show, they had to find another girl to play her part.

And, since Kelsi was the only female in the drama club that was not already performing in the winter musical…

"Relax, Kelsi" suggested Ryan, while he placed his hands around her waist "as Mrs. Darbus said, you are too tense"

She blushed, but nodded.

"Let's do that again" ordered Mrs. Darbus "from the begging, if you please, Mr. Evans"

"Can't we just skip it? I'm quite sure…" protested Sharpay.

"Sharpay, dear, surely you understand that it's of great importance for the plot that we establish at the begging of our play the reason why Eduard most leave in a quest…?"

"Yeah, I know that" _I just don't want my brother kissing her again_ she mentally added.

"Well then, we may continue…"

That was going to be a long afternoon…

* * *

"Kiss me"

Kelsi would have loved to do as he said, but she was supposed not to. That didn't stop her, however, from turning ten different shades of red.

"Are you crazy? I could never…" she recited, trying to get away from him, yet, Ryan's grip was very steady.

"Kiss me" he ordered again, a hand caressing her cheek "kiss me and, if after that you still wish me to leave, I'll never bother you again"

"You've lost your mind! A girl like me, falling for a man such as yourself! I…" she was 'rudely' interrupted by the boy's lips over hers.

Ryan knew Kelsi was blushing, even though his eyes were closed. He could also felt his own blush, although he was doing a better job at hiding it.

She 'slapped' him, just as she was supposed to do. Actually, Ryan thought, she did a better Elizabeth than Alison. At least, she made the whole act a little more realistic.

"Perfect!" exclaimed Mrs. Darbus and Ryan could see his sister rolling her eyes "My dear, you should definitely be in our next musical!"

Kelsi smiled politely. No, she wasn't planning on acting EVER again. But, for now, she wouldn't say anything. For now, she was quite happy to be playing 'Elizabeth'.

* * *

"Mrs., Darbus is right. You should perform in the next musical"

"No chance. I don't like being in the spot light"

"Then you're the exact opposite of my sister"

"Oh, I believe you too enjoy being on stage"

"Yes, but I can handle not having the leading role…"

They laughed. They were outside the school, waiting for Sharpay. Once again, the Evans twins were giving Kelsi a ride home. And the smallest girl couldn't say that she wasn't happy about that...

"So... why is Sharpay taking so long?"

"She's with Mathew"

"Mathew? Mathew Mason? The most popular guy in the school...?"

"Capitan of the Wildcats. Yes, that's the one"

Ryan rolled his eyes. It wasn't that he didn't like this Mathew guy, but he was quite sure that Sharpay didn't fancy him. She just wanted to date him because he was 'popular'.

"You don't seem happy about that"

"Well, I believe that you shouldn't date someone just because the status-quo" he said, leaning against the wall "what about you?"

"Me?" she asked, confused.

"Is there someone you fancy?"

She was blushing. However, thankfully, Sharpay appeared before she had to answer that.

"Let's go, sweethearts!" said the blond, taking his brother hand and dragging him "We should be going"

And so, they did as she said.

* * *

"You are quite sure you don't like her"

"Honestly, Sharpay, how many times do I have to tell you...?"

"Just checking!" she smirked. Oh, dear, sweet, innocent, Ryan, so easy to manipulate! Well, she really couldn't have her brother dating Kelsi, so... "'cause you know? I have found out something that may interest you"

"And that would be…?"

"Angelique Wells. You know who she is?"

"Of course a do! Class president from the guys in Senior Year. So, what about her?"

"Seriously Ryan, how can you be so dense?"

"I really don't..."

"She has a crush on you!"

"I beg your pardon?"

She had gotten his attention. Good. Perhaps, her brother wasn't as lost as she had originally thought.

"She likes you, Ryan. Mathew told me"

"Oh. I... I... I don't know, Shar. I mean, she's beautiful..."

No, she didn't like his tone. He had really fallen for Kelsi!! What was she supposed to do? She frowned a little.

"Why are you so unsure about it? I thought you said..."

"It's not about Kelsi, Shar. It's just..."

"Angelique is perfect for you! You said that you were into fashionable-bossy-popular kind of girl" she got him just were she wanted. Now, he couldn't escape.

"I... guess..." damn it! He had gotten himself in this problem! He should have known that his sister would find a way to turn that against him.

"Perfect! I scheduled you a date with her tomorrow, 8 o'clock."

"What?! Sharpay!"

"Don't thank me! At least, not yet!" she said, smirking. Ryan just rolled his eyes.

* * *

"Why isn't Ryan with us?"

"Oh, he had some important things to do" Sharpay smiled, trying to look as innocent as she could. However, her attitude wasn't fooling Kelsi.

"Really? Like what?"

"He had a date with Angelique Wells" she looked at the other girl, quietly enjoying her reaction.

"Oh. Right"

They drove in silence for a few minutes. Then, Sharpay decided to push the matter even further. Make sure that Kelsi knew what her brother 'thought' about her.

"Oh, don't worry, Kelsi dear. I'm sure Ryan will still love us"

"I beg your pardon?"

Just as politely as her twin. Honestly, they were a match made in heaven! And yet, Sharpay couldn't allow that…

"I mean, even if he is dating a girl, he still love us as his sisters, you know?"

"Sister? You mean… he thinks of me as his sister?"

"Yep. The little one, actually. But surely, you already knew this, right?"

"Sure, yeah, I guess…"

"And surely, you don't think of him as something else" she watched the other girl's reaction very closely. Yes, she seemed a little hurt, but was doing a good job at hiding it. Damn! She was almost as good as Ryan!

"Of course not!" said the smallest girl "he's my friend, that's all"

_And that's exactly what I wanted to hear_ Sharpay thought, smirking. Yes, everything was going according to her plan. She looked at Kelsi, who was trying very hard not to cry. She felt a bit guilty. But everything was for the best.

Yes, she only wanted the best. For herself, for her brother and of course, for little Kelsi. She was just being a very nice person! Someday, they all will thank her… Right?

She could be so selfish sometimes…

* * *

So… how was it? As you might have noticed, I made up the whole "play" thing, but I really needed an excuse for Ryan and Kelsi kissing...

Now, I wanted to ask a very special favor. In the first chapters, some people pointed out that I had a few punctuation mistakes, and so, since part of the point of writing this fic in English is improving my writing, I was wondering… could someone please be my beta reader?

And, I also wanted to ask you… do you know where I can find some info about high school in the USA? Holidays, exams, that kind of stuff.

Anyway, that's all for now! See ya later!


	5. How the whole 'hat' thing started

So… here's another chapter. I'm not quire sure of this one…

Anyway, thanks to: Penny, mewkazurinu2004, Darcehole, fallinrain, Sony89 and Dramione x3

HSM belongs to Disney.

* * *

Chapter 5

How the whole 'hat' thing started.

She should have known. There was no way that Ryan Evans could ever like her. He was handsome, rich and (in a rather unusual way) popular, while she just was the shy, new girl.

She sighed. She was feeling blue. And Sharpay wasn't helping to improve her mood. As the matter of the fact, the blond was now with Mathew and ignoring the rest of the world. Kelsi felt so left out…

On the other side of the cafeteria was Ryan, chatting with Angelique. Kelsi could really understand why he liked her. She was tall, with short, dark chocolate hair and beautiful, big, green eyes. She looked so fashionable and around her, she had a large group of friends and admirers. Yep, in a strange way, she was so much like Sharpay…

And it was natural, wasn't it? That Ryan looked for a girl like his sister. They spent so much time together… they clearly enjoyed being with each other…

She stood up and left. It was so difficult… she didn't know if she could pretend any longer…

Although, telling Ryan her feelings…wasn't definitely an option.

* * *

She let her fingers run across the piano's keys, playing an unknown melody. She felt so tired… She hadn't gone to her classes and she had been hiding in the auditorium since lunch time. Should she go home? No, they had rehearsals. She had to stay…

And yet… she didn't feel like acting. Especially since it involved kissing Ryan. Kissing Ryan's perfect, sweet lips…

She sighed. How could she let that chance pass her by? Even if it was just part of the play… even if he didn't feel the same way…

That was her only chance…

* * *

"_It's hard to believe/ That I couldn't see/ You were always there beside me/ Thought I was alone/ With no one to hold/ But you were always right beside me"_ she sang quietly. In those three lonely hours, a song had started to take shape inside her head. She thought it was cute, not her best creation… but cute.

"_You were always right beside me_" she repeated, trying to come along with something else. However, her inspiration seemed to have disappeared. She sighed "_right beside me…_"

The next few notes came natural to her. They were a little bit faster that her usual compositions. But, in a weird way, they fit perfectly!

"_You were always right beside me_"

"_This feeling's like no other… I want you to know!"_

"What?"

"Here you are! What are you doing here, all by yourself?"

"No-no-no. What have you just sing?"

"Eh… This feeling's like no other, I want you to know?"

"That's perfect!" she screamed, writing it down, in her little music notebook. How had he done that? Well, it didn't matter, really, but…

"Thanks… I guess. Now, do you mind answering my question?"

"_It's hard to believe/ That I couldn't see/ You were always there beside me/ Thought I was alone/ With no one to hold/ But you were always right beside me/ This feeling's like no other/ I want you to know/ I've never had someone that knows me like you do  
the way you do/"_

"_I've never had someone as good for me as you / no one like you!"_

"Oh My Gosh! Ryan, that's great!"

"Yeah, well, mind answering me?"

"I'm sorry?"

"Why are you here?"

"Oh, right!" she blushed a little, still writing in her notebook "I wasn't feeling ok, so I decided…"

"What happened?" he was just behind her, his hand carefully caressing her left arm. She felt again a sudden rush of inspiration and wrote a bit more, without answering him "Kelsi, are you listening?"

"Uh?"

"What happened?" he repeated, forcing her to turn around and face him "did Sharpay say something to you? Was she being mean again?"

"No, no Ryan, it doesn't have anything to do with your sister"

"Then? Why weren't you feeling alright?" he looked seriously concerned. Kelsi smiled sweetly at him. Even if he loved her just as his sister… it was enough for her. _Oh, dear Lord, aren't I pathetic?_ She mentally reprimanded herself.

"It's just… well, Sharpay was with Mathew and you were with Angelique and…" she blushed. Was she admitting that she was a little jealous? She hoped not. Because she didn't want to lose Ryan's friendship…

Ryan placed his hands over her shoulders, smiling a little. Suddenly, he lightly kissed her forehead "Oh, Kelsi, I'm so sorry… I promise to never leave you alone during lunch"

"No!" she shouted and the boy looked at her, confused "I mean… I understand that you now have a girlfriend and… well, you should spent time with her…"

She was so understanding! Her mother always said that perhaps, she was a little too understanding for her own sake…

"Kelsi, you are my friend. Friends are always more important than dates. At least, that's what I think"

She felt like melting! Damn! Did he have to be so perfect? But, wait a second! If what he said was true, that meant… if they two dated… _Not even in your dreams_ she told herself, feeling a little down.

"So… can I hear that song of yours once more?"

"Uh? Don't you have classes to attend?"

"Yes… but I rather be with you"

Well, if he really wanted to stay with her, she wasn't going to complain…

* * *

"May I ask you something?"

"You may. Although you have already made a question…"

She hit him playfully on his arm. He smiled. Ryan was laying over the piano, while Kelsi was sitting on the piano's bench. He looked so adorable!

"What's up with the whole 'hat' deal?"

"I beg your pardon? What's wrong with me wearing hats?"

"Nothing's wrong" she said, a little ashamed, wondering if she should have kept her mouth closed "I'm just curious"

"I think they suit me, don't you?" he answered, rolling over, in order to lay over his stomach, instead of his back.

"Quite" she said, blushing.

"Here. Try this on" he suggested, placing his baby blue hat over her head.

"Ryan, I'll look ridiculous!" protested the brunette, trying to take it off.

"You don't" he assured her "You look quite astonishing, actually"

She felt like melting. Ryan had just paid her a compliment! Now she could die happily!

He leaned closer to her, their lips inches apart. "You are really beautiful, Kelsi" he whispered. They were so close… If she stretched her neck a little more…

"I'm sorry" he said, suddenly standing up "I shouldn't… you and I…"

She felt like smacking him. Why had he stopped?! Didn't he realize that she was clearly enjoying the moment?

"Ryan, really, you don't have…"

"Ryan! Are you in here?"

Sure! Why not! The noisy sister had to make her appearance! What was this?! A soap opera?!

"I'm here, Shar"

"What are you two doing here? I've been looking for you! Mrs. Spencer was really mad that you two were missing!"

Kelsi didn't bother to answer. She left the auditorium, leaving the Evans twins to have their little discussion.

* * *

She came back a few minutes later. Sharpay was gone and Ryan was sitting on the piano's bench, playing a little silly tune.

"Big, evil dragon's gone?"

"Yep. A few seconds ago, actually. You missed a rather entertaining argument" he moved, letting Kelsi sit next to him. "You should keep the hat"

"What?"

"I think it looks great on you"

"Ryan, I can't…"

"Please, take it like a gift from me"

How could she say 'no'? God, that man was going to make her lose her mind!

* * *

"Well, guys, it's been a pleasure working with you" Mrs. Darbus was smiling happily, while the members of the drama club gather around her "tomorrow is the big night, and I believe you have made and amazing job… You see, when you are on stage…"

She went on with a long speech about theater, plays and acting. The group listened politely, although a few of them shared small smiles between them. Kelsi, standing next to Ryan, smiled at him and he squeezed her hand, making her blush.

"Now you may go. Don't be late tomorrow!"

The students left the auditorium, laughing and joking between them. Sharpay stayed longer, apparently discussing something with Mrs. Darbus, while her brother and Kelsi left, holding hands, without her noticing.

* * *

"Kelsi, what's that?"

"Uh?"

Her mother walked over her and took the baby blue hat she was wearing, inspecting it as it was the strangest thing she had ever seen.

"It's a hat" Kelsi said, trying to get it back.

"I know that" responded Mrs. Nielson, holding it high, in order to stop her daughter from reaching it "but where did you get it?"

"Ryan gave it to me" she answered, now jumping, trying to get her hat back.

"Ryan? Ryan Evans?" her mother answered, looking thrilled and smirking at her daughter.

"It's not what you think!" argued Kelsi, blushing madly "It's just… he said I looked cute with it and…"

"Really?" asked the older woman, inspecting it again. Kelsi rolled her eyes, was her mother teasing her about her 'crush'?

"Mom! Give it back!"

"What's going on in here?" asked Mr. Nielson, appearing at the door, looking at his wife and his daughter.

"Mom won't give me back my hat!"

"Oh, dear give it back, why don't you?"

"You are no fun…" protested Mrs. Nielson, pouting. However, she handed the hat back to Kelsi "we'll talk about this latter, young lady" the woman warned, smiling a little. Then, she went to the kitchen.

Kelsi watched her mother go, with a smile in her own face. She was still so young… sometimes, she acted more like an older and teasing sister than as he mother.

"Where did you get that hat, Kelsi?" asked his father, after his wife was gone.

The girl sighed. She had lot of explaining to do…

* * *

So… how was it? As I said earlier, I'm not so sure about this chapter. I hope it's alright but please, if you don't like it, feel free to tell me and I would try my best to change it!

And… I was reading the guidelines of fanfiction and I discovered that songfics are forbidden. So, I wonder, if I use that little part of the song "What I've been looking for", is that wrong?

Anyway, thanks for reading. See you soon!


	6. Kisses don't lie

A new chapter! Am I updating to fast? That could be bad, you know? But, oh well…

Anyway, as always, thanks to: Penny, Awahili, digigirl02, Sony89, Dramione x3 for their reviews and to everyone who added this fic to their favorite/alert story list!

And so, here is the update. HSM belongs to Disney and as you might have already notice, the chapter title comes from a song by Rihanna, although it has nothing to do with the lyrics of the song…

* * *

Chapter 6.

Kisses don't lie.

"Please tell me you haven't just do what I think you did"

"I beg your pardon?"

"You know what I mean, Ryan Evans. Don't mess around with me!"

He thought he knew, but he wanted to be sure. There was no way Sharpay was getting a confession without him putting a bit of a fight.

"I really don't…"

"Have you just kissed her?!"

Yep. Exactly what he had thought. Damn, Sharpay knew him quite well!

"No. We were just talking"

She arched her eyebrows. No, she wasn't buying that. He smiled. Even if that was the truth… Sharpay wasn't going to be easy to convince.

"Shar, I've already told you. I have NOT those kinds of feelings towards Kelsi. She's just my friend"

Did he think she was stupid? Honestly! Did he really pretend that she believed that they were all alone in the auditorium, standing so close and just talking?! What kind of moron did he think she was?

"Fine. Do whatever you want, I don't care!" she snapped, quickly turning around and leaving. He sighed. God, his sister could be so scary!

* * *

"You gave her your hat"

"Yeah, well… she was feeling down and… well, what are friends for?"

Sharpay shook her head, wanting to slap her twin. He could be so infuriating! Not that she wanted him to confess her that he was madly in love with Kelsi, but she found insulting that he thought she was that stupid.

"It was your baby blue hat. Your favorite hat. You actually yelled at me for trying it on! Don't try to fool me, Ryan!"

"I'm not doing that, sis! Honestly, she's just my friend!"

Sooner or later, he would admit it. And no, she wasn't going to approve it. Nevertheless, it would be hilarious watching Ryan 'confess'. Oh, she was looking forward for it…

* * *

"Kiss me"

"Are you crazy? I could never…"

"Kiss me. Kiss me and, if after that you still wish me to leave, I'll never bother you again"

"You've lost your mind! A girl like me, falling for a man such as yourself! I…"

Sharpay rolled her eyes. Those lines… were a little too clichéd for her taste. They worked for the play, however. And yet… it was absolutely disgusting watching her brother and Kelsi saying them!

He really loved her, she could tell. No, he wouldn't admit it aloud and yes, he certainly was able to fool everyone else and even himself. However, Sharpay knew the truth. And she didn't like it. No, not at all...

It was in the way he kissed her. Yes, it was 'part of the act', but Sharpay knew better. She had seen Ryan kissing other girls and she had been kissed by him quite a few times too (and no, like she always explained her boyfriends, it wasn't 'incest', because on stage, they weren't brother and sister, but who ever they were pretending to be) and it was nowhere close to the way he kissed Kelsi.

He wasn't slow and tender with her, but rather passionate and rough. The girl seemed to enjoy it, though. Sharpay knew Ryan wouldn't be like that unless he really liked her. He just couldn't control himself. His emotions (and hormones) took over.

She bit her lower lip. It was going to be a lot more difficult than she had originally thought. And a lot crueler. But, desperate times ask for desperate measures. And no one could say that Sharpay Evans was afraid of being as mean as needed...

* * *

The last kiss. It was so horrifying thinking about it. But there was nothing else he could do. At least… not for now.

When she slapped him, he felt truly hurt. It felt like he was letting go something very important. Something very beautiful.

Her sweet, pink lips felt so good against his. Her petit form fit so well against his. Her lovely, curly hair felt so soft in his hands. She was so perfect!

He had to get her. How, when and where? Well, he was still unsure about that. But one day, somewhere and somehow, Kelsi Nielson was going to be his… or he will surely miserable for the rest of his life.

Unknown to him, almost the same thoughts were crossing Kelsi's mind.

* * *

"You were amazing!" Mrs. Darbus exclaimed, happily. The rest of the members in the drama club were now chatting among themselves, the play finally over a few minutes ago.

Ryan was leaning against the wall, watching the woman ramble. He looked for Kelsi, who was sitting over a box, playing with one of her curls. She was still wearing her costume: a large, medieval, red dress, which was a little too long for her (it was supposed to fit Alison, after all) and above her head was a little, shinny tiara. She looked a bit ridiculous, but for the boy, she was the most beautiful woman in the whole world.

_My damsel in distress _he thought, smiling. Oh, how much he wanted to approach her and hold her in his arms… and perhaps, give her a little kiss on the lips… actually, he might just do that…

"Hi, my brave knight in shiny armor"

Or maybe not. No, he didn't think that Angelique would appreciate that. And he was quite sure Sharpay will kill him if the girl broke up with him. So, better to stay in his 'safe zone'.

After all, he could try to get Kelsi later, as long as he was alive…

* * *

They waited in the car, Sharpay reapplying her makeup, while Kelsi keep playing with her hair.

"Want some makeup?" asked the blond, after she made sure she was looking astonishing.

"I don't wear makeup" answered the brunette, avoiding the other's gaze.

"That's ridiculous! We are going to a party! You cannot go looking like that!"

Kelsi rolled her eyes. Personally, she thought nothing was wrong with the way she looked. Her hair was still down and she had some gloss on her lips. Honestly, what else did she need?

"Sharpay, I really appreciate your concern, but…"

"Oh, whatever" snapped the girl, looking at her own reflection in the mirror.

Ryan finally appeared, closely followed by Angelique, who was holding his arm and smiling. He opened the door for her (the one in the front, next to his sister) and she gave him a kiss, full in the mouth. He smiled, before opening the back door and taking a sit next to Kelsi, who was frowning a little.

And so, they went to the party…

* * *

The more Sharpay kept looking at his brother and at her new 'sister-in-law', the more she realized how perfect were Ryan and Kelsi for each other. How could she tell? Again, it was in the way they kissed. Sure, Angelique was practically all over her twin and he wasn't trying to run away, but he didn't seem very thrilled about the whole deal.

She frowned. What should she do? She wasn't evil enough to rip her own brother's heart, was she? And yet… _If he really wants her, he will confront me. If he doesn't… well, losing his girl it's his own fault _she assured herself and smirked.

Not even in a million years, Ryan will face her. Not even if hell froze over… right?

* * *

"Shar, can we talk?"

She smiled sweetly and took his hand, a clear indication that she was willing to do as he said. He led her outside the house, next to his car.

"What's wrong, Mathew?" she asked "you don't look very well"

"I… well, you see… I have something to tell you"

"Yes?" she didn't like his tone. She was quite sure of what was coming. Not that she really cared, but…

"I… want to break up with you"

She smirked. Yes, just what she was expecting. Oh, well, nothing was lost. There were so many other hot guys in the school.

"Okay. See you later"

"Wait! Aren't you gonna ask why or something?" he asked, seriously confused. Sharpay's smirk became wider. Yep, she had given a full blow to his ego.

"No. I really don't care" she answered, walking back to the party.

"Angelique and I are going back together"

That stopped her dead on her tracks. What?! But, that meant…

"She's breaking up with Ryan?! When?"

"Well… right now" said Mathew, still confused. That definitely wasn't the question he had been expecting…

"Damn!" exclaimed the blond, before rushing into the garden, looking for her brother.

Mathew watched her go and sighed. Definitely, Sharpay Evans was the weirdest girl he ever dated…

* * *

She needed to find him before he did something stupid! Something like throwing himself into Kelsi's arms. No, she couldn't allow that! Not even in a million years!

Stupid Angelique and stupid Mathew. Thinking they could break up with her brother and her just like that! They'll regret it, oh, they will! She would make sure of that!

But now, the most important thing, was finding Ryan…

* * *

"Ryan! Here you are! I've been looking for you all over the place!"

He looked at his sister, who looked like she had just run a marathon. Her face was all red and she was panting.

"Shar, are you alright?"

"Where's Angelique?"

"Oh… she left with Mathew. She broke up with me" he told her. He didn't look very sad about it. A little hurt, perhaps (his ego had been damaged, after all) but he didn't seem broken hearted.

"Where's Kelsi?"

"Shar, what's wrong?" he was really confused. Where the hell was that conversation going? Why did Sharpay look so freak out?

"Nothing. Where's Kelsi?" she repeated, still trying to catch her breath.

"Her mom came to pick her up half an hour ago. Sis, what's wrong? Does this have anything to do with Mathew broking up with you?"

She couldn't help to sigh, relieved. So, everything was normal. Kelsi had left before Ryan broke up with his girlfriend. Perfect, things were still under her control.

"I'm fine, Ryan. Don't worry. Let's go home, okay?"

He nodded and took his twin's arm. She smiled and walked with him to her car. In their way out, people looked at them, sending them pitiful glances. She just smiled more.

Everything was going to be alright. There will be other guys...

Now, however, her bigger concern, was keeping a certain brunette pianist away from her brother.

* * *

So… how was it? I don't know about the ending… does it sounds strange to you? Is Sharpay being too mean? I can't help to wonder...

Anyway, thanks for reading. See you soon!


	7. Wildcats are hot!

A new chapter!! I really believe I'm updating to fast… I'm starting to think that this might be a little rushed… but, oh well, as long as you like it…

Anyway, as always, thanks to everyone who read and especial thanks to: digigirl02, klyde, fallinrain, mewkazurinu2004, Sony89, Dramione x3 and Darcehole. And also thanks to everyone who added this to their story alert/favorite list.

HSM belongs to Disney.

* * *

Chapter 7

Wildcats are hot!

It didn't take her too long to realize that Ryan was single once again. And the thought made her extremely happy, indeed. But he seemed a little down, and she really hated seeing him like that…

"I'm sorry it didn't work out"

She certainly wasn't, but she could pretend to be. It was what was expected from a friend, wasn't it?

"Don't be. Seriously, don't" he said, with a little smile.

She smiled a little too, trying to look sympathetic. However, inside, she felt like dying from so much happiness.

"Hi" Sharpay has just taken her usual place next to her brother at the lunch table. She looked over to where Angelique and Mathew were sitting, holding hands and kissing. She huffed "Once again, I'm sorry about you and Angelique, Ryan"

"I'm sorry about you and Mathew, Sharpay" he told her, without looking at her. They had been telling that to each other for quite a long time and he was growing tired of it.

"Ah, it doesn't matter. Besides, I've already have someone else in sight"

"Who?" wondered Ryan, trying not to roll his eyes.

His sister forced him to turn around. Kelsi did the same, because she was a little curious about Sharpay's new crush.

"Troy Bolton?! Why?!"

"Why not? He's popular"

"And hot" added Kelsi, before covering her mouth. Oh, she really shouldn't have said that!

"What?!"

"Well, looks like my dear 'sister' has good taste, after all!" the blond laughed, while Kelsi turned ten different shades of red.

Ryan opened and closed his mouth several times, unable to speak. Kelsi (his Kelsi!) thought that another boy was 'hot'. Oh, no way he was allowing that!

* * *

Kelsi felt a little weird about the whole situation. A week ago, being friends with Sharpay was out of the question. Now, however, she acted as if they were 'best friends forever'. Seriously, never, even in her wildest dreams, she had pictured Sharpay being so… friendly? But then again, life is full of surprises…

Sharpay passed her a note and she inspected it, as it was something very dangerous and explosive. This, considering Sharpay had written it, was a great possibility. She slowly opened it, afraid of what would happen next…

Nothing happened and Kelsi found herself feeling a little disappointed. She sighed. Why was so difficult to trust and befriend Sharpay? Surely, if she had such a nice brother, she could be a sweet girl, right?

_You must have lost your mind to think that _a little voice inside her head claimed, but the brunette ignored it. She really wanted to think that Sharpay could be her friend. And, once they were friends, she might be able to convince the blond to help her to win Ryan's heart…

_Yeah, keep dreaming girl_ she frowned, angry at the voice. She decided to ignore it and focus in the note in front of her.

**Wanna go to the mall later?**

She read the note a few more times, just to make sure she was reading it right. So, now Sharpay wanted them to hang out after school? What the hell…?! Who was this girl and what had she done to the real Sharpay?!

**Sure. Love to. **She wrote back and passed it to the blond. The girl smiled happily and then turned her attention back to the class. Kelsi smiled a little too, even if she still thought this whole deal was… weird.

**You don't know in which mess you had get yourself into.** She read Ryan's note and an even bigger smile appeared in her face. Certainly, Ryan was being overdramatic, right? Sharpay couldn't be that bad… right?

* * *

Apparently, Ryan was right. Going in a 'shopping trip' with Sharpay could be the worse experience in her whole life. Her mother never liked spending to much time picking clothes, therefore, Kelsi was used to enter a store, pick whatever she was looking for, trying it on and going home.

However, with the blond girl, things were a little different. With her, you entered a store, picked dozens of outfits (COMPLETE outfits, by the way), try them on, show them to Ryan, ask for his advise, complain about how nothing ever fits you and then leave the store without buying anything.

She sighed. They had spent almost three hours in the mall and her foot hurt like hell. She was very tired and couldn't take another step, even if her life depended on it.

"Told you"

She glared at Ryan and the boy laughed. He was used to his sister 'shopping trips'. So, nowadays, he could handle them quite well.

"Anyway, why are we here? Doesn't she have enough clothes to fill her closet?"

"Actually, she has four closets back home. And all of them are full" he answered, leaning casually against the wall "but, she seems to think she needs a new dress for the little gathering the Wildcats are having the next week"

"Oh… I'm guessing Troy Bolton is going to be there, right?"

He frowned and nodded. He seemed a little angry and Kelsi wanted to ask why was that, but, in that moment, Sharpay appeared.

"What about this one?"

"It would work better without the sweater" advised Ryan, looking bored.

"You think? Doesn't it make me look a bit… fat?"

Ryan rolled his eyes and didn't answer. Kelsi smiled a little.

"I like the pink one better" she said "I think it makes you stand out"

"Really? You're a charm, Kelsi dear!" she exclaimed, before getting back to the changing room, to pick the pink dress.

"You really know how to bump up her ego, don't you?"

"Hey! You can't blame me for trying to get us out of here!"

Ryan laughed, before lightly hugging the shortest girl. God, she could be so cute!

* * *

She was never a fan of big, noisy parties. Hanging around with some friends was always fun, however, since she had never had too many friends, she didn't do that very often either.

As she entered the house, she looked around, feeling rather nervous. She was wearing a pair of jeans, a yellow, long blouse and a small, beige sweater. The outfit, of course, was Sharpay's selection. Kelsi thought it looked cute but it wasn't really her style...

"Evans! Why do you always get the prettiest girls?"

Ryan laughed as another boy approached. Kelsi knew him, since he was also in her class. His name was Zeke (if she recalled correctly) and he was also in the basketball team.

"Hi Zeke" greeted the blond, smiling and tightening his grip around his 'sisters' waists.

"Honestly Ryan, you need to be more... sharing"

Sharpay rolled her eyes and, without even saying hello to the boy, she walked away. Zeke sighed.

"What's up with her?"

"I've told you a thousand times. She's just being herself!"

Zeke sighed again and Kelsi thought he looked really sad. Then, as if nothing had happened, he smiled again.

"Anyway... mind introducing me to your new girl, Ryan?"

Kelsi blushed. His new girl. That sounded so wrong... and so right at the same time!

"Kelsi, this is Zeke, Sharpay's biggest fan. Zeke, this is Kelsi, and she's not my girl" he added, glaring slightly at him.

"She's not? Well, if that's the case..." said the other boy, after shaking her hand "would you like me to introduce you to some of the Wildcats?"

Kelsi nodded, although she was only trying to be polite. She wasn't interested in meeting boys or anything like that. Her heart was already claimed.

Even if took forever for Ryan to realize it…

* * *

After a couple of hours, she had decided parties could be amazing. She also decided that being with the Wildcats could be… entertaining, to say at least.

Ryan had stayed with her for half an hour. After that, Sharpay had reappeared and had dragged him somewhere else. At first, Kelsi had felt really insecure about being around so many hot guys but after a couple of minutes, she had felt just like home.

She had been talking with a boy named Jason. He was very funny although she didn't think he was very smart. Nevertheless, he was hilarious and sweet and was helping her not to feel left out.

As Jason offered her his jacket (since it was almost freezing) Kelsi wondered if she could get her heart back and hand it to someone else…

* * *

As everything good in this life, the party had to come to an end. Kelsi say good-bye to the guys and walked out, holding Ryan's arm. The blond seemed a little distracted but she didn't question him. She just smiled sweetly at him and he returned the smile even tough she knew he didn't feel like smiling…

Something had change. Something between them. What? She wasn't sure yet. But she would find out latter, right?

Hopefully, it wouldn't be too late…

* * *

OMG!! I can't believe I've just written that! But it sounds good, right? Very promising, doesn't it?

Anyway, I really didn't know were this chapter was heading but I'm quite happy on how it turned out. I think Zeke might be a little OOC… And I'm still very unsure what will happen next… suggestions?

Thanks for reading! See you later!


	8. Dangerous paths

So… here's another chapter! I seriously believe it's not as good as the rest but… oh well, not everything must be perfect, right?

As always, thanks to: Darcehole, Penny, mewkazurinu2004, digigirl02 and Dramione x3 for their lovely reviews! Also, thanks to everyone who added this to their story alert/favorite list!

HSM belongs to Disney.

* * *

Chapter 8.

Dangerous paths.

A couple of perfect, small, feminine hands placed themselves over his eyes. He instantly felt like melting. Funny, how such a simple contact could make him lose his mind.

"Guess who?" her voice was almost a whisper and he could feel shivers running across his back. Did she know how much power she had over him? She probably did. And she knew how to use it. But he didn't mind, no, not at all.

"It's really easy to recognize you, my dear. No one has hands as perfect as yours"

Sharpay giggled. She loved when Zeke paid her a compliment. She knew he was sincere and she knew he really, really liked her. And perhaps, she felt something towards him. But of course, she wasn't going to admit that aloud…

"Thanks" she said, and he looked at her, rather unsure of what she was thanking him for "for that little favor" she clarified.

"Oh, you mean, introducing your new friend to the rest of the guys"

"Yeah, I really believe Kelsi needs more friends…"

"No offense, beautiful, but that doesn't sound like something you would do…"

She smirked. People knew her so well…

"None taken, Zeke. However, I don't want to discuss the matter any further"

"Oh, of course! So… umm…"

"I shall be leaving. I need to get back to Ryan"

"Oh, yeah… I… umm… be over there, if you need anything…"

She smiled sweetly and kissed lightly his cheek, before walking away.

Zeke felt like he was floating. He still found Sharpay's attitude a bit suspicious, nevertheless, it wasn't really his problem, was it?

* * *

He really hated being around so much people. Of course, being Sharpay's brother he was used to it, but that didn't mean he enjoyed it. He much rather be home, watching a movie and eating popcorn.

As his sister continued blabbing about one thing or another, Ryan looked around, feeling bored. He searched for Kelsi and was surprised to find she was still hanging around the Wildcats. She was now talking with a guy who Ryan knew was also Zeke's friend, although he didn't know his name. He frowned. He didn't like that. No, not at all.

"Ryan?"

"Yes?"

"Don't you wanna dance or something?"

He looked suspiciously at the blond girl, but she just smiled sweetly. He shrugged.

"Perfect! Pricilla, would you like to dance with my brother?"

Oh, god, what had he done? He should have known. Sharpay preferred chatting with her 'friends' at the parties. He should have known that she would find him someone else to dance with.

"Love to" answered the girl, taking Ryan's hand and dragging him to the dance floor.

Ryan sighed. That was going to be a very long night…

* * *

Pricilla was a littler shorter than him, but now, wearing her high heels, she had his same height. Her dark blond hair was tied up in a rather elaborate bun. She was pretty, he guessed, and he knew lot of guys liked her. She was also a cheerleader and, as the matter of the fact, she was the younger sister of the Capitan of the cheerleader squad.

Sharpay normally didn't hang around with cheerleaders. According to her, they were too noisy and had almost nothing interesting to say. However, she made an exception with Pricilla. After all, the girl's parents were friends with Mr. and Mrs. Evans and she also shared lot of interest with her, like fashion, musicals and, of course, shopping.

Ryan also thought that she had a small crush on him. He had actually considered asking her out, but that was before he met Kelsi. Right now… he really didn't have eyes for someone else.

She was rambling about the party and the winter musical and the basketball game. He wasn't listening of course, but he politely nodded and even said a few noncommittal comments.

As time passed, she stopped talking and just danced closer to him, leaning her head on his shoulder. He didn't even notice. He was too busy trying to contain himself of going to where Kelsi was standing and punch the boy talking to her.

A little possessive? Perhaps. But he didn't like guys getting to close to his sister and he liked even less guys talking to HIS girl…

* * *

When Sharpay finally decided to leave, Ryan was very happy. He immediately went to where Kelsi was and told her they were leaving. The girl just smiled and said her goodbyes to the boy she was talking to. Ryan frowned, but didn't say a word.

* * *

"So… what's on your mind?"

"Beg your pardon?"

"You seem distracted. Is something bothering you?"

Yes, lots of things. The most pressing one? The fact that, a couple of minutes ago, she was actually flirting with some other guy! But he couldn't tell her that, could he? No, he wasn't that stupid. He would not admit he was jealous of a popular, basketball player. But he was, nevertheless…

"It's nothing, really"

"If you say so…" she said, looking around. An uncomfortable silence settled around them. She shifted her weight and started playing with her hair, a nervous gesture she had picked from her mother.

"What's his name?" _Crap_ he cursed mentally, realizing a little too late how jealous he must had sound.

"Who?" she asked, puzzled.

He bit his lip. Should he ask again? Or should he shut up and pretend nothing had happened?

"Ryan?" she said, after a few seconds in silence.

"It's nothing. Forget it"

"Are you sure? You seem…" she didn't finish her sentence and bit her lip, like she was thinking very seriously about something. Ryan just looked at her.

_She's so gorgeous. Should I…?_ He didn't dare to finish that thought. Those were dangerous paths and he knew it. They shouldn't be there, all alone. It was so tempting to hold her close, place a hand over her cheek and slowly, tenderly, placing a kiss over her precious lips…

_Don't even think about it!_ He reprimanded himself. And yet… the temptation was so strong… he wanted so much to surrender to it…

"Ready to go?" Sharpay finally appeared, Zeke walking after her, trying to convince her to stay. She, of course, was ignoring him.

"Yes" answered the boy and Kelsi just nodded. The blond smiled and dragged them to her car.

"But Sharpay, darling…" tried Zeke, a last time, placing his hand over hers.

"Gotta go. Sorry!" she said, waving. The boy smiled sadly and let her go.

Ryan stared at the boy and briefly wondered if, in a rather weird way, Zeke's and his own 'love problems' were the same.

Both wanted what they couldn't have. And yet, hope dies last…

* * *

He lay awake on his bed, watching the ceiling and thinking. It had been indeed a long night and he felt really, really tired. But he couldn't sleep. Not yet.

When Sharpay and he were little kids, they used to fight a lot, about almost everything. Toys, clothes, daddy's and mommy's love… you name it. But there was something the never fight about and they felt quite proud about it: friends.

They always befriend the same kids and stop being friends with them at the same time. Why? Well, Ryan had never thought too much about it, but…

Then, on their first year in elementary school, they weren't in the same class. Therefore, Ryan befriended another boy whose name was Stephen. By break time, they were like 'best friends forever' and the blond introduced his new friend to his sister.

He never understood why Sharpay didn't like him, but she made quite clear that she didn't want her brother hanging around with him. Ryan tried to argue, but in the end, he gave up, to keep his twin happy. After all, he had thought back then, friends come and go, but his sister… he could count with her forever, right?

And so, he never spoke to Stephen again. Now that he thought about it, it might have been a mistake. Perhaps, if they had continue their friendship, now he wouldn't be awake, remembering the incident and wondering what should he do about his crush on Kelsi, because if back then he hadn't cared about what Sharpay say, now her opinion wouldn't have so much power over him!

He bit his lip. Should he allow that to continue? Could he handle not having any sort of control over his life, his friends, his girlfriends? When was the last time he had asked a girl out without Sharpay basically ordering him to?

He was slowly falling sleep. He tried his best to continue thinking and trying to reach a decision but in the end… he was so tired…

Well, there was always tomorrow. Tomorrow, he'll think about it…

* * *

"Seriously man, I don't understand you"

Ryan watched as Zeke took a seat next to him, the next Monday, during the gym class. Coach Bolton was busy at the moment, so he had left the class on their own. The boys were playing basketball while the girls watched them and chatted between them.

"Meaning?" he asked. He didn't even bother to be polite. He was feeling down and didn't really want to talk.

"I have tried to ask your sister out since we where in… what? 7th grade?" Ryan nodded, and Zeke smiled "she keeps turning me down, but do I give in? Of course not! Because I know she's the one, you know?" again, Ryan nodded, although he didn't know were that conversation was going… "She doesn't like me and if she does, she sure knows how to hide it! But you, on the other hand, my friend…"

Ryan arched his eyebrows, now seriously confused. What the hell was Zeke talking about?

"What is holding you up?"

_My sister. I know she doesn't approve and she never will. And I will not go against her wishes _he knew the answer, even if the question was so ambiguous.

"I don't know what you are talking about"

"Evans, she's crazy for you! And you are crazy for her! It's so damn obvious!" the other boy was rolling his eyes, feeling rather desperate.

"No, she's not. And I'm not. End of the conversation" he stood up and walked out the gym, towards the school auditorium.

Zeke sighed. He really wished that Ryan could get his girl.

That way, he wouldn't get so damn overprotective with Sharpay!

* * *

He never learned to properly play the piano, but he knew a few basics. He quietly pressed a few keys and closed his eyes. Music always helped him to relax and right now, that was exactly what he needed.

"I didn't know you could play the piano"

Oh, forget it! Now he wouldn't be able to relax even a little. As the matter of the fact, he was now even more tense.

"I'm not very good at it" he confessed, moving to allow the girl to sit next to him.

Kelsi placed her hands over the piano's keys and played a little melody. Ryan recognized it immediately. It was the song she was composing the time he had found her alone in the auditorium.

"I saw you leaving the gym. What's the matter?"

"Nothing. I just wanted to be alone" he answered, his gaze fixed over her small hands.

"Oh. I'm sorry" she apologized and stop playing. She tried to stand up and left, but he stopped her.

"Don't worry. Keep playing, please"

She did as he asked, a rather sad smile appearing on her lips. Ryan didn't notice, he was in a far, far away land, where his sister didn't control his love life and he was hugging and kissing Kelsi, instead of just sitting next to her, listening to the music she was playing.

"What are you doing during Christmas break?" he suddenly asked and Kelsi stopped playing, rather surprised of the sudden question.

"I… I don't know. I think we're staying at home, but I really…"

"Wanna come with us?"

"Beg your pardon?"

What the hell was he doing?! Sharpay would kill him if she ever find out he had asked Kelsi to spend the holidays with them!

"We are going to 'Lava Springs', it's not very nice during winter but mom and dad have lots of things to do and… well…" those where dangerous, very dangerous paths. Sure, it would be nicer to spend the Christmas with Kelsi, but he was also sure that Sharpay was going to make their lives a living hell…

"I'll ask my parents" she said, blushing a little "they can come, right?"

It was Ryan turn to blush. Had he just hinted that he wanted both of them to be alone…? Oh god! Better not to complete that thought!

"Sure! I mean, I wasn't suggesting that… umm… well, you know…"

Kelsi giggled and nodded and his blush started to fade. Was he overreacting a little? Well, perhaps but…

They smiled at each other as the bell ring. They stood up at the same time and walked together to their next class. They didn't discuss the matter anymore during the rest of the day, but Ryan felt really, really happy.

Even if Sharpay killed him for that later, it wouldn't matter because right now, he knew he had done the right thing.

And that was a start, right?

* * *

So… how was it? As I said earlier, I'm not very pleased at how this turned out, but I believe it works…

Well, don't forget to leave me your comments and thanks for reading! See you!


	9. Parents can be so embarrasing Part 1

Hi everyone! Here's a new chapter, hope you like it!

As always, thanks to: Sony89, mewkazurinu2004, Dramione x3, digigirl02, starbuckhan and Sohi for their reviews. Also, thanks to everyone who added this to their favorite/alert story list!

HSM belongs to Disney.

* * *

Chapter 9

Parents can be so embarrassing. Part 1

"I really don't understand him"

Kelsi sighed and tried to ignore her mother, as she kept washing the dishes. They had just finished eating and during that time, the brunette had decided to tell her mother about her little chat with Ryan.

"I mean, he doesn't ask you out but he expects you to spend the Christmas break with him? What's wrong with boys these days?"

The girl sighed again and said nothing. The last thing she wanted was to have an argument with the older woman.

"Are you going?"

Kelsi rolled her eyes "You are supposed to say: 'you can't go, girl! I forbid it! We are staying home and…!"

"Why would I say that?"

"Because you are my mother! Mothers are supposed to overreact and deny permissions!"

It was Mrs. Nielson's turn to roll her eyes. Sometimes, she really couldn't understand Kelsi. Most girls would love to have such an open-minded mother, who let them do whatever they wanted! Why did she have to be so complicated?

"Honestly, dear, I believe that it's an amazing chance to… umm… get to know him better. If you know what I mean" she added, winking.

Kelsi blushed and pretended to be very interested in the now clean dishes.

"Ryan said that you and dad should also go"

"Oh, but darling, surely you don't you want us 'running the mood'? I believe…"

"Mom!"

Mrs. Nielson laughed. Her daughter was so cute when she blushed so much!

"Okay, I get it. I'll talk to your father about it. However, I believe he will agree with me that…"

"Mom!"

"Alright, alright. No need to get overdramatic… honestly, that friendship with your sister-in-law…"

"MOM!"

The older woman laughed again. It was so much fun teasing Kelsi! Sure, she was her mother and she wasn't supposed to do that, but who cares?

* * *

She sat in front of her closet, trying to figure out which clothes to pick. It was winter and even though in New Mexico didn't snow, it was freezing outside. Therefore, she will be needing sweaters. The problem? Well…

She started picking out her sweaters and throwing them over her bed. Brown, green, yellow, red. Too baggy, too ugly, too weird, too old. She sighed. Didn't she have anything to wear? She had never really cared about her appearance, but she couldn't allow Ryan to saw her looking so… unattractive.

She finally settled for some blouses with long sleeves. Sure, she might get a little cold but she could handle that, right?

At least, she hoped so…

* * *

"Kelsi! What are you doing here?!"

Her worst nightmares have just come true. Before she had a chance to speak to Ryan, she had to found Sharpay! Well, wasn't she so lucky?

"Hi, Shar" she said, with the smallest smile "didn't your brother tell you…?"

"He actually invited you? He wasn't just messing with me?"

Mrs. Nielson arched an eyebrow, quickly deciding she didn't like this girl. She talked with a tone of superiority that the older woman didn't like. And also, she seemed to be very bossy, which meant that she probably was always ordering Kelsi around.

"Well, I… umm…"

"It's a pleasure meeting you, Mr. and Mrs. Nielson" interrupted the blond, politely greeting Kelsi's parents, with a smile. A fake smile, Kelsi could tell, but she sure was a great actress!

"Nice meeting you too, Sharpay" answered the older woman, with a fake smile of her own. Her husband just nodded in acknowledgement.

"Well, since you are already here, would you like me to give you a little tour around the club?" asked the girl, still smiling, and before they could answer, she screamed "Fulton!"

A man in his mid-forties appeared at her side almost at once. He seemed really nervous in Sharpay's presence but he smiled politely.

"Yes, Ms. Evans?"

"Please take Mr. and Mrs. Nielson luggage to the biggest suite. They will be our guests of honor"

"Of course, Ms. Evans" he said, calling a bell boy who immediately proceed to comply "is there something else I can do for you?"

"Yes, tell my brother to meet me in an hour at my room. Tell him that he better not be late"

"At once, Ms. Evans"

He made a small bow and left. Sharpay smirked, before taking Kelsi's arm and start dragging her inside the place. Her parents followed, frowning a little.

This could get really weird…

* * *

"And here are the baseball, basketball and football courts. The pool is really near, but at this time of the year, I wouldn't recommend to swim in it…"

Sharpay kept on rambling about the club and of how fabulous it was during spring and summer and how much of a shame it was they hadn't come earlier…

Mrs. Nielson was trying very hard not to roll her eyes. This girl was the sister of her baby girl's crush. Was he also a pain in the…? She hopped not! Surely Kelsi had better taste than that, right?

"Oh-oh! Look at the time! I must go! I'm really sorry…!" said the blond, trying to look apologetic.

"Don't be. Thanks a lot for showing us the place, Sharpay" Mrs. Nielson smiled and had to contain a giggle after seeing how relieved her daughter seemed.

"Oh, it's been a pleasure! You'll be having dinner with us, right?" she asked, her gaze fixed on Kelsi.

"Oh, yeah, sure, I guess…"

"Okay! Six o'clock sharp! Don't be late!" she exclaimed while she started walking back to the building "oh, are you gonna be in your room later, Kelsi?"

The girl nodded her head slowly, feeling rather unsecure. She didn't want to be alone with Sharpay, she could kill her! Sure, she had been acting all friendly and nice but Kelsi knew she wasn't pleased with her presence…

"I don't think so" interrupted her mother, placing a hand over her shoulder "we'll be over there, in the basketball court"

"Oh, perfect! I'll send you my brother later!" she smirked and waved, before she continued walking towards the hotel.

"Is she always like that?" asked Mrs. Nielson, once the blond was far away.

"No. Right now, she was actually being nice"

"I feel so sorry for you…"

Kelsi just glared playfully and her mother laughed.

* * *

"Kelsi! Here you are!"

The girl made use of all her self control, in order to prevent herself from running towards Ryan and hugging him. Instead of that, she walked slowly towards him, wearing the biggest smile. He hugged her and messed up her hair, while she giggled. Sometimes, he did act like an older brother. A cute, handsome, annoying big brother.

Her parents cleared their throats and they turned their attention back at them. Kelsi blushed and Ryan smiled, trying to hide his own blush.

"Good afternoon, Mr. and Mrs. Nielson"

"I'm guessing you are Ryan?"

"Umm… yes"

"You're as cute as Kelsi said"

The girl turned even reder and the boy laughed nervously. He didn't know what to answer to that!

"Oh… umm… well, I… thanks, I guess…"

Mrs. Nielson giggled and her husband rolled his eyes.

"Darling, you're making them uncomfortable" said Mr. Nielson.

"Oh, but…"

"Stop it, Samantha. No more teasing our daughter and/or her friend"

"You're not fun…" protested the older woman, pouting. The older man laughed, before giving her a quick peek on the cheek "don't I get I real kiss?"

"Not until you behave" he told her, making her pout a little more.

"I'm so glad you're not my father…"

They giggled and Kelsi rolled her eyes. Her parents could act so childish! But right now, they were really embarrassing her…

* * *

"You're parents are…"

"Weird?" she suggested and he smiled a little.

"Well, I was going to say 'peculiar' but yeah, weird works too"

They laughed. After a while, the laughs faded and silence settled around them.

They were standing outside Kelsi's suite. Her parents were inside, getting ready for dinner but the girl had decided to stay outside with Ryan, chatting a little. However, he seemed really nervous and she was feeling uneasy.

It was so different from when they were at school. Why or how? They couldn't really tell, but there was this… tension in the air…

"So… umm… do you like the place?"

"It's very nice… although your sister is probably right and it's better during spring time"

"Oh, sorry about that. Dad kept me busy the whole morning, if I had known Sharpay would offer to give you a tour…"

"It wasn't that bad. Mom thinks she's a little bossy, but who doesn't?"

They laughed once again. And in that moment, Kelsi realized how close they were standing. So close, their bodies were almost touching… she felt even more nervous. _Get a grip of yourself, girl!_ She reprimanded herself mentally _he probably haven't even noticed…_

And yet… it was so tempting… if she took one more step and closed the distance between them… what would he do?

She'll never found out, because in that moment, the door of the suite opened and her mother appeared, smiling.

"Kelsi dear, you should take a shower before dinner"

"Of course mom!" she exclaimed, suddenly blushing at her previous thoughts "see you in a few minutes, Ryan!" she added, before rushing inside the room, leaving a very confused Ryan outside.

"Don't worry, dear" Mrs. Nielson advised "she's not very good at flirting, you know?"

She laughed as Ryan turned ten different shades of red and, with a wink, she closed the door.

"Dear, you need to stop teasing Kelsi and her 'friend'"

"Oh, you're really not fun at all…"

* * *

So, how was it? I believe these chapters are kind of 'transition chapters', so, sorry if they are kind of slow…

Anyway, as always, thanks for reading. The next update will be up very soon!

By the way, does anyone know which Mr. and Mrs. Evans first names are? Can't find it anywhere! And, another thing, I was reading that in the USA, high school last 4 years, is that true? Because if it is this is going to be even longer than I had originally planed…


	10. Just friends

So… here's another chapter. Hope you like it!

As always, thanks to: ravsong, Penny, fallinrain, Sony89, Darcehole, Dramione x3, digigirl02, and Sohi. Also thanks to everyone who added this their favorite/alert story list.

HSM belongs to Disney.

* * *

Chapter 10.

Just friends.

"You invited a friend. To spend the Christmas break here. What exactly were you thinking, Ryan Evans?"

The boy sighed. Telling his mother about his 'decision' was going to be a little more difficult than he had originally thought…

"She's really special, isn't she?" Mrs. Evans was smiling happily, glad that her baby boy had finally found a girl he really, truly liked.

"She's just a friend, mom"

"And I'm Queen Elizabeth!" she exclaimed, feeling entertained by her son denial.

"Mom…"

"Ryan, you know I support whatever you do. And I believe that, if you really like this girl, she must be the most amazing woman in the whole world! Therefore, I don't understand…"

"Mom, really, she's just my friend. Or perhaps she's like a little sister. A little, non-evil, non-manipulative sister!"

Mrs. Evan laughed. She knew her son loved his twin very much, but he usually had some… differences with her.

"Okay, let's say I believe you. She's just a friend. So, what now?"

"I want to know if it's okay that she and her family stay at 'Lava Springs' during the holidays"  
"I don't have any problem with that. I'll talk to your father about it, okay? But I believe he will agree with me that if you…"

"Mom!"

"No need to get overdramatic, ducky!" she laughed and hugged him lightly "I won't bring the matter up again, if you don't want me to"

"Thanks"

"However, if you're in denial…"

"Mom!"

"I'm just saying! You know, when you're father was your age, he was also very afraid of asking me out…"

"MOM!"

She laughed even harder, before giving her son a quick peek on the cheek. He was so adorable when he was trying to deny the obvious!

* * *

"So… your mother tells me you invited a 'friend' over"

Here they go again! Honestly, why did everyone think it was such a relevant thing? Sharpay had had her friends over since she was 7! And now, the first time he actually invited someone…

"Yes, I…"

"I wouldn't like to mess with you love life, Ryan, but your mother seems to think you're in denial and she asked me…"

"Dad, she's just a friend"

"Well, yes, but if you…"

"Dad, please. I've already had this conversation with mom"

"Yes, and that's why she wants me to talk to you. She believes I could give you some advice…"

"Dad…"

"Okay, okay, let's forget about it! But if your mother asks…"

"I'll tell her you talk to me"

"Good. Good" he smiled and then hugged him, completely surprising Ryan "I'm so glad you've finally found a special girl" he whispered and almost immediately left, leaving his son very, very confused.

"Dad!"

Mr. Evans fought back his laughter. Honestly, why did Ryan believe he could hide the obvious?

* * *

"Ryan!"

The boy glanced at his sister, while she stormed down the hallway. She looked furious, which, he decided, wasn't a good thing, but it was too late to run. If only Mr. Fulton had told him the reason his sister wanted to see him…

"What's wrong, Shar?"

"You actually invited her?! I can't believe it!"

Ryan paled. This could get messy. His twin was going to kill him and there was no one near to save him! What was he supposed to do?

"I… well… she's your friend also!" he tried to defend himself, but the look in his twin's eyes told him there was no hope left…

"I…! Yes. Yes she is" said Sharpay, suddenly regaining her cool "you're absolutely right. She's just our friend, right?"

"Shar, are you alright?" he wondered, feeling really nervous. Her sudden change of mood couldn't mean anything good.

"Of course I am! What kind of silly question is that?" she said, smiling cutely. Ryan shrugged; Sharpay's attitude wasn't fooling him, although he couldn't really said what was going through the blond's head "well, keep going. Kelsi is at the basketball court"

"Okay… I'll see you later…"

"Yes, yeah, whatever" the girl said, before turning around and leaving her brother completely dumbfounded.

Sharpay smirked. Sometimes, she surprised even herself of her brilliant, scheming mind…

* * *

They sat quietly outside the restaurant, waiting for his parents. Ryan had suggested to wait at the table, with Mr. and Mrs. Nielson but Kelsi refused, arguing that the longer they were with her mother, the most embarrassing comments she could come up with.

Ryan found Mrs. Nielson very funny. As Kelsi said, she was more like a big sister than a mother, however she was hilarious. Sure, she had made him blush more times than in his whole life time, but…

"Ducky!" exclaimed Mrs. Evans, as she walked towards him, he immediately blushed. Did she have to call him that in front of Kelsi?

"Hi mom" he greeted and heard as the girl tried to contain a giggle.

"Aren't you going to introduce me to your lovely friend?"

"Oh, sure" he said, standing up. Kelsi did the same "Mom, this is Kelsi Nielson. Kelsi, this is my mother, Derby Evans"

"A pleasure meeting you, Mrs. Evans" she told her, with a little bow, shaking her hand.

"The pleasure is all mine, dearest" she answered, with the biggest smile "are your parents already here?"

"Ah, yes, umm…"

"Well, let's not keep them waiting anymore! Come on, ducky"

Ryan sighed and this time Kelsi didn't hold back her giggle.

* * *

Mrs. Nielson was laughing very loudly when Mrs. Evans, Ryan and Kelsi entered. Her husband was trying his best to get her to 'behave as a proper lady', but she wasn't paying to much attention to him.

"Mom. Mom. MOM!" exclaimed Kelsi, trying to get her mother attention. The older woman finally stopped laughing and looked at her.

"Oh, Kelsi dear, you're back!" she was still trying to catch her breath. Mr. Nielson just rolled his eyes and Mrs. Evans smiled.

"Mom, I want to introduce you to Mrs. Evans"

"Oh, right" she said, blushing a little and smiling at the other woman "Nice meeting you, Mrs. Evans"

"Call me Derby, please" Mrs. Evans said, while she shook Mrs. Nielson's hand.

"Call us Sam" suggested Mrs. Nielson and giggled. Her husband rolled his eyes once more.

"What my wife means to say is that we are Samuel and Samantha Nielson and it's a pleasure finally meeting you, Derby. We also like to thank you and your husband for having our daughter and us over"

Ryan realized that Kelsi took after her father personality. A quieter, centered, shy personality. Not a loud, easy-going, funny kind, like her mother. And yet, she took after Mrs. Nielson gorgeous looks. Kelsi wasn't as tall as the older woman, but…

"A pleasure meeting you" greeted Mrs. Evans "my husband and daughter will be arriving shortly, but we could start dinner, if you wish…"

"No, no, it's really okay. We can wait" said Mrs. Nielson, giggling a little and cuddling next to her husband.

Ryan smiled as he watched Kelsi, who had just turned a deeper shade of red. Well, Mrs. Nielson might be a little childish, but nothing to be embarrassed of, right?

"Ducky" his mother whispered, once he had took a seat next to her "you've got a nice looking one!"

He tried to hide another blush. God, parents could really be embarrassing!

* * *

Mr. Evans arrived a few minutes later, closely followed by Sharpay, who, surprisingly, looked quite happy. Ryan didn't dare to ask her about it, but he was under the impression that it could be potentially dangerous…

It was a nice dinner, their parents talked a lot between them and Ryan thought that they may end up being friends. He could tell that his mother was getting along amazingly well with Mrs. Nielson, even if their personalities were quite different. Mr. Nielson didn't speak very much but he was a good listener and made a few interesting comments at whatever Mr. Evans was saying.

_This could be a good thing_ he told himself _if mom and dad approve Kelsi, I shouldn't worry about Sharpay's opinion, right?_

A look across the table to his sister told him otherwise. No matter what Mr. and Mrs. Evans thought, unfortunately for him, his twin opinion was way more important.

* * *

"She's charming" Mrs. Evans informed her son, when dinner was over and they were back to their own suite.

"Very lovely. A little shy, perhaps, but beautiful, none less" Mr. Evans confirmed, placing an arm around his wife's waist.

"So, when are you planning to ask her out?"

"He's not" answered Sharpay, a satisfied smirk on her lips.

"What?!"

"She's just my friend. I've already told you" Ryan said, avoiding his parent's gaze.

"But, ducky, you…"

"Surely son, you don't mean…"

"I'm not in denial. I really don't like her that way" he explained, and before they could ask another question, he stormed towards his room.

"Don't look at me!" argued Sharpay, when her mother glared at her "I didn't say anything!"

* * *

Ryan sighed as he let himself fall over his bed. He kept his gaze fixed on the ceiling, trying very hard not to think about anything. He didn't want to give himself a headache.

However, he couldn't help his thoughts to drift back to Kelsi. God, the girl was amazing! Even his parents thought so, then, why couldn't he gather enough courage to ask her?!

Sure, Sharpay was a big impediment. But it wasn't such a big deal. After all, his first girlfriend, a girl named Rowena, was never of Sharpay's liking. And yet, he hadn't cared. So then… why?

Was he afraid? But afraid of what? He was pretty sure she wouldn't reject him and there was no way that Kelsi would hurt him or cheat on him or… nevertheless…

He sighed, angry at himself. Tomorrow, he decided, was the big the day. He'll ask her to be his girlfriend. Normally, he would have take her in a few dates before actually asking her that, but, he realized, he had wasted enough time. He was no longer willing to loose her…

The problem? He wasn't counting with Sharpay's own plans…

* * *

So… how was it? I really hate transition chapters! They're so hard to write! And yet, I hope you liked this one…

Anyway, thanks for reading and reviewing. Update will be up as soon as possible!


	11. Keep on waiting under the mistletoe

So, here's a new chapter. Hope you enjoy it!

Thanks to: Dramione x3, Darcehole, VirgIsMyBird, digigirl02, Penny, Sonny89 and Marilia11. Also, thanks to everyone who added this to their favorite/alert story list!

HSM belongs to Disney

* * *

Chapter 11

I'm just gonna keep on waiting under the mistletoe.

He entered the restaurant with a confident smile on his lips. He sat in front of his sister and smirked. Sharpay felt like laughing. So, that was his way of telling her that he did not longer care about her opinion. Well, it really didn't matter anymore. She still had EVERYTHING under control.

"You seem awfully happy today, Ryan" she informed him, taking a sip of her coffee cup.

"Thanks for noticing, dear sister of mine" he said, pouring some coffee in his own cup.

She hid an even bigger smirk. She had to keep up with the act. Let Ryan enjoy his little 'triumph'. She'll show him.

After all, those who laugh last, laugh better...

* * *

"Kelsi"

The girl was sitting happily next to the basketball court, watching as her parents play a 'friendly' game. She smiled at the sound of Ryan's voice.

"Hi Ryan!" she said, promptly standing up, grinning a little.

"Can we talk?" he was being serious and Kelsi wasn't sure if that was a good thing; it was... weird.

"Sure" she answered, shrugging. She could hear her mother giggle but she ignored her. Right now, she couldn't think of anything else.

"Great. Come with me" he said, taking her hand and dragging her somewhere else. This time, Ryan and Kelsi heard Mrs. Nielson giggles, but both of them ignored them.

The time had come... it was now or never...

* * *

"So, what do you wanna talk about?"

She was leaning against the wall, trying to act carefree. However, she decided, she wasn't a very good actress...

"Us" was his answer and he placed his hands over the wall, each one at one of Kelsi's sides. The girl gulped. So, he was doing it? Right here, right now? She felt like dying! So much emotions running through her mind and heart!

"Us? Meaning?" she was still trying to act nonchalant, but knew she wasn't succeeding. Ryan gave her a wolfish grin and she giggled nervously. She hadn't pictured it would go like that! And yet, it was even better!

He leaned closer to her, their foreheads now touching. Ryan took a deep breath. _This is it _he told himself _now, keep your cool. You got just one chance. Blow her mind off! You can do it!_

He wanted so bad to kiss her! He needed to do it! But... why couldn't he? He had reached a decision; there was no backing off now! No regrets! _Just do it, damn it!_

Kelsi had already closed his eyes and he smiled to himself. She wasn't going to slap him for this. Surely, he didn't need anymore permission, did he?

He closed his eyes and closed even more the distance between them. Their lips were now almost touching and then...

Click-clack-click. He sighed, frustrated, knowing a little too well that sound. Sharpay was approaching and that was the sound of her high heels. Well, he had decided that he didn't care, right? So, why couldn't he bring himself to continue...?

Click-clack-click. Wait a second. There was more than a pair of high heels. His sister had company. But it didn't matter! He must keep going, before he chicken out!

Click-clack-click. A third pair of shoes and now he was seriously beginning to consider if he had lost his mind! Why was he thinking about Sharpay and company when he should be...?

Click-clack-click. _You got to be kidding me!_ He turned around and Kelsi opened her eyes, tired of waiting for the kiss to come. And that's when she saw them.

Sharpay was standing on the hallway, all dressed in electric blue and looking like some sort of... queen. _An ice Queen _Kelsi thought and felt the sudden urge to laugh, but she contained herself.

Behind her were standing 3 girls. Kelsi had never seen them but Ryan knew them quite well. He glared at his sister. Only she could come up with such an evil scheme!

"Hi there, brother. Look who's here!" she said, smirking.

The girls behind her giggled before practically throwing themselves at Ryan. The boy kept glaring at the blond, who kept smirking and redirected her attention to Kelsi, who was staring completely dumbfounded.

_Phase one completed_ Sharpay thought _I'm such a genius!_

* * *

Kelsi kept staring at the 3 girls, trying to figure out who the hell they were and why the hell were they clinging to her ALMOST boyfriend!

She wasn't jealous. It just wasn't in her nature to feel threatened by other girls. Or at least, she used to think so. She was a rather insecure person, but she had never feel jealousy. However, seeing these unknown girls hugging HER Ryan…

"Sharpay?"

"Umm?" the blond was busy reapplying her lip gloss, while they all sat next to the chimney, supposedly talking.

"Who are these girls?"

"Oh! I haven't introduced you, have I? I'm so sorry, Kelsi dear! Please excuse my manners!" said Sharpay, smirking a little and Kelsi had to stop herself of rolling her eyes "The blond over there, is Tiffany. She's an old friend of junior high, you know? And the brunette next to her? That's Lisa; she's a friend of middle school. And of course, the last one, she's one of my dearest friends, Madison"

Sharpay smirk became wider and Kelsi forced herself to smile a little. No way she was giving the other girl the satisfaction of knowing how angry she was!

"And what are they doing here?" she asked, trying to sound polite, although she knew quite well it was a very rude question.

"Oh, they just wanted to wish me Merry Christmas. And of course, they usually come to see Ryan too. You see, they're my friends but they're also his ex girlfriends"

Kelsi almost choke with the chocolate she was drinking. Ex girlfriends?! Meaning he had more than one?! She had thought… well, Angelique and Ryan had dated for a while but… and well, girls usually thrown themselves at Ryan (she was remembering Alison, from the drama club) and he was almost as popular as the basketball players, but surely… she had never pictured him like… argh!

"Are you alright? Seriously, Kelsi, don't tell me you though Ryan had never…?"

"If you excuse me" said Kelsi, standing up and almost immediately left.

Ryan glared at his sister, who smirked. Things were going exactly as she was hoping…

* * *

She was really surprised of how big 'Lava Springs' was. It even had a music room! She sat at the piano's bench, quietly wondering how much cost a piano like that. She sighed, as she let her fingers run across the piano's keys, playing an unknown melody. Or perhaps it wasn't so unknown. She had been trying to finish composing it for a while, but lyrics refused to come to her. She already had most of the notes, but the lyrics…

The door opened and she tensed on her seat. She was almost sure she wasn't supposed to be there. As she watched Ryan approach, however, she completely relax.

"Hey"

She just smiled at his awkward greeting. He sat over the piano and looked at her, a sad smile playing on his lips.

"What's wrong?" Kelsi asked. Oh, how much she hated seeing Ryan like that! In her opinion, he should always be smiling, 'cause his smile was the brightest of them all.

"Nothing. It's just… I'm sorry about earlier…"

"Don't worry" she said, although she wasn't sure of what was he apologizing. Was he feeling sorry for being interrupted or for almost kissing her? God, how much she wished it was the first!

"So… what did Sharpay tell you?"

"Oh, about your ex girlfriends?" she avoided his gaze, staring at her fingers, while she keep playing the song she was trying to compose.

"I… well… I guess you could call them that, but really… it wasn't…" he was blushing, she could tell, even if she didn't dared to look at him.

"Ryan, you don't have to apologize for being a… umm… womanizer"

"I'm not!" he argued, angry and nervous at the same time. _Damn it, Sharpay! You have just make me lose my chance!_

She giggled and blushed a little, and Ryan realized she wasn't being serious. He sighed. Okay, nothing lost. At least, not yet…

"Oh, very funny young missy" he told her, crossing his arms, pretending to be offended.

"I'm sorry. I just couldn't help it" she smiled a little "although, I must admit, I'm quite surprised to found out you have dated so many girls!"

"There aren't that many!" he protested "honestly, Sharpay exaggerate when she says there are more than 30!"

"How many are there, then?" she asked, suddenly curious. Sharpay hadn't told her that, but if Ryan insisted in letting her know…

"I… I don't… I mean… It's just…" he was sweating, nervous to the extreme. He and his big mouth! He shouldn't have said a word!

"There you are!" Sharpay appeared at the door, followed by her 'friends'. Kelsi frowned. She was hoping to spend a little more time alone with Ryan…

"Sis, I'm in a middle of something here…" protested the boy, even if he was feeling a little grateful that his twin had saved him of answering such a compromising question…

"No sense! It's meal time! Come on, before mom and dad get mad!" she smiled and took his arm, promptly dragging him out of the music room.

Kelsi stayed there, looking as Sharpay left with 'the love of her life'. The other 3 girls glared at her and Kelsi tried her best to look like she didn't care.

But she did care. As the matter of the fact, she may cared a little too much…

* * *

"Oh look, mistletoe!"

Kelsi sighed, feeling frustrated, as Madison kissed Ryan for fifth time that day. It was Christmas Eve and the girls were leaving 'Lava Springs' and heading towards their homes as soon as breakfast was over. However, since the whole place had been decorated for Christmas, mistletoe was hanging over all the entrances and Ryan was getting kissed by Sharpay's friends every time they entered a room. At the beginning, he had tried to escape, but after a while, he had resigned himself to his fate (which wasn't really that bad, but…)

Kelsi sighed again, silently wishing she wasn't so shy. If she wasn't, she was pretty sure she would be kissing Ryan at every chance she might get. But then again, if she wasn't so timid, Ryan might not like her at all. Sharpay looked at her and frowned a little. She wasn't feeling as cheerful as the previous days. She wasn't sure if her 'evil scheme' was working or not and she was sure that she could not afford to make a mistake…

* * *

"They're finally gone!"

He looked so relieved and she couldn't help to giggle. Sometimes, he was so incredibly cute! Did he realize it? Did he do it on purpose? Well, she guessed he was some sort of 'Casanova' (even if he wouldn't admit it aloud) so perhaps he knew to well how to captivate a girl…

"Yes, they are" she assured him, still giggling. He smiled and suddenly, not leaving her any time to think about anything else, he placed his arms at each one of her sides, pressing her (quite gently) against the wall "Umm… what…?" she asked, nervously.

"Mistletoe" was his answer, before casually leaning closer to her and pressing his lips over hers.

It was a brief kiss. Gentle and not really passionate at all, but, for the young girl, it was the most amazing kiss of her whole life. Even if she didn't have too much of experience, she was sure it would be the best of her life. She smiled, everything felt so… surreal!

"Oh, I guess it was worth the wait" she whispered.

"What?" he asked seriously confused.

_Keep on waiting under the mistletoe._ She sang quietly for herself"Nothing, nothing at all" she said, feeling a sudden urge to giggle like there was no tomorrow "I should go"

She walked away, looking so carefree that it almost made Ryan's heart break. Honestly, why would a girl would walk away like that? Shouldn't they be discussing their relationship or something along those lines?

_Have she just…? Did I…? What the hell?!_ He sighed, feeling rather desperate and frustrated. _Girls are really weird._

And the worst part? He couldn't ask his sister for advise, like he usually did! He was all alone this time. Therefore, this time he was not 'Casanova' but a regular boy. And that, Ryan decided, really sucked.

* * *

And so… how was it? I can't help to feel that perhaps, Ryan seems a little OOC. I don't know… maybe a little? And does this chapter feels a little... rushed?

Anyway, I must say that next update will take me longer. I don't think it will be up until Christmas Eve… or later, perhaps. But, please, suggestions, comments or whatever, are very appreciated!

So, thanks for reading and reviewing. See you soon!


	12. Would U still kiss me without mistletoe?

Hi everyone! Here's the new chapter! Sorry for the late update!

Thanks to: mewkazurinu2004, Darcehole, Penny, Dramione x3, digigirl02 and Sohi for their reviews.

HSM belongs to Disney

* * *

Chapter 12

Would you still like to kiss me without mistletoe?

As the sun started to set, Kelsi got more and more nervous. She had been hiding in her room the whole afternoon, avoiding Ryan. She wasn't ready to face him. She didn't know what to tell him. As the matter of the fact, she didn't even know if there was something they needed to talk about!

Of course, he had kissed her. But that didn't really mean anything. As far as she was concerned, he just did it because they were standing under the mistletoe.

Honestly, what did she know about Ryan Evans? They had been 'friends' for a while, but a few days ago, she had discovered there was more about Ryan that meets the eye. And she wasn't sure of what she thought about it; she liked him and he was a great kisser but… was that enough? Could she build a relationship knowing so little about him?

"You're thinking too much"

She jumped, a little startled by her mother sudden appearance. Mrs. Nielson giggled a little, before sitting next to her daughter, with that know-it-all smile of hers.

"So? What happened?"

"I'm not so sure" Kelsi answered, letting her mother hug her "I walked away before we could discuss it…" she sighed, lost in her own thoughts.

"That must be a Nielson thing" the older woman informed her "your father did that too after our first kiss"

"How did you know…?"

The other giggled happily "I didn't know, darling. I was just taking a random guess"

"Oh"

They stayed in silence for a while, until Mrs. Nielson couldn't handle it anymore "so… you kissed him and run?"

"Well… I would say so. I mean, I didn't… I just… I'm so confused, mom!"

"Why do people always have to make things so complicated? You like him, he likes you. You kissed. So what?"

"It's not that easy! I mean, for all I know, it could have been a completely meaningless kiss for him and… for me… I don't know what to tell him!"

"I said it before and I repeat it. You're thinking too much. Love is not something you can analyze and understand completely, Kelsi. Sometimes, you just have to go with the flow…"

"What if he doesn't want a relationship?" she said, reveling her deepest fear " What if he's just… well…" she was blushing a little by now which made her mother laugh.

"Well, I don't think there's nothing wrong with being… umm… how you call it? Ah! 'Friends with benefits'"

"Mom!" Kelsi exclaimed, seriously scandalized. Mrs. Nielson just laughed harder.

"Oh dear, you're so much like your father…" she said, trying to catch her breath "don't worry, you'll be fine. I don't think Ryan is that kind of boy, anyway"

"You think so?"

"Yup. But just to be sure…" she whispered in her ear, like they were conspiring "let's dress you to impress!"

As she heard her mother giggling madly, Kelsi knew she had signed her for a long, torturous and agonizing afternoon.

* * *

On the other side of 'Lava Springs', Derby Evans was facing a rather similar situation. Her son was walking across her office, freaking out like it was the end of the world. Honestly, like he had no experience in dating…

"And she… she just… walked away! And I'm like 'what the hell?' And I really don't know what went wrong, 'cause I believe I did everything right! I swear mom, it was a mind blowing kiss!" at this, Mrs. Evans rolled her eyes. It seemed, her whole family lacked of some modesty… "She's great; by the way, I never enjoyed a kiss that much! But I really don't know what's on her mind! Do you think I crossed a line or it's just…?"

"Ducky, chill out" ordered the woman, letting out a frustrated sigh.

"But mom…! Don't you see…?"

"Ryan, relax. It's not the end of the world. She just needs some time to think"

"Think about what? I like her, she likes me. So, why shouldn't we be together?"

"You don't know that"

"Really, girls are weird, why…? Wait a second. What did you say?"

Mrs. Evans sighed again "I said, you don't know that. Why are you so sure that Kelsi likes you back?"

"What...? Even you and dad said…!"

"That we approved that you dated her. But we don't know yet if she likes you or not, ducky. Personally, I believe she does, but perhaps she hasn't admitted it to herself…"

"But then… what shall I…?"

"Patience, dear Ry, it's a virtue. A virtue I must say Evans don't seem to possess" she added, after a few seconds of hesitation "you want answers right away, like it was that easy…"

"But mom…"

"Wait for her. If you think she's worth it, wait for her. You can not rush love, Ryan. It comes natural, without further help. And if it doesn't…"

"How long?"

"Ducky…"

"I'm sorry. Can't help it" he smiled sheepishly "I really like her, mom"

"I see that" she said, smiling sweetly and hugging him "however, perhaps it's not the right time"

"How will I know?" he asked, confused and somewhat scared.

"You'll just know. And now, you go and prepare yourself for Christmas dinner"

"Oh, of course. See you later mommy! Thanks a lot!"

He exited her office, smiling happily. She smiled too, before shouting after him.

"Dress to impress, son! That's always a bonus!"

* * *

She stared at her reflection and frowned. That girl wasn't her! No matter what her mother said, it just wasn't her style!

"Mom…"

"We're not discussing it, Kelsi. You look beautiful"

"But mom…"

"Do you want Ryan drooling by just looking at you or not?"

She blushed. Of course she wanted that! But then again, she wanted Ryan to like her real self and this... she wasn't really being herself!

Her hair was down, perfectly styled, making her brown curls looked astonishing. She was wearing a short, form-fitting, soft red dress with not-so-high, also red, heels. She was also wearing lots of make-up (according to her) although she was just using some blush, mascara and lip gloss.

"I'm not going anywhere looking like this!" she stated, crossing her arms.

"Oh, yes you are, young lady! Don't you dare to challenge me!" something in the way her eyes shine told Kelsi she wasn't kidding. She sighed, defeated "that's exactly what I though you'll say"

"Ready girls?" asked Mr. Nielson, entering the room, after a short knock on the door "Oh my gosh! Who are you and what've you done to my wife and daughter?"

Mrs. Nielson giggled, before hugging and kissing her husband. He smiled, placing his arms around her waist. Kelsi smiled a little; when she was younger, she often wondered what would feel finding 'Mr. Right'. When she met Ryan, she knew it. And yes, maybe she was being too childish and hopelessly-romantic, but it didn't really matter to her…

"Let's go" suggested Mrs. Nielson, kissing her husband's cheek once more "we don't want to be rude, do we?"

Kelsi smiled and followed her parents across the hall, completely forgetting what she was wearing and how much she hated it. On her mind, she had only one objective:

Telling Ryan what she really felt.

* * *

He stared at her as she entered the room. He tried to remember if he had ever seen Kelsi wearing a dress, only to discover that he hadn't. He smiled, just when he thought she couldn't be more beautiful… she was so full of surprises!

They sat at the table, in front of each other. They couldn't talk but there was no need. Right now, he would be perfectly happy just staring at her, trying to memorize every single detail…

He smiled (almost smirked) at himself. Now, more than ever, he was well aware of what he wanted.

He wanted Kelsi and, as Sharpay often pointed out, a Evans ALWAYS gets what he/she wants. Always. So, even if he had to wait for a while…

In the end, it all would work out, right?

* * *

During dinner, there were some Christmas songs playing in the background. Now, however, the music had change to a soft, sweet beat.

Mrs. Evans asked her son to dance with her and he complied. Kelsi watched them and understood were had Ryan learned to dance so well. After a couple of songs, her father had dragged her mother to the dance floor. A song latter, Mr. Evans received a call in his mobile phone and excused himself and left to answer it. So, Kelsi was left with Sharpay.

"I like your dress"

Kelsi almost had a heart attack. Was Sharpay actually… complimenting her?

"Eh… thanks, I guess"

Sharpay frowned, although her smirk never faded "Let's get down to business, shall we?" said the blond, suddenly looking very terrifying. Kelsi gulped. This didn't look good…

"Okay… what…?"

"How much do you like my brother?"

"I beg your pardon?"

"Don't try to deny it" warned Sharpay and the other girl gulped again. God, wasn't she scary? "I know you do. But if you allow me a piece of advise…"

"I don't think…"

"If you want to date him, that's fine. But don't let him fool you. You wouldn't be the first to fall for his tricks and trust me, it won't have a happy ending"

"Why are you telling me this?" Kelsi asked, confused. She didn't know what to think, the whole situation was so… strange.

The blond smirked mysteriously and stood up. Her father had just come back and she dragged him to the dance floor. Kelsi stayed in her place, deep in thought.

Of course, she knew Sharpay wasn't to be trusted but then again, she was the most likely to really know Ryan. What did she mean by 'his tricks', 'don't let him fool you' and all that crap? Was she actually telling her that… Ryan was just playing with her? That couldn't be!

_You don't know that_ a voice inside her head told her _really, how much do you know about him? Nothing!_

She sighed. She had so many things to think. Perhaps, she should wait a little more before telling Ryan her feelings.

After all, she was looking for a fairy tale, not a heart break…

* * *

They were dancing and she couldn't help to blush. He was holding her so close… the feeling was so lovely! She could think of something better than being there… and yet…

Sharpay's words danced around her mind, as if trying to prevent her of falling in love. _A little too late_ she told herself, letting her head rest over Ryan's chest. He was a wonderful dancer and even though she wasn't, when they were together everything came so… natural.

"Are you ok?" Ryan whispered at her ear, sending shivers across her back.

"Perfect" she answered, smiling softly. He gave her another big smile and she felt like melting. He was so damn cute!

"Ok" his answer was so plain simple! It was like there weren't needed words between them. She sighed. Perhaps… perhaps this was it. Perhaps it was meant to be. They didn't know each other to well, but she had this… hunch. And as her mother often told her when she was younger, you should ALWAYS trust your hunches.

'Cause most of the time, they're absolutely right!

* * *

She lay on her bed, staring at the ceiling for what seemed countless hours. She couldn't sleep. No, she didn't want to go to sleep. She was afraid that everything was a dream and if she closed her eyes…

They had kissed once again under the mistletoe hanging outside her room. It was even better that the first time. And she had the feeling that it would just keep on getting better…

With that thoughts in her head, she finally allowed her eyes to close. But, a few seconds before she fell sleep, she heard once more Sharpay's warning.

And that gave her a bad feeling…

* * *

So… how was it? The more times I read this chapter, the less I like it. I have the impression that this is going extremely slow… and kinda boring, perhaps. What do you think?

Also, I wanted to ask you for a few… clarifications. You see, I been wondering, 'cause I don't really understand how does school years work in the USA... HSM 1 happens during the 3° year of High School? HSM2 happens during summer or spring break of the same year? And lastly, HSM3 takes place during the last year before or after Christmas break? I'm so confused! Am I right or completely lost? Some help, please!

Anyway, thanks for reading. I love reviews, so please, review!


	13. Music and Lyrics

So… here's another chapter!

As always, thanks to: digigirl02, Dramione x3, VirgIsMyBird, Sohi, Darcehole, Penny, mewkazurinu2004, Beautifully Tragic and Following Padfoot's Pawprints for their lovely reviews and for the info!

HSM belongs to Disney. And, I make a brief mention of the movie 'music and lyrics' so I guess I should add to the disclaimer that it belongs to Warner Bros.

* * *

Chapter 13

Music and lyrics.

"It's freezing!"

Ryan contain his laughter as he listened to his sister's complains about the weather. It was January, and they were back to school after Christmas break. It was indeed freezing, but Sharpay had refused to wear a ticker coat because, according to her, they 'clashed' with the rest of her outfit.

"_**So you rather die of hypothermia than wearing a coat that doesn't match with the rest of your clothes?" he had asked, earlier that morning.**_

"_**Ryan! I'm East High's fashion icon! Do you understand what does that mean?"**_

"_**Seriously, Shar, you're just gonna catch a flu…"**_

"_**Oh, just shut up! You never understand me!"**_

He had felt a little guilty; he didn't like arguing with his twin. But she was so stubborn! And now, as he saw her shaking from cold, he had to contain himself from telling her 'I told you!'.

They entered their homeroom class. He looked around, searching for Kelsi. Since the day after Christmas, they hadn't spoken to each other. He had tried to call her home without any success. It was like she had disappeared from the face of the earth. And now… she wasn't there!

"Morning beautiful! How was your Christmas?!"

Ryan laughed a little at Sharpay's annoyed face, when Zeke appeared out of nowhere and started asking her random questions about her holydays, as well as complimenting her about also random things. Really, didn't the boy get the hint?

As the teacher entered, however, he had to forget about everything else and take a place next to his sister. School was about to start…

But where the hell was Kelsi?

* * *

By the end of the day, Ryan was seriously concerned for Kelsi. Sharpay said he was being overdramatic, but accepted to drop him at the girl's house. She could pick him up at five o'clock, after a little 'shopping trip' she was doing with Pricilla.

He knocked at the door and waited. For a couple of minutes, there was no answer. He lifted his hand, prepared to knock again when he heard someone approaching. The door opened, reveling Mr. Nielson.

"Oh, good afternoon, Ryan" said the older man, smiling a little "looking for Kelsi?"

"Yes, actually" answered the boy, a little nervous. He had never properly spoken with Mr. Nielson which made things a little awkward "Is she here?"

"Of course" was the other answer, allowing him to enter "you see, she got a flu just after Christmas and the doctor said she should stay home…"

"Is she alright?"

"Well, yes, she has a little fever and sometimes gets a bit delirious; but the doctor says it's normal…" Mr. Nielson said, as they climbed the stairs, guiding Ryan towards Kelsi's room.

Just when the reach the end of the stairs, Mrs. Nielson appeared, carrying a teapot.

"Oh, good afternoon, Ryan dear" she said, smiling cutely "What a nice surprise!"

"Good afternoon, Mrs. Nielson"

"Came to see Kelsi?"

"Yes, I…"

"LOVELY!" exclaimed Mrs. Nielson, a little too enthusiastic "I'll make you some tea" she informed him, before gripping her husband's arm and dragging him down stairs "Kelsi is in her room!"

Ryan observed as Mr. Nielson quietly reprimanded his wife while she giggled like there was no tomorrow. He smiled. He looked around, trying to figure out which one of the doors leaded to Kelsi's room. He finally settled for the open one, guessing that Mrs. Nielson had just walked out of there.

"Kelsi?" he asked, as he entered the room. The curtains were closed and it was a little too dark. On the bed, someone was laying, the blankets completely covering her "Kelsi?" he repeated, sitting in the bed's edge.

"Ryan?" she uncovered just a little to get a better view of her visitor. However, as soon as she realized that she wasn't hallucinating, she sat up straight "Oh my gosh! What are you doing here?" she was freaking out, wondering just how bad she looked right now.

"I was concerned about you" he answered, shrugging, completely oblivious to Kelsi's worries "You haven't answered my calls, or my messages and you weren't at school today so I thought…"

A timid smile graced her features. So he was worried for her? Wasn't that sweet?! She completely forgot about her appearance, focusing in the warm feeling his words had gave her.

"I'm sorry…" she whispered "I just wasn't feeling very well and I really didn't want to talk to anybody…"

It was his turn to smile. He took her hand a placed a chaste kiss on top of it. The girl blushed, fighting her urge to giggle sheepishly.

"Well, I'm glad I came. I've missed you so much…" he whispered, leaning closer to her, tenderly kissing her forehead. Kelsi blushed even more.

"Stop taking advantage of my poor state" she joked, playfully pushing him.

"Oh, I'm sorry" he said, totally unaware that she was joking. The young pianist rolled her eyes.

"I didn't mean it" she told him, smiling and giggling a little. Suddenly, however, she started to cough.

"So you're really sick, right?" Once again, she rolled her eyes but he didn't notice "won't be going to school for a while, will you?"

"I don't think so" she answered, still coughing a little "the doctor thinks it's better if I stay at home"

"Oh, but what am I suppose to do without you?" he pouted cutely and Kelsi had to resist the impulse to kiss him "Oh, I know!" he exclaimed, enthusiastically, grinning like a fool "I could come to visit after school! I could bring you my notes and the homework… and I can bring some movies we could watch and…"

She smiled as he kept on rambling. How could she say 'no' to whichever of his crazy ideas? He was being so adorable! Besides, they would be spending more time together… alone… without Sharpay's intervention… wasn't that perfect?

They kept talking of no-important matters, mostly joking. Mrs. Nielson brought them some tea, which they finished without really noticing. Being there, by themselves, talking no-sense… wasn't that romantic? Well, probably no, but for now, they'll have to manage with it. And be grateful for it.

Who would say that a terrible flu would be something to be glad for?

* * *

"Well?"

"Well… what?"

Sharpay rolled her eyes. Sometimes, her brother was so dense… how could he not know what she was talking about?

"How's Kelsi?"

"Oh!" he exclaimed, suddenly understanding "she's got a flu. Nothing to serious, but she won't be going to school for a while"

Lovely. Just what she needed to get her brilliant new scheme into motion.

"That's so sad…" she said, sarcasm dripping from every word. However, Ryan didn't notice.

"Yes, it is. But I promise to come to visit after school"

Sharpay's eyes widened and she stared incredulously at her twin. What?! That won't work for her plan!

"Really?" she asked, trying to keep her anger at bay. She didn't want Ryan to suspect anything.

"Yes, I'm planning of bringing a couple of movies…"

He kept on telling her all his plans. His naïve trust in her made Sharpay roll her eyes. Well, not everything was ruined. But she had to be careful. And she needed to be quick. She smirked.

Oh, how much she was going to enjoy this!

* * *

Kelsi briefly wondered if the movies Ryan had brought were his or his sister's selection. Drama/romance movies. How strange! Weren't boys supposed to like action, suspense or terror movies? Even a comedy! Honestly, what was wrong with this guy?!

But she found the whole deal lovely, anyway. Because, in the end, Ryan wasn't like any other boy she had ever met. And that's what made him so special. So incredibly perfect.

"So, what do you want to watch?"

She looked at the movies laying over her lap once again. She wasn't in the mood for drama. Romance and drama usually make a perfect mix, without a doubt, but she didn't like that. To angsty for her taste. She bit her lip. What should she say?

And then she saw it. Perfect. A romance-comedy movie! Yes, that was definitely her type of movie. She gave it to Ryan, smiling sweetly.

"Music and lyrics?" he asked, eying her like she had made the strangest choice on earth.

"Why not? Don't you love Hugh Grant?"

"Kelsi, I'm a guy. You know just how wrong does that sound?"

She giggled. Of course she did, she was just messing with him! "Ok, ok. Don't you love Drew Barrymore?"

"That's beside the point!"

"So, which is your point? You were the one who bring it so…!"

"Well, yes, but… I mean… don't girls like romantic and a bit dramatic movies?" he asked, confused and Kelsi giggled even harder.

"Yes… but what's wrong with comedy?"

"Nothing, but…"

"I wanna see Music and Lyrics" she stated, crossing her arms "and that's final" she concluded, pouting cutely.

Ryan chuckled. That was a side of Kelsi he didn't know! He smiled, proud of himself. He kinda had brought that movie just to see what the girl would do…

"Ok, ok. We're watching it" he said, turning on the DVD "no more complaining, young miss" he added, before climbing into bed, laying next to Kelsi and giving her a light kiss on her forehead.

_How could I complain, having you this close?_

* * *

He felt sleep at some point during the movie, although he wasn't sure when or why. He liked it, he really did, but somehow, he just hadn't managed to keep his eyes open…

He woke up with the sound of soft music reaching his ears. However, it wasn't from the movie. Yet, he knew the song. But… from where?

"_I've never had someone as good for me as you/ no one like you/ so lonely before I finally found/ what I've been looking for_" Kelsi was singing quietly to her self, playing the notes in a small keyboard she had in her room. She frowned a little, as she kept playing but no longer singing.

"Something's wrong?" he asked, standing up.

"Huh?" she said, not looking at him, still playing the last notes "Oh, forget it!" she exclaimed, pressing the last keys with a little too much strength.

"What's wrong?" asked the blond once again, inviting her to sit next to him again.

"I can't finish the song" she told him, letting her head rest against his shoulder.

"Is that the song you were composing in the school auditorium?" she nodded and he smiled a little "want some help? I'm not a composer but…"

She smiled a little "well, I guess you could help… after all, last time you helped me with most of it…"

Both of them grinned and sat next to the keyboard, Kelsi playing the melody, Ryan thinking about the lyrics. Last time, the ideas had just popped in his head after hearing Kelsi's playing. This time, however, things were a little slower.

But it really didn't mattered, he figured. As long as they were sitting next to each other and as long as he could gaze at her, everything was going to be fine.

* * *

"_So good to be seen/ So good to be heard/ Don't have to say a word/ For so long I was lost/ So good to be found/ I'm loving having you around!/This feeling's like no other/ I want you to know_!/"

"And then the chorus repeats… yeah, I think it sound wonderful…"

Ryan smiled as Kelsi kept making a few arrangements to her song. She was so talented! She made composing seemed such an easy task…

"You're great, Kelsi" he said, taking her left hand and kissing tenderly her palm "you're the best song writer ever"

"Stop flattering me, Ryan. I'm not that good" she protested, not really noticing his kisses all over her hand and now traveling over her arm.

"Of course you are! You need to believe more in yourself, you know?"

"Yeah, mom says that too…" she wasn't paying too much attention. Sometimes, she got so lost in her own, little world, that she forgot everything else.

He sighed. This was going no where. Sighing again, he began to play the song again. He wasn't nearly as good as Kelsi, but he did it quite well. He began singing and smiled when the girl actually looked at him. Closing his eyes, she allowed her to continue playing while he kept on singing.

"See? Told you it was great!" he exclaimed, once they were done.

She just nodded, cuddling closer to him.

"You didn't do it too bad either, Ryan" she informed him, grinning a little.

"Oh, come on, I didn't…"

"You helped me a lot"

"No, I didn't!" he argued, blushing a little "I just helped you with the 2 first lines and that's it!"

"Well, yes, but if you hadn't suggested them, I would have never been able to finish"

"I bet you would. That's just how good you are"

"You're way too used to being your sister's shadow" she whispered, closing her eyes.

"Beg you pardon?"

"You need to know you can shine on your own…" she yawned, she was feeling a bit sleepy "take some credit, once in a while…"

He didn't answer, not sure of his thoughts. Instead, he started playing with one of Kelsi's curls.

"You're gonna make me fall sleep…" she murmured, yawning again.

"It's late. I should go home"

"Okay… if you say so…" she yawned again and Ryan chuckled. Then, he placed a kiss on the tip of her nose.

"Good night, Kelsi. I'll see you tomorrow"

He stood up and watched as the girl got back to her bed. She curled under her covers and offered him a last smile, before closing her eyes. He smiled once again, grabbed his movies and exited the room.

"You're leaving?" asked Mrs. Nielson, who was just going downstairs.

"Yes, it's kinda late…"

She smiled and he followed her to the door. Once there, he said goodbye to Mrs. Nielson and started walking towards the bus stop. If his parents knew that Sharpay's was actually making him take the bus home…

He giggled, unable to contain himself. It had been a great day! By every moment he spent with Kelsi, he got the feeling that their relationship was going more and more stable…

And, without Sharpay's intromission, everything would work out perfectly, right?

* * *

Mrs. Nielson had never been a very curious woman. And most of the time, she tried to stay away from her daughter's business. Yet, that night, as she was giving Kelsi some medicine, she couldn't help to notice the music sheet laying over the keyboard.

"What's this?" she asked, while Kelsi took her pills. She read the first lyrics and smiled. Oh, wasn't that extremely fluffy?!

"It's just a song I was working on…" answered the youngest, not really caring because she felt way too tired.

"Was?"

"Oh, I've finished it today. With Ryan's help, actually" said the girl, a light blush creeping across her cheeks.

"Really?" asked the older woman with a knowing smile.

"I couldn't think of the lyrics so he…"

"So now he's your personal 'Sophie Fisher'?" interrupted her mother, reading the lyrics once again.

"Huh?"

"Weren't you watching 'Music and Lyrics'?"

"How…?"

"I walked in to bring you more tea. Both of you were fast sleep so…" Kelsi blushed a little more and her mother giggled "you two look really adorable, by the way"

"Mom… you know that dad will kill us if he ever heard that?"

"That you two fall sleep… TOGETHER?" she stressed the last word, enjoying making her daughter blush "honestly dear, you and your father are so conservative…"

"Mom!"

"Ok, ok, let's pretend that never happened" she winked "is he coming back tomorrow?"

"Yes, I think so…"

"Lovely! I'll prepare a special meal!"

"It's not necessary…"

"Oh, it is! Haven't you heard that the best way to a man's heart is through his stomach?"

"Shouldn't I be cooking, then?"

"You can do it later, when you're feeling better. For now, you should go back to sleep"

"But mom, I'm not tired…"

"No excuses, young miss. You need to get better soon! I know it must be charming having Ryan over every single afternoon, cuddling next to you but…"

"MOM!"

"Aren't we over dramatic?" she giggled, before kissing Kelsi's forehead "Good night, love"

"Good night, mom"

Mrs. Nielson exited the room, smiling knowingly to herself. Her baby girl was madly in love! And, for a mother like her, that was the most wonderful news in the entire world…

* * *

So… how was it? I'm starting to get the feeling that I'm just getting to 'fluffy' and nothing is really happening… what do you think? As for the 'music and lyrics' thing… well, the other day I was watching it and this idea popped in my head and well… couldn't resist!

Anyway, update will be up soon and hopefully, something will actually start happening! Hope you liked this!

Oh, by the way, today was my birthday so, if you wanna give a wonderful present, review!


	14. Jealousy, evil schemes and heartbreaks

New chapter!! Here's a little New Year's present for all my readers! LOL

Thanks to: Penny, fallinrain, Sohi, digigirl02 and Dramione x3. Also thanks to everyone who added this to their favorite/alert story list!

HSM belongs to Disney.

* * *

Chapter 14

Jealousy, evil schemes and heartbreaks.

"So… who's the girl your brother is visiting?"

Sharpay smirked a little, as she kept on picking new outfits. She was hoping that Pricilla would bring out the matter before she did.

"Kelsi; you know, the girl who's always hanging out with us?" said the girl, smiling knowingly to herself. With a little luck, Pricilla will help her with her scheme without really noticing it…

"Ah. Yes, I know who" she didn't say anything more for a while, but Sharpay knew that she'll push the matter further, eventually "are she and Ryan dating?"

Just what she had been waiting to hear. "No. Not really. However, you seem awfully jealous, my dear"

"You know I like your brother" said Pricilla, shrugging "but I wouldn't feel threatened by a girl like her"

"And why would that be?" asked Sharpay, curious, still smirking.

"Oh, come on Shar! We both know Ryan is not into those types of girls"

"And that would be…?"

"She's so shy and practically invisible!" exclaimed the cheerleader "Ryan likes easy-going, popular girls"

_You'll be surprised, darling _"I guess you got a point" stated Sharpay "what do you think, yellow or brown?" she asked, nonchalantly, showing her a pair of blouses, same design, different color.

"Brown. Goes better with your hair"

Sharpay nodded and put the yellow one back. After that, Pricilla kept on rambling about Ryan and how he couldn't possibly like Kelsi, just interrupting herself to make a few comments about Sharpay's clothes choices. The blond wasn't really listening but she enjoyed Pricilla's reaction; of course, she said she didn't think Kelsi was a real threat but Sharpay was quite sure that the cheerleader will be duplicating her efforts to win Ryan's heart.

And that was exactly what she had been hoping for.

* * *

She lay awake in bed until almost midnight, her mind wandering over and over to the little chat with his twin, during their trip home. It amused her to no end just how naïve and trusting Ryan could be, telling her all his plans and desires, without even thinking for a second that she could use them against him. During the last few months she had been making scheme after scheme to prevent him and Kelsi getting together and still…

Sometimes she did feel a little guilt. But just a little. Not enough to stop her. She loved her brother, of course but precisely because of that, she couldn't let him be with Kelsi. If her twin and the young composer got together, they'll be spending less and less time with her… Kelsi could actually steal her brother! And there was no way she was allowing that!!!

Still, she had to make a move, and the sooner, the better. She thought she had it all figured out: after all, Pricilla had almost told her that she'll be getting Ryan, no matter what (which was alright, because Ryan wouldn't be really in love which meant he won't be 'leaving' Sharpay) and yet, if her brother insisted in spending more time with Kelsi (all alone, 'cause there was no way she would go and visit her too) things could get… out of control.

She sighed. It seemed that she would be actually telling Pricilla her plan. It was the only way to speed things a little bit more. And even though she didn't enjoy sharing her brilliant ideas with someone else, this time, she'll have no other option.

But in the end, she thought, everything will be for the best… won't it?

* * *

"You want me to do… what?!"

"Stop being a Drama Queen, Pricilla. That's my job"

"But Sharpay, I can not do it!"

"You like my brother, don't you?"

"Well, yes, but…"

"So, what's the matter? It's just a little, innocent kiss"

"I'm not throwing myself at him! Who do you take me for?"

"Pricilla, please. Trust me; it would work out for the very best"

"I'm not sure, Shar, I mean…"

"Oh, whatever! If you don't want to, then don't! But I hope you don't mind me finding someone else…"

"NO!! I mean, I… argh! I hate you so much right now…"

"Don't worry, you'll forgive me, won't you, my dearest, soon to be, sister-in-law?"

Sharpay smirked and Pricilla smiled a little too. Evil scheme into motion! Phase one completed!

And now, she'll just have to wait for the final result…

* * *

Ryan seemed a little too happy for his own good. Sharpay watched him as he climbed the stairs, grinning like a fool, occasionally chuckling at some memory. So, she guessed, his little visit to Kelsi had gone better than she had hoped. She sighed. It was getting more and more complicated. Why wouldn't he just act as she expected? That way, nothing could possible go wrong…

But, oh well, it was funnier this way. It was a little more of a challenge. A nice change, perhaps.

She just wished that she wasn't gambling on something so important…

* * *

It had been a week since they came back to school. Sharpay was getting more and more nervous each day that passed. She was quite sure that Ryan was 'enjoying' himself with those 'visits' to Kelsi. And yes, she was extremely jealous.

So, when on Saturday's morning, her brother announced he was going to Kelsi's house AGAIN she couldn't take it anymore.

"What?! You're leaving?!" that was unbelievable!! They weren't even together and she had already stolen her twin? _Over my dead body _she thought angrily to herself.

"Yes, I'm having breakfast with Kelsi and I'll stay there for a couple of hours, I guess…"

"Do you really have to?" she asked, now getting desperate and ALMOST begging. But just almost, because Sharpay Evans never, ever begged!

"Shar is something wrong?" he asked, seriously concerned, taking her hand.

"No, it's just… umm… can I come?" the girl cursed silently. Of course she didn't want to come! But it was her only chance… Some sacrifices can be made once in a while, right?

"Sis?" he was confused. Seriously confused. Sharpay, in her right mind will never go with him to visit Kelsi, will she? And yet… "I guess… if you want to…"

"Of course I want to! She's my friend too!" she exclaimed, gripping his arm and dragging him towards her car "I've been such a horrible friend, should have visited her long time ago…" she kept on rambling, trying to avoid Ryan noticing how suspiciously she was acting.

However, as she started driving towards the other girl's house, a side glance to her brother made her shine with pride. Wasn't he adorable? He actually thought that she was trying to befriend Kelsi! As if…! Not that she disliked the brunette that much but she wasn't going to let her take Ryan away! Not even in a million years…

* * *

"Hi, Ryan dear!" exclaimed Mrs. Nielson as she opened the door, smiling enthusiastically. However, her smile almost faded as she realized the person standing outside her door wasn't her beloved 'son-in-law' "oh, hi Sharpay, what a big surprise seeing you here"

"Good afternoon, Mrs. Nielson" said the blond, smiling politely "my brother shall be here in a minute, he's just parking the car. May I come in?"

"Oh, sure, sure" answered the older woman, still a little startled by the girl's visit. Luckily for her, Ryan appeared right then, saving her from a rather awkward moment.

"Good morning, Mrs. Nielson!" he exclaimed, happily "I hope you don't mind, but my sister wanted to visit Kelsi too"

_I wonder her REAL reason for visiting…_ "Oh, of course I don't mind darling. Kelsi is in her room, as always, please, come on in"

The Evans twins smiled almost at the same time and entered. Sharpay climbed the stairs first, faking a smile the whole time, her brother, however, was completely oblivious.

Mrs. Nielson sighed. How the hell did the Evans raised such a nice boy and a completely mean girl?

* * *

Kelsi was feeling really uneasy about the whole situation. Having Sharpay sitting on a chair next to her bed, acting all concerned about her was something you don't see everyday. And, as the matter of the fact, the pianist was hoping she won't have to see that ever again.

Ryan tried to convince himself that everything was fine, that he should be glad to have his twin with him, thinking that she was kind of telling him that she 'supported' his and Kelsi's relationship. Which of course, wasn't the case, but hey! No one said he couldn't dream, right?

So, the day ended without any real sort of problem, but Kelsi was disappointed. She was hoping to spend more time with Ryan before going back to school (she had recovered from her flu and would be attending school next Monday). Oh, well, not everything can be perfect, right?

Unfortunately for Kelsi, things were just about to get worse.

* * *

"Kelsi?"

"Oh, good morning Ryan. How are you doing?" she asked politely, smiling. They were standing outside their classroom; the bell had just rang, so no one was outside besides from them.

"Fine. Hey, listen" he seemed to be in a hurry "I need to talk to you"

"What's wrong?" asked the girl, concerned.

"I think we need to talk about… about…" he was nervous and blushing a little "about us"

_Us?_ Kelsi blushed a little, remembering where the last conversation about 'them' had (almost) ended.

As if he could read her mind, he added "about what happened during Christmas break"

Oh, so now they were having the 'big talk'? They were finally going to discuss where their relationship was heading? The girl smiled.

"Sure. After school?"

"Yes, 'cause right now Sharpay shall…"

"Talking about me?" asked the blond, apparently appearing out of nowhere "something good, I hope" she added and when the others just smiled a little terrified, she smirked, satisfied "come on, we don't wanna be late for class, do we?"

Her twin and Kelsi nodded and followed her, not really talking between each other.

* * *

The young composer walked across the school halls after her lessons were over. Mrs. Darbus had arranged a reunion with the whole drama club and she was supposed to be there. She was hoping meeting Ryan before that, but Sharpay had informed her that her brother had 'something really important to do', however, she offered to walk with her towards the school auditorium and keep her company during Ryan's absence. Which was quite suspicious but the brunette didn't dare to complain.

They were just passing the gym when the sound of someone talking made both girls stop. Apparently, someone was in there and both thought they recognized that voice. Sharpay smirked, very proud of herself, as Kelsi immediately rushed towards the door. Oh, this was going to be so entertaining!!

* * *

"Pricilla, I really don't think we should be here…"

"Why not?"

"Well, for starters, the classes are over and the gym is supposed to be closed… and then, I really should be somewhere else…"

"It's a matter of a couple of minutes, really" argued the girl, pushing the gym doors, smiling encouragingly.

"But… ah, okay…" he sighed and followed her, wondering what did she want to tell him and why did she think it needed so much secrecy. However, he knew it wasn't a good idea arguing with his sister's friends so he just… went with the flow.

"Well… now that we're here…" said the cheerleader, apparently really nervous. Ryan raised an eyebrow, confused. What was going on in here?

"Pris? Mind telling me what…?" he could never finish because in that moment the girl kissed him. Just like that, without any sort of warning or something! He was way too startled to even try to stop her!

She let him go after a few seconds and he just kept staring at her. Pricilla looked over his shoulder and after seeing Sharpay giving her the 'thumbs up' she giggled and left. Ryan didn't move.

"A magnificent performance, dear" said the other girl, as soon as they were out of the gym.

"Thank you! I learned from the best!" they both giggled. Everything had gone according to the plan!

* * *

Kelsi sighed, leaning against the wall outside the gym, feeling completely defeated and depressed. So, it really didn't matter to him, did it? Of course, he might thought that the 'thing' that he and Kelsi had was something deep and everything but he couldn't completely change, right?

_He turned out to be a __womanizer, after all_ she sighed again. She didn't want to believe that. However, when she peeked at the gym's door and saw him with… which was her name? Cristina? No… Pricilla! That right! Ms. No-one-is-good-enough-for-me. Or at least, that was how the Wildcats called her. Pretty, but way too much full of herself to be worth the trouble. And yet, Ryan had managed to sweep her off her feet. Yep, he was definitely a Casanova. _Not that I can blame him… or her. He's just too handsome for his own sake._ She giggled, although it was just to hold back her tears.

"Kelsi?" she looked at him and faked a smile. She couldn't let him know that she had seen him. It was better if he just thought that she wasn't interested. Better to her own pride, that is.

"Hi Ryan. What's up?"

She seemed… sad. But she could be a good actress, Ryan decided. He briefly wondered if he should push the matter further, but he was quite sure that she'll say 'nothing' and everyone knows where does kind of answer leads…

"So, I… umm… about Christmas break" better to change the subject, he resolved. After all, hopefully, she would forget whatever was bothering her after hearing what he had to say.

"I think we're better off this way"

"I think we should…" he interrupted himself, after his mind registered Kelsi's words "wait a sec. What did you say?" he asked, in a mix of confusion and fear.

"I think we should keep it friendly. 'Cause really, Ryan, we'll be just ruining a great friendship and…" tears were trying to escape; nevertheless, she won't let them. Not now, at least. Later, at home, perhaps…

"I…umm… I" what the hell?! What had gone wrong?! Everything was perfectly smooth between them and now she wanted to… no, she didn't want to…? "Yes, my thoughts exactly" he said, firm and trying to appear stoical. If Kelsi had been paying closer attention she could have seen through his lie but she was to busy fighting her tears…

"So, umm, shall we go now?"

"Uh?"

"I mean, Mrs. Darbus might be waiting for us to start with the reunion…"

"Oh, sure, sure. You go; I'll catch you up in a second, okay?"

"Okay. See you soon, Ryan"

"Yes. Soon" he seemed so distracted but Kelsi didn't dare to ask. She was afraid she might start crying if she stayed with him any longer.

As the brunette ran towards the auditorium, Ryan sighed. He had let a wonderful chance pass him by. And the feeling… the horrible feeling… was slowly and painfully killing him.

* * *

Against the popular belief, Sharpay did have a conscience. She just didn't listen to it. Sometimes at night, however, guilt didn't let her sleep. That was one of those nights. The look in her brother face after whatever conversation he had with Kelsi; she had realized the consequences of her scheme, yet she hadn't thought that Ryan would look so… devastated.

But it was too late to regret it. The results had been the ones expected. And she ought to be happy.

* * *

So… how was it? I had this idea going inside my head for a while but once I wrote it… I'm not so sure. Anyway, what do you think?

Well, happy new year! See you soon!!


	15. There's no 'You and I'

A new chapter! Sorry for the wait, but I had no inspiration…

Anyway, thanks to: klyde, Darcehole, digigirl02, fallinrain, Monkeys.4eva, Dramione x3, mewkazurinu2004, Sohi and j5821.

HSM belongs to Disney.

* * *

Chapter 15

There's no 'you and I'.

Her long, soft, brown curls fell over her face, covering it completely, hiding the deep sorrow her eyes held. She was sitting on her bed, holding her knees close, a little notebook laying on her lap along with a pencil. As she always did when a deep emotion took over her, she was writing a song. This time, however, inspiration came along with lots and lots of tears. Tears through which she could not see. Tears that made whatever she wrote unreadable. She sobbed. Why did everything went worse? Was there not even a tiny light of hope?

* * *

Mrs. Nielson sighed. Where had she seen that? Umm… Oh, yes, in hundred of clichéd high school related movies. She had always thought it was quite pathetic. And yet, as she watched her own daughter crying quietly in her room, trying to get her not to notice, she couldn't help to felt her heart breaking.

Again, she sighed. However, she had never been a very 'sensible' woman and she really didn't know how to handle a crying teenager. She had grown up with 3 older, male brothers, whose solution to her heartbreaks had been going and beating the crap out of the guy that had made her cry. Which, she rarely appreciated and she thought that Kelsi would appreciate it even less…

She went to the kitchen and came back. No change. Again, she sighed. Oh well, it seemed that she'll need to talk to her…

"Want some tea?" she asked, finally entering the room, carrying a teapot. Kelsi looked at her, surprised. The girl had thought she was alone at home… she didn't want to talk to her mother about what happened at school. At least, not yet.

"Mom? What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be at work?"

"Nop. Well, yes but… oh, never mind that!" she concluded, letting herself fall next to her daughter "what's wrong, sweetie?"

"No-nothing!" almost screamed the younger one "I'm fine, really!"

"Here. Drink some tea" ordered her mother, frowning a little "you're the worst liar ever, darling"

"I know…" muttered Kelsi, complying "shouldn't you have brought me some chocolate ice cream?"

"Of course not! Tea is better! It keeps you young, healthy and thin!" exclaimed Mrs. Nielson, giggling a little. Kelsi smiled a little too. "Now, why are you crying?"

"Nothing. It's just… a very stupid thing, really"

"What did Ryan do?"

"How…?"

"Well, I'm making a random guess. But it seems natural, doesn't it? You just come from school and you want chocolate ice cream, so…"

"I can't fool you, can I?" asked the pianist, smiling sadly "He… well, I saw him kissing another girl and…"

"WHAT?!" that was it! He deserved to get his ass kicked! How dare he…?!

"Mom, please, there's no need to overreact…"

Overreact? She wasn't overreacting! That boy was dead! No one messed with her baby girl like that! Who the heck did he think he was?!

"It just… I'm a bit confused… I don't understand…"

Neither did she! After all, he had come to visit every single day of the last week and they had been cuddling, like they were together or something! Mrs. Nielson even suspected they had already kissed although, of course, she hadn't asked Kelsi about it…

"So, I told him we should just be friends… Do you think I should have done something different?"

The older woman looked at her, a little distracted. In her mind, she was scheming to kill a certain blond, so she had completely missed the whole tale her daughter was telling her.

"Well, you could have yelled to no end, but I guess that it really wouldn't have mattered…" she said, after a brief silence.

Kelsi sighed, pouring more tea into her cup. "I really like him, mom. Think I should give him another chance?"

"OF COURSE NOT!" she screamed, a little louder than she had intended. The youngest looked at her, concerned "I mean, eh… you should wait. If he is really interested, he won't give up"

Kelsi sighed and closed her eyes. "Guess you're right. Thanks, mom" she whispered, resting her head against the older woman's shoulder.

"Hey, what are mothers for?" she asked, smiling a little. Her daughter giggled "You should take a nap, darling"

She nodded, placing her little notebook on her bureau. Mrs. Nielson smiled sadly and stayed next to her; until she was sure the girl had fallen sleep. She took the notebook, reading the lyrics that were still readable.

_I thought you were my fairytale … …. … a wish… …. … coming true…………………………… I confused my feelings…. Truth…. When there was me and you…. ………… ………._

She sighed again, frustrated. Argh, boys were really stupid!

* * *

"Morning, Kels!"

She groaned a little, avoiding eye contact with Sharpay. She had arrived a little late to school, basically because she was avoiding the Evans twins. However, now, during gym class, she guessed her attempts had been in vain.

"Morning, Sharpay" she answered, her gaze fixed in the basketball game the boys were playing. Once again, Mr. Bolton was in a meeting with the Principal and had left the class alone.

Sharpay smirked and looked at the game too. This time, all the boys were playing, including her beloved twin. Her brother wasn't really into sports but he was a decent player when he wanted to be.

"He looks really hot while playing, don't you think?" asked the blond, smirking and sitting next to her.

"W-who?" asked Kelsi, blushing a little, still avoiding eye contact.

"Troy, of course!" exclaimed the other one, enjoying the shortest girl reaction "I can't call my brother 'hot', you know? It'll be… weird" she finished, shrugging.

"Oh… I didn't mean… I… umm…" she blushed a deeper shade of red and Sharpay chuckled.

She sighed dramatically and placed an arm around Kelsi shoulders. The other girl looked at her startled, panicking a little. The blond hided a smirk. "I warned you, didn't I?" she asked, giving the brunette a pitiful glance "Ryan can be… an amazing actor"

"I… how…?" this time, Kelsi was really panicking, surprised that the tallest girl knew about her and Ryan… umm… well… relationship?

"Dear, sweet, innocent Kelsi, it's quite obvious, isn't it? You saw him back in 'Lava Springs'! He can hardly stick to a girl for more than a month! Did you honestly think that it would be different with you?"

_You're being mean, Sharpay Evans _a voice whispered inside her head, but the girl ignored it. She had no time to waste with silly little voices! She wasn't being mean! It was the best for them all, seriously!

"Hope dies last, doesn't it?" said Kelsi, sighing, tears threatening to escape from her eyes at any second.

The blond didn't answer, her attention back to the game (or Troy, mostly) Her job was already done, after all. She was just making sure everything went according to the plan. She knew Kelsi wouldn't talk to her brother about the 'incident' between him and Pricilla. The girl was so incredibly naïve…

And therefore, so predictable…

* * *

"Hey Kelsi!"

The brunette stopped, as she heard someone screaming her name. She turned around, a shy smile on her face.

"Hi Zeke"

"Hi" said the boy, smiling "have you seen Sharpay?"

"I think she's with Mrs. Darbus" answered the brunette, nonchalant.

"Oh. Hey, umm, I was wondering… are you okay?"

"Sure. Why do you ask?" it was strange, she thought, but Zeke seemed really concerned about her. What could that mean? She knew he was completely infatuated with Sharpay, so certainly he wouldn't be hitting on her, would he?

"What happened between you and Ryan?" he asked, ignoring her question and staring directly at her eyes.

"Be-between Ry-ryan and m-me?" she was stuttering but she couldn't help it! Was it that obvious? Come on! She didn't spend enough time with Zeke for him to notice…!

"Yes! Last year… girl I know that look! It's the same I've been giving Sharpay all this years! He's totally, madly in love with you! And after Christmas break he seemed so amazingly happy that I thought… well, ummmm…" he hesitated a little, probably wondering if he had crossed the line, especially since Kelsi was as red as a tomato.

"We're not- I mean, he's just- we're not together or anything…" she was still getting redder every second that passed.

"Hey, no need to hide it!" argued the boy, smiling "I'm not telling Sharpay or anything. I guess if you want to keep it a secret…"

"No! I mean… he just my friend, really. He doesn't like me like that…"

Again, she felt the urge to cry, but contained herself. She looked so down! So, Zeke did the only thing he could thought of. He hugged her. Kelsi blushed even more, before returning the hug.

The sound of someone clearing his throat broke them apart. Ryan was standing next to them, giving a funny look to Kelsi, before glaring evilly at the basketball player. His twin was behind him, her jaw almost hitting the floor.

"The hell…?!" mouthed Sharpay, apparently too angry to voice her thoughts. The pianist immediately rushed at Ryan's side, afraid of the other girl's wrath.

"It's not what it seems" Zeke stated, suddenly really nervous. Wrong move. Everyone knows that when someone says that, it exactly what it seems!

"Really?" asked Sharpay, now glaring daggers at Kelsi "maybe we should have a little talk, dearest little sister of mine"

"I… umm… I should… I… gotta go!" exclaimed Kelsi, running away as fast as she could. Ryan looked at his twin, before running after his 'friend'.

"Little traitor…" whispered the blond and Zeke couldn't tell who she was referring to. However, when the girl glared at him, he gulped "so, Zeke, care to explain?"

"Are you jealous?" he asked; although he was scared, he still felt a little light of hope shinning at the end of the tunnel.

"Not-even-in-your-dreams" Sharpay stated, hitting his chest with a perfect manicured finger. Then, she turned around dramatically, flipping her hair and strolled down the hall, her high-heels echoing all around the place.

"Hey, Zeke!" said Chad, appearing out of nowhere "what happened between you and 'Ice Queen'?"

"Man, she's jealous" said the other, not really listening to his friend "She's jealous! There's hope!" he exclaimed, before hugging Chad and then running towards the gym, screaming like a madman.

"What's wrong with him?" asked Troy, confused.

Chad shrugged and the other let the matter drop. After all, trying to understand Zeke's happiness whenever Sharpay gave him even a second glance, was not a good idea…

* * *

So… how was it? It's short, I know. I think some parts may sound a little funny, but most of this I just translated from Spanish to English, so, expects grammar mistakes…

Oh, and the song! Did you recognized it? It's 'when there was me and you' from the first HSM movie! Sorry, I'm not very good coming up with songs or stuff like that so… it just seemed to fit so well!

Anyway, update shall be up soon! See you!


	16. I won't give up

Another chapter!! It didn't take that long, did it? And actually, I'm kinda happy with this one…

Anyway, thanks to my lovely reviewers: Darcehole, j5821, rkfollower, Sony89, Dramione x3, digigirl02, mewkazurinu2004 and Marilia11.

HSM belongs to Disney.

* * *

Chapter 16.

I won't give up.

The school halls were empty, just as he expected them to be. He didn't want to stroll into someone. He just wanted to be alone with his thoughts, especially since there were too many inside his head.

Sharpay had seemed a bit confused by his early departure, but she hadn't confronted him about it. For once, she decided to be nice to her brother.

He yawned, picking his books out of his locker. It was way too early in the morning. The first students will be arriving in fifteen minutes, at least. He would have loved to be in his house, having breakfast, but he needed some time alone without any distractions.

He went to his first classroom and sat in his usual seat. He closed his eyes and let his head rest against the table. No sound could be heard. The maintenance staff might be there too, but no one would really bother him…

* * *

Pricilla yawned and cursed under her breath. Why the hell did she have to be at school so early? Sharpay had called her fifteen minutes ago and had ORDERED her (the nerve of that woman!) to arrive at school INMEDIATLY. She had done her best to take a quick shower and dress quickly, yet she didn't have breakfast. So now, she was sleepy and hungry. Stupid, annoying, demanding Sharpay. Why were they friends, anyway?

"Shar? Are you here?" she mumbled, now almost standing outside their classroom. Where was the blond? She better be there or…!

However, as soon as she entered the room, all her irritation disappeared, almost magically.

"Pricilla?"

"Oh, hi Ryan" she gave him a flirty smile, before sitting in front of him "how are you?"

"Fine… what are you doing here?" he didn't want to sound rude but he was seriously confused.

"Oh, I, well…" she understood why Sharpay had called her, but she wished her 'friend' had warned her about this little… arrangement! Now she had to improvise! Damn, she was a cheerleader, not an actress! "I sorta… wake up earlier! And I… umm… didn't notice until… well…" now she was just saying silly things! Damn Sharpay! She was making a fool out of herself in front of Ryan and it all was the other girl's fault!

However, said boy wasn't paying attention. He just nodded, smiling sympathetically.

"Anyway, Ryan, since we're already here, with no one else…" she bated her eyelashes in a flirty way "have you thought about… umm… 'the other day'?" she smiled sweetly, her face merely an inch apart from the boy's.

"What…?" he didn't notice how close they were. He was too lost in contemplation to care, anyway "oh, you mean…" he blushed, as realization hit him. They needed to talk about that… he had felt so bad after his conversation with Kelsi that he had completely forgotten about Pricilla.

Her smile became wider and she got closer to him, their lips almost touching "yes, Ryan dear…" she whispered and the blond could feel her breath over his mouth, making him panic, suddenly realizing how close they were.

"Pri-pricilla!" he tried to back off, but his chair wasn't in the mood to cooperate with him and didn't move "I… well… I…" his mind had gone white, unable to articulate a decent sentence to explain what was he feeling.

She withdrew, giving him a funny look before giggling. Ryan couldn't tell what she find so hilarious but as long as she stay away from him, he wasn't complaining!

"You're such a sweetie, Ry" she said, still giggling "how can a girl resist you?"

He wondered that too! Why did Kelsi turned him down? Well, that wasn't the matter he was now discussing with the cheerleader, but he couldn't help to speculate…

"You really like her, don't you?"

Now he was really confused! What was Pricilla talking about? If she meant Kelsi… but surely she didn't know… how could…?

"Yes, I do" the words were in his mouth before he could think clearly. The hell…? That was stupid! If Pricilla knew then she will tell Sharpay and then… he was so dead…

Pricilla smiled sadly, before giving him a quick peek on the lips "I'm going to get my books… see ya later, ok?" she exited the classroom, tears already forming in her brown eyes but Ryan didn't follow her. He knew that it would have been gentlemanly to follow her and try to comfort her; however, he also knew that it may give her the wrong idea…

He sighed. He hated making a girl sad. But honestly, he couldn't date every single woman he met! And right now, he had his sight set on a very special, beautiful, brunette pianist…

* * *

Nothing relevant happened during the rest of the day. He was kind of glad about that. He thought he wouldn't be able to go through anything else…

So, when he and Sharpay walked down the hall, she babbling about some silly thing or another, he had stopped worrying about Pricilla and was just enjoying his day.

That was until he found THEM. Zeke and Kelsi were talking which really wasn't the strangest thing on earth. What was strange, however, was the fact of how close they were standing. Of course, once in a while, they had a little chat but they never…

And suddenly, the boy hugged her. She seemed a little startled, but returned the hug. Ryan's jaw hit the floor. Honestly, it never crossed Ryan's mind that Zeke might actually… HOW DARE HE?!

He felt a sudden urge to kill his sister's eternal suitor (although it seemed, he wasn't as eternal as he believed) He heard Sharpay's gasp, but ignored it. He mustn't kill Zeke. Oh, but the boy was asking for it…!

He cleared his throat and they broke apart. Kelsi immediately blushed. He didn't listen to the other boy's explanation, since it was mostly for his twin. He didn't care. He was still going to murder him!

However, when the brunette started running away, he forgot his rage and ran after her. He could take care of the basketball player later. Right now, catching HIS girl seemed like the most important thing to do.

* * *

"Kelsi! Kelsi, wait!"

God, that girl could run a marathon! She was so fast! How didn't he notice before? Suddenly, she stopped, making him almost trip with her.

"I'm sorry" she said, her cheeks still red and Ryan couldn't tell if it was because of the running or because of what had just happened with Zeke (whatever that was!) Neither could he tell what was she sorry for but he guessed he could ask about that.

"About what?"

"Running away. I want to live a little longer, if you don't mind" He looked confused. She giggled a little. "Your sister. She probably wants to kill me now…"

"Oh!" he said, suddenly understanding "she might. But you'll be fine. I'll protect you" he assured her, smiling shyly.

"It really wasn't… I mean, we were just talking… We don't… I mean" again, she was babbling and blushing, playing nervously with her hair, avoiding eye contact with the boy.

"Hey, you don't have to explain anything!" he said, a slight blush appearing on his cheeks "It's not like we are together or something…" He contained his urge to slap himself. Really, just how stupid could he be?!

"Yes, you're right" she whispered, sadly, although he didn't notice "so, umm… I should be going before Sharpay comes…"

"I said I'll protect you, didn't I?" said the blond, placing an arm around her shoulders without really thinking "after all, what are 'Prince Charmings' for?

She smiled and looked away, remembering the first time Ryan had declared he will be 'prince charming' and she'll be his 'damsel in distress'. Back then, she had honestly thought that they might end up together…

They walked together towards Sharpay's car. Ryan had decided he and his twin were giving Kelsi a ride home, even if the brunette insisted she'll rather walk home. He wanted to be with the young pianist a little longer. No, that's not exactly true. He NEEDED to be with her. He wasn't a jealous man and most of the time he was rather secure of himself…

However, seeing Kelsi in some other man's arms, even if it had been an 'innocent hug' had shaken him badly…

* * *

"Chocolate ice cream?"

He looked at his mother, who was standing in his room entrance, holding the biggest ice cream bowl ever.

"I beg your pardon?" he said, seriously confused. Why was his mother standing there, offering him chocolate ice cream? It was so… weird.

"You look like you may need it" she said, shrugging and entering the room. She placed herself next to her son, on his bed.

"Okay… if you say so…" he took the bowl and took a spoonful.

"So, what's the matter?" asked Mrs. Evans, taking a spoonful for herself.

"Nothing" he replied automatically, a little too fast to be true. The woman arched her eyebrows, her way of saying 'I don't believe you'.

"Something's bothering you, ducky. So you'll better talk to me or I send your sister over and…"

"NO!" he exclaimed, truly terrified at the possibility of being interrogated by his twin "it's just… well…" he sighed and Mrs. Evans hugged him a little, encouraging him to continue "it's about Kelsi"

"Oh" she said, smiling knowingly "you still haven't confessed, have you?"

"I tried" he explained, remembering the day before "but she wouldn't listen. Said we should be just friends and all that stuff…"

"Oh, darling…"

"And today I… well, it's really nothing, I guess but…" he bit his lip, unsure of continuing "I saw her… umm… hugging Zeke…" not exactly. It had been the other way around, he guessed but it really didn't matter, did it?

"Zeke? Sharpay's eternal suitor?" she couldn't help to giggle a little "Oh, sweetie…!"

"Mom! It's serious!" protested the blond, a light blush on his cheeks "I mean, I know it hardly means something but…"

"Ryan you're overreacting! She probably… well, I don't know…but there must be a good reason for her behaving!" she smiled, stroking her son's face "just talk to her about it"

"I… well, we sorta…" again, he bit his lip and instead of trying to explain anything further, he decided to continue eating his ice cream.

"You'll be fine, ducky. Eventually, all shall work out for the best"

He smiled and she kissed his forehead. After that, the woman stood up and left him alone with his thoughts.

After all, there were too many things on his mind…

* * *

"Sharpay!"

Both of the Evans twins stopped, even if the girl had just called for the female. Pricilla smiled shyly at Ryan, before gripping the other girls arm.

"What's up?" asked the blond, trying to break free; Pricilla's grip was a little too strong and was hurting her.

"We need to talk" hissed the cheerleader, before dragging her to an empty classroom. Ryan looked at them, confused, before shrugging and deciding it was none of his business; therefore, he went to his class, not really worried about Sharpay's and her friend's 'problem'.

* * *

"What the hell is wrong with you?!" screamed the blond, when the other finally let her go.

"I'm done, Shar"

"What?"

"You know what I mean"

Did she think she was psychic or something? She didn't have a clue what was she talking about! And then, realization hit her "Oh, you mean that. May I ask why?"

"I refuse to seduce a boy who's clearly interested in someone else" stated Pricilla, crossing her arms over her chest.

"So, you're giving up? You disappoint me, darling"

"There's no use, Shar. You know that eventually they'll end up together"

Of course not! Not as long as she was there! Pricilla would not longer help her with her scheme, so what? It wasn't like she couldn't find another girl to keep Ryan… umm… 'entertained'.

"Then, we have nothing else to tell each other" declared Sharpay, smirking "I shall take my leave"

"I'm telling Ryan"

She stopped dead on her tracks "I'm sorry, I think I misunderstood you…?"

"You heard me well, Sharpay. I'm telling Ryan about…"

"You're not!" screamed the other female, gripping her arm with more strength than the one expected from a girl of her complexion "You better not, Pricilla, if you have the slightest desire to stay alive…" her tone was threatening and the cheerleader gulped. Never had she thought that Sharpay could belike that! She was so damn scary!

Satisfied, the blond let her go, still smirking and turned around "See you later, sweetheart. I'm hoping we'll be making a shopping trip next week, okay?"

Pricilla nodded, even though she knew the other couldn't see her. But she was too terrified to speak. She had heard that an angry Sharpay could be a sight to behold but she never thought…

Sharpay exited the room and went searching for her brother, examining her manicured nails. Stupid Pricilla had made her break one. Oh well, you can't have everything in life, can you?

* * *

So, how was it? As I said earlier, I liked how this turned out. Sorry if it sometimes gets confusing… but hopefully it is still understandable?

Anyway, thanks for reading! See you soon!


	17. Won't U B my Valentine, my litle friend?

Another chapter! Took me forever to write it! I was so insure about where was this heading… Oh! By the way, I made a really, really small modification in last chapter. Hopefully, now it is more understandable… But really, no need to go and check it…

Anyway, thanks to: digigirl02, Sony89, Darcehole, Dramione x3, fallinrain, Orcatje and The Queen of Mischief, for their lovely reviews and to everyone who added this to their favorite/alert story list!

HSM belongs to Disney

* * *

Chapter 17.

Won't you be my valentine, my little friend?

January passed without anything relevant and Kelsi was starting to get used to the whole 'just friends' deal. Of course, her new 'relationship' with Ryan was a bit awkward sometimes (especially when they were all alone) but she thought it was working pretty fine (even though she still liked him)

It was a regular, February, Friday morning. It was still a bit cold outside, although tolerable. She was sitting in her usual place, minding her own business (a.k.a. the storyline of a musical she was trying to write) when someone placed the biggest cookie's tray ever in front of her.

"Morning Kelsi!" greeted Zeke, with a grin.

"Hi" she answered a little displeased for being so rudely interrupted. Just when she had a rush of inspiration…

"Would you do me a favor?" asked the boy, with a pleading look that he knew Kelsi wouldn't be able to resist.

"Sure" she said. Whatever to make him leave her alone. Not that she didn't enjoy Zeke's presence, but right now she wanted to keep on composing, before she completely lost her inspiration.

"Try this" he basically ordered, giving her one of the cookies. She eyed it suspiciously, before taking a small bite. However, as soon as soon as she started chewing, her eyes widened and she took a bigger bite. And another. And another one. Soon, there was no more cookie. She took another one and ate it. She looked at Zeke, who was smiling and she decided to take another one. And another. Maybe just one more…

Soon, the tray was empty and Kelsi felt a little guilty. Too much sugar and carbohydrates. But… who cared?! Those were the most delicious cookies ever!

"So, what do you think?" asked the boy, still smiling.

"They were great! Were did you get them?" she asked, enthusiastically, her previous annoyance completely forgotten.

"I… well… actually, it's an old family recipe" he said suddenly nervous and avoiding eye-contact "but, umm… what I've meant to ask… do you think Sharpay will like them?"

Those were for Sharpay? Kelsi immediately paled. If she ever found out that she had eat all her cookies…

"Yes, I'm sure she'll love them" she assured, smiling apologetically "sorry for eating them all" she blushed a little.

"Oh, don't worry. I was actually thinking of giving them on Monday, as her Valentine's gift"

Valentine Day? Oh god, she had completely forgotten about that! She immediately started wondering just how much awkward will that day be for Ryan and her…

"So, what are you giving Ryan?" he asked, winking. The girl blushed.

"I… well, I haven't…"

"He loves chocolates and cakes, you know?" he said, nonchalantly.

"How do you know that?"

"Sharpay complains a lot about her brother always eating her Valentine gifts" he said, grinning. Kelsi giggled.

Just then, said pair of twins entered the classroom and Zeke immediately rushed towards Sharpay, greatening and complimenting her. Ryan chuckled while his sister rolled her eyes.

Kelsi smiled at him before returning her attention to her previous composition. It was no use, her inspiration was gone but right now, she didn't feel like talking to him…

* * *

"_We're soarin', flyin'/ There's not a star in heaven, that we can't reach/ If we're trying/ So we're breaking free"_

She sang too herself. That actually sounded good! But, it was so difficult! She loved composing but sometimes… it could get really frustrating!

"I'm home, baby girl!"

Kelsi sighed. So, her mom was back from her job. Perfect. Now, all she had to do was ask her, really nicely…

_She's gonna kill me. She will say I have no self esteem whatsoever and she's gonna yell at me. __This could be even worse than Sharpay screaming to no end…_

And yet, she was doing it. Because Zeke had given her a crazy idea and she knew she could not rest until she tried…

* * *

"Hi mom" she said, peeking at the kitchen's door. Mrs. Nielson was now looking inside the refrigerator, taking a few ingredients to make a 'decent dinner'.

"Hey, sweetie, what's up?" she asked, not really looking at her, quietly wondering why were they out of tomatoes…

"I… umm… can I ask you a favor?"

"Of course, darling" the older woman said, still not looking at her.

"Would you… help me baking a chocolate cake?"

"What for?" the other asked, now cutting the vegetables over the kitchen's table.

"Valentine's Day" she gulped and continued, before she chicken out "I'm giving it to Ryan"

"Wha…? Ah! S***!" Mrs. Nielson cursed loudly, when she cut herself. She stared at her daughter, wondering if she had heard correctly.

"Oh my gosh! I'll get you the medical supply…!" exclaimed the young brunette, rushing upstairs.

"Stop right there, miss!" screamed her mother and Kelsi knew she was in deep trouble "come back and explain me this 'cake' thing"

The composer sighed and went down stairs, biting her lip, knowing to well where this conversation was heading…

It had been a bad idea. Very bad idea, indeed.

* * *

It hadn't been as bad as she had thought. Sure, her mother had yelled a little and advised her not to be so 'forgiving', but accepted to help her anyway.

'Love is a crazy thing' she had said, before going to the supermarket to get all the ingredients 'And a girl in love is just plain stupid' she complained, while driving. Kelsi smiled sheepishly and she messed up her hair 'You owe me one' lastly, she had warned, when they were paying.

And just as soon as they were arriving home, her mobile phone rang. Mrs. Nielson glared at the little thing as if it was the source of all her troubles.

"Yes?" she said, not bothering to be polite, too worried about her angry mother.

"Kelsi, dear!"

_You have to be kidding! _"Sharpay?"

"Yes, it's me! Such a lovely surprise, isn't it?"

_Not really_ "What can I do for you?" she asked, trying to smile and she could see Mrs. Nielson rolling her eyes, getting angrier every second that passed.

"Well, Ryan and I were rehearsing for the spring musical and… well, we sorta wonder if you could help us…" she was being annoyingly sweet. Kelsi sighed; she knew she had no way of refusing. Then, she could hear someone knocking at Sharpay's door "Ryan, I'm in the middle of something here! Stop banging at my door!"

A tumoirl followed and she could just hear Sharpay's screams and Ryan's voice. They were arguing and finally, Ryan got the phone "sorry about that" he said, panting from his little 'fight' with his sister "you don't have to, Kelsi. Sharpay is just being…"

"Don't worry" she said and couldn't help to smile "I'll go. Just pick me up, alright? I have no idea where you two live…"

"Oh! Sure! I'll be there in twenty minutes! Thanks, Kelsi, you're the best!"

And he hung up. She sighed. Now, definitely, her mother was killing her…

"Just go now" ordered the older woman "but you are baking, young lady! I'll wait for you!"

"Thanks mom" she said, giving her a kiss on the cheek "I promise I won't be late"

* * *

But she had been late and she wasn't surprised when her father prevented her from waking her mother up and advised to immediately go to her room, if she wanted to stay alive.

She lay over her bed, still fully dressed, way too tired to change into her pajamas. Nothing particularly interesting had happened at the Evans' house. She was a bit amazed by the size of it, but she really couldn't take a look around because as soon as she arrived, Sharpay had dragged her to the music room, where she had spent the rest of her Saturday. The blond had been kinda nice, and hadn't yelled that much or at least, not at her; on the contrary, Ryan had been the target of the other girl's wrath.

She stood up, tossed her covers aside (with the little strength she had left) and lay down. She needed to sleep and psychologically prepare for her mother's sermon…

* * *

"Morning, sweetheart!"

Kelsi opened an eye and stared at her mother, who was shaking her enthusiastically, trying to wake her up.

"Five more minutes…" she whispered, placing her covers over her head once again, after all, yesterday she had arrived home quite late…

"None of that, young missy!" stated her mother, uncovering her "we're baking"

Baking? She had woken up so early and so rudely because they were baking? What the heck…?!

"Mom…"

"Remember" Mrs. Nielson stated, dragging her out of bed and then proceeded to push her towards the bathroom so she could take a shower "the best way to a man's heart is through his stomach"

And suddenly, everything made sense. And although Kelsi still protested a little (before asking for some clean clothes) she obeyed.

Because, in the end, love makes us do the strangest things…

* * *

She didn't like cooking. She didn't hate it, but she didn't enjoy it. According to the older woman, she was too clumsy for her own sake and that was potentially dangerous while cooking.

"That's too much sugar, Kel!" Mrs. Nielson screamed, at top of her lungs and Kelsi frowned. How much she hated when her mother call her that!

"I wanna sleep" she protested, leaving the sugar on the counter.

"Should think about before spending night at a certain SOMEONE's house…" her voice was barely a whisper, but it was a very pissed whisper…

"I didn't spend the night there! I just go to help them rehearsing…!"

"May I ask you something?" Kelsi gulped. She didn't like her mother tone. She was being so serious… (which was highly unusual in her)

"I… guess…"

"Have you already forgotten what happened almost a month ago?"

"No" it was the truth, but, no matter what, she still liked Ryan. A lot. So, shame on her 'cause she really couldn't just give him up!

"Okay" she smiled (a sincere smile, no less!) and go back to supervising her daughter's baking. The youngest was a little confused, but decide against pressing the matter any further. Sometimes, her mother was truly unpredictable…

* * *

"Oh my gosh! Zeke, it's so cute!"

Kelsi smiled as she heard Sharpay thanking Zeke for her Valentine's gift. The boy was smiling like a fool and the girl leaned closer to him, before giving him a peek on the cheek. And then, she turned around and went to her classroom, dragging Ryan with her.

"You didn't give her cookies" Kelsi noted, smiling.

"Nop. Decided against it in the last minute" he smiled at her, leaning against Sharpay's locker.

"May I ask why?"

"Thought you'll like them better" and so, she now had another big cookie's tray. She blushed.

"I… I… umm… why?" she was blushing ten different shades of red while trying to look over Zeke's shoulder, just to make sure no else was seeing them.

"Feel like it" he answered, grinning "see ya later, girl"

And just like that, he was gone. She looked at the cookies and tentatively picked one. Just as good as the previous ones. God, that man was a great baker!

She hided the rest of them in her locker, not really wanting someone to find out. Specially not Ryan and/or Sharpay. That would have a very nasty ending…

* * *

She never understood the whole 'sending flowers' and 'secret admirer' deal. Of course, it was very sweet receiving roses on Valentine's Day but which was the point of sending them as a 'secret admirer'? You may never found out who send them! So, why bother…?

Sharpay, however, seemed very pleased as another 'messenger' gave her 5 more roses. Ryan rolled his eyes as his sister keep on squealing, wondering who might send them and asking him if he thought that Troy might be one of this 'secret admirers'

Kelsi looked at the 'jocks table', where Troy Bolton had now the biggest chocolate mountain ever, courtesy of his multiple admirers. So, boys give girls roses, girls give boys chocolates and then… what? They'll never know who send them!

She looked at Ryan, who also had a small pile of chocolates that he was, of course, sharing with his sister (mostly) and with the rest of the 'drama club' members. She sighed. She would have sent him chocolates, if she didn't find the whole deal quite pointless…

"Kelsi Nielson?"

She looked at the boy and frowned a little. He was a senior and since seniors arranged this whole 'flower-chocolate sending', it could only mean…

"Yes?"

"This is for you"

A single perfect thornless white rose. She took it, completely startled. What…? Who…? She tried to interrogate the messenger, but he had already left, giving more roses to more girls.

Ryan eyed her, glaring evilly at the poor rose. Kelsi didn't notice, however. Sharpay had stopped her rambling and now send alternative glances at her twin, her 'almost' sister-in-law and at the flower. Strange… very strange…

* * *

"So… umm… thanks for the ride…"

"You're welcome"

He was being too serious. It seemed like he was a little mad, but Kelsi couldn't figure out why. She smiled sweetly at him. They were standing outside her house, which was a common occurrence; since January, he had insisted on accompanying her until her door.

"Well… wait here, ok?" she said, suddenly blushing, before rushing inside the house, leaving a very puzzled Ryan outside.

"What the…?"

The door opened again and there was Kelsi, holding a small, heart-shaped chocolate cake. "This is for you"

"For me?" he asked, his confusion growing.

"Yes, you know… as a Valentine's gift" she was avoiding eye-contact and he smiled tenderly at her.

"Thanks" he whispered, giving her a quick peek on the cheek "I hope you like my gift too"

He turned around and left, a smug smile on his face. The brunette stared at him, perplexed, before closing her door and going to her bedroom. So many things to think about…

* * *

On her room, over her little desk, lay a flower bouquet. Red and white tulips, along with smaller flowers, like baby's breath and others than Kelsi really couldn't indentify. She smiled before breathing in their scene. Such a lovely perfume…

So, that was Ryan's Valentine's gift. But then… who could have sent the white thornless rose?

* * *

"Why are you so grumpy?" He shrugged and Sharpay sighed "she gave you cake, for God's sake! You know she still likes you!"

She hated that little fact, but it was still the truth. And, right now, she would say anything to kill her brother's cranky mood!

"It's just… I wonder… the rose…" he was basically murmuring to himself, but Sharpay could catch a few phrases. She frowned.

"So, it really wasn't you…" she whispered, smirking a little. Interesting. Very interesting. Now, if she could only…

"Do you recall when we were 7 and mom bought that book of flower's meanings?" he started and Sharpay gave him a funny look "Do you remember that after reading it I told you that, from then on, I'll never give someone roses…" she slowly nodded her head "because there are so many other ways of telling a girl you love her, that I found the whole rose deal out-fashioned and clichéd?"

Yes, that was her darling twin, aged 7. Such a hopeless romantic, even back then! "Seems you got a rival, then" Ryan huffed. Her smirk became wider. _And now I just have to find out who is he… _

A brilliant new scheme! She had been trying to get Ryan a girlfriend when all she ever needed was to find Kelsi a boyfriend! So clever, indeed!

* * *

So, how was it? Originally, this chapter was going to be named 'angel of music' which was going to be incredibly fluffy. Then, another one whose title shall be left unrevealed. And then this one, so I was hopping it will be up for Valentine's Day, but then I realized a had no more story line for the rest of the semester so…

Oh, in case you wanted to know, a white rose stands for secrecy and pure love, while it being tornless means 'love at first sigh'. Wanna take a guess who send it? And the red tulip stands for 'believe me' and 'declaration of love'.

Anyway, hope you liked it. Any ideas, suggestions, critiques or whatever, will be very welcome!

Thanks for reading!


	18. Angel of music

Here's a new chapter!!! It didn't take long, did it? I would have updated yesterday but I wanted to think about it a little longer… Still… I'm not completely satisfied with it…

As always, thanks to my lovely reviewers: digigirl02, VirgIsMyBird, rkfollower, Dramione x3, bronzedbeautyholic, Nutmeg Lee, J5821, the queen of mischief, Sony89 and Darcehole.

HSM belongs to Disney and 'the Phantom of the Opera' belongs to Andrew Lloyd Weber (or so I was told... lol)

* * *

Chapter 18

Angel of music.

The rehearsals for the play were quite long. The spring musical was going to be 'The phantom of the opera' and, since it required lots of hard work, the members of drama club stayed until 7 or 8 o'clock. On Friday's evening, sometimes until 9 or 10.

Kelsi sighed as she started to play, once again, 'Angel of music'. As always, Sharpay had the leading role (meaning she was playing Christine) and the brunette had to admit that she might be the only female in East High who could put up with such an intense practice without completely losing her voice. Having such strong lungs did pay off…

It was a marvelous musical but it was so difficult! Kelsi's fingers hurt like hell for so much playing and she messed up the notes once in a while. Besides, Mrs. Darbus was a perfectionist and would make them repeat a scene hundred of times, so she had even more chances to get the melody wrong…

Ryan sat next to her, smiling encouragely, patiently waiting for his turn to appear. He was playing the Phantom, of course. The guy playing Raoul was also sitting close to them, although he rarely spoke. He was a senior, therefore they really didn't know him at all, though Kelsi thought he was a bit 'romantically interested' in Sharpay.

She was wandering and she knew it but couldn't help it. It was late, she was tired and Ryan's closeness wasn't helping. How much she wanted to cuddle next to him…!

"Quite well, Ms. Evans" Mrs. Darbus said, when the song ended and the blond said her dialogs, along with Alison, who was playing Giry "you too, Ms. Grey. Now, if you guys could please change the scenery…" she continued, addressing to a group of boys who where there out of punishment.

"How was I?" asked Sharpay, immediately rushing towards her brother, smiling sheepishly. It was a side of Sharpay that Kelsi didn't know existed; she was so much like a little girl, who needs to be constantly reminded of how good she is! Really, she was acting so insecure…!

"Amazing, sis" answered the boy, giving her a little hug "why are you so nervous? We still have many rehearsals in front of us…"

"Well, yes" she said, crossing her arms "but Ryan, you know this is a very demanding play and I've always…"

"You've always wanted to do it. Yes, I know Shar, but you're pressing yourself too much. You're gonna lose your voice if you keep pushing yourself…"

She sighed and Ryan hugged her again, tracing small circles along her back, to soothe her. It was weird, Kelsi thought, that girl was no where near to the Sharpay she knew. And yet, she guessed that she could be a nice and insecure person when she was feeling too much pressure on her…

"Now, Ms. Evans…" called Mrs. Darbus, a few seconds later "back to scene, if you please"

The girl was back to her old self by the time she stood in the center of the stage once again. Surprising, just how fast she could put up a façade. But… which one was the 'real' her? Kelsi couldn't help to wonder.

The guy playing Raoul stood up too and started acting his part with Sharpay. They sang their song (thankfully, they both did it quite well and they didn't have to repeat it) Afterwards, the boy left, Mrs. Darbus complimenting him and then…

"Ms. Nielson, if you please…"

She nodded and started playing quietly. Ryan stood up and started his dialog, Sharpay followed and then they started to sing 'Angel of Music/the mirror'. Kelsi smiled the whole time because she really couldn't help herself. Ryan was such a marvelous singer and actor… (and she was so in love with him…)

Thus, as long as Ryan was on the drama club she would never mind to stay in school until midnight if needed…

* * *

"_Think of me, think of me waking/silent and resigned/Imagine me, trying too hard/ to put you from my mind/ Recall those days/ look back on all those times/Think of the things we'll never do / there will never be a day,/when I won't think of you . . ."_

Sharpay kept singing to herself, closing her eyes. Ryan was driving, because it was safer that way. His twin was so immersed in her character, that she completely lost conscience of the real world…

Which was (potentially) a good thing. It meant that she wouldn't be scheming for a while (or so he hoped) As she continued singing, Ryan briefly wondered which song from the Phantom of the Opera was Kelsi's favorite. 'Think of me' was Sharpay's favorite, because, according to her, it expressed every girl's deepest wish. To be remembered by her lover, forever.

His favorite? 'All I ask of you'. Yes, he was, indeed, a hopeless romantic. His ex girlfriends seemed to like that, though…

They arrived at school, just as the last notes sounded. Sharpay exited the car with amazing grace, smiling sweetly at Troy, who by mere coincidence was passing by. The boy smiled back (a little hesitant, Ryan noted) and the girl giggled.

"Do you think he likes me?" she asked, looking at her reflection in the car's mirror.

"Maybe" answered her brother, with a shrug "but maybe you should give Zeke…"

"We are not discussing this again, Ryan" she protested, taking her pink bag "besides, I've already told you there's no way he's Kelsi's secret admirer"

But Ryan begged to differ. He had seen the boy giving cookies to Kelsi. Sure, he hadn't told his sister (or the other girl) about it, but he had the slight suspicion…

However, Sharpay may be right. Zeke was too infatuated with her to notice someone else… or not?

* * *

"Kelsi?"

"Umm?" she was playing, with her eyes closed, trying to get the notes right, without looking at the music sheet. He wondered if it was a bad moment, but the girl stopped, opened her eyes and looked at him, encouraging him to continue.

"I was wondering… which is your favorite Phantom of the Opera's song?"

She smiled and started playing once again with her eyes closed. Ryan recognized it immediately.

"'Angel of music?" she nodded, still smiling and he was a little confused "why?"

"I think it's sweet" she answered, stopping once more and gazing at him "I never met a guy who would come up with such a lovely nickname for his beloved"

"Isn't Christine the one who…?"

"Yes and no. I don't worry myself too much about those details, Ryan" she answered, a playful smile on her lips and, for the tenth time that morning, the blond boy had to resist his urge to kiss her.

"Well, guys, let's get down to business!" Mrs. Darbus entered in the room and the whole cast was immediately in front of her, waiting for orders.

Kelsi smiled as she watched Ryan leave her side and prepared to start playing. A few seconds latter, she was playing 'Masquerade' (following Mrs. Darbus instructions) and Ryan was standing close to her, ready to go on stage when supposed to.

He grinned at her. She was so incredibly lovely while playing! It was just like the whole world faded and they were the only ones left… Ah, love is such a funny thing, indeed…

* * *

It was a regular March morning when Ryan entered his sister's room, trying to wake her up. It was almost 6.20 and they were supposed to be having breakfast, if they wanted to arrive on time…

"Shar, wake up!" he said, jumping on her bed, to get her attention. The girl just growled, so he stopped and got closer to her "Shar?"

Her eyes were all red and puffy and so was her nose. She sneezed. Holy cow, she was sick! Who would have thought…? Winter was almost over and the weather had been quite nice the last few days…

"Shar? Do you want me to tell mom…?" She nodded and he sighed "are you going to school?" she shook her head and he eyed her suspiciously "have you lost your voice?"

Again, she nodded. And then, she started crying. Oh, god, not that! He hugged her, trying to calm her down but it wasn't working. Thankfully, her mother appeared, asking what was wrong and Ryan left the 'problem' in her hands, before rushing to school.

He was going to be so late!

* * *

"What do you mean with 'my sister is sick'?"

Mrs. Darbus was a bit hysteric and Ryan couldn't really blame her. Her 'superstar' had lost her voice!! What were they suppose to do now?!

"I'm sure she'll be fine in a couple of days" he said, hoping to calm the older woman "besides, Sharpay would rather die than miss the spring musical"

"Yes. Yes, of course, you're right" said the drama teacher, still walking across the stage, a little calmer "but right now, we need another Christine…"

"Why don't we have an understudy?" Kelsi whispered at his ear and Ryan chuckled "we always have this problem"

"I know" he whispered back "but there aren't so many drama members so we settle with…"

"Okay! Now, Ms. Nielson, if you please!" Mrs. Darbus suddenly screamed and the brunette girl paled, afraid that she had over heard them.

"Yes, Mrs. Darbus?"

"On stage, if you please. You'll be doing Ms. Evans part"

"I… what?! You gotta be kidding me!" she exclaimed, unable to contain herself. However, as Mrs. Darbus slightly glared at her, she blushed and nodded obediently. This time, Ryan couldn't help to laugh, earning a glare from his friend.

Funny; for a girl who hated being in the spotlight, she always ended playing a big role…

* * *

"And that's all for today, darlings! You may leave!"

The whole cast almost screamed with happiness and left the auditorium, some of them actually cheering. Which was plain natural, considering it was almost nine o'clock.

All left, except for a lovely not-really couple. Kelsi was still sitting on the piano's bench, playing furiously 'Phantom of the Opera', because she kept messing up a few notes. Ryan was sitting on the piano, gazing worriedly at her. Mrs. Darbus smiled at them, and give the boy the auditorium keys, instructing him to close it once they were done. However, she advised them to leave shortly before ten, for their own safety.

"Kelsi, we should leave…" he said, watching his watch, which showed it was twenty past nine.

"Yes, I know. Just…" she didn't finish her sentence but it was enough for Ryan to understand they weren't living until she got it right.

"Kelsi, you're worrying yourself to much" he was trying to convince her, although he thought it was no use "we still have…"

"I know, but I can't practice during the rehearsals 'cause I'm acting your sister's role and I can't practice at home 'cause I only have a small keyboard and…"

He leaned closer to her, their faces inches apart. She looked at him, surprised and completely frozen. How much she hated when he did that! It was such an awkward situation…

"Ryan…"

"Yes, my angel of music?" he asked a playful smile on his lips. She smiled too, with a little blush covering her cheeks.

"Now, that's original…" she complained, trying to hold back a giggle.

"Well, it is true" he argued, getting off the piano and standing next to her, while holding her hand "you are an angel. And I can't help thinking of you when I heard a lovely melody, so…" she was blushing a deeper shade of red and he took advantage of her distraction to get even closer to her, now sitting on the piano bench too.

"Ryan, really…" she tried to get away from him, but his grip was steady (never mind that she wasn't making such a great effort to escape) "I thought we had decided we should just be friends… "

"No really" he contradicted her, pulling her closer "You decided that. I just didn't argued with you"

She gulped. This was getting out of her hands and if he tried to kiss her… She stood up, and this time she succeeded in her escape, since the boy wasn't really expecting that.

"I think we should leave" she said, not looking at him.

He bit his lip. Had he crossed the line? Maybe he shouldn't have been so… pushy. Perhaps he was scaring her. Or even worse, offending her.

"Kelsi, I…"

"Please, let's just leave and… forget this?" she wasn't facing him but he thought she was in the verge of tears. He sighed.

"Okay. I'm sorry"

And so, they left the auditorium without another word.

* * *

"I'm sorry" he repeated, now standing outside her house.

"Never mind" she said, still avoiding eye-contact.

"Kelsi, if I somehow offended you…"

"It's not that. But… I… I'm still a bit sour about the whole Pricilla deal" she whispered, cursing mentally because she couldn't find her keys.

"Pricilla? What does she have to do with this?" he asked, sincerely confused. The brunette stared at him, wondering if he was being serious. After deciding that he, indeed, didn't have a clue what she was talking about, she rolled her eyes, a bit exasperated.

"Good night, Ryan" she said, curtly, finally finding her keys and opening her door. She immediately closed it after her.

"What did I do?" he wondered aloud, but after a few seconds, he realized Kelsi wasn't going to explain him anything and decided to leave.

Eventually, he would find out the truth, right?

* * *

And… how was it? I'm a bit unsure about this one. I like it, but… umm… once again, nothing is really happening…

Umm… what else…? Oh, about the whole 'angel of music' thing, yes, basically, it's Christine the one who calls the Phantom 'angel' but at some point of the second part of that song (angel of music/mirror) the Phantom calls her that so… well, you get my point, right?

And why do I pick this play? Blame my friend who's studying drama, I went to see his exam an d they were making this musical and after hearing the song… this chapter popped in my head….

Anyway, suggestions, commentaries, critiques or whatever, will be very appreciated!! I officially don't have a clue what is going to happen next, so, update might take longer… Thank you for reading! See you soon!


	19. Some things are meant to be

A new chapter! And I don't like it that much… For longer explanations, please read the end notes!

Anyway, thanks to: VirgIsMyBird, Dramione x3, Nutmeg Lee, digigirl02, The Queen of Mischief, rkfollower, Sony89, KiNoMoTo18 and mewkazurinu2004.

HSM belongs to Disney.

* * *

Chapter 19

Some things are meant to be…

She sat on her bed, head between her arms, her long curls covering her face. She was tired. So damn tired. But it wasn't the sort of tiredness that you can cure with a nice and long night of sleep. It was the type of weariness that keep you awake at night, silently wondering what are you supposed to do and that won't wear off until you figure out a solution to the damn problem!

She sighed. Damn Ryan! Why wouldn't he let her be? Why did he have to bring up the matter again? She was growing used to seeing him just as her friend. Sure, she sometimes still wanted to place her arms around his neck and kiss him like there was no tomorrow and every time he smiled she couldn't help to think of his perfect lips over hers… but really, there was no need…!

Of course, she might be a little guilty, considering she had given him a Valentine's gift. And so had he, so maybe… Argh! It was so confusing!

She stood up and sat next to her keyboard. She shouldn't start playing. If she did, her mother will wake up and ask her what was wrong. And if the older woman asked, she knew she'll break down. Nevertheless, the only thing that always succeeded in calming her down and clearing her mind was composing, therefore…

She placed her fingers over the keys and waited for inspiration to come. But minutes passed and nothing came. She let out a long sigh and stood up again. She walked towards her window and opened the curtains. She stood there, watching the stars or at least pretending to do so.

_Who I'm I trying to fool? I'm still crazy about him. And if there is the smallest chance that he feels the same way…_

So, that was her answer? Was it really that easy? Well, perhaps… was she thinking too much? Love is not supposed to be that difficult, does it? But then again… was she really in love? Or was just a major crush?

She looked at her alarm clock. Half past eleven. Had she really been thinking for so long? She was going to be so tired the next day! And she had a History test! Just her luck!

Angry at herself, she tossed her covers away and lay on her bed. She should try to sleep. She hadn't study even a little for the test so she guessed she was going to have to ask someone to quickly tutor her before it! Damn, she must arrive early tomorrow!

* * *

It hadn't been that difficult. Okay, maybe she had had some help from Ryan and Zeke (who by an unknown reason had decided to sit next to her) but still, it seemed that her teacher in junior high (a man by the name of Christopher Smith, who everyone said was the devil incarnate) had taught her more than she used to believe…

"Still thinking you're gonna fail?" Zeke seemed extremely cheerful for some odd reason and she was beginning to wonder if that was a good thing…

"No, I actually believe I might get a 'B'"

"A 'B'?" he asked, smirking "Ryan must be very good at history because I don't think I'll be getting a B"

"It's not like I copied the whole exam!" she whispered, angrily "I was just a bit insecure a few answers…"

"I'm kidding, Kels!" he said, nudging her "you need to chill out, girl"

She pouted and he chuckled "So, why are you hanging with me when you could be with your 'jocks' friends?" she smiled playfully, hitting his arm in the same manner.

"I felt like talking to you" he said, with a conspiring wink "besides, Ryan hasn't finished his exam, so I'm not risking my life"

She chuckled "He doesn't…"

"I swear, Kels, he wants to kill me! Have you seen how he glares at me whenever I say 'hi' at you?"

She laughed, a small blush creeping over her cheeks "why would he do that?"

"Oh, I don't know!" his tone was sarcastic and playful "maybe 'cause he's JEALOUS?"

"He's not" she complained, crossing her arms over her chest "We really…"

"Are just friends" he said, still sarcastic "please inform me when you stop being so dense and realize he's CRAZY for you"

"Zeke…"

"Seriously, babe, do you think that if you repeat it endlessly your feelings towards him will suddenly change?"

"Have you just called me 'babe'?"

"I… think so" he said, scratching the back of his neck, suddenly nervous.

"And then you complain about Ryan glaring murderously at you…"

"So you accept it!" he exclaimed, chuckling a little.

"This is going nowhere…" she said, rolling her eyes but Zeke could tell she was having fun.

"Sorry pretty one, but denial won't take you anywhere… so, stop trying to lie to me!"

"I'm not trying to lie to you…"

"About what?"

"Oh, hi Ryan!" the other boy grew uneasy. Yes, there was that evil glare again. He made a mental note to try to stay away from Kelsi, to prevent himself from being murdered. But that girl was so damn hilarious! And (dare he to think it?) cute.

"Nothing" explained Kelsi, smiling sweetly at the blond "Zeke was just sharing his impressions with me. And I was sorry to inform him that I think other way"

"Yes, that… Now, I… umm… I think I'll go and chat with Troy for a while"

Kelsi giggled and Ryan smiled, despite himself. God, she was so charming! But Zeke was asking for a very nasty dead… How dare he to flirt with HIS Kelsi?! As soon as Sharpay recovered, he was sending her to have a 'talk' with that basketball player…

"Are you jealous?" she asked, smiling (did his eyes deceive him?) flirty at him.

"It depends" was his answer, placing an arm around her shoulders "are we going to talk about..?"

"Gotta go, sorry!" she interrupted him and immediately slipped away. He watched her go and smiled sadly to himself.

If things continue this way, he may never ask her to be his girlfriend…

* * *

She sat at the school's music room, by herself. It was lunch time so she was supposed to be at the cafeteria, but right now, she couldn't handle sitting with Ryan. He wanted to TALK. After almost two (three, if you counted since Christmas) months, the boy finally decided he wanted to talk. And she was supposed to say 'sure, let's talk' and then 'I'll instantly forgive you, let's make out and forgot about it all?'

She was being over dramatic. Well, maybe just a little. But things did seem that way to her. After all this time, he finally wanted to talk and the truth was… she wasn't ready. She thought she was, two months ago but then she had seen him with Pricilla and everything crash down around her. And now… she didn't know what to think. She liked him. A lot. But she didn't want to get hurt…

So lost in her thoughts, she didn't notice the door opening. Neither did she see the blond boy walking towards her. As the matter of the fact, until Ryan wrapped his arms around her waist, she didn't become aware that she wasn't alone anymore.

"Why aren't you at the cafeteria?" he whispered in her ear and she could feel her face burning from embarrassment.

"I… didn't feel like it" she whispered back, wondering if she could die from blushing.

"Why do I get the feeling you're avoiding me?"

"Maybe 'cause I am?" she said, still not moving and secretly enjoying the feeling of his arms around her.

"Oh" he said, non-to-smartly "Should I guess you don't want to talk about… _us_?"

She loved how that sounded. _Us._ One word, two single letters. Oh, but the meaning! How could she resist him? Zeke was right, no matter how many times she told herself they were 'just friends', her feelings towards Ryan weren't going to change. Well, if that was the case, she might as well…

_NO! _a voice inside her head exclaimed. She shouldn't be thinking that- she wasn't going to be so forgiving. However, if she insisted of staying apart of him, she would be just hurting herself even more…

"Okay, you just sit down and listen. I'll do the talking" he said, after a brief silence, realizing she wasn't going to answer.

"I think I should go. I need to…" she said, immediately rushing towards the door, hoping to avoid this conversation a little longer.

"No, you don't" he really wasn't faster than she; nevertheless, this time, he had been expecting her trying to escape. He closed the door a few seconds before she could reach it and managed to press her against it, making her escape almost impossible.

"Ryan!" she exclaimed, alarmed and a little scared.

"I'm sorry, but you need to hear me out"

"I…"

"Just listen. Please" his look was so pleading that she couldn't help to nod. She had just signed her dead sentence and she knew it, but as long as she was staring at his eyes, she could die a thousand deaths and she wouldn't mind…

"I don't know why are you angry at me" he started and when she opened her mouth to protest he silenced her with a look "but please allow me to confess my feelings towards you"

She nodded again, slightly blushing. He smiled at her and kissed her forehead tenderly "the first time I saw you, I liked you. You're so incredibly beautiful that I couldn't help to fall for you"

"Ryan, I…"

He placed a finger over her lips and she schussed. "The first time I heard you playing, I knew it was meant to be. When I find you in the auditorium composing and I heard your song, I just knew we belonged together. Don't ask me how or why; I just knew it" she blushed a deeper shade of red and tried to interrupt him again.

"Let me finish" he said, smiling "and the first time I kiss you… it was like reaching heaven! You weren't my first kiss and you won't be my first girlfriend but I can tell you this: you are my first real love and I would be damned if I let you go. It's not that I want you, Kelsi. I NEED you. Every morning, when I wake up, I think of you and I keep on doing it the whole day. I want _us_ to be together" his smile grew bigger and Kelsi was speechless. What was she supposed to answer to that?! "now, you wanted to say something?"

She closed her eyes, letting her head rest against his chest for a couple of seconds. Today, fate wasn't on her side. She couldn't… and yet she wanted…

She gave him a chaste kiss and he grinned. He leaned closer to her, to get another kiss, but she placed a finger over his lips and smiled sadly "I really got to go"

He looked at her, dumbfounded and let her go. She exited the room and didn't look back, not even once. She couldn't afford to look at him. If she did… God, why was it so difficult?!

And the worst part? She still be seeing him at the rehearsal!

* * *

It was almost 6 o'clock and the basketball team had just finished their practice. Now, the team was taking a shower, before heading to their houses. Zeke walked towards the changing rooms, whistling a rather funny melody when someone catch his attention.

"What's wrong, Kels?"

Zeke was quite surprised to find the brunette at the Wildcats' changing rooms. She was leaning against a locker, trying to steady her breath (apparently, she had been running) and probably waiting for him.

"Whoa! No girls in the changing rooms!" exclaimed Chad, who appeared just then, followed by Troy, just wearing a towel around their waists. Kelsi blushed and looked away.

"I'm sorry" she whispered "I need to talk to you, Zeke" she said, staring intently at the wall.

"Sure. Can you wait 'til I…?"

"Yes, but… umm… please don't take long. I still have rehearsals…" she said and exited the place, still blushing madly. Chad chuckled.

"Who's the girl, Zeke?" he asked, looking at the brunette, running away from the changing rooms.

"A friend" he answered, shrugging and dressing as fast as he could.

"Aha" said Chad, leaning against the locker next to him. Troy smiled at his two friends, rolling his eyes "and since when you speak to a girl that's not 'Ice Queen'?"

"For your information, Sharpay was the one who introduced us. And she's a really sweet girl, so, once in a while, I enjoy talking to her…"

"Interesting" murmured the other boy, smirking "Troy, have you notice that Ice Queen's plans always backfire at her?"

"What do you mean?" asked the brunette boy, seriously confused, as Zeke left, rushing after Kelsi.

"Oh, you'll see, my naïve friend…"

Troy arched his eyebrows but didn't dare to ask any further. Sometimes, trying to understand Chad was a real challenge…

* * *

"Why so much secrecy?" Zeke tried to act cool but the truth was that he was very nervous. But hey! Not every day a girl pulls you into the janitor's closet without any sort of explanation.

"Ryan has confessed" she said and he could notice the panic in her voice.

"And why are you so freaked out?" he asked, giving her a funny look that she didn't notice, since there was not enough light inside the closet.

"Because I don't know what to tell him! And he has been eying me the whole rehearsal and I know he's gonna try to get a confession out of me and I'm not ready…"

"Kelsi, he's just gonna ask you out. You're making it sound as if he wanted… well, you know…" Zeke was thankful for the lack of proper illumination or the pianist would see just how red he was for having such a strange conversation inside the janitor's closet!

"I'm sorry…" she whispered "I just needed someone to talk and…"

"Hey, don't worry! I'm here for you, babe" he whispered, hugging her lightly "but you need to tell him the truth"

"That's the problem! I don't know…"

"Oh, come on! Stop lying to yourself! It's so damn obvious…!"

"But I'm not ready!"

"Ready for what?"

"For… having a relationship!"

"What?! That's bullshit, girl! You love him, he loves you; why do women always make things seem so complicated?!"

They both sighed at the same time. She giggled. He ruffled her hair and kissed the top of her head "Sorry for yelling" he whispered.

"You are forgiven. Just don't do it ever again" she warned, playfully, somehow sounding exactly as Sharpay.

"You spend too much time with those twins…"

They laughed. "Well, thanks for the advice"

"I didn't advice you. You already knew what to do"

"Yes, but I needed… confirmation"

Again, they laughed and Zeke opened the door "After you, my fair lady"

She giggled and exited the place. He followed her, smiling. "Thanks again"

"You're wel…"

"What's going on in here?"

"Ryan! Such a nice surprise!" Zeke started to back off, perfectly aware of his eminent death.

Well, it had been a good life. A short one, nevertheless, a good one!

* * *

So, how was it? I've never written a cliffhanger before, have I? Oh, well…

This chapter is more like a trial. I might keep it, I might change it. As I said, I didn't know what is going to happen in the next few chapters. I know how I'm gonna get Ryan and Kelsi together, I know what's gonna happen before the first movie starts and so on, but to get to that point… I'm very unsure. So, what I mean to say is, it's up to you, my dearest readers if this chapter stays or goes. If majority likes, I'll write the next one based in this. If majority dislikes, I'll think of something else… And, if the problem is only some point that majority strongly dislike, I shall change it!

Anyway, thanks for reading. Don't forget to leave your opinion! Personally, I don't think it's entirely fitting… but I have already think of a plot if this stays so…


	20. and they'll B there when time is right

A new chapter! Beware of the fluff! LOL. Also, this chapter is some sort of continuation of the last one, therefore the title… (which, btw, comes from Ashley Tisdale's song: 'we'll be together')

As always, thanks to: Nutmeg Lee, mewkazurinu2004, j5821, rkfollower, dramione x3, Flekkos, Sony89, digigirl02, starbuckhan, VirgIsMyBird, Marilia11 and to everyone added this to their favorite/alert story list. I would also like to inform you last chapter stays, because readers do seem to like it…

Anyway, HSM belongs to Disney.

* * *

Chapter 20

… and they'll be there when the time is right.

It was like the whole world had frozen. It was like everything had disappeared and the three of them were the only ones left. And soon, Ryan thought, there will be just two of them.

Zeke didn't move when he got closer, as if he had already accepted his fate. Good thing, because Ryan would have hated running after him just to kill him…

He was ready to throw the first blow. However, Kelsi placed herself between the two boys, in a clear attempt to save Zeke. The blond frowned, but said nothing, just stared blankly at the pretty girl in front of him.

"Kelsi, please move" he basically ordered, not looking at her but at his 'rival'.

"This is ridiculous" she protested and he gazed at her as she had gone crazy "we were just talking"

Now he was offended! Did she seriously think he was going to fall for that?

"In the janitor's closet? Somehow, I seriously doubt it"

"Ryan, please" her voice was barely a whisper and by some odd reason, it sent shivers down his spine. He couldn't say 'no' to her. He couldn't argue with her. He was her faithful and obedient slave. He cursed mentally; he should be angry. He ought to be mad and ignore her. But he couldn't bring himself to do it.

He turned around, unable to stay there for another second, and left, walking towards the auditorium, fuming. The brunette girl gazed at his retreating figure and sighed.

"I messed it up, didn't I?"

Zeke, too happy to have survived his close encounter with death, grinned. "He's annoyed. But soon, he'll be so ecstatic that he will forget this whole… problem."

She arched an eyebrow and he chuckled "Don't worry; I'm positive that everything will work out for the best."

* * *

"So, Ms. Nielson, please close the auditorium when you're done, okay?" said Mrs. Darbus, smiling kindly at the girl. She nodded; supposedly, she had asked to stay longer to practice the music for the play, but the truth was otherwise…

"I'm leaving" Ryan informed her, soon after the drama teacher had left.

"What?!" she asked, seriously surprised "aren't you waiting for me?"

"Why? Has your boyfriend already left?" yes, he was furious and at the moment, he couldn't handle being with her. It hurt too much…

"Come on, Ryan, you know we don't…"

"You don't have to explain anything" he argued, hands in his pockets "we're just friends, remember?" he started walking away, biting his lip to prevent himself from saying something he might regret later, making it bleed a little.

He thought that, as soon as he got home, he would get the biggest ice cream bowl he could find and watch tragic movies for the rest of the afternoon, hoping to get his frustration out.

However, when he arrived at the auditorium's doors, something stopped him, dead on his tracks.

"_I've never had someone that knows me like you do/the way you do/ I've never had someone as good for me as you/ no one like you so/lonely before I finally found /what I've been looking for…"_the melody reached his ears and he couldn't help to look back at his 'friend'. She kept playing, no longer singing, but smiling at him.

"_So good to be seen/ So good to be heard/ Don't have to say a word/ For so long I was lost/ So good to be found/ I'm loving having you around"_he sang, now walking towards the brunette, who continued smiling at him.

"_This feeling's like no other/ I want you to know_…" they sang together, he standing next to her at that point. Kelsi started playing the chorus again, but he interrupted her by pressing his lips lovingly against hers.

She returned the kiss, without any sort of hesitation, throwing her arms around his neck. When they broke apart, both were grinning like fools and the blond caressed the girl's face with infinite gentleness.

"Does this mean…?" he asked, kissing the corner of her mouth, making her giggle.

"No" he immediately withdrew, a bit hurt. Was she just toying with him? He didn't think she was that sort of girl, but… "Not yet" she added, noticing the hurt in his eyes "I do like you, Ryan, I just… need some time to get my thoughts in order"

He looked at her in a mix of confusion and gladness "of course! We can go as slow as you want!" he exclaimed, after a few seconds of hesitation "as long as there's hope…" he whispered, giving her a quick peck on the cheek.

She nudged him, smiling. "Well now, will you wait for me?" she asked, playfully, her attention back to the music sheet in front of her.

"For the rest of my life, if you want me to" he murmured at her ear, hugging her tightly.

She giggled, before giving him a quick kiss. He smiled; after all, it seemed, they were meant to be together. Yes, it might take them longer than he had thought, but so what? For now, he will be perfectly content with just staying with her.

* * *

"Kelsi?" he spoke softly at her ear, tracing small kisses along her jaw, making her blush madly and giggle nervously.

"Yes?" she was leaning against her door, quietly worrying that her mother might be behind it and will taunt her endlessly about this whole… situation (After yelling at her, of course)

"I need to ask you something" he said and stopped kissing her, staring deeply at her eyes "and I need you to answer as sincerely as possible"

She sighed and let her head rest against his chest. She was under the impression he would be asking about her and Zeke's… relationship. And somehow, she was quite sure he wouldn't entirely believe her…

So, she was extremely taken aback when his question turned to be about something else. Something kind of different. And, in a weird way, very similar.

"Last night, when I sort of, umm… tried to talk to you about _us_…" she smiled slyly and so did he "you said you were a bit sour about 'the whole Pricilla deal'. Would you please explain me…?" he was pleading and that was strange because Evans don't plead… but, he guessed, when it came to Kelsi, he always acted in a rather unusual way.

"I don't wanna talk about that" she whispered, hiding her face in his chest and for a second, he thought of letting her be; after all, when she was in his arms, everything seemed to lost importance. And yet…

"But I need to know" he whispered, holding her chin gently, making her look at him "I need to know in order to get you to forgive me about whatever I did"

He really didn't know. She felt like slapping him. But that would ruin the moment. And they were having such a wonderful moment…!

"You kissed her" she said, crossing her arms over her chest, staring at the floor "you told me you wanted to talk with me about what happened during Christmas and then, I'm looking for you and you turn out to be at the gym, KISSING another girl…"

He stared at her, stunned. She had seen that?! And why didn't she say something?!

"Is that the reason you told me that you just wanted us to be friends?" he was trying to remain civil, but it was hard. He wanted to snap. He wanted to yell a little. Not at her (although it may seem that way) but at himself. How could he be that stupid and blind?!

"Aha" she nodded her head, still avoiding eye-contact.

"Why didn't you tell me before?" his eyes were closed, staying 'cool' was proving to be more difficult than expected.

"Would something have changed?"

That was it! He snapped, glaring angrily at her, even tough he kept repeating to himself it wasn't really her fault… "Of course it would have changed! You should have yelled at me! That way I could have explained what really happened and we would probably be a couple already!"

She tilted her head and gave him a funny look, before bursting into giggles. She knew he was mad and probably was hoping for her to be sorry or something along those lines but…

To her surprise, however, he didn't get angrier. Instead, he kissed her again, making her giggling stop and she blushed, returning the kiss eagerly.

"But then again, I certainly can settle for this…" he whispered huskily, making her blush a deeper shade of red.

"I should go" she said, although she didn't want to. She was so comfortable there, with him…

"Of course" he murmured, nibbling her ear very softly "I'll see you tomorrow"

She nodded and rushed inside her house, not longer trusting herself around him. She closed the door with a little more strength than needed and leaned against it, her face burning.

Dear lord, what had she done?!

* * *

Mrs. Evans watched as her son skipped (yes, literally, skipped) towards the kitchen, singing a rather mushy song to himself. She smiled.

"Vance?"

"Umm?" replied her husband, who was sitting next to her, watching the news on the TV.

"Do you think our ducky finally asked Kelsi out?"

Mr. Evans looked at his wife, arching an eyebrow, completely unaware of what was she talking about. However, when he saw his son exiting the kitchen, skipping, an apple on his hand and humming a mushy song, he understood.

"Seems so" he answered, his gaze back to the news.

"Think Shar will be okay with that?"

He hesitated. "No" was his answer, after a couple of seconds of serious thinking.

She opened her eyes, wide as plates, completely taken by surprise. "You astound me, darling"

"Why's that?" he wondered, looking at her, placing an arm around her shoulders, getting her closer to him.

"You always see the best out of our daughter"

"Well yes, but I think is perfectly natural" he said, with a shrug "my sister also… umm… disliked you when we started dating, Derby"

"Guess you've got a point…"

"Don't worry, everything will be fine. Sharpay is such a lovely girl, she would never try to break Ryan and his girlfriend apart…"

Oh, how very wrong he was!

* * *

I'm officially confused! I don't have a clue where this is heading!! Why do I always mess my ideas up?

So, you liked it? I think it's extremely fluffy. And went someway completely different than the one I've planned… so, maybe I should change it?

Anyway, don't forget to leave your opinion. And, suggestions, pretty please?

Thanks for reading!!!


	21. Get things back to where they belong

A new chapter!! Didn't take me long to update, did it? Now, beware of the evil schemes!! LOL

As always, thanks to: VirgIsMyBird, Nutmeg Lee, fallinrain, j5821, rkfollower, Dramione x3, digigirl02, Sony89, BeautyfullyTragic, starbuckhan and KiNoMoTo18 for their lovely reviews and to everyone who added this to their favorite/alert story list.

HSM belongs to Disney.

* * *

Chapter 21

Gotta get things back to where they belong.

His mobile phone rang, announcing it was time to get ready for school. He grumbled; last night, he was feeling too cheerful for his own sake and had ended laying awake until almost 2 o'clock. Which was definitely a no-no during weekdays.

He closed his eyes and decided to skip breakfast, in order to sleep another half hour. However, he was soon dissuaded by someone pouncing on his bed, landing over him and almost crushing him.

Thank god Sharpay was so thin…

"Feeling better, sis?" he asked, still fully covered by his blankets. Said girl uncovered him, smiling widely, before pouncing in his bed again, this time landing on the floor, close to his closet, which she proceeded to scan, searching for an outfit for her twin.

He sighed. He really loved his sister, but her obsession with controlling his life sometimes seriously bothered him. Although, from time to time, he did miss his crazy, possessive and scheming twin.

* * *

"Shar, are you sure you're feeling better?"

He was concerned. The blond female hadn't said a word during the whole breakfast, which was NOT a good sign. She was up to something. He just knew it!

"She can't talk" her mother informed him, smiling while kissing her daughter's cheek "but she insists on going to school…"

Now that was weird. Which kind of person, in his/her right senses, will let pass the chance of missing school? Certainly not Sharpay Evans, East High's Drama and Ice Queen and fashion icon!

"Why?"

"I can talk" her voice was barely an audible whisper, but he heard her "but I'm saving my voice for rehearsals"

"You are rehearsing?!" she smirked, flipped her blond hair and strolled towards her pink convertible. Ryan gaped. Yes, that was definitely Sharpay Evans!

* * *

Ryan wasn't too surprised to find Zeke (again) talking to his not-yet-girlfriend. He smirked as he walked closer to them and leaned against his twin's locker, before glaring daggers at the other boy.

"Morning, Ryan!" greeted Zeke, his smile uncertain. Kelsi looked at him and smiled sweetly, before giving him a quick peck on the cheek.

"Don't think that because I spare your life yesterday it'll be the same today" he warned and the other boy smiled lightly, still unsure if he was joking or if he was being serious.

"Ryan…" Kelsi's tone was threating and Ryan found it very comic. He smiled and kissed her on the forehead.

"Besides, my sister is back" he notified the basketball player, who immediately grinned foolishly.

"She's recovered?! Where's she?!" he exclaimed, happily and the blond wondered if he acted that foolishly whenever Kelsi come into the picture. Probably. Love makes fools out of all of us.

"Well… she was behind me when we got out of the car but right now I don't…"

"BEAUTIFUL! You're back!" Zeke threw his arms around Sharpay, earning a yelp from the girl. For a second, Kelsi thought that she had seen the blond smiling, actually glad at Zeke's concern but, if that expression was ever there, it was soon replaced by an angry glare.

She didn't scream, even tough that was clearly her intention. Sometimes, her self control really surprised Ryan. The girl turned to him, with a pleading look.

Ryan sighed dramatically (making Kelsi giggle) and tapped the other boy in the shoulder. "Zeke, please release my sister"

"You really need to be more sharing!" the other complained, his arms still firmly around Sharpay "you've already got your girl, let the rest of us try to get ours"

"WHAT?!"

_So much for self control_. Ryan thought and smiled apologetically to his sister, who was now glaring murderously at him, while coughing a little.

"Princess! You're still sick! You should have stayed home!" Zeke said, completely missing his crush's anger.

"She's just not supposed to scream" Ryan explained "you really should watch your temper, sis"

The blond girl stomped her feet and glared darkly at her twin, before turning around and leaving, apparently, very mad. Zeke watched her go for a couple of seconds, before rushing after her.

"She's gonna kill us" Kelsi announced, smiling.

"Nah" said the blond, pressing her against her locker "she's just gonna make our lives a living hell" he whispered at her ear, prior to nibbling it.

"Ryan! Not in the hallway!" she exclaimed, blushing madly and pushing him away.

"Okay, okay" he said, hands up in an 'I surrender' fashion "have it your way" She glared and he chuckled. Yes, the end of their lives was close, but really, who cared?

* * *

Sharpay was practically a genius, although not many people would acknowledge her like that. She always got the best notes in Math, Chemistry and English (yes, even better than Taylor McKessie's, even though said girl would never admit it) but she didn't care about that. She was a 'Drama Queen', not a 'Braniac'. And she knew that, at the end of the day, being 'street smart' mattered most than getting all the school's diplomas.

But more than smart, she was calculating. She never made a move without fully realizing the consequences of her actions. Sure, she wanted to practice for the spring's musical, but the main reason for her coming back to school was keeping an eye on Ryan and at her (not yet) sister-in-law.

Yet, she hadn't been expecting this! Damn! She left for 3 days and the world got turned upside down! Honestly, could she never take a break without Ryan messing things up?! Damn! Damn him and his new girlfriend! And damn her stupid flu, it was all its fault!

She sighed. _Things had headed a different way than planed. Okay, don't let panic seize you. Breath in, breath out. Now think! For your own sake, Sharpay Evans, you must think!_

She smirked, regaining her cool. In the end, when it came down to scheming, no one was better than her. And right now, she needed the best scheme ever. Sooner or later, she'll figure out the best course of action.

In any case, schemes just came natural to her…

* * *

"Oh, my dear, I'm so glad you're back!" Mrs. Darbus exclaimed, hugging the girl. Sharpay smiled sweetly and coughed a little.

"I'm glad to be back, too. It was driving me crazy not being able to rehearse…" she interrupted herself due a series of coughs.

"You can't sing, can you?" Mrs. Darbus asked, sympathetically and Sharpay shook her head sadly "not even talk, right?" again, she shook her head.

"But I couldn't handle not practicing and I've been silent the whole day so I can…" again, she coughed and she cursed, although this wasn't heard by anyone else.

"Darling, your dedication to theater is remarkable!" the older one exclaimed "but I'm afraid I can't let you sing right now. You see, I'm worried that if you press your voice too much, you won't be able to participate in the spring musical" Sharpay paled at the mere idea and the drama teacher smiled at her "therefore, I advise you to stay and maybe we can work in your movements during the scenes; but singing? No, definitely not."

The girl settled for that. She would have loved to be able to rehearse but knew Mrs. Darbus was right.

Besides, it would give her time to prepare her new scheme.

* * *

It was just plain disgusting, Sharpay thought, the way Kelsi would cling to her brother. Did she have no self respect whatsoever? "Get a room" she yelled at them, or at least that was her intention. However, her voice was not longer audible and so, both teens didn't hear her. She was fuming. So many things had gone wrong in the last few days!

Thankfully, Mrs. Darbus called Ryan to the scene, leaving both girls alone for a while. Sharpay frowned, trying to come up with some sort of mocking comment. Unfortunately, inspiration had left her.

Kelsi was smiling dreamily and the blond decided she couldn't take it anymore. She had to do something now. But what…?

"How long have you been together?" she asked, sitting next to the pianist, in order to be heard.

"Um?" Kelsi asked, still far away in her fantasy land and Sharpay rolled her eyes.

"I said, how long have you been together?"

"Oh" the brunette blushed, playing nervously with one of her curls "actually… we're not yet. Not officially, anyway."

The other smirked. So, it seemed, she had hit the jackpot. They weren't together? They were just 'friends with benefits'? How very interesting!

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" she asked, sending the other girl a pitiful glance.

"Meaning?" asked Kelsi and Sharpay could felt the tension building between them. Better take things slow… don't mess it up…

"Well, if you want to keep this up, I really don't mind but I wouldn't advise you to…" the shortest stared at her skeptically and the other sighed, dramatically "oh, have it your way but don't tell me later that I didn't warn you…"

She stood up and prepared to leave. For now, she would let her words settle in the composer's mind. Tomorrow, everything will be set up for her new plan.

Wasn't life suddenly marvelous?

* * *

She was feeling lots better. She guessed she couldn't still sing or yell, but now she could talk without coughing. Honey tea did work wonders for a sour throat!

"Morning, Pris" she said, smiling sweetly while the cheerleader closed her locker.

"Oh! Morning, Shar. Glad to see you're back" she was nervous, Sharpay could tell. It was normal, though; after all, they hadn't talked since their little…umm… argument.

"Missed me?" she asked, sarcastic and wasn't surprised when the other's answer was a uncertain smile "anyway, I'm here to ask you something"

Pricilla gulped. Somehow, she had a fairly good idea of what Sharpay wanted to know…

* * *

They found an empty classroom and Sharpay immediately sat over the teacher's desk, crossing her legs and looking like a queen. An evil, ice queen. Pricilla shivered. This was going to have a very nasty ending…

"So now, do you know why are we here?" her voice was pleasant and low, but the cheerleader suspected it had more to do with her sickness than with her mood.

"I might"

Sharpay smirked. "Good enough. Now, tell me your 'suspicion'"

"It's about Valentine's day, isn't it?" the other nodded, so Pricilla continued "you want to know who sent the rose to Ryan's girlfriend"

"She's not his girlfriend" she argued, angrily "but you're right."

"Took you a while" the cheerleader dared and Sharpay's eyes narrowed "I thought you had finally given up."

"I NEVER give up" the other protested "however, my reasons for asking until today are none of your business."

"Well, I'm sorry, but I don't know who send it" she wasn't sorry at all and the blond stood up, approaching her, with a threatening look.

"Oh, I think you do. Trust me, Pris, is the best for us all."

"I really don't know!" exclaimed the girl, her back pressed against the wall, as if she was trying to merge with it. Sharpay didn't seem to hear her and her heart sank. Something told her she wasn't going to walk out of that classroom unharmed.

"Pris, you know I can be really nice or…"

"I know who might know!" she exclaimed, a bit desperate.

"I'm listening" her arms were crossed over her chest and a smug smile was in her face.

"Zeke" Pricilla burst "he took care of sending roses for all the crushes of the boys in the team!"

Interesting. Very appropriate. Highly convenient.

"Thanks a lot, sweetheart!" the blond exclaimed, enthusiastically "see you later!"

And so, she left. Part 2 of her plan completed. Two more phases and everything would be perfectly set. Hopefully, this time, it will work…

* * *

She entered the auditorium, a big smile on her lips. Ryan was sitting next to Kelsi, but, thankfully, this time they weren't all over each other. Sharpay smiled at them and sat in front of them. Kelsi eyed her carefully and the blond knew she had been thinking about their conversation.

_Perfect._

Again, Ryan was called to stage and Sharpay sat next to her soon-to-be sister-in-law. She smiled empathically, encouraging her to speak.

"I've been thinking…" it was a barely audible whisper, but it was good enough. It added suspense, Sharpay thought "of what you told me yesterday. Umm… mind explaining further?"

"Of course not" her smiled seemed sincere, but certainly wasn't "what I meant was that, if you allow this whole 'friends with benefits' deal" Kelsi blushed and the other smirked, unable to contain herself "he might never bother to make it official"

"What? Why?"

"Well, because he's having his way with you, anyway. My brother is a really nice person, but boys will be boys, and if he starts thinking you're that easy…"

It was a very nasty and mean thing to say; nonetheless, it was true. Not that Sharpay honestly thought her twin would act that way, but she knew her reasoning was good enough to believe. And that was all she needed…

The brunette looked suddenly scared. Yes! It worked! She was ending this… relationship. And that was a beginning. Sharpay knew that she was just buying time with that move but time was all she wanted…

So, when Kelsi asked Ryan if they could talk after the rehearsal, the blond knew her mission was complete. Now, all she needed was to ask Zeke about the mysterious 'secret admirer'…

* * *

A couple of days before, Zeke had been quite surprised to find Kelsi waiting for him at the changing rooms. This time, he was absolutely thrilled to find the girl of his dreams in the same spot.

"Shar? What's up?" he asked, blushing a little, realizing he was just wearing a towel around his waist.

"Zeke! You're making a habit of having girls in the changing rooms!" Chad protested, appearing at the door, closely followed by Troy "Oh, and look who is this time! The Ice Queen herself! To what we due the honor of your visit, your Highness?"

"Shut up, Danforth" she ordered, not really bothering to look at him, her whole attention focused on Zeke "I need to tell you something"

"Huh?" Zeke stared at her, puzzled, but smiling foolishly. She rolled her eyes, breathe in and got ready to say her carefully rehearsed speech.

"I'm here to inform you that, next Saturday, you'll be picking me up at 6 o'clock sharp. You'll take me to the movies and then we'll have dinner. Pick a nice restaurant. And dress fancy. Black, white or beige, so we won't clash." She turned around and prepared to left.

"You mean… like a date?" Zeke asked ant Sharpay found the question rather pointless.

"Wasn't I clear?" she asked, not bothering to look at him and strolled down the corridor, swinging her hips lightly.

"What's wrong with that woman?!" Chad exclaimed, a few seconds later.

"Zeke? Zeke, are you alright?" Troy was standing next to the boy, waving his hand in front of his eyes, but Zeke's expression was blank.

"Zeke? Are you ok?" Chad asked, now standing next to him too.

"A… date…" he murmured, before fainting. Troy and Chad somehow managed to save him from hitting his head and both sighed.

Zeke was definitely head over heels when it came to Sharpay…

* * *

And so… how was it? I have noticed a certain pattern in this fic: fluff, evil scheme, break up, reconciliation, more fluff and everything repeats itself. Funny, huh? So, I think that will be ending soon… in a chapter or two, more likely…

Anyway, as always, thanks for reading. Next chapter shall have lots of Zekepay fluff, so, tell me what you think about that? Should I keep it short or shall it be a little long? I used to like that couple but at some point during this fic, I started to love it, so…

See you soon!


	22. The Ice Queen

A new chapter! Before starting I must warn you: this is really… angsty. And so not my style! But then again, I believe I'm setting an atmosphere for the really fluffy part… And I know I promised lots of Zekepay fluff but… it turned out other way. You'll see soon enough.

So, thanks to my dear reviewers: Nutmeg Lee, Dramione x3, Sony89 VirgIsMyBird, starbuckhan fallinrain, KiNoMoTo18, Marilia11 and to everyone who added this to their favorite/alert story list!

HSM belongs to Disney.

* * *

Chapter 22.

The Ice Queen.

He leaned against his sister car's, watching his lovely soon-to-be girlfriend. She seemed awfully nervous. Why? Well, that was what worried him. He had this… hunch that things were going to go downhill…

"So, what do you wanted to talk about?" he asked, tried to sound nonchalantly and not succeeding at it.

"Us" she answered, letting him pull her into an embrace. Us. A single word that seemed to be a common subject between the two of them lately…

"What about us?" he asked, playing with her hair. Oh, how he loved her hair! So soft!

"Well… I… umm… sorta… umm…"

"Kelsi?" what was making her so nervous? He could felt her tension and he didn't like that. It gave him a bad feeling. He hugged her tighter and she sighed, pushing him gently.

"Can we go back to be just friends?"

"What?!" he screamed and the brunette found out that he had as strong lungs as his twin "Why?!"

"Well, it's just… umm… I don't want you to think I'm… you know… an easy girl"

He looked at her in a mix of confusion, anger, amusement and worry. Was she being serious? "Kelsi, I could never think that of you" he protested, feeling a little offended. What kind of man did she think he was?

"I know, but… umm… I feel its better this way…"

He sighed, running his hands through his hair, frustrated. This had to be a joke. A very sick one, by the way. "Okay, then let me make it official" he stated, holding her hand and quickly preparing a speech.

"No" she said, loosing her hand from his grip "I told you I wanted us to take things… slow"

"But…" he complained, however, the way she was looking at him told him that the wisest thing was to shut up and let her be. Eventually, she'll give up. But he must not force her… "Fine. We're back at the beginning"

"Thanks for understanding" she whispered and blushed a little, before leaning closer to him "Perhaps a last kiss before we go back to being friends?" her blush became a darker shade of red and Ryan laughed, unable to contain himself.

"Of course" he said, and kissed her tenderly "but I assure my friend, it won't be the last. I'm planning on giving you lots more in the near future"

She giggled, still blushing and he hugged her, chuckling. _Patience _he kept repeating to himself, while opening the car's door for her._ Be patient. It would work out, and sooner or later, she'll be mine._

Oh, but why couldn't that day be today?!

* * *

"Are you ok?"

"No"

She was expecting that answer but it didn't mean that she wasn't hoping for a different one. She really hated doing this. She knew he was in love and she felt horrible for forcing them apart; yet, she couldn't lose him. Not him. Not her brother. Not the only man who had always been at her side, who had always cared and the one who saw the real her. Even when she was being all 'bitchy'.

"Wanna talk about it?" she didn't, but it would help her to ease her guilt.

"Not really" he said, staring at his hands, folded over his lap "distract me, if you please"

She frowned a little, trying to come up with something. Suddenly, she smiled "I've got a date"

"Huh?" he asked, non-too-smartly "with whom?"

"Zeke"

"What?! You finally accepted?" he seemed truly surprised (and happy) and he seemed like he had forgotten his own troubles.

"Sort of" she said, smirking and he arched an eyebrow "I asked him, actually"

"WHAT?!"

She laughed. Yes, that was indeed the distraction that he needed.

* * *

"Ducky… ducky… Ryan! You've got a call!"

The boy opened an eye and stared at his mother, who was sitting in the edge of his bed, holding out the phone for him and he gave her an apologetically smile before taking it. He eyed the phone suspiciously, wondering who might be calling so early on Saturday's morning.

"Yes?"

"Ryan! I need your help! What's 'fancy' for your sister?"

"Zeke?" now that was weird! Why the hell was he calling him and asking that?!

"Yes, it's me! Hey, listen, does Sharpay like Italian food? Or should I get her Seafood? What about sushi? Or maybe…"

"Zeke, wait. I have no clue whatsoever are you talking about"

"Oh! Didn't she tell you? We have a date! Tonight! Can you believe it?!" he sounded overjoyed and Ryan couldn't really blame him. He had wanted this for so long…! Of course, she had told him the night before but until then, he really didn't believe it. And he somehow knew she was planning something. Something rather cruel…

"Ryan? Are you there, man?"

"Yes. Sorry, I spaced out"

"That's okay! Hey, maybe you should take Kelsi on a date, since your sister is going out with me!"

That sounded wonderful but right then, Ryan was too worried about his twin's new scheme to think about his own love life. "Sure, I'll do that"

"Yes, you better! She's really crazy about you! So…! Back to my problem! What should I wear?"

"I… umm… well, I suggest you to keep it simple. A pair of jeans…"

"But she said 'dress fancy'. Jeans are not fancy at all, are they?" he was making a big deal out of this. The blond rolled his eyes. He certainly hoped he wasn't like that when it came to Kelsi…

"No; nevertheless, you shouldn't wear a suit. Unless you're taking her to this really expensive and exclusive restaurant…"

"Well, I would love to, but I don't have enough money! Besides, she said we were going to the movies first so…"

"Aha! So, I'll stick to the jeans. It's the safer choice. Use that with a shirt and a nice formal jacket and you should be fine"

"Okay. Okay" he breathed in and out, trying to calm himself down. Ryan really pitied the poor guy. He was too excited for his own sake… "What about dinner?"

"Wherever the desserts are good. Sharpay will eat a salad or something like that but trust me; she'll be expecting the most delicious dessert ever"

"Right. Desserts" was it his imagination or was Zeke writing down everything he was saying? Oh, honestly this was a little… "And which movie? I was thinking on a chick-flick, 'cause girls love that kind of stuff but I…"

"She'll like a scary movie better" he interrupted, again rolling his eyes.

"Scary movie got it! Oh, but don't you think she might believe I'm trying to…?"

"Of course not! She knows you're incapable of placing a hand on her without her consent… You'd better be" he added, with a serious tone, after a brief pause "if you don't have a death wish, that is"

"No! I would never even dream… well, the truth is I would love to but I respect her too much to…"

"Okay, okay, I get your point"

"Thanks, brother-in-law!" the other said, his voice full of hope and gladness "see you later!"

Ryan hung up and sighed. Something was not quite alright. Oh, he would worry about it later! Right now, he wanted to go back to sleep!

* * *

DING-DONG.

The bell rang and a maid opened the door. Zeke stood outside the Evans' household, holding a rather big box of chocolate cookies in one hand and a rose bouquet in the other.

"Good afternoon" he greeted, with the brightest smile "I'm looking for Sharpay Evans"

The maid looked at him and smiled, letting him in. Mrs. Evans had informed her of a young man that would be visiting Ms. Evans and she guessed this was the one.

"Ms. Evans will be with you in a second" she told him, still smiling "please, wait in the living room"

Zeke did as told and sat down on one of the comfortable sofas. He had been there for 5 minutes, perhaps, when Mrs. Evans appeared and approached him.

"Good afternoon, Zeke" she said, shaking his hand.

"Good afternoon, Mrs. Evans"

"I'm glad you finally got a date with my daughter" she told him, smiling sweetly.

"Yes, I…"

"You're not going anywhere wearing that!"

Ryan's shriek interrupted them and they turned their attention to the stairs.

"Oh, really? Who are you, my father?!" her tone was ironic and seemed to be very angry.

"I'm your brother!"

"My younger brother!"

"For 38 seconds! I said it once and I repeat it, you're not going anywhere dressed like that, young miss!"

"Oh, try to stop me!"

"MOM! Look at your daughter!"

"Oh, sure, you had to bring mom into the discussion! You're such a momma's boy!"

"MOM!"

"Stop screaming, you two! We've got visitors!" Mrs. Evans snapped, glaring at her children, who were now standing in the living's room entrance.

Zeke did understand why Ryan wanted Sharpay to change but he couldn't really agree with him. The girl was wearing a pink dress (nothing weird here) that was a little short (perhaps it ended 5 or 6 inches above her knees), strapless and shape-fitting. Her hair was down and she was wearing big pink earrings that matched her dress. Her shoes were silver high heels and she looked astonishing. Zeke could already hear the wolf whistles the girl would be getting but he didn't mind. She had dressed up so pretty just for him! Wasn't that lovely?!

"Mom, can you please tell your daughter she can't wear that?" Ryan begged and Zeke found himself pleading to every single deity he knew that Mrs. Evans will say 'no'.

"You should wear a coat, darling" she advised, a gentle smile gracing her features. Ryan's jaw hit the floor; however, Sharpay seemed content with that answer.

"Of course, mom" she climbed the stairs once again and went back, now wearing a long white coat (much to Zeke's disappointment) "Shall we go?" she asked, standing in the entrance and looking absolutely adorable.

"Sure!" the boy exclaimed and a second later was at her side, offering her his arm. She smiled and took it, before sending a smirk in her brother's direction.

"See you later, bro" she said, still smirking and left the house, leaving a rather angry Ryan inside.

"You're being over protective, ducky"

Perhaps. Yet, in his opinion, Sharpay was showing too much skin for a first date. And that could only mean one thing:

She was indeed planning something.

* * *

"Ah!!!"

She screamed and hold Zeke's arm tighter. Damn! This movie was really scary! And she loved it! She smiled, unable to contain herself. So, it seemed, the boy had done a few research before the date. Nice. Very nice.

She looked at him, wondering if he was half as scared as she was. Soon, she discovered his mind wasn't there. Just as Kelsi got lost in her own little fantasy whenever she was close to Ryan, so was Zeke at that point. He wasn't watching the movie and he couldn't care less for who might be the killer. He was just enjoying her closeness.

_Sweet _was her only thought to describe the situation. With most guys, she'll found the deal… disgusting. But when it came to Zeke… well, it seemed she still had a soft spot for him.

_Pathetic_ was her next idea and she sighed. She shouldn't be enjoying herself too much. She should keep her sight in the real objective. 'Getcha head in the game' as the Wildcats say.

After all, that was her only reason for going out with him, right?

* * *

"Zeke"

"Uh?"

"You're staring"

"Oh! Sorry, I really don't…"

He started blabbing and apology and Sharpay couldn't help to smile. She was having a great time!_ Oh, get a grip of yourself, girl. Focus!_

Yes, she would love to do that but couldn't bring herself to do it. He stared adoringly at her and she smirked a little. Funny; almost four years ago, he wouldn't even look her way and now… Payback is a bitch, isn't it?

"So, dear, did you like the movie?" she asked, nonchalantly, resting her chin over her entwined hands.

"'Course! Love it!"

"Really? Did you figure out who was the vampire before it was all reveled?"

"Well… no, kind of an unexpected twist, eh?"

"Zeke…"

"Uh?"

"There was no vampire" she smiled when he blushed. Damn! Why did he have to be so irresistibly cute?

"Oh… I… umm… I mean…"

She sighed dramatically "Guess Ryan was right…"

"About what?"

"I shouldn't be wearing this. Boys will be boys and…"

"No! I mean, you look beautiful but it's not… I mean… I kinda… well… I find difficult to concentrate whenever you're near, princess"

Four years ago, she would have killed to hear him say that. Now, she wasn't so sure of what she felt. A part of her was extremely pleased, while the other one was terribly disgusted. Boys. They really just cared about exterior beauty, didn't they? She sighed, sadly. Oh, well, never mind that. Time to get down to business!

"Zeke, I want to ask you something" she smiled sweetly, just as she had trained herself years ago, managing to look adorable and irresistible.

"Sure! Whatever you want!"

Predictable. She was feeling more disgusted with every passing moment. God, how she hated that…! "It's about… Valentine's day" She got closer to him, her hand now carefully resting over his chest. She could feel his heart beating faster and she contained a sigh. He wasn't thinking clearly anymore, just as she expected. And yet…

"What about it?" he sounded so absent minded and Sharpay smirked. The time has come. No turning back now.

"Do you know who sent a rose to Kelsi?"

"Jason. Jason Cross" he said but didn't really notice it. All he could think about was the wonderful sensation of her hand over his chest and the exquisite scent of the perfurm she was wearing and of how lovely she looked right then and just how kissable her lips seemed…

Her smirk grew wider and she stood up, leaving him a little confused "Princess?"

"That's all I needed to know. Thanks for everything, darling" her tone was ironic and Zeke thought that was a rather cruel fashion to end a date. He should have been expecting it, though.

"Sharpay? What…?"

"You didn't really think I wanted a date with you, did you? Not even you can be that naïve"

She was being cruel and bitchy but she didn't care. She had gotten what she wanted and that was all that really mattered, right? RIGHT?

Wrong. She couldn't leave him like that. No when he was looking so… brokenhearted.

"So Chad was right" he whispered and Sharpay found herself sitting again "he has always said that you're unkind and cruel and icy but I didn't believe him. I told him there was a different side of you. That you could be sweet and compassionate and charming… Guess I'm a fool, aren't I?"

"Yes" she answered, without really knowing why. Dear lord, she was really a bitch, wasn't she?

"Yes. Yes, I am" he repeated and the blond could swear he was in the verge of tears "I'll take you home"

"You don't have too…" she started, but he interrupted her.

"I do. It wouldn't be gentlemanly to let a beautiful young lady leave by herself"

Beautiful young lady. After what she had done… god, this man was so perfect! She sighed and nodded. She couldn't do this to him. Oh, but served him well for ignoring her at the beginning! Then again… she had changed to attract him, hadn't she? So, why couldn't she just… let it go? Resentment wouldn't be taking her anywhere…

He paid the bill and stood up. She looked at him and offered shyly her hand, which he took and kissed the top of it. She stood up and got a grip of his arm. Time to go.

God, why did it felt so wrong?

* * *

"Thanks again"

They were standing outside her house. He had insisted on walking her to the door. So damn gentlemanly. Unknown to him, all his last actions were just making her feel more and more angry at herself.

"You're welcome, beautiful" he smiled sadly and she opened her door. _Don't look back, don't look back…_ but she had to. Because she couldn't leave him standing at her doorstep, looking so… broken. "You know?" he said, when she stared into his eyes. Chocolate brown eyes, she had always thought and she loved staring at them, even if she liked pretending otherwise.

"What?" her tone was harsh, but he didn't seem to notice.

"I had fun tonight. Even if it didn't mean anything to you, it meant the world to me"

"Good night, Zeke" she shut the door and lean against it, feeling tears in the corner of her eyes. It had been a very bad idea!

"Goodnight, Shar" he murmured and she heard his footsteps moving away. It hurt. It hurt badly. Why couldn't she…?

"So, how was your date?"

Ryan was standing in front of her and something told her he had been waiting for her in the leaving room, just as a paranoid father. She hugged him, without saying a word.

"What's wrong? Did he say something that…?" Yes, paranoid and over protective father. And she loved him for that.

"No, it's my own fault" she said, crying silently and Ryan hugged her tighter "I'm heartless, aren't I?"

"Once in a while" she cried harder and he kissed the top of her head "but I love you, sis"

"Will you always? No matter what?" she asked, between sobs.

"Of course"

"Even when you get a lovely girlfriend and you get engaged and marry and have children and…?"

"Sharpay, don't you thinking you're looking too far in the future?"

"Even if I told you I told Kelsi something that caused her to break up with you?"

"We weren't together, for starters and I already knew you did it, Shar. It's hard missing your schemes" he smiled at her and she chuckled, tears still running down her cheeks "Although I would appreciate if you stop trying to control my love life"

"I will" she smiled and hugged him again "do you think Zeke will ever forgive me?"

"What did you do?"

"Told him I just went out with him to find who sent Kelsi the Valentine's rose"

"Did he tell you?!"

"Ryan, we're discussing my love life, not yours"

"Well, yes but…" she glared playfully and he laughed "okay, okay, don't tell me"

They stood there, hugging for 10 minutes or so "Well, I think you should go to sleep" Ryan said, smiling.

"Yeah, I should. Everything might be better in the morning!" she said, sarcastically and started climbing the stair, followed by her twin.

"I think he'll forgive you" he informed her, when she opened her bedroom's door "If you ask

for forgiveness"

She rolled her eyes. As if! Nevertheless… "I'll consider it"

They entered their respective rooms and closed the doors. And so, the Evans' household was left in absolute silence.

* * *

OMG! I can't believe I wrote this! Yes, I had planned this, but after reading it… it's so angsty! Poor Zeke! Poor Sharpay! I'm so evil! If I could blame this chapter on something is on hearing too many times 'just the girl' by click five. Somehow, I found this song so fitting for Zekepay! (and I saw this video in YouTube… brilliant!)

However, I like it. I believe it explained (or at least hint at) the reason for Sharpay being so… unkind (specially towards Ryan and Zeke). Or not? Perhaps is because I've already figure out an explanation for her behavior and so, for me, it's quite obvious in this chap (although I believe I'll have Ryan explaining it to Kelsi later, just to make it clear, you know?) Am I making any sense here? I somehow doubt it…

Anyway, don't forget to leave your opinion. You're free to hate this chapter, 'cause it's really not my style of writing and it's really unlike the rest of the fic (or so I think) but let me know, okay?

Thanks for reading! See you soon!


	23. It's not a date!

A new chapter!! Update is not taking me that long, is it? Mostly because I'm really excited with how this is turning out and I can't wait to start writing lots and lots of Ryelsi's fluff!! LOL

Thanks to my dear reviewers: Nutmeg Lee, rkfollower, VirgIsMyBird, digigirl02, Dramione x3, j5821, Car2freak, Sony89, Marilia11, fallinrain, tobitherat and to everyone who added this to their alert/favorite story list!

HSM belongs to Disney.

* * *

Chapter 23

It's (not) a date!

She dreamt of him. A very nice dream, she recalled; they were walking down a rather lonely street and everything seemed perfect. He was holding her hand and saying the most romantic lines ever (she didn't remember those, though) She smiled to herself, holding her pillow tight. She looked at her night desk and saw her mobile phone. She bit her lip. Should she call him? But it was 1 in the morning! She shouldn't. Besides, they had a 'date' later. She would talk with him as long as she wanted…

Oh, what the hell! _Let's call and see what happens!_ She told to herself, happily, reaching the phone. She stared at it, taken aback. 'One new message' the screen read. She opened it, frowning. 'Ryan' read the top of the screen and her heart skip a beat. Well, it must be a sign, because really, which are the chances of waking up in the middle of the night to find a text message from your not-quite-yet boyfriend?

'Good night, my beautiful friend. I hope I didn't wake you up' she started reading and giggled a little, feeling all giddy. 'I'm really sorry, but I can't see you tomorrow. I'm staying with Shar 'cuz…'

She let it drop. What?! How dare he…?! To cancel a date, just like that! Not even a proper phone call! She closed her eyes, fighting back tears. Was she over reacting? Well, it was true that they were 'just friends' now, but honestly, how did he expect to get to know her and vice versa? How did he expect her to be sure of her feelings? If he could toss her aside just like that now… what could she expect later?

She decided to go back to sleep, cursing silently. God, just how much power did he have over her? A single message and now she was feeling so depressed! Damn him and his charm!

The phone rang and she watched it, without any interest. After a couple of rings, though, her curiosity got the best of her and she picked it up. "Hello?"

"Oh, hi Kels"

"Zeke?"

"Yeah… I was sort of expecting that you didn't answer… did I wake you up?"

"No. I wake up a few minutes ago, actually"

"Bad dream?"

"Not really" but she didn't want to talk about that. What she did want to do was kill a certain blond… "so, why did you call?"

"Oh, sorry about that" did her ears deceive her or did he sound like he had been crying? "it's just… I couldn't sleep and I figured I needed to talk to someone… and your name just sort of pop up in my head so…"

"What's wrong?" she asked, growing sympathetic. He sounded like he was having a very bad time.

"I… you knew I had a date with Sharpay, right?"

"Yes" or something like that had Ryan mentioned. She wasn't really listening; she had been overjoyed for getting a call from him to hear…

"Well, it ended kinda nasty and I'm… depressed, I guess" he made a small pause, perhaps waiting for an answer, but Kelsi had no idea what to say to that "so, can I see you tomorrow?"

"Uh? Sure! But, if you don't mind me asking…"

"I can't tell you the whole story on the phone, Kels. It's late and this phone call could be really expensive…"

"Oh! Right!" she blushed, realizing how dumb she might have sounded "see you tomorrow? Where?"

"I'll see you at your place, ok? Twelve o'clock?"

"Ok" she smiled a little "and Zeke?"

"Huh?"

"Don't feel depressed. If she can't see just how special you are, she's not worth your time." Woa! Where the hell had that came from?! Who was she? Oprah? Dr. Phil?

He chuckled. "I'll try to remember that. 'Night, pretty one"

"Good night" she whispered and hung up. Well, that was awkward. She rested her head against her pillow and sighed. Ryan had cancelled their date but now, at one in the morning, she had gotten herself a new one.

Although, she really wasn't going on a date with Zeke… right?!

* * *

She sat on her sofa, waiting. She stared at her clock. Quarter past twelve. Where the hell was he? She took her mobile phone and searched through her contacts and found his number. She dialed and waited. One ring, two rings, three…

"Sorry babe! I'll be there in five more minutes!"

"Zeke…"

"Kels I'm really sorry but I managed to get some sleep and I kinda lost track of the time…"

"It's not that"

"Huh?"

"Stop calling me 'babe'. It will make things… odd between us"

"Oh. Right. Sorry. Be there soon, pretty one!"

He hung up before she could say anything. The brunette sighed. He had called her in the middle of the night, to arrange a 'date' and now he was late. The nerve of some people!

_It's not really a date_ she reprimanded herself and she knew it was true. However, for some strange reason, she kept thinking of this whole deal like a date. Perhaps it was due to the fact that Ryan had cancelled their date and now…

Now she was rambling. She sighed, frustrated. Oh, how dare him to be late!

* * *

She stood up when the bell rang. Her parents were out, so she had the house all to herself. She opened the door and tried to glare at the boy standing in her doorstep. Yet, she couldn't bring herself to do it. He had sounded sad on the phone, but now, standing in front of her, she knew he was devastated.

"Come on in" she commanded and he complied, following her to the living room "want something to drink? Tee? Coffee? A soda?"

"Not really" he murmured, sitting on the coach "do you wanna stay here? We could go to the mall or maybe…"

"First, you're telling me what happened" she protested, taking a seat next to him "then, we could go to the movies or something like that."

He smiled sadly and nodded his head. A few moments passed, without anyone of them saying a thing. "So? What happened?" she asked, unable to handle the silence anymore.

She had a fairly good idea of what had happened but she also knew he needed to get things out of his chest, so she would let him ramble about the 'horrible' date.

"It was wonderful" he started, without any hint of sarcasm and Kelsi thought that, for a brokenhearted man, it was a weird way to start a conversation "she wore this really lovely pink dress and Ryan was mad, I believe because he thought that she was showing to much skin. I really didn't care; if she had been wearing a polo blouse, with baggy jeans, I would still have thought she looked astonishing" he was lost in remembrance and the girl knew it was no use trying to interrupt. He just wasn't listening anymore.

She listened to the whole story, growing more and more surprised of the way that Zeke talked about Sharpay. God, he didn't just have a crush on her! He was completely, madly in love with her!

* * *

By the end of his tale, she was hugging him and patting his back, trying her best to comfort him but hardly succeeding. This was really difficult. How can you tell someone that he might never be loved back and that the healthiest thing would be forgetting…?

Not that she thought he would do it, anyway. She knew she wouldn't. If someone told her that she and Ryan were simply not meant to be and that she should walk away, she wouldn't listen. Love, indeed, make fools out of us.

"Thanks for listening" he whispered, after a while, still hugging her.

"Don't mention it. What are friends for, anyway?" He chuckled and she smiled a little "Maybe we should go for something to eat or something like that?"

She just wanted to stand up, she was way too tired of sitting there for so long. Zeke smiled and nodded, before getting a grip of her arm and leading her outside.

It was a beautiful day. As the matter of the fact, a perfect day for a date. _Stop thinking that!_

An hour later, they were sitting in a nice coffee place, both drinking a frapuchinno. Zeke still looked a bit depressed but the worst part was over. Now he was trying to make jokes, trying to relax a little. Kelsi didn't mind it, unless he started teasing her about herself and Ryan…

Suddenly, Zeke stopped talking and stared. She arched an eyebrow, confused and turned her head to see what had caught the boy's attention. And was quite surprised to find a grinning Chad walking towards them, followed by a rather confused Troy and a somewhat angry Jason.

"Hi guys" the boy said, slightly uneasy "what are you doing here?"

"I should be asking you the same!" Chad exclaimed, happily "a date, huh? You're such a ladies' man, Zeke"

"I'm not!" he was blushing, lightly "we're just friends!"

Kelsi giggled timidly, trying to hide her own blush, which just made Chad laugh harder. "Well, if it's not a date, you won't mind us sitting with you, will ya?"

Zeke rolled his eyes and Kelsi smiled politely. More awkwardness. Lovely! Just plain lovely! (please, note the sarcasm)

* * *

His 'jock' friends were nice and funny but after a while, Kelsi was getting bored. She just felt out of place. Maybe Sharpay was mean to her now and then, but definitely, she could chat with her longer than she could with those boys. Honestly, they had NOTHING in common!

She sighed as Chad kept on rambling about a basketball game or something like that. Troy interrupted once in a while to point out some detail and so would Zeke. Jason was the only one who wasn't talking and just nodded his head. The girl sighed again. She should have known that the easiest thing to make Zeke all happy again was letting him ramble about basketball with his 'pals'. _Boys!_

"Hey, pretty one, are you ok?"

She looked at him, absent minded. If he hadn't nudged her, she might not have noticed him talking to her. She smiled apologetically and nodded. The truth was that she was bored and feeling a little sleepy, but she couldn't tell him that, could she?

"I'll take you home" he offered and again, she nodded. His friends seemed a little discouraged by his sudden announcement, but Chad suddenly grinned.

"We'll see you tomorrow, Zeke!" he said, still grinning, gripping Troy's and Jason's arms "gotta give some time alone to the lovebirds, right?"

"Right" Zeke answered, smiling a little, much to Kelsi's surprise. Lovebirds? Since when?! Why did nobody tell her?! She rolled her eyes. The idea was just plain ridiculous. Zeke and her? Not even in a million years (mostly because the Evans twins would kill them both…)

However, she followed him out of the coffee place, after saying her goodbyes to the other boys. She was smiling a little, after all, this day had been kinda interesting…

* * *

"I have the craziest idea ever" he announced on their way home, walking down a rather lonely street. Kelsi looked at him, arching an eyebrow curiously, encouraging him to continue. "I think it may end in something good for us both but maybe… well, I'm not sure if you want to try it or not…"

"Just say it, Zeke" she ordered, curiosity getting the best of her.

"Well, you see…" he leaned closer to her, whispering something at her ear. Kelsi stared incredulously at him, before smiling slightly and nodding her head.

"It's so crazy it might actually work" she stated, giggling a little.

"So, you're in?"

"Sure"

Seemed like not only Sharpay could come up with 'evil' schemes…

* * *

She watched him leaning casually against his sister's locker, smiling at her as if nothing was wrong. And, probably, nothing was supposed to be wrong. It wasn't like they had had an argument or something. Oh, but she was pissed off! How dare he cancel a date via text message?

"Morning, Kelsi!" he exclaimed, cheerfully, leaning closer to give her a peck on the cheek. She nodded in acknowledgement but didn't say a thing.

"Morning, Kelsi" said Sharpay, appearing next to them, pushing her brother out of the way, so she could open her locker.

"Morning Sharpay" she answered, avoiding Ryan's gaze. She bit her lip. Where the hell was Zeke? He was supposed to be there already! How did he plan to carry on with his master scheme if…?

"Morning guys!" the brunette sighed, relieved. Here he was! Just on time, because she didn't think she would be able to ignore Ryan advances anymore!

"Morning Zeke" greeted the blond boy while Sharpay bit her lip. Here he was! And she was supposed to apologize! Oh, it was so difficult!

"Zeke" she started, looking him in the eye, smiling a bit flirty. She breath in hard and swallowed her pride. It was now or never. The boy arched an eyebrow, questioningly "I just wanted to… umm… tell you I have lots of fun on our date."

Ryan rolled his eyes. Sure, that was the best apologize you could expect from Sharpay! Honestly...

_That had blown our scheme_, Kelsi thought, nonetheless, she smiled. As long as Zeke felt better, she really didn't…

"Me too" he said, smirking (which was definitely strange), before leaning closer to Kelsi "so, how are you doing today, babe?" he murmured against her ear, making her feel a little uncomfortable, even though she managed to hide it.

Oh, so they were sticking to their plan. Perfect.

"Fine" she smiled in a flirty manner (she wasn't to good at that, though) "missed you lots" she added, blushing a little.

Zeke chuckled and leaned closer to her, giving her a quick kiss.

Ryan's and Sharpay's jaws hit the floor exactly at the same time.

* * *

(Insert maniacal evil laughter) A cliff hanger!!! I'm just starting to love writing these!! (not sure if this is considered a cliff hanger, though)

Anyway, I'm so happy! I finally found out a way to write this plot! You see, I've been trying to get Zeke and Kelsi to make an evil scheme to get their respective 'crush' jealous for… what? 4 or 5 chapters? But inspiration refused to come!

And so, I finally wrote this. Which wasn't what I've originally planed but, oh well…

What do you think? Personally, I liked it, but after re-reading the last part… I don't like it that much. So, should I change it? If so, what do you suggest instead? My mind has run out of ideas…

Thanks for reading!!!


	24. The problem with evil schemes

A new chapter!

Thanks to: digigirl02, fallinrain, Penny, j5821, Nutmeg Lee, Car2nfreak, VirgIsMyBird, rkfollower, Marilia11, Blackness, KiNoMoTo18, tobitherat for their reviews and to everyone who added this to their alert/favorite story list.

HSM belongs to Disney.

* * *

Chapter 24

The problem with evil schemes…

It just didn't make sense. Everything was spinning and that was giving him a slight headache. It wasn't possible. And yet…

It had to be some kind of payback. It was the only possible explanation. Nothing else would make sense. But, for what? He tried thinking of what could have gone wrong on the last weekend and couldn't come up with something. Except…

He canceled the date. And he didn't even make it properly. He just texted her. And that was the mistake. It had to be. God, sometimes he was really stupid…

Sharpay recovered first from the shock. He was just too lost in thought to actually do something. She stomped her feet, getting Ryan's attention, before taking his hand and dragging him to their class, storming down the hall, pushing (literally) people out of her way.

"Think we went a little over the edge?" Kelsi asked, a bit worried, looking at Zeke, who was grinning like a maniac.

"Don't worry. Everything will be fine…"

* * *

"Your little girlfriend is SO dead…"

"Ok"

She stared at him, startled "OK?" now, that was a surprise! "Aren't you gonna defend her or something?" they were standing outside their classroom and people were staring at them, curious of why were the Evans twins arguing.

"No." he smirked, placing his hands over his sister's shoulders "I'm not gonna get mad at you. Hit her with your best shot, sis"

He entered the room and sat in his usual place, leaving his dumbfounded twin standing in the doorway. She stared at him, gapping and the whole class went silent, feeling the storm to come.

They were soon disappointed, because the blond girl just smirked (the widest smirk ever) and make her way to her usual seat. Oh, this day sounded so promising!

* * *

Zeke sat at his regular table, with his usual friends, having a typical 'basketball players' talk. There was nothing exceptional about that day. Sure, he had 'pretended' to kiss Kelsi (although from a certain angle it did look like a kiss) but apart from that, everything was so… ordinary.

That's why he was so surprised to find a certain 'Ice Queen' walking towards them, smiling cutely and looking more beautiful than ever (from his point of view, anyway) Was she wearing a new lip gloss? Yes, it seemed like that and also…

"Morning guys" she said, flashing a smile and the boys stared at her, puzzled. However, before Chad could come up with a scornful remark, she added "hey Troy, I like your new shirt"

"Oh… thanks Sharpay" responded the team's almost-capitan, awkwardly.

"You look extremely handsome with it, you know?" she continued, now obviously flirting and pushing Chad out of the way, in order to sit next to the brunette boy.

"Oh… I…"

"It matches your skin's color. And your eye's color too. Have I told you that you have the most beautiful eyes ever? I…" she placed a hand lightly over his arm and Troy could have swear he was having a heart attack.

"Hey! Hands off, Ice Queen!" Chad exclaimed, and the girl rolled her eyes. Troy gave him a grateful smile. "Shouldn't you be somewhere else?"

"Shut up, Danforth" she protested, glaring darkly at him.

"Listen, missy, I don't know what are you planning now but…"

"I'm not planning anything!" she argued, pouting cutely "Besides, Troy doesn't mind me sitting with you guys, do you, Troy?"

"Eh… no, I guess"

She gave Chad a triumphant smirk, before turning her attention back to Troy. The other boy just rolled her eyes. "Damn Troy and his gentlemanliness" he murmured, clenching his teeth. Zeke gave him a sympathetically smile, before turning his attention somewhere else. He looked over the 'drama table' and wasn't surprised of not finding a certain brunette there.

He bit his lip. It seemed, things weren't going as smooth as Kelsi and he had thought…

* * *

Sharpay was gone to flirt with Troy. Her evil ways of payback were endless sources of amusement for the youngest twin. And although he would love to be at the cafeteria to watch that, he had his own 'business' to take care for.

He opened the music room's door and entered, a smug smile on his face. Not that he thought that what he was about to do was one of his smartest ideas but seriously, she had left him without any other option. There were things they both needed to understand if they were going to make things work out.

Perhaps he was being selfish. After all, it was also his fault for canceling in such an uncaring way. He shook his head. No time for regrets! No time for second thoughts! She would be there any minute now and…

He sat over the piano, carelessly and waited.

The show was about to begin.

* * *

He was seating over the piano, eating a sandwich and listening to some music in his i-pod. Kelsi sighed. She was expecting to find him there but that could only mean one thing: he was avoiding her.

Well, too bad for him, because she refused to go back to the cafeteria and watch Sharpay flirt endlessly with Troy, while Zeke looked more heartbroken than ever. It was a little too much for her to handle; she wasn't used to scheming and she never thought that her first scheme could backfire so badly at her…

_Note to __self: never, ever scheme again._

"Ryan" she called for him, but he didn't turn around. Apparently, his music was too loud "Ryan" she repeated, now tugging his sleeve.

He stared blankly at her, as if every emotion had been drained of him. His face was perfectly stoical and it scared the girl a little. No, not a little. It scared the hell out of her. He seemed so… impassive.

"Ryan?" her voice was barely above a whisper and she was trembling a little.

"Yes?" he asked, coldly, arching his eyebrows a little. She swallowed hard. This was bad. Very bad.

"I'm…" she shuddered. He seemed so distant… and that was very overwhelming. She closed her eyes, fighting tears back and, surprisingly, succeeding.

He stood up, still looking completely detached and walked out of the classroom, not looking at her even once. She opened her eyes, wide as plates and bit her lip. This was so… strange! So unlike Ryan! And yet…

She needed to find Zeke. They needed to fix things. But the real problem was… how?

* * *

He felt bad for what had happened. But there was no other way. Well, perhaps there was but he didn't have the time to think about it. Besides, he was angry. At himself and at her, because honestly, she needed to start talking to him when something bothered her instead of just getting angry and hide everything. That just didn't work.

He sighed, leaning against a door. That was the main reason he hated scheming. It came natural to him (he was an Evans, after all) but his conscience wouldn't leave him alone for a second.

Well, it wasn't that bad. Soon, everything will be over. And, with little luck, everything would be for the best.

* * *

They bumped into each in other in the hallway. Both smiled somewhat sadly and walked together to their next class. They needed to talk.

"I guess he's ignoring you?" the boy asked, concerned.

"Yes. And it's… so strange"

"It must be. I'm used to Sharpay's indifference and yet… this is weird. And wrong. So very wrong"

They both nodded their heads, deep in thought. "So, what are we doing?" Kelsi asked, concerned.

"I don't think I can do anything" the boy whispered, closing his eyes, looking very sad "but you might still have a chance"

"Zeke…"

"Don't feel sorry for me, Kels" he said, smiling a little "I got you into this mess; it's only fair that I stick in it"

"But…"

"It's karma, dear" he was smiling and by the gods, it was the most miserable smile ever. He turned away from her and entered the classroom, not even once looking up.

Kelsi sighed. She wanted to help him. She really did. But she also realized that she should fix up her relationship with Ryan before trying to help somebody else.

Nonetheless, doing it by herself wasn't going to be easy…

* * *

"You amaze me, dearest brother"

He stared at her, smirking a little "and why's that, beloved sister?"

"You're putting up a great façade"

"Oh" his smirk grew wider "I can't fool you, can I?"

"No" she smiled sweetly "I figured it out after you told me 'hit her with your best shot'. That's so very unlike you" she seemed to think about something for a while, before placing an arm around his shoulders "I'm so proud of you"

"I'm not sure if that's a good thing" he smirked and she hit his arm playfully.

"Good luck" she gave him one of her unusual, lovely, sincere smiles and walked away, looking extremely pleased with herself.

That only helped Ryan's conscience to get even more 'naggy'.

* * *

She sat on the piano's bench, staring intently at the keys. The rehearsal was almost over; meaning everyone had left, except for Mrs. Darbus, Sharpay, Ryan and herself. The drama teacher was telling Ryan something about 'being too distracted' while Sharpay paced around the stage, quietly repeating her lines over and over again. Time wasn't on their side anymore and as always, the blond girl got really hysteric whenever something didn't go her way.

"Kelsi!" she yelled, suddenly and the pianist jumped on her seat, feeling rather nervous.

"Yes, Sharpay?" she asked, trying to smile and not succeeding.

"Play 'angel of music' for me" the other ordered. Normally, Ryan would reprimand his sister for being too harsh towards the brunette, but right then, he acted as he didn't care.

She did as told, feeling too anxious for her own sake. She messed up a couple of keys and the other female started screaming to no end. Mrs. Darbus only rolled her eyes; she knew just how tense Sharpay could get with the spring musical so close…

Nevertheless, Kelsi wasn't feeling alright. She knew that the girl's yelling wasn't completely personal, but she also knew that she was enjoying being mean towards her again, without her brother's intervention.

_Dear lord, if you let me walk out of this without any further problem, I swear I'll never, ever, scheme again…_

She hoped her prayers weren't left unattended…

* * *

He glared slightly at his sister, for taking too much advantage of his façade. She knew he couldn't reprimand her for being unkind towards Kelsi because that would blow up his pretense. And yet, the only thing that he truly wanted…

_Stop it_ he reprimanded himself _it's for the best. You'll deal with Sharpay later. _Well, yes, he could do that but Kelsi looked so devastated right then… He wanted so bad to comfort her…

_Stick to the plan. Stick to the plan. Stick to the plan _he kept repeating in his mind, like a mantra.

Damn his conscience!

* * *

Sharpay left as soon as Mrs. Darbus announced they were done for the day. Apparently, she was trying to catch Troy up after the basketball practice. Kelsi knew that she thought he was 'hot' but she also knew that she was just trying to 'get even' with Zeke for what happened in the morning. She sighed. They really had just made things more complicated.

And speaking of that…

"Ryan" she called him again and he looked at her, absent minded "we need to talk"

He shrugged "Whatever" he whispered, laying over the piano, seemingly tired. She arched her eyebrows, a little exasperated by his lack of enthusiasm.

"I'm sorry about what happened in the morning" she said, crossing her arms over her chest. There! She had apologized! Surely that was enough for him, right?

"Don't be" he said, staring at her directly in the eye "friends have no reason whatsoever to get jealous"

What?! So now he was just giving up?! What the heck…?! "Ryan…"

"Although, you should have told me" he said, rolling over in order to lay over his stomach instead of his back "I don't appreciate people making me waste my time"

"What?!" she screamed, now seriously annoyed. Wasting his time?!

"You should have gone straight to the point" he continued, apparently missing her outburst "you should have told me that you liked somebody else and that way…"

"You gotta be kidding me!" she was growing more and more irritated "you seriously think that Zeke and I…?"

He stared at her, arching an eyebrow as if saying 'come on, isn't it obvious? Think you can fool me?' That was it! She slapped him, not thinking clearly, too infuriated to realize what was going on. She felt like crying but not precisely from sadness…

And he chuckled. He actually chuckled! Oh, and now she was confused AND outraged. This boy had a major death wish…

"What's so funny?" she asked, trying to calm down, arching both of her eyebrows.

He stared at her and knew she was mad at him. But he really couldn't help it. Letting his façade drop was so… relieving!

"You're lovely when irritated" and he kissed her. Softly and briefly, before bursting into hysterics.

And now she was genuinely perplexed.

"I'm sorry" he whispered, while trying to steady his breath "I just couldn't resist"

She was close to tears and she had no idea why. Everything was so… overwhelming.

"You need to learn a few things, darling" he said, finally realizing just how miserable she was feeling and feeling terribly guilty "first of all, when angry by something, tell me. Don't hide it and certainly, don't try to 'get even' with me. It's just not gonna work. Scheming is just not 'your thing'" he smiled and gently lifted her chin, to make her look at him in the eye "got that?"

"Yes" she whispered "but you can't blame for trying…"

His smile grew bigger "No, I can't. But Kelsi dear, it would take years before you can 'teach me a lesson' without everything backfiring at you. Even Shar can't do that" he was being too smug for his own sake and that could be bad. Nevertheless, he didn't think she would notice. She was too outraged to care about that…

"You… you were… you were never angry!" she snapped, glaring at him and he chuckled again, unable to contain himself.

"Of course. I grow up with a scheming sister. And I can come up with a brilliant scheme once in a while, too" his smile never faded and he kissed her forehead "you, on the other hand…"

She blushed. He was right, of course, but she felt a little angry for being toyed like that. He should have told her earlier… oh, but wait, so should had she! Instead of letting Zeke convince her of trying to make Ryan jealous, she should have talked to him…

"So, are we back at being friends?" he asked, standing up.

"Yes. However, Ryan…"

"Uh?"

"Never, ever, cancel a date with me via text message"

"I won't" he laughed "and I won't ever be this mean to you again"

They smiled at the same time. Sadly, unknown to them, that was a promise he wouldn't be able to keep…

* * *

Basketball practice was over and Troy was trying his best to sneak to the changing rooms without being noticed. Chad had promised to help him but said boy was now busy speaking to a cute cheerleader whose name Troy never reminded. Once he entered the changing rooms, he sighed, relieved, thinking he had succeeded in his mission.

"Hiding from someone?"

Oh, forget it! What had he done in his previous life to deserve this? Sure, Sharpay was pretty and something in the way she held herself above everyone else he found extremely hard to resist but… she was Zeke's crush! And he never, ever dated his friend's crushes!

"Hi, Shar" he said, smiling a little, backing off as she kept walking closer to him "is the rehearsal over?"

"Oh, so you were listening" she smiling cutely, resting a hand over his chest "I thought you were just politely nodding".

He let out an uneasy laugh as she leaned closer to him. Just then, Zeke and Jason entered the changing room, talking and Troy thought he had never been more grateful of his friends' presence.

Sharpay smirked at Zeke's gloomy stare and she let go of Troy. Said boy sighed again, relieved and when she walked towards the other boy and got a grip of his arm, he just stared confused.

"That woman in really crazy"

* * *

"Let's just get something clear" she said, making eye contact with him "from now on, you will stay away for my brother's girlfriend" she stated and when he opened his mouth to protest, she silenced him with a glare "and I will stay away from your friends. Sounds fair for you?"

He gaped. Was she being serious? "Does that mean that you're giving me a chance…?"

"No. I'm just making a deal with you. There are still plenty boys to pick from that aren't your friends"

He sighed. Should have known, really, but hope dies last, doesn't it?

"Okay"

"Perfect. See you later" she gave him the quickest kiss ever (actually, it wasn't more than a peck on the lips) and ran away, not letting him even react.

He grinned foolishly. Well, it was worth it. No, he didn't plan on ever, ever scheming again with Kelsi but after this really crappy day, something good happened.

And he just knew that Kelsi shared his opinion.

* * *

I'm so very unsure about this… This is what happens when I try to break a pattern abruptly. And as the matter of the fact, I don't think I succeeded. Oh, well…

Anyway, I got good news and bad news. The good ones are that next chapters will be getting more and more romantic and fluffy. Bad ones are that I might not update very soon, 'cause I'm going back to school and to work…

Also… since I don't like this too much, I'm gonna let you, my dearest readers, decide if it stays or goes. Your choice, really.

Hope you liked this (or at least don't hate it that much)! Thanks for reading!!


	25. Something about the way you look tonight

A new chapter! Oh, how much I hate being back to school and work! Leaves me so little time to write…

Anyway, thanks to: AllForLoveAndHappiness, Dramione x3, Nutmeg Lee, VirgIsMyBird, digigirl02, Car2nfreak, rkfollower, Marilia11, KiNoMoTo18 and to everyone who added this to their favorite/alert story list.

HSM belongs to Disney. Chapter title comes from a song by Elton John.

* * *

Chapter 25

Something about the way you look tonight…

She remembered a time when most days she couldn't find a good reason to get out of bed at all. Sure, she had school and exams and that sort of stuff but she never got a REAL reason to get up. Nothing would change if she didn't. Everything could go on without her. Or at least, that's what she thought.

But now, she couldn't find a good reason to go to bed at all. She wanted to stay up and talk in the phone or go for a coffee or watch a corny movie on the TV or just… be with him. She was being too mushy, probably; however, as most things whenever he was near, it didn't matter.

Now she knew that something would change if she didn't go to school. He would worry about her. He couldn't go on without her (or so he said) and mostly, she was indispensable for his happiness (again, so he said)

Still, there was something she couldn't handle: being around his friends. Or, more appropriately, Sharpay's friends. She just felt so… out of her element!

She looked at Ryan as he chatted with some friends of junior high. Or something like that. She wasn't really paying attention when he introduced them to her. Most of this 'friends' were females which lead her to think that they were mostly 'ex-girlfriends'. She would make sure to ask Sharpay about that later.

It was the twins' birthday party, so said girl was busy being on the spot-light, having a rather big group of friends talking to her and complimenting her. Mr. and Mrs. Evans were talking to other adults, who by the looks of their clothes and the way they held themselves, were filthy rich and powerful. Mr. and Mrs. Nielson were also with them and Kelsi wasn't surprised to find out that, while her father was being shyer than ever, her mother was chatting animatedly with them, as if it was the most natural thing in the world.

Kelsi, however, did feel a little out of place. Some of the teenagers talking with Ryan were in East High too, but most of them were there clearly because of their parent's friendship with the Evans. She had never been too good in meting new people. And of course, the fact that most girls were glaring murderously at her, wasn't helping.

"Are you ok?" he asked, after a while, dragging her to somewhere else, sensing her discomfort.

"Yes, it's just that… I'm not used to being around so many people"

He smiled and kissed her temple. "Let's get out of here, then"

"What?!"

But he was already dragging her inside the house, smiling mischievously and the girl found herself following. Sure, it wasn't very courteous leaving like that (especially since it was also Ryan's birthday party) but, how could she complain?

* * *

"Where are we?"

They were still inside the house yet Kelsi couldn't help to be surprised of the bigness of it. She hadn't been there too many times but every time she visited, it seemed that Ryan dragged her to some unknown place.

"Dancing room" he informed her and she looked around. The place was almost empty, apart from the giant and advanced stereo. The floor was made of wood and three of the walls were covered by enormous mirrors. The last wall wasn't a wall at all, but a huge window from where she could see the colossal garden.

"Oh. Your house is too big, you know?" she said, walking towards the window, feeling fascinated with the view.

He shrugged and just watched her. He loved the way her hair fell over her back, and they way that dress looked on her. He liked how time seemed to stop whenever he was staring at her and that sense of… unreality that surrounded them. But most of it all, he loved just how easily she got him weak on his knees whenever she whispered his name. Somehow, whispers sent shivers down his spine and he felt like melting.

He walked towards her and placed his arms lightly around her waist. She smiled a little, leaning back and staring up at him. "Shall we dance?" he asked, speaking softly at her ear and she giggled sheepishly.

Well, that made sense, she thought, since they were in the 'dancing room'. But there was no music playing, so it didn't make too much sense. Nonetheless, she nodded, placing her arms around his neck, smiling and feeling like in heaven.

He stared at her, smiling too. He really loved how that dress looked on her. She was also wearing a black, matching hat. So, it seemed, she had really adopted that little habit of him. Not that he didn't like it, but after so many years of wearing hats, he had discovered the biggest disadvantage of them (or advantage, depending on your point of view)

People said that hats help you to stay invisible. Ryan didn't think so but there was something that he was sure that hats help you to: they help to hide the truth. Eyes are the soul's windows and with a hat, you can hide them quite easily. Therefore, if people can look you in the eye, they can not know whether you're lying or not.

And that exactly the reason it had to go. Slowly, he picked it up, before tossing it aside, much to Kelsi's surprise. Seconds later, he did the same with his. There. No more barriers between them. No more lying. Just the truth.

She seemed confused and tilted her head a little, pouting adorably. Ryan chuckled, unable to contain himself, placing a brief kiss on the tip of her nose. She pouted even more, before bursting into giggles.

They started dancing, very slowly, following an unwritten melody. Somehow, they just KNEW the tempo of the song and they moved in perfect synchrony- Talking about being too corny…- She sighed; well, there was nothing she could do about it.

"Oops! Sorry!!" she apologized when she stepped on his feet. He just smiled and mumbled a 'don't worry'. She closed her eyes and let her head rest against his chest, enjoying the warmness of his body.

"My mother taught me to dance when I was 6" he told her, making her spin. She smiled a little, although that sudden movement had taken her by surprise and she almost stepped on his feet again.

"Really? Well, she was a great teacher"

"Indeed" he smiled "It was really difficult dancing with her, since I barely reached her waist" the brunette laughed, as she imagined 6 years old Ryan trying to dance with her mother "and she started calling me 'ducky' the same year. I guess it had something to do with dancing but I really don't remember…"

Kelsi burst into hysterics at that confession. Why? Well, it just seemed so funny, even though she had no idea why…

"Sharpay started taking ballet lessons that year, too. Actually, mom just taught me to dance because I was so jealous of her! Dad had dragged me into this baseball lessons and I hated every second of it…"

"I didn't know you played baseball"

"Well, not anymore. I grew to like it, but dancing is my passion. Besides, Sharpay would kill me if I ever left the drama club…"

"Oh, I think she could handle having all the spot light for herself…" they chuckled and he started playing with her hair.

"Maybe. But I guess we're kinda used to be together all the time. Even though dad thinks I should do more… umm… boyish things."

"Like sports or something?"

"Exactly his thoughts" he smirked and she giggled a little, getting closer to him.

"Mom tried to teach me to play American football. She's a big fan of that, you know? Dad didn't appreciated that"

"Humph… I didn't think your mother was a sport's fan. Why did she marry your father? He's certainly not into sports, is he?"

"No. And I guess that's what mom loves about him. How he doesn't have a clue of what a 'nickle and dime' is and yet he listens to her rambling…"

"What's a 'nickle and dime'?"

"I have no clue" she giggled and he laughed a little harder "however; she was very disappointed that I preferred my father's 'hobbies'"

"Playing the piano?"

"Yep. He started to teach me when I was 4 almost 5. She hated every second of it" she made a brief pause, as if considering something and Ryan almost asked her 'why' but she continued "it reminded her of grandma, I guess"

"Your grandmother? I don't understand…"

"Well, she was a rather famous pianist and… well, let's just say that mom and she didn't get along very well…"

Ryan considered asking something more, but decided against it because Kelsi looked suddenly very distressed. So he just smiled and kissed her nose, trying to cheer her up. She giggled.

They had stopped dancing without really noticing. Nevertheless, they were still standing too close, her hands resting over his shoulders, his over the curve of her hip.

The closeness was marvelous. Oh, but it was also so very tempting! All he had to do was lean a little and press his lips against hers… the sweetness of the idea! And he really wanted to do it, by the gods, he wanted it so badly! And he was quite sure she wanted him to. Yet…

Kissing her would be breaking an unspoken promise. It would make the last two months totally pointless. Both wanted it, but at the same time, she wanted them to 'be just friends' a little longer. Though it was difficult, he was complying; those last month had been the hardest of his life (after all, he was used to get what he wanted exactly when he wanted it) Nonetheless, he knew she was worth the wait.

Kissing her would be breaking that subtle and fragile balance they had achieved in their 'relationship'- they weren't lovers yet they were in love and that seemed to make so much sense…- The slightest disturbance and they would be doomed. He could felt her fingers running through his hair and softly caressing the back of his neck… Oh, she needed to stop that or he wouldn't be able to control himself any longer…

_Oh, screw it! _He told himself, angrily and he gripped gently her chin, tilting her head upwards. He closed the distance between them and when their lips were almost touching, he noticed she had her eyes closed and was humming softly.

"_Because this moment is all we really have…_" she sang quietly, and he guessed she had completely forgotten his presence, getting lost in that little world she went whenever she was composing.

Well, that was a close one, he decided. He didn't want to ruin it. Maybe he could wait a little longer. But just a little longer. A month, at most. Good news were summer break was around the corner and he thought that it would be the perfect time to ask. Once they were back to 'Lava Springs' he was quite sure she wouldn't reject him…

For now, they could keep up the 'friends' façade. He just hoped that she didn't turn him down when he tried to make things 'official' because this time, he wouldn't be able to resist. It was all her fault, for being so charming!

"Here you are!" the door opened and a grinning Zeke appeared there "Sharpay's looking for you!"

"Perfect timing, Baylor" Ryan complained, still holding Kelsi close and the other boy just smiled sheepishly.

Kelsi giggled, back from her little world and took Ryan's hand, dragging him out of the room. She took Zeke's hand too and dragged them both back to the party.

Ryan was being sarcastic when he commented over Zeke's timing but she was quite sure it had been perfect. Of course she had noticed what had ALMOST happened. Yes, she loved Ryan's lips over hers but right now, all she needed was 'time'. Time is important in relationships. Knowing each other a little more before taking another step. Yep. That was what she needed, indeed.

However, when he asked, she knew she was going to say 'yes', because, simply, she didn't have enough self control to keep resisting!

* * *

"Where the heck were you?!"

Sharpay was angry but Ryan didn't care. He really hated big fancy parties. He would have like better to spend the whole day with Kelsi than throwing this crazy party for their 'friends'. Besides, those weren't his friends, they were his sister's and…

"You know… for just 'being friends' you two spend to much time alone… if I didn't know better, I would swear you were just making out in a random place inside the house…" she taunted, smirking the whole time, enjoying her twin's reaction.

"Sharpay!" he was blushing and he pushed her playfully. Kelsi stared at them, arching an eyebrow questioningly. The blond girl laughed, almost losing her balance from Ryan's push and was 'saved', just in time, by a very grinning Zeke.

"I have to agree with your sister, Ryan" the boy whispered and the blond boy gaped "although you look extremely cute together"

Kelsi rolled her eyes, suspecting what was that conversation about. Not that she could blame them; they were really acting very suspicious…

"Shut up" Ryan ordered, pouting a little, which just made his sister and her not-quite-boyfriend laugh.

Well, maybe they weren't 'officially' together, but everything seemed to point into that direction. And, most important, Sharpay seemed to be ok with that.

In the end, that was all that Ryan really needed…

* * *

Okay… this is weird. Did you notice that I just skipped two whole months? Umm… I'm so not sure about this one… Too fluffy, if you want my opinion…

And I think it's… weird. I don't know how, but it is… So, maybe you can point it out? I swear I'll try to correct those mistakes…

Anyway, this is what happens when I'm stressed and depressed. School, work and money problems DO NOT mix. Bad combination. Very bad indeed.

So, please tell me your opinion. Hate it? Tell me, I'll rewrite it. Maybe I'll rewrite anyway (unless enough readers like it as it is…) And… just another thing. The song. Recognized it? It's not that difficult, really… LOL

Okay, now I'm rambling! See you soon! Next chapter may be up until next week, as a Valentine's gift! Or not. It depends of my inspiration and on if I'm rewriting this or not.


	26. A sister's love

Hardest part of this chapter? Figuring out a title. But, oh well, here it is…

Thanks to: starbuckhan, rkfollower, krfan, Penny, digigirl02, Sony89, Dramione x3, Nutmeg Lee, VirgIsMyBird, Car2freak and Marilia11.

HSM belongs to Disney

* * *

Chapter 26

A sister's love.

Chemistry is important. On stage and on real life. When you have good chemistry with someone, it just shows. You can try to hide it, but you will not succeed. It's just in the way you smile or laugh or generally act around that person. It's completely involuntary and inexplicable. It's just there…

On stage, having a great chemistry with your co-stars in really important because people will notice. Chemistry makes a scene more believable. So, sometimes a good performance had nothing to do with acting skills but with 'chemistry'.

Luckily for the Evans twins, they did have chemistry. It might sound weird since they were siblings, but on stage, they made the whole thing very believable. They just knew each other so well than could make everything look natural, like it was the real thing.

And Kelsi was SO glad they were siblings. Otherwise, she would have been extremely jealous of the blond girl. They looked so great together! And even though she knew they didn't have 'romantic' feelings for each other, she couldn't help to feel a little threatened by the other female. Which was very weird, indeed, but… _Crap! _So lost in her thoughts, she pressed a wrong key. A small mistake, really…

"You can't space out so frequently, you know? Are you sure you don't have an attention problem or something?"

Kelsi snapped back to reality. She stared at her almost-sister-in-law, who was standing in the edge of the stage, hands on her hips, slightly glaring at her. She gulped and smiled guiltily. Sharpay just rolled her eyes.

"Don't be so harsh, sis" Ryan advised, flashing a smile in the pianist direction, making her feel all giddy "besides, we're almost done here"

"Tomorrow is the musical, Ryan! I can not afford to make mistakes! And your 'friend' is getting on my nerves!"

She was getting on her nerves? Oh, how dare she?! Kelsi was the one who would have her nerves shattered after all these long and painful rehearsals!

"That's quite enough, Ms. Evans" Mrs. Darbus protested, standing next to the brunette "you are doing just fine and so is Ms. Nielson. Just remember my dear, don't lose your cool and you'll be fine"

Sharpay groaned "But Mrs. Darbus…"

"Besides, if tomorrow Ms. Nielson makes a mistake with the music, you can't start complaining; you must be prepared to improvise"

Her tone didn't leave room for discussion. She was just as stressed as Sharpay, Kelsi could tell and right now, all she wanted to do was to make sure everyone knew what they were supposed to do and when were they supposed to and go home. Rest a little. And tomorrow… oh, tomorrow was the big night!

"Now, please, once again, Ms. Nielson, play 'point of no return'"

The girl nodded and did as told, still feeling the tension on the air. She thought that Sharpay was ready to strangle her if she made a mistake again.

And she couldn't have that, could she?

* * *

"I'll see you tomorrow morning"

"Right" she was sweating after escaping her close encounter with the devil. She tried to smile and failed. Instead, she yawned.

He chuckled "Get some sleep, dear. You'll need it"

"Your sister wants to kill me"

"Don't worry; she'll be over it after the musical. Unless you make a mistake and she…"

"Oh, aren't you supportive?"

He laughed and kissed her forehead "good night, my angel"

"Good night, my love" she answered, giggling and blushing. Calling him 'my love' was a bit too awkward for her…

She stood on her porch, smiling adoringly at him while he walked back to his sister's car. He waved before Sharpay took off and Kelsi entered her home, smiling goofily.

"I'm having a conversation with your drama teacher" she looked at her mother, who was sitting on the couch, with her father, watching a movie on the TV "Just to make sure rehearsals end this late"

"Mom…"

"Sam, let the poor girl be. She's young and in love; don't you remember when you were like that?" asked Mr. Nielson, smiling lovingly at his wife and the older woman smiled too.

"Thank your father, young lady, since you had been spared of a rather long sermon" Mrs. Nielson giggled, before kissing her husband. Kelsi just rolled her eyes and started climbing the stairs, towards her bedroom, determined to follow Ryan's advice.

After all, it was almost 10 0'clock and going to sleep seemed like a marvelous idea…

* * *

The applauses filled the auditorium and Kelsi had never felt more relieved. It was over. Finally over. Thank the dear lord above for that!

"Perfect! Marvelous! Exquisite! You, my dears, are the best!" Mrs. Darbus exclaimed and the drama club members smiled kindly at her. Everyone was thankful the play was over. Problem with those kinds of musicals was that they required lots of hard work. But it was worth it. Yes, definitely, after all the yelling and the drama, it was worth it.

"You did amazing, Kelsi!" Ryan whispered in her ear, hugging her from behind. The composer smiled and kissed his cheek, before turning around in order to return the hug.

"You weren't that bad yourself" she responded, nuzzling him.

"Oh, is that a compliment?"

She laughed and he hugged her tighter. Oh, this happy occasion called so badly for a kiss! But of course, they weren't going to do that, 'cause…

He gave her a quick peck on the lips, surprising her, before turning his attention to his sister, who had just approached to them and was on the verge of tears.

"Shar? What's wrong?" he let Kelsi go, hugging his twin instead. Kelsi looked at them and briefly wondered if she was going to have to compete with the blond for Ryan's attention the rest of her life.

"Nothing" she was sobbing a little "I'm so happy!" she exclaimed.

Oh, sure, that was always the problem with Sharpay. She was always so very dramatic about everything! Couldn't she just smiled and laugh from happiness like a regular person?!

Ryan smiled uneasily, patting her back softly. Then, she started to giggle and then informed them she was going to change so they could go for dinner with their parents. Ryan nodded and a second later, he also excused himself and went to change his clothes.

Kelsi stood in the same spot, not really noticing what was going around her. Her brain had disconnected from the rest of her body the second Ryan's lips crashed against hers. It was such a brief contact and yet it had made her knees go weak, even more than those passionate kisses back when they were sort of together…

She sighed. God, wasn't she pathetic?

* * *

It wasn't such a big surprise when Mr. and Mrs. Evans asked them to spend the summer break at 'Lava Springs'. It just made perfect sense. And actually, Kelsi had been kinda counting on it. She just wanted to spend more time with Ryan and that was the perfect excuse!

So, when her mother asked her to pack some clothes, she didn't even hesitate. The sooner they got to Lava Springs, the sooner she would be with Ryan.

And really, that was all that mattered.

* * *

"Welcome back to Lava Springs, Mr., Mrs. and Ms. Nielson"

Mr. Fulton received them, and the bell boy immediately took care of their luggage. The Nielsons smiled and followed him towards their room. Once again, they were staying in the biggest suite of the place. But Kelsi didn't care about that; all she really wanted was too…

"Mr. and Mrs. Evans are waiting for you; they'll see you at the restaurant" Mr. Fulton informed them "please, don't take long to meet them"

"Oh, don't worry" stated Mrs. Nielson, smiling kindly "perhaps you could tell them we'll be there in ten minutes?"

"Of course" the man made a small bow, before turning on his heels and walking towards the restaurant.

And, ten minutes later, the Nielson went that same direction.

* * *

"Where's Ryan?"

Her mother glared at her and Kelsi immediately regretted her question but she couldn't help it! The whole point of coming to Lava Springs was to spend time with him and now…!

"He left earlier" Mrs. Evans told her, smiling "he seemed in a bit of a rush, actually"

She winked at her husband and Sharpay arched her eyebrows, obviously curious. Kelsi suddenly found hard to breath. Why? Well, she didn't know but something about Mrs. Evans' words had made her heart skip a beat.

They had lunch, talking animatedly about the spring musical. However, Kelsi kept on wondering where the hell Ryan was and what exactly was he planning.

All she knew for sure was that, whatever it was, it was going to be memorable.

* * *

After dinner, she was starting to grow restless. Ryan still hadn't come back but his parents didn't seem to be worried. 'Everything is fine' they had said, but Kelsi couldn't help to worry. Where was he? It was almost nine o'clock and he wouldn't even pick up the damn phone! She just hoped he was okay…

"Don't worry yourself too much" Sharpay advised, leaning against the restaurant's balcony's rail, next to her "he's fine"

The brunette stared at her soon-to-be sister-in-law. She seemed troubled by something and she kept chewing her lower lip, making it bleed a little. Why was she so worried?

"Are you alright?" she asked, concerned, placing her hand over her shoulder.

Sharpay sighed and closed her eyes "Yeah. I'm fine…" she whispered, sounded completely defeated "however…" there was a sudden fire in her eyes that made Kelsi grew uneasy "you won't be"

"What?" she took a step back, taken aback by her outburst and getting a little scared.

"Listen to me girl, and listen very well" she gripped the other's arm, with more strength than needed. Kelsi paled and tried to break free without succeeding "you better make my brother happy. Because if you make miserable, even if it's just for a couple of seconds, I'll make your whole life a living hell"

She released her, still glaring evilly and the brunette took another step back, extremely scared. Not because of the threat, because she wasn't planning on making Ryan suffer but because of how passionate Sharpay could be. And that made her so intimidating!

"I won't" she whispered, finally, rubbing her arm where Sharpay had gripped her, since it had gone numb "I really like him"

"You just like him?!" the blond stared at her with an expression between amusement, astonishment and rage.

Kelsi gulped and decided to rephrase her thoughts "I… I love him"

The oldest twin looked directly in her eyes, as if she was trying to read her very soul. Again, the composer swallowed hard. Gradually, a smile started to form in the other girl's face and out of nowhere, she hugged the smallest one.

"Welcome to the family, then" she smiled, letting her go and Kelsi stared at her open-mouthed "you'll be fine Evans one day. We may need to work in your wardrobe a little, but…"

She left, mussing to herself and the other female just watched her go, still to astound to move.

Seriously… What the hell had that been about?!

* * *

Okay, I'm ending this chapter here 'cause I don't honestly know what else to write. Don't worry, I have next chapter already figured out, so it won't take me long to write it… or so I hope. And I must ask… does the beginning fit with the ending? I'm not so sure…

Oh, I was wondering… well, you see, when I read a very long fic, I start to grow bored with it after 20-25 chapters (unless they are very, very good). Since this is chap number 26 I really want to know… is this going to slow?

Anyway, as always, thanks for reading and I hope to read your opinions or suggestions!


	27. White violet

A new chapter! Just so you be warned, some parts may not be suitable for very young people, but this is 'T' ratted, so, surely, that won't be a problem?

Anyway, also, beware of the fluff!

And, as always, thanks to my beloved reviewers: starbuckhan, rkfollower, Sony89, AllForLoveAndHappiness, icklehanz, Dramione x3, digigirl02, KiNoMoTo18 and Car2nfreak.

HSM belongs to Disney.

* * *

Chapter 27

White violet.

He entered the jewelry store, smiling as always and walked towards the counter, where a cute redheaded girl asked him if she could help him. He told her he was looking for a very special gift. The clerk smiled at him, thinking he was too young to be looking for an engagement ring, so she asked more or less what he had in mind. He answered right away and the shop-assistant smiled even more, leading him to a special section of the store.

Half an hour later, Ryan Evans left the store, after finding exactly what he had been looking for.

* * *

Later, he stood inside a flower-shop, were the clerk was trying to convince him to buy a big rose bouquet. But he knew exactly what he needed, so he repeated his request to the saleswoman. Finally, she sighed and asked him to come back in an hour.

So, he went to buy something to eat (since he had skipped lunch with his parents) and waited for his request to be ready.

He could have come 'home' at 6 o'clock but he decided he needed more time to 'psychologically prepare'. And a more appropriate outfit. Yes, that was definitely a must.

So, he entered the nearest store and started looking for a new shirt, new jeans, new shoes and most important of it all…

A new hat.

* * *

By the time he went home, it was almost ten o'clock. God, he was as obsessive-compulsive with clothes as his sister! But hey, it's not everyday you ask the girl of your dreams to be your girlfriend! An especial occasion demanded for the perfect outfit!

However, the actual asking would have to wait for another day. Right now, he was too tired. Besides, his parents may be worried. Of course, he had told them he might come back late but…

Yet, even if they weren't, he was pretty sure his twin was freaking out.

* * *

Sharpay sat on his bed, staring intently at him. He leaned against the wall and waited. Sooner or later, they would need to have this conversation. There was no use on running. He wasn't planning on telling her his plan, but they would better talk about what will happen right away.

"She loves you" she informed him, before letting her gaze rummage around the room, unable to keep her eyes locked with his anymore.

"She told you that?!" he was surprised and glad to hear so, however, he was a little worried for his sister.

"Yep. Right after I threatened to make her life a living hell if she makes you miserable"

"Shar…"

"Don't you dare to sermon me, Ryan Evans!" she exclaimed, suddenly standing up, a few tears trying to escape from her eyes "I just want the best for you!"

He hugged her and smiled gently "I know sis. You know nothing's gonna change between us, right?"

"That's exactly why I'm here. Just promise you won't leave alone, Ry. Just say it and I will let you two be"

"No more evil schemes? No more trying to break us up?"

She sighed. "No more. But you need to promise"

"I promise" he kissed the top of her head, ruffling her hair a little "thanks for your approval, Shar"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever…" she broke apart, crossing her arms over her chest "good luck"

He smiled. He had always found very amusing the way his sister would immediately put up a barrier whenever she felt she was being 'too nice'. She walked towards the door, apparently lost in her own thoughts.

"You know… maybe you should give Zeke a chance. Since Kelsi and I are getting together and…"

"Don't push your luck" she protested, now standing at the door's threshold. She turned around one last time to face him "maybe I'll think about it" she smirked and closed the door.

He chuckled. Things were going as smooth as he had hoped…

* * *

It was almost eight o'clock in the morning and he couldn't sleep anymore. He was nervous. Too nervous for his own sake. He kicked his covers aside and sighed, frustrated. He stood up and walked towards the big window of his room which faced the swimming-pool. Umm… the swimming-pool… that might help. A little swimming may help him to clear his mind…

So, without any further thinking, he changed into a swim suit and left the room.

Fate works in the strangest ways…

* * *

It was eight o'clock in the morning. Yet, she couldn't sleep. No, she didn't want to. She was still worried about Ryan and that was depriving her from a proper sleep. She finally stood up, after deciding she just wasn't going back to sleep. She paced around the room, thinking of something to do. She could go to the music room and play the piano for a while…

She was wearing sweatpants so she decided not to change her clothes. After all, no one was seeing her like that… Before leaving, she decided to check up her parents first. They were soundly asleep in the next room and she smiled. Good, that meant they wouldn't notice her absence. Now, all she needed…

Something caught her eye. Her parents' room had a big window from where you could view the swimming pool. And, apparently, someone was there.

Well, it was none of her business. Now, she should leave a note to her parents so they would know where she was and…

She stared out the window one last time. Then, curiosity got the best of her and she decided to find out who was swimming so early in the morning.

Yes, love has the strangest ways to get you…

* * *

He floated in the middle of the swimming pool, close to the fake waterfall. Well, swimming was easing his mind a little, but not too much. He had all figured out but now, he needed to gather enough courage…

And that was going to be the most difficult part.

"What are you doing here so early?"

He almost drowned when he heard her voice. What was she doing up so early?

"Are you okay?" she said, when he finally managed to float again.

"Yes. It's just… you startled me!"

"Sorry" she smiled cutely as he swam towards her.

"Don't worry. So, why are you awake so early?"

"I was worried about you" she confessed, shrugging and kneeling at the pool's edge.

"Missed me?" he asked, smiling slyly.

"Lots"

He chuckled and suddenly had a crazy idea. He hesitated a couple of seconds, before deciding to go for it. After all, it couldn't be that bad… right?

So, he pulled her into the pool. The girl shrieked a little, before landing next to him with a big splash. He laughed harder.

"Ryan Evans! You're dead!" she screamed and he just laughed a bit more. She glared darkly at him before starting to shiver. "God, it's freezing! How do you handle it?"

He shrugged. Then, he pulled her into a hug and the girl blushed a little "Better?" he asked softly at her ear.

"Much better" she answered.

They stared into each other eyes for a while, somehow managing to stay afloat. She wrapped her legs around his waist, trying to get a better support and he gently pressed her against the pool's wall, so she would have an even better support. Again, she blushed, but this time it was a darker shade of red.

"Ryan?"

"Umm?" he asked, his head resting over her right shoulder, his lips traveling across that side of her neck.

"Don't you think we shouldn't be doing this?"

"Doing what?" he sounded as if he was hypnotized, lost in his fantasy world and Kelsi couldn't help to blush a little more.

"I mean..." she moaned softly when he started nibbling her ear and she blushed even more (as if that was possible) "Don't do that!" she exclaimed, pushing him.

He stared at her, completely mesmerized and she sighed. No use in denying she was enjoying their little moment but seriously, they couldn't continue it! She was afraid that one thing would lead to another and…

_No-no-no! Bad Kelsi, stop thinking that!_

However, it was quite clear his line of thought wasn't going for the same road that Kelsi's. He was just plain happy with holding her close and kissing her; really, he didn't need anything more…

"We should… umm… get out of here" she suggested, her cheeks burning.

"Do you really want to?" he kissed her, slowly and tenderly and for a second, she decided it was just plain ridiculous waiting anymore! But then again…

"Ryan, stop it!" she almost screamed, trying to put as much distance between him and her as possible. Which proved to be almost impossible, since they were standing close to the pool's edge…

He sighed and let her go, climbing out of the pool. Then, he helped her to get out too. This time, she shivered even more from the cold. Again, he hugged her.

"You should change your clothes" he said, smiling warmly at her.

The girl gulped and nodded her head, trying to keep her glance away from his perfect abs. She wasn't thinking very clearly but, who could blame her?

"Are you ok?" he asked, concerned, holding her chin so she would look him in the eye.

"Yes. Perfect. Never felt better" she was still blushing, thankful he was forcing her to lock eyes with him.

"Are you sure? 'Cause you seem…"

God, the man was so oblivious! Not that it was a bad thing, now that she thought about it. The last thing she wanted was him to notice that she had been 'checking him out'.

"I'm fine Ryan, seriously"

"If you say so…" he laughed softly and placed a brief kiss over her lips "I'll tell you what. Meet me in the lobby in twenty minutes and we'll have breakfast or something"

She nodded again and rushed back to her room, leaving him a little dumbfounded. However, he decided not to pay to much attention to the matter and after wrapping himself in a towel, he walked back to his room.

Okay, so now that he had kissed her again, he might as well ask her to be his girlfriend. Either way, their 'friendship' façade was not going to work anymore…

* * *

She stared at her reflection in the mirror for what seemed hours. She had taken a quick shower and had dressed in the first clothes she could get her hands on. Which she usually did, but right now…

She was nervous without knowing why. It was this sense of… anticipation. As if she knew something good was about to happen. Something that would change her life forever.

Of course, that was a bit over dramatic. She was 15, for God's sake! What did she really know about love and happily ever after? She liked (loved) Ryan and she thought that they would have a wonderful relationship but… changing her whole life? Come on! It wasn't like she was getting engaged or something like that!

She sighed, brushing her hair a last time. Well, time to go. She shouldn't keep Ryan waiting. Although, he had said he would wait for the rest of his life…

* * *

He looked at his reflection in the mirror one last time. His new outfit looked great on him. But he was looking too nervous for his own sake. He groaned. Why couldn't he get enough courage? He had done this thousand of times…

_Well yes, but this is Kelsi we're talking about! She's not like any other girl before._

Sure, she was especial. And that was the exact reason why he had taken so much trouble in preparing something really romantic and sweet. Yet, it was 9 in the morning and no matter how you look at it, being up so early wasn't very romantic.

_Maybe I should wait 'til today's night… _he thought to himself. Yes, maybe he should…

_Stop being a chicken! _An angry voice screamed inside his head and he shuddered. That voice was scary! _You're gonna miss the girl if you keep waiting!_

Oh, but she was the one who wanted to wait! He had been eager to start a relationship months ago but he had respected her wishes and now…

_Now you don't want her anymore?_

That was just plain stupid! Of course he wanted her! He loved her, for screaming it out loud! He had no reason whatsoever to keep on waiting. Heck, even Sharpay had already approved!

_So?_ Oh, annoying little voice! Now he knew why Sharpay had silenced her conscience forever. He tossed angrily the little jewelry box inside his jeans' pocket, and prepared to leave. He took a deep breath and opened his bedroom's door.

No more time to hesitation. It was now or never.

* * *

It was as if she could read his mind. She knew he was doing it. She just knew it! And God, wasn't she scared?

_You're making it sound as if he's proposing _her conscience reprimanded her and she supposed it was true; nevertheless, she couldn't help it! This sense of anticipation was so… overwhelming!

"I like your new outfit" she told him, blushing a little, wondering if she should have dressed fancier "especially the hat"

"Thanks" he smiled, holding her hand and kissing the top of it "I believe that was my hat?" he said, pointing to the hat on her head and she nodded. She had picked it out without really thinking but now she thought it was some sort of fate-thing "shall we go?"

He offered her his arm and she took it without too much hesitation, despite of how insecure she was feeling. Sure, she was a bit anxious but she couldn't risk this chance. Some things just need to be done in the right moment or the chance passes us by…

And she knew that, if she let that happen, she would regret it later…

* * *

They were laying over a blanket placed in the golf camp's grass, staring at the wonderful view below them. She liked this place. And she liked just being there, with him, without any of them saying anything…

"Kelsi?"

She yelped as he wrapped his arms around her tiny form and pulled her closer. Now, her head was resting over his chest and he was running his fingers through her hair.

"You're a bit jumpy" he observed, chuckling a little. She just pouted cutely and he laughed harder "you're really gorgeous, my angel"

She blushed and hid her face on his chest, a bit ashamed. She just couldn't get use to compliments. She was never the kind of girl who would have lots of boys following her around, sending her flowers and…

"I think I'm asking my sister to have a little chat with you" he whispered, kissing the top of her head "you really need to start realizing you're beautiful and you should not feel ashamed of it"

"I believe I'd had enough conversations with her, thank you very much!" she protested, looking at him and he chuckled again "she threatened me last night"

"Yes, she told me" he smiled, holding her chin so she couldn't keep on hiding her face "and she told me something very interesting…"

"Really? Like what?"

"She said you told her that you loved me"

She turned ten different shades of red and tried to escape from his grasp. He didn't let her, though. Instead, he kissed the corner of her mouth very tenderly "I was hopping she wasn't lying" he added, now staring intently at her. She gulped and looked away, going even a darker shade of red.

"She wasn't" she admitted and Ryan suddenly found hard to breath or think. So, he did the only thing that seemed logical: he kissed her full in the lips.

Seconds later, she was laying on her back over the blanket, the blond boy on top of her, still placing small kisses along her neck and she felt actually glad she hadn't chosen to wear a polo blouse.

"I love you too" he whispered, between kisses "I love you so much…"

And that, Kelsi decided, make that day the best of her life.

* * *

They went back to her room at eleven o'clock, more or less. It wasn't too much of a surprise to find the whole hotel was still lifeless. It was summer, after all, and people usually sleep late during their vacations…

They entered her room and she grew instantly nervous of the situation. What was she thinking, bringing a boy inside her room? Especially after the rather passionate kissing that had just happened…

He kissed her again and she got weak on her knees. Well, certainly this wasn't one of her best ideas but surely Ryan wouldn't… of course, he was a teenage boy but seriously… well… She blushed again. She needed to stop thinking like that!

Ryan, on the other hand, had other pressing matters running in his head. He decided he was going to ask her right there and then. He had been planning on doing it during the picnic-breakfast but after she had told him (more or less) that she loved him, he had forgotten. So, he had to do it now, in her room. Which wasn't that bad, despite of how unromantic it may sound…

She sat on her bed and he leaned against the wall. An uncomfortable silence settled around them and Ryan just couldn't take it anymore; so, despite all his insecurity, he kneeled in front of her and hold her hand, making her gasp.

"Kelsi, I want to ask you something…" he gulped. The moment of truth had come. Now, if he could only remember how to breathe…

"Yes!" she screamed, lunching herself at him, taking him by complete surprise. Yes? She wasn't even going to let him finish? And why did this sounded as if he was proposing?

"Yes?"

"Oh, I'm sorry! I should let you finish!" she was blushing, feeling seriously embarrassed by her sudden outburst. "I'm sorry, please…"

He smiled kindly and took out the little jewelry box he had bought the day before. His smile never faded as he took out of it a small silver bracelet, with two small charms hanging from it. One was a musical note and the other one was a heart. Kelsi gasped and his smile grew wider. "Kelsi Nielson, would you do me the honor of becoming my girlfriend?"

Okay, officially, he was being too corny and he sounded as he was proposing. Honestly, how mushy can you get?!

However, when she kissed him, he decided he didn't care. As long as he could take that as a yes…

"Of course" she whispered, between kisses and he just grinned.

"Oh, wait, there's something more" he said, standing up to get the picnic basket he had been carrying. He rummaged through the breakfast leftovers until he found it. He got back to Kelsi and offered her a crystal box.

She stared at it, a bit confused. Inside it was a white violet. She opened the box and take out the flower, holding it in her palm, examining it a little longer, before turning her attention back to Ryan.

"You know what a white violet stands for?" he asked her, grinning. When she shook her head, he continued "it means 'let's take a chance on happiness'"

Corny or romantic? He didn't care. All he knew was that Kelsi's arms were around his neck, hugging him tightly and that was the most marvelous feeling in the whole world.

* * *

OMG! This is the corniest (most romantic) thing I've ever written! And I love it! As for the pool scene… well, that was steamy, don't you think? LOL. But this fic is 'T' rated, so hopefully, it didn't offend anyone? Umm… Perhaps I'm too dramatic for my own sake…

Anyway, I hope you liked it! Leave reviews, reviews make me happy! LOL And this was going to be a kinda Valentine's gift for you, my dear readers (that's why it's so fluffy!) So, I was going to wait for Saturday to post it but I've decided to write a new fic (a one shot, really), however, that will be Zekepay, with a bit of implied Ryelsi… LOL

Oh, and BTW, by any chance, do you know where I could find the HSM movies with ENGLISH subtitles? I mean, my English is not that bad, but I don't get the WHOLE lines, so hopefully, if I can't find the movies, you could help me with that once I reach the movie's part?

Thanks for reading!


	28. Oh, the drama!

So, here's another chapter. Sorry for the late update… and… sorry if this is a bit lame for you…

Thanks to my lovely reviewers: rkfollower, digigirl02, Nutmeg Lee, Dramione x3, rkfan, Car2nfreak, VirgIsMyBird, Sony89, starbuckhan, KiNoMoTo18 and to everyone who added this their favorite/alert story list.

HSM belongs to Disney.

* * *

Chapter 28

Oh, the drama!

The tingling sensation of his lips over hers lasted for the whole day. Actually, it lasted for the whole week. Okay, maybe it lasted for the whole month but she wasn't that sure, because he had kissed her so many times after that…

And yet, she couldn't bring herself to be happy.

She had watched him for the longest time, wondering over and over again if she had made the best decision. But, what was really bothering her was the fact that every single time she questioned herself the answer would be the same: NO.

What was she thinking?! Why the hell had she said 'yes'? That was stupid. Just plain stupid. She had ruined everything. Sure, they weren't really 'friends' but by becoming a couple, things were just going to get downhill. She just knew it!

Well, maybe she was over thinking. Yes, that must be it! After all, it couldn't be that bad. She liked him, he liked her and they had the greatest time together. She was scared, but that was just normal. He was her first boyfriend and it was just plain normal to be nervous, right? RIGHT?!

Maybe she could break up with him. But that would be stupid. After all this months of longing after him, of trying to overcome each one of Sharpay's schemes, of simply being 'friends'… what was she thinking? Throwing everything to the garbage can? Why? That made no sense whatsoever!

She let her fingers run across the keyboard, mimicking the tempo of song she was listening to in Ryan's i-pod. The boy was too corny for his own sake. And she loved him for that. But honestly, that Ryan was so perfect just made her feel more scared. If it didn't work… what then? Would things would be better for them? Won't things get awkward? She couldn't lose him. He was her only friend in East High unless…

She messed the keys up and she sighed. She hated feeling like this. And yet, there was nothing she could do to help it. She had tried-really- to get used to the idea and to be actually HAPPY about the whole deal but…

Summer had slipped through her fingers and by every passing day, she grew more and more uneasy. When they were back to school, things would definitely get more awkward. Good news was that once she was back to school, she could talk with Zeke in private, hopefully without Ryan and/or Sharpay finding out and yelling at them for random reasons. On times like this, friends are really really appreciated…

The music room's door opened and Sharpay appeared over there. The brunette smiled nervously at her sister-in-law and stood up.

"Ready?" the blond asked, hands on her hips, pretending to be extremely bored but Kelsi could tell she wasn't bored at all. After all, Sharpay was a 'social butterfly' and parties were really 'her thing'.

"Guess so" the other answered, walking towards her, trying her best to keep her balance in her high heels.

"It's your birthday's party. Try to act more… cheerful!" Sharpay argued, rolling her eyes, a bit exasperated "really, what does Ryan see in you?" she protested while she guided her through the place.

_Why did Ryan send you for me? _She thought to herself.

Maybe, in the near future, she could get used to the idea of being with Ryan and actually be happy about it.

But she was quite sure she'll never get used to having Sharpay as sister-in-law.

* * *

She was thankful when the party ended and everyone left. Her feet were killing her, her hair was almost a mess and she was so damn sleepy! She just wanted to go to bed, lay over it and fall sleep immediately. Oh, that sounded so tempting!

"Would you join me in a little walk?"

Oh, forget it! She would follow him to the end of the world if he wanted her to. Never mind she was tired, that sort of stuff didn't matter when it came to Ryan! Just being with him made life seem so bright…

And yet, she couldn't say she was completely happy. She was scared as hell. That was normal, perhaps, but sometimes…

"Sure" she shrugged and he placed an arm around her waist, before leading her outside. Their parents were talking among them, so they didn't notice.

And, even if they did, they wouldn't have really minded…

* * *

"Something's wrong?" he asked, once they were sitting in the exact spot were they had kinda proclaimed their love for each other.

"Everything" she confessed, sighing and he arched his eyebrows, urging her to continue "it's just… I don't know if this was the best choice. Maybe we should…"

"Kelsi Nielson, if you break up with me again, I swear to God I'll be drowning myself in the pool"

She giggled "Oh, aren't we dramatic?"

He chuckled and kissed her forehead "Don't be scared. We'll be fine"

"How did you know I'm scared?"

"Been there, done that…" she hit him playfully and he laughed, before pinning her against the floor, kissing her tenderly "I love you. And you can be sure I haven't told that to any other girl. Unless you count my sister, and that's kinda different love…"

"I love you too" she whispered, kissing him again, a big grin across her face "I love you so much…" They kept on kissing for a while; Kelsi feeling a little more relieved.

However, she was still so insecure…

* * *

"Oh, how sweet! First boyfriend, isn't he?" She glared at the boy and he just laughed a little more "First everything too, I'm guessing"

She blushed but nodded her head. He tilted his head, wondering what was going through her mind to make her blush like that but didn't ask. "Lucky boy" he protested, crossing his arms over his chest "what did he do to deserve you?"

"Besides from being a charm and so damn handsome? Geez, I don't know!" she giggled and Zeke rolled his eyes making her giggle even more "what did Sharpay do to deserve you?"

"I don't know, I guess Evans were born under a lucky star!" they both laughed harder and he ruffled her hair, hugging her lightly "I'm happy for you, Kels"

"Thanks"

"So, why are you so insecure?"

She sighed. Was it that obvious? "I don't know. I love him and stuff but…"

"'I love him and stuff'? That's so not you, babe. Who are you and what did you do to the real Kelsi?"

"I know I don't normally talk like that but I'm feeling a bit frustrated…"

"How come?"

"I haven't gotten some proper sleep since the day we officially became together! It's getting on my nerves and…"

"You dealt with Sharpay's yelling for a year! How come you can't handle a couple of sleepless nights?"

"I don't know what to do…"

He sighed and pushed her against her locker gently "Listen, pretty one. Don't you dare to break up with him. You deserve to be happy. And you can't be afraid for the rest of your life. Now, stop being an easily frightened mouse and be the smart confident woman you can be"

She arched her eyebrows, a playful smirk on her lips "Who are you? Dr. Phil?"

"Shut up" he protested, smiling "that's what I get for trying to be a nice person…"

She laughed, a little more relieved. They said laughter is a great medicine. Well, Kelsi didn't know about everyone else but for her, it really worked miracles…

* * *

She sat on the front seats, listening to Mrs. Darbus rambling. Time to pick the winter musical. Well, she really couldn't care less. Anyway, all she needed to do was to actually learn the music pieces and she would be fine…

There were various options but Kelsi wasn't really listening; not to Mrs. Darbus, not to Sharpay, not to the other drama members, not even to her own boyfriend. She had a more pressing matter going through her head.

She loved him. She was quite sure about that. But apparently, happiness and love don't necessarily are part of the same equation. She sighed. Well, maybe…

Happy squeals and giggles make her realize the play had been chosen. Ryan sighed dramatically while Sharpay rolled her eyes, a bit annoyed. Mrs. Darbus seemed quite happy with the selection, though.

"So, 'Mamma Mia' it'll be!" she announced "auditions will be held next week!"

Kelsi suppressed a groan. Now they had to be kidding her! Another difficult musical! Not as hard as Phantom of the Opera, true, but also…

"Are you okay?" Ryan asked her, getting of the stage, landing in front of her.

"Perfect"

"Sure?"

She nodded her head and he hugged her lightly, before being interrupted by his sister's yells. Apparently, they needed to start rehearsing immediately. Wonderful. Just plain wonderful.

* * *

"Ms. Nielson, please stay"

Kelsi looked at Mrs. Darbus and gulped. She hadn't been paying attention to homeroom and she thought she was getting reprimanded for that. Thus, she almost had a heart attack when the older woman told her the real reason she had asked her to stay.

"As you know, today I'm posting the results of the auditions"

"Yes" Kelsi nodded and frowned a little, wondering where the conversation was heading.

"Well, how would you like a role in the musical?"

"I beg of you, Mrs. Darbus, please tell me you're kidding me"

"But darling, you're such a wonderful actress!"

Kelsi begged to differ, but obviously, said nothing. There was no point of arguing with the older woman. Once she made up her mind, there was no way of changing it.

"Besides, you know we don't have enough females to play so many roles..." again, the brunette thought otherwise, but still keep silent "and yes, we do have dancers, but actress dear? No, no actress and no singers..."

She couldn't sing even if her life depended on it. Well, most people would said she had a good voice, but she was too shy to actually sing in front of a large group of people...

"So, would you do it? Or would you be needing a different kind of... persuasion?" she winked at her and, dear god, wasn't that scary? Somehow, Kelsi knew that Mrs. Darbus was implying she was sending Ryan to convince her and there was no way she would be able to resist that! (Even if the boy hadn't been her boyfriend)

And if that still wouldn't have worked, there was always the chance to send Sharpay...

_No! Not that! _She sighed, defeated. Okay, so she would have to sing and act a little. It couldn't be that bad, right?

"So, which role am I playing?" she asked, playing nervously with her hair.

"Sophie, of course!" the older female exclaimed, exiting the room, leaving a very scared Kelsi behind.

* * *

Ryan was trying his best not to laugh at his girlfriend's distress but it was so hilarious! She was making such a big fuss out of nothing! Most girls in the drama club would kill to have such an important role and she was complaining about it?

"It's not that bad, love" he tried to comfort her, hugging her lightly and she whined. Actually whined! God, that woman was so hilarious! "Please angel, it's not that bad..."

"What's not that bad?" Sharpay asked, appearing behind of her and Kelsi almost had a heart attack due her sudden appearance.

"You've got the leading role, sis"

"Such a big surprise" the blond protested, rolling her eyes "what's not that bad?" she repeated, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Kelsi got Sophie's part"

"Oh, that's... wait a second! What?!" she screamed, information finally sinking in.

"Exactly what you heard" he informed her, a smug smirk on his lips "pretty awesome, huh, sis?"

She glared at him and Ryan couldn't hold his laughter anymore. Kelsi was pouting, looking extremely displeased.

"Okay..." Sharpay started, flipping her blond hair back "are you dying your hair or should I dye mine?"

"What?" Kelsi asked, completely unaware of what the hell was she talking about.

"Well, you're my daughter! We should look a little alike..."

Now she was starting to freak out. God, this was so horrible! It was a nightmare! Would someone please wake her up? Suddenly, all her morning insecurities seemed like small inconveniences compared to the actual fear of being on stage with Sharpay playing her mother or- even worse- REHEARSING endlessly with Sharpay...

"Maybe you should, Shar, this is too much for Kelsi to handle right now..."

"But I don't wanna dye my hair!"

Well, Kelsi didn't care, she wasn't doing it! And no one could force her too!

"Well, if she's my daughter, I guess I could dye mine..." Ryan reasoned, playing with one of Kelsi's curls.

"Speaking of which... who's gonna play Sky?"

Ryan shrugged, not really caring. Kelsi answered "Alan, I believe"

"Alan? Alan O'Connell?"

"Yep"

"Oh, lucky girl..." Sharpay protested, crossing her arms "she gets all the hoties"

Suddenly, Ryan seemed really concerned "I should have a little talk with this Alan guy..."

"Why?" asked the brunette, completely oblivious.

"'Cause he's the most jealous man in the world and can't handle a guy being too close to his precious little girlfriend" Sharpay answered, smirking "honestly, Ry, you're being overdramatic"

The boy pouted (which both girls founded extremely hilarious) and the females laughed. The winter musical sounded so promising…

* * *

"I can't believe you! You're still insecure!"

"Shut up Baylor"

Kelsi was leaning against the counter of Zeke's kitchen. Somehow, she had managed to escape from the Evans twins after school and had followed the boy home, making small talk, waiting for the right moment to…

"Kelsi, I've seen him. He worships the ground you walk on. If that's not a clear sign of how much he loves you, then I don't know what is"

"It's just… I'm so nervous!"

"Of what?"

"I don't want to have my heart broken"

"You're kidding, right? There's no way in seven hells he'll do that"

"How do you know?"

Zeke arched his eyebrows and the brunette sighed. She was being over dramatic and she knew it, but it couldn't be helped!

"I would advise you to ask for someone else's advice. Someone who knows him like the back of her hand"

"I can't do that!"

"Then, darling, please keep your problems to yourself and stop following me around. I can't help you anymore and you'll be getting me killed" his tone was teasing and he kept on smiling, but Kelsi knew he was also being serious.

"Okay, I'll talk to Sharpay"

"Such a smart girl" he ruffled her hair and she giggled "now, care to help me with some baking?"

* * *

Sharpay was a bit surprised when her sister-in-law stormed inside HER changing room, looking extremely distressed. She arched her eyebrows, in an all-knowing way and Kelsi sighed frustrated.

"Something wrong, sis?" her tone was playful and sarcastic. So much like her. Kelsi bit her lip. Honestly, what was she thinking coming to Sharpay for sympathy and advice?

"Maybe I should come back later" the brunette murmured, opening the door and trying to run away. Unfortunately, she bumped into someone.

"Ups! Sorry" said the girl she had bumped into, Kelsi, however, was lying on her back, having fallen.

"Never mi…" she almost had a heart attack when she saw the girl offering her hand to pull her up. What was she doing here?! She thought that Sharpay and she weren't friends anymore…

"Hi Pris" Sharpay greeted, as if nothing had happened "please, take a seat"

Pricilla smiled and did as told, while Kelsi stood in the doorway, gaping.

"So, little sis, I think you wanted to consult me about something?"

"I… well, really, any other time…"

"Non-sense!" Sharpay exclaimed, smirking "please, go on"

"I… well, it's really nothing…" she didn't want to discuss her love life in front of Pricilla! It was difficult enough to do it with Sharpay, thank you very much!

But Sharpay was glaring in a very intimidating way. Oh, how had she let Zeke convince her to do this?!

"Is it about the musical?" the blond asked, although she had a small hunch it had nothing to do with Kelsi's stage fright.

"Not really… even though that is just helping to increase my distress…" she whispered, avoiding eye-contact with the other girl.

"Then, what…?"

"It's your brother"

"Uh?" she was… surprised, to say at least. She hadn't been expecting that! She thought things were running perfectly smooth between those two!

"I… I kinda… well… would you kill me if I broke up with him?"

"What?!"

"If she doesn't, I will"

Both girls turned their attention to Pricilla, who was glaring murderously at the pianist. Kelsi gulped. That was the exact reason she didn't want to talk in front of the cheerleader!

"I mean it" continued the other female, nonchalantly "Besides, why would you break up with a guy like that? He's sweet, caring and the best kisser ever!"

Kelsi blushed, in a mix of embarrassment and anger. Oh, how dare she…? Right now, all she wanted to do was to strangle the cheerleader and then kill Ryan! Oh, why did she have to remind her…?

"She's right, you know?" Sharpay added, smirking "my baby brother is quite a charmer"

"I know! It's just…"

"What's your pitiful excuse? Now that I have finally approved, you want to let him go?! What's wrong with you?"

"Nothing, but…!"

"No buts, young missy! Talk to him! Whatever is in your mind, talk to him! Don't come to me and complain! I refuse to be your shoulder to cry on!"

The shortest girl sighed. She should have known. Sharpay was not a kind soul who would listen to someone else's problems. It just wasn't in her nature.

But she did gave her a good advice. She would talk to Ryan. Which was, now that she thought about it, the most natural thing.

God, she was really bad at this whole dating deal…

* * *

Ryan sat in the front seats of the school auditorium, trying to visualize his new ideas for the musical's choreography. Of course, he was setting some of the steps of the Broadway's musical, but he also wanted to add some new ones and change a few. After all, that's what a good chorographer does. He would create something new, with his own 'trade mark'.

"Ryan?"

Oh, but that could wait. Right now, he would be perfectly happy just talking to his angel. Actually, now that he thought about it, she had seemed a bit distant lately. How inconsiderate of him! He had been so absorbed in this new production that he had barely thought about his sweetheart.

"Hi love" he said, grabbing her from her waist and forcing her to sit on his lap. As always, the girl blushed "something's wrong?" he asked, concerned, after realizing she looked really displeased.

"I've been thinking…" she started, nervously playing with her hair. The boy smiled and gave her a quick peck on the lips, making her smile.

"Yes?"

She sighed and for a second, she looked really sad, making Ryan get instantly in his over protective mood. Unlike his sister, he was a very kind soul and could not stand someone else's suffering, even if said person wasn't his friend. And, when it came to his sister or his girlfriend…

"I'm scared. Really, scared"

"About what?" he was now so concerned and unconsciously, he tightened his grip around her waist. She closed her eyes and breathe hard, thinking of a way to phrase her thoughts, leaving no room to misinterpretations.

"Well… us"

"Isn't this getting a bit repetitive?"

"Ryan…" so much for being concerned! Couldn't he keep his sarcastic remarks for himself?

"Sorry" he seemed truly sorry and smiled lightly, kissing his forehead "please continue"

"I'm not sure if we should continue" he stared at her, confused and quickly panicking. Kelsi shook her head, and kissed softly his cheek, trying to calm him down "I don't want to lose you, Ry"

"Lose me? Meaning?"

"Well, you're my best friend. My only friend in East High, unless you want to count Zeke and our relationship is… not a friendship, really, I believe. We just… help each other during hard times and…"

Why was she rambling about Zeke? She needed to stop that! This wasn't about him, but of herself and Ryan! Besides, if she continued rambling, she was pretty sure Ryan was going to strangle the poor boy…

"So, my point is…" she whispered, noticing the tension building around them "I love you, but you're also my friend and I don't think I could go on without you. So, since I don't want to…"

"Please stop" he instructed, seriously and Kelsi swallowed hard. He seemed to be a little bit irritated…

"Ryan, I…"

"Kels, please, don't speak"

She nodded her head and waited for his breathing to pick his normal rhythm. He was angry, alright, but she wasn't so sure why…

"Now, listen" he ordered, standing up, making her almost fall to the floor, yet she managed to keep her balance and sit on his previous place, staring at him, absolutely terrified. It seemed that, after all, he was pretty much like his sister… "I love you. And I mean it when I say it, Kelsi Nielson. You're the most wonderful woman I've ever meet… and you're the more complicated one too" she opened her mouth to protest, but he silenced her with a glare "you puzzle me, and yet I can't help to love you for it. So, I beg of you, stop trying to convince yourself that we're not meant to be together and give yourself the chance to love me back. And, if things don't work- although I hardly doubt it- we'll still be friends"

"Promise?"

"I promise"

She smiled and lunched herself at him. "I'm sorry. I promise I won't get this complicated ever again" he kissed her and she could feel a few tears escaping from her eyes.

"And they call me a 'Drama Queen'." Sharpay had just entered the place, smirking knowingly.

Kelsi giggled and whipped her tears off. Yes, maybe she was being very dramatic. Nonetheless, it couldn't be helped. Everyone is like that in their first relationship, right?

Good news was that, with Ryan, everything seemed simpler…

* * *

God, it took me YEARS to finish this! I really don't have any clue were this came from! (Well, I do, but I won't bore you with my lame excuses) I don't like it, nor do I dislike it. It's just… weird, I believe.

So… how do you like it? Please comment!

And, I wanted to tell you… you know what I hate about writing LONG fics? The fact that I start losing my inspiration at some point. Or, more accurately, I start getting side tracked.

So, next 2 chapters will be skipping a few months randomly, because I really want to get to the movie part before I give up this fic.

In the meantime, maybe you could go and check my other fics? Along with this chap, I'm publishing a little one (maybe two or three) shot, with a crazy idea that had been going on inside my head. It is a Zelsi fic, with implied Ryelsi (duh!) and Zekepay (double duh!), called 'to love and lose'.

And the other one (some of you might already read it) is 'bedtime story' which is, mostly, Zekepay.

So, thanks for reading and bearing with my boring ramble! LOL. See you soon!


	29. Best Christmas' gift ever!

So, here's a new chapter! I hope you like it…

As always, a special thanks to: digigirl02, Dramione X3, krfan, Sony89, rkfollower, VirgIsMyBird and KiNoMoTo18. Also thank you to everyone who added this to their story alert list!

HSM belongs to Disney.

* * *

Chapter 29

Best Christmas gift ever!

Her head was resting against his shoulder, tired after a very long day of rehearsals. He kissed her hand tenderly and she sighed contently. It was the first week of November and they were kinda celebrating their fourth month-anniversary. Surprising really, how well they were doing. Those had been good months. Probably the best of his life. Sure, sometimes they did have a small argument and wouldn't talk to each other for a while but as any couple that was really in love, everything was quickly forgotten and replaced by sweet moments.

Their hands fit so well when they were entwined. Like they were pieces of a puzzle, perfect matches. Just like they were meant to be. Well, what was he expecting?! They were meant to be, after all! Hadn't he said it to her and to himself over and over again?

She yawned and he kissed her forehead, making her smile lightly. Sharpay was sitting by his other side, watching them and, surprisingly, smiling. She might seem mean and cold but Ryan was her brother and the gods knew how much she loved him! Sure, once in a while she would get jealous and go back to her old evil scheming ways; however, when she saw them like that…

She couldn't help to think her twin had hit the jackpot. She could only hope that one day she would too…

* * *

"Ms. Nielson, to stage, if you please" Mrs. Darbus instructed. The brunette nodded and practically crawled her way to the stage, earning a slight glare from the drama teacher. Yet, she smiled sheepishly and the older couldn't help to smile. "We'll be done soon enough, Ms. Nielson. Please refrain yourself of complaining"

The girl nodded but she couldn't help to hate every second of this. She should be behind her piano and she could bet she wouldn't be nearly as tired as she was right then. Nonetheless, she wasn't complaining. That wouldn't be… 'proper'.

Alan O'Connell stood next to her and offered her a supportive smile. She could hear Ryan growling (actually growling) and she suppressed a giggle. God, that boy had a serious jealousy problem…

And she couldn't help to feel so very loved when he did that…

* * *

"Again, Mr. O'Connell, I want to see more passion!"

Kelsi smiled apologetically as the boy nodded his head, nervously. It's hard to act 'passionate' when your co-star's possessive boyfriend is glaring murderously at you…

He cleared his throat and closed his eyes. When the music started to play again, he observed her, a determined look on his face. Kelsi smiled encouragely.

"_I wasn't jealous before we met/ Now every man that I see is a potential threat/And I'm possessive, it isn't nice" _he sang and Kelsi had to try her best not to laugh at the irony of the situation. She eyed Ryan and winked at him, before turning her attention to the other boy.

"_It was like shooting a sitting duck/ A little small talk, a smile and baby I was stuck"_ she sang this time, getting closer to him, smiling in her more flirtatious way (which she had perfected with Sharpay's help) "_still don't know what you've done with me/ A grown-up woman should never fall so easily/ I feel a kind of fear/ When I don't have you near/Unsatisfied/I skip my pride/I beg you dear…"_

Now they were standing dangerously close and Kelsi knew how much Ryan hated watching that part of the rehearsal. It couldn't be helped, though. In the play, she was Alan's fiancée and it was just natural…

He placed his arms around her waist and she managed not to blush. Sharpay covered her brother's eyes, giggling a little. Mrs. Darbus seemed quite happy with their performance.

Oh, well, as long as they weren't repeating it…

* * *

She was picking her books for her next class, absent mindly, humming a mushy song to herself. She looked at her reflection in the small mirror Sharpay had installed inside her locker and smiled. She still thought it was a silly idea, but she was trying her best to befriend the blond and the easiest way to do it was by not contradicting her.

"Kelsi"  
And speaking of the devil... she smiled sweetly at the other girl, who was smirking lightly, leaning against her locker.

"Hi" she answered, trying not to look scared "what's up?"

"Care to join me after school?"

Now that was a surprise! It didn't seem like the safest choice. But then again, she knew Ryan would appreciate her best efforts to get along with his sister and whatever that make him happy, would make her happy too.

"Of course, but, don't we have rehearsals?"

"I have already spoken to Mrs. Darbus. We've got important business to take care off"  
"We do?"

Sharpay smiled mysteriously "You'll see, darling, you'll see..."

* * *

"You can't be serious!"

"Would you rather have your hair dyed?"

Kelsi shook her head and stared at the shop's window she was standing in front of. Sharpay had taken her to buy a wig. Well, wasn't that awkward?

"Okay, I'll get your wig then. However, that's not the main reason we're here"

"No?"

"No. This is what we'll do" Sharpay informed her, gripping her arm and dragging her towards another shop "you'll enter here and look for a dress. A red dress, preferably"

"A dress? What for?"

"Just do what I say, girl!" the blond snapped and Kelsi shivered. God, wasn't she scary? "I'll be with you in ten minutes. Or fifteen. Or something like that"

Then she left, leaving a very confused Kelsi behind. The brunette sighed. Well, better do as told...

* * *

The place was empty. Apart from her, there were only other 5 females, who actually were shop assistants. She smiled at them, unsure and they glanced at her a bit contemptuously. She gulped and walked towards the clothes racks, now very nervous. Yet, she needed to find a red dress or risking her life by contradicting Sharpay.

Such not a nice perspective...

* * *

"May I help you?"

She jumped, startled at the clerk sudden appearance. She was a not-so-young black-haired female, with chocolate dark skin. She was smiling very friendly at her. Kelsi returned the smile, feeling a little more relaxed.

"Yes, I'm... well, I'm kinda looking for a dress"

The woman nodded "what type of dress?"

"Umm... red?"

The older laughed, at the poor girl's insecurity and gently gripped her forearm "come with me" she instructed, guiding her towards the last racks of the store.

* * *

"What about this one?" she offered her a long halter dress, really pretty but very formal. Kelsi shook her head.

"I don't think I'm looking for a night's dress"

"Then? A cocktail dress, maybe?"

"Something casual?" the composer suggested, blushing a little "I really don't..." she was shuttering a little, playing nervously with her hair.

"Don't worry dear" said the other, encouragely "we'll find you something"

Kelsi really hoped so. If not, Sharpay would certainly yell at her for a while...

* * *

She stared at her reflection in the mirror. She liked that dress. It was a wonderful strapless red dress, with a thick white silk strap around her waist that tied in the back with a big (and somewhat elegant) bow. It barely reached the middle of her thighs, but she liked it. She thought she looked pretty. Gorgeous, even, if she have had a little more self teem...  
"I think that one fits you quite well" the shop assistant told her, smiling kindly "and it's casual and elegant at the same time, don't you think?"

"Yeah" the brunette nodded, making a swirl and giggling a little "I think this is the one"

"Perfect!" the older woman exclaimed "would you like me to...?"

"Oh my gosh! Kels, is that you?!"

The girl smiled at her sister-in-law, who was standing in front of her, a wide smile on her face. She seemed quite pleased with herself and the composer took it as a good sign.

"Like it?" she asked, blushing a little, suddenly matching perfectly her dress' color.  
"Yeah, I think it'll work" Sharpay smirked, walking closer to her "yeah, I think it'll work just fine..."  
She didn't like her tone, but was too afraid to even try to complain. So, she just gulped.  
"We're taking it" the blond informed the clerk "wrap it as a gift, would you?"

"Immediately, Ms. Evans" the shop assistant said, still smiling but a bit nervous now. Well, it seemed that not only her classmates were afraid of the 'Ice Queen'...

* * *

Ryan bit down his bottom lip as hard as he could, trying to fight back his laughter. So, that was why Sharpay had refused to rehearse with her costume! Oh, god, she looked so… un-Sharpay-ish!

"If you dare to laugh, I'm killing you" he bit his lip harder, making it bleed and still, it was so tempting…!

"Oh, sis, you look so… umm…"

"Old? A fashion disaster? Ready to be sent to 'what not to wear'?"

He nodded his head, unable to control his laughter anymore. She glared evilly, which just made him laugh harder.

"Eh… guys? Is it normal if I suddenly have an urge to throw off?" Kelsi was standing outside of Sharpay's changing room, looking very pale. However, as she caught a glimpse at her sister-in-law's appearance, she chuckled "oh, Shar, you look…"

"I'm killing you both" the blond girl informed them, crossing her arms over her chest, looking extremely pissed off "it's not like you look that good yourself, baby sis"

Well, Ryan begged to differ. Kelsi was wearing a blond wig, with curly and a bit messy hair but she looked quite pretty. He liked her brunette hair better, but blond was still fine…

Kelsi giggled. "Oh, I'm sorry Shar… it's just… that's so not you!"

And indeed it wasn't! Her makeup made her look at least twenty years older, her hair was a complete mess of blond and untamed curls and her clothes… well, let's just say that the 'real' Sharpay wouldn't be caught dead wearing those!

"Oh, just shut up!" the girl exclaimed, pushing them out of her changing room "go and get ready, the play is starting in five minutes!"

They left, laughing and Sharpay started thinking of several ways of getting back at them…

* * *

"_I believe in angels/ When I know the time is right for me/ I'll cross the stream/I have a dream…_"  
She really liked that musical. The plot was kinda interesting and the music was great. What she disliked was sharing the spotlight with another female. And even more when said female was her 'dearful' sister-in-law…

So, when Kelsi finished singing and they all made their reverences, while the audience clapped furiously, the blond felt actually relieved. It was over. Thank the dear lord for that! Hopefully, from now on, she could have her beloved spotlight just for herself…

* * *

"What do you mean you're not spending Christmas' break with us?!" Sharpay was almost having a heart attack. After all her perfect planning, everything was ruined! Just because the girl was visiting her grandmother or something like that! How very inconsiderate!

"My father wants to visit her mother. I really don't have any voice in the matter…" the pianist informed her, hugging Ryan a little tighter, getting a bit scared by the other female.

Her boyfriend only smiled, being as compressive as always, but Sharpay was glaring murderously. Of course she realized it wasn't the brunette's fault, yet she couldn't help to be to be irritated. She had worked so hard for this…!

Suddenly, she got an idea. A brilliant idea that only her exceptional scheming mind could ever come up with it! She laughed, unable to hold herself, getting her brother and his girlfriend a bit worried for her.

Yes, everything could still work out…

* * *

When her alarm clock rang at 5 in the morning, she cursed and threw it away, making it break. She didn't care. She would get another one. But right now, she needed to drag herself out of bed…

It was Christmas' Day. She knew she shouldn't have drunk so much wine the night before, but at the moment it really seemed like a good idea… She sighed. Again, why was she doing this? She should have bought him another hat and be done with it!

But, being the charming and forever loving sister she was, she had thought of something special. Well, she just hoped he appreciated her effort!

She brushed her teeth and her hair, not bothering to change her sweet pants. Slowly and soundlessly she sneaked out of the place, hoping her twin wouldn't wake up before she came back.

* * *

Kelsi was soundly asleep when she heard her mobile phone ring. She cracked one eye open and stared at the device, wondering who might be calling so early. It was Christmas' Day, for god's sake! Didn't they know that people go to sleep late on Christmas' Eve?

It was a message and for a second, she thought of ignoring it. But it may be something important. She opened her phone and read the first part of the message. 'Sharpay' read the top of the screen and she groaned, not her! '_wake up, sleepy head! And open the damned window! It's freezing here!_'

_What? _She reread her message, not sure if she had understood right. Oh, no, certainly not! There was no way that Sharpay Evans had traveled all the way to Nevada just to…

A knock on her window made her jump and almost fell off bed. She stood up and walked towards it, still wondering if everything was just a crazy dream. However, as soon as she opened her window and a blond girl got in, she knew she wasn't dreaming. This was real.

_Oh, dear god, it's real!_

"Took you long enough" the blond protested, closing the window after her "you know how difficult is to climb this walls?"

She didn't and didn't care to know, thank you very much! She was no professional thief, so why should she care? And she wasn't planning on ever stalking on someone so there was no need for her to know how to climb a damned wall!

"What are you doing here?" her voice was barely above a whisper and her sister-in-law just rolled her eyes, before starting to push her out of the room.

"I'm here for you, obviously. Now, get some clean underwear and get in the shower. We got a plane to catch!"

"What?! Sharpay!"

The other girl just laughed in a manically fashion, making her shiver. This was going to be a hell of a crazy day!

* * *

"So, basically, you're kidnapping my daughter?"

Mrs. Nielson arched her eyebrows, as she poured some tea in her cup. She had woken up when she had heard so much noise in the corridor. She had calmly asked Sharpay what was she doing and the blond explained her, while Kelsi took a shower and dressed herself.

"Kinda. I can take her back by 6 o'clock, if you want me to…"

"Oh, I don't mind. And I don't think she would either. She probably would be happier spending the day with Ryan than with us…" the older woman smiled kindly. Sure, she thought this was a little… unusual, but still thought it was kinda sweet.

"I'm glad you understand, Mrs. Nielson"

"Of course I do, dear" at that moment, Kelsi appeared in the kitchen's entrance and her mother smiled, while she started to walk back to her room "have fun, love" she told her daughter, kissing her cheek. The brunette stared, unbelieving at her and the older laughed.

Seriously, she thought this was so cute…

* * *

Sharpay was dragging her all across the airport. She was having lots of problem trying to run with her high heels (that weren't that high, but she wasn't used to) and she was freezing. Honestly, who wears a short dress, in Nevada, at 9 o'clock?

"Shar… mind telling me?"

"Just be quiet. I don't wanna ruin the surprise"

Kelsi sighed and nodded her head, letting the other lead the way. She just wasn't in the mood for an argument.

* * *

Ryan was just beginning to stir when he heard his bedroom's door opening. He watched as his sister slowly approached him, a giant smile on her face, trying not to make any noise, but failing miserably.

Still, he decided to humor her and pretended to be asleep. The girl smiled a bit more, before shaking him lightly. He opened one eye and smiled.

"Morning, sis" he said "merry Christmas"

"Morning" she said, smiling a bit mischievously "ready for your present?"

He arched his eyebrows, confused, but nodded his head anyways. When they were little kids, Sharpay would come in his bedroom on Christmas' day very early, to force him to accompany her to look for the gifts that 'Santa Claus' had brought them. Since they turned 12, she hadn't done it but…

"'Course" he answered plainly, sitting up.

"Wait here!" she giggled (a very uncommon occurrence) and rushed outside, leaving him more confused. Yet, he didn't suspect… "Merry Christmas, brother!"

"Hi Ryan"

He suddenly found very hard to breath. In front of him, wearing the loveliest red dress ever, was a little embarrassed Kelsi, smiling cutely and worriedly. But, the cutest (and weirdest) thing about her whole attire was that she was wearing an immense red bow on the top of her head.

"Like it?" the blonde asked and the pianist rolled her eyes. Ryan just nodded his head, having forgotten how to speak "well then, I'll leave you two lovebirds alone" she grinned and started walking towards the door "enjoy your present, bro!"

The other two blushed at the comment, while she closed the door.

Well, mission accomplished! Dear lord, wasn't she the best sister ever?

* * *

So… how was it? I'm a bit worried it is too… confusing. But I'm randomly skipping months, so that was bound to happen… LOL. Yet, if you find it too confusing, let me know. Maybe this should be two chapters, instead of one…

Anyway, how was it? Are you people still liking it? I really hope so…

Thanks for reading! Hope you review!


	30. Sistersinlaw

Sorry for late update! I was planning to update a bit earlier today, but I went to the movie theater… and I completely wasted 3 hours of my life!

But, I'm not gonna bore you with my lame excuses. So, here's your new chapter.

As always, thanks to: rkfollower, digigirl02, Kait-licious, Dramione x3, krfan, Car2nfreak, Sony89 and VirgIsMyBird for their wonderful reviews and to everyone who added this to their favorite/alert story list.

HSM belongs to Disney.

* * *

Chapter 30.

Sisters-in-law.

Mrs. Evans sighed, in a bit dramatically fashion, which just made her daughter smile. And people wondered why was she so over dramatic...

The older woman glared. She had always thought her baby girl was a bit crazy and that her husband had spoiled her a little too much. Yet, she had never really thought...

"Shar, you know you can't give people away. People are not objects, therefore..."

"Well, I don't think Ryan is complaining!" the youngest argued, pouting cutely, sending her father a supplicant glance. The man smiled and hugged her lightly, before addressing to his wife.

"Derby, she was just trying to give her brother a special gift"

"Vance, she kidnapped Ryan's girlfriend! And then 'gave her' to him! Do you realize just how wrong that is?!" she was a bit exasperated. Honestly, Sharpay needed a bit more of 'discipline'.

"It's not half as bad as you're making it sound" Mr. Evans protested, smiling sweetly.

"Vance!" she glared (which was a common occurrence whenever they were discussing Sharpay's behavior)

"Derby, please" he said, calmly and smiling, as if he was trying to explain a little kid why couldn't he get ice cream before dinner "you're over reacting"

"Over reacting?! Why would you have said if Ryan had kidnapped someone to give him to Sharpay?"

"It's not..."

"Vance!"

"Okay, okay" he sighed, also dramatically and the blond girl pouted. Seemed like she wasn't walking out of that mess 'unharmed'. "I'm sorry princess, but I think I'm gonna let your mother 'discipline you'"

"But daddy!" she exclaimed, getting desperate "you even booked the plane tickets for me! You knew my plans and..."

"Vance..."

Oh, he was in trouble...

* * *

"Ready for breakfast?"

Kelsi stirred as she felt someone shaking her lightly. She had fallen sleep a little after Sharpay had left her in Ryan's room. Meanwhile, the boy had taken a shower so they could meet his parents for breakfast.

"Aha..." she said, still sleepy and he chuckled. Tenderly, he kissed her and she smiled, dreamily.

"Come on. I bet my parents will be thrilled with your presence..."

"You think they'll be mad?" she asked, worriedly and he chuckled a bit more.

"Oh, I think mom would be mad at Sharpay. After all, she had told her million of times she can't give people away..."

"I beg your pardon?"

He laughed again and kissed her forehead "Don't worry. You'll be fine"

* * *

"Morning, ducky. Morning, sweetheart"

Well, she didn't seem mad, but appearances can be deceiving.

"Morning mom!"

"Good morning, Mrs. Evans"

"Kelsi dear, I must apologize for my daughter's attitude. And so should she" she said, glaring slightly at the blond, who only mumbled a response.

"Oh, never mind it Mrs. Evans. I'm quite happy to be here, actually"

"Still, it wasn't proper to 'kidnap' you and..."

As the older keep on rambling, Kelsi smiled and squeezed Ryan's hand. The boy smiled and kissed the top of her hand, before sitting at the table, next to her. Of course, Kelsi found quite rude that Sharpay had woken her up so early in the morning and then had pulled her all the way to Albuquerque but she really couldn't complain.

After all, she was with Ryan and that was all that really mattered (oh, that's so corny!)

_

* * *

"More than hope/ More than faith/ This is true/ This is fate /And together we see it comin'/ More than you/ More than me/ Not a want, but a need /Both of us breakin' free"_ she loved how it sounded. Not only the music but the lyrics! Seriously, she loved it. And it was kinda weird, because that song didn't really fit her and Ryan and still, she composed it thinking of him. Weird, indeed.

She repeated that part, eyes closed, music flowing through her whole body, making her feel happy and relaxed. Ryan had invited her to spend the day with his mother and him at the spa, but she had politely declined. This was way more relaxing!

_"Soarin'/ Flyin'/ There's not a star in heaven/ That we can't reach /If we're trying/ Yeah we're breaking free/ Breaking free"_ yes, yes it was great! It was surprising how easy it had came to her. It was great, amazing, perfect and no, she still hadn't figured out the plot for the musical but the song...!

"_Were runnin'/ Ohhhh, climbin'/ To get to the place/ To be all that we can be/ Now's the time/ Now's the time/ So we're breaking free/ Ohhh, we're breaking free/ Ohhhh"_ oh, and the ending! How fitting it seemed! She didn't know how but she just knew...

"_You know the world can see us/ In a way that's different than who we... are_"

She let her fingers rest over the keys, loving that sensation of accomplishment. That's what she loved the most about composing. That lovely, breathe taking sensation...

Pretty much like the one she felt when Ryan kissed her. But that was just beside the point.

"What's that?"

She shrieked, as someone rested a hand over her shoulder and leaned closer to her, to get a better look of her music sheet. The person behind her laughed at her reaction.

"Chill, sis. It's just me"

Sharpay was smirking playfully and Kelsi smiled a bit embarrassed. She shouldn't be so paranoiac. Yet, she really wasn't expecting someone to 'interrupt' her playing so...

"Hi Shar" she smiled politely "why aren't you at the spa?"

"Mom has me 'grounded'. Which really sucks, by the way"

Grounded? Oh, how she wished her parents would be like that! Grounded in a big and fancy place like 'Lava Springs'. Oh, Sharpay's parents were so harsh with her! (note the sarcasm)

"Oh" she couldn't think of something else to say. Sometimes, it was so hard trying to make small talk with the taller girl...

"So, what's that?" she took the music sheet and started humming softly, following the notes. She was good at that, Kelsi noted. But then again, she was East High's Drama Queen, what was she expecting?

"Just a little something I'm working on"

"A little something?" she sounded sincerely curious and the brunette decided to humor her. After all, she had nothing better to do; her inspiration was already worn out.

"I'm trying to write a musical. I have a few songs and I'm trying to put them together so..."

"What is it about?"

"Well... I haven't figured out too much. I guess it'll be classic romantic history, boy meets girl and..."

"You and Ryan are so clichéd..." she argued, sitting next to her, taking another music sheet and she started humming 'what I've been looking for'. Kelsi just pouted, a bit distressed. "This sounds kinda good. With a good story line, I believe it'll be great"

"Yeah, I..."

"Want my help?" she asked, smiling all cutely and the composer knew she couldn't say 'no'. Unless she wanted to get yelled at which was definitely a no-no.

"I guess..."

"Great! Let's get started!"

Kelsi sighed. She should have gone with Ryan and Mrs. Evans to the spa...

* * *

She had watched too many movies and too many musicals for her own sake. Kelsi doubted there was another person in the world who could get as dramatic as Sharpay.

Yet, when trying to write a musical, it did pay off.

So, right now she had already a plot line. Working on the dialogs should be easy and coming up with more songs shouldn't be that difficult. Not with Sharpay and Ryan helping, she hoped.

Now, what she really needed was to gather enough courage to ask Mrs. Darbus to read it…

* * *

Holidays were over too soon for her taste. It seemed like just yesterday she had been rudely woke up by her noisy sister-in-law and 'kidnapped'. Yet, it was middle of January and she was back to East High for another semester.

Curiously, no one in the whole school seemed to know about her and Ryan's 'affair' (as Sharpay called it) Of course, the whole drama club had seen them cuddling during rehearsals, but 'drama geeks' weren't really the kind of people who would gossip with the rest of the school. Zeke knew too, but that was kinda of a side-effect.

Not that she cared, mind you. She was happy with the things just like they were. The only moment she did care was when one girl would flirt a bit too much with Ryan, but lately, Sharpay had been scaring them away. According to Ryan, that was a sign she had finally accepted Kelsi as her sister-in-law. And that, Kelsi guessed, was a good thing.

* * *

It had been just two days since they came back to school when Mrs. Darbus called for a drama club reunion. And everyone knew what that meant. They were picking up the new musical. Kelsi knew she wouldn't be able to finish hers for this semester but maybe…

Oh, who was she kidding? There was no way Mrs. Darbus will ever consider her work. Of course, the drama teacher could be a very charming woman but she was quite strict and knew exactly what she was looking for in a musical. Meanwhile, Kelsi was an amateur who really…

_You really don't have any self steem_ her conscience protested and the brunette knew it was right. Well, maybe she'll gather enough courage. But just maybe.

What was the worst that could happen, anyway?

* * *

"As you know, I've always believe in the power of young minds to create something new and wonderful. You see, in theater…"

There she went again, rambling about theater and stuff like that. Kelsi did understand Mrs. Darbus love for that particular art but she found her speeches hard to stand for long amounts of time. She sighed, shifting on her seat nervously, playing with her hair and biting her lip. She was going to ask for their suggestions and opinions. It was her chance. Her only real chance. Yet…

"So, as you already know, each year, our drama club puts up a known musical for spring or winter and a new, unknown one for the other production. Therefore, I…"

Kelsi knew she wouldn't be able to tell her. Heck, even before coming to the reunion she already knew it! God, wasn't she pathetic? She really needed to get some confidence and grew a backbone…

"Mrs. Darbus?"

"Yes, Ms. Evans?"

Sharpay stood up, holding herself like a queen and the brunette couldn't help to get a bit envious. She frowned and Ryan smiled at her, slightly squeezing her hand, not knowing what his sister was planning, but with a sense of doom all over him.

"I've got an idea. However, you might not find it appropriate"

The whole club stared at her, confused. She actually seemed a bit hesitant. Mrs. Darbus arched her eyebrows, urging her to continue. Sharpay side-glanced at her brother and her sister-in-law, saw their intertwined hands and made up her mind.

"Kelsi's got an idea for a musical. It's not finished, but I believe it's quite good"

Dead silence and Sharpay bit her lip. Everyone was staring at her, jaws hanging open, clearly unbelieving she was the same 'Ice Queen' everyone knew and fear. After realizing that, she glared at random people.

So what?! Wasn't she allowed to be nice once in a while?!

"I… well, I guess I could see Ms. Nielson work and then… Of course, as the vice-president from the drama club, if you think that…" Mrs. Darbus was having problems phrasing her thoughts and Sharpay got a bit infuriated. So, not even her believe she could be a nice person!

"But we'll be needing to put a known musical for the spring one. Otherwise, it won't be finished…"

"Yes, yes indeed. I think we could handle that…"

The blond sat down and Kelsi grabbed her hand, squeezing it and smiling thankfully. She smiled too, glad that someone appreciated her effort. And, by the end of the reunion, when Ryan randomly hugged her and whispered 'you're the best' in her ear, she felt she was the kindest woman in the world.

And no one could take off that sensation.

* * *

"That was a rather nice thing of your sister to do, don't you think?"

Ryan smiled, quite pleased, hugging his girlfriend tighter, before kindly kissing her cheek "She can be very sweet when she wants to"

"You bet" she whispered, kissing him full in the mouth "tell her I'm very grateful again, would you?"

"Aha…" he said, kissing her again, making her giggle. Most of the time they spent outside her house, when he 'drop her by', they spent it kissing. But, since it was the only moment of the day that they could do it, none of them really minded.

Suddenly, they heard Sharpay's sounding her car's horn and they separated, smiling. Too much niceness for a day! They chuckled, before he gave her one last quick kiss and went back to his sister.

Kelsi waved as they left and was quite glad when Sharpay waved back. It sure was nice to be getting along so well with her sister-in-law!

* * *

It was late at night and she couldn't get some sleep. A silly little tune kept playing in her head. A silly little tune that wasn't her style at all and yet, it wouldn't leave her alone!

She tossed the covers aside, stood up and put her slippers on. Then, she walked towards her keyboard, hoping that she wouldn't wake anybody up, because that would get her in trouble…

Yet, she knew she needed to write that song or it would never leave her alone. Sharpay had suggested her to include a faster song, a bit more 'pop-ish' instead of a ballad. Kelsi didn't think she could write that (it wasn't her style) but right then…

"_Bop bop bop, straight to the top/ We're going for the glory / We'll keep stepping up and we just won't stop/ Till we reach the top/ Bop to the top!_" okay, what the hell was that?! Did it make any sense?! She reread it and decided that not, it didn't. But, did she care? 'Course not!

It just seemed to fit, somehow. The only thing she knew for sure was that it was an ending for a song. She would figure out the rest tomorrow. She would also find a way to include it into the musical.

But one thing was for sure: that song should be for Sharpay!

* * *

Okay… how's that? I really don't know… I'm getting a bit confused with this and I don't really know what I'm trying to explain most of the time… LOL

Anyway, did you like it? I think it's quite funny… Sharpay may be bit OC, but I believe it's quite understandable. Besides, she can't be evil the whole time, right?

As for the last part… well, I always kinda wondered what was up with 'bop to the top'. It's just weird, if you want my opinion. So, this is my guess… that would make sense later, I promise!

Well, that's all for now. Next update will be up soon… I guess. Meanwhile, please review and leave your opinions. Seriously guys, you're the ones who keep me writing! So, lots of love for my reviewers!

See you soon!


	31. Let's scare people away!

So… here's another chapter. I must say I believe it's a bit lame, but…

Anyway, thanks to: digigirl02, Kait-licious, krfan, rkfollower, Dramione x3, KiNoMoTo18 and to everyone who added this to their favorite/alert story list.

HSM belongs to Disney.

* * *

Chapter 31.

Let's scare people away!

Valentine's Day.

Again.

Wow.

Already? It seemed like just yesterday…

The boy watched the big add the seniors had placed in the school's board. It was traditional that they organized a flower-chocolate sending every Valentine's Day. He sighed. Well, he guessed he could send HER another flower…

_Oh, yeah, you should totally do that! Especially since you don't have the guts to even say 'hi' to her._

Jason Cross sighed. His conscience was right, of course. But let's face the facts: the girl was gorgeous. There was no way in the world that she was single. Sure, he had never seen her with a boy (besides Zeke, but he was pretty sure the boy would never date a girl that wasn't Sharpay Evans) yet he was convinced she was with someone.

Oh well, sending her a single rose couldn't kill him, right?

* * *

Kelsi glared darkly at the small chocolate pile that Ryan had just received. Oh, how much she hated that silly Valentine's tradition! Sharpay chuckled at her distress, while she received a bunch of red roses. The brunette glared at her and the blond laughed. Ryan just smiled and whispered at her ear that she was the only one for him.

Well, Kelsi already knew that but she hated the fact that so many girls liked him! It was very stressful! Sure, Sharpay was scaring all of them off, but…

"Kelsi Nielson?"

A senior stood next to her, holding a white rose bouquet. Oh, dear lord, she had completely forgotten!

"Yes?"

"This is for you" he handled the bouquet to her and she smiled, blushing a little. It was Ryan's turn to glare murderously at something.

"Seems like he hasn't give up hope" Sharpay said, chuckling "interesting, considering he won't even acknowledge you in classroom…"

"What?" Kelsi asked, confused, placing her rose bouquet over her lap "you know who sent them?"

"Maybe…" the other said, smiling mysteriously. The brunette arched her eyebrows "or maybe I just like messing with your head"

The composer sighed. She should have known!

* * *

"Shar"

"Yes, oh-dearest-brother-of-mine" she responded, in a dramatic fashion, smirking. She knew full well what was about to happen. And, the truth was, she needed a bit of drama in her life. Honestly, those last months had almost driven her insane!

"Who sent them?"

"Sent what?" she smirked, a bit more, quite satisfied with her brother's reaction.

"The roses!"

"Tsk. Tsk" she said, her smirk very wide "you're being over possessive, bro. You'll scare her away"

"That's why she doesn't have to know about this conversation"

She laughed. Oh, dear-sweet-insecure Ryan! He really was ready to kill someone for sending flowers to his girlfriend! Was he blind? It was so damn obvious Kelsi would stick to him even if Brad Pitt asked her out!

"I can't believe you are so jealous…"

"Sharpay!"

"I don't know" she protested, trying to hold back her laughter "I really was just messing with her head!"

"You know!" he argued "I know Zeke told you last year"

"People change, Ry. You don't stick to a crush for too long…"

"Oh, like you would know about that! You and Zeke…"

"Don't you dare!" she yelled, and now the whole hallway was staring at them, curiously "don't you dare to suggest I have a crush on Zeke Baylor" she hissed, venomously.

"You can't run away from the truth…"

"Now, I'm officially not telling you anything" she stated, closing her locker's door. Then, she strolled down the corridor, fuming and completely ignoring him.

Ryan sighed. He was an idiot. _Note to self: keep the mocking comments to self when trying to get information._

* * *

"_Pop_"  
"_Six_"  
"_Squish_"  
"_Uh uh_

"

"_Cicero_"  
"_Lipschitz_!"  
Okay, where the hell had all this girls came from?! Kelsi couldn't help to wonder. Not that she was complaining, (after all, they had saved her of playing Velma Kelly) but... why did Ryan had to be so close to them?! Sure, he was the choreographer and he was correcting their steps but seriously... couldn't they be more obvious?!

Sharpay frowned, same thoughts going through her head. In her opinion, the girl playing Velma, a freshman by the name of Ericka, had a crush on her brother. And she had, somehow, forced her friends to join her in the crazy quest of... seducing him?

Which she was certainly not accomplishing, even if Kelsi hadn't been with him. She just wasn't his type. Sure, she was pretty with her long black hair and dark big eyes but... no, definitely, not Ryan's style.

Ericka giggled at something Ryan was saying her, while he held her hand, instructing her how to make a step. She almost fell and the blond boy held her, telling her she should be more careful and she giggled more. Kelsi decided she had had enough.

So, she stood up and left the auditorium, fuming. Sharpay smiled, unable to control herself. Dear lord, she was almost as jealous as her brother! A perfect match, indeed!

Meanwhile, Ryan was too busy choreographing the girls, so he didn't even notice his girlfriend's little fuss...

* * *

She paced outside the auditorium, fully knowing she was making a big deal out of nothing. She was over reacting and she knew it, but couldn't help it. It was just difficult. Just plain difficult.

She sighed. This entire Valentine's deal was getting on her nerves! She really shouldn't…

"Hi babe"

Oh, perfect. Just perfect!

"Zeke"

"Oh, someone is in a foul mood!"

She glared and he laughed, while offering her a big bag full of cookies "maybe this will cheer you up"

She smiled, taking one cookie and taking a small bite. Wonderful. Just as delicious as ever.

"Thanks Zeke" she said, smiling and taking another bite. "I'm sorry for being harsh before"

"Never mind. I guess having to deal with so many girls clinging to your boyfriend is not easy…"

The pianist rolled her eyes and nodded. He chuckled.

"No need to be jealous, though. Ryan is WAY too infatuated with you to even notice… I would know, since I've been like that with Sharpay for 4 years…"

"Yes, but…"

"Morning!"

The composer smiled at the newcomer, who happened to be Alan O'Connell. Zeke gave her a funny look, but she decided to ignore him.

"Hi Alan" she said, a sweet smile on her lips.

"So, got any roses yet?" he asked, genuinely curious and she smiled a bit more. Both of them completely ignored the boy standing next to them.

"Yes, actually" she responded, blushing a little.

"Oh" he seemed a bit distressed and Kelsi stared at him, confused "I... well, these are for you" just then, the brunette realized he was hiding two pink roses behind his back and was now offering them to her.

"Oh" she cursed her lack of quick thinking and blushed a bit more "thanks a lot, Alan"

"You're welcome" he smiled a bit more and took a step closer to her "I know you and Ryan have something going on but if you ever... well, you know..."

No, she didn't but she didn't want to know, thank you very much! She blushed a darker shade of red and he chuckled, before leaning closer to her and giving her a quick peck on the cheek.

"That boy's so lucky" he mumbled, stepping back and turning around, leaving her completely speechless. She stared at his retreating figure for a few seconds, before snapping back to reality when…

"You've got to be kidding me!"

"What?!"

"You're a tease! I strictly forbid you to hang around with Sharpay Evans anymore!"

She eyed him, a bit confused and trying to hold back her laughter "what are you talking about?"

"Oh, don't play innocent! You know full well what I mean!"

"I really don't…" she bit her lip, trying to prevent herself from chuckling. She didn't know what was so hilarious about the situation but…

"I mean, you were always pretty but I'm almost sure you weren't this flirty…"

"What?! I wasn't flirting! He gave me the roses, I didn't…!"

"Do you know what's Ryan doing when he finds out?"

"You're crazy! I haven't done a thing!"

"Oh, that's what you think! But that not-so-innocent smile, the way you bated your eyelashes and the way you stand…"

She stared at him, in a mix of confusion and worry. Was she actually flirting? Was it possible? Surely not! She didn't do that! It wasn't her style… No, she didn't think so, yet…

"You're spending too much time with Sharpay. Unconsciously, you're copying her gestures. And that, girl, is as flirty as you can get"

Was that true?! Oh, dear lord! What to do? She really didn't want other boys after her! She had already gotten the one she wanted!

"I… I really don't…"

"Kelsi!" Sharpay was walking towards her, hands on her hips, glaring a bit playfully at her "get back to rehearsals, now!"

"Sure" she said and immediately took her leave, leaving a very smiling Zeke behind.

"What's so funny?" the blond asked, watching the boy closely.

"You're turning her into a brunette version of yourself" he stated smiling a bit more "Don't know how wise that is"

"Not very, probably" she said, shrugging and getting closer to him, resting her hands over his chest "but I'm still East High's queen" she whispered huskily at his ear, sending shivers down his spine "dinner after practice?"

"Uh? Oh, sure!"

"Good. Parking lot, six o'clock sharp" she smiled, kissing the corner of his mouth "I think Kelsi and I influence each other. I'm getting too soft…" she protested, walking away.

"Oh, I'm certainly not complaining…"

* * *

"Hi"

"Oh, hi Jason"

She remembered! She remembered his name! Even if they hadn't spoken for so long, she still remembered his name! God wasn't that great!

"So... umm... how are you doing?"

"Pretty well, thank you. And you?"

She was completely oblivious to his nervousness. He stepped closer to her, just to get a better look of her. God, she was so wonderful! Her innocent smile, the way she tilted her head a little when she talked, the soft expression of her eyes...

Okay, he was rambling. _Getcha head in the game_ he reprimanded himself. Well, now was the time. If he didn't do it now, he knew he would never gather enough courage again. "So, are you doing something...?"

"Kelsi!"

She turned around, her hair flipping in the loveliest way (from Jason's point of view, anyway) looking a bit worried. But he couldn't really blame her; Sharpay's tone wasn't very encouraging...

"Hi Shar. Something's wrong?" she asked as the blond approached and Jason considered running away. But he couldn't. He shouldn't.

"Wrong?! It's six o'clock and you're not at the parking lot! Of course something's wrong!" her tone was treating and when Kelsi stepped back, the jock had a sudden urge to protect her.

"I... well; Mrs. Darbus wanted to talk to me about..."

"I don't care! Let's just go! We've got reservations, you know?"

Oh, that answered his question. She did have plans for dinner. What a shame! Besides, Sharpay was crazy! A girl as sweet as Kelsi shouldn't be spending Valentine's Day being yelled at!

But... wait a second. Why would the brunette do that? Unless...

_No way_... of course not! There was no way Kelsi Nielson was dating Ryan Evans. That was madness! Things didn't work that way, specially not in East High!

"Okay!" the composer exclaimed, turning back to Jason "I must go" she told him, smiling a bit "was there something you wanted?"

"Uh?" he stared at her, a bit stupidly. Then, he realized he was making a fool out of himself "I... I was wondering if you... umm..." Sharpay glared at him and his confidence died. He couldn't do that anymore! "Have you seen Zeke?" he finished, lamely.

"He's having dinner with me" Sharpay informed him and the boy just nodded his head, not really listening. The blond rolled her eyes and gripped the other girl's arm. Kelsi smiled apologetically at him, before waving and walking away with her 'friend'.

He sighed and leaned against Kelsi's locker. Man, that was pathetic! Why couldn't he even have a simple conversation with her? It shouldn't be that hard…

"If you have any wish to live, you'll stay away from her" Sharpay had came back and was glaring murderously at him. He gulped. Slowly and nervously, he nodded.

She smirked and left, proud of herself.

Kelsi thought she was just scaring girls away from Ryan. Truth was, she was scaring boys away from her too.

* * *

So… this chapter… well, I basically think it's just filing space. Next one should be better. And fluffier. Way much fluffier.

But, since I realized I'm very bad with these senseless chapters, I'm randomly skipping months… again. Yet, I hope you don't dislike this too much and that you like next one better.

However, if you really think this one sucks, let me know. I swear I'll change it if readers really hate it.

Oh, just last thing! I was thinking… that summary for this story doesn't fit. I was planning something quite different when I started it but it headed a complete different direction so… I think I'm changing it. So, suggestions?

Thanks for reading and reviewing!!


	32. Could do better

If you want my opinion, this chapter just doesn't make sense. But, since it took so long to be written, I believe I'll post it and let you people decide.

Anyway, thanks to: digigirl02, krfan, rkfollower, Dramione x3, Kait-licious and to everyone who added this to their favorite/story alert list.

HSM belongs to Disney.

* * *

Chapter 32

Could do better.

The semester was almost over and she was quite glad. However, with finals so close, preoccupations appeared. She stared at her test, getting more anxious by each passing minute. Another 'D'. She couldn't get another 'D'! She needed a 'B' or she'll be failing Chemistry! She needed a tutor and she needed it right now.

Problem was... she didn't have enough time. Rehearsals were getting more and more serious and Mrs. Darbus was making them stay more time. What to do? If she failed the subject…

"Something's wrong?" Sharpay was standing next to her, arching her eyebrows lightly. A second latter, she took Kelsi's test and examined it, as if was the strangest thing on earth "my, my, you really suck at chemistry..." she whispered, shaking her head.

"I think I'll fail it" she told her, already feeling down "there's no way I'll get a B in the final exam"  
"Well, with that attitude, I wouldn't be surprised" the blond protested, smirking "gather your things girl, we've gotten rehearsals"

Kelsi nodded and followed Sharpay. Ryan had already left, since he was discussing something with Mrs. Darbus. The brunette smiled suddenly. Maybe (just maybe) she could get Ryan to help her...

* * *

"Chemistry? Love, why haven't you told me? Of course I'll help you but..."

"Oh, come on Ryan, you couldn't tutor someone in Chemistry even if your life depended on it!"  
"Thanks for your support, sis" he glared at her and Kelsi sighed. Well, perhaps everything was truly lost...

"Besides, you need to work in your songs. I still believe you can't hit the right notes in some of them..." the girl informed her, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Sorry to break this to you, Shar, but there's no way I'll rather practice for the musical than help MY girlfriend"

"Well, sorry to tell you bro, but you don't have a choice!" she exclaimed, getting a bit irritated "and you don't have to worry about Kelsi failing. I'll handle it"

"You will?"

Oh, dear god, please no! Don't let that be! Kelsi thought desperately. Repeating her chemistry course sounded more tempting than getting Sharpay's help...

"Aha. I'll tutor her"

"What?!"

"You'll do that for me?"

Oh god, he was seriously considering it! _Please, no!_ The girl pleaded silently, sending her boyfriend a desperate look that he didn't see or choose to ignore it.

"'Course. What are sisters for?" she was smiling charmingly and Kelsi knew she was doomed. Sharpay was really tutoring her. Honestly, what had she done in her past life to deserve this?!

* * *

She was quite astonished. Apparently, Sharpay was a very good teacher. Why, she had understood everything! And everything seemed so easy! Why the hell had she had so many troubles answering her exams?

The blond seemed to be quite proud of herself too. And Ryan was thrilled. They were finally getting along! Weren't those the most wonderful news ever?!

"Thanks for the help, Shar!" the brunette exclaimed, once they had arrived at her home

"Whatever" the blond just smiled lightly, as if was no big deal. Kelsi smiled and kissed her boyfriend before rushing to her house, hugging her schoolbag close, a happy grin in her face.

"You're actually being nice" Ryan pointed out, smiling at his sister.

"If you keep sounding so surprise about it, I'll go back to my evil ways" she protested, as she started driving them home "you don't know how much I miss a good scheme…"

He chuckled and she smirked. One way or another, she would keep her brother happy. 'Cause, as people say, 'if you can't fight the enemy, join him'.

* * *

Still, Sharpay was seriously distressed by her lately lack of scheming. So, trying to waste all her 'planning energy', she came up with the biggest birthday party ever.

Ryan was NOT thrilled.

"You can't invite this many people!" he argued, as they walked through East High's corridors, looking at the list of guests his sister had given him.

"Why not? Last year…"

"Shar, remember we said we would have a small, kinda family gathering this year?"

"This will be much more fun!"

"I refuse" he protested, giving her the list back.

"Ryan!" she screamed and everyone in the corridor stared at them "I'm trying my best here, ok?" she pouted cutely, giving him the puppy eyes she knew he couldn't resist "I haven't argued with you about your girlfriend, can you please not argue with me about our birthday party?"

He sighed, giving up "Okay… whatever" he shrugged and she giggled happily, before hugging him and giving him a quick peck on the cheek "just don't overdo it, ok?"

* * *

"Wow, your sister seriously overdid this…" Kelsi whispered, as she entered the place, holding his arm and smiling lightly.

Ryan huffed.

"It'll be fine" she whispered, kissing his temple "just smile and act normal, remember?"

He glared and she giggled a little. A year ago, he had advised her the same. Her memory never ceased to surprise him.

And so, the party started.

* * *

She had thought that last year's party had been awfully crowed. This year, however, Sharpay had managed to outdo it.

Kelsi sighed as she leaned against the wall. She was tired and her feet were killing her. She definitely didn't like using high heels. It was so freaking uncomfortable!

"What do you think, sis?" Sharpay asked, appearing next to her, a wide smile on her face as she leaned next to her "great party, huh?"

"Indeed" of course, she begged to differ, but said nothing. She didn't want to be rude, although she would have loved to be somewhere else! "Where's Ryan?" she didn't want to sound like a very clingy-girlfriend, but he had been missing since the start of the party! And that was driving her insane!

"Don't know" the blond shrugged "I think…"

"Shar! I've been looking for you!"

The girl rolled her eyes and Kelsi giggled. Poor Zeke never caught the hint! He walked closer to them, smiling happily.

"Hi Zeke" the brunette greeted and he smiled at her. Sharpay just rolled her eyes once again and walked away.

The boy sighed, a bit depressed and the pianist smiled encouragely, patting his shoulder "don't worry. I believe you're making quite a progress with her"

"Nah, I don't think so" he said, shrugging "wanna dance?" he asked suddenly, as if nothing had happened.

"Oh… sure" she let him drag her to the dance floor and smiled as he placed one hand around her waist while he hold her hand with the other.

"So, where's Ryan?"

"Don't know" she confessed "I lost him a while ago"

He chuckled "Oh dear… he needs to be careful or someone might steal you away" he was just teasing her and she knew it, still, she blushed, making him laugh harder.

Oh, how right he was!

_

* * *

Living in my own world/ Didn't understand/ That anything can happen/ When you take a chance_

"That's a very nice song, don't you think?"

Kelsi nodded, although she wasn't really paying attention. By every passing minute, she was getting more tired. What she really wanted was to find Ryan and drag him into the house, so they could cuddle and she could get a bit of sleep before her parents decided to leave.

"Am I boring you?"

"No!" she exclaimed, a little louder than intended. He laughed "I'm sorry…"

"Don't be" he said, shrugging "I was asking because I've just seen Ryan and I thought…"

"Oh… oh, yes, I…"

"Come on" Zeke smiled and leaded the way "time to get you back to Prince Charming"

* * *

"You need to be careful, man"

"I beg your pardon?" Ryan arched his eyebrows, slightly glaring at Zeke, who still had his arm around Kelsi's waist.

"A beautiful lady can be snatched away quite easily if you don't take proper care…" Kelsi giggled and walked closer to Ryan, hugging him while the other boy continued "lucky for you, I was around to look after her"

Kelsi giggled harder and Ryan restrained himself from rolling his eyes "I'll be, don't worry about it"

"Hey bro, would you…?" Sharpay had just walked in the conversation and interrupted herself after noticing her brother was not as alone as she had thought.

"Hi Sharpay" Zeke repeated, smiling charmingly.

"Hi" she answered this time, before turning her attention to her twin "could you get me a drink?"

"Sure enough, sis" he answered "want something?" he asked Kelsi, kissing the top of her head.

"Just a soda" she said and he nodded his head, before walking away "would you help me, Zeke?"

"Sure!" the jock exclaimed, following the blond, pleased with the perspective of bringing something to drink to Sharpay.

"Would he ever learn?" the female blond asked, rolling her eyes.

"Would you ever learn?" Kelsi argued, smiling a bit "how long do you think you can resist him?"

"You're getting too cocky for your own sake, sis" the other girl protested, crossing her arms over her chest "you better watch it"

"I'm sorry but…"

"Sharpay!"

The blond frozed and her eyes went comically wide as she stared at the newcomer. Kelsi looked at her curiously.

"Katheleen" she greeted, obviously displeased "I wasn't expecting you here"

Kelsi stared at the girl. She was a very tall girl, with waist-long wavy honey-blond hair and big ocean deep blue eyes. She was surprisingly thin with amazingly long and well-shaped legs. Still, there was something about her… this weird vibe…

Or maybe it was just pure jealousy.

"Oh, you sure weren't" the girl said, smiling charmingly "but Josephine told me you were having a party… well, I just assumed you forgot to send me an invitation"

"Not really. I thought you were working in Paris? Or was it Milan?"

"Oh, I quit the model-job. It was getting seriously boring" she informed them, giggling a little "besides, model-guys are not as cute as regular-guys, if you catch my drift" she winked and Kelsi decided she didn't like this girl. Why? Well…

"Well, that's sure wonderful!" Sharpay exclaimed, sarcasm dripping from her every word "but, if you excuse us…" she gripped Kelsi's arm and attempted to drag her somewhere else.

"Who's your new friend?" she asked, sending the brunette a scornful glance.

"My sister-in-law" she stated, immediately holding her close "Kelsi Nielson"

"Oh" the other said, quite displeased "your brother hasn't change at all, has he? Changing his girls as he changes clothes, huh? Still, I thought he had better taste"

The pianist stared at the floor, feeling down. Sharpay glared murderously at the other woman, before huffing and, once again, attempting to drag her sister-in-law somewhere else.

"We're back!" Zeke announced, appearing out of nowhere.

"Here's your drink, angel" Ryan said, offering Kelsi a glass of soda, before realizing who were his sister and his girlfriend speaking to "Oh, hello Ms. Stevenson" he greeted, politely.

"Oh, Ryan dear, no need to be so formal!" the woman protested, giggling madly and gripping his arm "you know you can call me Kat. After all, we know each other quite well, eh? Perhaps better than well…" she winked as she got closer to him and Ryan was frozen. What was he supposed to do?!

Kelsi decided she had had enough of that. So, instead of staying there and watching another female flirting with her boyfriend, she turned on her heel and left.

Sharpay glared at Ryan who immediately took the hint and hurried after her. Then, the blond stood in front of Katheleen and send her a threatening glance. The female shrugged and simply turned around, deciding she had better things to do than pinning after some guy who was clearly not available.

* * *

She stood in front of the great window in the dancing room. The view was as breathtaking as she remembered. She hugged herself, feeling quite down. That girl's words… were very ruthless and cruel. She closed her eyes. Lately, she would get upset very easily. Even Sharpay and Zeke had pointed it out.

She ought to be happier. Next month, she and Ryan would be celebrating their first anniversary. Maybe that was the problem. After a whole year, she still found so hard to believe that he felt the same way… Everyday, she would wake up worrying that he might realize he didn't love her and that he could do better than that and…

_You're being ridiculous! _A voice exclaimed inside her head, which sounded suspiciously like her mother _he loves you. Besides, he won't find a girl better that you._

Maybe. Maybe not. How was she supposed to…?

"Kels?" he peeked inside the room and smiled after seeing her "I've been looking for you everywhere! You had me worried, you know?" he walked closer to her, trying to hug her from behind but she turned around, with a slight frown shadowing her pretty face.

"Why are you still with me?" the question had left her mouth before she could think about it. He stared at her, as if she had gone crazy, before chuckling a little.

"Kelsi, that's quite obvious" he said, getting closer to her "I love you, don't I? Why shouldn't I?"

"You could have someone better, you know?" she argued, ignoring his statement.

"That's ridiculous!" he protested "you're my angel of music, remember? Do you honestly think I would change you for any other girl?"

The idea was really ridiculous, in his opinion. Yet, he realized she wasn't going to be easy to convince…

He took a step closer and, tentatively, placed his hands around her waist. She didn't move or tried to escape his grasp but she immediately relaxed "you're the most beautiful woman I've ever…"

She huffed, unable to hold herself "You know that's not true. That girl we were 'talking' too? She's really gorgeous" she argued, still angry but she let him hold her.

"Perhaps" he said, shrugging "but you're something far more special" he kissed her very tenderly "you're…" he kissed her again, while he tried to come up with the best way to phrase his thoughts "you're the music in me"

_Oh, wasn't that corny?!_

She giggled, unable to control herself and he kissed her forehead. "That's really sweet, Ryan" she whispered, kissing the corner of his mouth "and very creative" again, she giggled.

"Hey, how else do you think I managed to sweep so many girls off their feet?"

She nudged him, chuckling and he chuckled too, before kissing her again "I'm so madly in love with you…" he whispered in her ear, sending shivers down her spine.

"I love you" she whispered back "I really love you, despite the fact that you're a womanizer"

He pouted, before bursting into hysterics. She kissed him again, making him grin like a fool.

Never mind what everyone else might think, they loved each other. And, in the end, that was all that really mattered.

* * *

So… did it make sense? I really think that no, but oh well… if you people hate it, just let me know, okie-dokie?

Anyway, next chapter will be better, I swear. I just write this chapter because of the last part. The rest… well, I had to improvise.

So, leave your opinion and if you want me to rewrite it, I swear I will!

Oh, and I've thought of a new summary, tell me if you like it! It'll be like this:

*New summary: "No matter where life will take us, nothing can break us apart" nothing truer for them, but, will they make it to the end? A Ryelsi fic.


	33. Everyday

New chapter!! Sorry for the late update but I have lot of things to do lately… Anyway, I hope you like it!

As always, thanks to: digigirl02, krfan, rkfollower, Sony89, Dramione x3, Kait-licious, AllForLoveAndHapinnes and KiNoMoTo18 for their WONDERFUL reviews.

HSM belongs to Disney.

* * *

Chapter 33.

Everyday.

He was surprised to see her there. It was three o'clock, shouldn't she be at her rehearsals? Not that he was complaining, though…

Nevertheless, that was not the only unusual thing. Her hair was pulled up into a ponytail, the most uncommon occurrence in the world. She liked to keep her hair down or in a rather complicated bun. But today, it was just a plain ponytail, with a simple band. No sparkles, no tiara, no nothing! Besides, what was up with the outfit? No skirt, no colorful pants, no attention-drawing top or blouse, no high heels, no nothing! She just wasn't the same!

Of course, the girl sitting on the bleachers was more like the Sharpay he had fall in love with at first sight. A pretty blond girl, with lovely smile, wearing a pair of jeans, sneakers and a regular t-shirt.

The team took a short break and he immediately approached her. Just as he was standing a few steps away from her, he realized she wasn't looking at him. Her gaze was lost and for a second, he thought that maybe she was there looking for Troy. However, when she glanced at him and smiled (an actual, friendly, sincere smile) he knew she was there for him.

And that was oh-so-lovely.

* * *

"What's wrong?" he asked, as soon as he was standing in front of her.

"Nothing. Can't I come just to pay you an innocent visit?"

He smiled sweetly and sat next to her, wrapping his arm around her shoulders "something's bothering you"

She sighed, defeated "I promised Ryan I wouldn't try to break him and Kelsi up again, but…"

"You can no longer keep your promise?" she groaned, burying her face between her arms and he contained his urge to chuckle "dear, it's perfectly normal. He's your brother"

"And he'll be mad if I try to come up with something!" she protested.

"Well, then entertain yourself with something else! Something that doesn't involves scheming!"

"Like a boyfriend?" she suggested, her smile suddenly flirty and Zeke couldn't help to blush. God, that woman was adorable!

"Well… I… umm…"

"But where would I find one?" she asked, pouting a little, tapping her chin as if she was thinking hard about it "know any prospects?"

"Actually, I…"

"Oh, wait a second" she said, as her mobile phone rang. She took it out of her bag and watched the screen, arching her eyebrows, a bit surprised "oh, how highly convenient" she whispered, after reading the message.

"What's up?"

"Pricilla wants to know if I'm up for a shopping trip. Well, thanks for the advise hon, I'll see you around" she stood up, placing her phone back into her bag and walked out of the gym, smiling a bit to herself.

Zeke sighed. He had been so close!

* * *

"So, once again, why is Kelsi coming with us?"

"Because, all this 'shopping-trip' idea was your brother's. He wanted you to 'entertain' his 'darling' girlfriend while he get her an anniversary gift" Pricilla's tone was sarcastic, but Sharpay could tell she was trying her best not to burst into hysterics, finding the blond's distress quite… entertaining. "Well, isn't that sweet?" she stressed the last word, smirking manically.

"No, I actually think it's quite disgusting"

"Oh, thanks to the dear Lord! I was starting to believe it was just me, being resentful because he's with her instead of me!" she laughed, her smirk never fading and Sharpay rolled her eyes.

"And why did he ask you to join us?"

"Well, he couldn't find you so he kinda asked for my help…"

"Why didn't he just text me?"

Pricilla arched her eyebrows, clearly annoyed. She wasn't a physic, for god's sake! "Apparently, he exceed his mobile phone's credit limit"

"Oh" Sharpay sighed, dramatically "Damn him! He won't even consult me for his anniversary's plan!"

Pricilla patted her shoulder, smiling emphatically and encouragely. The blond sighed again, in the most dramatic fashion. "Oh well, I guess we can handle her, right?"

"I certainly hope so…"

* * *

"Ducky"

Ryan was making his way to his room when he heard his mother calling him. He immediately walked into the living room, just to find Derby Evans holding her daughter close, while the younger looked seriously depressed.

"What's wrong?" he asked, his over-protective brother's instincts immediately kicking in, rushing towards his sister's side "What happened, Shar?"

"Nothing" was she sulking? Oh, this was serious! He placed a hand over her arm and she just closed her eyes, before resting her head against his shoulder.

"I'll leave you two to talk" their mother announced, standing up and leaving the room.

"Shar? What's wrong?" he repeated, deeply concerned.

"I'm bored!" she exclaimed and Ryan stared at her, confused and a bit annoyed. Okay, what the hell was wrong?! What was all this about?!

"Shar..." his tone was also a warning and his twin understood that. She smiled cutely, as she used to when they were 5 or 6 and pouted a little.

"It's unbearable, you know?" She whispered, tracing small circles over his chest "I'm way too used to scheme..."

"We're not discussing this" he stood up, clearly pissed off and started walking away "I'm simply gonna pretend this conversation never happened"

"At least let me help you to plan your anniversary gift or something!"

"Goodnight, sis"

"But Ryan...!" she exclaimed, standing up over the couch.

"I said, goodnight, Shar"

The girl sighed and let herself fall, in a very dramatic fashion. God, some people were just mean!

* * *

Months passed and her need to actually scheme something was driving her insane. It was ridiculous! It had become a part of her daily life and not doing it… it just felt wrong! As if it was some kind of basic need or something!

And the fact that Ryan and Kelsi got more ridiculously corny with every single passing day wasn't helping.

"Shar?"

"Yes?" she snapped back, her mood getting worse at every moment. Kelsi, standing behind her, gasped, startled by her outburst.

"What?" she asked, seriously distressed. She was trying her best to be nice, but sometimes it got so hard! She just wasn't meant to be the happy-go-lucky kind of girl! "What's wrong, Kelsi?" she repeated, feeling her blood boiling from her lack of response.

"I... well, I..." was she shuttering? _Oh, you have to be kidding me!_ How dare she?! After treating her so nicely, how dare she act as if she was really a big evil mean ice-breathing dragon?

"WHAT?!" she snapped again and now everyone in the corridor was staring at her, curiously. The blond just glared at random people, who immediately went back to their own business.

"I'm sorry" Kelsi said, gulping "It's just... I was wondering if you could help with a little... umm... planning"

Planning? That was close enough to scheming! "Of course! What do you need?" she smiled (a very creepy smile, mind you) and stepped closer to her sister-in-law.

"Well, I want to make something special for Ryan's and I's anniversary, but I don't..."

Oh, good enough! How much she missed making plans! Never mind this time she would be actually helping someone instead of making someone else's life a living hell! She would be making plans! Oh, yes, that was good enough!

"Don't worry sis, leave everything in my hands!"

Something told Kelsi she was going to regret that...

* * *

Summer time. Finally, the torture of school was over! Sharpay smiled as she watched her brother and Kelsi talking, probably making big plans for summer. She was staying with them, after all!

And, the most important thing, everything was ready for her new, brilliant, awesome scheme! _Not, not scheme. You helped Kelsi with a bit of planning, remember?_

Sure, that was the official version. But, oh dear Lord, this was so difficult! It was easier being evil!

But some sacrifices must be made, right?

* * *

"Morning bro" she sat over his bed, next to him, while she attempted to tickle him.

"Morning sis" he whispered back, covering his face with the pillow, trying to ignore her and getting back to sleep.

"Non of that, sleeping beauty!" she protested, walking towards the window and opening the curtains, letting sun light pour inside the bedroom "you've got a great day ahead!"

"Not 'til lunch" he argued, still holding the pillow over his face "Kelsi said..."

"I know what she said" she pounced on the bed, before kicking him out of it "just get ready, okay?"

He glared at her but complied. He wasn't in the mood for a fight, anyway. She smirked: Phase one completed.

* * *

Sharpay wasn't leading him to the restaurant, so he guessed, he was skipping breakfast. Oh, how very thoughtful of her! Yet, he wouldn't complain…

They stepped inside the music room and he was quite taken aback. The first thing that struck him was that something was missing. A closer look told him that the piano was gone. Over its usual place lay an envelope. He took it and examined it curiously before opening it. A letter fell, accompanied by... mistletoe?

"What the...?"

"Shh, bro. Just read" Sharpay was smirking, as she leaned against the wall.

_**You said I was the music in you. So I thought that it was just fitting that I 'kidnapped' your piano for this very special surprise I'm working on.**_

_**As for the mistletoe... we'll I think you can work it out, right? Come on, you're a smart boy!**_

_**There are so many things about Lava Springs that I hold dear. Many memories. So, first kiss was under mistletoe. Can you remember where the second one happened?**_

_**Love, Kelsi.**_

"I must admit I was a bit curious about the last part" Ryan jumped, his sister was invading his personal space by standing far too close behind him for comfort! "but after she told me, it was way too much information!"

The boy blushed. "Shut up" he ordered and the girl giggled.

"Come on, lead the way, baby bro!"

* * *

Over the pool hanged a big sing that read 'Pool closed. Private party'. He walked closer, a huge grin on his face. He was hoping meeting Kelsi there. Soon, however, he was kinda disappointed.

Floating all over the place were small flowers (that he would latter learn the name of) He had to admit this whole thing did have a certain charm but would be better if his darling girlfriend had been waiting for him there…

Close to the pool's edge, lay another envelope. He picked it up and opened it, immediately reading the letter.

_**Am I being too corny? Well, perh**__**aps but trust me dear, it's difficult to outdo your last year's display, so I'm trying, okay?**_

_**I was thinking about filling the pool with rose petals but Sharpay said you don't like roses. So instead I choose gladioluses, which mean love at first sigh; primrose, 'can't live without you' and baby's breath which stands for 'everlasting love'.**_

_**Last year, you gave a white violet. I'm so glad we took our chance to be happy! **__**Do you remember where we confessed our love for each other?**_

_**Lots of love, Kelsi.**_

He smiled, rereading the note. A year… he still couldn't believe it! A whole year! "Sorry to bring you back to reality" Sharpay said, although she didn't sound sorry at all "but we don't have all day, you know?"

He smiled dreamingly, completely missing her sarcasm and just nodded his head. Oh, blissful day! Nothing could make him miserable on that day! So, let Sharpay be as mocking and teasing as she wanted.

It was still one of the best days of his life!

* * *

Music reached his ears as soon as he started climbing the little hill. By each passing second, he was getting more and more thrilled with all this 'surprise-thing' that his girlfriend (with a bit of help of his sister) had set up.

The song was completely unknown to him but it would grow to be his favorite composition. True, Kelsi was yet to write some of her most beautiful songs, yet, that one… It was theirs. So fitting, so wonderful, so perfect, so… _meant to be._

Over the grass lay a blanket, over it lay a small picnic basket. Next to it, the piano stood. And, sitting on the piano's bench, was his beloved composer. She smiled after seeing him and immediately rushed towards him, hugging him tightly and he spun her around, while she giggled madly. Behind them, Sharpay smiled (one of her rare, sincere smiles) and started walking away.

Well, planning was fun. And having helped Kelsi made her feel good. It made her feel like a really nice, charming and sweet person.

Still, scheming was thousand times better.

* * *

"Happy anniversary, love"

"Happy anniversary, my angel"

They were laying over the blanket, after a rather long kissing session, and grinning like fools. Her hair, which Sharpay had pulled into a perfect bun was now a mess (and so was his), their hats were missing, having been tossed away long time but they were smiling, like nothing else mattered.

And, in way, it didn't. They were so young and they were so happy… It was so easy to imagine things would stay that way forever…

None of them even dared to think that the worst was yet to come.

"May I hear your song?"

"Huh?" she was laying so peacefully next to him, her head over his chest, perfectly content… who could blame her for not having a clue what was he talking about?

"The song you were playing" he said, chuckling a little "I'm under the impression it's a new composition"

"Oh, yes" she blushed, sitting up "it's not quite finished but I wrote it for you…" she stood up and walked towards the piano, smiling a bit.

"Not for me" he argued, hugging her before she could sit at the piano's bench and kissed her on the lips, very softly "for us"

Her smile grew bigger and she nodded her head. "Yes, for us. Sing it with me?"

It was his turn to nod his head and he sat next to her, kissing her temple before she actually started playing. The melody started so soft, so tenderly, so shy…

_Pretty much like we started._

"_Once in a lifetime/ means there's no second chance/ so I believe that you and me/ should grab it while we can"_ he started, loving just how well he words _felt…_

"_Make it last forever/and never give it back_" she said she couldn't sing even if she life depended on it, but Ryan begged to differ. Her voice was like a chorus of angels…

"_It's our turn, and I'm loving where we're at_" oh, he sure was loving it! Who knew Kelsi could read people's minds?

"_Because this moment's really all we have_" their voices fit so well together. As if they were just one being, it sounded right. Exactly as it was supposed to be.

"_Everyday/ of our lives,/ wanna find you there, wanna hold on tight/ Gonna run/ While we're young/ and keep the faith._" Everyday. He liked the sound of that. It had a certain charm, didn't it? Everyday. Find you there, hold on tight. Yes, that definitely sounded delightful…

"_Everyday/ From right now,/gonna use our voices and scream out loud/ Take my hand/ together we will celebrate"_ he stared at her, they were singing together and it just make the whole song even more beautiful. Way more beautiful. "_Oh, everyday…_"

The lyrics ended there, but the music continued. Ryan let her finish the song, before capturing her lips into a kiss. The pianist giggled sheepishly.

"So, what do you think?" she asked, blushing, trying to avoid eye-contact.

"Loved it" he said, kissing her again "It's perfect. Just like you"

She blushed more, pushing him playfully and he chuckled. "I do feel everything I wrote"

"And I'm glad you do. Because I don't know what I would do without you in my life… everyday"

* * *

"We should go back. It's almost lunch time"

He groaned, hugging her closer and she giggled. "Do we have to?" he asked, pouting a little which just made her giggle harder.

"Unfortunately, yes. We can't stay here forever, you know?"

"Why not? We've got everything we may want here" he argued, locking eyes with her, smiling dreamingly at her.

"As unromantic as this may sound, I must tell you we're out of food" she protested, laughing a bit while standing up and offering him her hand to 'help him up'.

"Pretty unromantic, indeed" he stated, holding her hand and standing up "why am I in love with you again?"

"I really don't know" she answered, kissing him.

"Oh, it may be because of the mind-blowing kisses" he told her, kissing her again and she giggled a bit more "you know, I don't think I can outdo your anniversary's surprise, so I might as well give you this already"

She stared at the small jewelry box he was offering her. She smiled and took it while he kissed her forehead. "Oh, Ry…" she whispered as she took out a small silver locket, shaped like a heart.

"Open it" he said, smiling charmingly and she did so, reveling an inscription inside it that read 'you're the music in me'. Kelsi squealed happily. "I'll take that as you liked it"

She laughed and kissed his cheek. "I love it" she kept silent for a couple of seconds, before adding "It'll be needing a photo, though"

"We'll get one" was his answer, before tenderly cupping her face and placing small kisses all over it "we've got all the time in the world"

Perhaps. Perhaps not.

* * *

And the plot thickens! Can you imagine what's going to happen next? Oh, I'm so evil…!

So, I hope you liked all this fluffiness (I believe this is pretty much like chapter 27 'white violet', don't you think?) because I'm afraid that, as everything good in this life, it must come to an end. But don't worry, I think this fic will still be good…

Anyway, tell me your opinions and suggestions! See you soon!


	34. Those who play with fire

Hi everyone! I update quite quickly, don't you think?

So, this chapter… may not be what most of you expect. However, bear with me, ok? And read the ending author's note.

Anyway, thanks to: Dramione x3, digigirl02, krfan, Kait-licious, jenpen1027, rkfollower and KiNoMoTo18 for their wonderful reviews.

HSM belongs to Disney.

* * *

Chapter 34.

Those who play with fire…

It had been 3 months since their anniversary. They were back to school and everything seemed so normal. So perfectly normal. So unchanging. Nothing new, never. Just everyday's life of regular people. Everything stayed the same. Always. And that was good, right?

Wrong.

It was too damn boring.

The article stated that there's a certain point in a relationship when routine settles. And, when that time came, you must get out of the runt or you'll be damned. The girl sighed, putting the magazine down and closing her eyes.

_Go figures. It was just too good to be true._

Kelsi had never really liked chicks-magazines. Mostly because she always thought they were useless. After all, she had never had a boyfriend (or want one) so she didn't need dating advice. And she was never into fashion; therefore, she didn't need to know about the hottest tendencies.

However, Sharpay was certainly a fan of them. And, when she was at her house, waiting for Ryan (seriously, that boy spent much more time grooming himself than most females…) she often picked one up and started reading, just to kill time.

But this one… it had certainly put some worries in her head. She and Ryan were slowly approaching that point and she knew it. And the damn article didn't say a word about how to fight it!

_Go figure. Stupid magazine._

Again, she sighed. She needed to do something about it. She didn't want her relationship to end. She loved Ryan and he loved her back. Would that be enough? She would like to think so. She really wanted to.

"Ready?" he was standing in front of her and she smiled, a bit embarrassed for her spacing out "Is something wrong?" he seemed worried and she just smiled more, to reassure him.

"Perfect. Just perfect"

* * *

She couldn't shake off that nagging sensation the article had left her. She couldn't help to find everything boring and normal. While she grew up, everything in her life had stayed pretty constant: they never moved around and her parents… well, they were very 'constant' people (okay, perhaps her mother was a little crazy, but her father was calm enough for both of them) She always assumed that because of that, she hated changes.

But now, she came to realize she didn't. She loved changes. She couldn't handle things staying the same. These last years at Albuquerque had been good and being with Ryan had been great but now…

She sighed. She couldn't believe this was happening to her. She never thought of herself as a difficult to please kind of woman. She even dared to think of herself as a conformist. She would always settle for what she got. She never asked for more, she never complained. That just wasn't her.

Yet, right now… What was happening? Why did she feel trapped? Why did she want to run away? Why did she find that lovely routine she and Ryan had settled so damn stressful?!

"Thinking that much can't be healthy"

She stared at the boy talking to her and smiled. "Hi, Zeke"

"Why aren't you at your rehearsals?"

She had been sitting on the bleachers for at least an hour, 'watching' the practice. She had wanted to do something a little… unusual. But she had to admit that had just been plain boring.

"Mrs. Darbus left early" she explained, shrugging.

"Why didn't you leave with Ryan?"

"Didn't feel like it" was her careless answer. Zeke arched his eyebrows, concerned "I told him I needed to work with you in our Biology project"

"Kels, we don't have a Biology project"

"You know that. And I know it too. But Ryan doesn't, does he?" she smiled mischievously and that got the boy nervous. Who was this girl and what had happened to the real Kelsi?

"Okay, what the hell is wrong with you?"

"Nothing. I just need to break out of the routine, you know?" this time, her smile was sad "so, mind if I join you for dinner?"

"Dinner?" he was starting to freak out "Kels, seriously…"

"Hi Kelsi!"

Zeke glared lightly at the boy that had just appeared next to them. Jason was smiling foolishly at Kelsi and she smiled back kindly, obviously missing the way he seemed to be hypnotized by her.

"Hi Jason" she greeted "how are you doing?"

"Great, thank you! So, umm, why are you here?" he asked, sweetly and trying to act nonchalant at the same time. Zeke contained his impulse to roll his eyes as the brunette pianist started talking to him.

Kelsi was playing with fire.

And she was going to get burn.

* * *

She stared at the sign for a while. Interesting. A 'friendly' basketball game against 'U of A'. It sounded fun. Maybe she should come…

"Morning, Kels!"

"Hi Zeke" she said, smiling a little "so, how come you haven't told me about this big game against U of A?"

"Wanna come?" he asked, seriously surprised "I mean, it would be great if you do, but I though you weren't a basketball fan…"

"I'll ask Ryan about it" she said, a big grin on her face, before she walked away.

This was her perfect chance to break routine.

* * *

"Basketball, huh?"

"Oh, come on Ry!" she pleaded "we need to do something different once in while… you know, so we don't fall into a routine?"

"I don't know, angel" the boy protested, taking his books out of his locker.

"At least convince Shar to come with me!" she exclaimed "I don't want to go alone…"

She was pouting and he just couldn't resist. She really wanted him to go with her, just to prove her that they could do different things; that on Friday's nights they could do something more than going to the movies and having dinner. That their relationship was not a sinking boat, that they hadn't hit a rut!

"I'll think about it, ok?" he kissed her forehead (after checking that no one was looking at them) and left.

Kelsi leaned against her locker.

It was the beginning of the end.

* * *

She cheered loudly as Zeke stole the ball from the opposite team. Seconds later, he passed it to Troy, who scored. Kelsi cheered even louder.

Next to her, Sharpay rolled her eyes. Zeke had practically begged her the whole week to go to the game and there she was, watching a game she didn't understand and that bored the hell out of her.

"Go, Wildcats!" Kelsi exclaimed, clapping excitedly. She was practically jumping over her seat, screaming her head off and for a second, the blond thought that she would make a fine cheerleader.

"Sis, sit down. You're making me nervous"

But she didn't listen and that just worsen Sharpay's mood. Why had she agreed to do this, anyway? Ryan was Kelsi's boyfriend; he should be there, enduring this torment! Not her! She had nothing to do there!

Something caught her attention on the other side of the court. A tall pretty blond that was also cheering loudly. _You've got to be kidding me!_

Unknown to her, by her single observation, she had condemned her brother's relationship.

* * *

"Shar, where are we…?"

It was the end of the second quarter and the players were having a small break. She had wanted to talk to Zeke and wish him luck during the next two quarters, but obviously, Sharpay had other plans.

"I think she was over here…" the blond was speaking to herself, as she strolled down the bleachers, among the Red Hawks supporters. Kelsi looked around, a bit worriedly as people stared at them, curiously.

"Shar, what…?"

"Oh my gosh! Sharpay! Is that really you?"

Kelsi thought she was seeing double. In front of them stood a very pretty girl, who the brunette could have swear was Sharpay's clone. Actually, they were dressed pretty much alike, with short skirts, shiny tops and high heels. The only difference was that Sharpay was wearing a Wildcats' jacket (that Zeke had given to her) and the other was wearing a Red Hawks' one.

"Ashley!" the other exclaimed, hugging her "such a big surprise!"

"Indeed! A really big one!" she hugged her back, laughing "what are you doing here?"

"Oh, you know, came to see the game…"

"Boyfriend playing?" asked the older, a secretive smile gracing her features.

"Not really" was Sharpay blushing? What the hell was going on?! "And you?"

"Boyfriend playing" she laughed "It's good to see you again. Sit with us?"

"Us?"

"Hi Sharpay" greeted a black-haired girl, smirking.

"Oh… Rowena" she frowned a little and Kelsi was getting more and more confused by each passing second. Who the hell were these girls?

"Sit, sit!" Ashley insisted, glaring at some girls sitting next to them who immediately moved away "and who's your friend?" she asked, finally noticing the composer.

"Oh, this is Kelsi, my sister-in-law" she introduced them and Ashley laughed harder.

"Sister-in-law?! Heard that, Rowie?!"

"Shut up" the other protested, her attention back to the game that had just restarted.

"Shut up, she says" Ashley giggled "oh, we got tons of things to talk about…"

Something told Kelsi that was going to be a very long night…

* * *

The third quarter was over, but she didn't believe the game would be over soon enough. She sighed, getting desperate. These women... they were going to drive her insane!

The Red Hawks were winning, but Kelsi hadn't been paying attention to the game at all. Sharpay had kept her busy by explaining who the girls were and the brunette had to admit that it had been way more entertaining than the game…

Ashley was East Junior High's ex-queen. Sharpay's predecessor, inspiration, role-model and teacher. She taught Sharpay everything she knew about fashion, ruling school and boys. She was a legend on her own accord.

Rowena was her right hand, best friend and cousin. And, in a strange way, she had also been Ryan's teacher and had taught him… well, basically, to rule the school along with his sister. Oh, and she had also been his first girlfriend. But Kelsi's brain had decided not to process that bit of information.

And after listening to them for almost half an hour, Kelsi decided they were the most obnoxious people to be around. So, apparently, when Sharpay had first arrived to East Junior High, she was a regular girl, with no particularly high ambitions. These women had turned her into the big, mean, evil, ice-breathing dragon she was today.

Oh, shouldn't she be thanking them? _No._

Her mobile phone rang, saving her from the other girls' rambling and she stood up, excused herself and walked away. God, wasn't that stressful?

"Hello?"

"You left?! How dare you to leave?! Just when we needed..."

She smiled as she heard Zeke almost freaking out on the other side of the phone. From the place she was standing, she could see quite clearly the boy pacing, clearly stressed while the rest of the team was listening to Coach Bolton, who was obviously freaked out because they were losing.

"We're here. We just... switched sides"

"What?!" He looked up and she waved, hoping to get his attention. When he saw her, his jaw hit the floor. "The hell...?"

"Sharpay just found some junior high's friends" she explained, smiling sweetly "and we..."

"Who did she find that she thought was more important talking to than cheering her team up?" he asked, now officially freaking out and Kelsi couldn't help to giggle.

"Ashley and..."

"Ashley and Rowena Smith?!" he almost yelled and the brunette realized those two really were the junior high's rulers not so long ago...

"Yes, they..."

"Oh dear! Do you know who they are?!"

"If you mean that if I know that Rowena is Ryan's ex, yes, I've already been told" she said, rolling her eyes. Of course, she had freaked out after Sharpay told her that, but really, there was no need...

"And how...?"

"Baylor! Are you in this team or not?!" Kelsi giggled as she heard Coach Bolton calling for the boy, screaming his lungs off.

"Sure coach! It's just...!"

"Getcha head on the game, man!" Chad exclaimed really loud "no time to complain about Ice Queen missing!"

"I'll go back to our seats" the pianist told him, trying to cheer him up "though I don't believe Shar will..."

"Never mind her. Just get back here. I could really use your support, you know?"

She laughed as he hung up. Slowly, she managed to make her way back to her seat, leaving Sharpay with her 'friends'.

After all, she really didn't need to know about the hottest manicure tendencies!

* * *

The game ended. East High lost, but just by a couple of points. Coach Bolton was very proud of 'his team' and was now congratulating them for their great game.

"Nice game, Zeke"

Sharpay was back and Kelsi smiled as the boy's face lighted up. It was funny how easily she could make him happy. Just a single sentence and his world was oh-so-wonderful. She wondered if Ryan had ever felt that way about her. She didn't use to doubt it, but nowadays...

"Thanks Sharpay! And thank you so much for coming!" behind him, his friends rolled their eyes. Kelsi suppressed a laugh. They couldn't understand that weird relationship. They probably never will; yet, did it really matter...?

"Say, are you guys coming to the after game's party?" the blond asked, smiling adorably, flipping her hair in the most fashionable way possible.

"Yes, I think so"

"Great" she smiled more, gripping Kelsi's arm "we'll see you there, then"

After game's party? When had she agreed to go?! Well, she guessed she didn't have a choice; if Sharpay wanted to...

And so, her destiny was sealed.

* * *

She leaned against the wall, glancing around. Sharpay was chatting animatedly with Ashley and Rowena's friends, but she wasn't in the mood to hang around them. Around them, Sharpay was back to her old, bossy, mean, cold, evil self. True, she was like that at school, but at least, when they were alone, she really behaved like an older caring sister...

Zeke was with her, because she had asked him to. After all, Ashley was all over her boyfriend and Rowena was flirting with another guy, so, since she didn't like feeling left out...

Kelsi sighed. She wished Ryan had come. She missed him. She would have love to be in his arms, while they talked no-sense...

But he had decided to stay home, doing his homework. On Friday's evening. On freaking Friday's evening! He had chosen his homework over her! How dare he?!

_Routine can (and will) kill your relationship. If you're not careful... _the article's words haunt her. Routine. Yes, they had fall into the trap. Was she ready to let him go? Did she want to let him go? Did he want to be let go?

_'Course not! He loves you and you love him back! _Sure, that was true. But she couldn't shake that odd feeling of boredom... of routine... She wanted a change. And she wanted it now.

When she looked back to that night, she would realize she should have been more careful with what she wished for...

Because that was exactly what she got.

* * *

"Umm… hi"

She looked at the boy that was standing in front of her. He was the tallest man ever (well, not really, but she was short and he was tall and… well, you get the point, right?) and he also had one of the most charming smiles in history (very close to Ryan's, in Kelsi's opinion)

"Hi" she responded, immediately blushing. She just wasn't meant to be flirtatious. She was meant to be the shy, almost invisible composer that stood in a corner, watching everyone and never being watched.

"I'm Michel" he introduced himself, shaking her hand.

"I'm Kelsi" she smiled, shyly and wondered if she had any chance of escaping. Apparently not, since he was standing in her only possible escape's route.

"So… umm… you're from East High, right?"

Was he blushing? Oh dear, wasn't he adorable?! His hair was a sandy-shade of blond and was bit long, so his bangs covered his eyes at that moment. Still, she could see his gorgeous brown, (almost black) eyes, staring intently at her, although trying to act nonchalantly.

"Yes, I am" she found herself irresistibly drawn to him. How? She wasn't sure, but there was something in the way he smiled… "you're the Red Hawks' captain"

"Yes" it had been a statement, not a question, but he answered anyway. She smiled a bit more and he looked around nervously "oh dear, I'm really bad at this…" he whispered, sheepishly scratching the back of his neck.

"Huh?" she said, sincerely curious. She wanted to talk to him. Something made her want to talk to him, even if it was about silly little things… There was this sort of connection…

"Talking to a girl" he said, avoiding eye-contact "I've never been to good at it"

"Oh, come on! You must be the most popular boy at college!" she exclaimed, holding back a giggle.

"Yes, but girls are… intimidating" he said, now blushing a deeper shade of red.

"Am I intimidating?" she asked, in a mix of surprise and unbelief.

"No. Yes. A little" he blushed more "but you're gorgeous. So, I guess it's worth the embarrassment"

She blushed at his compliment and he smiled, pleased with himself. She realized that she needed to run away. Those were dangerous paths…

"I-I'm sorry, I gotta go…"

"Wait!" he gripped her arm, effectibly stopping her "I'm sorry if I said something…"

"Not really, it's just…" she blushed a bit more, realizing just how close they were standing "I've got a boyfriend" she blustered out, not really knowing why.

"Oh" he said, non-to-smartly.

"Yes, so, I… I should go" he had loosened up the grip of her arm and she started walking away.

"No, wait!" he exclaimed, once again gripping her arm "can we just… talk? You know, friendly-like"

He offered her his hand, in a very friendly manner and she shook it, a bit hesitant at first, but getting more confident by each passing second.

"Okay, friendly-like is fine" she smiled and he smiled slyly, making her giggle. Oh god, this boy was so sweet!

And he might be just what she needed to spice her life up!

* * *

This idea came to me long ago… while I was still trying to figure where this fic was heading. Unbelievable? I don't think so. If you ever been in a long relationship, you would know that after a while, routine does settle and handling it… it's difficult.

So, anyway, I hope you like this chap and that you don't want to kill me…

And… I'm approaching to the point where the movies take part. So, I'll be needing your help, darlings, to get the dialogs of the movies right. Someone wants to help?

As always, thanks for reading!


	35. The secrets we keep

New chapter! Sorry for the late update, but I had exams the whole week…

So, thanks to: jenpen1027, digigirl02, Sony89, Dramione x3 and KiNoMoTo18 for their wonderful reviews.

HSM belongs to Disney.

* * *

Chapter 35.

The secrets we keep.

Sharpay had noticed the subtle change. Whatever she had talked with that Michel-guy, had made her act very strange lately. And if her brother was blind (or liked pretending so) she certainly wasn't. She thought she knew exactly what was going on.

Ryan and Kelsi had reached the breaking point. One little mistake and everything would be burn down to ashes. He should know that he couldn't afford to make mistakes. He should realize she was getting bored and that she might start looking for 'some distraction'.

The blond did understand, since she had once felt the very same. Problem with love is that it can't last forever unless you take proper care. And, when you're 17 years old, you don't have a clue of how to do that…

Well, she might as well help them.

Otherwise, she would spend her Junior and Senior years trying to mend Ryan's heart.

* * *

"Hi darling"

Kelsi jumped, startled by her sister-in-law sudden appearance. She smiled, a bit unsure and bit down her lip nervously. Something in Sharpay's tone was very… threatening.

"So… what's wrong with my brother?"

"I beg your pardon?" something told her she was going to get in big trouble…

"Kelsi, dear" Sharpay leaned against her locker, closing Kelsi's and smiling sympathetically "I know there's something wrong going on between you two"

The brunette sighed. "Nothing, really" she said, shrugging "it's just… I think we're falling into a routine and lately he has been acting a bit… detached"

The blond nodded her head, worriedly. So, she was right. Oh, after everything they had gone through…! "I'll talk to him, if you want me to"

The composer looked hopefully at her and nodded her head enthusiastically. Yes, that might be exactly what she needed!

Sadly, it was a little too late.

* * *

Problem was, not only Kelsi was acting strange. So was Ryan, spending way too much time in his room, 'doing homework'. Sharpay suspected he was talking to 'Rowie' at the messenger. Which was definitely NOT a good thing.

_After all my efforts to let them be...__! They are throwing everything away for a stupid little…!_

She kicked his bedroom's door open and Ryan stared at her surprised "Sis?"

She stared at her brother, carefully. He had changed, indeed. Lately, he and Kelsi had been acting all funny around each other, as if they had gotten bored. They rarely smiled and actually seemed happy when they were with someone else. Now, however, he was smiling all the time as if...

"Oh, please no..." she whispered, cursing her bad luck. She was NOT having Rowena Smith back into being her sister-in-law!

"Sis?"

"Okay, what the hell is wrong between you two?"

"I beg your pardon?"

"Kelsi and you! You're acting like... like... well, I don't even know how to define it!"

He arched his eyebrows, confused. "I don't know what you're..."

"Don't take her for granted!" she exclaimed, not really knowing why was she doing this. It would be better if they broke up, right? RIGHT? Everything could go back to normal. To oh-so-wonderful normality! "I didn't allow this relationship so you just could screw it up!"

"Shar? I..."

"Homework over a date? Letting her hang around Zeke so much? Not glaring murderously at that Cross-kid whenever he tries to make an advance on her? You think I'm blind or something?! The only reason she hasn't complained is because she's having too much fun seeing another boys!"

"WHAT?!"

He stood up so quickly that took Sharpay by surprise. Wrong move. That wasn't her intention... "I mean..." she whispered, her brother towering over her, making her feel intimidated "you're gonna lose her, Ryan. If you don't love her anymore that's fine by me, but if it's because Rowena is..."

"Rowie has nothing to do with this"

"Rowie? Since when she's back to...?"

"Shar, please. I'm not in the mood for this. I have lots of things to do, so, unless you've got something really important to say..."

She sighed and shook her head. They were condemned. Oh, well, it really wasn't her problem...

_Leave couple-problems to the couple. Stay away from the mess._

Well yes but, guess who would be helping Ryan pick up the pieces of his broken heart?

* * *

Kelsi sat on the bleachers, watching the practice intently. Again, Ryan had left early, this time because he had a project to work on or something like that. Sharpay was out with Pricilla, shopping. And she was at the gym, watching Zeke and feeling down.

Jason smiled at her and approached her, making small talk. She talked back to him, not really caring. The only thing she knew was that she was bored, Ryan was gone and they were slowly falling apart.

Zeke groaned, staring at them. Damn Ryan and his crazy idea of keeping his and Kelsi's relationship in secret! She wasn't available, but no one in school knew that! And she was going to get snatched away because he was being careless!

And also, damn Jason and his unrequited crush on Kelsi! He was going to cause big trouble between that lovey-dovey couple without even knowing!

"Something's wrong, Zeke?" the girl asked and he contained his need to snarl at her. She couldn't be so clueless. She really couldn't!

He stared at her, trying not to look so grumpy but it was so difficult! Her stupid idea of breaking out of routine was going to get them all in deep trouble and she… argh! She really couldn't be so clueless!

She was smiling and nodding her head, looking perfectly happy with her conversation with Jason. This was dangerous, too dangerous. One wrong move...

And everything would be burn down to ashes.

* * *

"Ryan"

The blond looked at the boy talking to him. Never had he seen Zeke looking so... distressed. He was frowning, his arms crossed over his chest and biting his lip. What was wrong?

"Yes?" he asked, not really concerned, thinking it had something to do with Sharpay and her constant disdains. That was why he was so surprised when the other male stated his REAL concern.

"You're gonna lose her"

"What?" why had been everyone lately telling him that? Sure, his and Kelsi's relationship had gone a little... cold, but nothing to worry about, right? People were just being over dramatic!

"Boy, you've been together for a year and a half and still, no one else in East High, besides your sister and myself, know it! If Sharpay finally accepted to be my girlfriend, I'll be screaming it to the world!"

"Your point?" his tone grew harsh, yet he couldn't help it. He hated when people questioned his actions.

"Why are you keeping this whole thing like a big secret?"

"I'm not" he argued, although he knew Zeke was right. Officially, nobody knew of their relationship. Sure, drama club's members had seen them cuddling and kissing but they probably thought it was nothing serious. _Just a little affair _as Sharpay called it.

"You know which is the big problem?" the jock asked, ignoring his last statement "when she starts realizing that she can get more than what you offer her, she's gonna run away. Because you're taking her for granted, Ryan Evans"

The 'revelation' hit him like a ton of bricks. Zeke was right, of course; he was an idiot for not realizing it sooner! It wasn't that late, though, was it?

"I'll... I'll do something about it" he walked away, not being able to continue that conversation any longer.

However, sometimes, the distance between knowing and actually doing something about it, it's abysmal.

* * *

Kelsi laughed, as he told her another silly joke. She was sitting over her bed, playing with her hair while she chewed her pen nervously. She was supposed to be doing her homework, but honestly, who cared? She had other 'priorities'.

"You're crazy, Michel" she informed him, laughing madly.

"You're even crazier, doll face. Didn't your parents tell you that you shouldn't talk to madmen?"

She giggled. 'Doll face', he called her. She liked the nickname. Ryan called her 'angel' but Michel called her 'doll face'. Which one she liked better? Well... she would rather not think about it.

"I must be crazy to be talking to you at 10 pm, instead of doing my homework" she stated, giggling a bit.

"Kels, you need to get your priorities in order. What's more important, finishing High School or talking to a madman?" he told her, in his most serious tone that could only mean he was joking.

"Definitely the later" she said and laughed harder. The boy laughed too.

"Well, then stop complaining doll face! You can't have everything in life!"

Again, she laughed. That was so true. She couldn't have everything in life and sooner or later, she would have to make a decision. Talking so much to Michel was dangerous and she was gambling her whole relationship.

But, what Ryan didn't know couldn't hurt him, right?

* * *

"Who's texting you?"

She shrieked, startled. Zeke sighed. By her sole reaction, he knew what was going on. Seriously, did she think she could fool anybody?

"Again, Kels? What...?"

"It's just a text message" she argued, holding her mobile phone close "it's not like I'm cheating or something"

"Nor was I accusing you of that" he told her, leaning against her locker "but Ryan is gonna freak out when he finds out"

"When?"

"Uh?"

"You said 'when'" she explained "Don't you mean, 'if'?"

"No" he answered, shaking his head "he's gonna find out, Kels"

This time, the girl sighed. "What can I do?" she wondered aloud, obviously not waiting for an answer, but Zeke answered anyway.

"For starters, stop answering his messages!"

She wasn't paying attention. A new message had arrived and she was busy reading it while giggling madly. "Kelsi!"

"What?" she stared at him with a foolish grin, not really knowing what was going on around her.

"Oh, forget it..." he whispered, turning on his heels and leaving.

* * *

Kelsi lay over her back on her bed, staring at the ceiling. Friday night. Freaking Friday night. And once again, Ryan hadn't called. What the hell was wrong with that boy? Who did he think he was?

She flipped her mobile pone open and started going through her contacts. She placed the device against her ear and waited while it dialed. Oh, as soon as he answered…!

"Hello?"

Dear Lord! What had she done?! She watched the phone's screen, cursing under her breath. 'Michel' it read. Damn! What had she been thinking?! She had called the wrong boy!

"Doll face?"

She closed her eyes. She was an idiot and she knew it. Zeke was right. She was being careless and when Ryan found out… she wasn't (really) cheating but she might as well be doing it, 'cause she was doing lots of pretty stupid things!

"Kelsi? Are you there?"

_Hang up! Hang up! _She urged herself. She wasn't supposed to be doing that! She had called the wrong boy and, what would happen if she ever called Ryan by another name? Oh god, this was wrong in so many levels! What was she doing?! This wasn't her! _HANG UP THE DAMN PHONE ALREADY!_ Her conscience screamed.

"Hi Michel"

DAMN! She shouldn't do that! And still…

And so, the end of hers and Ryan's happy days came…

* * *

Okay… this is weird. I know. I don't like it too much but I wanted to update before 'holy week' holidays, because I'm going back to my town and I don't have internet over there…

So, what I'm saying, it's that I won't be updating on a while. If I can get myself to overwork, perhaps there will be a last update on Friday. I really hope so, because inspiration keeps coming and I know I should make good use of it! LOL

Anyway, did you like this chapie? Let me know, if you don't, I might change it… perhaps, at some point, it would become longer…

Thanks for reading!


	36. Afraid of a love affair?

A new chapter!! This be my last update in a while… so I hope you enjoy it!

Thanks to my wonderful, wonderful reviewers: krfan, digigirl02, Dramione x3 and jenpen1027.

HSM belongs to Disney.

* * *

Chapter 36.

Afraid of a love affair?

Mrs. Darbus had gotten pretty sick during summer break and hadn't gone to school for a whole month. And, although she was feeling better, she wasn't healthy enough to endure the long rehearsals that she usually put her students through. Therefore, winter musical had been postponed for the next year, after Christmas break.

Which didn't mean that the drama club wasn't staying after school. Oh no, Mrs. Darbus might not be able to endure the long rehearsals but she could manage staying for a couple of hours. So, the drama members stayed for some dancing, singing and acting 'practice'.

At that moment, Kelsi was watching her boyfriend and his sister practicing. They were playing a scene of "mamma mia". The brunette sighed. Mrs. Darbus had told her that she wasn't expected to stay, she could go as soon as she got bored since that particular day they wouldn't be needing her talents. However, Kelsi wanted to stay. She wanted to spend more time with Ryan, especially considering all the doubts that were going through her head lately.

Too bad it was a little too late to actually DO something.

* * *

She had dreaded that moment since she realized how wrong it was of her to be talking to Michel 'behind Ryan's back'. Somehow, talking to Michel wasn't that wrong, but this?! This was… this would be like…! Oh, dear God, no!

She watched the phone's screen with increasing horror, her breath getting more and more unsteady with each passing second. This wasn't happening. Dear Lord, it couldn't be happening to her!

Everything was becoming blurry. Was she hyperventilating? Maybe she would faint. But that wouldn't be good, because someone might see her mobile phone, read the message and...

No! Not that! Anything but that! Now she started trembling. She needed to get a grip of herself! Ja! _Easier said than done!_

"Ms. Nielson?" Mrs. Darbus placed a hand over her shoulder and she screamed, pretty startled and her phone ended up flying very far from her. She blushed, nervously and now she was very sure she was going to faint. "Ms. Nielson, are you alright?"

She placed a hand over her heart, feeling it beating madly. Oh god, this was so horrible! She couldn't live with this! She needed to end it! She really needed to...!

"Kels?" Ryan was in front of her, watching her worriedly, while he hold her chin. She closed her eyes, feeling a bit more relaxed. _Breath in, breath out... _she kept telling herself and her pulse started to stabilize. _Better now. Much better now._

"I'm sorry" she whispered "I spaced out and..."

"Don't worry, dear" Mrs. Darbus said, smiling empathetically "you probably just need a rest"

Yes, a rest sounded like a good idea. A rest from the crazy roller caster that her love life had suddenly become. Yes, that would be nice...

"Okay..." she whispered, slowly walking towards where her mobile phone had landed and picked it up "I'm gonna wait outside..."

Ryan nodded and watched her go, feeling very uneasy about her reaction. Something was wrong but, why wouldn't she tell him?

She walked outside the auditorium, holding her phone close, hiding from the world the real reason of her distress. The screen read: **Can I pick you up next Friday for dinner? Love, Michel.**

When did so innocent words become so frightening?

* * *

She looked at her reflection on the mirror. Her hair was down, perfectly groomed and she thought it looked just right. She had decided against wearing make up, but now she was doubting herself. Maybe just a little…

What was she thinking? She shouldn't be doing this at all! She shouldn't be getting ready for a date with Michel! She should be waiting for Ryan's call so they could hang out or something…

Who was she kidding? He wasn't calling. He probably didn't care about her anymore.

_You're being selfish. _Her conscience stated. _You're not acting much better than him._

Damn! Damn conscience! She understood why Sharpay always ignored hers. It was just stupid. What did it expected her to do? Stay home and wait, like a faithful wife or something?

_Now you're being overdramatic._

"I've got every right in this life to hang around with friends" she told herself, picking her lip gloss and applying it "we're just hanging out. Nothing more"

_Are you sure?_

She didn't have time for that. Michel would be there any minute now. No time to second doubt herself. The best she could do was go and be over with this already.

And pray that Ryan never found out.

* * *

"You're crazy"

Kelsi rolled her eyes, ignoring Zeke's statement. The basketball player, however, wasn't ready to let it go. He got his head closer to hers, so he could talk to her ear and avoid everyone else from hearing them.

"You don't 'hang out' with other boys if you're dating someone"

Kelsi ignored him, taking notes of what the teacher was writing on the board. She hated taking class on the lab. It was so damn uncomfortable!

"Kelsi, are you listening?"

"I hang out with you" she assured still writing and avoiding eye-contact "and there's nothing wrong with it"

"It's not the same" he urged, now getting desperate.

"Really? How come?" she was getting stressed too.

"First of all, we're friends" she tried to argue, but he didn't let her "second, Ryan knows about it. When the boyfriend doesn't know about his girl 'hanging around' with someone else, it becomes an affair"

"I'm not having an affair!" she exclaimed, although she kept her voice down. Ryan and Sharpay weren't with them in that class, but she couldn't afford mistakes. If they somehow found out… Well, Sharpay would kill her and Ryan… oh dear Lord, what would Ryan do?!

"Face the truth, girl" he argued, crossing his arms "either you tell your boyfriend about your little 'friendship' with this Michel-guy or you admit you're having an affair"

She wasn't ready for neither. As the matter of the fact, she didn't even know which one was true.

* * *

A week had passed since her conversation with Zeke and there she was again, 'hanging out' with Michel. They were going to the movies and she couldn't help to be a bit restless. She liked cuddling with Ryan at the movie theater. What was she going to do with Michel? If he hugged her, what would she do? Try to run away? Stay and pretend nothing was happening?

And even worse, if he tried to kiss her? Slap him? Let him? Kiss him back? Argh! Why was it so confusing?!

"You look troubled, doll face" he said, smiling lightly.

"I'm very conflicted" she said, resting her head against the back of her seat "I shouldn't be doing this"

"Doing what?" he asked, obviously confused.

"Going out with you. It's not right"

"Why not?"

"I've got a boyfriend" she said, as if that was explanation enough.

"You've already told me that" he said, shrugging "but I like talking to you, Kels. I'm happy with being your friend. We're not dating, we're hanging out"

"So I shouldn't worry about you trying to kiss me?" he laughed hard and she chuckled a little.

"You're crazier than I thought"

"You don't know half of it…"

* * *

The happiest moment of the week was, in Sharpay opinion, 'shopping time'. She loved looking through the stores, trying on hundreds of different outfits, complaining and squealing; oh wasn't that lovely?!

Now, however, she was sitting by an ice cream parlor, talking to Pricilla, Ashley and Rowena. She was a bit tired and was glad they were having this small break before going back to their shopping trip. She was smiling flirtingly at their waiter, making her 'friends' laugh. The poor boy got really nervous and kept making mistakes with their orders.

Suddenly, something caught her attention. It couldn't be. No, it really couldn't. It was impossible, crazy, madness! Kelsi Nielson was NOT cheating on her brother!

"For her sake, I hope so" she whispered angrily, standing up and strolling to the fast food court, where her sister-in-law was heading.

"What's up with her?" Rowena wondered aloud and the other girls shrugged.

"Better go and find out" Pricilla said, standing up and following her "wait here"

The other females just nodded.

* * *

Sharpay let her purse drop on the table, startling its occupants, who hadn't seen her coming. She glared daggers at the female, who just gulped. The boy stared at her, surprised and confused.

"S-Shar…" Kelsi shuttered, her breath having been caught in her throat "w-what a-are you do-doing he-here?"

"I will be the one asking the questions" the blond deadpanned and the brunette gulped again. She should have known that moment was bound to happen. Why didn't she see it coming?!

Behind her, someone gasped. Kelsi looked at Pricilla, standing behind Sharpay, looking clearly surprised, but a smirk started forming on her lips and the pianist knew Ryan was going to find out about this whole 'friendship-thing' soon enough…

"I can explain" she said and immediately realized just how guilty she had sounded. _Stupid, stupid, incredibly stupid!_

"I sure hope you can" Sharpay was fuming. How dare she?! After she had finally accepted her as a member of their family! After she had finally resigned herself to share her brother! HOW DARE SHE?!

"We're hanging out" Michel said, coming into Kelsi's rescue "we're just friends"

Sharpay glared at him, but he didn't quiver. Instead, he actually smiled friendly.

The blond returned her attention to her sister-in-law, staring directly at her eyes, as if she could read her very soul. Kelsi gulped again, but didn't avoid the other's gaze. After a couple of minutes, Sharpay sighed, defeated.

"Okay, okay" she whispered, turning around "let's go, Pris"

The other nodded and followed her. The composer watched her, before gathering enough courage to stand up and run after her.

"Wait, Shar!" the girl stopped and turned around to face her "please, don't tell Ryan. He'll freak out"

"Tell him" she stated "either you tell him or you end this… 'friendship' of yours right away" she turned around and continued her way. Kelsi sighed and closed her eyes.

_Wish it was that easy…_

* * *

The relationship between his sister and his girlfriend had gone tense once again. And he didn't know why. He looked at them, trying to interact normally but something was odd. Something was wrong. Like they we're hiding something.

"Angel?"

"Yes?" Kelsi avoided eye-contact with him. She knew Sharpay was right. She ought to tell him… but how would he react?

"Is there something wrong between you and my sister?"

How could she explain? He deserved to know the truth. Never mind how cold he had been acting lately, she shouldn't be seeing someone 'behind his back'. They needed to talk. They needed to fix things. They needed to fight for their love. And if they couldn't or wouldn't or simply didn't want to, then…

Yet, she only smiled at him and gave him a peck on the lips. "Don't worry. Everything's alright"

Wrong move. Still, no one can escape their destiny…

* * *

She looked at him and wondered why she couldn't tell Ryan about Michel. Was she afraid that he might misinterpreted their relationship? Was she worried that he might freak out and break up with her? But she was doing nothing wrong… she was still allowed to have friends, right? Male friends. Like Zeke. Yes, she was…

She sighed and let her head rest against Ryan's shoulder. He smiled at her and kissed her forehead. She liked this. It remind her of the early days of High School, when they had just met and refused to acknowledge their feelings for each other. Good days, when things weren't that complicated...

_Who am I fooling?_ She thought, angry at herself _I love him, he loves me and that's all that matter._

Was it?

* * *

Ryan sat with his sister and her friends in a coffee place at the mall. It was Friday's night and he had gotten bored of being at home and had decided to follow Sharpay around. He could have called Kelsi, but decided not to. In a way, he was also responsible of what was about to happen.

Because for relationships to fail, there needs to be more than one culprit.

Kelsi's arm was linked with Michel's while they walked across the mall. They had just watched a movie and now he was getting her to dinner, before dropping her at home. Good friends are allowed to link arms, right? There's nothing wrong with it.

Maybe so. Maybe so…

* * *

The cup slipped from Ryan's fingers and crashed against the perfectly white floor. Sharpay shrieked, a coffee's drop having soiled her dress, and glared at her brother. He didn't even notice.

She followed his gaze and saw them. She cursed under her breath. That little traitor! After she had been such a nice person and had given her a second chance…!

"I'm killing her!" she exclaimed, standing up "that little bi…!"

"Sharpay!" Ryan shouted, standing up too and gripping her arm "you're not doing anything"

She stared at him and immediately calmed down. There was such a murderous look in his eyes… so much intensity that it was frightening. Better to stay calm. Better to let him handle things.

Better for her, that was. For Kelsi, it would have been better that her sister in law had killed her…

* * *

The moment Kelsi stepped out of Michel's car, she felt a sense of impeding doom over her. As she walked over her house, she knew she had been condemned. She didn't need to see Ryan sitting over her porch to know they were done. She just knew it.

They stared into each other's eyes for the longest time. Finally, he spoke up. "Kelsi"

The first time he called her name she thought she knew how dying and going to heaven felt like. Now, she knew how going to hell felt.

* * *

OMG!! I can't believe I finally wrote this! Oh, I liked it so much! I'm so damn evil!

So, what do you think? I really enjoyed writing this. You see it coming, right? It needed to be done. How else was I supposed to explain their cold interacting during the first movie?

Anyway, I hope you liked it. Please review!


	37. PS I'm still not over you

New chapie! Hope you like it!

Thanks to my lovely reviewers: jenpen1027, digigirl02, Dramione x3, krfan, VirgIsMyBird, Sony89, KiNoMoTo18 and everyone who added this to their story alert/favorite story list!

HSM belongs to Disney. Chapter's title comes from Rihana's song named the same way. Listen to it, it really inspired me to write this chapter!

* * *

Chapter 37.

PS. I'm still not over you.

Her eyes hold nothing but resignation. Pure and simple resignation. No regrets, no trying to apologize, no nothing. And that was what hurt the most. The fact that she wasn't even going to say she was sorry. The fact that they were done and she didn't care.

"Ryan, I…" she started, taking a step closer and reaching for him. He waited for her to continue. He waited for the longest time, hoping that there was a hell of a good explanation for what had just happened. Yet, she didn't continue.

"Yes?" he asked, stepping closer to her, placing his hands over her shoulders "Kelsi?"

"I can't do this" she whispered, refusing to face him, silent tears streaming down her cheeks and for a second, Ryan thought about pretending nothing was happening and let things continue the way they were. But he couldn't. He just couldn't. His pride, his conscience, his heart wouldn't let him.

"I'm sorry" he said, although why was he apologizing, he didn't know. It just seemed like the right thing to do "We're done"

"Ryan, I…!" she exclaimed, gripping the front of his shirt, still crying and he felt his own tears threatening to fall at any second. This couldn't be happening. After all they had been through… after the last marvelous, glorious, blissful year, that things ended that way… it just seemed so wrong.

"Goodbye, angel" he kissed her forehead one last time, thinking that he wouldn't be doing it anymore. Never again would he hold her close; never again would he feel her soft long curls slipping through his fingers; never again would he kiss her…

_Way too over dramatic, aren't we?_

Maybe. Maybe not.

* * *

He sat over his bed, a big ice cream's bowl on his lap while he watched a sappy movie. It was almost 2 o'clock in the morning but he couldn't go to sleep. Not yet. Too many memories waiting to haunt, confuse and torture him. So no, he couldn't go to sleep just yet.

A knock on his door bring him back to reality. He watched his door, knowing full well who was at the other side. He sighed. "Come in"

Sharpay peeked at the door, smiling slyly. Ryan smiled back, which she took as an invitation to join him. The girl sat next to him, watching him carefully and worriedly "I'm here for you Ry" she said, resting her head against his shoulder.

The boy smiled a bit. The greatest thing about Sharpay was how she never asked stupid questions, nor did she make sappy ridiculous comments. She was, had always and would always been there for him. She wasn't going to tell him everything was going to be alright (like his mother would) or that he needed to move on (resembling his father). She would just sit by his side and let him mourn and complain as long as he wanted. He loved that especial bound they shared. And, in moments like those…

"Thanks Shar" he whispered, letting tears fall for the first time that night "I don't think I will be going to school for a while" he informed her, a sad smile on his lips.

"Good thing is" she said, smiling sweetly "Christmas is almost here"

"Yes. Yes it is"

* * *

Kelsi found herself pinned against the wall and staring terrified at her ex-sister-in-law's eyes. She gulped, fearing what was about to happen. She closed her eyes and waited.

"Look at me" the blond ordered and she obeyed, way to scare to even think about not complying. Everyone in the school's hallway was looking at them, curious about the whole scene.

"Shar, I…" the brunette said, trying to gain some time to put her thoughts in order. However, the other interrupted her.

"Stay away from my brother" she hissed "don't even try to beg for forgiveness because you don't even deserve him to talk to you ever again. Understood?!" she hit the wall, just to make her point clearer and Kelsi stared at her, horrified and shivering.

"Yes" she said, nodding her head.

"Good"

Sharpay strolled down the hall, glaring at everyone who dared to look at her. So she was back to being the villain of the story. Who cared? She had it coming, right? She had warned her, hadn't she? If she had been stupid enough to ignore her threat…

Then she deserved everything that was about to come her way.

* * *

Sharpay sat on the cold floor of the stage, staring absent minded at the auditorium door. She chewed her lip, making it bleed a little but she didn't care. It was a nervous tic that she had picked from her mother and she couldn't stop herself from doing it every time she was thinking very seriously about something.

Like right now. She supposed she should be already heading home, since her brother would be most likely waiting for her, so they could talk. Ryan liked to talk about random things when he was depressed. Unlike her, who just liked to sit in silence and be left alone with her thoughts.

Problem was, she wasn't so sure of what should she tell him. She loved her brother and wanted him to be happy, so it was just plain natural that she wanted to kill Kelsi right then. However, she also realized it was partially her twin's fault that the other girl had looked for some 'distraction'. So, she was torn between supporting her own blood or the other female.

Well, in a way, she had already made her choice, hadn't she? She had threatened the brunette but what was she really wondering was what to do next. Should she leave her alone? Would ignoring her be enough? Or should she come up with the most brilliant evil scheme ever? Ah, revenge… did Kelsi really deserved it? And, even if she did, would Ryan approve?

The blond sighed. She should have known. She shouldn't have allowed them to get together in the first place. Real love can only hurt you. She should have protected her baby brother better. She was the only one to blame. She should have…

"Blaming yourself can't be healthy"

She snapped back to reality and stared at the boy standing in front of her. Zeke smiled a bit, getting closer to her and she rolled her eyes. Perfect. Just what she needed!

They stood in perfect silence, waiting for the other to say something. Finally, Sharpay snapped at him.

"I don't have all day, Zeke. So please state your business and leave me alone"

A cold answer but the one expected. The jock had known all along that she couldn't play nice forever. She had let her guard down for a while; seeing her brother being so damn happy had made her think that maybe (just maybe) she could achieve the same level of absolute bliss. But now, seeing him so heartbroken, had made her realize that, by opening her heart, she was making an invitation to misery and suffering.

"You know why I'm here"

Of course! Stupid little boy had became really close to Kelsi, hadn't he? It was natural that he would try to say something in her defense. Well then, sides had been already taken. So good Sharpay hadn't been forced to chose, Zeke had decided for her…

"Now you are defending her?" her voice was full of sarcasm and venom. Oh, but she liked this. Building her old wall, back to the safety of her shelter. Yes, that was good. Oh yeah, something good might come out of all this mess…

"Shar you know things aren't like they seem and if she could explain him…"

"There's nothing to explain" she was getting enraged. Oh, but the sensation was so welcome! Hello old Sharpay! Goodbye nice-acting one! "She betrayed his trust. He gave her his heart and how does she repay him? By going away with some other guy, like a complete sl…"

"Sharpay!" Zeke exclaimed "she's not the only one to blame and you know it"

Well yes, but it was easier this way, blaming everything on Kelsi! It made her feel way much better. It made everyone of her previous fears about Ryan getting hurt completely justified "Did she ask you to come?" she wondered, crossing her arms over her chest.

"I'm here on my own accord. I…" he bite his lip and broke eye contact with the female.

"Yes?" she asked, a bit curious.

"I guess that I want you to help them overcome this because… because…" he was getting nervous and Sharpay noticed. What was he trying to say?

"Because?"

"You're a nice person Shar. You can help people to be happy. You are not good only to make people miserable"

Oh, he had made everything about them, hadn't he?! How much Sharpay despised him for that! Always thinking that maybe, just maybe, she would give him a shot! As if the fact that Ryan was dating a no-one would somehow magically change her into believing…

_Oh, there's no need of that. You already think…_

No time for stupid conscience! It didn't know a thing about her! It was all wrong and she would show it! It and everyone in this world that…!

"That's just plain ridiculous" she stated, standing up "I only look after myself. Ryan breaking up with Kelsi works better for my future plans so, no sense in getting them back together" she shrugged and started walking away "you need to stop thinking so highly of me, Zeke"

"I won't give up on you, Ice Princess" he said, not facing her "eventually, they'll get their happy ending and so will we"

She huffed, although she could feel some tears fighting their way to her cheeks. "There's not such a thing as 'happy endings'" she laughed, a very sad and heartless laugh "seems like this time 'prince charming' won't be saving 'damsel in distress'"

Or will he?

* * *

It was snowing outside. He watched the small snowflakes and smiled a bit. Back in Albuquerque, it rarely snowed. But there, in Rhode Island, it snowed every winter. He had always thought Rhode Island was a nice place to live. So full of live, of people, of everything. He missed that place. Sometimes, he regretted so much that they had moved to New Mexico…

But then again, if they hadn't moved, he might never have met the love of his life. Oh, wait a second, wouldn't that had been a good thing? Well, yes, because if he had never met Kelsi Nielson, he had never fallen in love with her, asked her to be his girlfriend, got cheated by her and he wouldn't be feeling like crap just now.

So maybe, moving to Albuquerque hadn't been that good.

He was glad his mother had decided them to go to their old home on Christmas. He knew he wouldn't have been able to stay at Lava Springs. It just held too many memories for him to bear. He needed time. Too much time. Way much more time than he was actually going to get. Eventually, he was expected to go back to school and then, guess what?

He would be forced to face Kelsi. He just couldn't run away forever.

Or maybe he could. He was filthy rich, wasn't he? He could ask his parents to get him transferred to another school, where he could start a new life…

But that would be cowardice and he was not a coward. When the time came, he would face her. He would be ready.

Because he really didn't have any other option.

* * *

It had been two days since Christmas and now he was sitting in front of the big window of the living room, watching the snow fall. It was so peaceful here. Couldn't he stay there forever? Forget about everything? Pretend that nothing was wrong?

"Mr. Evans?" the maid called for him and he looked at her, absent minded. She handed him an envelope "this had just arrived for you"

He nodded his head and the woman left. He watched the envelope fearfully, having recognized the handwriting. How had she found his Rhode Island address? What was she, a strange sort of stalker? Did she think it was funny to torture him so much? Her memory hadn't left him alone for single minute and now she actually send him a letter like… like… like nothing had happened? Who the hell did she think she was?!

He tore it open and took out the letter. He wanted to destroy it right then, but hold his impulse back. Truth was, he was a bit curious. So, he took a deep breath before actually starting to read it.

_**Dear Ryan,**_

_**How are you? I sure hope you're alright. You probably wonder how I found out you were in Rhode Island. Well, your mother told mine and she told me. So, I figured I might as well write you this letter. It is meant to be small, but, who knows? There are so many things I want to tell you…**_

_**I've missed you at school. Those last few days before Christmas break were pretty dark. Did I ever tell you how your smile seems to light up the whole world? Or at least, my world. So, I guess I missed your smile. And your jokes. And your laughter. And you. **_

_**Everything reminds me of you, you know? I remember every hallway where we talked, where we hugged, where we kissed. Did you know that you're the most talented kisser ever? Not that I have that much experience, but I don't th**__**ink I could find a better kisser. **_

_**On Christmas' morning, I expected your sister to show up and kidnap me again. Last year was fun, don't you think? But I guess that was silly, right? After all, why would she? We're not together anymore. As the matter of the fact, you don't even wanna talk to me, or see me. But hope dies last, doesn't it?**_

_**There are so many things I wished had been other way. I'm not talking to Michel anymore, just thought I should let you know. Not that I think you would actually care, but…**_

_**I missed going to Lava Springs to spend the holidays. It's a very nice place, on summer or winter. But then again, every place I'm with you it's really nice.**_

_**I know, you're probably thinking I'm being stupid telling you all this stuff. Well, I know I am, yet I don't care. I have nothing left to lose. I don't have enough pride to care about it. It would be nice that a sincere 'I'm sorry' could erase everything, but I know that's not happening. Still, I'm writing, because I believe… **_(a tear had erased the last few words)

_**I started a new song. I like it, it's very **__**bittersweet. A bit heartbreaking, but I like it. I might be adding it to the musical. It's called 'when there was me and you'. Clichéd, isn't it? Oh, just you wait 'til you listen to it… **_

_**I love you, Ryan Evans, whether**__** you believe it or not. And just so you know, I wasn't cheating. **_

_**This is getting longer than I planed. I guess that what I really wanted to say was ' Merry Christmas!' and 'happy New Year'. Hope my letter reaches you in time. And if not, 'happy belated New Year!'**_

_**Hope to hear from you soon.**_

_**All my love, **_

_**Kelsi.**_

_**PS. I'm still not over you.**_

* * *

He started at the letter for the longest time, rereading it hundreds of times until he finally knew it by heart. It seemed like she hadn't been thinking straight when she wrote it, because it wasn't very coherent, but it seemed to come from her heart. He sighed. What was he supposed to do? What did she expect him do? Damn! Why did everything seemed so complicated?

Her words danced through his head, making his heart ache. He closed his eyes, feeling even worse. He wanted so bad to put everything behind them. It wasn't just her fault and he knew it. He had been cold and detached. What did he think she would do? He had been a proud fool, thinking she would endure his indifference. He was an idiot and he deserved what happened. But…

It just seemed so hard to 'forgive and forget'. And it was way too much easier to let her take all the blame.

* * *

"Ryan, what's going on?" Sharpay let her brother drag her to his room and sat on his bed, eying him worriedly. He seemed deeply troubled and by each passing day, she couldn't help to start hating her ex-sister-in-law for causing her twin so much misery.

"I got a letter"

He didn't need to explain. Sharpay knew who had sent it and understood why was he so disturbed. It was natural, wasn't it? God knew what that woman had written to him! Oh, she was killing her as soon as they were back home!

He handed her the letter and she started reading it. She sighed. Fact was, she had grown a bit fond of Kelsi and it was so hard to hate her. She was such a charming, caring, innocent girl. And, after reading this letter…

"And she says, 'I'm still not over you'. Ja! Like that would mean anything!" Sharpay looked at him, finally realizing he had been rambling angrily the whole time "as if she really expected me to believe it! Does she think I'm an idiot or something? She's still not over me! Well, guess what?!" he was lacking of air supply and paused for a second to breath. His twin sighed and shook her hear "guess what?" he repeated and Sharpay interrupted him.

"Neither are you"

Why did the truth hurt so much?

* * *

Did it make sense? Umm… I really don't know. I hope so, but I'm not that sure…

So, hopefully, you don't hate me? I promise everything would work out for the best! Don't worry about this two love birds, as Zeke said, they'll have their happy ending (just maybe not with each other… LOL)

So, leave your opinions! And, well, people, I've finally caught up with the first movie! So, I'll be needing your help. I've just realized my translating skills aren't that bad but I still can't catch the whole dialog. So, can someone pretty please help me with the following dialogs:

-Sharpay's and Gabriella's (and I guess Troy's' too) 'conversation' after Shar had signed up for the musical's audition.

-Sharpay and Gabriella talking in the lab.

-Ryan and Sharpay after Ryan sees Troy trying to decide if he wants to make the audition or not. Also their conversation at the computer's place.

-Sharpay being all sarcastic after Taylor invites Gabby to the decathlon's team.

-The only 'dialog' that Kelsi and Ryan share before he and his sister sing.

-Sharpay kinda 'yelling' at Kelsi.

-And finally, conversation between Troy, Gabriella and Kelsi.

I know, it's a lot but I really need it. I can catch most of it, but there are some words I really don't understand. So, if you can help me, let me know and I would be asking you about those words, okie?

Thanks a million people! And also, thanks for reading! See you soon!


	38. The pleasures of ordinary high school's

New chapter! So, people, since this chapter revolves around the first movie plot, it would have many of the movie's dialogues. Therefore, if I got them wrong, please let me know.

Okay, also, thanks to: digigirl02, jenpen1027, krfan, Sony89, Dramione x3 and KiNoMoTo18 for their lovely reviews and to everyone who added this to their story alert list.

**Warning**: Is this a good time to tell you I'm a bit of Ryella shipper? Don't kill me! LOL. Also, I don't like Gabriella that much (weird, huh?) and I absolutely despise Troyella (cheesy!) but I believe it works better than Tropay (because Sharpay is way too cool for Troy). Why am I telling you this? Oh, you'll see…

HSM belongs to Disney.

* * *

Chapter 38.

The pleasures of ordinary high school's days.

Sharpay parked in her usual place and waited. Ryan was staring absent-mindedly outside the window and hadn't even noticed they had arrived to school. The girl frowned. He wasn't ready. It was just plain obvious he wasn't. Yet, he couldn't keep just randomly skipping school. And, from her point of view, the sooner he faced Kelsi, the better.

"We're here, Ry" she informed him, nudging him softly. He nodded his head and got out of the car; she sighed "Ryan, wait" he stopped and turned to face her "are you sure…?"

"I'm fine, Shar" he shrugged "I need to get over this"

Yeah, he needed to do so. But getting over someone you really loved is not that easy. Or so people say; Sharpay simply refused to believe she had ever been in the same situation. She gripped his arm and rested her head against his chest, which by some weird reason always succeeded in calming him down. "We're in this together, right?"

"Yes" he kissed the top of her head and smiled a bit "Besides, I'm almost sure you have already come up with a scheme to get me to feel better"

"Revenge solves nothing" she said, smirking as she started walking towards school's entrance.

"Oh, but it would make me feel way much better, don't you think?"

And so, Ryan's promise to never again be mean towards Kelsi was about to be broken.

* * *

She walked through the hallways as if she ruled the school which, in a way, she did. She was, after all, Sharpay Evans, East High's Drama Queen and supreme Ice Princess. Everyone feared and respected her. And she liked that. Oh yes, she liked that very much.

Although, lately, she had been acting a bit more… mortal-like. She didn't walk or act as if she was better than everyone else. She actually smiled and talked nicely to other people. And that, people thought, was very strange and very wrong.

But now, it seemed, she was back into her icy self. And that was better. At least, now people knew what to expect from her. She flashed smile at random cute guys, who almost fainted and she smirked happily to herself. Her brother, walking next to her, just rolled his eyes. Evil old Sharpay was back!

And so was Ryan's old self, girls were happy to notice. He walked as if he owned the place, smiling sweetly at also random pretty girls, almost instantly sweeping them of their feet. Troy Bolton was East High's Golden Boy and made every single female sigh longingly because of his casual and not self conscious charm. But Ryan Evans was East High's Casanova and he was well known for his… umm… 'abilities' (namely, his amazing 'kissing-skills')

So, Drama Queen and King were back to the game. No one knew why or how, but they were. And that was good, because things could finally go back to normal.

Or maybe not. 'Cause they were about to meet a girl who, teamed up with Golden Boy, turned the whole school upside down.

* * *

They walked past the Wildcat team. Troy was chatting animatedly with Chad and the rest of the team followed them faithfully. Sharpay passed right between them, completely ignoring their comments (including Chad's about 'Ice Princess coming back from the North Pole') as she keep texting Zeke. Yes, she realized she had just passed him by but she could no longer allow people to actually see them together. Because things were going back to normal and in normality, Zeke chased her and she ignored him.

So, said boy guessed, normality really sucked.

* * *

Ryan was talking to his sister in their homeroom's classroom. The bell was about to ring and in a few minutes Mrs. Darbus would start her speech about a new school year. Not that the boy really cared, but…

A girl entered the room and approached to the drama teacher. She was wearing a long skirt that in Ryan's opinion didn't suit her that well but he had to admit she was kind of pretty. The girl walked between them, whispering an apology and he followed her with his gaze to her seat. Sharpay was now busy flirting with Troy and didn't notice.

Pretty girl indeed. New one too. Well, wasn't this year full of surprises? She caught him looking and blushed a little, while smiling shyly. He winked at her, before taking his seat when the bell rang.

What Ryan didn't know was that 'pretty girl' was about to 'steal' his sister's leading role and convince Troy to 'steal' his.

* * *

Unbelievable! Mrs. Darbus had taken their mobile phones away and had given them detention! What the hell…?! Had the world gone crazy or something? He strolled furiously towards his next class. People got out of his way as usual and he was quite glad to realize he hadn't lost his 'touch'. Potentially, this year could be good. Because routine was good. There's nothing wrong with routine. Seriously, it wasn't.

Kelsi of course had thought otherwise. Which was why she had 'dumped' him. Well, that wasn't very accurate yet that was the boy's version and he was sticking to it!

And speaking of the devil… where was she? She hadn't been at homeroom. Not that he particularly cared (_Liar_) however he was a bit… curious. Yes, just curious. Nothing more. Just plain simply curiosity.

Why did that thought give him a sense of _déjà vu?_

* * *

Sharpay watched intently Troy talking to 'new girl'. No, she hadn't even bothered to learn her name. It was none of her business, anyway. However, since she had decided going back into her 'hunt' of Troy Bolton, she was determined to scare every single woman that approached him away.

"Yeah, yeah, that's completely impossible" Troy said, trying to look nonchalantly and hardly succeeding.

"What impossible Troy?" Sharpay asked, appearing from behind the school's board, looking as flirtatious as she could "I wouldn't think that impossible is even in your vocabulary" she laughed a little and looked down at the other girl "so nice of you to be showing our classmate around" oh, 'Ms. New' had caught her sarcasm. How charming! Smart girl! Hopefully, she would be smart enough to stay away from her 'almost-boyfriend' from now on.

Smirking, the blond wrote her name on the musical's audition's list. Not that she needed to do it; after all, her brother and she had almost already the leading roles. But it was all part of the act…

"Oh! Were you going to sing up too?" she asked, pretending to be kinda sorry but her sarcasm was quite evident "my brother and I starred in all the school's productions. And we really welcome newcomers. There are a lot of supporting roles in the show. I'm sure we can find something for you" she informed, smiling sweetly, acting all nicely.

"Oh no no no" the other female said, shaking her head lightly "I was just looking at all the bulletin boards! There's a lot going on at this school" small fake smile "nice penmanship" she smirked (damn that woman!) and walked away, sending one last smile in Troy's direction. Sharpay huffed and frowned.

That little bitch! How dare she talk to her like that! Didn't she know who she was? Oh, she'll teach her…

And now Troy was walking away… Wait a second! He was walking away! Damn that man! He was really unapproachable!

"Hey Troy!" she exclaimed, approaching him, managing to still look 'casual' "I missed you during vacation. What you did?"

"You know… ah… played basketball, snowboarding, more basketball…"

Oh, wasn't the man deep? Why was she interested in him anyway? Oh, right, popularity. "When's the big game?" she smiled lovely, as if she really cared.

"Ah… two weeks"

Good, good, two weeks. That's nice. Very interesting. Please, do note the sarcasm. Just the kind of conversation that just a woman in love can put up with. Or a woman who really believed in sticking to the status quo.

"Oh, you're so dedicated. Just like me" she laughed. In truth, she believed they didn't have anything in common, but hey, no harm done in letting him believe they did! "I hope you come and watch me at the musical. Promise?" smile, smile, act if you cared. Boys love that.

He nodded his head, no spoken promises, but that was okay. That's good enough. He started walking away. "Tootles"

"Tootles" he responded and now really walked away.

She glared at the direction where 'Ms. New' headed. Stupid girl. She'll show her. After all, no one can fight the school's queen, right?

* * *

"So" Sharpay leaned against the lab table in order to be face to face with the Montez girl (yes, she had learned her name, showing how much of a threat she actually thought she was) "seems like you know Troy Bolton"

"Not really, he was just showing me around" Oh, how much she hated when people think she was an idiot or something! As if…!

"Well, Troy usually doesn't interact with new students" she laughed a bit, trying to sound nonchalant.

"Why not?" pretending not to care, huh? Funny, this girl was quite interesting… if she didn't find her so infuriating, they might end up as friends.

"Oh, he's pretty much the basketball 24/7 with him"

Gabriella ignored her, now talking to herself about an equation or something. Oh god, she was really a pain in the ass! How dare she to act as if Sharpay wasn't worthy of her full attention?

The Ice Queen rolled her eyes as Gabriella smiled happily when the teacher told her that she was right about the equation. Freaking brainiac. Now, more than ever, she was determined to show her who ruled East High.

She would regret the day her path crossed Sharpay's. Oh yes she would.

* * *

Ryan hated his new school's schedule. He wasn't with Sharpay in most classes, but he was with Kelsi. Which, in other times, would have been the most wonderful thing ever. Yet, now, it sucked. Because sharing classes with Kelsi meant opportunities to stare at her endlessly, feeling hopeless and fighting his urge to wrap his arms around her waist, press her against the wall and kiss her like there was no tomorrow.

He sighed and stared outside the window. Geography. He really hated that lesson. Mostly, because he was never good at remembering topographic data. Honestly, which was the use? Again, he sighed. Why did she have to seat in the front row? Now he couldn't even stare at the board, because she was in his line of sight. And…

"Mr. Evans, if you find the lesson so boring, please feel free to leave the classroom at any moment" he turned his attention back to Mr. Hodge, the teacher. Oh dear, he hadn't been paying attention and he was with the most severe teacher ever. Smart, very smart.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Hodge" he said "It won't happen again"

"I hope so" the teacher responded, turning his attention back to the lesson. The blond boy sighed. Now he was expected to pay attention. As if it was that easy. Maybe, if he explained Mr. Hodge his problem he might…?

_Yeah, sure. A snowball has more change of surviving in hell than you of making Hodge feel empathetic._

This was going to be a hell of a year…

* * *

Ryan was mussing to himself about how much he hated Geography, how much he missed sharing lessons with his sister and how much he wanted Kelsi back. The worst of it all? There was nothing he could do about none of that.

As he leaned against the stairs rail, waiting for Sharpay, he watched Troy Bolton staring at the musical's auditions' list. Wait a second. Troy Bolton? Staring at the auditions' list? What the hell…?

He left after a couple of seconds. Ryan arched his eyebrows. How very strange. Where the hell was Sharpay when he needed her?

She just walked by at that point and he gripped her arm, making her yelp. Still, after realizing it was her darling brother the one holding her, she relaxed and let him drag her towards the board.

"Troy Bolton was looking at our audition's list" he informed her, looking seriously distressed.

"Again?" she complained, an unsettling sensation growing on her stomach that she could not exactly name "You know he was hanging around with that new girl and they both were looking at it" she bit her lip, looking around, thinking fast and hard "there's something freaky about her. Where did she say she was from?"

Did she think he had been paying attention? Although, she hadn't been properly introduced to her classmates, had she? No, not that he remembered. Sharpay groaned and Ryan decided to follow her around.

This year had more surprises in storage than he had originally thought.

* * *

Oh, so she was going to 'google' her! How very interesting! Sharpay was actually jealous. Why could that be? It wasn't like she seriously liked Troy… He was just the cute popular guy that every girl in East High wanted and that was why Sharpay was after him too, not because she really cared…

Wow. Apparently Ms. New girl was smart. Perhaps a little too smart for her own sake. Funny she hadn't mentioned it. Taylor McKenzie would love to have her in the scholastic decathlon!

"Wow, an Einstenette. So why do you think she's interested in our musical?" what he really wanted to ask was 'why do you think she's interested in Troy?' but that would have been rude and Sharpay would have been mad at him.

"I'm not sure that she is" she said, smiling mischievously and Ryan figured out she had already planed something "and we needn't concern ourselves with amateurs" she smirked. Oh, so damn right she was! "but, there's no harm in making certain Gabriella is welcome to school's activities that are… well… appropriate for her. After all, she loves Pi." Oh, how he loved when she was being all evil and sarcastic!

* * *

"I hate this" Sharpay complained, as she helped her brother to paint the ladder. He smiled at her.

"So do I" he whispered "but, I must say that, so far, this has been the best part of my day"

"How come?" the girl asked, arching her eyebrows.

"Kelsi's not here"

The female sighed. Should have known. "Ryan, are you sure…?"

"I'm perfectly fine, Shar. I can handle a little heartbreak. It wouldn't be the first time a girl dumps me for someone else" he sounded bitter but Sharpay didn't say a thing. Instead, she watched him worriedly.

"Bro, maybe we could…"

But just then Taylor stormed down the place, squealing happily and rushing to Gabriella's side. So, her evil scheme had gotten into motion. Okay then, Ryan's heartbreak could wait.

* * *

Ryan eyed his sister suspiciously. So that had been her plan all along! Clever girl! No doubt they were related…

"Well, what a perfect way to get caught up! Meeting with the smartest kids in the school! What a generous offer, Taylor!" yes, the both caught her sarcasm but she didn't care. Smartest kids on school? Well, no. That would mean the Evans twins. Okay, maybe they were the second smartest kids in school. Still, it was a good chance for Gabriella.

Mrs. Darbus interrupted them and Sharpay was back at his side. Ryan smiled proudly at her and she giggled.

"Feeling any better, baby bro?"

"Your schemes always make my day, sister"

Indeed they did.

* * *

"It's finally over!" Sharpay exclaimed happily, as they exited school and headed towards her car.

"Finally" Ryan agreed and his sister stared at him worriedly. After lunch, he had been more and more depressive. It was expected though, seeing that Kelsi had decided to sit with the rest of the drama members, meaning at their table. She sighed.

"Ryan" she said, once they were inside the car "we've got something we need to discuss"

"About?" he asked, arching his eyebrows.

"Winter musical. That's now spring musical, but Mrs. Darbus…"

"Your point?"

She sighed again, wondering if they should be discussing it right then. "I… well, you do remember that when Kelsi and you…"

"We're making her musical, I got it" he said, crossing his arms "don't worry, I'll be fine. I'm a professional, sis, I won't let a thing like that get in our way…"

"That's not the point" she said, taking a bunch of papers out of her bag and handing them to him "we're supposed to sing 'what I've been looking for'"

And just like that, his whole world crumbled. He should have known. It was the most important song of the show, Kelsi had made it so because that song meant so much to them… it was their song. Their very first song. The one they had composed together. When they were happy AND kind of together.

"I can't do this" he said, panicking "I really can't" he continued, placing the papers over his lap and Sharpay held his hand, smiling supportably.

"I know" she whispered and hugged him "that's why we're changing it"

What? He eyed her confusedly and she smiled sadly, putting the sheets back in her bag. "We'll change the key and the rhythm"

"But… Sharpay, we can't…"

"Mrs. Darbus won't mind"

"But Kelsi…"

"Are you really going to think about her opinion? After what she did to you?"

He frowned and Sharpay knew she had won the argument. Of course, she was trying to make this easier to Ryan. However, she was also helping herself.

With another rhythm, the song would fit her voice better. And that was what really mattered.

* * *

So, how do you liked it? I do. Sharpay's all evil again, but she's funnier to write this way. And well, that's what happens during the movie, so blame the writers, not me! LOL

Okay, so I hope you thought this was okay. Next chapie we'll be seeing Kelsi's point of view of this 'marvelous' new year. I shall update as soon as I can…

Thanks for reading!


	39. I need a hero

So, this is another chapter! I hope you like it!

Thanks to my lovely reviewers: krfan, KiNoMoTo18, jenpen1027, VirgIsMyBird, Sony89, Dramione x3 and digigirl02 and to everyone who added this to their story alert/favorite list.

* * *

Chapter 39.

I need a hero.

Kelsi sat on her bed, her head resting against her knees, feeling soft tears streaming down her cheeks. First day back to school. Dear Lord, since when did Christmas break become so short?

And she still hadn't got any sort of response from Ryan. He wouldn't pick up the phone when she called, he wouldn't answer her messages and he didn't even answer her letter! This was bad. This sucked. But what else was she supposed to do? She couldn't do nothing else but wait for some kind of answer.

Slowly, she stood up and stared at her reflection on the mirror. She looked really plain, nothing very elaborated. Sharpay had tried to 'teach her how to dress' but the brunette had politely refused. She liked her style and liked to keep things simple. Besides, the only man that she really cared for his opinion hadn't minded so…

She sighed as she started walking down the stairs. This year was going to be a nightmare. She really hoped Sharpay and Ryan could 'forgive' her because, as sad as it sounded, they were her only friends and she needed them. She needed them to endure the long days in East High, she needed Sharpay's crazy complaining and Ryan's sweet smile to make everything seem better; less foreign, more welcoming.

But who was she kidding? Of course things weren't going back to normal. Things couldn't even go back as they were before she and Ryan got together. Things had changed and now…

Now she was about to face being a 'new girl' in East High once again. Because, once more, she was alone and friendless.

* * *

She didn't go to homeroom because she knew she wasn't ready to face both siblings at the same time. So she waited and went to her next lesson. She sat in her usual place and buried her face between her arms. She heard Zeke arriving, talking animatedly to Jason, but she ignored them. She also realized when Ryan entered (she just felt it, their connection was still so strong) and again, she pretended not to. She really couldn't…

Mr. Hodge started rambling about one thing or another and Kelsi cursed her luck. Perfect way to start a new year. Feeling all depressed and listening to the most ruthless teacher in all East High.

_Just my luck_. She thought to herself and cursed under her breath. Because everything had such a strong feeling of _déjà vu._

* * *

She entered the cafeteria, her whole body feeling numb. She was scared. What was she supposed to do? Ryan hadn't acknowledged her in the whole day and she didn't have any lessons with Sharpay, so she really didn't know…

Finally, she settled for what she thought was the routine, because it was also the safer choice: she sat at the drama's table. Sharpay eyed her, but didn't say a word. Ryan acted as if she wasn't even there.

Okay, officially, this was going to be the worst school year ever.

* * *

She wasn't surprised when Mrs. Darbus informed her that the auditions were going to be held the next day. They weren't wasting anymore time. And that was fine. Perfect, actually. Because the more they rehearsed, the least time she would have to be haunt by evil memories. Sure, long rehearsals also meant spending time with Ryan and Sharpay but at least… When she played the piano, the entire world disappeared. And so did her troubles. So, as she saw it, it was her best option.

Her only option, actually.

* * *

As the drama teacher said, auditions were held the next day. Kelsi was quite glad when she stood next to Mrs. Darbus, as she rambled about acting and theater and that sort of stuff. She smiled a bit as she took her place over the piano's bench and got ready to start playing.

This should be good. This should help her forget.

Because if it didn't, she didn't know what else she could do.

* * *

So first girl was… not so good. Okay, it was a bit horrible, but Kelsi was not cruel enough to even think about it. She watched Mrs. Darbus, wondering what was she going to say. When she just smiled and said 'thank you' the brunette felt quite relieved.

Next was this freshman boy, named Alan. Kelsi had spoken to him a few times during last semester, because apparently, he wanted to join the drama club but he had a bit of insecurity and memory problem. Now, the pianist saw just how serious said problem was. She sighed. Some people are just not meant to be actors…

Second girl… horrifying. Very bad tempo and no rhythm at all. Come on, the melody wasn't that hard to follow! Kelsi huffed lightly. This was very stressful! Who would have known that hearing people actually singing your songs while auditioning for a musical you had written could be that stressful?

Third girl, Cindra, had amazing lungs. As good as Sharpay's, maybe. She would have done marvelous in 'Phantom of the Opera', but, for this? No. She was angry when Mrs. Darbus told her so yet Kelsi was glad to see her leave. She didn't think her eardrums would resist hearing her singing once again.

Second boy… he almost killed himself after leaving the stage. So no, maybe he could dance but for now… no, not really.

As for the couple… oh dear Lord, wasn't that unsettling? Very strange, freaky, disturbing and every other adjective you can think off. Still, the girl thought it was kinda sweet. Those were Connor and Julie, a couple that had been together for almost 6 years and, as weird as they were, Kelsi still believed it was lovely that after all that time, they still looked so… happy together. Never mind they could have scared the whole world with their audition it was still… cute. In a very weird and sick way…

Last girl forgot the song. Stage fright. Kelsi understood. Been there, done that… Actually, she believed that if Ryan hadn't stood at her side every minute of that 'horrible' experience in acting, she would have died.

"And the lead roles of Minnie and Arnold we only have one pair signed up. Sharpay and Ryan it might be useful for you to give us a sense of why we gather in this hallowed hall" Kelsi paled. The moment she dreaded. She froze and waited. No sense in looking as they climbed the stairs towards the stage. That would just make her feel worse. Far worse.

* * *

As Ryan followed his sister to the stage, he felt his body slowly going numb. The moment of truth had come. No, he wasn't nervous about the audition (he never was) but being so close to Kelsi… even if it was just for a moment, it worried him. So many emotions stirring inside him…

He walked right in front of her, not even gazing at her. He couldn't handle it. Not now, not never. He just couldn't. He breathed in and closed his eyes. Okay, so, now all he had to do…

"What key?" she asked, standing up and reaching for him. Not really touching him, because he wasn't at her reach, but the mere movement… God, why was this so difficult?

"Oh, we had our rehearsal's pianist do an arrangement" he told her, smiling somewhat apologetically and immediately turned around, so he wouldn't have to see her sad face. This was way too cruel. He should have known. He really shouldn't have let Sharpay…

_Too late to __apologize._

* * *

When he met his sister in the center of the stage, Kelsi swore she could kill herself right then. Actually, if she had had a gun in that precise moment, she could have shot herself. Because now the truth was so obvious, so palpable, so undeniable. Since when they had a rehearsal's pianist? She bit her lip, feeling worst than ever in these last few months.

As music started to play, she felt her breath caught up in her throat. What the heck…? What had they done to her song?

_Our song_.

No, no, just hers. He had helped, true, but it was hers. She had composed and wrote it. The fact that Ryan had been her inspiration didn't give him any right to…!

She was killing them. When and how? She still needed to figure that out, but she would! What were they thinking? This was wrong… just plain wrong…

Although… they looked great together. They would make the perfect leading couple. Perfect timing, great singing, good dancing. Was it her imagination or had Ryan gained a few pounds? Umm… maybe… wait, why was she thinking that?!

She had loved the first time Ryan sang 'this feeling's like no other, I want you to know!' but now… she hated it. Mostly because of how they had… murdered her song. From Sharpay it was expected, but Ryan? No, never him. She couldn't picture him… and yet…

When Sharpay glared murderously at her, she clapped. Just because she was supposed to, not because she felt like it. Everyone else clapped to and the brunette cursed her lack of backbone. She should be facing her ex-sister-in-law and telling her…

Oh, who was she kidding? She couldn't do such a thing.

She wasn't brave enough.

* * *

It was obvious for Sharpay how much trouble her brother was having with the song. He exaggerated his steps, make a couple of mistakes, hit wrong a couple of notes… The poor boy was a mess and just because he had interchanged a couple of words with the pianist. Dear god, what was she going to do?

After all the dancing and singing, she was finding hard to breath. She was way too out of shape, apparently. She reprimanded her brother for doing the jazz square (she hated when he did that!) and he argued back, so she rolled her eyes. Though, she was a bit glad of how well her brother was coping with the situation. She was expecting far more trouble…

Mrs. Darbus smiled looking thrilled and the blond smiled a bit more. Then, she glared at her ex sister-in-law, who immediately clapped. Seconds later, everyone in the auditorium was clapping too. Sharpay was beyond happiness.

Ryan immediately rushed towards the other drama members, trying to convince them of buying tickets for the next show and stuff. Again, his sister rolled her eyes. Funny how many ways he could find to keep avoiding Kelsi…

And speaking of the devil… the girl was rushing towards her. Sharpay arched her eyebrows lightly. Ah, why did she always have to clean her brother mess? He was so lucky she was such a charming sister!

"Actually, if you do the part, with that particularly song…"

Now she was feeling insulted! Who the hell did she think she was talking to? Had she forgotten who they were? If? IF? IF?!

"If we do?!" she looked down at her, her eyebrows fully arched and her tone sarcastic "Kelsi, my sawed-off Sondheim; I've been in seventeen school productions and, how many time had your compositions been selected?" she knew, of course. After all, she had been kind enough to ask Mrs. Darbus to read her musical! Had she already forgotten? How very ungrateful!

"This would be the first" her voice was low and insecure, obviously resenting Sharpay's cruelness.

"Which tell us what?" she asked, pushing the matter further, enjoying her misery. Dear lord, she was regular evil, wasn't she? She smirked to herself.

"That… I need to write you more 'solos'?" oh, funny girl! It was so hard acting like a big meanie towards her once more… but, she was getting what she deserved. In the end, we all get what we deserve, don't we?

Okay, time to stop being 'nice'. Time to crush her. "No, it tells us that you do not offer direction, suggestion or commentary. And you should be thankful that me and Ryan are here to lift your musical out of its obscurity. Are we clear?" she snapped, feeling so… alive. Yes, this was good. Oh, so good being back to being the old icy Sharpay…

"Yes ma'am! I mean, Sharpay!" nervous and terrified indeed. Good, it was time that someone showed her where she belonged. After all that Ryan and she had done for her… the way she repaid them! And now she seriously expected to receive a 'fair' treatment? Silly girl.

"Nice talking to you" she smirked, her tone sweet and sarcastic as she started walking away.

She had a feeling this was going to be a great year!

* * *

Kelsi had fallen back into her seat, watching the scariest side of Sharpay and feeling helpless. Not that she hadn't been yelled by the blond before, but somehow, this time, it was different. This time she was actually making her feel small and worthless. She bit her lip nervously, feeling on the verge of tears and still trying to fight them back. Then, when Sharpay finished yelling and walked away, with a sadistic smirk on her lips, she could only stare, feeling worst than ever in her whole life.

* * *

Ryan watched his sister as she yelled at the composer. His protective instincts wanted to kick in and reprimand his twin for being mean towards the younger female. But he couldn't. His damn pride wouldn't let him. He felt bad for Kelsi and knew Sharpay was being unfair about her work and that they had messed up with her song and that was just wrong. If someone deserved to get yelled at was them. Still...

Sharpay passed by him and his eyes met Kelsi's for a second. She looked so helpless and scared. He took a step towards her, wanting so badly to hug her and kiss everything better. But he couldn't. It wasn't his role anymore.

He sighed, staring at the floor and started walking away. If she called for him... he wouldn't resist. He would be at her side immediately, would be mad at Sharpay for being so cruel (maybe he would even yell at her) and forget everything that had happened.

But she didn't. And with that, destiny was sealed.

* * *

Mrs. Darbus was arguing with the new girl and Troy Bolton about not 'being in time' for auditions. The brunette wasn't really listening, feeling way too down to even care. Finally, silence settled around her. She sighed, standing up and grabbing her music sheets. Tears on her eyes, make her vision blurry. She started walking and tripped, making the papers fly around her. She was sure she was going to cry at any minute now.

Someone rushed at her side and started helping her to pick her sheets up. "So you're the composer? You wrote the song Ryan and Sharpay had just sing?" That wasn't happening. It couldn't be happening. Troy Bolton was NOT running in her aid and talking to her. He was a nice guy, certainly, but he couldn't... "And the entire show?"

She nodded her head, with a sense of unreality surrounding her. This really couldn't be happening. It must be a dream… "Well, that's really cool" Troy continued, with a lovely smile "I can't wait to hear the rest of the show" okay, could someone pretty please pinch her? She needed to wake up! Troy offered her his hand to help her up and she grabbed it, thinking that maybe, the moment she made contact with the boy, the dream would be over.

'Sadly', that didn't work.

"So, why are you so afraid of Ryan and Sharpay?" oh, where to start? Well, there was nothing much to be afraid of… I mean, besides the fact that Shar was a big, ice-breathing dragon. But that was pretty much all. How over dramatic, wasn't she? "I mean, this is your show"

Dear Lord! This was the weirdest dream ever! Of course, if she had ever been deeply infatuated with Troy Bolton, it would be perfectly logical; but the fact that she had never really liked him that way made everything so…strange. Why would she fantasize about a boy, she didn't like, helping her? And saying all those nice words to her?

"It is?" Damn her lack of self stem! Ryan always said she had a problem with that…

"Isn't the composer of a show kinda like the playmaker in basketball?"

"Playmaker?" she asked.

"Yeah, the one who makes everyone else look good" oh, she'll make sure to tell her mother that! She would be thrilled! Mrs. Nielson was definitely going to like this boy. Wait a second. Why was he even talking to her? It might had something to do with 'new girl'. After all, she was standing next to him and Kelsi imagined… "I mean, without you, there is no show. You're the playmaker Kelsi"

When did he learn her name? Had he been paying attention when Zeke introduced them? "I am?" wonderful question! She really had problems with believing in herself…

He nodded his head, smiling. Okay, if he said so… She smiled awkwardly, not really knowing what to do. And suddenly, she had the craziest idea ever. It wasn't going to work and she knew it, still...

"Do you want to hear how the duet is supposed to sound?" she was giving them her most sincere smile, feeling actually happy for the first time that day.

New girl nodded eagerly and Kelsi sat at the piano's bench and started playing. New girl smiled sweetly and the pianist realized she couldn't keep calling her 'new girl'. What was her name? Graciella? Not, but close enough... umm... wait a second... oh, right! Gabriella!

The music filled the room and the composer smiled a bit. It was good hearing the original version of her song. It would probably be last time she would be hearing it, because once that Ryan and Sharpay got the part...

Troy leaned casually against the piano and the brunette suddenly understood why every girl in East High liked him. His charm was so not self-conscious... And the fact he was also extremely kind also helped…

Okay, better to stop that line of thought. She was not going to harbor a crush on Troy Bolton. She had had enough of heartbreaks for the rest of her life, thank you very much!

And then, the incredible happen. Troy sang. And in that same minute, Kelsi felt a very strong urge to cry.

Because he sang with his heart. Pretty much like Ryan once had.

* * *

She recognized the look Troy was giving Gabby (yes, in her mind, she was already calling her by her short name): It was pure adoration. He was so infatuated. He was falling hard, quick and deep for the girl. The boy was way too head over heels about her.

Gabby seemed to like him too. As they sang, it was pure and simple chemistry. By themselves, they might not be bad singers, but together... oh, together they were like gods!

Okay, maybe she was exaggerating. But hearing her song being sang by them was giving her hope and making her smile. They were perfect for the role. Kelsi just knew it! Oh, if only Mrs. Darbus had listened to them...! If they had arrived a second before...!

"Wow. It's nice" not so eloquent now, was he? Kelsi smiled a bit more.

"Bolton! Montez! You have a callback" wait a second… had Mrs. Darbus been listening? "Kelsi give them the duet from the second act. Work on it with them" Mrs. Darbus exclaimed, before disappearing and the composer grinned.

The drama teacher had not only recognized their talent, but also their chemistry. They were good. And the song from the second act? It would work marvelous for them.

"Alright. If you guys wanna rehearse I'm usually here during free period and after school and even sometimes during Biology class. You can come and rehearse anytime. You can come to my house to practice; I have a piano, we can rehearse there. After school, before school, whatever works. After basketball class…" clingy much? Or maybe just desperate?

It didn't mind either way. She smiled and the other female giggled and Troy seemed bewildered. Kelsi bit her lip, thinking for a second about Ryan's and Sharpay's reaction when they found out. And that's what made her up her mind.

Sharpay was back into being an evil dragon and Prince Charming was not coming in her rescue. Well then, time to rescue herself.

* * *

So… I really like this chapter. What do you think? It's a bit sad, but I loved writing Kelsi's point of view of this part of the movie.

And… is this a good moment to tell you I'm also a bit of Trelsi shipper? But you probably have noticed already… oh dear, I have serious problems… LOL!

Anyway, please leave your opinion and suggestions!


	40. Tell me why

Okay, so this… I'm not sure if it makes senses at all. I really hope so, but I'm not sure…

Anyway, hope you enjoy. Thanks to my beloved reviewers: krfan, Dramione x3, digigirl02, Sony89 and KiNoMoTo18 and to everyone who added this to their favorite/alert story list.

HSM belongs to Disney.

* * *

Chapter 40.

Tell me why.

Say what?! Callbacks?! CALLBACKS?! Since when they did callbacks?! Had the world gone crazy and she hadn't been informed?! Honestly, what was going on?!

She strolled down the hall, feeling furious and she knew her face show it. People immediately went out of her way, determined to avoid her at all cost. Because other thing would be absolutely unwise.

She needed to find Darbus. She needed an explanation. She demanded an explanation, damn it! Things were getting very strange, seriously. And that Montez-girl! Argh!

She absolutely hated her!

* * *

"Shar, what did...?" Ryan realized a bit too late it wasn't the right question. His sister gaze was so fierce that it was scary. He gulped. So, meeting with Darbus hadn't gone very well...

"I couldn't find her!" she exclaimed, desperate "I don't know where she is!"

She sat down, frustrated and waited. A couple of minutes later, Kelsi entered the cafeteria and Ryan immediately called for her. He obviously was still trying to avoid her as much as he could, but right now... well, some company while he dealt with his infuriated sister would be very appreciated...

* * *

Sharpay looked like a caged-lion. Incredibly dangerous, extremely powerful and yet, unable to attack. Kelsi sighed. So, she had already found out about callbacks. Well, good thing was she hadn't found out how did Troy and Gabby have their audition...

The blond girl paced around the table, looking more distressed with each passing second. The brunette hoped that no one would tell Sharpay about last day's 'incident'. Well, definitely not Gabby or Troy, but Mrs. Darbus might hint something...

She begged to every deity she knew that it wouldn't be the case...

* * *

"Argh! How dare she sign up!" more than angry, she was frustrated. Basically, because there was nothing she could actually do to change things "I had already picked the colors for my dressing room!"

"And she hasn't even ask our permission to join the drama club" he said, trying to be supportive. Never mind his personal thoughts of Ms. New, he still found very rude…

"Someone gotta tell her the rules" she slammed her hand against the table, startling Kelsi who looked up for the briefest second, before turning her attention back to the composition she was working on.

"Exactly. And what are the rules?" Sharpay rolled her eyes and he bit his lip. Bad question. Really, not the best time to mess up with his sister's head.

Minutes later, Ms. New entered the cafeteria. Sharpay glared darkly at her and her twin knew she was about to confront her. Crazy, maybe, but very 'Sharpay-ish'. They walked down the stairs, Sharpay still feeling angry and ready to face 'poor' Gabriella. Honestly, the girl didn't have an idea of the big trouble she had gotten herself into.

As they were almost standing in front of her and Taylor, when Gabriella slid and… Oh no, she didn't! She seriously didn't! Did she have a death wish or something? Didn't she understand who Sharpay Evans was? Just when he started thinking Ms. New-girl was smart...

Honestly, nachos? On her new blazer? Oh, Sharpay was going to make such a big fuss over it...

Mrs. Darbus appeared and the blond girl started complaining. Ryan rolled his eyes. Sometimes, his beloved sister went a little over the edge with her complains and accusations. However, she certainly knew how to have things her way...

And that, Ryan thought, was somewhat admirable.

* * *

She was killing her! That Gabriella Montez would not see the light of another day! She was as good as death! No one got in Sharpay's way and lived to tell the tale!

Yet, the actual killing would have to wait. Because right now she needed to change her clothes. Oh, how dare she! Her new blazer!

Nevertheless, at least Mrs. Darbus had listened to her complain. And now she doubted of Troy's and Gabriella's 'evil' intentions! Maybe, in the end, it would be worth the trouble. Her blazer was ruined but, if Mrs. Darbus got those two out of the musical, it would have been totally worth it.

* * *

Good thing she always kept an emergency outfit in her locker! So, let's see. Would the soft pink sweater work? Umm… not that well, but she would deal with it. Or maybe…

"Hey Sharpay" oh, perfect. Zeke. Hadn't he got the message? NO LONGER INTERESTED. Wait a second. No longer? Meaning she was ever interested? "I just thought that since Troy Bolton is gonna be in your show…"

Hold it! Was he crazy or something? Did he seriously believe she was going to allow that? He really didn't know her at all "Troy Bolton is not in my show" she stated, glaring murderously at him.

"Okay" playing safe, wasn't he? Smart move. He was not as brainless as she thought. "Well, I thought that maybe, ah, you could watch me play ball sometime or something" Nah-ah. Brainless. As every other jock. Oh dear, this was bad…

She let out a sarcastic chuckle "I rather stick pins in my eyes" There! Perhaps now he would get the message!

"Well, wouldn't that be awfully uncomfortable?" BRAINLESS! Couldn't he even distinguish her sarcasm? Why was she ever interested in this man?

_That would be because of his charming smile. And beautiful eyes. And gorgeous…_

Okay, forget it. Her conscience just liked messing with her. "Evaporate, tall person!" she snapped at him, closing her locker and walking away, before she could do or say something stupid.

"I bake! If that helps…" she rolled her eyes. Stupid, stupid, downright stupid.

And yet, so very charming.

* * *

"Hi, playmaker"

Kelsi smiled at Troy, quite glad to see him. After the 'cafeteria's drama' she honestly expected him to quit. Good thing he was so hopelessly infatuated with Gabriella.

"Hi. Where's Gabby?"

"She'll be here any minute now" he answered, shrugging and leaning casually against the piano "got our music sheets ready?"

"Actually, yes" silence settled around them and they looked a bit uncomfortable. Troy looked around, trying to find something else to say.

"You know?"

"Umm?"

"I'm surprised you're still alive" she arched her eyebrows questioningly and he chuckled "well, after the big fuss Sharpay made in the cafeteria, I expected her to kill pretty much everyone involved with the callbacks"

"She doesn't know I'm rehearsing with you" the composer explained "she won't be happy about it" she added, after a couple of minutes of hesitation.

"You seemed to be good friends with her last year" the jock continued and Kelsi paled "wrong impression?"

"No…" the brunette sighed, staring at her fingers over the piano's keys "but we… had a fight and things got tense…"

"Really? Why…?"

"Sorry I'm late!" exclaimed Gabriella, storming inside the classroom. "Taylor kept me busy"

"No problem" the pianist said, smiling, glad that her little conversation with Troy was over.

"So" Gabby picked a music sheet and started reading it "this is song?"

"Yep" Kelsi beamed.

"Breaking free" the other girl read "we're soaring, we're flying, there's not a star in heaven that we can't reach" she seemed to have a bit of musical education, since she could follow the melody quite well. Not as good as Sharpay, of course, but…

"Do you want to listen to it?" the composer asked "so you know how it goes"

Both nodded and she started playing. Kelsi smiled. With a bit of practice, she was sure Troy and Gabriella would be ready for the callbacks. And she really hoped they would get the role.

Because, in all honesty, it would be way much easier working with them.

* * *

Sharpay tapped her perfectly manicured fingers over her desk, while her homework rested over it, completely forgotten. Something wasn't quite right. Something was bothering her deeply. And no, it wasn't the fact the Montez-girl might end up getting her role and her 'almost boyfriend' but the fact that she didn't know how that ever happened!

Someone else was involved. Someone else was to blame for callbacks and she couldn't figure out who or how. But when she found out… oh, she was going to give that person a piece of her mind!

She sighed, gazing at her homework. Better to get started. Sooner or later, she would figure out who else was involved.

And when she did…

* * *

"_Why did I let myself believe/ miracles could happen?/ 'Cause now I have to pretend / That I don't really care"_

Zeke sighed, having recognized the voice. He opened the music's room door, just to find the young composer sitting at the piano's bench, playing a melody quite softly, while smiling sadly.

"Well, I don't know a thing about music, but that song sounds really melancholic"

She smiled sadly, not facing the newcomer. "Hi Zeke" she greeted, playing the song over again by pure memory.

"Darling, you look really depressed"

She sighed, letting her head hit the piano's keys. "Do I?"

So, she was in denial. Maybe he should try a different approach. "Still, it's a pretty song. Is it for the musical?"

"Yes" she looked at him and smiled a bit "I just figured last night how to make it work for a scene"

"Really?" so that explained the dark bags under her eyes! She probably hadn't been sleeping at all "does your plan include Troy and Gabriella?"

She chuckled "I never knew you believed in the status quo"

"I don't" he shrugged "I just find hilarious how the whole school is turned upside down. Do you really think they'll get the roles?"

"Well, if they don't get the leading ones, they'll get the co-stars part. Either way, they'll work wonderful. Still, this song…" she bit her lip, turning her attention back to the piano.

"What's wrong with it?" _Besides the fact is clearly intended to fit you and Ryan_.

"I'm thinking of a duet between Sharpay and Gabriella. Each one at one end of the stage… it won't be really a duet, but…"

"I'm not following you" he stated, completely lost "and you know how much Sharpay hates sharing her spotlight"

"But it would work so marvelous! You know, with a bit of light's changes, so that each one of them is illuminated while singing and the other half of the stage is in complete darkness and…" no, definitely not following. But he would let her ramble. She just needed someone to listen to her "the biggest problem though, is how do I make Gabby's and Shar's voices fit with each other… they're so different…"

"Kels, you're a musical genius. You'll figure it out" he praised, squeezing her shoulder lightly and she smiled, geniuly happy.

"Thanks" she whispered and he realized her happiness had vanished as fast as it had come. He sat next to her. "Sing for me" he asked, not really knowing what else to say. She smiled a bit more, before she actually complied.

"_I swore I knew the melody/ That I heard you singing/ And when you smiled /You made me feel/ Like I could sing along_" she sang quietly, eyes closed, really feeling the music. Zeke found himself smiling sadly too, realizing just how full of meaning that particular song was "_But then you went and changed the words/Now my heart is empty/ I'm only left with used-to-be's/And once upon a song…"_

She stopped, tears slowly streaming down her cheeks and the boy placed an arm around her "Shh, beautiful, I'm here for you"

"I'm sorry" she whispered "I just find this very frustrating. I don't…" she sobbed harder and he hugged her tighter. Poor girl was really depressed.

"You'll be fine" he whispered back, kissing the top of her head lightly "I promise"

"How do you know that?"

"Ah… been there, done that" she laughed lightly (still sobbing) and he smiled a bit "do me a favor, would you?" she nodded her head while he stood up "Smile, girl. You weren't meant to be sad"

Maybe not. Yet, how was she supposed not to when her whole world had crumbled around her?

* * *

"Hello, Playmaker"

"Hi Troy"

"So, I have to stay for basketball practice but, can I meet you later at your place?"

What?! Was he seriously…? Of course, it didn't mean a thing, but… Because he was so infatuated with Gabby, there was no way he might… Still…

"Shall I tell Gabby?"

"No" Troy answered a bit to fast for Kelsi's comfort "I'll rather practice just with you"

_Don't freak, don't freak, don't freak!_ "Oh… okay, if you say so"

"Great! See you later, Playmaker" and he turned around and started walking away.

"Wait, Troy!" she exclaimed, grabbing his arm "do you know where…?"

"You live?" he smiled "of course I do. Zeke told me"

_I'm killing that boy_ "Oh, right. See you later, then"

* * *

Troy was spending far too much time with Kelsi. Not that Ryan cared, but he couldn't help to notice. And yet, he couldn't understand the other boy's game. He thought Troy liked Gabriella, then why…?

He really wasn't spying on them. He just happened to pass by at the same moment they were talking. And he certainly wasn't trying to overhear their conversation, they were just speaking too loudly! And he was standing there because… because…

_Could you, please, stop trying to lie to yourself?_ Stupid conscience! What did it know, anyway? He didn't care if Kelsi had something going on with Troy. As far as he was concerned, they could be dating and he wouldn't mind. Problem was that, if his suspicions were correct, then Troy was definitely getting the role in the play…

How did Ms. New fit into this? Well, no one said his theory was perfect!

* * *

"What's bothering you, dearest brother?"

Ryan bit his lip. Had he been staring? Again? He couldn't be that hopeless! He wasn't that pathetic! He really couldn't… "Nothing, I'm fine"

"Yeah, keep telling that to yourself" she sat closer to him, following his gaze and immediately realizing he had been eying Kelsi "are you ever planning to move on?"

"It's not that" he argued "I was just thinking..."

"Sure you were…"

"I mean it, Shar! She has been expending too much time with Troy and I'm starting to think that maybe… well, just maybe, we should actually start worrying about our roles" there! Maybe that idea would keep his sister out of his business.

Sharpay stared at her ex-sister and thought about it for a while. Sure, she had been talking a bit to Troy, but not that much… Or, at least, not as much as 'Ms. New' (and oh, how she despised that girl!) Ryan was overreacting. It was all product of his imagination, his long staring and his extreme jealousy. Or so she hoped "Don't exaggerate things. We'll be fine" she stated, as she started eating her lunch.

Later, she would think that she should have listened to Ryan.

* * *

Ryan sighed as he tried to get some sleep. It was late at night and he had school the next morning so he should wake up early but he couldn't fall asleep. So many things in his mind. Including the fact that his lovely ex-girlfriend was spending way much time with East High's Golden Boy.

He should have expected it, though. Not the fact that Troy might be interested in her but the fact that she would, eventually, move on (to fast for his taste, mind you) He missed her with every tiny bit of his heart, yet he wouldn't talk to her. Sure, they 'hanged around' while in school, however, things were really cold between them. Actually, they hadn't spoken to each other since the beginning of the year. They just nodded their heads in acknowledgement whenever the other appeared.

He cursed, while placing his pillow over his face, frustrated. He was a big idiot and a horrible jerk. He should try to talk to her and sort things out. After all, he was still thinking so much about her, it was practically driving him insane. Maybe, she felt the same way…

But, if she didn't? Was it possible that she had already forgotten about him and was searching for a new 'romance'? Obviously, whatever relationship she shared with Michel had ended, but perhaps…

"I KNOW WHO DID IT!"

He jumped, scared by his sister's sudden appearance. Sharpay had burst into his room and was grinning like a complete maniac. Something was very wrong about her…

"Shar, what the hell…?"

"Kelsi did it!" she exclaimed, while pouncing over Ryan's bed, still looking psychotic "it is so freaking obvious! Why didn't I see it before?"

"You're not making any sense…"

"The audition! She helped Troy and Montez-girl to get Mrs. Darbus attention! It so clear now! She was obviously mad because of how we changed her song, so she…"

She continued rambling, but he wasn't paying anymore attention. So that was why she was spending so much time with Troy. It was such a big relief! Still… he should be mad at her for doing that. She should… but then again, they shouldn't… argh! Why did she have to mess everything up?!

So Ryan listened to his twin's crazy rambling while thinking of what did he ought to do. Kelsi had gotten herself in a very big problem indeed…

* * *

Did it make sense? I can't help to think that some parts should be in the next chapter instead of this (yes, I've already have figure that one out!) but this wouldn't be very logical if I take them out so… yeah, let me know what you think.

Hope you enjoyed it. I certainly liked writing it, because it's easier writing about scenes that didn't actually happened during the movie…

Thanks for reading! See you soon!

BTW, do you think I need to change the title? According to myself, after listening to Taylor Swift's song, I believed it fit but now… I'm not sure. Suggestions?


	41. Our song

New chapter! Is a bit short and I'm worried that it might be a little OOC, but…

A very special thank to: iIce, Dramione x3, jenpen1027, digigirl02, krfan, KiNoMoTo18, VirgIsMyBird and Sony89 and to everyone who added this to their alert story list.

HSM belongs to Disney.

* * *

Chapter 41.f

Our song.

He waited outside the music room for what seemed hours, but was really just fifteen minutes. He didn't use to be a very patient man, but when it came to Kelsi Nielson, he could wait a lifetime. And at this moment… oh, right then he was particularly keen of the idea of waiting for her.

The door opened, revealing Troy Bolton. Ryan felt his blood boiling yet stopped himself from acting. He was not confronting Troy for talking to his ex-girl. He had no right to do so. However…

The basketball player walked away, humming a silly song and Ryan found himself smirking. So, that was why his sister loved scheming so much. That sense of excitement… the thrill of a good evil plot… He walked casually towards the door and waited. He could hear the brunette rummaging around the room, while she sang quietly to herself.

He hesitated for a second. He shouldn't be doing this. He had no right to do it. He was acting by pure jealousy and carving for revenge. And that was just not him. He was not like that!

_Maybe… _

Before he could complete his thought, the door opened again, revealing Kelsi. The pianist was holding a bunch of sheets against her chest, smiling to herself. However, as she saw Ryan staring at her, she froze.

The time had come…

* * *

No time for hesitation now. No time for second guesses. He pushed her inside the room, non-too-gently and closed the door behind him. No where to run now.

She stared at him, still frozen, for a couple of seconds. After that, survival-instinct kicked in and she retreated, until her back was pressed against wall in the other side of the room. Silence settled around them.

Ryan started walking towards her, slowly, casually, cautiously. Like a lion approaching to his prey and knowing it is completely hopeless. The girl just stared, scared as hell, like a deer who knows its time has come.

"We need to talk" he stated, leaning against the piano, looking extremely relaxed. No need to rush. Take one step at the time. After all, she had no chance of escape.

"About?" she looked at him warily, holding her music sheets closer, trembling a bit.

"Your role in this whole… 'auditions problem'. Know what I mean?"

Kelsi bit her lip. She had learned to be scare of Sharpay. She was the one who was always bossing people around and yelling at everyone. She was the big scary dragon. She never knew she should be more afraid of the 'man of her dreams'. How was she supposed to know Prince Charming was scarier than the dragon?

"I…" he was getting closer and she was getting more frightened. She tried to take a step back, but she was already against the wall "I really don't…"

He leaned against her, hands resting at each side of her. She had a sense of _déjà vu,_ remembering the first time he had almost kissed her, yet this time his closeness was more threatening than comforting.

"Don't lie to me, angel. It's not gonna work"

Hearing him calling her 'angel' gave her a sudden burst of confidence. She glared at him (actually glared!) and stood for herself. Because she needed to start fighting her own battles and stop hoping that someone would come to save her.

"Ok, I won't" she said, pushing him "let's face the facts already"

He hadn't been expecting that. Suddenly, his whole, carefully planned scheme was gone and all that was left was a horrible sense of insecurity. Yet, he couldn't back off now. The lion would NOT become the prey. This little deer didn't know with whom she was messing.

"I'm listening" he said, crossing his arms. He wasn't really, but he needed time to think of a new strategy since the previous one had been successfully evaded by the brunette.

"What do you want me to say?" she asked, crossing her arms over her chest "Maybe that I'm sorry?"

Oh, cocky, wasn't she? Oh, he would show her… "I was thinking more along the lines of your reasons" he answered calmly, although he was getting irritated.

"My reasons? Wow. Honestly Ryan, I thought you were smarter than that" she was acting overconfident, even if she was beyond scared in her inside. Her mind was quickly panicking; nevertheless, her heart was telling her exactly what to do and she knew she needed to stay firm and composed.

A smug smile crept into his face. "Of course I know. Though, I never thought you would be the resentful type" he answered plainly, knowing just how cruel and unfair he was being but unable to prevent himself from saying it. Too many conflicted emotions were inside him and he just needed to get some things out of his chest.

"It's not about us" she argued, realizing where the conversation was heading "this is not personal. Not for the reasons you're thinking, anyway"

"I beg to differ. I believe it's completely personal and for the exact reasons I'm thinking" his tone had gone cold and detached and even him was a little scared of the person he was becoming. So very calculating and cruel.

She tilted her head, so she wouldn't be looking him in the eye. She sighed, feeling all her energy being drained out of her body. She didn't know for how long her outburst of confidence would last… "I do realize it's partially my fault too that we broke up. Therefore, I'm not doing this to get some sort of vengeance" she stated, biting lightly her lip. She hoped he believed her, because if he didn't…

"Partially? I would say 'fully' don't you think?" he asked, now getting enraged. She thought she could put some blame on his shoulders too? Ja! As if!

"No!" and now she was getting frustrated! Who the hell did he think he was to accuse and condemn her? He had no right to reproach her! "We are both to blame and you know it!"

Sure enough he knew! Yet, he wasn't willing to accept it! It was just too much for him to bear. He couldn't take the blame, even if it was just a part of it. It was just easier thinking that…

"How come? I…"

"Oh, don't play innocent with me!" she was almost crying. She couldn't handle it anymore. It was too painful "you acted so detached, as if you didn't care! What was I supposed…?"

"Well, you should have told me! If you were feeling lonely and forgotten you should have talked to me instead of going out with someone else!" he exclaimed, finally voicing the thoughts that had been tormenting him for the last few months.

"Oh, so now it is my entire fault?" he was trying to make her feel guilty. Well, guiltier than she already felt. But she wasn't going to allow that, because she refused to be the only culprit in the whole problem.

"Of course! I was perfectly happy with what we had!" he wasn't, but he wasn't going to admit it. Accepting that she was right would be a hard blow into his pride…

"Well, I wasn't! I think I deserved a boyfriend who actually loved me!" there, she said it! She was letting out all her frustration and she knew this conversation would only hurt them; nonetheless, she didn't care anymore.

"I loved you!" how dare she suggest he didn't? Just because they had been in a rut didn't mean…

"You had a very weird way of showing it!" so many emotions going inside her heart and mind and it was so hard to keep her composure…

"So now it's my fault?!"

"Yes! Yes it is!" she was crying, from sadness and aggravation, no longer caring if her words were harsh or unfair, just blustering everything she felt.

"Oh, really?! Who cheated on whom?" how unforgiving and insensitive he was being! Yet he couldn't stop himself, words just keep spilling out of his mouth.

"I wasn't cheating! We were just friends!" she screamed, tears streaming down her cheeks "then again, you wouldn't understand that!"

"What do you mean?!"

"You don't even know how to be a proper friend!"

"What?!" he hadn't been that infuriated in a very long time. How dare she…?

"How dare you to let your sister change the song?! It was ours, Ryan, it had a meaning and…" she was sobbing, making hard to understand what she was saying "you destroyed everything for some stupid revenge"

"Oh, so now I'm the one seeking for revenge!" he realized he wanted to hug her and comfort her. He realized he was being a fool and that he was going to destroy everything they ever had and would destroy the chance to even be friends once again, still…

"What do you mean?"

"Well, you're the one helping Troy and Gabriella to get our leads!"

"That doesn't have anything to do with us!"

Steps could be heard in the hallway, making them both froze. Someone was coming. Time to go. "We're not finished" he warned and left in a rush, leaving a very desolated Kelsi behind.

Dear lord, what happened to his promise of never be mean towards her again?

* * *

Gabriella could tell something wasn't right the moment she stepped inside the music room. Kelsi was leaning against the wall and she seemed completely lost and was very pale, as if she had seen death herself and she had told her she only had a few minutes left.

She called for her and Kelsi seemed to be brought back to reality. The composer had smiled and asked her if she wanted to rehearse. Gabby had asked her if she was feeling alright and the other answered she had never felt better. She seriously doubted but if she insisted…

She was smart enough not to press Kelsi into revealing something she didn't want to. She trusted that, when the time was right, she would tell her, if she trusted her enough.

It would be a long time before Gabriella found out what had happened that afternoon…

* * *

"_There's_ _not a star in heaven that we can't reach_…" Gabriella hummed softly Troy's part before continuing "_we're breaking fre_e…"

She liked the girl's voice. Softer and sweeter than Sharpay's. In truth, this particular role fit Gabriella better than her ex sister-in-law. Kelsi couldn't help to smile a bit. After the big argument she had had with Ryan, now she was more determined than ever to help Gabby and Troy to get the roles.

Class' bell ring and both girls grabbed their things, before exiting the music's room. "Hey Kelsi" the other female started, trying to make small talk "may I ask what inspired you to write this?"

"I beg your pardon?" the composer got fidgety. She didn't want to reveal too much of her 'life story' to her new 'friends'. She felt hers and Ryan's relationship should stay a secret, especially after what had happened…

"Well, something must have inspired you. I mean…"

The girl was trying to be friendly, but she ignored how much pain she was causing to the pianist "Not really. Not with this particular song. I was just very inspired during a certain period of time…"

"Ah, let me guess. An amazing boyfriend?" Kelsi blushed ten different shades of red and Gabriella laughed "I'll take that as a yes"

Yes, he had been amazing. It just made more horrifying the fact he had became such a heartless monster…

* * *

What was happening to him? Had he gone crazy? What had he been thinking? Arguing with her like that, as if he really could hold her responsible

of everything that had happened! What kind of mean-hearted creature had he became?

He paced around the stage, cursing his stupidity and lack of common sense. He had ruined everything! There was no way they could mend their relationship now! Not only they couldn't go back to being lovers; they could no longer be friends, not even schoolmates!

_IDIOT! JERK! STUPID!_

"Brother" he stopped his pace to stare at the woman talking to him. Sharpay stood in front of him, arms crossed over her chest. To everyone else, she seemed mad but he knew she was deeply concerned for him.

"Sharpay" he whispered and a second later he was at her side. She gently rested her hand over his shoulder and smiled sympathetically.

"You once told me that I would be forgiven if I asked for forgiveness. I believe it's time you use your own advice" she whispered, squeezing his shoulder affectionately "I hate seeing you like this"

"I can't" he whispered, resting his head against his twin's shoulder "I just can't"

Sharpay knew she shouldn't feel glad to hear so, but she did. Not only because it worked better for her plans, but because that prove she had been right all along. Falling in love was a waste of time and an easy way to get hurt. Protecting her 'younger' brother meant keeping him away from danger.

And consequently, keeping him away from Kelsi Nielson.

* * *

Oh dear… this is so angsty. What do you think? I can't help to think the beginning is SO out of character…

So, in next chapter I shall be back to the events of the movie, although with bits of Ryelsi fluff, obviously. Update should be up soon, because I'm staying home for a very long time… without homework and school, I should have more free time…

Anyway, let me know what do you think. If you believe this is too OOC and completely unbelievable, I shall rewrite it. Thanks a million for reading!


	42. The point of no return

Here's a new chapie! I hope you like it!

Thanks to my beloved reviewers: talkstoangels77, VirgIsMyBird, digigirl02, jenpen1027, krfan, KiNoMoTo18 and Sony89.

HSM belongs to Disney.

* * *

Chapter 42.

The point of no return.

For the oddest of the reasons, Mrs. O'Hara, the social-studies teacher, had decided to make her students play chess. Something about 'competitive-instinct' and 'strategically-thinking'. Which might be a little crazy but no one complained.

Sharpay tapped her fingers against her desk, her gaze never leaving Ms. New. How very fitting they were facing each other. It was obvious, though. No better way to test Gabriella's actual skills than face her against the best strategist the whole school had.

Sharpay thought the whole game was metaphor of their real rivalry. She knew exactly where things were heading unless she did something. And whatever she choose to do, she would only have one shot. If she missed… well, everything would be over. So, she couldn't afford to make mistakes. Her next move would also be the last if she wasn't careful…

She smirked when Gabriella made her move. If she had been facing somebody else, that move would have given Gabby the victory, but Sharpay saw through her strategy and prepared her attack. Better defense is a good offensive, after all.

And so, ten minutes later, the blond was wearing the biggest smirk ever "Check" she said, leaning against the back of her chair, smirking, thinking she had won.

Gabriella smiled sweetly and made her move "Check-mate" she informed, her smile getting bigger and Sharpay's jaw hit the floor. How could she have missed that?!

Indeed, Gabriella Montez was a formidable opponent.

* * *

So, Ms. New had won a battle. But she still hadn't won the war and Sharpay was determined to win that. Nothing would stand in her way to the top. She would emerge victorious of this confrontation or lose her life in the intent.

And no, in case you were wondering, she wasn't being overdramatic. Whatever the Evans' girl decided to do, she took it to its last consequences. She would not withdraw. She would attack until the war was won and she would not accept a truce.

Oh, and she would…! Wait a second, was that Danforth and friends? Why the hell where they heading towards the lab? That was braniac territory! Jocks and braniacs do NOT mix!

She held Ryan's arm, stopping him. "Something isn't right" she whispered, pulling him closer to the lab's entrance.

Danforth and friends were talking to Taylor and friends in a very conspiring manner. "They must be trying to figure out a way to make sure Troy and Gabriella actually beat us out" Ryan told her "Now, the jocks rule most of the school, but if they get Troy in the musical then they would have conquered the entire student body" he was getting paranoid, seeing conspiracies everywhere. Well, never mind, whatever kept his mind away from Kelsi Nielson couldn't be that bad…

"And if those science girls get Gabriella to hook up with Troy Bolton the scholastic club goes from drool to cool" things were getting serious. If she wasn't careful, Ms. New might make an unexpected move and win the match. "Fine. We need to save our show from people who don't know the difference between the Tony award and Tony Hawk"

War had just gotten more desperate, crueler and implacable.

* * *

Kelsi walked across the halls, wondering where the hell Ryan and Sharpay might be. She was worried because she had just heard about Gabby's victory over Sharpay in chess and she knew just how problematic that might be.

Also, she wanted to talk to Ryan. After the big discussion from the previous day she was really concerned. They needed to fix things if they ever hoped to be civilized towards each other. That was all she needed (and wanted).

She sighed, looking at her watch. ; seemed like she wouldn't be finding them any time soon. Besides, Troy was waiting for her so they could rehearse. Better not to keep him waiting.

Eventually, when the right time came, they would talk.

* * *

Distraction was welcomed because that meant he didn't have to deal with his conflicted emotions. Focusing his whole mind into the 'musical problem' meant he didn't have to think in Kelsi and their conversation.

Sharpay eyed her brother and bit her lip. Sure, he thought he could help her with her brilliant new scheme, but truth was he wasn't fit to do it. His whole heart and mind were somewhere else; actually trying to come up with a plan to get Kelsi to forgive him without having to apologize. Tricky stuff, indeed.

"Ryan"

"Huh?"

"Don't worry yourself too much. Not yet, anyway"

"Do you have a plan already, sis?"

She smiled mysteriously, pretending that yes, she had already figured out what they were going to do "Don't worry. I have everything under control"

* * *

**The next day.**

"What do you mean with 'I'm not making the audition'? Gabby, you can't do this to me!"

Kelsi was freaking out. She really couldn't do that. Because that would leave her alone in her 'fight' against the Evans twins. She would be doomed if Gabriella didn't sing. This couldn't be happening. It really, really couldn't be happening to her.

"Kels, I-I'm so so very sorry!" a couple of tears were streaming down her face and if the brunette hadn't been so freaked out, she would have felt pity for her "but after today… I just can't…" she started crying by this point and the pianist felt guilty.

"Gabby, what's going on?"

The other girl sobbed and let Kelsi hold her. For a couple of minutes, none of them said a word; the composer figured out she should let the other mourn her lost. Oh, whatever Troy had done… she was killing him!

"It's alright, you know? I always knew it wasn't going to work out. He's the team's Capitan, the school's Golden Boy and I'm just… I'm just… I can't believe I was so stupid!"

Where had she heard that before? Oh, right. She had said that once too. And Ryan, being the charming boy he was, had told that she needed more self confidence. Would the same speech work for Gabby?

"You aren't…"

"He said 'she's just a girl I met, doesn't mean a thing to me, bla-bla-bla" she exclaimed, crying harder "God! I'm an idiot!"

Boys are stupid. They tend to say stupid and very hurtful things. Kelsi was killing Troy Bolton as soon as she found him. But, how did Gabriella found out what had he said?

"Gabby…"

"Different worlds, Kelsi, different worlds! He's a jock, I'm a braniac and nothing is gonna change that! He's got his team, I've got mine and…"

"Singing joined you" the brunette protested "just because you have different interest doesn't mean you have nothing in common. And, even if you didn't, that hardly means anything! Sharing interests doesn't guarantee a happy relationship!" she was getting all worked up but she needed Gabriella to understand her point.

"He's not the man I thought"

"Welcome to my world, then!" the pianist exclaimed, not really realizing what she was saying and a second later she regret it "I mean… I…"

"It's okay. You don't have to explain yourself…" the girl sighed "but Kels, I'm not doing this only because of Troy. I'm also doing it for myself" she hugged the shortest girl, smiling kindly "thanks for everything"

And she left. _This really can't be happening._

* * *

The only person Kelsi could think that might be trying to break Troy and Gabby up was Sharpay. But the whole plot wasn't very Sharpay-ish. The blond liked discretion and she wouldn't have pulled Troy's friends and Gabby's friends to help her. She liked working alone.

So, Chad and Taylor had planed the whole thing by themselves. But why? They were nice people. Not incredibly nice people, but they weren't the kind that messed up with people's lives. That sort of stuff was only done by Ice Queen and nobody else.

Her thoughts were rudely interrupted when the door of the music room opened and Gabriella stormed inside, looking down. "Gabby? What's…?"

"They manipulated him. And I let them fool me. And I'm very confused because now I don't know what I feel. A part of me wants to run back into his arms and the other part is still angry at him for being so easy to influence. So I figured… I need time. But we don't have too much time, do we? No, because auditions are just around the corner. So I guess I just should forgive him, right?"

Was she supposed to say something? Kelsi doubted it. Gabriella was simply venting.

"But I can't. I can't say 'oh, never mind Troy, let's put everything behind us. Let's forget of how much your words hurt me, let's pretend I can trust you with all my heart'. Being able to say that would be wonderful but I can't! I really can't! Don't ask me why, I just can't!"

Maybe that was pretty much what Ryan felt. Maybe he also wanted to forgive and forget yet he couldn't because it was hard to trust her again and forget all the pain. But that was just a possibility and perhaps she was being too optimistic.

"I shall try, though. Because that's what people do, right? Because I care about him, no matter how hard I try to deny it. Maybe, one day, I could actually put this behind us and…"

Oh, if only Ryan was as understanding as Gabby. But boys will be boys…

"Yes, yes, I think I'll do that" Gabriella smiled, a very gentle and happy smile "thanks for listening, Kels"

Again, she left, leaving the brunette with a strange feeling. She was glad for her friends and she was also hopeful. Now she saw a whole new perspective of her problem and she was feeling… relieved. Maybe (just maybe) not everything was completely lost.

Hope truly dies last…

* * *

She watched them as they entered the room, their hands intertwined and she squealed. Her friends smiled and giggled and took their places in front of her, so they could start the rehearsal.

The look they gave each other was pure adoration. Kelsi guessed that love should be stronger than anger. And that was a good thing, wasn't it? The idea make the whole world seemed brighter.

She only hoped that, in Ryan's and hers case, things would work out just as wonderful.

* * *

Meanwhile, said boy was walking with his sister across the hall. They had just finished rehearsing their song for the callbacks. Mrs. Darbus had asked them to perform 'bop to the top' and Sharpay had not been thrilled. After all, that song was meant to be for the co-stars, not for the lead roles. Yet, they had put up a great show for it, so they thought; they would still be getting the leading parts.

Besides, rumor had it that Troy and Gabriella had split. So, they might not be auditioning at all.

That was until they heard them…

"Oh- they sound good" it was the only thing that went through his mind after listening to them. They were really good.

Sharpay looked distressed and she walked towards the door of the music room. She needed to saw them with her own eyes or otherwise she wouldn't believe it. No one, and I repeat, no one, was better than her brother and she.

Except maybe those two. Argh! "We have to do something" she looked more and more troubled "Okay; our call-back is on Thursday, the basketball game and the scholastic decathlon are on Friday. Too bad all this events aren't happening on the same day" she smirked. She was a genius! "And at the same time"

"Well, that wouldn't work out because then Troy and Gabriella wouldn't be able to make…" realization hit him. Oh, so that was her plan! Brilliant! "I'm proud to call you my sister" he really was. Not only because of how smart she was, but because of how sweet and caring she could be (when she wanted to, of course)

"I know"

* * *

Kelsi sat on the piano's bench in the auditorium, waiting for Ryan and Sharpay. She knew they would be there after school and she wanted to talk to him. Maybe even apologize for their big discussion and hopefully, mend things. No, she didn't think they were ready to go back together, but at least, they could be friends, right?

Too bad destiny had other plans in mind…

* * *

They were standing outside Mrs. Darbus office. Sharpay knew already what she was telling to the older woman but something was bothering her. She eyed her brother and bit her lip. He was willing to help her, of course; however, he might not realize the implications of this sole action. Perhaps, it was only fair to warn him before actually executing her plan.

"Ryan"

"Yes?"

"Are you sure you want to do this? I can carry out this plan by myself, you know. So you don't have to share the blame with me"

He gazed at her, clearly taken aback by her words. The girl offered him a sympathetic smile "If you come with me into Mrs. Darbus' office and help me with this whole scheme, things would go beyond tense between Kelsi and us. She would be upset and mad and might never want to talk to us again. I really don't care, but I know you do" he tried to argue, but she placed a finger over his lips "don't try to deny it, you do" she breath in, preparing herself for the worst "this is the point of no return, bro. If you choose to follow me, you should abandon all your hopes of ever getting her back. Are we clear?" he nodded his head "okay then… here goes nothing"

She opened the door and stepped inside the office, hoping her brother would follow. She really didn't need his help yet she would gladly accept his support. She wanted him to be at her side always, no matter who stepped on the way. They were siblings and blood is ticker than water, right?

"Hi darling, what bring you here?"

Sharpay closed her eyes. Okay, Ryan had made his decision and she respected it. As sad as it was, she respected it. "I…"

"We're here to discuss the audition's date, Mrs. Darbus"

Saying Sharpay was happy was an understatement. She was beyond relieved after hearing her brother. She smiled at him and held his hand, just like they used to when they were little kids. He smiled at her too. He thought he had made the best decision.

His twin was far more important than any other girl in the whole world.

* * *

So, how was it? I hope you liked it. The ending… I'm not so sure. I like it, but it might be too dramatic and hard to believe. I don't know.

This chapter was incredibly hard to write. I like the chess metaphor at the beginning. But I'm incredibly unsure about the conversations between Gabby and Kelsi. I just don't like those parts very much…

Anyway, I hope you liked it. Let me know what you think!


	43. Why can't we be friends?

Hi darlings! Here's the new update; sorry for taking so long, but with this whole H1N1 business I've been stuck home with no Internet…

So, thanks to my beloved reviewers:Dramione x3, jenpen1027, talkstoangels77, digigirl02, krfan, KiNoMoTo18 and Sony89 and also I apologize to the ones I didn't reply personally to their reviews. My lack of Internet's time is working against me, so, pretty please, forgive me. I shall answer as soon as possible.

So, without further ado, I present you the new chapter.

HSM belongs to Disney.

* * *

Chapter 43.

Why can't we be friends?

Mrs. Darbus walked across the school's halls, being closely followed by the Evans twins. She didn't like the idea of Bolton's son actually being part of her musical, but she had to admit the boy had talent. And she didn't know a thing about this Montez-girl but…

"So, if you're telling me that as co-presidents of the drama club that changing the callbacks would be the best for our theater's program then… I might actually agree with you" she looked around, a bit worriedly, before walking away. She didn't want to discuss anymore with those two.

"Is that a yes?" Ryan asked, a bit confused.

Sharpay winked, before walking away, singing their song to herself. She liked that song. After all, Kelsi had written it for her.

But that was a long time ago…

* * *

Kelsi had heard them entering the auditorium but had kept quiet, feeling curious about what Mrs. Darbus was saying. After hearing the conversation, she almost wished she hadn't.

She felt… repulsion towards the siblings. How could they? She thought they were better than that! They both were talented performers; she would have believed they could handle a bit of competition!

Apparently, they couldn't. She felt so disgusted. How could she have ever loved a man like that and called 'sister' a woman as Sharpay?! It was just wrong. She understood they wanted the leading roles but that…! That was just too low, even knowing Sharpay's usual schemes.

She sighed, frustrated. To think she had almost apologized to that… that… man! Argh! Was she stupid or something?! She was never going to learn, was she?!

* * *

Ryan spent a very restless night, thinking over and over again about everything that had happened during the whole day. He really hoped Kelsi never found out. If she did…

_What am I going to tell her?_

He was beyond stupidity. He had done a foolish thing after another. He wanted to support Sharpay, but he also realized this wasn't the correct way to get what they wanted. They should have earned that roles, not… snatched them away! They weren't thieves, for Christ's sake!

It was too late to do something anyway. So he might as well give it a rest.

* * *

Kelsi arrived early at school and stared at the school's board for the longest time. It really had happened. It just wasn't a bad dream; they had actually managed to convince Mrs. Darbus…

The sound of a group of voices brought her back to reality. Troy and Gabby were approaching. They saw her and looked at her worriedly. After reading about the callbacks reschedule everyone was surprised.

"Callbacks at the same time that the game?!"

"And the scholastic decathlon!"

"What would they do that?" asked Taylor, apparently as worried as her friend.

"I smell a rat called Darbus" whispered Chad angrily and Kelsi felt the need to defend the drama teacher. She wasn't the one to blame, after all.

"Actually it's two rats and neither named Darbus" she was enraged and also disappointed. Those two had been her best-friends and the idea that they could act that lowly…

"Do you know something about this… Small Person?" Kelsi contained her urge to roll her eyes. Chad certainly wasn't the most sensible person in this whole world.

"Mrs. Darbus might think she is protecting the show but Ryan and Sharpay are pretty much only concerned about protecting themselves"

"Do you know what am I doing to those two…?" Chad seemed infuriated and Kelsi was glad to see someone was as mad as she was. Although she had to admit she was a bit concerned for Ryan's health once that Chad was done with him.

"Nothing! We're not gonna do anything to them. Except sing. Maybe" oh, Troy was such an optimistic person. And so sweet; he wouldn't even hurt a fly! "Alright, this in only gonna happen if we all work together. Now, who's in it?"

It was just plain obvious they were all going to help!

* * *

Friday came. Everything was perfectly set up. The whole plan was brilliant; Troy could be quite a schemer when he wanted to. Only one problem was left:

Kelsi didn't know if she would be able to go on with it.

Troy, Gabby and their friends had been… terrific to her. Sweet, caring, funny, friendly. She liked spending time with them. They were good people. And she wanted to help them. She really wanted to.

Troy and Gabby respected her and her compositions. Working with them should be easy. Everything should be easier. Her decision should also be easy but…

Someone was walking towards her. She froze, having recognized the steps. She closed her eyes, feeling desperate and trapped. Oh god, she couldn't do this!

"Kelsi" she turned around, so she was facing Ryan. The boy smiled lightly at her and she smiled back sadly. Why did everything have to end like this? "I… I just wanted you to know that, regardless what happens today I… I really…"

She bit her lip. He was so hesitant... "Yes?"

"I…"

"Ryan!"

Brilliant! Leave it to the crazy sister to interrupt them! "I need to go" he whispered, turning on his heels and leaving in a rush. Kelsi felt one single tear streaming down her cheeks. His decision was made.

And so was hers.

* * *

Ryan was terribly distracted. The blond girl couldn't help to worry about it. She needed her brother to focus. They were a team. She needed him to concentrate in her and only her. If his mind kept drifting…

They kept warming their cords, they practiced a couple of steps and she hoped for the best. They had only one shot left and the only thing she could do was pray that it would be enough.

Sadly for her, it wouldn't.

* * *

Mrs. Darbus gave a very touching speech, before asking Ryan and Sharpay to perform. Kelsi moved nervously on her seat, biting her nails since all her hair was out of her reach. She hated being this nervous. Everything should work fine…

And if not, she was doomed.

It was the first time she heard them sing 'bop to the top'. It worked for them. The role was perfect for them. So she really hoped they got those roles…

She was having a hard time trying not to drool all over Ryan, because she had always liked they way he looked with a suit. Still, she was worrying for Troy and Gabby. They should be there any minute now but if they didn't make it in time…

Oh, she better not think about that.

* * *

"Do you see why we love the theater, people? Well done!" Mrs. Darbus praised them and Kelsi followed her around the stage, getting more anxious. Troy and Gabby weren't there yet! Oh dear Lord, what to do?! "Troy Bolton, Gabriella Montez" the older woman called "Troy, Gabriella" she repeated.

"They'll be here"

"The theater, as I have often pointed out waits for no one. I'm sorry" Kelsi knew she was about to cry, so she ran as fast as she could; it was the only thing she could do "well, we're done here. Congratulations to all, the cast list will be post…"

* * *

Ryan watched as Kelsi ran away and he contained himself from running after her. He wanted so badly to comfort her… he cared for her, as much as he tried to deny it to himself; heck, he loved her and he couldn't handle...!

Troy and Gabriella had appeared and now were rushing towards the stage, apologizing for being so late. After them, a large mass of people entered the auditorium too. Surprising, they had never seen the auditorium so full for an audition.

"It's far too late and we've got no pianist" Mrs. Darbus was saying, ignoring the large group of people that had just showed up.

"That's showbiz" Ryan stated, unable to hold back a smirk.

"We'll sing without a piano!" Troy exclaimed, desperately.

"No, you won't. Pianist here, Mrs. Darbus!" oh, so Kelsi was back and Ryan couldn't help to feel angered by the fact. So she was on their side now, right? Oh, he should have known!

"You really don't wanna do that" Sharpay stated, stepping in front of the brunette, glaring daggers at her and the blond boy tried his best not to jump into his damsel's rescue.

"Oh yes, I really do" the other stated, turning her back at her and walking towards the piano. Sharpay gaped. "Ready on stage!"

"Now, that's showbiz" Mrs. Darbus said, clearly as surprised as them, but also very happy for the young composer. She was finally standing up for herself.

* * *

Gabby was having a nervous break-down. Perfect. Just after she had 'yelled' at her ex-sister-in-law. Just perfect. Exactly what she needed. She sent Troy a desperate glance and off he went to talk to Gabby.

Kelsi bit her lip. She needed them. And when she saw the look of pure love Gabby was giving Troy, she knew she had been saved.

Because there was no way they would mess it up.

* * *

They weren't bad but their strongest point was their chemistry. Sharpay noticed it and knew she had lost the war. Gabriella Montez had been a good opponent and the blond had to admit she had enjoyed the combat. It was fun while it lasted. No one else before had been able to push her to her limits. In truth, if she didn't find 'Ms. New' so obnoxious, they could be good friends. Best-friends, even.

She sighed. Oh well, you can't always win. Yet, she couldn't stop a small smile from creeping its way into her face. Because there was something in this mess that made her quite proud: Kelsi had proved she had a backbone.

And so, now Sharpay knew she couldn't wish for a better woman for her baby-bro.

* * *

It was like the song was always meant for them. The ending that Kelsi had always loved so much fit them perfectly. She could not ask for better performers.

She smiled, loving the applause they were receiving and giggled a little when Troy kissed Gabby's cheek. Those two were so lovely!

She wondered if Ryan and her had been like that once…

* * *

They sat in silence next to each other for a while. Sharpay let her head rest against Ryan's shoulder, while she hummed softly to herself. He was playing with her hair, his gaze completely lost.

"I'm sorry for dragging you into this mess" she whispered, burying her head in his shoulder. She realized she had taken advantage of the mess that his heart and mind was and forced him into paths he wouldn't have taken on his own.

"Never mind it" he whispered "I would follow you to the end of the world, sis" he kissed the top her head, smiling very lightly.

She knew. But now she also realized he needed to be able to make his own decisions and walk the path he chose. "I know you don't want to hear this, but I believe that sooner or later you need to talk to her" she said, standing up. She really should stop interfering with his life, yet this was only a little 'push' in the right direction "sooner would be better"

He smiled "Maybe you're right" he stood up too and hugged her once more.

"She's a fine woman. She'll make you happy" She really believed that. Never mind they were still young and had many things to live; in the end, she knew they were meant to be together.

"I don't think I'm ready for that"

"I know. But when the time comes…" the girl winked, before linking her arm with his "now, let's go and change. We need to be ready for the after game's party!"

* * *

Game was over, apparently. And they won too, apparently. Good, she hadn't missed anything! Sharpay smirked as she walked towards Gabriella, who was happily hugging Troy and people kept interrupting their kiss. Well, she figured she could do that too!

"Well, congratulations. I guess I'm gonna be the understudy in case you can't make the show; so, break a leg!" she gave her a worried look and Sharpay couldn't help to laugh at her lack of knowledge of theater's slang "In theater that means good luck" she explained, squeezing her shoulder lightly, before walking away.

"Hey Sharpay!" she almost shrieked when Zeke jumped in front of her, out of nowhere. He was smiling as always "I'm sorry you didn't get the lead but that you're really good. I admire you so much" she felt like melting. Of course, she didn't let that show up.

"And why wouldn't you?" behind all the sarcasm, she hid her urge to hug (and maybe kiss) him. Sometimes he was so hard to resist… "Now, bye-bye" better to walk away before…

"Oh, wait!" she turned around, surprised "I baked you some cookies"

She looked down at the cookies and although she wanted so badly to pick them, she resisted. "Eww" she whispered, now definitely walking away.

"Nice game" said Ryan, giving him an understanding smile and grabbing the cookies. He knew that later, Sharpay would thank him.

Besides, if those were the cookies Zeke used to give to Kelsi, they ought to be tasty!

* * *

Kelsi walked between the crowd, feeling a bit out of place. She shouldn't be there. She would much rather be home, in her bedroom…

"Composer!" she recognized Troy's voice and smiled. The boy was really a charm "Here's your game ball. You deserve it, playmaker!"

She felt like blushing but nodded her head, while holding the ball close. She was so out of her element. And then, Jason appeared out of nowhere and smiled at her, so she smiled back. It was good to se a friendly face in this big group…

But when he took her hat off, she almost fainted. And, by the time he placed his arms around her, so he could help her to throw the ball, her mind was officially gone.

"You look great with your hair down" he whispered in her ear, before disappearing into the crowd and Kelsi just stared at him, unable to move or even think.

Seriously, what the heck had just happened?!

* * *

Ryan watched Jason's and Kelsi's little interaction and felt incredibly jealous. He thought he had felt as much jealousy as possible when he saw her with Troy but now he knew… Oh, that Cross-kid was so dead!

However, right now, he had other things in mind. Things that involved talking to Kelsi in a very civilized manner. So, he was not going to get angry at her, or yell, or accuse her of flirting with Jason.

Oh, but one of these days…!

* * *

Everyone was gone to the after game's party and the composer supposed she should head there too. Yet, she didn't want to leave just yet.

So many things had changed in this few days. And she couldn't make up her mind what she felt about it. A part of her was happy to have gained new friends, yet another part wanted things to go back to what they used to be.

She started walking towards the school entrance while hoping she could find someone who might want to give her a ride. Just then, someone grabbed her arm and pulled her into a classroom.

The door closed behind her and she found herself pined against it. Even in the darkness, she could identify the person leaning against her. She knew by heart the feeling of his body against hers. She looked him in the eye and smiled lightly. "Ry…" she whispered.

"Angel" he whispered back and the feeling of his breath over her lips left a very nice tingling sensation, making her smile go wider.

"I…"

"Shh… don't talk. Just listen, okay?" he said and his voice was so damn husky! Kelsi nodded her head although what she really wanted to do was kiss him senseless. "I never stopped loving you. Do not doubt it for a second, I always loved you"

"So did I. I just…"

"Shh. I know" he kissed her forehead very tenderly and her knees went extremely weak "let me finish, okay?" again, she nodded "I'm sorry things ended the way they did. Yes, I realize it was my fault too and if I could turn back time I would, but since I can't…"

He let his words linger around them and the brunette found herself searching for his lips. It seemed so easy to forget everything that had happened; all the pain and the hurt… "Ryan, I don't…" she found them and gave him a very chaste kiss, making him immediately withdrew.

"Don't get me wrong" he whispered "we can't be together anymore. I love you, I swear; yet I can't do this"

"I do understand but later…"

"No. Not now, not never. I'm sorry Kels, but the pain was too overwhelming. I don't think I would be able to endure it once again" she felt her heart slowly being torn apart. Why did he corner her inside an empty classroom if he didn't want her back? "But I want us to be friends. Can we?"

She looked at him and her breath got caught inside her throat. She closed her eyes, feeling worse than she had felt in this last months. The pain was back and the chance to forgive and forget everything was gone. Yet, slowly, she forced herself to nod.

"Yes. Yes we should" she managed to prevent tears from escaping her eyes "I think that would be the best" She believed that. Time should be able to help her to overcome all the suffering and one day, maybe, they could be REAL friends.

He smiled and held her hands. "Thanks… my friend"

"You have nothing to thank me for…" she said, turning around and opening the door, knowing she could not trust herself to stay around him any longer "my friend" the words weren't sincere but maybe one day…

People say that time heals all wounds. Maybe so. Maybe so.

* * *

So, how do you like it? Personally, I believe it's quite sad but I like it! Then again, I love drama so…

The other day I was thinking this fic has been way too long. Longer than any other fic I've ever written. Although this is mostly because of your support (you people really keep me going, thank you so much!) I'm starting to worry because it might be getting… boring. What do you think? Should I add a little bit more of speed?

Anyway, let me know what you think. See you as soon as I can! Thanks for reading!


	44. Long way to go

Oh dear, this is so short... but at least, it's an update, right? Sorry for taking so long...

Anyway, thanks to my beloved reviewers: Dramione x3, digigirl02, jenpen1027, krfan, anothersmallperson, VirgIsMyBird, KiNoMoTo18, talkstoangels77 and Sony89 and to everyone who added this to their favorite/story alert list.

HSM belongs to Disney.

* * *

Chapter 44

Long way to go.

Sharpay ate in perfect silence her bunch of cookies. Zeke was quite surprised of how classy she still looked with her mouth full of the small treats. He smiled, completely mesmerized, his whole world consisting of the beautiful girl in front of him and himself.

"What?" she snapped after a while, having gotten tired of his insisting gaze.

"Nothing" he smiled, lost in his own little fantasy world.

"Could you please stop looking at me that way?"

"Why?"

"It freaks me out" she argued, pouting lightly which make him chuckle. He leaned closer to her, smiling a bit more.

"Did you like them?"

"Best cookies ever" she responded, taking the last one out of the bag "but as everything good in this life, they must come to an end"

He laughed "Does that mean that you're gonna quick me out of your car?"

"Yes, in most circumstances, that exactly what it would mean" she answered, with a teasing smile, placing her arms softly around his neck "but right now, I'm not in the mood for that"

"Oh, so I should be thankful?"

"Yes you should, Zeke Baylor" she giggled and the boy smiled a bit more, content to have the 'girl of his dreams' talking to him in such a flirty manner. He wondered just where their relationship was standing but asking... that might break the spell.

They heard someone coming and watched as Ryan and Kelsi walked outside the school's building. The brunette seemed to be smiling, although her eyes held great sorrow and so did Ryan's. Sharpay sighed.

"This is just not gonna work" she whispered, resting her head against her partner's chest.

"It's a shame. Ryan should be more forgiving" Zeke whispered, while he petted her hair.

"So should I" she said, sighing again and pushed him away "but let's face the facts. It's not gonna happen"

The basketball player sighed and nodded his head "Some things are just too good to be truth"

**

* * *

**

Next Monday.

Kelsi was feeling a bit anxious as the end of the classes got closer. In a couple of hours, the drama club would be having the first official rehearsal for the 'winter musical'. And she was so very nervous.

"Relax Small Person" Chad whispered in her ear, leaning casually towards her, making her blush "you're too jumpy"

She smiled. She had never felt part of a group as much as she felt part of the Wildcats. Everyone had been being so nice to her, especially after the whole audition deal. Kelsi was beyond happiness for having so many caring 'friends'.

Still, there was something that was bothering her. After the 'conversation' that she and Ryan had, they hadn't spoken to each other and she couldn't help to wonder what would happen during rehearsals. The old spark was still there and both knew it. Maybe Ryan wasn't willing to take the risk, but she was. She wanted him back. And she was determined to get him.

Troy had told her she was getting very confident. Perhaps she was. Some months ago, she would have never even thought about trying to 'seduce' Ryan Evans. That was just way out of her league. She wasn't the type of girl who actually flirts with a guy. She was shy and quiet and if guys approached her… well, she really didn't know how to turn them down!

Which had been exactly her problem with Michel. But she didn't allow her mind to travel down those paths. Not anymore.

She rested her head against the palm of her hand, bored. Mrs. Spencer wasn't going to finish her class anytime soon, so perhaps she could let her mind wander a bit more…

Kelsi's mind was not the only one drifting during that class.

* * *

Ryan played with his sister's hair while the teacher kept talking. Luckily for him, Mrs. Spencer seemed to have a soft spot for the twins, so she wouldn't reprimand him for not paying attention. History lesson was the only class he shared with Sharpay and he spent most of it messing with the girl's hair.

He looked in Kelsi's direction for a couple of minutes. She seemed to be lost in her own world but at the same time she seemed nervous; due the rehearsals, he supposed. He watched Chad whispering something to her and his blood boiled. He sighed. He might as well get used to it, because he had been 'smart' enough to tell her he just wanted to be her 'friend'.

Which was beyond stupidity and he knew it. However, he wasn't willing to face another heartbreak anytime soon. It was too painful. And yet, he thought that, as soon as she decided to 'move on' his heart would be torn into even smaller pieces.

Sharpay turned his attention to him and glared lightly; her subtle way of telling him to stop ruffling her hair. He smiled sheepishly and went back to his staring.

He loved the way Kelsi's hair fell across her back, looking so soft and tempting. He had always had this… 'thing' for girl's hair. And the brunette's… well, it was just so very enchanting!

He let his head rest against the table and sighed. Another hour to go…

* * *

"Are you sure you can do this?" Sharpay gripped his arm firmly before they entered the auditorium. Ryan held her stare and smiled a bit unsure.

"I can. It's just not gonna be easy"

The girl smiled and gave him a quick peck on the cheek "Just remember, I'm here for you"

* * *

Kelsi walked down the hall, feeling more anxious. She didn't want to be in the auditorium alone with the Evans twins but she didn't seem to have any other option. Troy was talking with his father and the rest of the team, discussing practices or something like that. On the other hand, Gabriella was with Taylor and the rest of the scholastic team, talking about… well… 'braniac things' that the small girl didn't understand nor did she care to.

She opened the door and taking a deep breath, entered. As she suspected, the twins were already there, sitting on the stage. Sharpay was busy reapplying her make-up while Ryan listened to some music on his i-pod. Both greeted her with a small smile (although the girl's one was resentful and the boy's was hopeful)

"Hi guys" she said, smiling lightly "ready for another year of long rehearsals?"

"I was born ready" Sharpay argued, smirking "Sadly, I can't say the same for Ms. Goody-two-shoes and Mr. Lovesick-puppy"

Oh, so she had given Gabby and Troy a new nickname. How lovely! (note the sarcasm) "So I should guess you're still angry…?"

"Kelsi dear, I'm pissed off, but that's just natural. Besides, you're the one who would be regretting choosing them over us by the end of the year" she smirked more, before standing up and leaving towards the change rooms.

Was that a threat? Kelsi went pale. What was Sharpay planning now? "I wouldn't worry about her" Ryan voice interrupted her thoughts and she focused her attention on him "everything will be fine. I promise I won't let her ruin it"

The brunette smiled but she had to admit she was having a hard time believing Ryan. After all, he had already shown her just how far he was willing to go to support his twin. Still, her love for him was stronger than any logic she had left.

She sat next to him, feeling awkward. He seemed to be having the same problem, as he stared at the ceiling, pointly ignoring her. "We've got such a long way to go…" she whispered, not noticing she was saying it aloud.

"I beg your pardon?"

"Uh?" she blushed, realizing she had voiced her thoughts "oh, nothing. It's just… well, we said we will be friends but… umm…"

"It's not gonna be easy" he shrugged "but we'll make it, right?"

"Right" _Wrong_. Kelsi wanted to slap her 'conscience'. It wasn't being helpful at all. "So… umm… have you already seen the scripts?"

"No. Mrs. Darbus…"

"Where are Mr. Bolton and Ms. Montez?" the drama teacher had just walked into the auditorium and she was looking around, searching for her 'stars'. "And where is Ms. Evans?"

"I'm here" Sharpay said, returning from the changing rooms "and Troy is with Coach Bolton and Montez is with her braniac friends"

She really despised Gabriella and Kelsi found it somewhat hilarious. Deep down, she knew both girls were quite similar… even if Sharpay liked to hide her kind nature.

"I thought I've already had a discussion with them about timing?" she said, glaring slightly at Kelsi and the girl gulped.

"It won't happen again, Mrs. Darbus" she said, nervously playing with her hair.

"I really hope so"

And the composer knew that was a real threat.

* * *

"So, now that Mr. Bolton and Ms. Montez have been kind enough to honor us with their presence…" both Gabby and Troy blushed, realizing the drama teacher was very angry at both of them "we might begin with the reading of the scripts. Ms. Nielson, if you please give us a quick summary"

"Of course" the pianist stood up, nervously and Troy gave her and encouraging smile that made her blush madly "so, umm, the story begins with the arrival of Minnie to New York and… well, she…"

Ryan grinned foolishly, missing completely Kelsi's words but feeling enchanted by the way she looked. Dear Lord, he was getting more pathetic with each passing day!

Definitely, being just her friend was going to be too damn difficult!

* * *

After reading the scripts, Mrs. Darbus had suggested they begin practicing the first scenes. Troy and Kelsi where having a very hard time, both watching their 'other-halves' interacting with each other; Gabby acting like a lovesick girl and Ryan being absolutely charming and Casanova-like.

Sharpay stood on the other side of the stage, waiting for her turn to appear on scene and watching with curiosity her brother's interaction with Gabriella. In a way, the girl was Ryan's type: smart, pretty, popular and, if she wanted to, bossy enough. Which was potentially dangerous.

Now, don't get her wrong. Of course that she would like better if her twin 'moved on' instead of being helplessly infatuated with Kelsi. But, at the same time, she realized that was just not going to happen. Montez would be a good distraction and maybe he could 'fall' for her; yet, a deep love like the one he once felt for the brunette composer? Nah, she didn't think so!

And in the end, he would only get himself more hurt. Moreover, there was no way in hell that Sharpay was accepting Ms. Goody as her new sister-in-law.

Oh, she had so much work to get done and so little time!

* * *

So... I know this took too long and was way too short. I also realize I said I was going to speed things up a bit, but this chapter... it's just a filler chapter, I believe.

Next chapie will be up shortly. Although next one will be filled with angst, drama and... Ryella & Jelsi. Please don't kill me!!!

So, be nice and leave your opinion. Seriously people, if it wasn't for you I wouldn't have get this far!! Thanks a million for reading! See you soon!


	45. I don't wanna move on

New chappie!! It's quite long, I believe, but I liked it! LOL.

So, thanks to my reviewers: digigirl02, jenpen1027, krfan, KiNoMoTo18, talkstoangels77, JdF and Dramione x3.

BTW, I should probably warn you I have been watching far too much 'dancing with the stars', so, any 'obscure' reference to that sort of thing... well, I just couldn't help it!!

HSM belongs to Disney.

* * *

Chapter 45.

I don't wanna move on.

"Morning Kelsi"

"Morning Jason"

Funny, how things were working in his favor. He had wanted for so long a chance to talk to Kelsi and now finally, luck was on his side, making the brunette befriend all his friends, giving him the perfect excuse to spend time with her.

"So, how are rehearsals going?"

The composer frowned. "Not so good. Gabby keeps having many problems with the choreography" but that wasn't really what bothered her. Problem was how much time she and Ryan were spending… "Still, I believe everything would work just fine"

"Great" completely missing the girl's distress, the boy continued grinning, feeling quite lucky for being able to be so close to her "I was wondering… umm… how long do rehearsals last on, let's say, Friday's afternoon?"

"Until 7 o'clock, mostly" she answered, not paying too much attention to him "sometimes 'til 8. It depends of how many scenes we manage to finish"

"Oh, let me help you with those!" he exclaimed, realizing Kelsi was having some trouble with all the books she was supposed to carry to her next class.

"Thanks Jason" she offered him a kind smile and he felt like melting.

"Never mind it, Kels. It's a pleasure helping you"

Oh, sure it was!

* * *

Ryan knew he shouldn't be eavesdropping Kelsi's conversation, not only because he had no right to do so, but also because it would only help to hurt him. She was no longer his to take care of and even when she was, he hadn't been careful enough with her.

So, he guessed, it was just plain wrong he was spying on her and Jason. Yet, he couldn't help it; the other boy's intentions were crystal-clear and Ryan was quite surprised the composer hadn't realized them. Then again, Kelsi hardly ever realized when someone was flirting with her.

He sighed. This was too much trouble; he should just ask her back. In any case, he was quite confident she would, even if he didn't actually beg. However, there was also his pride and self-love to take into consideration. He loved her, true, but as selfish as it might sound, he loved himself more.

They had such a long way to go…

* * *

The play started with a beautiful song, being sing by Minnie (aka Gabriella's role) and Roland (aka Ryan), which also meant they were making a small dance. Kelsi hadn't given too much thought at this fact while she wrote the musical; she liked the song and its soft, kinda sensual rhythm. It was pretty much a 'rumba' and if things had worked as they were supposed to, it would have been Sharpay with someone else dancing it, instead of Ryan and Gabby.

The chorography Ryan was putting on was very beautiful and in a way, very sensual. He looked great while doing it; Gabby was a having a bit more of trouble, since she had never danced like that before. Still, together, they looked marvelous. Very stylized, with great chemistry and some… 'magnetism'.

So, in case you were wondering, nor Troy nor Kelsi were thrilled.

"Does he have to hold her so close?" Troy murmured, angrily, clenching his teeth and Kelsi patted lightly his back, knowing exactly how he was feeling. She had always hated seeing Ryan setting choreographies because, in any case, dancing is quite… intimate and, well, she didn't like girls getting that close to her boyfriend! However, she had never felt as jealous as she felt now, watching him with Gabriella.

The girl was laughing as she kept missing her steps and Ryan made a joke or two about it. It was quite obvious it would take her a while to nail the whole choreography, but she was confident enough she would make it.

Hopefully, it would be before she destroyed Troy's and Kelsi's nerves…

* * *

"And one-two-three. Watch your steps Gabby. No-no, you're too tense; relax. Trust me, I'm not gonna let you drop!"

Gabby let out a nervous laughter and Ryan joined her. After 3 weeks of rehearsing the choreography, she almost had it. She just needed to relax, since she looked a bit stiff whenever he pulled her close.

"We turn and then… aha, almost there. One-two-ouch!"

"Oh my god, Ryan, I'm so sorry!"

She had stepped on his feet quite ungently and now she was blushing from embarrassment. Sharpay tried to repress a laugh and Kelsi huffed. She couldn't handle it anymore. Troy must ask Gabby out or she would be killing her!

"Don't worry, I'm fine"

"Are you sure? I'm really, really…"

"We're never going to finish if you keep messing it up, Montez" Sharpay stated, her momentary laughter gone "Move Ryan, I'll handle her"

"What?!" Gabriella seemed confused and offended at the same time. Ryan let her go and Sharpay took his place, immediately positioning herself to start dancing.

"I'll lead" the blond informed her and with a sharp movement instructed Kelsi to start playing once more. Gabriella decided to comply, trying to avoid a big discussion "And one-two-three. Don't look down! One-two-three, faster! One-two, focus!"

So, Sharpay was a tough teacher. But they had to admit, her method was working way much better than Ryan's.

"Wow, who would have thought Sharpay could be such an incredible dance instructor?" Troy asked, clearly surprised, with a big grin plastered on his face.

"You don't know half of it…" Ryan argued, leaning casually against the piano, and looking even better than when dancing (from Kelsi's point of view) "Gabby looks more relaxed, don't you think?"

"I believe you make her nervous" Kelsi stated, making her fingers run across the piano's keys as gracefully as both girls did on the dance floor.

"Why would I?" Ryan asked, absent-minded.

"Oh, I don't know! Maybe you hold her too close?" suggested Troy, jealousy dripping from every word.

"Jealous, Troy?" the other asked, with a smirk "well, as far as I know, you haven't taken her out of the market, so…"

"What do you mean?" the jock seemed distressed and the pianist eyed them both funny. This could get nasty.

"You know exactly what I mean" the blond uttered, smirking. After that, he winked and went back to the stage, where he politely asked his sister to give him Gabby back.

Troy's and Kelsi's jaws hit the floor at the same time and both glared daggers at the couple. How dare he?!

* * *

"You have officially lost it"

Sharpay's statement wasn't unexpected. Ryan had been waiting for it the whole afternoon and even him had to admit that she might be right. Because, if he had been in his right mind, he wouldn't have been flirting with Gabriella Montez, especially not in front of Kelsi!

"I would say so"

"Do you even like her?!"

"Well she's… cute. And funny. And sweet. And quite smart…"

"I forbid it!" the female screamed, losing the little patience she had left. Her brother laughed and she sighed dramatically "I'm telling you Ryan, that girl is gonna be your ruin"

"Oh, come on Shar! I do understand you don't like Gabby but that's a bit over the top"

"Not Gabriella. Kelsi" he eyed her and she rested her hand on his arm "admit it Ry, you're just doing this as payback for all her flirting with Cross-boy"

She was right, of course. No use on contradicting her. "I need to move on" he argued, staring outside the car's window.

The girl shook her head. Yes, he needed to do so. But that was not the right way to do it.

* * *

"Morning!"

Kelsi smiled at the boy who had just approached her. She closed her locker's door and waited for him to be at her side before returning the greeting "Morning, Zeke"

The jock looked around, suddenly concerned. He took a deep breath before telling her the small 'speech' he had been preparing for a while "So… I need to tell you something. Ask you something. Tell you and ask you something" He seemed nervous; Kelsi could read it all across his features. She nodded her head, inviting him to continue."It's about… well… you do realize Jason likes you, right?"

"What?!"

She didn't. Great, the girl was so oblivious "You and I, young miss, are having a conversation about boys. I'm under the impression your mother hasn't prepare you enough for the outside world" he stated, crossing his arms "nor have your friends"

She chuckled, because of the sarcastic tone but she was a bit apprehensive. This couldn't be happening. Not now, when she was trying so hard to rebuild her relationship with Ryan; granted, she wasn't making too much of a progress but…

"Zeke, I really…"

"I just thought I should warn you. So just you don't make something stupid like going out on a date with him, disguised as a friendly 'just hanging out'"

She blushed and shook her head "That's not gonna happen to me ever ever again…"

"Hi Kels!"

Zeke rolled his eyes. Forget it, she was doomed "Hi Jason" came her answer, smiling in a very charming way "What's up?"

"Well… actually I was wondering, what are you doing on Friday's night?"

"Nothing much, really. We've got rehearsal, but not big deal…"

"Great! I mean, I thought that maybe we could… umm… watch a movie or something?"

"Sure. I…"

Doomed he said! She just didn't know how to reject a guy!

* * *

Gabriella's squeal could be heard a thousand of miles around. Taylor was giggling like a madwoman and so was Martha. Kelsi regretted even telling them.

"Girls, please… It's not a big deal"

"Not a big deal? HE ASKED YOU OUT! Of course it's a big deal!" stated Taylor, matter-of-factly "so, any thoughts of what are you wearing?"

"I beg your pardon?"

"Well, since it's a date I thought that you would like to dress up…"

"I guess…"

"So? What are you wearing?"

Kelsi had very little experience when it came to dating. When she and Ryan went out she never felt the urge to dress up all nicely, even if Sharpay and her mother kept advising her to. Then, with Michel, she had thought about her outfit a bit more, but she never concerned herself too much about it…

"I… don't know?" she offered and her friends huffed.

"We'll help you" Gabriella stated, still grinning like a fool "you'll look amazing, I promise"

Somehow, the perspective wasn't very encouraging…

* * *

Ryan cursed his bad luck and his good hearing. It was never his intention to overhear the girls' conversation. He just happened to be sitting close to them. So it seemed Kelsi had decided to move on. And he had been fooled once again. He had thought she wanted them to go back together but now he saw (quite clearly) that it was never her intention. She really just wanted them to be friends or, at least, civilized to each other.

He sighed. Well then, he might as well do the same. No point of tormenting himself with the old memories; it was time to put everything behind him.

So, who should his next 'conquest' be?

* * *

Gabriella knew Ryan was leaning too close to her, yet she didn't mind. There was something very nice about the boy's presence. Whenever he touched her, she was always left with a very warm sensation. She often reprimanded herself for these thoughts; because, even if she wasn't officially with Troy, she always felt like her interactions with Ryan were… well…

Like cheating.

Still, it was hard to fight her instincts. She let him got closer to her, enjoying the boy's subtle flirting. Yes, she realized he was flirting but she didn't mind. As any other woman, she believed it was always nice to know she had an admirer.

The 'scaring' thing was what she felt towards him. He was cute and charming, but Gabby couldn't bring herself to trust him completely. After all, he was Sharpay's brother. _Tell me who you hang out with and I'll tell you who you are_.

"Gabby?" he whispered in her ear and she felt shivers traveling down her spine. Damn, this boy knew how to talk to a woman!

"Yes?" her voice was a barely audible whisper and Ryan couldn't repress a wolfish grin. He had her exactly where he wanted her.

"I believe your equations aren't right" he whispered and the female raised her head; she clearly hadn't been expecting that. He smirked "right here, you see? A very small adding mistake" he had placed an arm around her, so he could point at her mistake and he felt her stiffening as her breath quickened. His smirk got wider.

"Oh, right" she murmured, erasing her result, although Ryan was quite sure she didn't even know if he was telling her the truth "thanks, Ryan"

"You're welcome" he said, smiling "you seem distracted, though. Is something bothering you?"

"Umm? No, not really" she was blushing a bit and the blond found that adorable. It had been so long since he found a girl's blush 'adorable'…!

"Are you sure? Because, even when we rehearse…" again, he was standing too close, making her more nervous.

"No, no, I'm perfectly fine!" she immediately exclaimed, now blushing ten different shades of red and the boy decided to give her a break.

"If you say so…" He turned his attention to his own work but he kept smirking for the rest of the class.

This should be easy.

* * *

"She's taken, Evans"

Ryan smiled innocently at Taylor's accusation. Of course Gabby also realized he was flirting with her, she just chose not to acknowledge the fact. However, that didn't mean that her 'friends' weren't going to say something about it.

"I'm not following you, Tay" he replied, looking all sweet and innocent. Difficult not to fall for his façade, but Taylor was no fool. She knew he understood her perfectly well.

"Gabriella. Your Casanova's techniques are not going to work with her"

He smirked "You think so?" the female glared lightly and Ryan let out a light-hearted chuckle "Well, maybe so. Yet, you can't blame for trying, huh?"

"I'm warning you…"

"Don't. Seriously, don't" his tone was firm and it made Taylor's confidence quiver a bit "If it ease your mind, I'm not planning just to mess around with your friend"

"She's with Troy"

"Oh, as far as I'm concerned, that's not official"

"It will be. Soon" she argued, crossing her arms and Ryan shrugged.

"Well, until then…" he smirked a bit more "I'll see you around, Tay"

And he left. The girl sighed. Troy really needed to act quickly. Gabby might be infatuated with him, but that didn't mean that she could resist Ryan too long…

Especially when he was trying so hard.

* * *

While Ryan kept making advances on Gabriella, Jason was doing the same with Kelsi. He had already asked her out and she had said yes, so the boy thought that things were heading in the right direction. Unless he did something particularly stupid, they should be together by the end of the month.

He just wondered why Zeke seemed so troubled with that. He and Kelsi were close and Jason knew it. Even before the whole 'audition-deal', the brunette and the jock had been close acquaintances. Jason doubted that anything ever happened between them, mostly because of Zeke's crush on Sharpay. Then again, stranger things had happened…

However, Jason also doubted it was a mere jealousy matter. Zeke seemed seriously distressed. They were good friends, best friends even, so Jason couldn't understand why the other wouldn't be happy for him.

On the other hand, Zeke was also having a belief's crisis. He knew for how long Jason had liked Kelsi and he guessed they deserved a shot to be together. Happy and together. But he also felt some sort of… debt with the youngest Evans twin. So he thought that he should do his best to keep Kelsi from throwing herself into someone else's arms.

Then again, everyone deserves to be happy. In most breakups, this means the chance to move on. Nevertheless, in this particular case, it might mean the chance to go back together… Zeke doubted Kelsi would be happy with anybody that wasn't Ryan. By dating someone else, she would just be hurting herself, her new 'boyfriend' and Ryan, of course.

He could felt Jason's gaze over him and knew that his friend wanted (needed) some sort of explanation for his behavior. Zeke couldn't tell him the truth, not today, probably never. But, what was he supposed to say?

Only time would tell…

* * *

Sharpay was not idiot and even if she didn't share many classes with her twin, she knew exactly what was going on. She didn't need to hear the gossips (although that had helped her to verify her hypothesis) to knew about all the relationships that might bloom in a few days.

She tapped her foot recklessly, thinking in her course of action. First things first, she needed to get Montez out of the way. Meaning she was about to 'lose' Troy to her but she didn't mind. At this point, she didn't care what she needed to do to keep the girl away from her brother.

Then, she would face a rather unhappy Ryan. Not that he really cared for Gabriella, but she seemed to be a good replacement for his last girlfriend. Making him understand that moving on didn't necessarily mean getting a new girlfriend wasn't going to be easy.

And finally… Kelsi. What should she do about her? Jason was after her even before the 'Michael-incident'. He wasn't going to give up that easily. And the brunette wasn't going to make him, because she seemed to share Ryan's idea of moving on equal to new companion.

So many things to do indeed…

* * *

On Friday's morning, Zeke walked down the halls, minding his own business, when someone grabbed him from the back of his shirt and pulled him into the janitor's closet. He stood still, having once been pulled there by a very distressed girl and thinking that it was the same female the one who had 'tackled him'.

It wasn't. Actually, the girl he was facing was the woman he would have killed to be in the janitor's closet with, under different circumstances.

"Hi Shar" he said, not knowing what else to do or say. This was way too strange for him.

She rolled her eyes. He was so lucky she couldn't do everything on her own; otherwise, she wouldn't be talking to him "I need a favor" No small talk; straight to the point.

"Anything for you, princess" the words had left his mouth before he was even aware of it. He knew he shouldn't be so compliant; especially because she tended to abuse the power she held over him, but he couldn't help it. For her, he was the most obedient slave in the whole world.

"I need you to keep an eye on Kelsi and Jason for the next, let's say, month. I need to know…" she interrupted herself, reading too many emotions in the boy's eyes.

Zeke sighed, tilting his head lightly, wondering what to do. Jason was his friend and under normal circumstances, he wouldn't betray his friend's trust. Then again, when it came to Sharpay…

"Something's already happened" she whispered, having read him as an open book. Slowly, he nodded his head and stared at her directly in the eye, trying to make her understand the difficult situation she was putting him in. Finally, she sighed too "What should I tell Ryan?" the question was rhetorical and only meant for her to answer, but the jock couldn't help to smile a bit.

The soft and kind tone and the concern that her eyes held were the kind of stuff that made Zeke so deeply infatuated with Sharpay. She could be nice and compassionate, even if she liked to hide it. She wasn't doing this only for her brother's sake, but for Kelsi's too. She understood, as much as he did, in how many ways they could get hurt and hurt 'innocent parties'. And that was very remarkable.

She looked at him and the fright he saw in her eyes made him want to hold her close and never let go "Okay then, there's nothing left to…" she said but was quickly interrupted when he kissed her cheek very lightly, startling her. She placed one of her delicate hands over said cheek and raised an eyebrow questioningly.

"I knew you were a kindhearted soul, Ice Princess" he smiled and decided to leave her alone with her thoughts. She had too many things to figure out.

Sharpay stood inside the closet, her cheek still warm from the gentle and brief contact of the boy's lips. How dare he - especially now, when she had so many other important things on her mind - to do that to her?! She sighed. Damn, she was still as pathetic as she was when she first met him!

Oh well, everything might just be for the best.

* * *

Later that day, Sharpay found herself unable to stop the course of things and she was forced to endure seeing her brother flirting endlessly with Gabriella, under Troy's attentive glare and Kelsi's heartbroken glace.

She also saw Jason's advances on her ex-sister-in-law and resolved she could do nothing to prevent them from getting together. She shared a few conversations with Zeke about them and finally, she decided not to concern herself for the composer. She was old enough to know what she was doing.

But…

"Why don't you do yourself a favor and ask her back?"

If Ryan heard her, he pretended not to. Sharpay sighed, feeling defeated already. But she would not surrender. Not yet. So, instead of keeping silence, she pressed the matter. "Forgive her already! Resentment won't take you anyway and the only thing you will accomplish is…"

"I don't think you're the most accurate person to advice me, sister" his answer was cold and rather harsh. Sharpay frowned.

"On the contrary; because I know exactly just how difficult it is to pretend you don't care when all you want to do is…"

"Honestly, sis, I don't want to hear this"

"Why?!"

"Because…"

Sharpay would never know with which crazy made-up excuse her twin was about to answer, because in that exact moment, the door of the auditorium opened and Kelsi entered, followed by Jason, both of them laughing. The kind of nervous laughter that people share when they like each other and haven't acknowledged their feelings just yet.

Kelsi stared at them, surprised and the blond could read some sort of fear in her features. Sharpay looked at her brother, who just gave her a significant glance and left, not even greeting the new comers. The blond female sighed. She knew exactly what that look meant.

There was no chance of turning back. Well then, she would not longer waste her time trying to help.

* * *

So… how did you like it? As I said, it had a bit of Ryella and Jelsi. Please don't kill me!! I didn't know how much of a Ryella shipper I was until I wrote this… And I'm not sure this is very realistic…

But don't worry, I'm an even bigger Ryelsi fan so they should be back together… eventually. LOL

Please, let me know what do you think. I really hope this is making sense…

Thanks for reading. See you soon!


	46. The start of something new

Hello, darlings!! Here's the new chapie!! I hope you like it, even though last chapie some of you wanted to kill me for all the Ryella and Jelsi part… Well, if it eases your mind, I should say I won't be writing Ryella for a while (not until I reach the second movie, at least) sadly, same can't be said for Jelsi…

So, thanks to my beloved reviewers: digigirl02, krfan, KiNoMoTo18, jenpen1027, JdF, anothersmallperson and Dramione x3.

HSM belongs to Disney.

* * *

Chapter 46.

The start of something new.

Friday night. Finally. Did she really want to do this? Maybe not. Maybe yes. Who knew? Perhaps it was her best chance. Her only chance to ever get over Ryan. Sure, she doubted Jason was the type of guy she could have a stable relationship with, but…

_That's cruel._

Yes, it was. Was she just using him? Well, not exactly. Jason was nice, funny, caring. He liked her and tried his best to be a perfect gentleman for her. And she… well… she appreciated that.

_So, since when you're a copy-cat from your beloved __ex sister-in-law?_

Stupid conscience. It was not use at all.

* * *

They had arrived at her home at 7.30. Kelsi wanted to change her clothes; she didn't feel very comfortable with the outfit Taylor, Gabby and Martha had picked but she wore it to school because they insisted. Jason laughed when he heard the whole story and agreed to stop at her place.

Therefore, now the boy was sitting in the living room with Mrs. Nielson who was watching a football's game on TV while complaining quite loudly because her team was losing.

A commercial started and the woman turned her attention to the 'guest'. She hadn't been paying attention when her daughter introduced them, so she really didn't know who the boy was and what was he doing there.

"So… which was your name?"

"Jason. Jason Cross" he said, shaking her hand and smiling, trying to give a good impression.

"Pleased to meet you, Jason. So, what are your intentions with my daughter?" okay, maybe that was a little blunt. But hey, who could blame her? Her baby-girl had just walked out of a relationship with her heart broken; she didn't want some boy taking advantage of her!

"Oh, I… umm… I sort of… I… I like her very much?" his nervousness was a good signal and Mrs. Nielson smiled gently, making him relax a bit. Actually, he relaxed a lot, thinking the older woman's smile was pretty much like Kelsi's. "I was thinking of… dating her?"

Mrs. Nielson frowned a bit. He seemed like a nice guy, but Kelsi was nowhere near to be fit to start dating again. "Well, I believe…"

"I'm ready!" the brunette girl appeared at the stairs, grinning. Jason stood up and turned to face her, his face practically glowing from happiness. Mrs. Nielson sighed. This would not end nicely…

"Let's go" Jason suggested, walking towards the stairs and offering his arm to the youngest female "thank you for your hospitality, Mrs. Nielson"

"Don't bring her back too late!" the older exclaimed, her attention apparently back to the game. Kelsi giggled a bit before leaving and her mother sighed worriedly.

Indeed, this wouldn't have a pleasant ending.

* * *

By the time Kelsi arrived home, she was feeling tired and all she wanted to do was go to sleep. However, things weren't going to be that trouble-free and the brunette knew it. Even before she walked into her room and found her parents sitting on her bed, she knew they were having a 'talk'.

"Can't we do this tomorrow?" she asked, while taking off her shoes, giving her father a pleading look. The man shook his head lightly, smiling in a rather sad manner.

"Kels, we're just worried about you" he stated.

"I know, but I really…"

"Now listen, young miss. And listen carefully, 'cause I'm just saying this once: I forbid you too start dating this boy, because you're just gonna hurt him and hurt yourself!" _as blunt as ever_ Mr. Nielson thought, looking at his wife; but then again, no one said that Samantha Nielson was the best 'love-advice' giver in the whole world…

"Mom, we're just…"

"You're not just 'hanging out'! Don't try to convince of that once again, missy!" the oldest female exclaimed, crossing her arms over her chest "Seriously dear, I don't think you're ready to have another boyfriend just yet"

"Mom, I…"

"Sam, can you give us a minute?" Mr. Nielson decided to step in, because his wife really had no idea of how to deal with a teenager daughter who is going through a rather hard heartbreak…

Mrs. Nielson wanted to argue but decided against it in the last second; instead she stood up and left, giving a reproachful look to her daughter before exiting the room.

"Kelsi, sit" ordered the man and the brunette girl obeyed, sighing. This was going to be one of a hellish night… "What your mother meant to say is that we're worried that you're just going to 'use' this boy to forget about Ryan. You see, there's a whole process when trying to move on and…"

"Dad…" she rolled her eyes. Didn't they know her well enough to believe that she had already thought about that? Didn't they understand her need to forget about everything that had happened before last Christmas' break?

"Don't interrupt me, darling" he argued, resting a hand on her shoulder "as I was saying, you can not simply move on to the next boy and forget about everything that happened before him. Because for a while you'll be happy and you'll think you have 'moved on'; but the truth is that, deep inside, you still miss the one you lose. And Kelsi, sweetie, unless you can forgive yourself and Ryan about the whole failure that your relationship turned out to be, you're not gonna be able to go on with your life. You see, if you seek for a healthy new relationship, first you gotta…"

"Forgive and forget?" how many times had she heard and told herself that? She lost track so long ago…

"You can never forget someone that you loved, honey. But forgive… that's important. That's vital. If you can't forgive, then you can't move ahead"

Kelsi closed her eyes, feeling tears streaming down her cheeks already. "It just seems easier…" she whispered, resting her head against her father's shoulder "forget about him and date Jason… I mean, his a sweet guy and…"

"You said yourself, darling. He's a sweet guy. Does he deserve to be used by you?" It sounded so much worse when someone else said it. The composer shook her head, sobbing harder and her father hugged her tighter "Shh, don't cry. We're here for you…"

"Sure we are" Mrs. Nielson was back, holding a big tee pot "you can count with us for everything, baby-girl. We'll do the best we can to help you to get out of this mess"

She sat next to her daughter and hugged her too. Kelsi smiled a bit; glad to be having this little moment with her parents. She was going to need all the help she could get…

However, her bigger concern right then was: what was she telling Jason?

* * *

She couldn't bring herself to tell him anything. Not a lie, not the truth, not a single thing. And God, she knew she was going to regret it!

To make her problem worse, February came soon enough and Kelsi found herself getting all worked up thinking about Valentine's Day. She supposed she shouldn't worry; she didn't have a boyfriend, anyway. But that thought, instead of cheering her up was making feel even more miserable.

On the other hand, the Wildcats were also having their very own love-problems.

Chad had finally asked Taylor to be his girlfriend and they both had talked Troy into asking Gabby the same. Of course they were already all lovey-dovey with each other, but it was time to make it official. Troy was freaked out; yet, with a bit of help from his friends, he had this very big plan to ask Gabby out.

Still, the Wildcats' Capitan thought he had a big obstacle to overcome; namely, a certain, really sweet and handsome, blond boy.

* * *

Ryan had been wondering for a while what he wanted to do about Gabby. The girl was sweet and pretty and maybe things could work out. Then again, he had to admit (even if it was only to himself) that he was still madly in love with Kelsi. He could not just throw all his feelings away and forget about everything. It wasn't just how it worked.

He had completely given up hope of ever forgetting her. Everyday he spent rehearsing with the young pianist, his mind kept playing dirty tricks on him, reminding him of the moments they spent together, in that same room, talking, laughing, hugging, kissing. He couldn't help to fall in love with her all over again…

And at the same time, he hated her with a dark passion. He hated her because she kept bringing Jason to rehearsals, and they kept talking and joking. He hated her because she didn't know (or simply didn't care) about the many emotions that stirred inside him every time he saw them together. He hated her because she kept driving him against the wall and forcing him (in a way) to throw himself at Gabriella.

Ironically, hating her just made him love her even more. It was a vicious circle; a never ending story that would make him more miserable with every passing day.

He needed to break free. He needed a fresh start. But, how? Apparently, getting a new girlfriend was not going to work, neither trying to hate her. So, what? How? When?

Time would give the answer… A rather dark and gloomy answer…

* * *

Gabriella realized when Ryan stopped flirting with her. It was a gradual process but she saw every stage of it. She didn't know what she felt about that. She and Troy still had something going on, but she had to admit that she enjoyed the blond's attentions… So maybe…

She didn't worry herself about it for too long, though. Soon enough, everyone in the whole school started gossiping about Troy's big plans to ask her out and she decided that she was going to give it a shot. After all, she liked Troy very much; so, nothing wrong with trying, right?

Besides, Ryan wasn't really her type. Although they had a weird (but good) chemistry on stage, she wasn't sure she liked him like that…

Thus, by the time Troy actually asked, Gabby had had a lot of time to think of her answer, make a balance of pros and cons and had made a decision.

Even if, for the rest of the world, it was plain obvious she was going to say 'yes'.

* * *

Ryan was in the auditorium when Troy made the 'big question'. He heard a rumor about it and decided he didn't want to see. Not because he cared too much about Gabby but because he wasn't on the mood. It's never nice to see lovey-dovey couples when you're by yourself…

He sat next to the piano and stared at the keys for the longest time. Memories stared to arise; yet, he was used to it and didn't feel particularly bad. He closed his eyes and sighed. There were so many great memories that he cherished and most of them had happened right by that piano. Like the time he gave Kelsi his baby-blue hat.

He wondered if she still had it. Probably, she didn't seem like the type who get rid everything that a boyfriend ever gave her. He sighed. Slowly, he started playing a song and immediately hated himself for it.

_**Everyday, of our lives/ wanna find you there/ wanna hold on tight…**_

What had happened to that? What had happened to everything they said, they promised, they dreamt of? Had it just be a childish dream? A high school's romance that was never meant to last? A little crush?

_**Gonna run/ while we're young/ and keep the faith…**_

Faith is a funny thing. Where does the line between hope and foolishness lie? So difficult to determine… and right then, Ryan couldn't bring himself to hope for the best out of fear of being let down once again.

_**Everyday/**__**From right now,/gonna use our voices and scream out loud/Take my hand/ together we will celebrate**_

Celebrate what? He let out a bitter laugh. Seriously, what was left to celebrate? Their whole relationship had been a farce, a joke, a big fat cruel lie…

And lying was so damn wrong…

* * *

Which each passing year, Kelsi hated that ridiculous flower-chocolate sending tradition even more. This particular year it was just reminding her of how much she missed Ryan and waking up old memories she had thought she had managed to put in the back of her head.

Gabby and Taylor were giggling madly while Troy and Chad presented them a big rose bouquet. Kelsi smiled, resting her head on her palm, thinking. Ryan didn't like roses because he thought they were too clichéd. Kelsi agreed with that but she loved those flowers. They had such a nice aroma and pretty soft petals…

"Something on your mind?"

"Huh?" Martha was giving her a meaningful smile and the composer found herself blushing, not even knowing way. "I don't understand what…"

Martha chuckled "Well, you seemed to be daydreaming and I was just wondering who makes you smile like that"

"I…" the brunette blushed more and the other girl chuckled. Gabby and Taylor decided to join the conversation in that precise moment.

"Oh, I think I know who does" said Taylor with a wink "a certain boy who happens to play basketball with our boyfriends…"

The girls giggled and Kelsi smiled gently, thinking of how wrong they were. She never thought of Jason; most of her daily thoughts rotated around a certain blond that her 'friends' would never even imagine. "So, Kels, what are you doing today after school? Hot date?" asked Gabby winking and the others giggled more. The brunette was about to answer with a flat 'no' when someone appeared next to her.

"Hi girls" greeted Jason and the females burst into hysterics, much to the boy's confusion. Still, he kept smiling and turned his attention to Kelsi "Hi Kels. I… well…" he seemed nervous and the pianist dreaded the words that were about to come out of his mouth. _Please no_… "This are for you"

And he offered her an enormous rose bouquet. A white roses bouquet. Realization hit her immediately and for a second she forgot how to breathe. _This can't be happening_. "You… you were the one who sent me roses every year?!"

Jason nodded timidly and Kelsi went pale. He had liked her all along and now he had actually gotten the change to ask her out… _DAMN-DAMN-DAMN! _

Jason seemed to be thinking about saying something else but just then Chad appeared out of nowhere and dragged him to the jock's table. Taylor glared at him and he chuckled, blowing her a kiss. She just glared more.

"I'm killing that boy" the female stated and Gabriella and Martha laughed "Kels, are you alright?" she asked, concerned, noticing how absent the brunette seemed.

"Gotta go" she whispered and ran away. The girl stared at her surprised but after a while, they shrugged. They figured she just needed some time alone.

Indeed she did…

* * *

Mrs. Darbus was rambling about one thing or another but no one was really listening. Classes were almost over and the girls just couldn't wait to be off on their dates with their boyfriends. Same could be said about the boys but they were trying to 'play cool' because boys are not supposed to be that corny.

Ryan was playing with Sharpay's hair once again; it seemed to ease him. The girl had decided to let him be and was looking around, bored. Ms. Goody-goody was officially with Troy now, which meant she could no longer flirt with said boy, making the class even more boring. Teasing Troy was always so much fun…

Suddenly, Kelsi caught her eye. The composer was writing something on a piece of paper and she seemed to be pouring her whole heart in it. How did Sharpay know this? Well, Kelsi was very easy to read and she was very good at reading people so…

Jason raised his hand to make some question and the blond female rolled her eyes. The boy was the class' buffoon and he always seemed to have the need of saying something particularly random during Mrs. Darbus lecture.

"Yes, Mr. Cross?" said the older woman, knowing full well what was about to happen; but deciding to amuse her students.

"I have a very important question to ask, Mrs. Darbus" he stated, with a serious face that could only mean trouble. Again, Sharpay rolled her eyes and so did the drama teacher.

"I guess that since you have already interrupted me; you should go ahead and ask, Mr. Cross. Class is almost over, anyway"

Jason nodded his head, smiling nervously and looked around for his friend's support. All the jocks gave him the 'thumbs up' and Sharpay suspected something big was about to happen. Something that was about to affect her brother deeply…

She turned around almost immediately, her whole attention on Ryan. He seemed to be thinking the same and she took his hand. "Now listen to me, bro. Focus your whole attention on me…" she started talking about random stuff, trying to distract Ryan, hoping against hope that…

"Well, my question is intended for a very special girl" Jason started and Taylor, Gabriella and Martha squealed at the same time, making the rest of the class giggle "So… umm… I…" he gulped, feeling beyond anxious.

"Just say it already, man!" Chad exclaimed and Troy nodded his head eagerly, encouraging his friend. Zeke looked worriedly at his friends, before looking in Sharpay's direction and he was relieved to find the girl was already 'taking care' of her brother.

"Okay…" Jason breathed deeply and walked towards Kelsi's desk. Once he was there, he held her hand and kissed the top of it very lightly "So, Kelsi Nielson, would you, please, be my girlfriend?"

_DAMN! _Was Sharpay's immediate thought and after that she wondered why Mrs. Darbus hadn't reprimanded Jason already for the whole display. The jocks were wolf-whistling and the girls were squealing and giggling. _Damn that boy! What is he thinking? Is way too soon…_

Maybe. Then again, he really didn't know, did he?

* * *

Kelsi looked around, feeling hopeless. It had to be a dream. No, not a dream: a nightmare. This couldn't be happening. Jason had not just asked her to be his girlfriend. What was she supposed to do now? She needed more time; to get over Ryan and to get to know Jason better. But right now, with all this pressure…

"I…" she caught a glimpse her new friends' smiling faces and when Gabby winked at her, she knew she couldn't say no. Because they were all expecting her to say 'yes' and she couldn't let them down. Because they didn't know about her mixed emotions and of her misery. Because… "Okay?"

More squeals, giggles and congratulations. Everyone was happy. Or so it seemed. Kelsi mentally slapped herself.

She had just signed her death warrant.

* * *

So… how was it? I loved writing the last part, even if it didn't turn out as I would have liked it…

As I said, Ryella is over; as for Jelsi… well, you've gotta admit it's sorta canon during the first 2 movies, so, pretty please, forgive me!!

See you soon, sweethearts, although I'm not sure when will I start working in next chapter…


	47. I gotta go my own way

So, here's a new chapter. I should warn you, it's quite angsty.

Thanks to my dearest reviewers: jenpen1027, krfan, KiNoMoTo18, Sony89, JdF, digigirl02, Dramione x3 and anothersmallperson.

HSM belongs to Disney. Chapter title comes from HSM2 song by the same name. But you knew that already, right?

* * *

Chapter 47

Gotta go my own way.

The room seemed to crash on top of him but Ryan didn't mind. For the first time in months, his mind had gone blank. There was nothing there: no painful memories, no sweet remembrances, nothing. Just pure emptiness. And he was grateful. So very grateful.

His heart seemed to have stopped beating. And that was good, because an unbeating heart could no longer hurt… It was dead, yes, but wasn't death marvelous? The ending to all suffering…

He felt so relieved. And lighter. And that was good. It was so damn good…

A soft beat. _No, no, please no… no more, please…_ Unheard prayers. No one would listen to his plead. For a couple of seconds, he had been granted with a little rest but now it was time to go back to reality… and reality hurt. It hurt so much…

Class bell ring and with a happy squeal his classmates left. He kept staring at Sharpay's eyes yet the sorrow they held made him felt even worse. He wasn't listening to her, even though he was sure she was trying to comfort him. He smiled lightly and stood up. "Ry?" she seemed so concerned. So very preoccupied…

"Let's go, sis" he offered her his hand and she held it. They walked out of the classroom and school holding hands, like they used to when they were younger. Way much younger. "Some things don't change with time…"

"Huh?"

"So many people have entered and left my life. But you stayed Shar"

She smiled and squeezed his hand "And I'll stay forever"

* * *

Ryan sat on his bed, holding his legs close, his head resting over his knees. He was listening to some music on his i-pod, humming softly to himself. He seemed somewhat relaxed; even if some tears streamed down his cheeks once in a while.

Sharpay rested her back against the cold wall and sighed. How much longer would he stay like that? How much time did he need to get over her?

She knew the answer, of course. _Never. _Yes, they were young; yes, they were inexperienced; yes, they still had so many people to meet and so many places to see but she knew… It was in the way he had looked at Kelsi. The way he had smiled, the way he had laughed, the way he had looked… Argh! Being so blissful should be illegal!

"What do you want me to do?" she asked, staring at the ceiling, hoping to prevent herself from crying. Ryan needed her to be strong… and for the Gods, she would sure be!

"Like what?"

"I don't know" she shook her head and glanced briefly at him "I guess I can talk mom and dad into sending us to another school or something… Not that I think it would be healthy, but if you want me to…"

"Thanks Shar" he responded with a soft smile on his lips "But facing this whole situation would be the best. I'm just not ready to"

"Ryan…"

"I think I'll take a little nap. See you later, sis"

He lay down, his back facing his sister. The girl sighed, defeated, knowing there was nothing else she could do. "See you later, bro"

* * *

"Vance"

"Uh?" Mr. Evans looked at his wife, standing in front of him, her arms crossed over her chest, wearing that expression she used whenever she was about to convince him to do something he would much rather not to do.

"Talk to Ryan"

Okay, it wasn't half as a bad as he thought. Still, what did she expect him to do? His relationship with his son wasn't exactly very close and… well… the sort of conversation his wife was expecting was about 'feelings'. Men don't talk about feelings among them! They have girl-friends for that! "But Derby…"

"Dad, please" Sharpay's eyes were red on the corners, showing just how deeply concerned she was for her brother. Mr. Evans sighed, knowing he had no chance of escape whatsoever.

"I'll do my best" he climbed the stairs, under the attentive gaze of his wife and daughter. The man sighed once more.

This promised to be a hell of a night…

* * *

"Son? Umm… can I come in?" he knocked on the door and waited for a response. The whole situation was so awkward…

The door opened, revealing a very depressed Ryan. The boy smiled lightly at his father "Mom asked you to talk to me?"

Vance Evans rubbed the back of his neck nervously. He cared about his son, he truly did, but sometimes their relationship was so intricate. "Yes. Although I also wanted to talk to you. I just didn't know how"

Ryan nodded his head and let his father in. The older man sat on the bed and Ryan leaned against his desk. Silence surrounded them before Mr. Evans cleared his throat. "So, how are you feeling?"

The boy couldn't help to chuckle at his father inability to start a conversation with him. The man smiled sheepishly and Ryan chuckled some more before answering "Good. I'm feeling good"

"We both know that's not true"

"Yes; we both also know you don't want to listen to my ramble about how brokenhearted I feel and how much of an idiot I think I am"

Silence again. "Son, I understand that you don't feel comfortable talking to me. Our relationship is a bit shaky but I do care about you…"

"I understand that, dad. I'm just saying…"

"Wait, let me finish. I know I'm not the first person you run to when you have an emotional issue; you run to your mother and sister for that sort of stuff. However, right now, they both trust me to help you and even if I don't really know what to tell you to make you feel better, I can offer you this piece of advice" he looked at the youngest with a hopeful expression and Ryan urged him to continue with a nod "I don't think you can get that girl out of your head any time soon. So maybe, the best you could do is getting yourself distracted. School, extra lessons, the rehearsals, a job… whatever you want that helps you to push your worries into the back of your mind"

"So, basically you're saying I should run away from my troubles?" the boy smirked a bit and his father chuckled lightly.

"No, I'm just saying to distract yourself 'til you're ready to face what you feel"

Ryan was looking outside the window, his forehead resting against the cold glass. He smirked and let out a half-hearted chuckle. "Dad, you're really bad at giving love-advice"

"I know" Mr. Evans answered, now standing at the room's entrance "but I'm serious, it works. You know, the first time your mother told me she didn't want to see me ever again I got this horrible job in a fast-food restaurant. It sucked, but it made me feel better"

"What happened next? Mom took pity of you?"

"Ah… no. She never knew; she had already left to New York for college. According to her, she wanted to put as much distance between us as possible. Eventually though, Derby forgave me and took me back"

"I don't think that'll work with Kelsi and me"

"You never know… Besides, trying never killed anybody" and he left, closing the door gently. He supposed Ryan needed some time alone to reach a decision. He hoped he followed his advice, but if he didn't…

Well, Vance Evans trusted his son to make the best decision.

* * *

School was pretty fine next day, even if Ryan spent most of the day hiding in the music room. At some point during his 'escapades' he had ran into Kelsi but the 'obstacle' was quickly overcome by hiding in the men's restrooms. Sure, it was pathetic yet it worked just fine.

The blond supposed that he could make it to the end of the week. Rehearsals were painful; however he was convinced he would survive. And after that… he guessed he was taking his father's advice. He was getting a job. Something that required his whole energy, that exhausted him both mentally and physically, something like…

"Mr. Evans, are you alright? You seem distracted" Mrs. Darbus' voice brought him back to reality. Oh dear, he needed to focus. For his own sake and for the show's, he needed to concentrate. He couldn't let him mind wander; he could not allow himself to keep wasting time thinking about Kelsi.

He didn't have time to confront his mixed feelings.

"Perfect, Mrs. Darbus. Never been better"

* * *

He had packed enough clothes for 2 weeks. He hoped he wouldn't be needing it all; he didn't think it would take him so long to push his memories in the back of his mind.

Sharpay was driving him to Lava Springs on Saturday's morning. Of course she didn't want him to leave, but she supposed it was for the best. Besides, it was only for a week. She would much rather be alone at school for a week than seeing him all depressed and trying to avoid Kelsi at all costs.

"Are you sure of this?" she asked one last time while the bellboy took her brother's luggage to his room.

"I'll be fine, Shar. Don't worry about me"

Mr. Fulton approached them, with a broad smile on his face "Welcome to Lava Springs, Mr. and Ms. Evans. Your father had just called me to tell me you were coming"

"Ryan is staying" Sharpay explained, resting a hand on her brother's shoulder "he's gonna... work here, or something"

"Ah, yes, that's what Mr. Evans said. But if you don't mind me asking, what type of job do you have in mind, Mr. Evans Jr.?"

Ryan chuckled. Most times Mr. Fulton tried to refer to him as 'Mr. Evans' but at times like this, it just got too confusing. Still, calling him 'Mr. Evans Jr.' was too funny in Ryan's opinion. "Well, I really don't care. Any job will be just fine"

"But Mr. Evans..."

"Seriously Fulton, I don't care. I just need something to distract myself. Something that has to do with cleaning, perhaps"

"You don't even know how to hold a broom" Sharpay whispered, smirking.

"Shut up, Shar" he argued back, crossing his arms over his chest. Mr. Fulton smiled nervously.

"Well, if that's the case, I guess we'll find you something to do. Would you like to start on Monday's morning?"

"Right now will be better"

The older man shrugged "As you want. Please follow me, Mr. Evans"

Ryan nodded his head and followed the hotel's manager. Sharpay smiled sadly and waved at her brother as he left. Then, she climbed back into her car and left.

This was going to be a very long week...

* * *

Rose had been Lava Springs' chief maid for almost 2 years now. She had dealt with all kind of people and she thought she could handle anyone. Besides, if she didn't like how someone worked, she would just talk to Mr. Fulton and he would fire him/her. However, now she realized there were some people she just didn't know what to do with.

Firing Mr. Evans (_Ryan, remember, he's working here now!_) was not an option. Never mind he was working there as any other cleaning-boy, he was still the owner's son. So she needed to deal with him. Teach him a thing or two about cleaning shouldn't be that difficult, right?

Wrong. Very wrong. "Ryan, may I ask what in seven hells do you think you're doing?"

"I… don't know?"

Rose sighed, messing her unruly black hair. He really didn't know what was he doing. Seriously, just how difficult could it be? She had just asked him to sweep the room's floor! It wasn't that difficult, was it? Everyone could do it!

"I'm really sorry Rose, I think…"

"Why did your father thought sending you here would be a good punishment?"

"Excuse me?"

The woman sighed. She shouldn't have voiced her thoughts, but she was honestly curious. Didn't Mr. Evans think that sending his son to work in Lava Springs was more of a punishment to the staff than to the young lad? "You heard me"

"Well… actually he's not punishing me. He just advised me to do this because he believes that working would help me to push some dark memories to the back of my head"

"Dark memories?"

"Well, I mean… you see there is this girl…" wait a second, why was he telling her this? He wasn't on a therapy session, for God's sake! And he was talking to Rose, Lava Springs' Chief maid, not a psychologist…

"Dear Lord, please tell me you're not planning on running away with some girlfriend of yours because she'll be damned"

"No, I don't… wait a second, why do you say that?"

"Darling, you can't sweep, mop, wash the dishes or generally clean; how do you pretend to maintain a house?" Ryan couldn't help to pout and Rose laughed heartily. "You know it's true"

"I guess… but, if it eases your mind, I'm not planning of running away with my girlfriend" he said, chuckling a bit and the woman laughed a bit more.

"Yeah, Ms. Nielson doesn't seem like that kind of girl. Way too smart for doing that" she said, resuming her cleaning "how's she, by the way?"

Everyone in Lava Springs knew Kelsi and Ryan had been asked about her at least 10 times. He guessed this hadn't been a good idea after all… "She's fine. Got a new boyfriend and forgot completely about me, but fine"

Rose looked at him, arching her eyebrows, not knowing if he was joking or not. After realizing he was not, she blushed, feeling embarrassed "Oh, I'm sorry for asking, Mr. Evans"

"Never mind it" he whispered, restarting his work "that's why I am here. I needed to put some space between us. And dad suggested that I did something that exhausted me so I wouldn't have energy to think about her…"

"You certainly pick the right job" she informed him, her smile back "still, if you learned to do it properly, it would be more helpful"

Ryan laughed and nodded "Well, you got a whole week to teach me" The maid smiled and he did too. After all, he would do anything to push Kelsi's memories in the back of his head…

* * *

Ryan sat on the piano's bench, thinking. After his conversation with Rose, the woman had taught him 'the proper way to hold a broom' and he had finished the sweeping a little later. Now he had a break and there he was, in the music room, the room that held more memories, feeling slightly better.

Over the piano lay a single paper sheet. Next to it was a pencil and an eraser. He had been writing a couple of notes on it, but desisted after realizing he couldn't compose even if his life depended on it. Still, he liked the few lines he had written, even if they didn't belong together; even if something was missing in between…

_**It's so hard to say/ But I've gotta do what's best for me/ You'll be ok**__**…**_

She was definitely okay. He didn't doubt it; not even for a second. She was over him. And he was a fool for clinging to some pathetic hope…

_**I've got to move on and be who I am**_

Sure, problem was, who he was? It was such a philosophical question and he didn't like that sort of stuff. Still, right now…

_**Don't wanna leave it all behind/ But I get my hopes up/ and I watch them fall everytime**_

He was beyond foolishness. He was being just plain stupid. He could no longer have hopes because they only served to hurt him more. Then again, giving up… he just wasn't the kind of guy who did that.

_**We might find our place in this world someday/ but at least for now…**_

"_I gotta go my own way" _That was so sad. True, but sad. He sighed and tore the sheet, hating himself for letting this whole mess affect him so deeply. He wondered if being away from her would really help him. Probably not.

But hey, nothing wrong with trying, right?

* * *

He looked at the finished letter and sighed. It had worked as catharsis but now that he was done, he didn't know what to do with it. Send it? And then what? Did he honestly expect her to answer? And even if she did, what would that accomplish?

Then again… he had already written it. Perhaps it would accomplish nothing, but it might give them some 'closure'.

And now he was sounding like a psychologist. Great, maybe he ought to rethink his careers' options…

**

* * *

Two days later.**

"Hello, baby bro"

Ryan regretted picking up the phone. It was too early in the morning to be discussing this. Damn his tendency to never check up first who was calling!

"Shar, it's 2 in the morning… Don't you have school later?"

"Just answer right away and I shall not bother you any further. What's that letter all about?" she seemed irritated and boy guessed she had spent a sleepless night, thinking about the matter. No wonder she wanted answers right away!

"You read it?"

"Of course not. I figured it wasn't meant for me; I know you good enough to realize that. But what I want to know is what do you expect me to do with it. Shall I give it to Kelsi? And should I expect an answer from her?"

"I thought you say you knew me well enough?"

"Don't play silly little games with me, Ryan Evans. Just give precise instructions; I'm tired of guessing" and she sounded so. She was getting weary; seeing the progress and un-progress of her brother's relationship with Kelsi had drained all energy out of her. She really just wanted to go back to normal.

"Hand it to her. And don't expect any answer. As the matter of the fact, I don't want any; even if she gives one"

On the other side of the line, Sharpay sighed and ruffled her hair, exasperated. How could he be such a fool? Why would he write a letter if he didn't expect any sort of response? "As you please…" she knew what was it all about, of course. Hadn't she been under the same situation not so long ago? "But let me warn you: putting up an act for every day until we go to college can be pretty difficult"

"I have you to help me, don't I? Who better to teach me to be a great pretender?"

And he hung up. Again, the female sighed and collapsed on her bed. "You don't know what you have gotten yourself into, baby bro"

* * *

Kelsi walked down the hall, minding her own business. Well, that's not exactly accurate. She walked down the hall, thinking about a certain blond boy and wondering why he hadn't been to school lately. She suspected it had something to do with Jason's unexpected declaration of undying love towards her (okay maybe that was a little over dramatic) but she was hoping…

She entered the cafeteria and immediately saw her friends waving at her. She waved back and started walking towards them when someone grabbed her arm and proceed to drag her along. She followed obediently, knowing that arguing with Sharpay was not good for her health.

The blond pulled her into an empty classroom and closed the door after her. Kelsi could hear Jason, Chad and Troy calling for her; she supposed that after Sharpay intercepted her in her way to their table, they had decided they needed to 'save her'. They passed the classroom by; they weren't too good searchers. Kelsi choose not to call for them: she preferred to hear what her ex-sister-in-law had to say.

"What you did in Valentine's day wasn't very proper" Sharpay stated, choosing her words carefully and managing to look threatening "Accepting to be Cross' girl, in front of me and Ryan was quite… heartless"

"I didn't…"

"However, I shall accept your pitiful excuse about you being 'under lot of pressure'. No one understands better than me the need to do what everyone expects from you" Kelsi avoided Sharpay's gaze and the blond sighed "not letting people down can be quite stressful, don't you think?"

"I…"

"This is for you" the other interrupted, handling her a perfectly sealed envelope. Then Sharpay turned on her heels and prepared to leave "after this, I believe there's nothing more to be said between you and me. Or between you and my brother. It was nice meeting you, Kelsi. Have a nice life"

She opened the door and left. The composer stared at the door for a couple of seconds, unable to move or talk or even think and then she closed her eyes, preventing tears from escaping. Sharpay had not just walked out of the room; she had (in a way) walked out of her life. And so had Ryan. Sure, they would be attending the same school but as for actually talking to each other… She would be lucky if they even acknowledge her presence!

She sighed and opened the letter slowly. So this was it. That's the way the cookie crumbles. Game over, girlfriend. Nothing could save her now.

Was it really that bad?

_**

* * *

Dearest Kelsi,**_

_**I shouldn't be writing this. I know I shouldn't but I can't bring myself not to. So here it is. My last words for you. I refuse to spend another minute thinking about you, feeling life being drained out of me and knowing you're not coming back. Not that I want you to, mind you, but it still hurts.**_

_**So, let's keep this short. This is all about closure, so I figured I should let you know a few things before we go our separates ways; because, let's face it, we can't be close to each other any longer. I can't even be your friend anymore.**_

_**I'm going my own way now. It was nice walking the same path with you, yet now it's time to move forward. No sense in worrying about the past and about everythi**__**ng that could have been. No more 'what if's' because it's absolutely pointless. Why would we, after all? This was never meant to last, it was a simple childish infatuation and now we're ready to move into the next one, correct? **_

_**Once I said I loved you and you told me the same. Now I believe we both realize we did not. We cared for each other, true, but more than that? Certainly not. This was nothing more than a crush and because of that, I believe we will be perfectly capable of walking away. No strings attached, right? I certainly hope you see my point. **_

_**Pardon me if this is ruthless, I didn't mean to hurt you. As the matter of the fact, I don't see a reason for us to be unkind to each other. The fact that we can no longer be **__**friends doesn't mean we need to be enemies, right?**_

_**Sorry for the long ramble. I guess this is all I have to say. Take care; I hope you find happiness.**_

_**With all the love that was left,**_

_**Ryan Evans.**_

* * *

Dear Lord, no wonder why my boyfriend says I'm the biggest Drama Queen ever! The ending is so over dramatic!

Should I apologize? Or simply explain myself? Umm… I think I'll do the second.

So, I'm setting this for HSM2. After thinking about it for a while, I figured that the Evans twins aren't really nice towards anyone at the beginning of the second movie, so I needed some sort of connection, don't you think? Still, If you absolutely despise it, let me know. I'll shall change it… as much as I can. So, don't be afraid to tell me your suggestions!

Oh, an another little thing. I believe I'm also a bit of a Rypay shipper… I just realized a while ago. So, if I write something that creeps you out to much, let me know. I mean, I love writing them as very caring siblings but as for a couple… well, it would just wrong, right?

And I know this chapter seems quite… improvised. Sorry if it doesn't make too much sense. As always, thanks for reading!


	48. So over you

So, in my defense, I want to say that since school is almost over, I have been making a lot of homework and stuff. Therefore, I haven't had too much time to write…

Anyway, thanks to my beloved reviewers: digigirl02, Dramione x3, KiNoMoTo18, jenpen1027, krfan, iIce and anothersmallperson.

HSM belongs to Disney.

* * *

Chapter 48

So over you.

It was a beautiful spring's morning; the sun was shinning, the birds were singing, love was in the air... and all that jazz.

Kelsi held her books closer to her, as some sort of barrier between her and the 'wonders' of that lovely spring's morning. For her, the whole world was dull and depressing. She hadn't been sleeping at all during the last days and it started to show; not only in the dark rings under her eyes, but also in her mood. She felt tired and hopeless; as if there was nothing left in life worth fighting for. She sighed, closing her locker and for a second, she allowed herself to close her eyes, while she rested her head against the cold metal door. Memories started to haunt her right away and she forced herself to reopen her eyes. Wouldn't she be given some rest? Was there no mercy left in this world?

"Morning" Sharpay greeted, opening her locker and searching for her books. Kelsi mumbled a response that the blond didn't catch, neither did she care to. She greeted the brunette every day; but, more than that? Not at all.

Sharpay caught a glimpse of Kelsi's disheartened expression and for second, she felt pity for her. She forced herself to keep her indifferent façade, but it was difficult. Sometimes, she had this need to hug the shorter girl and protect her of all evil…

Kelsi started walking away, towards their classroom and Sharpay contained herself from calling for her. She couldn't help it; she cared for the composer. Sure, she had always tried her best to hide it (after all, Sharpay Evans was NOT a softie) yet at times like this…

She sighed while taking her makeup case out of her bag. Dear Lord, those dark rings under her eyes were getting so hard to hide!

* * *

Kelsi walked into the classroom still holding her books close, as if she was afraid of losing them. She realized that lately she had developed a desperate need of holding into something; everything she held, she held it close. She wondered how long would it take for her friends to realize something was wrong with her. Well, no need to worry until…

_Oh, dear Lord! What the heck?!_

In front of her a rather bizarre scene was taking place. Apparently, Ryan was back. But that wasn't the 'worse' part. The worse part was the fact that he was sitting over Pricilla's desk, his arms lazily around the girl's waist, talking and laughing with her as if it was the most normal thing in the world.

She stood in the room's entrance, contemplating her ex-boyfriend while he hugged another girl. A couple of seconds later, she heard a bunch of stuff being dropped and realized Sharpay had just walked in and, apparently, she was quite surprised to find her brother there.

_Well, at least I'm not the only one being surprised…_

* * *

"Ryan!" the blond exclaimed, gaining everyone's attention. Of course, by dropping her stuff, she had already gotten a few audience, but she didn't mind. She strolled to where her brother was standing and glared at him. Ryan, however, didn't look intimidated.

"Morning, sis" he answered plainly, smiling "what's up?"

She stated at him, unbelieving. He seemed so calm and relaxed; he didn't look at all as the brokenhearted boy she had dropped at Lava Springs last Saturday. Honestly, what the hell was going on there? "I-I, wh-what a-are you do-doing he-here?" she was stuttering and that made her angry at herself. No one made Sharpay Evans stutter, especially not her baby brother!

"Coming to school?" he suggested, with a casual smile. Pricilla giggled, unable to control herself, earning a cold glare from Sharpay.

"Don't play silly little games with me" she whispered darkly.

"I am not, dearest" he answered leaning backwards. His attitude was so carefree it was freaky. The blond female stared at him directly in the eye and after a couple seconds of contemplation; she gave her brother an enigmatic smile.

"Very well, if that's how it's gonna be…" her smile went wider "You're amazing, Ry. I really don't know how you do it"

"I learned from the best" he winked at her and the girl throw her head back, laughing. Their whole 'audience' looked at them, in a mix of confusion and fear. There was something very twisted about this…

* * *

"Hey, what's…?" Zeke had just walked into the classroom, just to find a bunch of books and colorful pens 'blocking' his path. He looked confused at it for a couple of seconds and then realized it was Sharpay's stuff. Then he realized Kelsi was standing in front of him, looking completely lost. And finally, he noticed Ryan.

Well, it didn't take a genius to put all the pieces together. It was quite obvious what was going on and even if he couldn't grasp the full meaning of this 'scene' he knew it couldn't mean anything good…

"Oh dear…" he whispered and immediately grabbed Kelsi's wrist and pulled her closer to him so that nobody could hear their conversation "Kels, are you alright?"

She stared at him with a blank expression. Then, she blinked several times and finally really looked at him "You said something?"

"That answers my question" the boy said, sighing "here, help me to pick up Sharpay's stuff so you don't keep looking like a lost puppy!"

"I beg your pardon?" she sounded distressed but kneeled next to him to help him "what do you mean?"

"Darling, you can't be that hopeless. He dumped you, didn't even let you explain, wrote you a very hurtful letter and you still gaze at him hopelessly? Can you sink any lower?"

"Oh, as if you were any better…" she argued bitterly and once again, Zeke sighed.

"Precisely. I don't want you to ever be as miserable as I am; come on Kels, you have a new boyfriend, try to focus on that" he stood up, having finished his 'work' "I really believe you can do it"

Kelsi doubted it but said nothing; she watched Zeke walking towards Sharpay and offering her the stuff she had dropped; she saw the small smile the blond gave him, before waving him off and as she looked at the boy's downhearted expression, she understood.

That could be her future.

* * *

Most people in East High believed cheerleaders were mostly dumb and superficial. Whoever knew Pricilla would tell you that certainly wasn't her case. She was pretty, true, and even if she wasn't the smartest in the bunch, she was quite cunning. And very perceptive.

Therefore, she understood perfectly what Ryan was doing. She didn't mind, though. She really liked him and she knew he wasn't really trying to hurt her or Kelsi. He was doing what he had convinced himself was the best. He was doing what he did best: he was moving on.

Ryan's previous relationships had never lasted long and neither had he stayed single for too long. So all that he was doing now was 'going back to normal'. And if he really believed it would work, who was she to deny him the chance of trying?

He kissed her lightly on the lips before going to his place when Mrs. Darbus entered. She smiled lovingly and blew him a kiss. From the corner of her eye, she could see Kelsi slightly glaring and she couldn't help to smirk a bit.

She had had her chance and blew it. Now it was someone else's chance.

* * *

Kelsi waited for her friends to show up. They were supposed to rehearse during the free period and the rest of the guys would just watch and cheer for them; but Chad had dragged Troy somewhere else and now Gabby, Taylor, Martha, Zeke and Jason were looking for them. So there she was, alone with the piano and still thinking about what had happened in the morning. Funny, just how easily Ryan could pull her down probably without even meaning it. Something had changed during the past week; he looked so relaxed and he kept his cool around her so effortlessly… And now all that Kelsi could do was wonder…

She heard the door opening and turned around, hoping that Sharpay and Ryan wouldn't come in before her friends did. She smiled lightly after seeing it was Jason the one walking towards her "Hi" she whispered, with a cute smile in her face.

"Hi gorgeous" he kissed the tip of her nose and Kelsi giggle, like she always did when he did that and he smiled widely "I'm here to tell you that, apparently, Chad and Troy are very good at hiding"

The brunette laughed "Oh, Mrs. Darbus is gonna be so mad…" Jason smiled kindly before grapping his arms around her waist, making her blush. He kissed her cheek lightly and she giggled nervously "Jas, what are you…?"

He interrupted her by kissing her full in the lips. Her eyes went comically wide and for a couple of seconds, she considered pushing him off. But then, her conscience spoke (and it sounded suspiciously like Zeke) and kissed him back.

It wasn't half as bad as she expected. Of course, in her mind, no one could compare to Ryan but Jason was… ok. Maybe it could work. Maybe, at some point, she could get used to…

The sound of something crashing against the floor brought her back to reality and she opened her eyes. On stage, right in front of them, Ryan was standing and he had just dropped… a vase?

"Oh, sorry about that" he said, when he realized the couple was staring at him; Kelsi confusedly and Jason angrily "I'm just trying to set up the scenery"

He got to be kidding! He couldn't be serious! How did he do it, playing so cool after seeing his ex girlfriend kissing another boy? Honestly, even if she hadn't meant anything to him, it wasn't normal to act so carefree around her!

"Need any help?" she offered, not longer in the mood to go back to kissing Jason. Her boyfriend glared lightly at her and she offered him a gentle smile. If he only knew…

"No, I'm perfectly fine" the blond argued "you can keep up with whatever you were doing"

Kelsi blushed immediately and opened her mouth to argue about it. However, Jason silenced her with another kiss, making her blush a darker shade of red. "Jason!" she exclaimed, seriously scandalized.

"What?" She rolled her eyes and he chuckled "oh, come on Kels, nothing wrong with…" he kissed her check and she sighed, defeated. He just laughed more.

* * *

Meanwhile, Ryan was still putting the scenery up. They were supposed to be rehearsing 'when there was me and you'; so the scenery consisted of Gabby's and Sharpay's bedrooms. Ryan had already figured out a little choreography for it, so he decided to arrive early so he could make sure that the 'bedrooms' looked exactly as he needed them to look. He hadn't thought of the possibility of Kelsi being there but now that he was there, he realized it had been quite obvious. And, to be completely honest, he didn't mind at all.

He caught Kelsi's eye for a second and he winked. She blushed more and he had to contain his laugher. The girl was too shy for her own sake! Honestly, he didn't mind her and Jason being there. As far as he was concerned, they could have their fun while he worked in the scenery; there was nothing wrong with it.

After all, they were over each other, right?

* * *

"Y-You lo-love me? But I thought… I mean… I can't…" Ryan walked to the edge of the stage, seemingly confused and almost left, but Gabriella got a hold of him and pulled him closer to her.

"You're leaving?! I have just confessed to you, damn it! You can't just walk away!" Gabriella was getting better with the whole acting thing and as she grabbed Ryan's shirt to prevent him from 'escaping' she really looked like a desperate woman, clinging to her lover "after all we been through…"

"Minnie, I don't wanna hear this! I just can't…" Ryan pushed her off and Gabriella let herself fall on the floor, looking seriously distressed. He grabbed a coat from a hall-stand and turned to see the girl one last time before leaving "I'm sorry Minnie. Take care" and he left while the female collapsed crying on the floor.

"Be safe, my love" the girl whispered while standing up so she could rest her head against the 'window'. Kelsi started playing, very softly, feeling a whole bunch of mixed emotions stirring inside of her _"It's funny when you find yourself/ Looking from the outside/ I'm standing here but all I want/ Is to be over there"_ Gabriella sang tentatively, still very nervous about the scene. She wasn't sure why, she just didn't feel very comfortable with the song.

She had this strange impression that so many feelings were hidden behind it…

* * *

"_I can't believe/ that I could be so blind / It's like you were floating/ While I was falling / And I didn't mind" _in the end, it seemed that Sharpay and Gabriella had managed to sing in perfect harmony. Yes, at some points Sharpay's voice went a little too high pitched, but, mostly, they sounded very nice together. And, as both collapsed on the floor, their hair hiding their faces, Kelsi thought that scene was the most wonderful she had ever thought of. She smiled sadly, while playing the last notes.

"_Because I liked the view_..." Gabriella sang, looking up and Kelsi thought she had really improved her acting. Right then, she looked quite brokenhearted. Her friends seemed to agree, because Chad was whispering something to Troy while both nodded eagerly.

"_I thought you felt it too..." _still, Sharpay was a better actress. They way she sang those last notes, as if she was on the verge of tears... so realistic!

"_When there was me... and you_" both sang and Sharpay tilted her head, supposedly hiding her tears while Gabriella stood up and looked at the ceiling, as if she was waiting for some sort of 'divine sign'. Both sighed and the stage went dark for a couple of seconds. When lights came back, everyone clapped.

Everyone except Kelsi, who was busy trying to hide her tears. Damn, that song always got her so emotional!

* * *

"Marvelous darlings, marvelous!" Mrs. Darbus praised. Sharpay bowed lightly, faking a smile. She had noticed Kelsi's distress while she and Gabriella sang and, even if she hated to admit it, she was a bit worried. The composer didn't look very well...

Then again, it wasn't really her problem, was it? She watched her brother from the corner of her eye and cursed mentally. He was sitting comfortably in the front row, texting someone (Pricilla, most likely) and looked as if he hadn't even been paying attention. He probably hadn't; after all, he had shut his mind completely to everything that might hurt him. Sharpay bit her lip; she had been down that alley too and knew how things worked. She also knew he could be perfectly fine but the problem was that, if Kelsi was half as insistent as Zeke, at some point, she would break through his defenses. And when that moment came…

She really didn't want her baby brother to go through the hell she was living in.

* * *

The way Ryan kept his cool around her was driving her insane. However, what pissed her off the most was the fact of how jealous she got whenever she saw Ryan and Pricilla. After all, if he could move on, so could she, right? She wasn't that pathetic! Sure, she had loved him but right now…!

And, to make matters worse, she had written him a new song. A very fluffy, corny, clichéd song. Just how low could she sink?!

"_Your harmony to the melody/ It's echoing inside my head/ A single voice (Single voice)/ Above the noise/ And like a common thread/ Hmm, you're pulling me_" see? It was just sad! She needed to do something, otherwise…

"New song, huh?" She jumped, startled by his sudden appearance and his closeness. Ryan leaned closer to her, to get a better look of the music-sheet. He reread the lines she had just sung and frowned a little (although it was hardly noticeable; especially for Kelsi, who was focusing her whole attention in breathing) "Are you adding it to the musical?"

She shook her head frenetically, having completely forgotten how to speak. She was absolutely frozen, her mind shut down. She stared at him, no emotions readable in her blue eyes. Still, Ryan could see right through her "Oh, Kelsi…" he whispered, getting away from her, crossing his arms over his chest, his self-preservation's instincts kicking in.

"What?" she asked, staring at him with those lovely puppy-eyes that always got Ryan weak on the knees.

"You know what" he whispered and closed his eyes. He wanted to walk away. If he talked to her about their 'feelings' he knew that the week that he had spent in Lava Springs pushing the memories into the back of his head would be totally worthless.

"No, I don't" she argued "How can I? We have never had a proper conversation about…"

"I can't do this" he protested, turning on his heels and walking away. However, in a sudden outburst of self-confidence, the brunette stood up quickly and ran after him, grabbing his wrist and pulling him closer to her "Kels…"

"Did you mean it?"

"What?"

"The whole letter. The whole 'we can't even be friends' and all that crap about this just being a childish crush"

"Kelsi…"

"I need to know, Ryan. I just need to know" she looked desperate and he knew she wanted to hear him say that no, he hadn't meant anything that he wrote; that he still loved her and wanted to be with her; he knew it and yet…

"Yes. I meant every word" she let him go almost immediately and Ryan realized he might have as well stabbed her, because now she felt as good as dead "I… Kels, I…"

"It's okay" she felt empty, but the good thing was that it actually didn't hurt. It was just pure, blissful emptiness. Not as bad as people seem to think… "it's okay" she walked back towards the stage, looking like a zombie. Ryan watched her and for a second he wondered if he should offer her some comfort.

_She's got Jason for that now. She doesn't need you._

True. He restarted his walking and looked back just once in his way out. Kelsi's back was turned to him, so his need to apologize subsided. She didn't want to hear anything more.

If he had turned a second earlier, he would have seen Kelsi's tearful eyes and would have realized she really needed him to say something. But destiny never worked their way. And now, everything was lost.

It would be a long time before they could even speak to each other again.

* * *

Sad, sad. I think I'm changing the fic's category, because, let's face it, this is hardly humorous anymore. Sorry about that.

Anyway, I hope you like it. I think I despise this particular chapter; for me, it was too hard to write. Hopefully, next one will be easier. Any ideas will be very appreciated!!

Oh, a quick poll. I'm thinking of next chapter being filled with Ryelsi fluff in a bunch of flashbacks. What do you think? Or should I just focus in the story line? Let me know what do you think!

As always, thanks for reading. See you soon!


	49. I'm gonna remember you,,,

Hi everyone! Sorry for the late update, but since school's year is almost over, I have been working hard on some projects… Anyway, here's the update.

A special thanks to my wonderful reviewers: digigirl02, jenpen1027, krfan, Dramione x3, JdF and KiNoMoTo18 (who, by the way, help me with a little idea for this chapie)

HSM belongs to Disney. Chapter title comes from Paula DeAnda's song 'walk away'.

* * *

Chapter 49.

I'm gonna remember you (you're gonna remember me)

Kelsi stared at her reflection for a while, trying to get use to her new look. She ran her fingers though her hair and sighed. She didn't like it too much; she had had her hair long as far as she could remember.

"Relax Kels, it's just a haircut" said Gabriella, giggling a bit.

It was more than that. Far much more than 'just a haircut'. It was her 'fresh start'. Have you ever noticed how women tend to change their appearance when they walk out of a relationship? Well, Kelsi had and she was hoping it would work for her.

The brunette played with her now short curls. She didn't like it too much. Longer worked better. Ryan had thought that too. She mentally slapped herself; she needed to get him out of her head!

"Come on girls, let's go! We still have many things to do!" Taylor announced and Gabby nodded eagerly. Martha smiled gently and Kelsi just followed them absentminded. She felt so tired…

* * *

The composer lay on her bed, staring at the ceiling. In her mind, memories of 'good old days' kept playing. If she closed her eyes, she could still feel Ryan's arms tightly wrapped around her waist, his lips over hers; the sometimes soft, sometimes passionate kisses…

_Damn! Stop that!_

She groaned and rolled over, burying her face in her pillow. In her opinion, the chances of going insane were too high. She wanted, with every tiny bit of heart, to completely forget about Ryan but it was proving to be impossible. Every freaking day was a reminder of the time the spent together; he was so deeply under her skin…

_There has to be a way…_

Of course, there should be. But the odds of finding it before she actually lost her mind were very low. She didn't want to spend the rest of her high school's days feeling completely and hopelessly infatuated with a boy that didn't even look her way!

_I need to get over him!_

True, yet so difficult to do. As she made a mental list of all her failed attempts to move on, she cursed how emotional she could get. She needed to get a grip of herself and…

_And then what? _

Oh, philosophical questions! How hideous! And then what? Well, then she could actually start fresh; then she could really give Jason a shot; then she could truly start living again…

It was so pathetic, but the truth was that a part of her had died the night she broke up with Ryan. And no, she wasn't being over dramatic; in fact she felt like something was missing now, a very important part of her. And although she couldn't point out what it was, it still felt wrong…

She sighed as she felt tears starting to flow. She hated not having any sort of control over her emotions! She felt so weak and overwhelmed. She looked at her mobile phone, laying next to her and very slowly, picked it up, dialed and waited.

Sharpay took exactly 5 seconds to answer. But for Kelsi, it felt like 5 years…

* * *

The blond had been expecting the call all along and wasn't surprised when it turned out to happen in the middle of the night. She simply pressed the receiver against her ear and waited.

Nothing happened. Complete silence at the other end of the line. Sharpay rolled her eyes "It's hard, isn't it?"

"It's not even bearable" the brunette whispered and the other female nodded, even if she knew Kelsi couldn't see her.

"What do you want me to say? I warned you, didn't I?"

"Do you think there is an actual way for me to move on?" she seemed so scare and unsure and Sharpay pitied her; she truly did. Then again, Ryan was her brother and if she needed to take a side…

"Do you want to?" More silence "I'll take that as a 'no'."

"Shar I… I need to"

"Why did you call me then? If moving on is what you really believe is the best for you, then we're no longer part of your life. Stick to Ms. Goody" and she hung up. She bit her lip and fought back a sob. It was so hard.

She hoped Ryan was doing better.

* * *

He wasn't. He was on the phone, talking to Pricilla, acting as if everything was alright but it wasn't. Deep down he knew it was all a fraud and eventually, everything would turn out for the worst.

Still sticking to a lie seemed way much easier that facing the frightening truth.

"Well, I need to hang up. My mom is getting angry at me" Pricilla whispered, between giggles and Ryan couldn't help to smile a bit.

"Okay. Take care, darling. I'll see you tomorrow, alright?"

"Yep. Good night, honey"

"Good night" he held the phone against his ear for a while, even when he could hear the other side of the line was dead. He just couldn't gather enough strength to put the receiver down and then climb the stairs towards his room. He felt exhausted, as if talking on the phone was an actual physical challenge.

It was, in a way. Lying to a woman that he knew cared about him wasn't easy. Pricilla could be a bit bitchy and full of herself, but she truly liked him. Maybe, if things continued to develop, she might end loving him. Problem was, the feeling would never be reciprocal.

Getting over a woman had never been hard for Ryan. Since Rowena, he hadn't actually felt sad about breaking up with a girl. That was what he hated the most about Kelsi: how easily she had broken through his barriers and how little importance she had given to the fact. Didn't she understand she meant the world to him? Or she simply didn't care?

He hung up finally and started dragging himself to his room. He plopped down onto his bed and closed his eyes. How much he wished he would never again have to get out of bed!

On his bedside table stood a digital photo frame. He had been toying with the idea of erasing the photographs but had decided against it in the last minute. He settled for changing the main picture; now it showed Sharpay and him on their last birthday's party. Previously, it had showed Kelsi and him in the same party, she kissing his cheek, he holding her close. He groaned, why did memories kept playing despite his best efforts to put everything behind him?

Finally, he decided to get some rest. Worrying himself too much wasn't healthy. Besides, he was confident that, at some point, destiny would interfere and everything would work out for the very best…

Right?

* * *

"I can't believe him! How could he not notice?" Taylor was feeling aggravated because Chad hadn't noticed her new haircut. She had cut off half of her hair, after all! It was so damn obvious!

"Boys are like that, Tay. Just chill…"

"Don't tell me to 'chill out', Gabriella Montez! You're so lucky your boyfriend is not a dumb, empty-headed, unreliable…!"

"Aren't you being a bit harsh?"

"Oh, on who's side are you, Martha?!"

"But…" Kelsi giggled at her friends' distress, unable to contain herself. Taylor glared murderously at her.

"You do understand me, right Kels? Jason didn't notice either, did he?"

No, he hadn't but Kelsi couldn't care less "Tay, it's not such a big deal. Besides, the day has just started and you shouldn't be getting all worked up about…"

"Morning girls! What's up with the whole new look?" Ryan had just appeared next to them, walking hand with hand with Pricilla. Kelsi mood immediately switched from 'cheerful' too 'disappointed'.

"You noticed?!" Taylor exclaimed and the rest of the females rolled their eyes.

"Well, in your case it's quite obvious. You look great, by the way. I think shorter works a thousand times better for you, Tay" he stated, smiling "I don't like Gabby's that much but it's okay, I guess… and Kelsi, let's just say I liked yours longer…"

Blunt as ever, wasn't he?! She fought back her urge to snap at him and instead, smiled gently "I know"

There was a hidden meaning behind her words and Ryan thought he could read between lines what she truly meant. Still, he decided to play dumb and simply smiled.

"I'm killing Chad…" Taylor stated and started walking away. Gabriella giggled.

"Well, we should be leaving. Come on girls, you need to help me to prevent Taylor from going to jail because she killed her boyfriend…"

Martha giggled and followed Gabriella; both half smiled at Ryan and Pricilla and the couple smiled back. Kelsi turned on her heel and walked on the opposite direction, deciding she would be skipping her morning's lessons and she would practice for the musical.

The blond boy watched her leave and sighed. Pricilla gave him a reassuring kiss and he smiled, halfheartedly. This was proving to be so difficult…

* * *

Kelsi hit the piano's keys furiously, feeling frustrated. A month before the opening night. A single freaking month! How were they supposed to be ready in a month?

Sharpay had been right; she was regretting helping Troy and Gabby to get the lead roles. They were good, of course, but let's face it, they didn't have half as interest and experience that Ryan and Sharpay had…

She started playing 'what I've been looking for' and, like magic, it calmed her down. Surprisingly, no hurtful memories arise with that particular song. When she played 'when there was me and you' or 'breaking free' or any other song, she got conflicted emotions. But with that… with their very first song…

She heard the door opening and Gabby and Troy walked in. She smiled at them and they smiled back. Well, time to get down to business. They had the free period to practice and then…

"Hey playmaker" Troy greeted, smiling as charmingly as ever "we need to tell you something"

"Huh?" she didn't like the sound of that. Not at all.

"Well… I… I sorta promised the guys we would be playing basketball during free period and…"

The pianist rolled her eyes and reassumed her playing "whatever"

"I knew you would understand! See you later, Kels" as oblivious as ever. The composer sighed, as she heard them leaving. Things weren't going to work if they kept skipping rehearsals.

Then again, there was nothing she could do…

* * *

Kelsi sighed, frustrated, when Troy messed the last steps from 'what I've been looking for' and fell off the stage, while Gabriella giggled madly. Sharpay, sitting over the piano, gazing lazily around her just rolled her eyes. Those two were such a nuisance...

"Oh, I'm so sorry playmaker! Let's try it again, okay?" exclaimed Troy, with an apologetic smile, trying to stand up. Gabriella giggled harder.

"You know, I think we should take a break" the composer exclaimed, standing up, clearly angry "I'll be back" and she left.

"Is something wrong?" the brunette boy asked, completely clueless.

"Newbies..." Sharpay protested, taking out her nail polisher, not looking at them "they never understand anything"

* * *

When she was just a little kid, Kelsi had suffered from asthma. As she grew older, her breathing problems almost disappeared. Nowadays, she only presented asthma's symptoms under very specific situations.

Being too stressed one of them.

That was the main reason she tried not to worry too much, which was never easy, because her whole family (from her mother's side) had anxiety issues. Still, thanks to her father usual 'easiness' she could handle her stress quite well.

However, this was a little too much for her to handle. Too many things were going on: her mixed feelings towards Ryan (and Jason too, now), trying to pass all her exams (especially biology, chemistry and physics, which she had never been good at) and the musical...

She gripped the stair's rail, trying to steady her breath. Her chest hurt and she was having a lot of trouble trying to get enough air in her lungs. Everything was becoming blurry and she knew that she was about to pass out any second now. She closed her eyes and took long deep breaths. It still hurt. Maybe, if she could get into the nurse's office...

And that was when she saw them. Ryan and Pricilla had just appeared at the stair's bottom, kissing deeply, obviously lost into each other's caress. And that was the final droop.

Her knees went extremely weak, the pain in her chest became unbearable and everything went dark.

* * *

Ryan was supposed to be at the rehearsal, but Pricilla could be quite... persuasive, when she wanted to.

His back was firmly pressed against the wall, while she kissed him in quite a demanding way. Not that he was complaining, mind you. His conscience had finally shut up and he was just 'going with the flow'; which was proving to be one of his best ideas ever.

Honestly, who could blame him? He was a regular teenager boy, after all. A seventeen-years-old highly hormonal teenager boy. Nothing wrong with him getting a new girlfriend...

He managed to change their positions, meaning she was the one pressed against the wall. Pricilla giggled. Now they were standing at the stair's bottom and he knew that if someone found them, they could be in big trouble...

Oh, but it would be worth the trouble! He ran his fingers through her hair and decided Pricilla's short blond hair was almost as lovely as Kelsi's. Wait a second. Had he just compared his ex-girlfriend to his new girlfriend? That was wrong. That was wrong in so many levels...

He heard something crashing against the floor loudly and immediately broke apart from the cheerleader. He looked up, startled, wondering what could have fallen down the stairs that would make so much noise...

And then he saw her. Kelsi had fainted. A second later, he was kneeling at her side, holding her, hoping with all his heart that she hadn't hit her head too hard. She didn't look well; all color had left her cheeks and when he tried to open her eyes, they were all blank.

"Get the school's nurse!" he urged Pricilla and the female just nodded, to startled and scared to say anything. He watched her go and then focused solely in the brunette girl lying in his arms.

He had never felt more worried...

* * *

Kelsi opened her eyes, just to found an older woman kneeling next to her, apparently checking her pulse. She recognized her as the school's nurse. The brunette then thought she was in good hands and almost allowed herself to close her eyes and pass out once more, happy to lose herself in that dark world without dreams or thoughts...

That was when she realized someone else was holding her. And she knew those arms quite too well...

She looked at her other side and found Ryan's eyes fixed on her. He smiled gently at her, after realizing she had woken up "Hi"

"Hi" she whispered back, her head still spinning "what happened?"

"You fainted" said the nurse, stating the obvious. The composer rolled her eyes "you should be fine in a couple of minutes. Does anything hurt?"

"My head" the girl answered "and my chest stings a bit"

"Asthma?"

"Only under stressful situations" Ryan looked around, somehow feeling guilty "but I hadn't had one asthma attack for almost 4 years..."

"Well, nothing to worry about then. Can you stand up?"

She tried to and failed miserably. She was still dizzy. Ryan held her arm and helped her up, resting most of her weight against him. The female blushed.

"Take her to my office" the older woman stated "she needs to rest for a while"

"I think..." the brunette tried to interject but before she could say anything more, the blond boy picked her up bridal-style, making her blush a darker shade of red "Ryan!"

"Don't oppose any resistance, Kels; it's for your own sake" he smiled gently at her "besides, if something happened to you..." he let the words linger as he started to walk towards the school's infirmary.

_I wouldn't resist it._

* * *

Her friends showed up at the nursery room a few minutes later. Troy immediately rushed to her side and started apologizing, so fast, that Kelsi had a hard time trying to understand everything he said. "I'msosorryplaymakerIswearwe'llbeworkingharderonthemusicalyoushouldn'tworrytoomuch…"

"Troy, you're speaking super fast" the girl informed him, with a kind smile "besides, I'm fine, really. You don't need to worry"

"But…"

"I'm perfectly fine" she instead "and it's not your fault"

"But…"

"Troy…"

"Okay… I'm just worried, you know? I would have never been able to forgive myself if something had happened to you…"

Overdramatic, wasn't he? Gabby who was standing next to him, squeezed his hand gently and smiling reassuringly at Kelsi. The pianist smiled back. Then, the 'braniac's' attention focused on the boy sitting next to the infirmary's bed: Ryan.

The boy's eyes were unfocused and he seemed to be thinking about something long and hard. Gabby could understand he was worried about Kelsi (he must have been the one who found her) but there was something in his look, something like a hidden meaning… His hand rested on the bed, next to Kelsi's, as he was craving for making some physical contact with the shorter girl. _How intriguing!_

Of course, some people would say that Gabriella had a hyperactive imagination and that she saw things that weren't there. However, she knew what she was seeing right there, right then.

Ryan liked Kelsi. As the matter of the fact, he longed for her. And the feeling was reciprocal. Which just made the whole deal stranger, because he had a girlfriend and she had a boyfriend and if they liked each other, how come they acted so cold around each other during rehearsals? There was something fishy there…

The blond boy felt the female's gaze over him and looked at her. A single look in her eyes told him that she had figured something out. So, he did what he thought would be the best: he stood up and left, without saying a word, not even a short 'goodbye'.

Kelsi's eyes followed him to the door and Gabriella couldn't help to worry. Something told her things would be getting quite messy…

* * *

Pricilla was waiting for him in the auditorium, with Sharpay. His twin looked at him and a single glance told her everything she needed to know. The girl sighed.

"How's she?"

"She's fine" he shrugged, pretending he couldn't care less "I guess we're done here; we should head home" he walked towards them and wrapped his arms around Pricilla's waist. The cheerleader looked at him, unsure and bit her lip.

"I think I'll leave by my own"

"What? Why?" he asked, confused, as she broke free from his embrace and started walking towards the door, with the clear intention of leaving.

She sighed, running her fingers through her hair "Isn't it obvious? It was not just worry what I saw in your eyes when you were helping Kelsi" she whispered, turning around to face him (making quite an effort) "You still love her"

Ryan didn't try to defend himself, he knew she was right. Sharpay looked away, deciding she shouldn't interfere and pretending not to be hearing. Pricilla sighed once more "Goodbye, Ryan. Sharpay"

The blond girl nodded her head and Pricilla left. Before she exited, however, she turned around one last time, with a huge fake smile on her face "but we're still friends, right? So, shopping trip, next Wednesday?"

"Sure" Sharpay answered, standing next to her brother, resting her hand on his shoulder "I look forward it"

The other female smiled, pleased and left. Ryan sighed.

"I'm such a mess"

"You are" his sister said, smiling lovingly "but I'm here for you"

"I know"

They looked into each other's eyes and Sharpay hugged him tightly "We'll make it through this, Ry. I promise"

* * *

So, how did you like it? The end… I don't like it that much; sounded much better on my head.

Still, I hoped you liked it. Let me know what you think. Thanks for reading!


	50. I should win an Oscar for the scene I'm

Hi everyone! Here's a new chapter. Chapter 50, actually! Thank you guys so much for your support. Without you, I wouldn't have gone this far…

A very special thanks to last chapter's reviewers: anothersmallperson, digigirl02, jenpen1027, krfan, Sony89, KiNoMoTo18 and Dramione x3.

HSM belongs to Disney. In this chapter there are also some 'music and lyrics' references. Title comes from Miley Cyrus song, 'if we were a movie'.

* * *

Chapter 50

I should win an Oscar for the scene I'm in.

_The room was dark due the early time in the morning it was. Kelsi knew she wasn't supposed to be there; school wouldn't be open in a__n hour, at least. Mrs. Darbus would be very angry at her if she found out that, once again, the young pianist had snuck into the building with the keys the drama teacher had entrusted her with._

_However, everything seemed completely trivial. Let Mrs. Darbus get angry at her, she couldn't care less. All that Kelsi cared about was feeling at peace and she didn't feel like that at home. She had shed too many tears on her pillow for her to be at ease lying on her bed. _

_The pianist closed her eyes and let her fingers run across the keyboard freely. She was playing a completely new melody; it didn't have lyrics but it didn't need them to be beautiful. Kelsi loved it; yet she had the feeling it was missing something._

_Of course, a composition can have no lyrics and still be exquisite. In fact, some melodies are so gorgeous by themselves that, by adding lyrics, they are absolutely ruined. Still, while this particular song was delightful by its own accord, it needed lyrics to be… complete._

_She smiled, remembering. On 'music and lyrics' Sophie told Alex that melody is like the physical attraction; melody is what gets your attention. Lyrics are that hidden part, the person's very soul. Therefore, what makes a song remarkable and memorable, is the perfect combination of both elements._

_The first time she watched the movie was with her mother. __Being the hopeless romantic Kelsi was she had fall in love with it. It was extremely corny, mushy, cheesy and all adjectives you might be able to think, but the brunette loved it. And, the second time she watched it…_

_She sighed. Those were good times. She and Ryan had been close. They hadn't been together, but they had been in love and even if they didn't admit it, maybe their relationship should have stayed that way. Much simpler, much happier, much better. Of course, there weren't long passionate kisses but there was a lot of small, chaste kisses and cuddling. Together and not together at the same time. Friends and lovers; enjoying each others company because they wanted to, not because they were supposed to. No spoken promises that could be broken; no routine to be afraid of._

_The girl fought back a sob and won. She looked up, stared at the ceiling and smiled once more. She didn't feel like smiling, but forced herself to. She needed to stay __optimistic. She was supposed to._

_Someone slammed the door open and she turned around, startled. No one else was supposed to be there. She had closed the music's room with her key after entering, how could someone…?_

_The shadows in the room didn't allow her to take a good look of the newcomer. She felt afraid and somewhat excited at the same time. Her heart was pounding like crazy; she had a very strong hunch that the person standing in the room with her was…_

"_Ryan?" _

_He didn't answered, but got closer to her and now she could make out the strong line of his jaw and the strangely seductive form of his lips, curving into a smile (or was it a smirk?)_

"_What are you doing here?"_

_Again, there was no answer and he stepped closer. The soft moon's light that illuminated the room allowed her to finally see him and her heart stopped. He looked so handsome under the dim light and the way he was smiling… it was so alluring! _

"_Ryan, are you going to tell me…?"_

_She had stood up and was trying not to look intimidated, scared or thrilled. She was hardly succeeding. His smirk went wider and with a smooth and quick movement managed to press her against the piano. She let out a small exclamation of surprise, and stared directly into his eyes, feeling on cloud nine. Which she supposed wasn't how she was expected to feel but…_

"_What…?"_

"_Hush, love. There's no need of words between us" he kissed her deeply and, although she was blushing madly, she kissed him back. With each passing minute the kisses grow more desperate and needy and without knowing exactly how, she found herself laying over the piano, pinned by Ryan's strong arms, with no possible escape (not that she wanted to escape, mind you) Her cheeks went an unhealthy shade of red._

"_Ry…" she whispered between kisses and noticed that her legs had wrapped themselves around his hips. She blushed more, embarrassed, but unable to control her body._

"_I love you" he announced, out of nowhere, staring directly at her blue eyes "I was such a fool for letting you go… it will never happen again"_

"_I__…"_

"_Hush. I know" more kisses and Kelsi felt her self control slowly slipping away. She was no longer in control of her body or mind; she had completely lost herself in his kisses. Which was potentially dangerous and, at the same time…_

_Something got her attention. A soft noise, like a beeping. Her mobile phone? Sounded like it. However, it wasn't strong enough for her to be sure and certainly wasn't important enough to tear her apart from Ryan's attentions. She had been longing for him for too long to let…_

_The beep grew __noisier and she started considering answering. Ryan quickly changed her mind. Still, there was something quite odd about the noise that didn't let her completely relax…_

_Wait a second, that wasn't her phone. It was her…_

* * *

It was her alarm. She woke up abruptly and looked around, somewhat scared. A dream? It had been a dream?! She felt her cheeks burning and shook her head, trying to clear her thoughts. It had been a dream, indeed. And yet, it felt so…

She rested her right hand against her cheek; it felt warm. It also felt wet and sticky. Had she been… _Crying?_ Why? That didn't make sense whatsoever. She was still crying, she realized. How strange!

She got out of bed; the moment her toes made contact with the cold floor she shivered and regretted getting up. It was too early in the morning: quarter before five. Yet, she wanted to arrive to school early; today was the big night! Finally, the musical's opening night!

_I should focus on this._

Yes, she was supposed to focus on that. Never mind her crazy dream, her whole attention should be on the musical. Her very first musical. With a bit of luck, the first of many successful ones.

She smiled, as she started to drag herself to the bathroom. It should be a good day. Nothing could go wrong, correct?

* * *

She walked calmly down the halls, smiling shyly and kindly at the people she passed by in her way to her locker. It was a nice warm day and despite her strange 'dream' she felt quite optimistic and relaxed.

Kelsi arrived at her locker and looked around. Good, Ryan was nowhere in sight. She smiled, relieved. True, she felt happy and no tense at all but the sight of the young boy might have changed her view of life.

"Morning!" Jason exclaimed, appearing out of the blue and she smiled at him, immediately throwing her arms around his neck. He yelped, surprised by her sudden 'romantic' outburst "Someone's full of energy today. Too much sugar?" he asked, chuckling.

"Perhaps" she winked at him, before giving him a chaste kiss "I'm excited about tonight"

"Oh, yeah… about that…" She gave him a reproving look. Did that mean he wasn't coming? "I'm coming, don't worry" he smiled, shyly, pecking her cheek "I was just going to ask you what are we doing after it"

"Huh?"

"Today is our monthversary, remember? Three months"

Three months? Three whole months? Wow! Who would have said she was such an actress? She had kept that crazy façade for three months already!

She slapped herself mentally. She couldn't be that cruel; Jason didn't deserve it. She truly liked spending time with him, but, did she love him? Of course not! She remembered her dream and felt terrible. She could be such a horrible person…

"Maybe we could have dinner later" she suggested "I really haven't given it too much thought"

"It's okay. I understand; you have other things to worry about, I'll plan something, ok?"

"Sure" she kissed him once more and he smiled "I'll see in a minute"

He nodded his head and walked away, towards the classroom. The brunette girl smiled and opened her locker, searching for her stuff. She started humming softly. _I__'ve never had someone that knows me like you do / The way you do/ I've never… _

"_I've never had someone as good for me as you/ No one like you"_ she recognized the voice immediately and turned around, somewhere between scared and thrilled.

"Hi Ryan" she smiled, trying her best not to blush madly. The images of her last night's dream started playing in her mind.

"This is for you" he offered her a pretty white flower. She stared at it, confused.

"What…?"

"It's a white carnation" he explained, shrugging "it stands for 'good luck'. I thought you might need some encouragement"

She took the flower between her petite hands and smiled gently. "Thanks Ryan. It means a lot"

"You're welcome" he winked at her and started walking away. Kelsi had to make use of every bit of self control she had left in order to prevent herself from running after him, tackle him and kiss him like there was no tomorrow.

_Damn him and his irresistible charm!_

* * *

She was sitting over the piano, watching Ryan and Sharpay. They were dancing all around the stage, some hip-hop song Kelsi didn't recognize. The siblings always did that on the opening night; according to Sharpay it helped them to relax. The brunette realized it relaxed her too; both were quite talented and even when they had no choreography whatsoever, they knew each other so well that could predict the other's movements making the dance look great.

Kelsi heard someone approaching and turned around just in time to see Troy walking towards her. He smiled and sat next to her "Hi, playmaker" the girl smiled gently, her sight fixed once again on the Evans' twins "what are they doing?"

"Some sort of dance therapy" she explained, shrugging.

"Does it work?"

Kelsi shrugged once more "I would say so. As long as I've known them, they had never made a single mistake on the opening night"

"But Ryan and Sharpay were born performers" the jock protested "I meant, does it work for normal people?"

The composer giggled "Look who's talking! The boy who can act and sing as if it was the most natural thing on the world"

"Hmph" the boy pouted and Kelsi burst into hysterics. He could be so hilarious! "You're paying for this, playmaker"

"What…?" he had stood up and was now dragging her towards the stage. Once they were standing in a corner of the platform, he pulled her close and placed one hand over the curve of her hip, while holding one of her hands with the other.

The music had changed to a slower beat, something close to a waltz. He started dancing and Kelsi was surprised of how naturally dancing came to him. She was struggling not to step on his feet or fall, while the boy moved like he had been doing this his whole life. They danced a bit, before someone tapped the female's shoulder.

"Mind if I cut in?" Sharpay was smiling in the most charmingly manner but her eyes held a dark glow that Kelsi found quite dangerous. She immediately moved away, to let the blond girl dance with Troy.

Troy didn't seem pleased with the arrangement; however, being the gentleman he was, said nothing and continued dancing. Kelsi laughed softly and decided to go back to her seat when Ryan stepped in front of her.

She looked at him, startled. He was wearing one of his irresistible smiles and she felt like melting. He offered her his hand and she blushed, not really knowing why "May I have this dance?"

"Of course" she nodded her head, smiling kindly and took his hand. They started dancing, like in the 'good old days' and as long as the song was played, the world seemed brighter. The brunette closed her eyes, allowing herself to really feel the music and letting the closeness and warmness of Ryan's body surround her.

Nevertheless, good things must come to an end…

"What's going on in here?" Taylor's voice brought Kelsi back to reality and she immediately put as much distance between her and the blond as she could.

"Hi Tay" Troy answered, calmly "where's Gabby?"

"Having an anxiety attack" the female stated, crossing her arms over her chest "a really bad one, I might add"

Those weren't good news. Actually, they were terrible ones.

"Newbie" Sharpay stated, rolling her eyes. Ryan gave her a reproachful look, but kept quiet.

"Where is she?" Kelsi asked, resting a hand over her chest, realizing it had started to hurt as if she was almost having another asthma attack. _Not now!_

"Relax" Ryan approached to her and placed a hand over her shoulder "breath deep and calmly… don't worry, Troy has everything under control, right Troy?"

"Yeah, yeah, I'll handle it right away!" the jock got nervous. Not only he had to take care of his girlfriend, he was now also worried about the young pianist "don't freak, Kels. I'll talk to Gabby!"

He got down the stage and gestured Taylor to lead the way. The girl gave the composer one last worried glance before walking away with Troy. Kelsi sighed.

Her breath was getting steadier, but not too much. She was still too tense. Ryan placed his arms around her and traced small circles over her back, trying to soothe her.

"Do you want me to fetch the school's nurse?" Sharpay asked, worried.

"No, I'm fine" Kelsi whispered "I just need to sit down…"

The Evans twins exchanged a glance and it was quite obvious what they both were thinking. Kelsi closed her eyes, frustrated. She hated to agree with them but they were right.

This wouldn't be happening if they had gotten the lead roles.

* * *

"I don't think I can do this" Gabriella stated plainly and simply and Mrs. Darbus let out a frustrated groan.

"Well Ms. Montez, you should have said that earlier! Now it's a bit too late!"

"I'm really sorry, but I really can't…"

"Listen, Ms. Goody, you're going to go on stage tonight or I'm personally going to kill you! And I assure you, your death won't come quickly and painlessly!"

Sharpay's threat was real, obviously. Still, it was not enough to persuade Gabriella to take part in the musical "I can't… I think, I don't…"

"Gabby, please…" Kelsi begged, although she knew it was hopeless. The girl had reached a decision and nothing would change her mind.

"I'm sorry, Kels, I…"

"Okay, this is what we're gonna do!" Sharpay exclaimed, while glaring daggers in Gabriella's direction "Ryan, you'll teach Kelsi the steps for our song and Troy, you're rehearsing with me…"

"I can't play your part!" Kelsi exclaimed, once again feeling she was having trouble breathing. She didn't want the blond's part not only because the character was too unlike her for Kelsi to be able to make it believable but also because there was little scene between her character and Ryan's…

No, Kelsi had resolved not to kiss Ryan under ANY circumstances.

"Okay, whatever! You'll play Gabriella's!" the blond female sent one last murdering glare in the braniac's direction "you're dead!"

And she stormed out of the room, leaving an icy silence behind her that was broken by Ryan, when he cleared his throat "So, I should teach you the steps, Kels"

The brunette nodded and sent one last desperate glance in Gabriella's direction. Once again, the other female shook her head "Okay, let's go" She followed Ryan out, cursing her luck.

Seriously, how many things could go wrong?

* * *

Twenty minutes later, she had mastered most of the dances; they weren't very complicated, there was mostly singing (which she also disliked, but not as much as dancing on stage) Still, the first dance worried her a little.

She refused to dance a 'rumba' with Ryan.

He was just as uncomfortable as her. Once in a while, they had their little bonding moments, when things went back to what they used to be before they became a couple; but there were also moments like that one, when neither of them knew how to behave around the other…

Not acknowledging their feelings seemed like the easiest option. Trying to be 'professional' and acting as if they didn't care seemed to be the best. Still, while standing so close to him it was impossible to pretend.

"Relax, your shoulders look too stiff" maybe they were, but he didn't really expected her to be completely relaxed when he was holding her so close, right? The brunette huffed "listen, it's not piece of cake for me either but we need to stay neutral, ok?" she glared lightly and he sighed "come on, Kels. For the sake of your musical, we need to work together"

She hated to admit it, but he was right "Okay then. Show me the steps, Mr. Choreographer"

* * *

She stood backstage, playing nervously with her hair. The show would start in twenty minutes. She wished she could be in the orchestra's pit, but due the current circumstances, she needed to play the lead role…

She groaned. Sharpay had been right all along. She regretted deeply helping Gabriella and Troy to get the leads; yet, if she hadn't, her ex-sister in law would have ruthlessly murdered her musical, which was far worse, correct?

"Kelsi?" Gabriella appeared out of nowhere next to her; she seemed nervous and looked around anxiously, perhaps worried that Sharpay might jump from behind her and stab her.

"Don't worry, Gabby. I'm not mad at you"

"Actually… I… I think I might be able to perform"

She was killing her! How dare she…? Still, that was her chance… "Are you sure?"

"Yeah. I think so"

"There's no turning back now, Gabriella Montez" the brunette stated, seriously "so I'll ask one last time. Are you sure?"

The other girl looked at her in the eye and nodded slowly "Yes. I'll do it"

* * *

"I'm killing her! With my own bare hands! Oh, I swear…"

"Relax, Shar. There's nothing you can do, either way"

"I knew that Montez-girl was no good" the female protested, crossing her arms over her chest "oh, never mind it. I wasn't doing the leading role, after all"

"Yeah…" Ryan seemed distracted and Sharpay got worried. Her brother was never distracted before the play. He was always focused and ready for any problem that might arise.

"Is something wrong?"

"Today's Kelsi's and Jason's 'monthversary'"

Oh, it was about Kelsi. Why did it surprise her? Nowadays everything was about Kelsi. The blond girl rolled her eyes "I thought you were over her" He sent her an skeptical glance and she sighed "okay, I thought you had pushed your feelings in the back of your head"

"I had" he sighed, running his fingers to his hair, frustrated "but feelings are persistent" he let out a dry chuckle and Sharpay felt pity for him. She knew about that kind of sensation.

"Yes, they are" she looked around the room, avoiding making eye-contact with her twin. Still, he knew what she was thinking.

Emotions make everything so complicated.

* * *

The whole cast stood backstage, close together, not talking to each other. Mrs. Darbus stepped forward and cleared her throat. "Darlings, the moment has come! Now, as I always say, in theater…"

The drama teacher began her ramble and the performers looked around, nervously. The play would start in a few minutes. When Mrs. Darbus stopped talking, everyone clapped and the older woman left, preparing herself to announce the beginning of the musical. Sharpay bit her lip, before stepping in front of Gabriella, who was comfortably hugging Troy.

"Are you sure you can do this?"

"Yes. Thanks for your concern, Sharpay" they glared at each other, but Sharpay's eyes held a tiny bit of laughter.

"Good lu…" Troy started and Kelsi immediately covered his mouth. He continued talking, his voice muffled by the composer's hand.

"Never say that before a performance!" Sharpay exclaimed, scandalized.

"In theater, we say 'break a leg'" Ryan explained, smiling lightly.

"Well, break a leg then, guys" Gabriella said, with huge smile.

"You too" Sharpay hissed, a bit venomously and turned around "Come on Troy, our entrance is on the other side of the stage"

Ryan smiled at his sister retreating figure and offered Gabriella his hand "Shall we?"

"Of course" the braniac girl giggled and gave Kelsi one last smile "break a leg, playmaker"

"Thanks" replied the shorter girl, not really looking at her but at hers and Ryan's entwined hands. Gabriella frowned lightly, as she watched the pianist leaving towards the orchestra's pit.

Kelsi really liked Ryan…

* * *

When she made her last bow and the audience clapped madly, Kelsi felt somewhere between relieved, happy beyond her usual limits and sad. She was glad it was over, happy it had gone so well and sad because it was over. She sighed; she might as well get use to the feeling. If she really wanted to become a professional composer she would be facing the same situation many times from now…

"Great work, angel"

She froze. Sure, why not?! He had to ruin her happiness! She took a deep breath and turned around to face him. However, after seeing his pleased smile, she realized she couldn't get angry at him. Not now, not ever.

"Thanks. You did great to, Ry"

They stood in front of each other, waiting for the other to say something. Minutes passed and they kept staring, not moving, as if they were two statues. Finally, someone broke the uncomfortable silence.

"Great job, Small Person!" Chad hugged the brunette girl, obviously missing the little moment she was having with Ryan (and she was glad he was so oblivious) A second later, Jason was the one hugging her and he gave her a kiss, full in the lips.

"Marvelous job, love"

She smiled gently and softly caressed his cheek. He was such a nice guy; how could she lie to him? She looked in Ryan's direction, but said boy had already left. She sighed and looked at Jason once more. Three months. Three months full of lies.

How much longer would she last?

* * *

Dear lord, how much I hate transition chapters! They are so hard to write! I really don't like this, I don't know what point I was trying to make with this chappie and now… I'm confused.

Anyway, good news are, next chapter I'm starting with HSM2. Still, since I'm not satisfied with this chapter, I would let you chose whether it stays or goes.

Let me know what you think. And also… next chapter I'm really going to need someone to help me with the movie's dialogs. Just a couple scenes (actually, a couple of sentences that I can't quite catch…) let me know if you would help, pretty please?

Thanks for reading!


	51. The way I loved you

So… here's the new chapie. I hope you like it!

I'm so close to the 400 reviews… thank you guys, you're so amazing!! Thanks to last chapter reviewers: krfan, Sony89, talkstoangels77, jenpen1027, digigirl02, anothersmallperson (x2), KiNoMoTo18 and Dramione x3.

HSM belongs to Disney. Title comes from Taylor Swifft's song by the same name.

* * *

Chapter 51.

The way I loved you.

Keeping a lie was way much easier when you have help from your friends. Granted, nor Troy or Taylor or Chad or Martha knew that Kelsi was living a lie but, one way or another they helped her to keep her facade.

Zeke helped her too, even if he had been against the whole deal from the very beginning. Yet he had a soft spot for his 'almost-sister-in-law' and always ended up helping her whenever she asked.

And Gabby... well, the composer was pretty sure that the braniac suspected something; nevertheless, she was respectful enough to keep her mouth shut.

The brunette smiled. Her previous thoughts being unleashed by the fact she had ended celebrating her monthversary with her new friends in a small restaurant close to school. They were eating pizza and the boys were drinking beer (no one asked how did they managed to talk the owner into selling alcohol to underage students) They were all laughing and talking about the silliest stuff. And that was good. She was comfortable.

She wasn't truly happy, but she was comfortable.

And that was good enough for her.

* * *

Every time that Jason looked at Kelsi, he couldn't help to smile. In his opinion, she was the most gorgeous woman in the whole world. She was the first girl he had ever truly liked. Sure, he had had a girlfriend before her, but that girl was one of his younger sister friends and Jason hadn't really been into her... he dated her because his sister had been so insistent!

But Kelsi was different. He really liked her; he loved her long soft brown curls, her bright blue eyes, her perfect cheeks, her soft kinda full lips... She was just perfect. He smiled more. She was too good to be true.

He sighed at the thought. Once he had believed she was too pretty to be single and therefore he hadn't had enough courage to ask her out. When she accepted to be his girlfriend he had been ecstatic. Nowadays, however...

He truly liked her. She was not only beautiful, but also smart, kind, sweet and caring. Yet, now he realized they didn't have many things in common. Sometimes, the silence that surrounded them was too overwhelming. Sometimes he found very difficult, almost impossible, finding something they could talk about.

Luckily for him, he could always count on their friends to kill that awkward silence. He smiled some more as Chad made some silly joke and Kelsi laughed. Jason hadn't been paying attention; too lost in his thoughts to really care but he loved seeing Kelsi laughing. She was even prettier when she did.

"Oh, come on Chad…" Taylor argued, punching her boyfriend's arm playfully.

"No, no, I mean it! Seriously Jase" Chad exclaimed "I really can't understand what this Small Person over there sees in you"

Oh, so that was the joke about. Jason kept smiling, placing an arm around Kelsi's waist. The composer gave him a shy kiss on the cheek and Chad and Troy wolf-whistled. Taylor nudged Chad, trying to get him to stop being so loud but the jock ignored her.

"So, Kelsi dear, be a charm and shed some light on us; reveal the great mystery; why do you like Jason?"

The pianist bit her lip, wondering if perhaps, celebrating her monthversary with her friends hadn't been as a good idea as she had thought. Then she realized that Chad wasn't trying to make her uncomfortable and reveal her 'dirty little secret'; he was just joking, fooling around, having fun...

Well then, she would amuse them.

"Well, for starters, he doesn't have an issue with my height" she responded cheerfully, pouting lightly and Chad pouted too while the others chuckled "Then, well… he's a charming boy; he listens to me, jokes with me and basically showers me with attention" she explained and Jason blushed lightly. Gabriella, Taylor and Martha squealed. Troy and Chad said 'aww' in a mocking tone and Jason glared at them. The females giggled.

"Is that all? Small Person, you have no standards at all" Chad asked and once again his girlfriend nudged him, this time harder "Ouch! You know Taylor, I'm starting to question what I see in you…"

Taylor glared and punched him, kinda playfully but there was a dangerous look in her eye that told Chad to shut up. Kelsi laughed.

"Don't listen to him, Kels" Taylor said, still glaring at her jock boyfriend "you two make a lovely couple. And you're so lucky to have such a sensible and understanding boyfriend"

Chad pouted at the subtle accusation, making everyone laugh. The composer smiled; content to be over with the subject. She would never tell her friends what she liked the most about Jason. She wouldn't because it was mean and selfish. She wouldn't because it was her little secret.

She liked him because he helped her to forget.

* * *

Zeke watched in silence as Kelsi told everyone what she liked about Jason. He had a feeling she was telling the truth, but not the entire truth. She couldn't, because they didn't know the whole story. And even if they had, she wouldn't have told them. There are things people like to keep hidden.

Like his secrets reasons to put up with Sharpay's constant disdain. He sighed. Kelsi was doing a fine job trying to move on (he knew by personal experience just how difficult it was to 'go over' an Evans); yet she might never be able to achieve her goal. Not because it was impossible (it's was hard even so, attainable) but because she didn't want to.

Damn the Evans and their impossible to resist appeal!

* * *

Midnight. Kelsi realized she should head home before her mother freaked out. She told Jason she would call a cab if he wanted to stay and hang with the boys for a while but he refused. It wouldn't be gentlemanly to let her go on her own. So they said goodbye to their friends and left the restaurant.

Jason's father had lent him the car and he drove her home. The brunette girl was surprised to find the lights of her living room on. Did her parents have company? Well, that explained why they hadn't called her a thousand times through the night. Jason walked her to the porch.

"So… How was it?"

"Umm?" she looked at him quizzically, not knowing what he meant.

"I mean… dinner. You know, I said I would plan something and… umm…"

"It was great, Jase. Thanks a lot for the wonderful evening" she smiled sincerely and gave him a quick peek on the cheek.

"Kels… I… umm… did you mean what you told Chad?"

She knew he was bound to ask that but that didn't mean she was ready to give him an honest answer. Yes, she had meant it. Yet, that could also suggest…

"I love you" he stated, out of the blue and she froze. Not this. She wasn't ready for this. Funny, she had told Ryan she loved him even before he asked her to be his girlfriend and with Jason… after three months…

"I-I lo-lo…" she forced herself to answer back but was interrupted by his lips over hers.

It was a 'hungry' kiss. The kind of kiss Kelsi didn't even think Jason was capable of. He pinned her against the door and she had a crazy sense of déjà-vu. She felt she was about to cry and forced herself to contain her tears. Not now. Later, alone on her room, she would cry as much as she wanted. But right now, she needed to stay strong. She needed to put up her best act ever.

He deserved that much.

* * *

Jason felt on cloud nine. How come he hadn't realized how soft her hair was? How hadn't he noticed how well her petite form felt against his? The feeling was so alluring… He broke apart just to take a breath and before he kissed her again, he took a minute to memorize how she looked right then.

Her hair was a mess and her cheeks were all red. Her eyes were closed and she was taking small, somewhat nervous and erratic breaths. He wondered if that was a good sign but didn't give it too much thought because he wanted (so badly) to kiss her again…

The door opened and she almost fell. Jason blushed, embarrassed. He looked at the person standing in the doorway and almost started apologizing when he realized the woman in front of him wasn't Mrs. Nielson.

But who the heck she was? And why was she staring gloomily at them?

* * *

Kelsi believed the situation would have been embarrassing enough if it had been her mother the one who caught her with Jason kissing her so passionately. However, to make it worse, it wasn't her mother the one who had opened the door.

It was Derby Evans.

"Mrs. Evans!" she exclaimed, regaining her balance and blushing madly. She tried to straighten herself up a bit but knew it was pointless. Her hair and make-up were a mess… oh, what her ex-mother-in-law would think of her?!

"Hello Kelsi, darling" she said, smiling gently. Still, her eyes held a sad shadow that made the composer feel worse. The girl looked down, unable to make eye-contact with the older woman.

She felt like her cheeks were on fire. To make the matters worse, her own mother had just appeared behind Mrs. Evans. At first, she looked confused but after seeing Jason, she smiled in an understanding (yet not approving) way.

"Glad to see you're home, sweetie" the older brunette said "Hi Jason"

"Good evening, Mrs. Nielson" the boy said, his blush now gone. Unbelievable! He had forgotten his previous embarrassment so easily!

The four stood in an awkward silence. Finally, Mrs. Nielson spoke again.

"So, Derby; let me accompany you to your car"

"Oh, there's no need to..."

"But I insist! Come on, I'll follow you" both women exited the house and, to Kelsi's greater horror, just behind them followed Ryan. The boy and the girl exchanged just one look; his completely blank, hers full of mortification. The blond boy exchanged another look with Jason, who was still completely oblivious to the whole display.

A couple of seconds passed and by the time Ryan arrived at his mother's side, Kelsi felt her self control slipping away. _Everything's over now. No chance of redemption. What the hell was I thinking? It was obvious Mrs. Evans would be here after the musical! Dear Lord, I even overheard mom telling dad that the Evans were coming today and I..._

"I think I should go" Jason interrupted her inner ramble and she stared at him, not really getting what he was saying. He kept on talking, but she wasn't listening... at all "See you tomorrow?"

"Huh?"

"Breakfast, tomorrow?" he repeated, missing how shaken the composer was.

"Yeah... sure" she whispered her mind miles away. She just wanted him to leave in order for her to be able to run to her bedroom, collapse on top of her bed and cry all night long.

"Okay. Take care" he kissed the tip of her nose and Kelsi fought tears back, quite successfully "I love you"

She nodded her head and he left, with a blissful smile on his face. He waved at the small party standing in front of Mrs. Evans car and they waved back. The brunette closed her eyes, a single tear rolling down her cheek.

"Dear God, you're good!" someone scorned behind her "still, if I might give you a piece of advise..." Sharpay appeared in her line of vision and Kelsi wondered what had she done to deserve to be punished like that "to make it more believable, try saying 'I love you too'" and with a contempt smirk, she was gone.

* * *

The whole weekend, Kelsi seemed distant and Jason didn't know what to think about it. She was a shy, reserved girl but she had never been that quiet before. Something was bothering her and he didn't know what.

As they walked down the school's halls, holding hands, he kept thinking of the best way to approach the subject. Maybe it would be better if he asked for Troy's or Chad's advice. Normally, he would have asked Zeke; however, lately his relationship with the backer-boy had gone... cold. Respectful, but cold. He sighed once more. So many troubles and all of them caused by...

_Don't think like that!_ He reprimanded himself _she's not a source of trouble; she's a source of happiness!_

Yes, Kelsi made him happy. Question was, did he make her happy too?

* * *

Zeke was concerned for the well being of Kelsi. She had called him after the 'scene' that had happened on her porch, crying as if the end of the world had come and he had felt completely useless, unable to do or say something to comfort her.

Therefore, there he was now, waiting for Sharpay to make her appearance. What the blond female had told to the composer was harsh, cruel and unforgivable. Didn't she understand how broken Kelsi felt? Why torture her like that?

"So, she ran crying to your arms, didn't she?" Sharpay stood in front of him, with one of her trademark smirks. He glared lightly and she sighed, dramatically "well, it's not my fault. I always speak my mind dear, and you know it"

"You should understand, better than no one, just how hard this is for her"

"Why should I?"

"Your brother is going pretty much through the same hell. And, whether we like it or not, we're trapped between them too"

"Your point?" her smirk was becoming… friendly? And somewhat… cunning. Zeke wasn't sure he liked that look.

"I… what are you planning, Sharpay Evans?"

She winked "Now, now; it wouldn't be a surprise if I told you, would it?" she got closer to him and rested a hand on his chest, batting her eyelashes and her tone went incredible sultry "but leave in peace, Zeke Baylor, 'cause I'm a genius and I have the most brilliant scheme ever"

He looked at her, confused "I really don't get you, Shar"

"And unless you do, I will never be yours" came her response and she walked away, swinging her hips. At the end of the hallway, she spun around, blew him a kiss and resumed her walking.

He seriously didn't get her.

* * *

Yes, Sharpay had a plan. The brightest she had ever come up with so far. She had spent the last few months thinking about it over and over again. Ryan didn't want her help and he claimed he didn't want Kelsi back but Sharpay knew better.

And after Friday's night display, she knew no time would be better for put her 'evil scheme' into motion. Yep, she was a freaking genius!

She would make sure her baby brother got what he needed. Whether he wanted it or not.

* * *

Last day before summer vacations officially started. Kelsi couldn't say she was thrilled, but she guessed it wasn't that bad either. At least she would be home during summer and she wouldn't have to handle the Evans twins…

Or so she thought.

After Mrs. Darbus 'lesson' ended, all her classmates rushed outside the classroom, joking, talking and basically being as loud as they could. She walked outside the room, alone. Gabby was off with Troy (obviously!) and Jason had fallen sleep during the last seconds of the drama's teacher's speech. Kelsi didn't feel in the mood to be with him, so she didn't wake him up.

Martha and Taylor were walking towards her; she could heard them talking about summer jobs. Kelsi had thought of searching for one too (even if her mother had assured her that there was no need to worry about college; even if she got in Julliard, they had enough savings to pay for her education (AKA her mother's inheritance)) yet, she hadn't really given to much thought…

"Hey Martha, hey Taylor" she greeted, with a big grin on her face.

"Hey Kels, what are you planning to do this summer?"

"Grow, write music… grow" she joked and her friends laughed. She smiled too, resolving that faking a smile was the best way to avoid questions… she didn't know if Jason had told anyone about Friday's night but she preferred to play safe.

Troy passed them by in the hallway and the girls exchanged an amused smile between themselves before hurrying after him. They didn't want to miss the ultimate corny display Troy was about to make!

* * *

Sharpay groaned, frustrated. So, Montez-girl wasn't leaving. And, she had also had the nerve to laugh, in her face, of her vocal exercises. That woman was… argh! Unbearable! Oh, one of this days…

"She thinks she can always play nice and sweet in front everyone, but one of these days… oh yeah, one of these days…"

Just then Troy and Gabriella passed by, being all lovey-dovey. She grimaced "Going to movies, listen to music" she repeated "and golly Troy, I have first aid training" she mocked, turning her back scornfully "Oh, please…"

She found herself 'face to face' with Kelsi. Perfect, just the woman she wanted to see. With all the stress after dealing with Ms. Goody-goody she had almost forgotten about her ingenious plan.

But now she remembered. No one would get her side-tracked again "Come here Kelsi" she rested a hand on the brunette's shoulder. The shorter girls seemed scared and confused and Sharpay could perfectly understand her. Still, it was all part of her plan… "I've got a summer job for you at our country club. Our rehearsal pianist is evidently moving" she explained and turned around, smiling to herself, congratulating herself for being such a master of schemes.

"Or hiding" Kelsi whispered. The last thing she needed was to be working for the Evans… then again, it was a good opportunity to let it pass her by…

"Pardon?" of course she heard her! That ungrateful little…!

"Sounds great!" the composer said and decided to turn her attention back to her locker before she got herself into trouble. Sharpay frowned.

"Cheer up Shar! It's summer; we can do whatever we want to! Everything changes" oh, so her brother kept running into her rescue. Nice; that would make her job easier.

Still, she needed a distraction. Something to keep Ryan entertained with; something to disguise her new plan. And she knew exactly what would that distraction be "Ryan, who's the absolute primo boy of East High?" there! Brilliant, you see?!

"I would say Troy Bolton has that category pretty much locked up, don't you think?" yes, he was smiling so naively. So sweet of her brother to still believe in people's goodness…

"And East High's primo girl?" she questioned and acted offended when Ryan pretended to be looking around for a girl. Of course, he thought the cutest girl in all school was Kelsi but hey, how could he miss his sister gorgeousness?! "Just answer the question!"

"Gosh… eh… you?"

Exactly what she wanted to hear "Troy-Sharpay. Sharpay-Troy. Sharpay…"

"Shar!" he snapped his fingers and she glared at him. How dare he interrupt her 'daydreaming'!

"It just makes sense"

"Evidently not to Troy" he whispered, fearing his twin's wrath, but unable to keep his mouth shut.

"But it's summer Ryan" she declared "everything changes" she closed her locker and walked away, dramatically.

Genius, she said! Simply genius!

* * *

I don't know if the end fits the title of the chapter, but I liked it! In my head this was so different but when I wrote it… it just made much more sense this way.

As always, thanks a million for reviewing. I have managed to find some of the dialogues for this movie, but not the complete dialogues. So, any help will be very much appreciated.

See you soon!


	52. From innocent plan 2 evil scheme

New chapie! Sorry for the late update, I haven't had too much time lately… Still, I hope you'll like this.

Thanks to my darling reviewers: jenpen1027, krfan, Sony89, KiNoMoTo18, digigirl02, Dramione x3, anothersmallperson and to everyone who added this to their favorite/alert story list.

HSM belongs to Disney.

* * *

Chapter 52.

From 'perfectly innocent plan' to 'evil scheme'.

The boys were staying; apparently, they had to meet up with Coach Bolton before their summer officially started. The girls said goodbye to them and headed towards Kelsi's place, where they were having a 'just-girls' afternoon.

Kelsi was glad her friends were coming with her because she didn't want to be alone. She just got too depressed when she was by herself.

Besides, she needed to discuss with them her options about the summer job. Working with the Evans wasn't going to be easy, even if Lava Springs hadn't been full of hurtful (and yet marvelous) memories. Still, some extra money had never hurt anybody...

"Hi girls!" Mrs. Nielson greeted, when the girls came in through the kitchen's door "ready for summer?"

"I would say so, Mrs. Nielson" Gabby greeted, giggling. The rest of the girls nodded cheerfully.

"Wonderful! Want some tea?" the older woman offered them and they declined with a shook of their heads "okay then. See you around!"

The girls giggled while Kelsi's mother left and the brunette girl sighed. They stayed in the kitchen for a while, preparing some junk-food for their girls-afternoon. After that, they headed towards the shortest girl's bedroom.

* * *

At five o'clock, the girls came down stairs, ready to leave and meet their boyfriends at the mall. Kelsi wasn't particularly in the mood to go with them, but couldn't think of a way to decline the invitation.

They walked towards the living room, to say goodbye to the composer's mother. And that was when Kelsi discovered why her mother hadn't bothered them in the whole afternoon.

Again, Derby Evans was paying them a visit. The blond woman sat on the sofa, holding a tee cup in her right hand and pressing her mobile phone against her ear with the other. She was smiling; entertained by something the person in the other side of the line was saying. Mrs. Nielson gestured the girls to stay quiet for a while.

"No sense, Fulton! If my daughter protests, tell her I gave you permission! After all, the club still belongs to Vance and me!" she chuckled "Besides, it would be a good experience to have all this young boys and girls working with us!" Fulton seemed to discuss some more but Derby wasn't listening anymore, so she started looking around. And then she saw the girls standing next to her and smiled some more "As the matter of the fact, there'll be no need to. The girls are just standing in front of me" she kept silence while the man said something more "Good. Tell him that. Perfect Fulton, you're such a great administrator!"

And she hung up, grinning and turned her attention to the younger females "Hello, darlings. Tell me, how would you like a summer job?"

* * *

Everyone was so enthusiastic about the summer job that Kelsi knew she couldn't say no to Sharpay's proposition. She hated the idea of going back to Lava Springs and facing all these memories that were sure to arise the moment she stepped in the club; nevertheless, she knew she had no proper excuse to tell her friends for her not accepting the job.

And besides, it had been so thoughtful of Mrs. Evans to offer them all a job…

She sighed and leaned back. She rested her forehead against the car's window and stared to the countryside. It was so pretty; with all those tablelands and knolls and scarce vegetation… not what most people would call breathtaking, but still, quite impressive and magnificent.

Mrs. Montez was the one driving the car. The females' mothers had made an agreement among them about each one of them driving the girls to Lava Springs each day and one of them picking them up after work. It was a simple and practical system; however, Kelsi would have rather make that first trip with her mother, by themselves, so they could have a little conversation… the shortest brunette was finding herself in a desperate need of comfort, support and encouragement.

"Here we are…" muttered Mrs. Montez "wow, this place sure looks fancy!"

Just as Kelsi remembered. They parked at the entrance and the younger females got off the car. They waved goodbye to Mrs. Montez and exchanged excited looks between them.

"This will look so good in my résumé…" Taylor whispered "god knows I'm gonna need to work while I study in Yale…"

"Tay, let's just concentrate in here and now" Gabriella whispered back and Martha giggled at the comment. Kelsi wasn't listening; she was staring at the woman walking towards them.

"Hello, young misses" the woman greeted, once she was standing in front of them "My name is Rose and I'm the Lava Springs' chief maid. I'm guessing you're the young ladies that have come to work with us?"

The girls looked surprised; perhaps they couldn't understand how Rose knew who they were. However, Kelsi did: Rose (along with the whole staff of the place) recognized her quite well.

_Such a great way to start my summer._

* * *

Rose led them to an office that Kelsi immediately recognized as Mr. Fulton's. She had been there just once, because Mrs. Evans had asked Ryan to look for the older man and that was the first place they looked at.

The place was exactly as she remembered. Very classic and minimalist. She smiled; things hadn't changed in Lava Springs, apparently.

Mr. Fulton entered the room just then, holding a bunch of papers against his chest. He placed them over the desk and then looked at the ladies. He smiled kindly.

"Good morning and welcome to Lava Springs, Ms. Montez, McKessie, Cox and Nielson. We're very happy to have you working with us this summer" he smiled some more "if you're kind enough to meet me in the kitchen when the rest of your friends arrive, I shall give you your assignments; meanwhile feel free to look around"

The females nodded and had almost left when Mr. Fulton called for them "Wait a second, please. Ms. Montez, I'm afraid I must ask you to start working right away. We can't have the pool open without any proper security…" Gabby seemed disappointed but nodded her head. After all, she was there to work, not to look around with her friends "Ms. Nielson, maybe you could show her the way to the changing and locker's room?"

"Of course" the brunette said and sent a smile in Gabby's direction, making the braniac smile too.

And so, the four of them left.

* * *

Kelsi led Gabriella to the lockers' room. Then, she left, in order to give Gabby some privacy, so she could change into her swimming suit. She leaned against the changing room's door and started humming softly to herself. She hoped she would be able to find Taylor and Martha quickly, because she didn't wanted to wander around the club by herself…

"Well, look what the wind brought!" someone exclaimed and the composer stared at the new comer. She smiled shyly, fighting back her blush.

The person talking to her was Javier, the lifeguard. Or ex lifeguard, she guessed, since that was Gabby's job now. The boy was a tease and loved flirting at every chance he got; Sharpay, being also a tease, liked having him around because of that. The pianist had always felt a bit uncomfortable around him; after all, back then she had been Ryan's girlfriend and still Javier wouldn't stop winking and smiling charmingly at her.

"Hi Javier" she answered, avoiding to make eye-contact with the boy.

"Nice to see you're back, Mrs. Evans Jr." the brunette blushed; the whole junior staff had addressed (jokingly) that way to her last summer. It could get pretty messy if they called her like that in front of her friends…

"I… actually I don't… I mean…" damn, why did she always get so nervous around boys?!

"I'm ready Kels! Now, show me the way…" Gabby had just walked out of the changing room and just then noticed the boy's presence "Oh, hi"

"Oh, Gabby, this is Javier. He's the lifeguard. Or ex lifeguard, I'm not sure…"

"I've been promoted" the male announced, with a smile. Then, he stared at both females while he seemed to think about something and Kelsi knew he was putting two and two together. Good thing he was a smart boy and (hopefully) now he wouldn't address to her as 'Mrs. Evans Jr.' anymore "So, I should be guessing you are the new lifeguard, Ms. Gabrielle?"

"Gabriella" the braniac correct, with a kind smile "and yes, you're right"

"Well then, Ms. Gabriella, please allow me to show you your work place" he offered her his hand and when she took it, he kissed the top of her hand lightly "I'll show your friend around, Ms. Nielson, nothing to worry about"

The girl rolled her eyes while Gabriella giggled and followed the boy. Then, she sighed.

She might as well start looking for her friends…

* * *

Sharpay's plan was simple and brilliant. Everyone knew she wasn't a simple person and that she liked to work into very elaborated schemes, which was the reason her brand new plan was even more exceptional. Ryan would never suspect her reasons behind hiring Kelsi, nor would he suspect that Troy was a mere distraction.

The chances of something going wrong were extremely low. But, as always, lady luck wasn't on her side.

She drove her car to the club's entrance and exited it as gracefully as she could. It was a windy day, so her white scarf kept wrapping around her neck in the less flattering manner. Still, she managed to look astonishing.

She bossed the staff around, greeted Fulton and entered the building, with a satisfied smile on her face. Ryan, following her, seemed pretty distracted. She was under the impression it had something to do with the memories Lava Springs might arise; sadly, she wasn't mistaken.

So, after making sure things were running as smoothly as she thought they would be, she left to her room and instructed Ryan to meet her outside it in twenty minutes. Her brother just nodded his head absent-mindly.

Perhaps, things would be more difficult than she had anticipated.

* * *

Ryan walked into his room and, almost immediately, tons of mental images hit him. Which was funny, because, as far as he remembered, he and Kelsi didn't spend too much time in his bedroom. In fact, the only time she was there was on Christmas' day, when Sharpay brought her all the way back from Las Vegas…

_Don't go there _he warned himself. Thinking about those days would only result in more drama. He sighed; the funny thing was that last time he was in Lava Spring ('working'); his mind hadn't gone down those paths. Most of the time, he just felt blue, but no memories took form in his head…

He decided to start arranging his clothes inside the closet. He wouldn't want his stuff to wrinkle! And, that would keep his mind occupied. Then, he would meet Sharpay and she would be the one helping him to keep 'dark memories' away.

He had to admit he was quite curious of how the whole 'steal Troy operation' would work out…

* * *

As she instructed, Ryan was waiting for her outside the room. He was wearing a colorful swimsuit that the blond didn't like that much, but she didn't protested. She did trust her brother fashion sense, but occasionally…

Well, never mind it! There were more important things to consider that her twin loosing his fashion sense. She gripped Ryan's arm and smiled, while starting to walk towards the pool.

"Are you feeling ok, baby bro?"

"Fabulous"

"Great. Keep the façade and I might start believing it at some point"

Ryan rolled his eyes. Why did she know him so well?

* * *

Sharpay looked around, feeling bored already. Talking to her 'friends' was quite pleasant, but Lea, Jackie and Emma weren't particularly entertaining. From time to time she wondered what the hell was she thinking when she befriended them...

As they talked about the 'fabulous' summer that was waiting for them, Sharpay let her mind wander. Her plan was already in motion; she really hoped Fulton had been as discreet as he claimed. She didn't want Troy or his friends to suspect anything. If they knew her parents owned the place, they would (most likely) forbid Troy of working there. And she couldn't have that, could she?

Ah, and speaking of the devil...

She contained a groan. Did he have no fashion sense whatsoever? Honestly! She didn't expect him to know every single designer, nor which were the hottest tendencies for this summer but he should have known...

Orange? With his skin tone? He needed to be blind to miss the fact that it didn't suit him well... Still, she faked a silly smile and stood up, waving at him and gazing adoringly. She always believed women like that were quite pathetic but she needed to keep up with the act.

And then she saw them. Right behind Golden Boy entered Danforth, Cross and (damn him!) Zeke. The blond bit her lip; now, that was a man who understood the basics of fashion. Well, not really, but at least he knew which colors suited him. And even if he didn't, he was the only man that Sharpay would have forgiven him for not being fashion-wise...

_Focus! Damn you and your __unrequited crush on Baylor, Sharpay! Focus or you'll be doomed!_

She forced her mind to stop drifting away and placed her whole attention on the problem at hand. Why were the rest of the Wildcats here? There was something fishy...

Troy was smiling at someone and she followed his gaze. Montez. She should have known! That woman was always her source of trouble! Sharpay cursed under her breath; she would be doomed if she let Ms. Goody to mess up her plan! Oh, she was going to...

She realized, a second to late, she was stepping too close to the pool's edge. She lost her balance and fell, screaming her heart out. Ryan tried, desperately, to prevent her from falling but didn't succeed. She kept screaming, not because she was scared, but out of pure frustration.

She heard a splash behind her and figured Gabriella was trying to 'save her'. She screamed louder, even more irked.

"I've got you, I've got you... It's okay..." no, it wasn't okay! How dare she to try to calm her down!

"What are you doing here?!" her mind was suddenly blank and no better question occurred to her.

"I'm the new life guard!"

Later, when she recalled the events of that day, she would think of plenty mocking comebacks, but right then, she couldn't think of anything else to say. She huffed, feeling more annoyed by each passing second.

"Wait! Are you a member here?" Troy asked and the blond knew she couldn't handle the situation any longer. She let out a high pitched cry and swam away, hearing the boys' laughter.

She got out of the pool, with Ryan's help and glared at the happy group of friends. Zeke was laughing too and she felt even more aggravated. She hated making a fool out of herself in said boy's presence. It always reminded her of the old days when he wasn't hopelessly infatuated with her and she was just the silly new girl...

She huffed and flipped her hair back, trying to conceal her tears. She had been humiliated by Ms. Goody and there was no way in seven hells she would forgive Gabriella for that.

It was personal now. Forget her brother and her brilliant idea to get him and Kelsi back together. Oh, she was going to make Gabriella pay... _Laugh now, Montez. Laugh as much as you can. Those who laugh last, laugh better._

* * *

Kelsi, Taylor and Martha had just arrived to the pool when the boys made their entrance. They watched Sharpay's fall and her wrath after it and giggled a bit, even though Kelsi felt a bit sorry for the blond girl.

"She's such a Drama Queen" Taylor exclaimed between giggles "honestly, I never knew someone could scream that loud!"

They laughed harder, until Sharpay passed them by. She didn't even look at them and her glare was so murderous that they were happy to be ignored. Kelsi frowned.

She knew that look. Whatever little plan that was taking form in Sharpay's head, was bound to make their summer as miserable as possible.

* * *

Ryan followed a fuming Sharpay. He didn't speak, knowing that, whatever he said, could (and would) be use against him. He sighed; those Wildcats didn't know in how much of a trouble they had gotten themselves into...

However, the boy also knew that the person who was about to be victim of his sister's wrath was Fulton. And God knew he wouldn't have wanted to be in his shoes...

They found the older man in his office, going through a bunch of papers. He immediately stood up and walked around his desk, to great the young Evans heirs. Yet, when he saw Sharpay's murderous look, he immediately retreated.

"I told you to hire Troy Bolton!" the girl shouted, pressing her index finger against the man's chest, not-very-gently "Not the entire East High's student body!"

Fulton, sensing his job being at stake, immediately looked for his block of notes, trying to argument something on his favor "You told me to hire Troy Bolton... whatever it takes!" he exclaimed, showing her the paper where he had wrote her instructions.

Sharpay frowned and took the notes' block. Yes, she knew she had said that, but she didn't mean it that literally! She should have known... her parents liked Fulton because he was a very efficient manager who always did as he was told "Well... why didn't you warn me about the rest of them?!" she protested.

The man gulped. Then, he remembered his conversation with Mrs. Evans and was quite relieved to find a solution to his current predicament "I did discuss the matter with the Lava Springs' board, of course" he explained, containing a relieved sigh.

"By the board you mean our..." Ryan interrupted, pointing at his sister and himself.

"MOTHER!"

And off she went. The boy sighed "Sorry about this, Mr. Fulton"

"It's quite okay, Mr. Evans" the older said, with a gentle smile "I believe your mother to be far more capable to tame your adorable, yet distressed twin" his sarcasm was quite obvious but Ryan smiled, either way. He was quite fond of the club's administrator and he also thought that Sharpay's behavior was inexcusable.

"Yeah... but I should check on her. Better safe than sorry!" and he walked away, hurrying after his sister.

Mr. Fulton sighed. This summer promised lots of trouble!

* * *

Derby Evans had a very strict program of daily work out. Until the moment she meet Vance, she had never really cared about her appearance, but she was always in shape (after all, being the daughter of a beauty queen practically forced her too) Nowadays, she didn't make exercise for the simple pleasure of working out but because she knew that her whole world consisted of appearances; it wasn't what she had wanted when she was younger, however, if that was the prize for being with the love of her life…

So, every morning, she would stretch her muscles in the commodity of her room. Then, she would jog around the golf camp, most times by herself but occasionally her husband would join her. After that, she would either practice her dancing (with her son or by herself) or she would do yoga (again, with Ryan's company or without it) Today, she decided to check out the club's new instructor's yoga lesson, so there she was, minding her own business (namely stretching) when she heard the very familiar sound of high heels approaching.

"Gabriella Montez and the Wildcats! Mother, how could you?!" the older woman couldn't help to smile. So, she had already found out about the little arrangement she had made… honestly, she couldn't understand why Sharpay was so mad about it.

"Think of your future, kitten" she kindly replied, not missing her stretching exercises "These are your school chums, not the fuddy-duddy Lava Springs staff…" okay, maybe that was a little harsh and unfair on the other workers. Then again, that might be the only way to keep Sharpay from protesting (too much)

"They're not my chumps!" the younger female argued, kneeling next to her while pouting cutely. Mrs. Evans smiled; she knew all of her daughter's tricks and she couldn't fool her with that innocent look "They'll steal my talent show"

From the corner of her eye, the older woman watched her son sitting next to his twin while assuming a lotus-position and once again, involuntarily smiled. Ryan was so much like her… even if Vance kept saying that Sharpay was almost an exact replica of 17-years-old Derby.

"And what fresh talent you'll have for your summer show" she said calmly, closing her eyes and letting energy flow across her body; she always felt yoga was so relaxing…

Sharpay was fuming and her mother knew it. Still, she wouldn't let her have her way. If Vance lacked of willpower to control their older child, she certainly didn't.

"Mother! Did you hear what I just said?!" yes, she was furious. Mrs. Evans took a deep breath, calming herself down to prevent herself from responding rudely. Sharpay sulked.

"Ryan! Talk to mother!"

That was just her way to dealing with her. Derby understood her relationship was closer with her son and that was the main reason she didn't get too mad at her husband for spoiling Sharpay so much. However, unlike Mr. Evans, she never let her love to get in the way when she was trying to discipline her children.

"Hi mom!" Ryan could never understand why his mother and his twin had so many troubles with each other. In his opinion, they were very alike. Both were strong-willed, headstrong and incredibly smart and calculating. Still, he was grateful for the close relationship he and his mother shared.

"Ducky! How's my dashing boy?" she greeted him, with their 'crazy kinda handshake' and both smiled. Okay, maybe Derby did have a soft spot for her younger child. However… "Tell pumpkin that if she worries too much she'll get frown lines"

"Oh… Namaste" the girl exclaimed, obviously pissed off and stormed out while the yoga instructor corrected their posture, Derby smirked.

"Mom?"

"Yes ducky?"

"You're kinda evil from time to time"

The older laughed "I guess that, after so many years of being an Evans, some of the evilness is finally rubbing on me"

* * *

Sharpay walked down the halls, feeling even more agitated. She couldn't believe her mother (her own flesh and blood!) would 'betray' her like that. Seriously, what was she thinking? She would never befriend the Wildcats. She guessed Troy was a pretty swell guy and so was Zeke. Martha seemed nice too. She really didn't have an opinion on Jason; he might have been okay if he hadn't been dating the girl she wanted for her brother. McKessie and Danforth however… well, let's just say that a snowflake had more chances of surviving in hell than she of getting along with those two.

And Ms. Goody… she just irritated her. They were kinda alike and very different at the same time. Sharpay didn't believe they could ever be friends. Perhaps, at some point, they might treat each other with respect or close acquaintances but... not any time soon. It was a power game between them two. Maybe nobody else realized how much bitchy potential Gabriella had, yet Sharpay did.

She shook her head. She needed to focus and find Fulton before he made his way to the kitchen. She needed to sort out things with him. So, basically, her inconsiderate mother had said that the Wildcats were already there and she could do nothing about it, right?

Her mother didn't know her at all.

She watched Fulton passing by and stopped him. The man looked seriously worried and Sharpay couldn't help to smirk a bit. It was so much fun 'terrorizing' even older people!

"I want them out" she stated. A plain and simple instruction, wasn't it?

"But your mother specifically said…" he tried to argue and Sharpay snapped at him.

"Don't mention that backstab yogini to me!" she exclaimed, getting more enraged "If you can't fire them, make them wanna quit" she turned on her heels and walked away, feeling fury leaving her body.

The Wildcats had picked the wrong person to mess up with. And they were going to pay for it.

* * *

Zeke and the rest of the Wildcats walked into the kitchen, talking among them. The boy was truly thrilled of being there; once, he had been invited there by Ryan and Kelsi but now that he was working there, somehow, it just felt better. He heard Chad complaining about the place and he decided to step into the discussion.

"Well, personally" he started calmly; sitting over a counter "I'm hoping Chef Michael will teach me the art of Austrian flake pastry" he smiled, already daydreaming. Since he heard the Evans had hired Michael Muller as the new Lava Springs pastry chef he had been hoping to meet him "and" and this was the very best part "Sharpay's gonna be where I work everyday; how much better can summer get?! Right? Right?"

"A real dream come true!" whispered Chad, sarcastically rolling his eyes. Zeke rolled his eyes too.

"If you actually get to know her…" he started, as he always did. He found quite surprising how quickly Troy and Chad had forgotten the Sharpay they had met on their first day in Junior High.

"I mean it, dude…" Chad argued and Zeke bit his lip. They had forgotten. And maybe he should too; after all, that girl had nothing to do with the current one. Nonetheless…

"Hey I didn't even know Sharpay's parents owned this place" Troy interrupted, sensing the tension. He knew how passionate Zeke could get in his defense of Sharpay; besides, he also believed the blond could be nice (when she choose to) "Mr. Fulton just said, you know, there're wildcat fans at lava springs and jobs are available so I said let's go for it"

Zeke was staring at the floor. He knew he shouldn't be angry at Chad for voicing his thoughts but he really disliked when someone spoke badly of Sharpay. Despite all her flaws, he thought she was perfect. He wouldn't like her any other way.

Seconds later, he realized Mr. Fulton had appeared and was talking to Troy and Chad. He was giving assignments, apparently. He turned to Taylor, who seemed pissed when he sorta casted doubt on her organization abilities. Kelsi, who was eating an ice-cream, nodded her head at the older man's instructions; still, she looked surprised, perhaps because he had addressed to her by her first name. Martha was the next to be given instructions and Zeke stood behind Fulton, grinning, hoping to get a chance to say…

"Zeke!" he turned around and almost crashed with him. However, he managed to keep his smile "You will assist Chef Michael in the…"

"The promise land!" great way to start a summer! Maybe it was a divine sign…!

"You hold on that"

Of course he would! And he would also hold on his hope to (someday) get Sharpay to like him back.

* * *

Kelsi was shocked by how severe Mr. Fulton was being. The man she knew was nice and polite and although he was very strict on discipline, he was never that… radical. And she just knew who was behind the sudden change of attitude.

She watched the small discussion between Mr. Fulton and Chad about Sharpay and then the older man explained them to always address to club members as Ms. Mrs. or Mr. Kelsi, of course, knew that already. And she supposed her friends too, so there was no need for the manager to treat them like they were stupid or something.

And then Jason had to make some comment. He was so used to being the class clown that he couldn't keep his mouth shut even in serious situations like this one. The composer sighed. Sometimes she did wonder were that relationship would end…

Yet, she guessed there was nothing she could do. So she faked a smile reassuring smile. A second later, Gabby entered the kitchen, basically proclaiming she was hungry and the brunette knew the other girl had signed herself for a big trouble.

After all, the person that Sharpay wanted most out was her.

"Ms. Montez" Fulton said and the pianist gulped. This was bound to get nasty "It would seem that your lunch break doesn't start until 3.5 minutes. I do hope no members will drown in your absence. Henceforth, please do clock in and out on time. Three infractions of any kind and your employment is terminated. Capishe?"

Kelsi looked around and saw the disappointment and anger in her friends' faces. She sighed. It was really going to be a hell of a summer.

* * *

Troy was enthusiastic but both Kelsi and Zeke knew that wouldn't keep the team's spirit up for too long. Sharpay was determined to make them quit and she wouldn't stop until she got what she wanted.

They were in the kitchen, both sitting on a counter. Lunch time at the restaurant had just ended; Gabby was back to the pool and the Wildcat cooking staff were having their own lunch and talking animatedly among them.

"Troy is like a bless for the team"

"We'll be needing more than a bless. Something close to a miracle, I would say"

"Aren't we being negative?"

"No. We're being realistic" Zeke sighed and hugged the girl lightly. Kelsi closed her eyes and rested her head against his shoulder, before continuing "There's no use in talking to her… you know how stubborn she is"

"I know" he whispered back "maybe we should just enjoy the time we spend here, working together"

"It's not fair"

"I know, babe. But no one said life was fair"

The pianist smiled and giggled a bit "You hadn't called me 'babe' in a while"

He was about to answer when he realized Jason was glaring at him. Zeke chuckled "Chill, man. I'm not trying to steal your girlfriend"

Kelsi laughed before leaving her seat and going to were Jason was sitting. She kissed his temple lightly and he smiled. She smiled (somewhat sadly) back.

Lava Springs was already bad because of the memories it held. And with Sharpay's new plan into motion, it just had gotten worse. So, Kelsi guessed, it was up to her to convince her dearest ex sister-in-law to make it more bearable. Or, if everything failed, she might turn to Ryan for help.

But that would be just too desperate.

* * *

So… how do you like it? Personally, I don't. I didn't think too much about the first part of the movie so… I'm having trouble. Next one should be better.

You might have noticed I randomly skipped dialogs. But hey, putting the whole dialogs would have been boring, 'cause you have already heard them, right? I hope you don't mind but if you think it's not that understandable… let me know.

Just a little warning. I might be changing the summary of this fic, so please, be warned. However, the tittle shall stay the same.

Thanks a million for reading. See you soon!


	53. Emotions at the surface

Hi darlings!! Here's the update! Didn't take long, did it? However, I'm not totally pleased. I was planning of updating on Thursday's afternoon but now… well, let's say I won't be able to do so.

As always, thanks to my lovely reviewers: krfan, anothersmallperson, digigirl02, Dramione x3, iIce, jenpen1027 and KiNoMoTo18.

HSM belongs to Disney.

* * *

Chapter 53.

Emotions at the surface.

Ryan sat over his sister's bed, watching her walking around the room, while she rambled about how much she hated Gabby. He sighed_._ Since he was really emphatic with his twin, he did understand she was upset. However, after a whole day of complaining…

"Shar, chill. We don't want to spend summer in court room because you happened to kill a classmate"

"Hush, Ryan. I'm not in the mood"

He ran his fingers through his hair, exasperated. Such a long day was waiting for him…! _She needs to get over it… seriously._

"Am I boring you?"

He looked at her, startled. She was, but it wouldn't be nice to tell her so. And he really cared for her, so he thought it was (almost) his obligation to listen to her incoherent ramble. "Of course not, sis"

"Yes, I am" she argued and plopped on the bed, next to him "I'm sorry Ry. This is not how it was supposed to work out. Argh, I had this brilliant plan and then Ms. Goody shows up and it just gets burned down to ashes!"

"Which plan?"

She froze. She had given too much away. _Think of something; think of something, he doesn't need to know! _"I… well, you know, I meant…" a soft knock on the door save her from answering. She immediately stood up and rushed to the door, opening it. A second later, she regretted it.

The person standing at the threshold was the one she would have expected the less. And also the person she didn't want to talk to right then "Is there something wrong, Kelsi dear?"

"I need to ask you something, Sharpay"

"And what would that be?" the blond asked, leaning against the wall, crossing her arms over her chest, assuming (involuntarily) a defensive position.

"I think I'll better leave" Ryan stated, from behind her "I'll be at the pool if you need me, sis"

He immediately left, not even acknowledging Kelsi's presence. The brunette seemed hurt, but just bit her lip and kept her eyes fixed on Sharpay. The blond frowned. She was getting a bit tougher; she would give her that much credit. True, she still had a long way to go, but that confirmed her suspicion: Kelsi would make a fine Evans.

And Sharpay would make sure of that.

* * *

Now he was at the pool, 'working on his tan', looking around, feeling bored. Lava Springs wasn't as fun as he remembered. Actually, he would much rather not remember. Because every time a memory came to his mind, his heart ached.

How many days and nights had he spent there with Kelsi? Not as much as he would have wanted, but many, he would say. When they were together, he always thought they spent too little time together. Now he realized they didn't. Basically, every vacation since they had met, they had spent almost every minute together…

No sense of thinking of the good old days, but he couldn't help it. Everywhere he went seemed to remind him of her. Every single spot in Lava Springs seemed to be full of memories, promises or just feelings. Certain sights, a certain smell, a certain song… all of those were bittersweet memories.

He wondered what was she discussing with his sister. Something to do with the summer jobs, most likely. Why did she no longer turn to him for help? Or support? Did she disliked him that much, enough to get her to beg to his sister but not to ask for his assistance?

While he thought about that, he had been staring at the life guard's chair. Gabby was sitting there, playing absent-mindly with her hair, while she smiled and giggled at random moments. She was thinking of Troy, without a doubt. Ryan sighed. He guessed he and Kelsi had been like that once…

The girl stood up and flipped her hair back, while she stretched her muscles. She had been there for two hours already and being a life guard could be boring. Especially since most of the club members were very good swimmers.

Ryan gazed at her, with interest. He had always thought she was a pretty girl. Not as gorgeous as his Kelsi, but beautiful nonetheless. Now he also noticed she had a very curvy figure that gave her a nice sleek silhouette. He knew Troy would kill him if he ever found out what he had thought, but what the jock didn't know, wouldn't hurt him, right?

And following that line of thought… Well, what was the point of being a Casanova if he couldn't show off his abilities? He smirked. This could be fun.

He wolf-whistled to gain the braniac's attention. Gabriella looked around, startled by the sound and blushing madly. Ryan laughed and waved at her; after spotting him, she waved back (but her blush didn't disappear) He gestured her to come near him and after looking around nervously, she got off her chair and approached him.

"Hey Ryan" she greeted, standing now in front of him. She looked around once more "You could get me in big trouble, you know?"

"Who do you think you're talking to?" he asked, with a bit cheeky smile "come on, sit next to me"

She giggled while rolling her eyes but sat next to him anyway "Taylor's right" she said, after a couple of seconds in silence.

"About?"

"You're a real Casanova" he laughed and she giggled harder.

"Maybe I am" he conceded, with a mischievous smirk "but I don't think that'll work with you, will it?"

"And why would that be?" was she flirting back? Ryan couldn't believe it. Maybe she just liked messing with guys' heads. After all, she had never tried to stop his flirting at the beginning of the year…

"Troy would kill me" he stated, his grin never fading. Gabriella laughed harder.

"I didn't know you were the kind of guy who could be intimidated, Ryan" she replied, with a cocky grin.

"You're such a tease, Gabriella Montez!"

"I'm not. It's just that you bring out the worst of me!" she joked "I mean; normally, I blush like crazy when a boy compliments me but with you… you just bring to the surface my flirtatious nature!"

"I'll take that as a compliment" he said, while calmly and softly running his fingers across Gabriella's arm.

"You should"

* * *

Sharpay walked down the hall, softly biting her bottom lip. She hadn't expected Kelsi to actually ask for some… mercy. She wasn't being that ruthless, was she? Well, maybe…

_Are you actually taking in consideration what she said? When the hell did you become a softie?_

Stupid voice in her head. Where the heck was here conscience when she needed it? Years ago it had nagged her like crazy about doing the right thing and now, when she was actually need some help to see the wrongness of her actions, it just wouldn't show up!

"Kitten!" she stopped, after hearing her mother calling. Most of the times, the older woman addressed to her as 'Shar', but when she was in a particular good mood…

"Yes, mom" she turned on her heels, a fake smile plastered on her face. She knew her mother could see through her act but hoped she would let her be.

"Is something wrong?" no, no such luck. She internally groaned. Why couldn't things work the way she wanted them to?

"Nothing; everything's fine"

Derby frowned and held Sharpay's chin. The girl tried to break free, yet her mother's grip was steady. So she closed her eyes instead "Kitten… tell me what's wrong, please?"

"Why should you care?" she was angry and her mother was the last person she wanted to share her problems with. After all, half of this mess was her fault.

"I won't allow you to speak to me that way, young lady!"

"When is dad coming home?"

"Shar…"

"I'm serious, mother. I apologize for being so rude but I refuse to talk about my worries with you"

"Oh darling, I'm sorry for…" Mrs. Evans said, hugging her daughter. Sharpay closed her eyes, fighting back tears. She should have told her mother about her brilliant plan; it wasn't the woman's fault that she was having problems now. However…

"I'm perfectly fine, mother. Seriously. I just want to find Ryan"

Derby frowned but after taking a good look into her oldest child, she nodded her head. She did understand that Sharpay would much rather talk to Ryan that with her; they had a very special connection, after all. Nevertheless, it hurt "Okay, I understand. Listen; perhaps you could join me tomorrow for a day in the spa?"

Sharpay nodded "That would be great"

* * *

She was already dealing with many mixed emotions when she found Ryan and after that, she had to add a new feeling to the mix. She groaned in frustration, before calling for him at the top of her lungs "RYAN!"

The boy turned around, with a silly grin still on his face. Sharpay glared. Why was he flirting to Montez? Didn't he understand that she hated Gabriella? Okay, that was it! That woman had it coming!

Still, she hoped her brother wasn't thinking about 'switching sides'. She would hate to have to 'crush' her twin too.

* * *

"Ops" he whispered, after seeing his sister "Shar is so gonna kill me"

"Afraid of the wicked witch of the west?"

Oh, so she had some sense of humor. Interesting "Actually, she's the big bad dragon" he smiled and pecked Gabriella's cheek "See you around, honey"

_Honey?! _The braniac stared at his retreating figure, while she placed her palm against the cheek where he had kissed her. Okay, that was weird…

_And why the heck are my cheeks burning?_

* * *

"I can't believe you!" everyone in the reception turned their attention to the young 'couple' arguing. The guest stared at them curiously while the employees were trying to contain their laughter. Whenever the Evans' heirs were having a discussion, Sharpay looked like a terrorizing dictator while Ryan looked like a lost puppy. And the discussion would always end the same way.

"I'm sorry Shar"

"You're sorry? YOU'RE SORRY?! Sorry is not quite enough! Of all the women in the world you had to pick her! My most hated enemy! My nemesis! My…!"

"Okay, that's over the top, sis. Gabby is…"

"Oh, calling her by her short name, are you? How dare you Ryan Evans?! Not only mother backstabs me but you too! Of all the people that…!"

"Shar, I'm not…"

"How could you? How could you?! After all I've done for you…" she started sobbing and the boy rolled his eyes. He knew she was fake-crying, but the knowledge didn't make him felt less guilty.

"I'm sorry Shar, I really am" he hugged her "please don't cry…"

"Sorry doesn't make everything better" the girl argued, whipping her tears.

"Okay then; how can I make it up to you?"

Sharpay smirked. Ryan gulped. He knew that look… stupid conscience, always getting him in trouble! "Meet me here in an hour, dearest. I have a new plan I want to put into action"

Ryan sighed. He was gonna regret this…

* * *

After terrorizing random people, Sharpay found out were Troy and Gabriella were having lunch today. It wasn't easy, yet she was convinced it was worth it. Following them around wouldn't be too much fun but as the saying goes: keep your friends close…

And your enemies closer.

* * *

They were sitting on the top of a tower-shaped construction that was in the middle of the golf's court. Ryan didn't quite understand what Sharpay had in mind, but decided to keep his mouth shut. The girl started pacing over the place; obviously worried about something. However, he kept silent.

"Here they come…" from that distance, Ryan could only see two people approaching. One was a female and the other a male. It didn't took him long to figure out that the ones moving toward them were Gabby and Troy.

"Shar…"

"Hush, Ryan" the older twin exclaimed, sitting next to him, pressing her binoculars against her eyes "I can't understand what they're saying"

"You can't read lips, sis"

"Maybe I can't" she smiled mischievously at him and he rolled his eyes. Oh no, she really wasn't… "But you can"

He let out a frustrated groan before taking the other binoculars "Remember me to never promise to help you again"

She just giggled.

* * *

"And she's saying 'I wanna remember this summer Troy…"

Sharpay groaned. "They can't be that pathetic"

"Apparently, they are" Ryan gave the binoculars back to her "Did you seriously believe that you were going to achieve something by spying them?"

"Hmph" she took out of her bag a walkie-talkie. Her brother rolled his eyes "Fulton, I was in the golf's court today. It seemed… bone-dry. Could you tell maintenance to give it a little extra-splash?"

She looked at her brother and offered him a satisfied smirk. However, Ryan was no longer paying attention to her. He seemed to be thinking about something while he looked at the 'happy couple' just a few yards away from them.

_Oh-oh. I think I've miscalculated something…_

* * *

The golf's court was a lovely place for a picnic. And for being incredibly corny. After all, that was where he and Kelsi had proclaimed their undying love for each other and were they had had eaten breakfast on their first anniversary. Ryan found interesting and funny that, by some odd reason, Troy had chosen the exact same place for his picnic with Gabriella.

He sighed. As he watched the couple laugh and play, he thought they were genuinely blissful. He and Kelsi had been like that once too. There was a time when nothing seemed to be able to break them apart; when the idea of being without each other seemed like madness. They had been so in love and to think that they let something as insignificant as routine get in between…

He had been a proud fool for letting her go; just like that, without even a fight. They should have tried to fix up their mistakes and make everything work again. What had they been thinking, throwing away true love? Love isn't something that happens everyday. How could he be so blind and stupid to not realize it sooner? Sooner, when there was still a chance…

Sharpay's voice interrupted his thoughts "Keep an eye on them tomorrow and keep me posted" He stared at her, unable to focus; too many thoughts still going on inside his head. However, he did notice that his twin seemed quite pleased with herself.

"Why are you smiling?" he asked, confused by the female's behavior.

"No worries, Ryan. This is our turf, remember?" she smirked, before walking away. Ryan didn't like her tone. It seemed so… evil. Wicked, even.

He hoped it was just his imagination.

* * *

Later that day, Ryan was back to the pool, looking around; bored. Once again, he spotted Gabriella, but instead of gesturing her to come, he walked towards her. "Hello again, hon. Why the long face?"

She did look down. However, as soon as she heard him, her face lighted up and she chuckled "Nice to see you're back, Mr. Casanova"

He laughed "You haven't answered my question"

"Oh, that…" she sighed, running her fingers through her hair "Well, Troy and I were having a picnic at the golf's court and… well, let's say that Mr. Fulton didn't appreciate that"

"You should be careful, Gabby. My sister won't miss a chance to get you fired"

"I know… it's just… well; how do you decline a romantic picnic?"

Ryan smiled "I guess you don't" He leaned against her chair and yawned "So… You and Troy seem like a really happy couple"

"We are" she responded, shrugging.

"Yeah… would you say you're in love?" Gabriella frowned and looked around; avoiding eye-contact with the boy "I'm sorry, it's none of my business, really…"

"No, no, it's not that" she whispered, shaking her head lightly "it's just… Love is a big word, Ryan. You don't go around saying it carelessly. Well, perhaps you do; but the rest of us…"

"You do have a bad mental-image of me" he replied, light-heartedly "Just for future references, I don't tell every girl I date that I love her" he winked "just very special ones"

"Oh, so, how many girls had been worthy enough of Ryan Evans' love?" Gabriella asked jokingly, arching her eyebrows.

"Just one, actually" he answered, biting his lip "she was the love of my life, I must add"

She stared at him, curiously "You know, Ryan? I think I would like to get to know you better"

"Do you want Troy to kill me?"

She giggled madly "I mean as a friend. I'm under the impression that, without your sister's pressure and without this whole 'status quo'-thing going on, you're a very nice guy"

He smiled sincerely "That would be nice. See you tomorrow, then?"

"I look forward it"

* * *

What was he thinking? Which was the big plan behind his recent behavior? Why did he want to befriend Gabriella Montez? Or was he actually trying to seduce her? _No, that's not it _he thought to himself, while pacing around his room. But then, what…?

Maybe he just wanted a friend. Most of the time, he would trust Sharpay with his problems, but perhaps now he was in the need of someone more… objective. Perhaps it was time to share his love-problems with someone who wasn't his sister…

But, why Gabriella? She was nice and sweet, yet…

_She and Sharpay are very alike. That's why you feel like you can trust her._

That wasn't completely accurate. Gabby was compassionate and caring with everyone, while Sharpay only was like that with him. And Kelsi, before they break up. But that was beside the point.

Well, whatever the reason, being friends with Gabriella might help him to get closer to the rest of his schoolmates. And perhaps, if he was lucky enough…

He might be able to reconstruct his friendship with Kelsi.

* * *

Kelsi, Taylor and Martha had arrived early that morning. Gabby was coming later, because Troy was picking her up. So, while the braniacs went into the kitchen to get some breakfast and chat with the boys, Kelsi made her way to the music room.

She walked around the room, with long and calm steps. Of all the places in Lava Springs, that room held the most hurtful memories. Every time she entered it, she felt this sudden urge to run away and never look back. So, to repress the feeling, she paced while humming to herself.

That always seemed to sooth her. She opened the room's curtains and sun-light filled the room; the warmness of it made the place more comfortable and welcoming. She smiled, before resting her head against one of the windows. Such a lovely summer morning…

Her conversation with Sharpay hadn't gone too well. Perhaps the blond would go easy on them for a while, but given the chance, she wouldn't hesitate to crush them. And the brunette knew that the chance will present itself at some point…

She sat at the piano's bench and sighed. No sense in worrying herself of the endless possibilities. Right now, she had other things going inside her head. Namely, the Lava Springs' summer show.

She was hoping to convince Gabriella to make the show. Once the braniac was convinced, talk the rest of the Wildcats into it would be a piece of cake.

Her mayor problem was that she hadn't picked up a song. Well, she had written one, yet…

"_It's like I knew you before we met / Can't explain it / There's no name for it / I'm saying words I never said/ And it was easy/ Because you see the real me/ as I am_" She wondered what did the guys think that inspired her. They were most likely to believe she just liked writing corny stuff. Which was true, but there was also another factor…

The Ryan Evans factor. "_You understand/ And that's more than I've ever known/ To hear your voice /Above the noise /And no, I'm not alone/ Oh you're singing to me_" How could he still affect her so badly? They had broken up almost a year ago and there she was, writing a new song for him. Or rather, writing a song in his memory. In the memory of their happy days.

"_When I hear my favorite song/I know that we belong /You are the music in me  
It's living in all of us/ And it's brought us here because/ You are the music in me_" she bit down her lip. Of course he was. He had always been and will never stop being; whenever she composed, she would always think of him to inspire herself. Because every freaking time she thought of Ryan, of his arms around her, of his lips over hers, of the way he petted her hair, of his kind and encouraging words, of his LOVE…

Inspiration would always come. And that was a fact of life. And it sucked.

* * *

She allowed herself to cry for a whole minute. After that, she whipped her tears and put the biggest smile possible in her face. Any moment now, Troy and Gabriella would walk into the kitchen and she needed to make sure she was ready to 'sell them' her idea. She looked at the clock in the wall and took a deep breath.

_Here goes nothing…_

"_Na na na na. __Na na na na. Yeah. You are the music in me" _as she predicted, East High's Golden Couple walked through the door; Troy's arm casually around Gabriella's shoulder and both smiling like there was no tomorrow.

"Sounding good, Kels!" the other girl exclaimed enthusiastically and the brunette tried to repress a smirk. Things were working exactly as she expected… _I think Sharpay's scheming nature is rubbing on me!_

She laughed good-naturedly "Thanks. Actually, I gotta get ready for the lady's luncheon. It won't be exactly rocking out…" she smiled while Gabriella chuckled lightly "You know, I'm so excited about the club's talent show; I mean, employees get to make a number and I have ideas for everyone" She was bluffing, granted, but hey, a good saleswoman knows how to improvise! "You guys will sing the lead, maybe Zeke and Chad do backup and everyone could dance…"

"Big time!" Troy interrupted "Ah… my singing career, began and ended with the East High's winter musical. I'm just here to make a check and sneak in the pool after work and that's really it" oh no, he was walking away! Time to appeal to Gabriella's mother-instinct!

"Oh" she looked down; making use of every single acting technique Sharpay had ever taught her. As long as they stayed in the room, she would still have a chance.

"What was that you were playing a minute ago?" _Way to go, Gabby_! She knew the braniac wouldn't let her down!

"Oh, it's nothing, it's nothing" _Play nonchalant, play nonchalant!_

"What's this?" _Yes, exactly where I wanted her! Dear, I can't believe I'm getting this good in manipulating people!_

_Dear, I can't believe you're turning into Sharpay!_ Her conscience protested, but the composer ignored it. It was for a good cause, after all!

"I was thinking, if you'd show that I wanted to be ready and I wrote this for you guys" how could they resist? Honestly, she was giving them her best puppy eyes! Still, Troy was trying to escape… but if she convinced Gabriella, there was no way Troy wouldn't do it.

He was so seriously whipped.

"Come on. Go" Gabby instructed her, with a kind smile. Kelsi knew she was a minute away from getting the full braniac's support and all she needed to do was…

"_Na na na na/ Na na na na/ Yeah/ You are the music in me"_

Piece of cake, indeed!

* * *

What Kelsi didn't know was that someone else was listening to their singing. It hadn't been Ryan's intention to follow his sister's instructions but after the sleepless night he had spent, he figured it would be better to be in his twin's good side. So, for now, he would forget about this crazy idea of befriending Gabriella and stick to Sharpay's wishes.

He grabbed the walkie-talkie his sister had given him and hesitated for a second. Should he…? "Golden throat this is Jazz square. We may have trouble"

* * *

"Was that your brother?"

"Yeah"

"Did you send him to spy on your chumps?"

"They aren't my chumps" the younger female rolled her eyes while she relaxed against her chair's back "And yes, you could say so..."

"Shar..."

"Mom, trust me this once, okay? I have a brilliant plan. Thanks to you it's a bit messed up, but..."

"What did I do?" the older protested, sitting up and taking the cucumber's slices off her eyes "And that's not the proper way to address to me, young miss"

"Sorry" the other whispered "I had this big plan, you know? To get Ryan and Kelsi back together. Troy was a mere distraction but with all of them here... things are rather complicated. And that Montez-girl...!"

Mrs. Evans seemed to be giving a lot of thought to her daughter's words "So, hiring your Kelsi and Troy wasn't just some sort of selfish act that served your own purposes?"

"Mother, you really think I'm evil"

"Not evil; spoiled. And it's your father's fault, I may add" she smiled kindly "I'm sorry for messing up your plan, pumpkin but you really over think things"

"I know... still, trust me in this, okay?"

"Well, I..." just then, Ryan walked in and both women fell silent.

"Am I interrupting something?" the boy asked, with an uncomfortable smile.

His mother and his sister just smirked.

* * *

After giving a full inform of the Wildcats activities, Ryan wasn't feeling too enthusiastic. Sharpay was going to stay in the spa until lunch time and the boy found himself with nothing to do. He guessed he could go to the pool and chat with Gabriella, but after what he just did...

It didn't feel right. He really wanted to be friends with her and the rest of the guys; yet, it would turn his whole world upside down. Sharpay was his twin and she had been always with him. Through every up and every down, his sister was by his side. Turning his back to her wouldn't be nice... Of course, someone might say that befriending new people didn't mean he would no longer spend time with Sharpay, but he knew better. Sharpay would never forgive him if she felt backstabbed.

He sighed and decided to go to the music's room instead. Kelsi was supposed to be working on the restaurant, so he should be safe. He made up his mind and headed towards said room.

* * *

"Ducky! Where have you been?!"

Ryan wished her mother didn't call him like that in public; especially not in front of his schoolmates. Chad chuckled a bit but immediately got a grip of himself when Mr. Fulton glared at him. Ryan smiled gratefully at the older man and took a seat next to his mother.

"In the music's room" he responded and Mrs. Evans arched her eyebrows, smiling.

"Is that so?" she shared a secretive smile with Sharpay and the girl smiled openly at her brother.

"Nice to see you're on the right path, bro"

"I was alone" he protested "she's working, remember?" his voice dropping to a barely audible whisper.

"Oh, right" said Mrs. Evans, with a somewhat shy smile "we'll maybe we could find a solution for that"

"A solution for wha...?"

"Kelsi dear!" the older woman exclaimed and the pianist turned her attention to her, while blushing madly. The rest of the guests in the restaurant gazed at them curiously.

"Mother, what are you doing?" Ryan hissed and Sharpay couldn't help to chuckle a bit.

"Yes, Mrs. Evans?" Kelsi was now standing next to them, still blushing like crazy.

"Oh, I was just wondering, have you had lunch already?"

"Not really, but the break starts..."

"Wonderful!" the older woman grinned "sit with us!"

Ryan glared at his sister. Somehow, he knew this all was her fault. The girl gave him a smug grin, before turning her attention to the menu. _As if she didn't know it by heart._

Kelsi sat in front of him and keep shifting uncomfortably on her seat. This was going to be such a weird lunch… Well, at least, Ryan thought, things couldn't get more awkward.

"Fulton!" Sharpay called.

"Yes, Ms. Evans"

"Could you please inform Bolton and Danforth that they'll be caddying this afternoon?"

Oh, forget it!

* * *

Whatever Sharpay's crazy new plan was, Ryan knew he didn't want to get involved. Especially not now that his father was there and it was just plain obvious Sharpay would get her way no matter what.

So, having Troy and Chad being cadies for his parents, was part of a brilliant scheme. Which was her plan, exactly? He didn't know. But he didn't like it. And it wasn't the fact that Sharpay had a new scheme, but the fact that she had requested those two to be with them in the golf's court. Maybe Chad by himself wouldn't have been that bad but…

It was so obvious Troy was exactly the kind of son that Vance would have like to have. Yes, Ryan knew his father loved him but that didn't change the fact that he would have wanted another type of son. Someone who liked basketball and baseball and football and all that stuff that the older man loved.

As he watched his father talk to Troy, he felt a bit hurt. Mr. Evans was never that fraternal to him and Ryan always believed (or liked to believe) that it was due the man wasn't a very demonstrative but now he saw the truth.

Well, Sharpay would make his father unbelievably happy by giving him such a perfect son-in-law.

"Are you alright, ducky?" Mrs. Evans asked, placing an arm around her son and dragging him near.

"Perfect" he responded sarcastically and when Derby was about the say something, her husband called for her because it was her turn. She sent a concerned glance in her younger child's direction and Ryan smiled kindly. He didn't want to worry his mother...

He sighed. He just couldn't wait for this to be over.

* * *

Ryan was walking back to his room by himself. Sharpay was too busy being all over Troy to notice and his parents were talking to each other about some recent business his father had just started or something along those line.

He felt depressed. At some point during the game he had wished for the earth to shallow him but his wish hadn't been granted. He kept his gaze fixed on the floor while he walked, so he didn't notice he was about to run into...

"Ouch!"

"Gabby! I'm so sorry!" he immediately helped her up while blushing madly "I wasn't looking where I was going and..."

"Relax Ryan, I'm fine" she responded, with a smile, while brushing the dust off her clothes. He looked around, embarrassed and Gabriella couldn't help to giggle "You know, I've been waiting for you"

"Huh?"

"You said you would come to talk to me, remember? So we could... bond or something" she laughed nervously "It's okay, really, I do understand you have more important things to do..."

"No, no, it's not that!" he exclaimed "It's just... well... my father arrived today and I've been with my parents and... well, I'm sorry"

"It's really okay…"

"No; umm… let me make it up for you, okay? Tomorrow, maybe?"

Gabriella laughed "Okay. Tomorrow then"

Ryan smiled weakly and walked away. _Oh dear Lord, what have I gotten myself into?_

* * *

"So, tell me kitten. How's this gonna help your brother?"

Sharpay froze and turned around, slowly. She had just walked out of her room after changing her clothes for dinner and she hadn't been expecting her mother be there. Her parents didn't get to spend a lot of time together, so they time they were actually in the same place, they seemed to be glued together.

And that was what Sharpay had been hoping. Because if they parents stick together, her mother wouldn't confront her about her actions. She was actually hoping that her mother wouldn't even notice...

"Shar? I'm still waiting for your answer"

She snapped back to reality "I... well... it wouldn't be a surprise if I told you, would it?"

"Sharpay..." the older said, in a very threatening tone.

"There you are! Wow, look at that son. Aren't these two the most beautiful women in the world?" Mr. Evans and Ryan had just showed up and the older man placed his right arm around his wife's waist while placing the other around the younger female's shoulders.

Ryan smiled a bit and nodded. His mother smiled and took off his cap, in order to ruffle his hair. The boy smiled a bit more.

"Peter and Claire are coming for dinner" the older man informed, with a smile "so I thought we could go for a walk before dinner"

"That sounds good" Mrs. Evans responded.

"Well children, behave. We'll meet in the restaurant in an hour, okay?"

Ryan nodded, turned on his heels and left. Sharpay frowned. Why was he so upset? She really hadn't done anything that would piss him off. Unless...

Well, no use in worrying herself too much about her brother. Besides, she still had business to take care of.

* * *

I have the feeling this is a bit… rushed. So many things going on. However, I hope you enjoyed it. I know I enjoyed writing it; the conversations between Sharpay and her mother are a bit awkward, I know, but let's face it, they don't seem that close in the movie. The Ryella might be over the top but if you see the deleted scenes from HSM2 (I didn't even know they existed until yesterday!) you'll see I was in the right path!

So… anyway, I hope you liked it. Please let me know what did you think. I really love reading reviews!!

See you soon, darlings! Thanks for reading!


	54. Revenge?

Hi darlings!! Sorry for taking so long to update, but I'm back to my hometown and I don't have Internet here (poor me!!) so updates will be taking a while…

Thanks to my dearest reviewers: jenpen1027, talkstoangels77, Dramione x3, digigirl02, KiNoMoTo18 and anothersmallperson. Also, thanks to everyone who added this to their favorite story/ alert list.

HSM belongs to Disney. And just one last warning: beware of the Ryella!! And, sorry for all the Troyella-thing going on. I seriously don't know how I managed to write this pairing…

* * *

Chapter 54

Revenge?

"So, what's the matter?"

To everyone else, Derby Evans might have looked perfectly happy, just enjoying her husband's company. However, Vance Evans knew her as the back of his hand and could tell right away that she was mad at something.

"You know Vance, when we married you told me that you could never love another woman more than me. Nowadays, I realize that's not very accurate"

She had always been that bold. Derby was never afraid to speak her mind and Vance had learned that the hard way. And yet that was exactly what had made him fall in love with her; because, unlike any other woman he met before his wife, his Derby was very sincere.

And, in a world full of appearances, he really appreciated that.

"I see… So, this has something to do with Sharpay" any other man would have freaked out with her words, but Mr. Evans knew her well enough to almost 'read' her mind.

He still didn't know why was she so angry.

"You're spoiling her rotten, Vance! She should understand that she can't toy with people's lives like that!" the woman exclaimed, feeling angry and her husband couldn't help to chuckle "How can you be so calm?!"

"Derbs, I'm quite sure my princess has already told you she has a plan. A plan that involves helping her brother"

"We both know that's not her objective" the female argued, crossing her arms over her chest.

"You need to have more faith on her, love. She's not that spoiled" he hugged her and kissed her forehead "I really believe she's trying to help him"

"And if not?"

"Well… We'll see. For now, let's play along and see how this develops"

"But Vance…!"

"Hush" he placed his index finger over her mouth and smiled kindly "we'll see. Perhaps, if this ends as badly as you seem to think, I'll let you discipline her a little"

"Oh, how considerate of you…"

He laughed and kissed her very lightly "Chill, Derbs. Everything shall work out for the best"

* * *

Ryan was not the kind of man who gave things too much thought. He was a very emotion-driven man; he did whatever he felt was right. However, that night, he was thinking a lot. The main reason being he wanted to block out his father's and Peter's comments about Troy.

He seriously thought Troy was a nice guy and an amazing basketball player. What he disliked was how… father-like his father was acting with him. It was driving him nuts!

His mother, sitting next to him, held his hand during the whole meal. And it did comfort him a bit, but not as much as he would have wanted. Luckily, by the time his own mother start playing whatever crazy game Sharpay was playing, his mind was far far away.

Well, maybe not. His gaze was fixed somewhere between his father and Peter but his mind was set on the lovely brunette who was playing the piano. It must have been hard on her playing that music that wasn't really her style, but Ryan thought she was doing it pretty well. He smiled at the thought; for the oddest of the reasons, thinking about Kelsi always made him smile.

At some point of the conversation he heard Troy trying to leave, his sister's protests and him promising he would sing with her… someday. He didn't like the sound of that, though. Something wasn't quite right about it. He couldn't exactly put his finger on it, but he knew…

And then, from the corner of his eye, he caught Kelsi yawning and again, he smiled. And just like that, all his worries seemed to banish.

Later, he would think that he shouldn't let himself get distracted so easily…

* * *

Later that night, while Sharpay lay on her bed, summing up the events of the day, she realized she was really messed up. At some point of that morning, she had lost sight of the real objective and had let herself been pulled into this crazy 'fight' to get Troy. She truly disliked Gabriella, but fighting with her over a boy? Honestly, how pathetic and desperate did she need to be?

Still, she decided that getting Troy wouldn't be that bad. He was sweet and polite and she was pretty sure her father would approve. As the matter of the fact, he would love that she hooked up with Troy. So maybe…

_What am I thinking? This wasn't what I was planning…_

No, it wasn't. Yet, plans can change, right? Arrangements could be made. And maybe, the best she could do right now…

_What about Ryan?_

He needed to learn to take care of himself. Every since they had been children, they had always relied in each other. Maybe it was time for them to… grow up, be themselves, find their own friends and solve their own problems. They couldn't be together for the rest of their lives, after all! One day he would marry and so would she and they might end up living in different cities or countries or…

_Wow. That's a long and pitiful excuse._

Oh, so now it reappeared! Her damn conscience was never there when she needed it but when she didn't… Well, forget it. She would do what she believed was the best. Not only for her, but for her younger brother.

Or so she thought.

* * *

"Fulton!"

"Yes, Ms. Evans!" the older man looked at her, worriedly. She seemed to be happy and everyone knew that was the worst mood that Sharpay could be; because in order for her to be happy, someone else was suffering… a lot.

"Get Troy and tell him he's being promoted"

"Pro-promoted? When? How? What?!" he couldn't believe it! Mr. Bolton was a nice energetic boy, but surely, he hadn't done anything that made him deserve that promotion. Here in Lava Springs, promotions were earned through long years of hard work and punctuality and…

"Just do as I say, Fulton. My mother approves, by the way. So, no need to ask her" she glared and Fulton gulped. He really believed the older Evans' heir was too spoiled for her own sake. However, his job was to do as the Evans wanted, so he nodded his head.

"As you wish, Ms. Evans"

* * *

"A promotion?!"

"Yes, Mrs. Evans herself approved, apparently"

Ryan couldn't believe it. Why was his mother taking Sharpay's side? Didn't she see the girl's evil intentions? Honestly, that was a bit too much!

"But promotions are supposed to be earned with hard work and not with… good looks! I mean, what's mother thinking? Promote Troy because Sharpay wants to get to him…!"

"Mr. Evans, please relax. I'm sure the ladies know very well what they are doing"

Ryan arched his eyebrows "You seriously don't believe that, do you Mr. Fulton?"

The older sighed "It's not a matter of what I believe or not, Mr. Evans. It's a matter of keeping my job or not"

* * *

"Mother!"

"Ducky! What's wrong, sweetie?" Ryan had stormed inside his mother office just to find her happily sitting over the table while his father sit on the chair, going through a bunch of papers.

"Why? Why are you letting Sharpay have her way?"

"Oh, duckie, you're over reacting. Your sister merely wants to help a friend…"

"She wants to get in his pants, which is quite different!" he exclaimed and covered his mouth immediately, realizing a second too late, that he had crossed the line. Mrs. Evans gasped "I mean… I… I'm sorry…"

His father only looked over the papers and arched his eyebrows lightly "Your sister is at the pool. If you want to apologize, apologize to her"

* * *

He didn't regret what he had said; it was the truth, after all. Nevertheless, he recognized he had chosen the wrong words to voice his thoughts. He sighed and plopped on a chair next to Sharpay's friends. Lea, Jackie and Emma eyed him curiously but said nothing. Sharpay didn't even look at him.

"So, I'll take that as you have already talked to our parents"

"It's just wrong, Shar"

"Oh, come on Ryan. Loosen up a bit! You said it could be fun to watch, didn't you?" she said, with a sarcastic smile.

"This is over the top, sis" he stressed the last word, while he put on his sunglasses to prevent his twin from seeing just how bad he was feeling "You're not playing fair"

"But all is fair in love and war, Ryan dear" she argued, standing up with the biggest smirk ever.

Ryan rolled his eyes and took a glass with juice and a book, choosing to simply ignore her, which pissed her off a little. Just then, poor unfortunate Gabriella walked by. _Perfect._

"Oh, by the way the pool has never looked better" she said, sarcasm dripping from every word. She let out a silly giggle "Bravo!" she clapped while beginning to walk away. Then, she stopped at her friends' side "Wish me luck girls!"

Ryan ignored his sister but couldn't ignore the rather depressed Gabriella. He guessed she had already found about her boyfriend's promotion and while she might have been a bit pleased, she also knew there was something fishy behind it.

She walked away and he kept watching her as she sat down in the lifeguard's chair. Well, perhaps it was the perfect time to start 'bonding'!

* * *

"If you ever decide to toss my sister in the pool, give me fair warning so I can be here to watch" he joked and was quite pleased hearing her laughing a bit. However, it wasn't an honest laugh and for that, the boy felt bad.

"Well, she seemed pretty upset last time she got wet" she responded, smiling kindly at him and Ryan felt his heart rate speeding a bit; which was weird, but he decided to pay no attention to it.

"Yeah, her theory is never let her hair near water without shampoo, conditioner and a hair-dryer within reach" again, Gabriella chuckled and looked away. Ryan felt incredibly awkward but tried to keep the conversation going "Look… ah… I just wanted to let you know that I think it's cool that you're here" Okay, where the hell had that come from?! _That sounds right out of a cheesy movie! Add something, add something! _"Last year we had a lifeguard that had a hairy back…" _Oh, that's better! Was that supposed to make this less awkward? You'll freak her out!_

"I… guess it's a compliment"

Where had all his smoothness go? Suddenly he felt like he was 13 years old again and was trying to flirt with a girl for the first time! "Oh, yes, absolutely" why were his cheeks burning and why was he rambling? And why did his heart was beating so loudly?! "I mean, entirely"

She laughed lightly and that made him felt somehow better "Hey, it was fun watching you in the spring show, especially that ____* you did in front of Sharpay" oh, more awkward conversation. Now they were talking about the winter's (spring's really) show. Great, just great. Exactly where he hoped the conversation headed.

"Actually that's a Jazz Square" he explained, nervously. He should be playing cool and he guessed he shouldn't correct her but…

"Still, you're amazing" that somehow made him feel butterflies inside his stomach; which made absolutely no sense. Of course he had heard that was a regular reaction when you get complimented by someone you like, however… _Oh no no no no! This can't be happening to me!_

"Really?" _No no no! Dangerous path, dangerous path!_

"I think so. I'm looking forward to see you in the club's show. Hey!" she turned her attention back to the pool for a second and Ryan was quite glad because he was pretty sure his cheeks were tomato-red right then. _Time to run!_

"Okay! Well… eh… thanks again!" _Run run run!_

Once he put a prudent distance between him and the braniac, he sighed. _Oh dear, no! You can not and will not harbor a crush on Gabriella Montez! _He ordered himself mentally, but it was no use.

He was already harboring it.

* * *

Kelsi regretted not being able to say 'no'. Of course she wanted to help her friends but when Chad asked her to deliver some drinks at the pool she should have said 'no'. She bit her lip and forced herself to play cool and not to run away, yet she was having a very hard time.

Gabriella seemed to be being her usual happy-go-lucky self. What worried the petite girl was the way Ryan was behaving. Acting all blushy and fidgety. Honestly, what was that?

Ryan was just walking away and was heading her direction. Kelsi looked around, trying to find somewhere to hide. She settled for standing behind a sunshade; Ryan was so lost in his own thoughts that he didn't even notice.

But a certain female lifeguard did. And she couldn't help to feel very curious about it.

* * *

Kelsi entered the music room still feeling depressed and confused about the whole display she had just witnessed between Ryan and Gabriella. She ran her fingers through her hair and sighed. This was wrong; she shouldn't let him affect her so much. They had broken up almost 6 months ago and he still got the best of her.

"What's wrong?" she jumped, startled. She hadn't been expecting Ryan to be there. That was her working place! He had no right to be there! Of course, the whole place belonged to his parents, but still…

"Nothing" she stated, turning around to face him "What are you doing here?"

"Are you sure? You seem… upset" he argued, ignoring her question. He took a step closer to her and Kelsi made use of all her self control to prevent herself from taking a step back.

"I'm perfectly fine, Ryan. I'm just tired"

Maybe, but the boy doubted that was the real reason for her behavior. However, he decided not to argue with her and simply sighed "Well… I was hoping we could discuss the song for the summer's show?"

"Oh, right" she walked towards the piano and sat at the bench, trying her best to ignore him "I know I have the song somewhere…" she whispered to herself.

Ryan moved closer to her, to get a better look. He smiled; he might have been harboring a crush on Gabriella but the truth was that he would never get over Kelsi. Every time he looked at her, he felt the old feelings stir inside him and every time that happened he just wished he could place his arms around her and kiss her. He wished she would look at him with that love-struck eyes that he always had found so adorable and he wanted so badly to tell her how much he still loved her…

"Here it is!" the brunette announced, finally finding the music sheet she had been looking for "okay, I was thinking that… Ryan? W-what are y-you doing?" he had sat next to her without her noticing and when she had turned to face him, their faces were mere inches apart.

"You know, I really think your hair looked better longer" he said, softly caressing her cheek while playing with one of her curls "yet, you're still gorgeous"

She looked around, blushing lightly "Yeah, okay, whatever"

"What does Jason think?"

"Huh?"

"About your hair. He likes it this way?"

"I-I guess so. He has never really told me anything that…"

His lips moved closer to hers and Kelsi froze. Her instincts told her to surrender into temptation and kiss him but her mind was screaming for her to escape. Finally, she settled for standing up "I think I should leave"

"No, no" he said, standing up too "I'm sorry. That was highly inappropriate. Please stay. We really need to start working on that song"

"Ryan, I…"

"Sorry. I'm really sorry. Let's just get down to business, okay?"

The composer looked at him for a couple of seconds before nodding her head and sitting down "Okay, as I as saying, there are a few ideas that I think…"

He couldn't help to smile. She was getting so much better at pretending…

* * *

Gabriella walked into the kitchen, facing mixed emotions inside of her. One of them puzzled her greatly: fear. Fear to lose the boy she cared so much for. Fear to end up lonely and forgotten. Fear of Troy choosing Sharpay over her.

It was silly and ridiculous but she couldn't help to feel that way. Taylor and Chad had been trying to talk her into confronting Troy but she wasn't sure. She wasn't sure because she was afraid of what he would say or do…

He was being rude and uncaring. Not only to her but to his and her friends too. Maybe she ought to talk some sense into him. She wasn't sure it was possible, but it was worth the try, right?

"Gabs, are you okay?" it was Zeke the one talking and she watched him getting closer to her from the corner of her eye.

"Yep, perfect" she responded, with a kind smile "I was just thinking… So, is the baseball game's plan still on?"

"Of course!" the other responded "Troy isn't coming, is he?"

"I don't know; I'll talk to him" she said shrugging.

"Gabby, try to keep your cool. If you get all worked up you might end up doing or saying something you might regret…"

She sighed and turned around "Don't worry. I'll see you guys later, ok? I'm gonna go looking for Troy, okay?"

* * *

Meanwhile, Ryan had just stormed outside of the music room. How dare Sharpay to do that to him? It was absolutely inconsiderate, cruel and selfish. What was wrong with her?! Since when she was so 'I don't give a damn about you'? They had always been so close… they used to say they would always watch each other's back… What had happened to all that?

He was so angry that, not even for a minute, the idea that Kelsi was feeling even worse for getting her song murdered (again) crossed his mind. He just wanted to… strangle his twin or something like that!

He sat in the reception, staring at the incoming guests. As if he hadn't been feeling awful already, now he had to add the fact that his beloved sister had just backstabbed him! How could she?!

He turned his i-pod on and started going through his songs, hoping to find something that would help him relax. Finally, he settled for a soft ballad and closed his eyes, feeling exhausted.

Well, the bright side would be that Sharpay had made his decision easier. Now he could focus his whole energies in befriending the Wildcats.

That, somehow, didn't make him feel better.

* * *

"Are you alright, love?" asked Jason, throwing his arm around his girlfriend's shoulders "you seem seriously pissed off"

"Sharpay demanded that I give her 'you're the music in me' and to speed up the tempo! How dare she?! First she steals Troy, then she stole our song for the show and… and…" Jason hugged her and she sobbed softly.

"Sharpay did what?!" Chad exclaimed; he had been standing behind Jason the whole time and he was as mad as Kelsi. He had a complete different way to show it, though "Oh, I'm gonna give her a piece of my mind!"

"Chad, don't!" Zeke shouted "we need to stay calm and…"

"Don't take her side now, Zeke! Even you had to admit she's just been nasty!"

The boy sighed "Maybe; but Troy is being just as bad. I believe we should…"

"Gabby's talking to him right now" Taylor interrupted "Come on, she'll need all the support she can get"

* * *

"He did what?!" Kelsi wouldn't believe it. That wasn't the Troy she knew and loved (in a very sister-like manner, mind you!) This Troy sounded awfully full of himself and very insensitive. Nothing like the nice jock that had helped her at the beginning of the year and the one who had busted her self confidence a little bit. It just couldn't be the same boy.

"Exactly what you heard, babe" Zeke said, leaning against the fence and looking around. Chad and Jason were standing a little far away from them, discussing with the rest of the team Troy's attitude.

"And what are we gonna do?"

"What can we do?"

"I mean it, Zeke! There's gotta be something we can do!"

"And why would we?"

"Come on, they're our friends! And we want them to be happy, right? Because they are so meant to be and…"

"And you want Gabriella as out of reach for Ryan as possible, correct?"

Kelsi blushed lightly and looked away, avoiding eye-contact with the boy "Am I that obvious?"

"Painfully" he said, with a smile while hugging her "I understand you, though. I also want Troy as far as possible from Sharpay" he laughed "guess we're equally hopeless"

"I wish we weren't" she whispered, resting her head against his shoulder for a couple of seconds "we'll find something to do, right?"

"No worries, cupcake. We'll work this out" he kissed the top of her head and walked away, since the game was about to start. Jason gave them a funny look but the brunette simply shook her head while smiling. Her boyfriend smiled back, dismissing the thought that something wasn't quite right.

If he only knew…

* * *

Kelsi was cheering as loudly as the rest of the girls for the Wildcats' team. It was a very close game and the composer was secretly hoping the guys would lose. Especially since their participation in the club's show depended on it (and the fact that Ryan was playing for the other team had nothing to do with her secret wish, mind you!)

"Gabs, I think you're cheering for the wrong team" Taylor stated, after an inning ended.

"What are you talking about?" the other girl argued, not even looking at her friend; her gaze fixed on the field. Or rather on a certain blond.

"Ryan is playing against us, you know?"

Gabriella blushed madly and glared slightly at Taylor, trying to act offended "I don't understand you, Tay"

"Really?" the other braniac said sarcastically, arching her eyebrows "I think I'm making myself pretty clear. Wouldn't you agree, Martha and Kelsi?"

Yes, she was; yet Kelsi chose to stay quiet. Martha just giggled. "Oh, come on girls!" Gabby exclaimed, her blush slowly fading "I just… I mean, I just… It's not like it's a crime to…"

"Fancy another boy who's not your boyfriend?" Taylor asked and Martha chuckled "No; last time I checked it wasn't against the law" both girls giggled madly and Gabriella looked away, feeling embarrassed "Now, speaking seriously" the braniac continued, with a mischievous grin "I believe Ryan would be quite eager to fill in the space that Troy is leaving, if you catch my drift" they giggled more.

"Oh, be serious! I wouldn't do that to Troy!"

"He had it absolutely coming" Martha argued "and let's face it; Ryan is quite a charmer. Do you know how many girls would love to be in your place?"

_Me, for starters. _Kelsi thought bitterly but continued faking a smile, as she had during the whole conversation. She just wished so badly that Gabriella didn't like Ryan that way… because it was obvious Taylor was right. He was practically already all over Gabby; if she broke up with Troy…

"Ryan is a great guy… when his sister is not around. But I don't think I could handle Sharpay. And we all know she would kill me if I dated her brother"

"She stole your boyfriend! She can't complain!" Martha exclaimed and Taylor chuckled a bit.

"She hasn't stolen him officially" Kelsi interrupted "And I don't think we should be having this conversation. We're Troy's friends too and we shouldn't be talking Gabby into leaving him"

Gabriella smirked a bit, unable to control herself. She wondered if for everyone else it was as obvious as it was for her that Kelsi fancied Ryan. Due Taylor's and Martha's faces after the statement, she guessed she was more intuitive than her friends.

"You can't be serious, Kels! Troy has been…"

"Yeah, maybe, but we shouldn't… I mean; this is just rushed and Gabby shouldn't break up with Troy without giving him the chance to defend himself. They might regret it later and…"

_Is that what happened? _Gabriella wondered; seeing just how passionate the composer was being she couldn't help to wonder if Kelsi's and Ryan's infatuation with each other had a longer story. A story that included some sort of betrayal and a huge misunderstanding…

Just then, the Chad scored a run and the girls interrupted their discussion to cheer again. When the cheering subsided, the girls were so entranced by the game that they completely forgot about their previous talk.

And for that, Kelsi was so grateful.

* * *

When the game ended and the Wildcats announced that despite the fact they had won, they would still be doing the show, Kelsi couldn't help to feel more than grateful. She was really looking forward working with the guys and it would also help her to endure the rehearsals with Sharpay.

And she was also happy because of how Ryan was bonding with the rest of her friends. He was part of them now; the brunette couldn't help to admire how easy going all the guys were and how easily they welcomed new people into their circle.

She thought Chad looked adorable with Ryan's fedora and white shirt. On the other hand, Ryan looked very unlike him with Chad's clothing but cute anyway. Then again, he was so perfect in her eyes that nothing he would wear would look bad…

Martha and Taylor were still teasing Gabriella and Kelsi was worrying that they might end up pushing the braniac into Ryan's arms. She certainly hoped that Gabby was smarter than that; however when people are push to their limits, they do the strangest things.

The females laughed and the composer laughed too, trying to pretend she had been paying attention. Until then, she had never seen the use of all the acting skills Sharpay had tried to teach her but now she was thankful for them.

Taylor and Gabriella walked away, leaving Martha and her to keep serving the food. From the corner of her eye, Kelsi watched them approaching to Chad and Ryan, who were animatedly talking among them. Taylor just stood next to Chad and shared a quick accomplice smile with Gabriella before the other girl practically jumped on Ryan. Kelsi didn't see his reaction but saw when he held Gabriella's hand over his shoulder and guessed he was smiling.

Oh, Gabriella was asking for a very painful death…

* * *

"We should meet later" someone whispered in her ear and she felt shivers going down her spine. Damn that boy! How dare he…?

"What for?"

"Discuss what are we doing for the show, of course" he said, with a cheeky grin "You wouldn't want to let your friends down, would you? I certainly hope that working with me won't…"

"Don't act so cocky with me, mister" she argued, glaring "we've worked together before and it ended just fine"

"Angel, I just…"

She turned on her heels and left, feeling enraged. He confused her greatly; everything about him puzzled her. The way he acted, what he told her… There was never a certain patern and she had no way of knowing what was really going inside his head. Once she had thought she knew, but then again…

"Everything alright, Small Person?" Chad asked, pulling her and forcing her to seat between him and Gabby. The girl eyed her curiously and Kelsi avoided eye contact, not wanting the braniac to know how badly he wanted to strangle her.

"Yeah, of course"

"You know, probably you should start working in this show-thing. You know I hate to rush you, but if we want to be ready in time…"

"Never mind it" she said, with a heart-warming smile "It'll be my pleasure. You don't know how glad I am we're doing the show"

"You know" Gabriella added, with a sly grin "We'll be here until 9 'cuzz Taylor's mom had work to do and since our work-time is over, maybe you and Ryan could start working on the music and the choreography"

"I-I… well, of course, it's fine b-by me" was she shuttering? Oh dear god, what exactly did Gabriella knew? Had Ryan told her something?

"Maybe you should help too" Ryan said, appearing out of nowhere and sitting on Gabriella's left side "I'll be needing a dance partner, after all"

And now Kelsi saw why Sharpay disliked Gabriella so much.

* * *

So, how do you like it? This chapter and the next one were supposed to be just one but this is 12 pages long, so I decided to split them (that's the reason behind the crappy title and summary) Anyway, I hope you didn't find it too boring.

A little clarification. In the part were Ryan and Gabby are talking at the pool, you realized there was a blank space. That's because I couldn't understand that little part of the dialogue, no matter how hard I tried. So, any help with that, would be very valuable.

Just to give you a fair warning, next 2 chapters will have lots of Ryella (although they'll also have some Ryelsi, to make it up to you) Don't lose your cool dearest, the Ryelsi will be back…

As always, thanks for reading. Any suggestion or commentary would be sincerely appreciated. See you soon!!


	55. Do you know how it feels like?

Hi darlings!! Here is a new chapter. I'm really sorry for taking so long to update. To my reviewers, I know I said update would be up on Friday, however I faced some… problems. I apologize deeply.

So, anyway, thanks to my lovely reviewers: krfan, anothersmallperson, Sony89, digigirl02, Ronmione x3, jenpen1027, KiNoMoTo18 and EMMA.

HSM belongs to Disney. Chapter title comes from Enrique Iglesias' song by the same name. As in previous chapter, just a little friendly warning: beware of the Ryella!

* * *

Chapter 55

Do you know what it feels like…?

Gabriella was a good dance partner, even if she had never been professionally trained for ballroom dancing. The way she slide across the floor and the smoothness of her movements, made her dance quite likeable. She learned fast, had the right posture for most dances and was eager to learn, which Ryan always thought was a bonus. And she was pretty, which was another extra.

Ryan was pleased with the progress they were making. Gabriella easiness to learn the steps was helping him greatly to put up the choreography. Kelsi wasn't talking (or even looking) at them; at some point it was almost as they were alone in the room. The pianist's whole focus was solely on providing them with music and that proved to be working, because they show was coming out neatly.

However, the melody she was playing… Ryan found it familiar but couldn't quite place it. He didn't give too much thought however, because he couldn't afford to get side-tracked. So he just kept on dancing, not worrying at all about the song.

"I'll be right back" Kelsi announced suddenly "I'm just gonna get some water. Want something?"

He shook his head and figured Gabby did the same; he was facing the wall trying to figure out his next step and he wasn't really paying attention to the females. The moment Kelsi left the room, inspiration hit him.

He held Gabriella's hands and made a swing-step; the movement was so sudden that the girl tripped and fell "Are you alright?" he asked worriedly, helping her up. She smiled gently.

"Yeah, never mind it" she said, standing up. She didn't seem to have hurt herself but there was something in her eyes that worried Ryan. He held her chin, making eye-contact with the braniac and the female blushed lightly "W-what…?"

"Are you alright?" he repeated, thinking, for the first time in the night, of something that wasn't the show.

"I've already told you…" he locked eyes with her and she suddenly felt the burning sensation of tears in the corner of her eyes. It was as if he could read her very soul and although Gabriella didn't feel very comfortable, she decided she could trust him with her 'problems' "Well, actually… it's a silly thing really, but I… well…"

"Is about Troy, isn't it?"

She sighed and rested her head against his chest "Yeah, I guess so. I know I should be angry at him for his behavior but all I can feel is concern" she grasped the front of his shirt and closed her eyes, fighting back tears "The truth is I don't wanna lose him. Despite everything; I can't lose him. I just won't resist it"

"Then don't" he whispered, petting her hair, trying to calm her down "If you still want him, fight for him. Trust me Gabby; you don't want to wake up every morning for the rest of your life wondering 'what if…' Love is too valuable to throw it away because of a single misunderstanding"

"It's not just a misunderstanding, Ryan. He's clearly willing to leave us all behind and follow your sister around; maybe because of the scholarship, maybe because he wants her, I don't know! And I don't care to know! All I want to do is stop this hurt inside and… and…" she sobbed and he held her closer.

"I know breaking up seems like the easiest solution. But it won't stop the pain, it would just make it more unbearable" he told her, tracing circles on her back, soothing her "If you don't want to give up on him, then don't. He might come to his senses soon enough"

"Or maybe this is his true self" she argued bitterly.

"Still, you would have learned a lesson" he smiled gently "what makes real love so valuable is the fact that it isn't easy to find… or keep"

"For being a Casanova, you're sounding very mature Ryan"

He let out a bitter laugh "As I told you, I've been in love once. I was foolish enough to lose her… it's a hell I wouldn't want anyone to suffer" and with that, realization hit him.

The song Kelsi had been playing; she had speeded up the tempo a little and changed some notes and maybe it was a little longer now. But he was all too familiar with it.

It was 'everyday'.

* * *

Gabriella left ten minutes before Kelsi because Taylor went looking for her. The composer had to stay and she continued playing music for Ryan, even though it was obvious none of them were thinking of the show anymore.

"I'm surprised you picked that song" she didn't say a word and continued arranging her music sheets inside her bag "I would have thought you would much rather keep it in secret"

"It's a good song" she argued, flipping her bag over her shoulder "And we don't have time for me to come up with another one"

"Still, it's our song angel"

"It's mine" she protested, now standing in the room's threshold "I wrote it, I decide who to give it"

"We can't run from out past any longer; sooner or later, we'll have to face what we still feel for each other"

"Goodnight, Ryan" she uttered, leaving in a rush.

"Goodnight, my angel of music"

* * *

Another sleepless night and he was quite sure he would end up with very dark rings under his eyes. Also, his mood would be sour and he most likely end up acting bad-tempered. Still, it couldn't be helped. He needed to start dealing with his feelings because when Kelsi was ready to talk about hers, he wanted to be too.

It would make things much easier and less awkward.

He finished dressing himself and stared at his reflection in the mirror. Red wasn't really his color, he decided, but sacrifices must be made. He smiled and walked outside his room, hoping he wouldn't run into Sharpay. He wasn't sure he could explain her why was he wearing red and white…

He headed straight to the pool and, as expected, Gabriella was there. She was busy 'cleaning' the pool and was just wearing her swimsuit and a jacket. Ryan thought she looked just fine and immediately slapped himself mentally. He shouldn't be thinking about her that way. Gabriella was just his friend; he was going to help her through this whole Troy-business and that was as close as he would get to her. Nothing more.

"Looking good!" he greeted and once again slapped himself mentally. That was so ambiguous…

"Wow, Wildcat!" she exclaimed, with a huge grin.

"Too much?" he asked and panicked when he realized he was sounding desperate for her approval. Not too smooth and certainly, not behaving as a friend should.

"Ah… only in daylight" she joked and he felt a slight blush creeping over his cheeks. No, this certainly wasn't going as it was supposed to "East High's colors. Very impressive"

It was some sort of compliment, he guessed. Lately, their conversations had gone awkward. Where was all the ease and flirtiness they both had at the very beginning of their 'friendship'? "Hey, be true to your school, right?"

"Absolutely" more uncomfortable silence. Why were they acting all nervous around each other? Friends shouldn't be like that! "Everyone's excited about doing the show" she informed him and he grinned. Those were good news; very good news indeed. Now, if only those nasty butterflies stop going wild inside his stomach, he might be able to concentrate!

"Hey, I know everyone thinks that I'm Sharpay's poodle but I really think I could…" not the best thing to say but it was the first thing he could think of saying. Besides, he was really worried about the other Wildcats' opinion. However, before he could conclude, Gabriella interrupted him.

"Hey, if they were thinking that, they're not thinking that today" Oh, the way she reassured him…! She was really a sweet girl; he wondered if Sharpay would have ended being like that if they hadn't met Ashley on their first year in Junior East High.

Most likely, but now he would never know, right?

"How do you do that swing-step you did last night?" she inquired and he smiled. That was bound to kill the awkwardness! Or so he hoped…

"That's easy" he said and held her hands, doing the step effortlessly. He ended with his arms around her and he felt something stirring inside him. A familiar warmness that made him feel quite uncomfortable and a little vulnerable. He couldn't harbor a crush on Gabriella Montez for a very simple reason: He couldn't afford to get his heart broken all over again.

And then Troy showed up. Perfect! Seemed like he wouldn't need to worry anymore about pining for Gabriella.

He was already dead.

* * *

After surviving (somehow) Troy's wrath, Ryan was confident that it was his lucky day. He still had work to do before he could meet with the rest of the Wildcats and teach them the steps for the show but he was quite sure that he would figure them out before lunch. After all, he knew the melody already.

As he approached to the music room, he realized someone was playing. That someone being, without a doubt, Kelsi. He almost turned around and ran away but figured that would be cowardice.

And he was no coward.

"_Once in a lifetime/ means there is no second chance"_ she sang softly and bit her lip, closing her eyes "_so I believe…"_ she squeezed her eyes shut, trying to contain tears but hardly succeeding "I just can't do this…" she whispered to herself, pressing a bunch of keys out of pure frustration.

"I still think we should do another song" he said, standing by the door, waiting for her 'permission' to come closer "a song without so much meaning"

"I always write what I feel, Ryan" she argued, turning around to face him "shouldn't you be at the pool, flirting with Gabby?"

"Kels…"

"You know what angers me the most?" she asked, glaring slightly "Seeing how foolish I've been, thinking I was somewhat special to you. But I was just another girl, wasn't I?"

"Of course you weren't…!"

"Don't lie to me" she whispered bitterly, standing up "don't you dare to lie to me. I always believed that, at some point, you would come around and realize how much of a mistake breaking up was. But that's just not gonna happen. So we're going to do this song because it's meaningless now" she walked towards the door and passed him by "I'll leave you alone, Mr. Choreographer, so you can get down to work!"

He didn't know what hurt the most. The fact that she was so mad at him or the fact that she might be right.

* * *

She wasn't right, he decided. She was special to him. Beyond special, actually. Irreplaceable. Unique. The love of his life. Rowena had been his first girlfriend. He was quite fond of his other ex girlfriends. And he had a small crush on Gabriella. But no one would ever take Kelsi's place in his heart.

And he was such a fool for not realizing it earlier. He understood it now, but didn't know how useful the knowledge could be. She was so angry that she might never believe him. And even if she did, it might not be enough to get her back. It might be too late.

True love happens once in a lifetime. And once in a lifetime means there's no second chance.

* * *

"Hey! Here you are! I've been looking for you!" Gabriella smiled kindly and sat next to him. Ryan smiled back, but it was such a sorrowful smile that the girl felt deeply concerned for him "Is everything alright?"

"May I ask you a question?"

"Yeah, you may" she answered, holding back the mocking response of 'you've already ask one' because it was obvious he was being serious.

"Hypothetically; if you and Troy got into this huge and rather stupid fight and split up but he came to his senses later and asked for your forgiveness, would you forgive him?"

Gabriella sighed and looked around. She tapped her fingers against the piano for a couple of seconds, thinking long and hard before responding "Most likely"

"Why?"

"Well, you said yourself. True love is too valuable to simply throw it away"

"So now you're certain it's true love"

The female laughed "Maybe not. However, we're teenagers, Ryan. Troy is my high school's sweetheart and I'm deeply convinced my life would end without him" she winked at him "that's the way relationships work when you're this young"

He looked at her and couldn't help to chuckle. She was really adorable. And Troy should be more careful with her because he was going to regret losing her "I guess so…"

"Relax Ryan, whatever you did; I'm sure you can persuade her into forgiving you"

"How did you…?"

"It's just so damn obvious" she argued, standing up "I need to go now, my break is almost over and I still need to get something to eat. See you later?"

"Sure" he said and the girl headed towards the door "Gabby, wait!" he called and she turned around, smiling "Just another hypothetical question; if by the time Troy came around you had another boyfriend…"

"I'll still choose him; as wrong as it might sound, I'll choose him over anyone"

* * *

"You know, I think Kelsi was just having a very stressful day"

Ryan stared at Gabriella, taken aback by her sudden statement. She was back to work and he decided to pay her a visit at the pool, since he couldn't concentrate on the show anyway "I'm not following you"

"Oh, she told Martha she got in an argument with you" the braniac explained "apparently, she was being unusually quiet and the guys decided to ask her what was wrong… so she told Martha she was feeling very frustrated about how rehearsals with Sharpay were going and she had a fight with you and… well, too much stress"

"Oh" he said, non-too-smartly and Gabriella smirked a bit.

She knew Kelsi had something to do with Ryan's 'hypothetical' questions. And she would find out what exactly.

* * *

"Hey Zeke!"

"Oh, hi Gabs. What's up?" the boy turned to face her, with a grin on his face. It was dinner time, so most of the kitchen's staff was working at the tables.

"Would you tell the guys we're meeting tomorrow at 11 o'clock at the music room for rehearsal?"

"Sure thing!" the backer boy exclaimed and turned his attention back to the cake he was preparing "Everyone's so excited about this, Gabs. I can't believe you talked all us into doing it"

"Well, that's not entirely on me. Ryan and Kelsi also helped"

"Yeah… it does mean a lot to Kelsi" the boy stated, with a somewhat dreamingly smile "If she had asked us, I think we would have complied"

"Especially you" she gave him a secretive smile and Zeke couldn't help to feel a bit uneasy about that.

"What are you insinuating, Gabby?"

"Oh, come on, you and Kelsi are really close…"

"She's like a sister to me" he argued "she's like a sister to all of us. And she's my best friend's girlfriend!"

"Okay, here's the thing" Gabriella said "I was trying to be subtle and get you to tell me the truth but I guess it's not gonna be any use and I really don't have the time" Zeke arched his eyebrows lightly; wondering what was she rambling about "what happened between Ryan and Kelsi?"

The boy froze. Did she know something? Surely Ryan wouldn't… of course; they had been spending a lot of time together but… "When?"

"Oh, don't play games with me Zeke! There is something going on between them and I want to know what!"

"Don't you think you should concentrate on your own relationship?" the boy asked, knowing it was quite rude but deciding it was the safer move he could do.

Just then, Chad and Jason walked in and Gabriella sighed, defeated "This isn't over" she warned jokingly and walked away "Don't forget to tell the guys about the rehearsal!"

* * *

Gabriella walked into the music room, feeling somewhat depressed. She had tried calling Troy last night and had gotten no answer. She had searched for him that morning and still nothing. She hoped he wasn't avoiding her, because that would mean…

"Hi Kelsi" she greeted, after spotting the petite female behind the piano "No one here yet, huh?"

"Ryan came in a while ago" she explained, shrugging "after seeing I was the only one here, he decided to go and get some water. Or something like that"

"Oh, don't worry Playmaker" the braniac said, sensing the other girl's sadness "I don't think he's mad at whatever you told him yesterday"

Kelsi rolled her eyes "Oh, I think he is. And has every right to, actually. I shouldn't…"

"Hey, you were having a bad day. It could happen to anyone" Gabriella leaned against the piano and smiled lightly "Besides, I don't think Ryan could stay mad at you" she winked and the composer felt a blush spreading across her cheeks, making the other female chuckle.

They stood in silence for a while, before Gabriella remembered she was 'on a quest' to 'reveal the truth'; she smirked a bit "Say Kels; if, hypothetically, you had a boyfriend that you loved with all your heart but because of a misunderstanding you broke up and later he came back, asking for your forgiveness, would you grant it to him?"

"Well, I guess so" the brunette responded, thinking Gabriella was referring to herself and Troy "I believe everyone deserves a second chance, especially in love-matters…"

"And if you had a boyfriend by the time he came around…?" Kelsi paled. Why did she have the feeling this 'questioning' had nothing to do with her friends?

"I-I… w-well, I guess I might… I mean, it would depend on… well… I-I…"

"Wow Kels, I don't think I have seen you this red since the first time Mrs. Darbus forced you into acting!" Ryan exclaimed, having just entered the room. Gabriella contained a groan, he couldn't me more inopportune!

The pianist blushed some more, before hiding her face between her arms, making Ryan chuckle. Gabriella sighed. She had been so close!

* * *

The rehearsal was going just fine. Kelsi was quite satisfied with the modifications she had made to the original song. Ryan was right; she couldn't have used it the way it was because it did mean a lot to her. To them. But with these slight changes…

She was still having a hard time trying not to check out Ryan the whole time. Damn, did he have to look that good while rehearsing? It should be illegal! Seriously, how was she supposed to concentrate when he was looking so fine?!

From the corner of her eye, she could have sworn she saw Troy staring at them. However, when she turned around to get a better look, he wasn't there anymore. She frowned. Perhaps it was just her imagination but…

Oh, wait a second. Why the hell was Ryan holding Gabriella's hand? Damn that woman! And people wondered why Sharpay loathed her. Not that she disliked the braniac too; but sometimes she wanted to strangle her so badly…

_Focus, focus! It's almost over, anyway._

Yeah, she would cling to that hope.

* * *

The guys' break-time was over, so everyone had to go back to work. Ryan sighed and said goodbye to some of them, while people started to leave the room. He hugged Gabriella (in a very friendly manner, he kept telling to himself) and then he did something quite stupid.

He kissed the top of her hand. It could have been a perfectly harmless gesture, if it wasn't for the warmness that spread across his body the moment his lips made contact with her skin. This crush was getting out of control to quickly for his liking…

He turned around to say something to Kelsi ('congratulations' or something like that), yet she was already leaving. Gabriella had told him that the brunette was just too stressed, but he had the slight suspicion that she really meant what she told him about the song.

And the way she passed him by, without even looking at him, confirmed it.

"I said keep an eye on them, not turn them into the cast of Grease!" oh-oh. Big evil dragon had just found out about their participation on the show. Great, as if he didn't have enough trouble…

"Pretty cool, huh?" time to look calm and composed. He wouldn't let her make him felt guilty. She had brought this upon herself.

"Do you want to lose our Star Dazzle Award to a bunch of dishwashers?"

That was too inconsiderate. They were working hard (unlike Troy, by the way) and they still found time to practice for the show. And they were good, so… "Us?" and that just cynicism "I guess that's showbiz"

"When did you become one of them?" she asked and looked seriously puzzled. Ryan contained his comeback of 'since you backstabbed me' because he did care about his sister… even if she was being a real bitch.

"You know, I'll take that as a compliment" he smirked "But you and Troy have a nice show, sis" and he walked away, trying to avoid further confrontation.

"Oh, we plan to" he just took a deep breath and walked away. He really didn't want to argue.

* * *

Later that day, Sharpay strolled across the halls towards her room, fighting her mixed emotions. A part of her was terribly angry at Ryan and very disappointed. The other part of her understood him and actually felt disappointed of herself. She was the older twin; it was her job to look after her baby brother. She had always told him they were a team and no matter what, they would stick together. Then she had simply turned her back at him and at their promise. So she was the only one to blame.

She sighed. Still, she was pretty sure Ms. Goody had something to do with her twin's recent behavior. She just knew that Gabriella had talked him into helping them with the show. And then another thought assaulted her.

Ryan had always been somewhat attracted to Gabriella. And since Sharpay had left him alone most of the summer in order to be with Troy, she supposed there was a chance that he had filled her absence with the braniac's presence. Therefore, there was the possibility that…

_No. Never that._

If her suspicion was correct, she was doomed. Forget about getting Troy, saving her brother from Ms. Goody's claws was far more important. Desperate times call for desperate measures. She couldn't win Ryan back if she didn't get rid of Gabriella.

Well then, time to crush her.

* * *

The water was too hot for her taste, but hot water is supposed to help you relax. And Sharpay knew that was exactly what she needed. Relaxing was the only way to save all her energies and god knew she was going to need them later…

She still didn't know how she was going to convince her parents not to interfere with her plan. This was a little too much and her mother was bound to think that she was stepping outside her boundaries. Promoting Troy was a thing, but forbidding the whole junior staff from participating in the summer's show…

Unless she didn't tell them. After all, her parents had gone to L.A. for an extra-quick business meeting. They wouldn't find out until it was too late… Sure, her mother would make her life a living hell after that but she guessed she could handle it.

What she wouldn't be able to handle was having Ms. Goody as sister-in-law.

* * *

"The Midsummer's night talent show means something to me and my family" Sharpay stated, entering Fulton's office, much to the man's surprise. He didn't like her tone at all… "Those Wildcats will turn into a farce"

"I'm…" the club's administrator had no clue of what to say. He had thought Ms. Evans had given the matter of her schoolmates working there a rest but obviously, she hadn't. What to do? "Your brother is one of those Wildcats, I'm told"

"Oh, don't you mention that traitor to us" unknowingly to Mr. Fulton, by that single statement, he had angered the girl more.

"Employee involvement in the show is a tradition here" he argued, trying to change her mind, even if he knew once Sharpay had made up her mind…

There was no way of changing it "Traditions change" she objected, shrugging "My parents have important guest coming. We'll need every employee working at the party, not on the stage"

"Pardon moi; but we're not just talking about employees; we're talking about your classmates. You might one to think this out"

He didn't know her at all, did he? Okay, she would amuse him "Alright" she looked away, pretending to be thinking "Done. Now do it" she commanded and turned around, not allowing the older to say another word on the matter.

The last thing she needed was the manager's sermon.

* * *

Meanwhile, Kelsi, Taylor, Martha and Gabriella had just arrived to the club. Today was supposed to be a regular day, previous to the show. They were hoping to get as much rehearsing time as they could but there was no guaranty they would be able to make it.

Besides, Gabby hadn't learned the lyrics for the show's song. Actually, Kelsi hadn't given them to her, because she was still trying to work out some parts. Still, she guessed she should and hope for the best.

Otherwise, they wouldn't be ready for the show.

"Hey, Gabby!" The other girl turned around, with a kind smile on her lips. Kelsi bit her lip; honestly, how could she compete against her? "Here, take this" she practically tossed the music sheet at her but as always, the braniac kept smiling. Seriously, with each passing day, Kelsi was understanding (and pitying) her ex-sister-in-law a bit more…

"What's this?"

"The lyrics for the show's song" the brunette explained, trying her best not to strangle the other "I thought that while you were at the pool you could memorize them…"

"Sure" the other exclaimed enthusiastically, seeing Ryan had just passed them by; so lost in his own world that didn't even notice them "See you later!"

And off she went. The pianist sighed. Listening to Gabriella singing 'everyday' with Ryan was going to be her biggest challenge yet.

* * *

"Hey you!"

"Oh, hi Gabby" Ryan said, not very enthusiastically.

"What's wrong?" she asked, concerned.

"Nothing really… Although I'm a bit worried" he explained "Sharpay and I had… an argument, yesterday. I certainly hope she's not up to something, then again…"

"Relax" she said, rubbing his arm encouragely "I'm sure we have nothing to worry about. What's the worst she could do, anyway?"

He shrugged "I guess you're right…" he smiled and placed his arm around her shoulders "So, what's that?"

"These?" she asked, holding up the music sheets Kelsi had just given her "Oh, the show's song's lyrics. Wanna rehearse later?"

"Yeah… I'll see you around, okay?"

Gabriella nodded her head and watched him go. Something was very odd about Ryan's behavior this morning. Should she worry? Well, maybe; however, what was she supposed to do?

"You know, Ms. Gabrielle, just because you're friends with Mr. Evans Jr. you shouldn't laze around…" Javier whispered, while he made his way to the pool.

The girl blushed and followed him. He was right; she should worry more about not getting fired.

* * *

"_Once in a lifetime/means there's no second chance/ so I believe that you and me/ should grab it while we can" _she sang softly, pausing to take a sip of water "_make it last forever/and never give it back…"_

"_It's our turn now and I'm loving where we're at"_

"Hi Ryan!" she smiled excitedly "You seem to be familiar with the melody"

He shrugged "A little" Gabriella gave him a questioning look, but he pretended not to see it "I was wondering, how are things between you and Troy?"

She looked away and let her gaze wander over her surroundings. Unconsciously, she hugged herself, giving Ryan a very good idea of how things between her and Troy were going.

"Not good, huh?"

"To be perfectly honest, I haven't seen him in a while" she pulled her legs closer, resting her head over her knees, avoiding eye-contact with the boy "He's busy with his new position and the scholarship and all that…"

"Would you say your feeling abandoned?" she nodded her head "so, if someone, let's say, asked you out you would say…?"

She giggled, but it was a very sad giggle that made Ryan think she was trying to hid a sob "Heck, yeah! Who wouldn't?"

"I thought you said you believed Troy was your 'true love' or something like that"

"He puts everything else over me. I feel that I don't know him anymore… that's not the man I fell in love with, Ryan. Hence, I owe him nothing, including love and loyalty" she sighed and turned her head to face him "this is about this girl of yours, isn't it?"

He rubbed the back of his neck nervously "Am I that obvious?"

"Well, it was either thinking that or thinking you're asking me out so…"

"Oh, don't get me wrong, Gabs! You're very pretty and nice but… umm… I couldn't… well; you and my sister are too much alike for my comfort…"

"Me and Sharpay are alike? I don't know if I should be laughing or feeling offended" she laughed while he blushed "Anyway; tell me about your girl. Why did you break up?"

"Routine. I guess we got bored and…"

"How do you get bored of 'the love of your life'? What's wrong with you?!" she practically screamed, arching her eyebrows.

"I got distant. Because… well, after a while, I started thinking we already knew everything about each other; there was nothing left to do or say so there was pointless spending too much time together" he looked away "I was obviously mistaken"

"Of course you were" she sat up straight, crossing her arms over her chest "you never finish getting to know a person. Besides, when you're in love, you can't think of a single thing that would be more important that being with your 'significant other'. Man, you're twisted"

He chuckled "Yeah, I guess so. In any case; I let her go. And not a single day goes by without me regretting it"

"Why don't you tell her?"

"Well, here's the other thing. I got distant and she started seeing someone else. So, it's also a pride matter…"

"Boys are stupid" the female stated, rolling her eyes "listen; as someone who knows how it feels to be alone even when you're supposed to have a boyfriend I can understand what she went through. It's not a justification, but I firmly believe you can sort it out. You just need to tell her how you feel… and listen to how she feels. It would save you lot of time and effort. And pain"

He nodded his head "Maybe. Now, would you like me to listen as you ramble about Troy?"

She stared at him for a couple of seconds. Finally, she shook her head "No. You don't need to hear my problems, Ry. You have your own"

* * *

Gabriella tapped her fingers against the metal table, watching Kelsi. Jason was sitting next to her, having his dinner. She wondered if he suspected there was something fishy about his girlfriend's relationship with Ryan. Perhaps he knew something; after all, in Gabriella's experience, ex-boyfriends is a subject you're bound to talk about with your present partner.

Then again, Jason didn't seem like the kind of boy who would make such questions. And certainly Kelsi was as eager as Ryan to keep their 'relationship' secret. So, her only chance of finding out if Kelsi was (as she suspected) the girl Ryan kept talking about, was interrogating Zeke.

Just then, Taylor walked in. And she made an important announcement. And with that, all of Gabriella's other thoughts disappeared and she could only feel rage.

Oh, Sharpay was getting a piece of her mind!

* * *

Kelsi paced around the kitchen, feeling like a caged lion. Or maybe like a caged deer; she certainly didn't feel fierce enough to be a lion. But a deer can cause some damage, when provoked. And the gods knew she had been provoked!

But no matter what animal she was, she was still caged. Therefore, she couldn't attack. Oh, but how badly she wanted to! How dare Sharpay do that? She had endured all the things the blond had put her through: she had let her steal her song, murder it and look down at her during the last couple weeks. She had bear with it because she had thought they were going to do the show and that was enough for her. But now…

"Hey guys, why the long faces?" Ryan asked, having just walked into the kitchen. Kelsi groaned and push him out of her way, deciding she needed to do something.

And right now, knocking some sense into Troy sounded like a marvelous idea.

* * *

"TROY BOLTON!"

Everyone in the locker's room turned around, watching the petite girl that had just screamed. No one would believe that in such a small body, such strong lungs could be. Troy stared at her, feeling strangely scared. She was glaring at him with so much intensity… He didn't even know she was capable of glaring that way.

"What's up, Playmaker?"

"Oh, don't sweet-talk me, you… you… traitor!" she said, walking towards him, pushing him against his locker "how could you do this to us?!"

"I don't know…"

"You know perfectly what I'm talking about! Now, you go out of here immediately and talk to Gabriella before you lose her forever!"

He seemed hesitant so she just glared some more. Finally, he left. Kelsi sighed and rested her back against Troy's locker.

"Wow. I'm not sure I would like to be around here when you run this place, Mrs. Evans Jr." Javier stated, jokingly "you sure can be more bossy than Ms. Evans"

* * *

I'm not sure whether or not I like the last part of this chapter. However, I'm quite happy with the rest of it, although I'm not sure if it fits the rest of the fic. Let me know your opinion.

So good news are next chapter will be the last with Ryella in it. As you noticed, this one has more Ryelsi to make up for the 'torture' you've been enduring…

Anyway, as always, thanks for reading. And if there's something not understandable or that you think would be better otherwise, let me know.

See you soon!!


	56. All I ever wanted

Hi dearest!! Here's a new chappie! Aren't you glad that I didn't take to long to update? LOL

Anyway, as always, thanks to my lovely reviewers: digigirl02, iIce, krfan, samco, jenpen1027, Sony89, anothersmallperson and Ronmione x3. Also thanks to everyone who added this to their favorite story/alert list.

Before we begin, I must warn you: although this is the last chapter with Ryella in it, you might want to brace yourselves for a rather… umm… un-nice scene. LOL

HSM belongs to Disney. Chapter title comes from Kelly Clarkson's song 'all I ever wanted'. If you would like a small suggestion… listen to it! And the whole CD is quite enjoyable; provided me with lots of inspiration! LOL

* * *

Chapter 56

All I ever wanted (was an easy way to get over you)

Ryan stepped outside of the bathroom and heard someone rummaging across his bedroom. He arched his eyebrows lightly and walked towards his bed, just to find Gabriella sitting on it, gazing through his window, apparently lost in her thoughts.

"Gabby? What are you doing here?"

She sighed and turned around to be face to face with him. A soft smile appeared on her lips as she answered "You asked for room service? French toast and chocolate milk" she added, pointing at said meal which had been carefully placed over the bedroom's desk.

"Yeah, but I thought you quit?"

"Yes, I did" she sighed and gestured for him to come closer "I just came to thank your mother for her kindness and to present my resignation to Mr. Fulton. Turns out your mom isn't here"

"Why do you think Shar can get away with this new plan of hers? Mom wouldn't have allowed it"

Gabriella shook her head and bit her lip "Anyway, I wanted to talk to you too" he sat next to her and held her hand, trying to make her feel more comfortable "I… I sure hope that we can be friends once we're back to school Ryan…"

"Of course…"

"And I would appreciate that you stay close to the guys… your sister finally got rid of me but I don't think she's going to go easy on them just because of that. So, if there's any way you can help them…"

"I will. But Gabby, you really shouldn't…"

"Don't you think Taylor has already tried to talk me out of this? And Chad? And Martha? And…?"

"Okay, okay, I get your point"

She smiled "It's pointless, Ryan. I need to do this for myself; not for Troy or Sharpay or whoever, but for myself" she let out a bitter chuckle "God! I can believe I was stupid enough to make the same mistake…"

"He'll come around, you'll see" he whispered, holding her close.

"I'm not sure if I want him to. Maybe it's better this way"

"Nonsense! You can't seriously mean that, Gabriella Montez. You aren't a quitter!" She laughed dryly and he hugged her tighter "Don't worry, I'll get Troy back to you. I promise"

"Why would you? I mean…"

"You've been such a great friend to me" he cupped her face gently "And you have helped me a lot to sort my feelings out" he caressed her cheek softly "It's the least I could do"

Ryan wasn't sure who started that kiss. All he knew was that, out of sudden, he was kissing Gabriella and she was kissing him back, with so much passion and so much need that he couldn't do anything but surrender to the warming feeling.

And he had no regrets for it.

* * *

"Hey, Kels" Zeke leaned against the table, getting closer to her. She arched her eyebrows gracefully, while she proceeded to finish her meal "Have you noticed your boyfriend is spending too much time with Martha?"

She looked over her shoulder, in order to get a better look of Jason talking and laughing with Martha. She shrugged "Yeah, maybe"

"And you don't give a damn?" Zeke asked, unbelieving "You really don't care, not even a little?"

The composer sighed "Why would I? Who would I be fooling by putting up a gigantic jealousy scene?" she closed her eyes and tapped her fingers against the table "I can't continue with this huge circus"

"Then you should let him go" Zeke argued, pointing at Jason with his head "if you are serious about giving up in your intent of getting over You-Know-Who, you should break up with Jase"

"You-Know-Who? Are we talking about Lord Voldemort or something?" she smirked lightly and chuckled while the boy rolled his eyes.

"That's right, young missy. Laugh while you can" he glared slightly "but sooner or later, you're going to need to face the truth"

"I know" she sulked "but in the meantime" she stood up and took one of the just-baked cookies that were lying on the table "I'll be back to work"

"You can't keep running away forever, you know?!" he shouted after her, gaining the attention of the whole kitchen's staff.

"Watch me trying!"

* * *

Sharpay was feeling a little dozy but forced herself to get up and drag herself to Ryan's room. She guessed she shouldn't have taken her mother sleeping pills but it couldn't be helped. Who would have thought that Ms. Goody's words would affect her so badly?

The words had haunted her even in her dreams and she needed some reassurance that everything was going to be alright. Ryan was the only who could give it to her, however, after the way she had behaved…

She stood outside the room for the longest time. She placed her palm against the wooden door, trying to compose herself before knocking. No such luck, apparently, because she felt too dizzy, tired and worried to try to act calm. She knocked softly and waited.

A couple of seconds passed and no response was heard from inside the room. Getting more anxious with each passing second, she took the master key she had out of her pocket and opened the door.

She walked in looking a bit more collected. However, she was 'greeted' with a non-too-pleasant sight.

She couldn't contain a shriek. Gabriella and Ryan immediately broke apart but Sharpay firmly believed she had seen enough to have nightmares for the next week (overdramatic, isn't she?)

"Shar, what are you doing here?!" Ryan exclaimed, sitting up straight, while Gabriella stood up, blushing a bit.

The blond female closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She reopened her eyes and somehow put herself together. No use in losing her cool now "May I talk to you for a second, Gabriella?" she asked in the most serene tone she could master right then.

The braniac looked at Ryan apprehensively and the boy opened his mouth to say something but Sharpay silenced him with a glare. She gestured Gabriella to steep outside the room and the other female figured it would be the wisest thing to do. So she walked away, closely followed by Sharpay.

"I'll talk to you later" she warned her twin, before closing the door after her.

Ryan couldn't help to gulp.

* * *

"What exactly are you thinking, Montez?" she asked, as calmly as she could, crossing her arms over her chest.

"I… I really don't know what happened. I mean, we were just talking and… well…" she was blushing madly; for a moment, her rivalry with Sharpay was meaningless. What she had done wasn't appropriate. Maybe she had broken up with Troy the night before but throwing herself to another boy so quickly… Especially since said boy was her biggest 'enemy's' brother.

The blond glared "You'd better not be thinking on dragging my brother into this, missy" she warned dangerously "If you think I'm being wicked right now, you wouldn't want to see how would I be if you messed with my baby-bro"

"Listen Sharpay; as I told you yesterday, I'm not gonna play your game" Gabriella stated, her blush fading and feeling a bit more confident now "I wouldn't dream of using Ryan that way. He's a very nice guy and a good friend"

"For your own sake, I hope so" Sharpay uttered, unfolding her arms "So you're not playing, huh? Conceding defeat so easily? I'm so disappointed"

"It's a lose-lose situation, Sharpay. You're only hurting yourself… and the person you care the most with this" the braniac placed a hand over the other girl's shoulder "Listen; it's not too late to change things. I'm pretty confident that we all could be friends…"

"Shut up" the other practically ordered "you might think we can be friends but I know better" she opened the door to Ryan's room once again "I know better" she repeated, as if trying to reassure herself. After that, she entered the room and slammed the door shut.

Gabriella sighed. This hadn't worked as she had hoped…

* * *

"I'm going to pretend this never happened" Sharpay informed Ryan, who was standing in front of her; apparently he had been trying to eavesdrop her conversation with Ms. Goody "Nevertheless, I must say this: I can't believe you would sink this low"

"Me? What about you, Shar?" he looked sincerely offended.

"Don't you sermon me, Ryan Evans!" she argued, flipping her blond hair "Throwing yourself to some other girl is not gonna help you to forget about Kelsi" she sighed "And Ms. Goody? Honestly, what were you thinking?!" she stomped her feet and turned around, exiting the room. She was so pissed off she didn't even remember why was she there in the first place.

Ryan watched his sister go and sighed. He hated to admit it but she was right. He had known it all along, yet kissing Gabriella had shown him something.

He would never be happy again, unless he got HIS Kelsi back.

* * *

Meanwhile, Kelsi's thoughts were going down more or less the same path. Zeke had been right, of course. She couldn't care less about what Jason did so the best she could do was 'let him go'. However, that also meant being alone and being alone meant facing the emotions she had managed to bottle up. And she couldn't have that, could she?

She yawned. It wasn't that early in the morning; yet her shift would officially start until 10 o'clock but since Taylor's and Martha's started at 9.30 she always arrived earlier. She yawned once more while she walked across the reception, heading towards the club's entrance.

It was a beautiful morning, although the wind was blowing harshly. She smiled and took of her hat, letting the wind ruffle her hair. It felt so relaxing…

She guessed she could wait for Troy there. She wanted to talk to him and apologize for yelling the night before. Granted, he deserved it but Kelsi couldn't help to feel a bit bad for him. Besides, maybe he could talk to Gabby again and…

"I was expecting you this morning" someone whispered against her ear and the brunette had to contain herself from shivering. The sensation of his warm breath against her ear was so delicious!

"Really?" she asked, not knowing what was she supposed to say.

"That's why I asked for room service" he informed her, stepping in front of her, smirking a bit.

"My job is as rehearsal pianist. Not as waitress" she argued, crossing her arms over her chest.

"I was hoping to have a quick talk with you to discuss our next… course of action" Ryan explained plainly "I hoped you knew me well enough to figure out that"

She shrugged "Gabriella insisted in going. The guys were hoping you might be able to talk her into not quitting"

"And you?"

"I knew it was useless" she said, shaking her head "She's as headstrong as your sister"

Ryan laughed. They stood in silence for a while, none of them daring to say anything, feeling tension building up "I kissed her" he told her, even if it wasn't very accurate. Who had kissed who he would never know but the essence was…

Kelsi locked eyes with him and her gaze was so fierce and intense that for a second Ryan didn't even recognize her "I was hoping you would help us to get Troy and Gabby back together. You're better at scheming than anyone of us" before he could protest, she pressed a finger over his mouth to silence him "If you really like her, I think you should fight for her. But be warned; I'm taking Troy's side"

He took her hand and kissed it lightly "My side is wherever you stand, angel"

* * *

Kelsi rushed back into the kitchen, just a couple of minutes before Troy made his appearance. She was trying her best to look casual but she wasn't succeeding. Or at least, that was what Zeke thought. He could tell she was really upset about something…

The brunette placed her arms around Jason's neck, while the boy was peacefully sitting by the metal table, eating his breakfast and talking to Chad and Martha. Jason stared at her, sensing something wasn't quite right about her but said nothing as she leaned closer to him, in order to place a soft kiss over his lips. Martha looked away and excused herself, making her way towards where Zeke was standing. Said boy rolled his eyes.

"So… where were you?" Jason asked her, curiously.

"Just… you know, hanging around" the composer shrugged "I walked into Ryan and, well, I sorta told him about our little 'plan'"

"Really? What did he say?" Chad interrupted, before Jason could even think of a response "Is he in or not?"

She sat between the two boys, wearing a pretty smile that Zeke was confident was masquerading her true feelings. Of course, he couldn't really hear their conversation but pictured it going that way "Oh yeah, it's okay. Ryan's gonna help"

Chad shook his head, unsure "I don't know…" he knew the youngest Evans twin was also a master of schemes but, could he outdo his own sister? Well… fooling Sharpay long enough to get everything in position wasn't something they could actually do on their own.

Kelsi smiled gently, as if she could read his thoughts. She also knew that Chad was having trouble trusting Ryan, so maybe "We'll get…" she interrupted herself, seeing Troy was standing in front of them, holding his breakfast plate expectantly, as if hoping they would ask him to sit down with them.

Chad looked up and saw Troy too "Excuse me" he said, leaving immediately. Jason looked around and left too. Kelsi sighed as the other jock sat in front of her. He looked at her hopefully and she smiled sadly. Well, there wouldn't be better time to get the plan into motion…

If she ever learned something of Sharpay, was reading people's feelings. And making good use of them.

* * *

"Kels, are you alright?"

The brunette stared at the boy standing in front of her. She ran her fingers through her hair, exasperated "Yeah, I'm just working in some last-minute modifications. Shouldn't you be at the kitchen or something like that?"

"I was worried about you" he walked around the piano and sat on the bench, next to her "this morning you seemed kinda upset"

"I'm not up…"

"What did Ryan really say?"

She buried her head between her arms, now feeling hopeless "He kissed Gabriella. And then he told me that his place is wherever I am. Honestly, what the heck does that mean?!"

"He kissed Gabby?!" the other exclaimed, beyond surprised "What the hell were they thinking?!"

"They weren't" she argued bitterly "And I don't know why did he tell me. I mean, what's the point…?"

"Kels, sorry to interrupt your rambling… but you do realize that in the morning you didn't even care when I informed your current boyfriend was flirting with one of your friends and yet now you're raving mad because your ex-boyfriend kissed another one of your friends?"

"Yeah; however surely you also realize that I'm still in love with my ex-boyfriend while my current boyfriend is just my way of trying to get over said ex-boyfriend?"

"That's ruthless"

"I know" she bit her lip until it started to bleed a little "I'm a horrible person, Zeke. I'm willing to hurt a perfectly nice boy just not to be alone. It's just… I can't do this on my own"

"You can't pull Jason with you in your descent to the endless pit of loneliness and despair" the boy argued "you should try to get out of that pit, as the matter of the fact. On your own"

"There has to be an easier way" she protested "to get over him"

"There's no easy way out of a heartbreak" he claimed, getting ready to give her a speech he had been working on "What you ought to be doing…"

"I know" she interrupted "Doesn't mean I can wish for it, right? Hope has never killed anyone"

"Yet"

Well, yes, but she was quite confident that she wouldn't be the first one.

* * *

Something wasn't right, although Sharpay couldn't quite pinpoint it. There was this weird vibe in the air… and she just knew that the night wouldn't end as she had expected. Something was about to change. And she could have sworn that it had something to do with Ms. Goody's and the fact that the Wildcats weren't doing the show.

She watched Jackie, Lea and Emma talking and joking among them. They were standing in the other edge of the stage and she couldn't hear their conversation. However, Sharpay could see that the three of them were having the times of their lives, just talking random chitchat and not caring about nothing else.

_Wish I could be like that._

Yes, that was a fervent wish she had had for a while. She didn't want to keep on scheming; always having to be two-steps ahead everyone else. She wanted to be a regular, easy-going girl. She didn't want to keep on observing people from afar, wishing she could be part of them. She desired to be part of a group of friends and…

_And now I'm sounding like Ms. Goody. Damn that woman! _

Yes, damn her, because before she showed up, Sharpay hadn't really given too much thought to the idea of 'belonging'. She was the Ice Queen, she was above every mortal, she was better than anyone else. She didn't need or wish for friends. Her brother was the only company she had needed and although Kelsi had been a nice acquaintance, she had never let her get too close. Granted, she had always had this huge crush on Zeke but she had learned to deal with it. Be above it. Ignore it.

_Put on a façade._

And now… Now, for the first time in a very long time, she felt lonely. True, she had won this battle and she had Troy with her but she knew that the relationship she had established with the basketball player would never be…

"Sharpay! We need to talk!"

Ah… speaking of the devil. He seemed calm and relaxed. Too calm and relaxed for her liking. Something wasn't right. She grew uneasy. She felt dizzy. She knew that things were about to go downhill. Yet, she forced herself to smile and speak "Something's wrong, dearest?"

"I'm not doing the show"

And the world crumbled around her.

* * *

"Kelsi! Find Ryan!"

The brunette knew she shouldn't be happy about it, but she was. Of course she realized Sharpay was feeling very under-the-weather but she had it coming. She couldn't help to feel a bit guilty, under different circumstances she would have never proceed the way she had; nevertheless, in this particular case, she firmly believed there was no other way.

She walked down the hall, intending to do exactly as Sharpay had ordered: she was going to find Ryan. As she walked, she started thinking if maybe she wasn't being selfish. Yes, Sharpay was getting exactly what she deserved; yet Gabriella… throwing her back into Troy's arms after what he had done wasn't a very nice thing to do. He liked her, true, question was: did he deserve her? Did he deserve to be forgiven, not only by Gabriella but by all of them?

Yes, because he was a charming caring boy. Yes, because if it had been any other of them, he would have. Yes, because he had helped all of them in so many ways…

_And yes, because that way, Gabriella will stay taken. And Ryan will stay single._

Okay, that was her answer. She was being, indeed, selfish. The rest of the gang just wanted to help the couple however she wanted to help herself. She sighed. She was turning into this horrible person and all because of a boy. God, wasn't that stupid?!

So lost in her thoughts, she didn't watch where she was going. So, she bumped into somebody. She fell and started apologizing, not even looking at the person she had bumped into.

"It's okay, Kels. You should be careful, though"

She looked up and her eyes met Ryan's. He smiled at her and offered her his hand, to help her up. A blush spread across her cheeks, as it always did whenever Ryan was that close and acting all gentlemanly "Thanks" she whispered, looking around, making sure they were alone.

"What's on your mind?" he asked gently.

"What…? Oh, right, sorry. I was just thinking… umm… Troy spoke to your sister" Ryan arched an eyebrow and the composer found the gesture so adorable that she had a hard time trying to control herself and keep on talking "and he… well… he said that… umm… he wouldn't be doing the show and… well, Sharpay wasn't pleased and… ah…"

"Those are wonderful news, aren't they? I mean, now all we have to do is…"

"I don't think it's the right thing" she interrupted him, unable to hold back her thoughts any longer.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that… I don't know whether or not is the right thing to throw Gabby back at Troy because he seriously hurt her and as her friends maybe we shouldn't…"

"Troy made a serious misjudgment" Ryan interjected "it could happen to anyone of us. He didn't put his priorities in the right order but now he has seen the error of his ways and he deserves a second chance. Besides, in the end, Gabriella has the ultimate word. She can choose to go back with him… or not"

"I think I've once made a major misjudgment too" she said, locking eyes with him "and I don't believe…"

"Now's not the time" he argued, covering her mouth "now's not the time to talk about what happened between us. Not right now" he kissed her forehead "right now we need to get someone to fetch Gabby and get everything ready for the show"

She nodded her head and bit her lip "Yeah, I know; I'm sorry" she murmured "Come on, let's go and find the others"

"Okay" she started walking ahead of him and Ryan just couldn't keep on hiding his thoughts "so just you know… I'm the one who made a crucial mistake"

* * *

Taylor was supposed to go and pick Gabriella, after she had finished with her 'hosting'-job. The rest of the guys were at the kitchen, practicing for the show along with Ryan. And Kelsi was facing Sharpay's wrath for the tenth time that day.

"Where is he?!" the blond screamed and Kelsi had to suppress her urge to crawl into a corner and hide. Damn, how had she let the guys talk her into this? It was so dangerous! She was risking her life, for Christ sake! As if she didn't have enough troubles of her own…

"I don't know!" she exclaimed "he said he would be here as soon as possible!"

Yeah, right. What Ryan had truly said was that he would be there as soon as Gabriella arrived. But she wasn't going to tell that to the evil dragon her ex sister in law was, right? No, that would have been suicidal.

And, even if she was a little crazy, she hadn't gone completely nuts just yet!

"Argh! Honestly, can't I rely on anyone anymore?!"

Kelsi rolled her eyes. How could she get so egocentric? After the way she had treated Ryan, did she seriously expect him to run back to her whenever she asked? He was her brother and he loved her but the composer felt that Sharpay took too many things for granted…

"I saw that, Kelsi" the other female said, her gaze fixed on her own reflection while she finished applying her make-up "You might think I'm being too self-centered yet the truth is…"

"I should probably go looking for him once more" the brunette didn't let her finish, knowing that whatever excuse the blond had come up with wouldn't convince her "I'll be right back"

She left. Sharpay sighed and ran a hand over her hair. This was a very stressful night. What she really wanted to do was crawl to her bed and cry all night long. She could also use some comfort from her brother. But she wouldn't do that. Because that would be conceding defeat.

And she was too proud for that.

* * *

The doors of the kitchen opened and Gabriella and Taylor walked in. The guys cheered and Gabriella couldn't help to laugh, feeling relieved. She hadn't been to keen of the idea of going to Lava Springs just to do the show; now that she was there, she knew it had been the right thing to do.

"Welcome back, Gabby" Ryan greeted and she hugged him tightly. He laughed.

"I should have known this whole thing was your idea" she pouted and Ryan laughed harder.

"Actually, your friends were the ones who talked me into" he hugged her again and spoke softly at her ear, trying to prevent the rest of the gang of hearing "and I promised I would get Troy back to you, didn't I?"

"Yes, you did" she laughed "Thank you" a couple of happiness' tears were streaming down her cheeks and Ryan wiped them.

"No time for that, miss. We still got work to do" she chuckled and nodded her head "good; now, Taylor is going to help you with the lyrics for the song… you know most of them but Kels added a couple of lines and…"

"What?! But we aren't supposed to…!"

"Don't worry, we're taking care of that" he informed her "now go, before Troy comes in and the surprise gets ruined"

"But I…!"

"Come on!" Taylor urged her, pulling her arm and dragging her outside the kitchen. Ryan smiled, among the rest of the guys. Well, phase one was completed.

Now it was time to pay a visit to his twin.

* * *

"There you are! Thank goodness you've come to your senses!" Sharpay seemed truly thrilled of having him there. Ryan couldn't help to smirk "Plug in the volcano; Humu Humu is back on!"

"Enjoy your pineapple on your own, sis. I'm not doing the show" he stated, enjoying every single second of it. He knew he was being a little harsh but someone needed to teach that woman a lesson! A lesson she wouldn't forget easily.

"What?! Oh, put some fresh batteries in your Tiki Warrior costume and let's get going!" she practically ordered, strolling towards him.

"Took your advice. Sold it online" he said, his smirk going wider "You've always wanted the spotlight. Now you've got it. Break a leg" maybe he was being a little ruthless. Who would have known that behaving that way towards his sister would be so hard? Better to walk away before he started having second thoughts…

Too late for regrets. It was Showtime!

* * *

He guessed that Troy was already in the kitchen. So maybe he would make his entrance through the door that connected to the pool.

Kelsi was leaning against said door, obviously hearing what was going inside the room. Ryan smiled and walked closer to her, trying not to make a noise. Finally, he was standing next to her and placed a hand over her shoulder, making her jump "Something interesting going on?" he whispered in her ear.

"Troy has just walked in" she informed him "Everything's in position"

"Good. Now we should just sit down and enjoy the show"

"Yep" she looked at his hand over her shoulder and placed hers on tops of his with a soft smile "I… we… we're in the need of a talk"

"Yes"

"If they could forgive each other" she said, pointing with her head at Troy "so can we, right?"

"I would like to think so"

"Okay" she bit her lip nervously "I should go now, to check on Sharpay. You go inside and tell me later what happens, ok?"

"Sounds good" he let go off her shoulder and in that minute he realized how much he missed having her close. His palm ached from the absence of her shoulder… as it did the rest of him "see you later, my angel"

She smiled "Did I ever told you how much I like that outfit?" did his eyes deceived him or was she acting all flirty out of sudden?

"Glad you do. I asked you to be mine with it"

"I know" she ran away and not even once she looked back.

She knew she couldn't control herself if she did.

* * *

Ryan walked in just in time to hear Troy saying about how he had messed up the show and the guys immediately rushed to reassure him. The blond boy smiled; definitely, becoming friends with these guys was one of the best decision he had ever made "Ryan, I know how hard you must've worked on this show. Making these Wildcats look good couldn't have been easy. So, I apologize"

"Hey, the truth is, we've all had a lot of fun" he assured him, shrugging "At least, I have" sure he had. One of the best experiences of his life, to be completely honest. Yet, that wasn't the sort of thing you tell another guys, was it?

"Hey, you gotta see this dude play baseball!" Chad exclaimed and Ryan couldn't help to chuckle. Apparently, Chad would never get over the fact that Ryan Evans had almost defeated him in baseball. Was it really such a big surprise that he could do sports?

"I'm looking forward it" Troy declared, shaking Ryan's hand and the boy understood that he was being officially being accepted as a 'Wildcat'. And it felt good.

"Troy, listen, all these people out there, I don't really want to see my sister crash and burn." Ryan said, not really faking his concern although he knew that, in the end, Troy wouldn't be singing with Sharpay… at all "At least, I think I don't" the guys laughed and he relaxed a bit "I think you should sing with her"

No, the brunette boy didn't seem to be into it, but he was way too polite to refuse. Exactly with what they were counting on "Okay" the jock answered, a bit hesitantly "I'll talk to her"

* * *

Kelsi was hiding behind the curtains in Sharpay's dressing room, waiting for Troy to make his appearance. When she saw him, she pressed herself against the wall, trying to merge with it. If he found her… well, she would just need to think of a quick excuse.

She overheard their whole conversation and smiled. Sharpay was letting a bit of her nice-self to show. Troy wasn't the guy who would actually pull her out of her icy shell, but he had helped to crack it a bit.

And that might be exactly what the doctor prescribed!

* * *

Kelsi ran as fast as she could across a short cut she had found out in her happy days at Lava Springs. She needed to make it to the kitchen before Troy. That way it wouldn't be obvious she had been kinda spying on him and Sharpay…

"Okay. Everyone. Ryan, the show's on" Kelsi was panting from so much running but managed to keep her sentences understandable.

"Where's the music? Where's Troy?" Ryan urged and Kelsi could hear the excitement in his voice. He was really enjoying all this little scheme they were working in...

Just then, Troy walked in, not knowing the brilliant plan that was going on behind his back "Talked to Sharpay, everything's cool" he informed them, grinning.

"Hey, speaking of my sister, she wants you to learn a new song" the blond boy informed him, handing him the music sheets Kelsi had just given him.

"Everyday" Troy read and Kelsi felt her heart skipping a beat. That song was so meaningful… yet, she had already handed one meaningful song to Troy and Gabby so this one shouldn't be that much different, right? "I can't learn a new song!"

"Kelsi will help you with it" Ryan told him and Kelsi smiled, gripping Troy's arm and started to pull him.

"What?" the basketball player was so confused and the pianist couldn't repress a giggle.

This was going to be so much fun!

* * *

"Where is Troy?!"

Sharpay was nervous and that was quite surprising. Ryan had never seen her nervous before performing. Something had truly changed that night even though he wasn't so sure if it was a good thing or not.

Just then, Troy 'jumped' into scene, looking as nervous as Sharpay "Hey. Why did you switch songs?" he asked and Ryan looked away, worriedly. Things could still go wrong… Damn, maybe he had miscalculated…

"Switch songs? What?"

"Yeah, Ryan said..." oh-oh. He was in trouble!

"Bolton!" and then Fulton started dragging Troy to the stage. Ryan sighed, relieved. Everything was still going according to plan.

"But I didn't learn a new song!" Sharpay exclaimed, trying to understand the situation.

"Exactly" Ryan patted her shoulder and walked away; he knew his twin was feeling offended but the truth was that he couldn't have cared less. She was getting what she deserved.

Because, in the end, we all get what we deserve.

* * *

Kelsi closed her eyes before start playing. This was it. She smiled at Troy, who was standing next to her. She had made enough modifications to 'everyday' to fit Troy and Gabriella perfectly. It was no longer hers and Ryan's song. Now it was East High's Golden Couple's. And that was just fine by her.

"_Once in a lifetime/ Means there's no second chance/ so I believe that you and me/ should grab it while we can"_

* * *

Ryan stood behind the stage, listening to the song that had once meant so much to him. He understood the time had finally come and even though the knowledge was a little scary, he felt thankful. Finally, all those long sleepless nights would be over. No more need to hide and push his feelings into the back of his head. No need of denying to himself the chance to forgive and be forgiven. Soon, everything would be over and it would be for the very best.

And, most important of it all, finally he would have HIS Kelsi back.

* * *

"_They say that you should follow/ and chase down what you dream/ But if you get lost and lose yourself_" Gabby was now on stage with Troy and Kelsi smiled. Those two made a lovely couple. She was glad to have helped to get them back together; even if she had done it (partially) for her own selfish reasons, she knew it had been the right thing to do.

Also, she liked the adjustments she had made to the song. This particular verse was solely made to fit them. And she liked a lot when they sang… "_No matter where we're going/ Oh, yeah, it starts from where we are/ There's more to life/ When we listen to our hearts/ And because of you/ I've got the strength to start_" she joined them for those lines, but didn't raise her voice too much. Her voice could not be heard by the audience, but the important thing was the feeling the lyrics left her.

Her eyes met Ryan's for a couple of seconds before the rest of the Wildcats joined Troy and Gabriella on stage. She felt her heart beating faster and her insides burning. Dear Lord, how much she loved him! Just one look and she was already…

Her eyes met Jason's for a second and she felt like someone had thrown a freezing water bucket at her. She needed to talk to him before talking to Ryan. But what would she say? She couldn't break up with him. She just knew she wouldn't have the strength to do it.

"_We're not gonna lose/ 'Cause we get to choose/ that's how it's gonna be!_"

* * *

An standing ovation. Ryan smiled; he hadn't feel this alive for a while. He found himself being hugged by Kelsi and he kissed her cheek, not even thinking. The petite girl blushed and moved away, allowing the rest of the gang to congratulate him too. He smirked.

It had been an amazing night. And it was about to get even better.

* * *

Later that night, while the whole junior staff kept celebrating their victory at the summer show; Sharpay stood in a corner, watching them, thinking long and hard about her next course of action.

That was until she spotted a small brunette pianist sneaking away from the improvised 'party'. She smirked and approached her younger brother, thinking of a plan to get into his good graces once again.

"I'm surprised, baby bro" Sharpay whispered, while everyone was busy talking among them.

"About?"

"How you handled things. Everything ended up working on your favor and those guys don't even suspect it, do they?"

"I don't know what you're talking about, Shar" he said, smiling at her "however, you and me need to sort some things out"

"Right" she smirked "not now, though"

"Why's that?"

"Kelsi has just left" she leaned closer to him, so nobody over hear "go; I'll keep your new friends distracted"

* * *

How was it? In my head, it ended otherwise. Then this turned out to be to long, so I changed it. Might have lost the dramatic effect, but I like the 'new' version too! It doesn't give me a chance to ask you whether or not… oh, wait, I shouldn't give the plot away! LOL

This chapter suffered a few modifications while I wrote it. In one of the versions, the part in which Sharpay walks in while Ryan and Gabriella are kissing, was completely deleted. I'm not sure if it would work better that way. Let me know what you think.

Anyway, I want to make a quick announcement. Last chapter I received a very nice review and this reader suggested me to change the story title. I've been toying with the idea for a while, specially since this turned in a completely different way from what I had planed… however I'm worried readers will find themselves lost if I change title, so let me know what you think, okie?

As always, thanks for reading!


	57. Fairytales don't always have a happy end

Hi dearest!!

This chapter is considerably shorter than the last ones. I suspect the next ones would also be shorter. Can't help, really, however I hope you enjoy them.

A quite explanation before we start. I know that in the movie, after the show, the whole cast heads to the hill and all that; however, since they had changed their outfits, I decided that happened another day. At least, in my head that's how it works, okay? So, don't worry, I'll cover that part later.

As always, thanks to my beloved reviewers:krfan, anothersmallperson, KiNoMoTo18, Sony89, talkstoangel77, digigiro02, jenpen1027 and Ronmione x3.

HSM belongs to Disney. Chapter's title comes from Fergie's song 'big girls don't cry'. Other songs used in this chapter: Reunited, Baby come back, Piano in the dark, I found another love and I believe in you and me.

* * *

Chapter 57

Fairytales don't always have a happy ending, do they?

"Where's your brother?"

Sharpay was startled by the words whispered against her ear, in a somewhat sultry manner. It was a perfectly innocent question and she had no idea why was she blushing madly, like a silly school-girl. Oh, wait a second. She was still in High School so she was still a school-girl, right?

"Why would you want to know, Baylor?" she snapped, fighting back her blush. She hated acting all blushy and fidgety around Zeke. Usually, she would put up a thousand barriers before even saying 'hi' to him; however, when he approached her so suddenly, without any previous warning…

Well, keeping her façade proved to be a challenge.

"Kelsi's missing too" he said, shrugging. The female felt a smirk creeping to her lips but managed to keep a poker-face.

"Is that so?"

"Do you think they'll be alright?" he asked and Sharpay could hear the concern in his voice. She frowned lightly, pondering the question. Will they be alright? Most likely, no. Yet she had hope. She was desperate to see her brother succeed in his quest of getting Kelsi back. She needed that. For her own sake, she needed to see her twin being able to let go of the past, pick up the pieces and get a fresh start.

"Will we be alright?" she questioned, locking eyes with him and smiled as she saw Zeke's face light up. He smiled back at her and pecked her cheek lightly.

"'Course we will. Love makes everything alright"

* * *

The moon light poured inside the room, giving just enough light to make out the silhouettes of the occupants. Kelsi stood by the window, her back turned to Ryan. The boy just stood by the door, waiting for permission to approach to her.

"Aren't you gonna said something?" he asked, tired of waiting. Kelsi shook her head. He sighed "Are you alright?"

"No" she answered plainly, finally turning around "Nor do I think I'll ever be"

Silence settled around them once again. Everything was so perfectly still and the tension was perfectly palpable. A single movement and the subtle balance would be ruined. No words were needed. As if they could read each other's minds, they understood what the other was thinking. And none of them was pleased with that.

He finally mustered enough courage to break the silence "What's on your mind?" What kind of stupid question was that? He suddenly felt like he was in a bad-written cheesy movie. Yet he didn't care. 'What's on your mind' was the best question he could think of. He didn't know what he wanted to know. He didn't know what he needed to hear. Actually, he wasn't sure if he wanted her to speak at all.

His heart was beating so fast and so furiously that he was afraid it would escape from his chest. He took a deep breath, trying to calm himself down. The silence stretched between them, the beating of his heart going louder with every passing minute. Finally, when he thought he would be able to stand it another minute, the brunette spoke:

"You know how the song goes: 'Once in a lifetime/ means there's no second chance/ so I believe that you and me/ should grab it while we can…" her voice dropped and she turned around, trying to hide her tears from him.

"What does that mean?"

"Isn't it obvious?"

"No. Please, enlighten me" his tone was now sarcastic and Kelsi forced herself to face him. She took a deep breath; gathering enough courage to continue.

"They still had a chance, Ry. We don't"

"What? Just this afternoon you said…" he was utterly confused. God knew how much he loved that girl but sometimes he really hated to love her…

"I know what I said!" she exclaimed, interrupting him "But I can't. I just can't. It's not fair" there were so many things to take into consideration. She wasn't Gabriella; she wouldn't run back to her lover's arms just because he happened to apologize. Or maybe she would and that was why she wouldn't give him the chance to say 'I'm sorry'.

"Kels…"

"I'm sorry Ryan" she whispered, wiping her tears "It's too late. We missed our chance" she flipped her bag over her shoulder and ran towards the exit, not looking at him, no second guessing her decision. It was late indeed…

And that was slowly killing her.

* * *

He stood frozen for a couple of seconds and then some naggy voice in his head urged him to go after her. He ought to not let her go. He had once and paid the price for his mistake greatly. He wouldn't go through that hell all over again.

Never in his life had he felt such a strong impulse to do something. So, without stopping to think about it, he ran after her and managed to catch her. He wrapped his arms firmly around her waist, pulling her close. She froze, her whole body going numb and her mind shutting down. Oh, the glorious feeling…!

"Ryan, please…"

What was she asking for? Now she was facing him, their bodies so close, their faces almost touching despite the height difference. He had somehow managed to trap her between the wall and himself and there was no place to run. Not that she would, mind you.

"Ryan, I beg you…"

Her voice was barely audible and he wasn't sure what she was asking for. She wouldn't complete her sentence. Heck, even she didn't know what she wanted! She was trembling from anticipation, making the whole situation more tempting. Never in his life had he desired something as much as he wanted right then to crash his lips against hers!

"Ryan…"

She whispered his name again and he leaned closer. Her knees went week and couldn't hold her anymore, so she clung to him. Should she…? No, she shouldn't. She couldn't. She wouldn't. He was waiting for her to close the distance between their lips but she wouldn't comply. She still had some dignity left and wasn't going to let her crazy hormones to take it away from her.

She closed her eyes. Temptation. It was so strong. She wanted him. Dear god, she wanted him so badly! And she knew he did too, yet…

"I love you" he whispered and her breath was caught in her throat. Oh, such a dirty and low trick! How could she resist?

No one said fighting back temptation was easy…

* * *

Kelsi ran as if the devil himself was after her. Martha and Jason watched her pass right in front of them and the braniac called for her, but it was as if the composer had gone deaf or something. The girl could have sworn the smaller female had been crying, yet that made no sense whatsoever…

"Maybe you should go after her?" she suggested to Jason and the basketball player nodded, although a bit reluctantly. Martha would have liked to think it was because he didn't want to leave her side but she immediately slapped herself mentally. She couldn't do that to Kelsi… "Go; I'll look for Taylor and Gabby"

Jason ran after his girlfriend and Martha ran back to the kitchen. She needed to find the other girls, because she was pretty sure that the brunette pianist was going to need as much support as she could get…

* * *

Mrs. Nielson watched her daughter with concern. She was being awfully quiet and reserved. It certainly wasn't a good sign. And as the other females kept pestering the petite girl to tell them what was wrong, the older woman frowned. She knew her daughter and knew her friends were just making her mad. Sure, their worry was appreciated but sometimes it was better to leave people alone to sort their feelings out…

One by one, Mrs. Nielson dropped the girls at their respective homes. When she was finally alone with her child, she looked at her and pulled over in the deserted street. Kelsi stared at her, tears in the corner of her eyes and the oldest hugged her, rubbing her back reassuringly "Want to tell me what's wrong?"

The composer shook her head effusively and the other female sighed, hugging her tighter. Finally, the sobbing subsided and Mrs. Nielson figured it would be best to head back home. Maybe next morning…

And with that thought in mind, she drove them home.

* * *

Ryan sat on his bed, wondering what went wrong. He had thought they were ready. He knew he was ready. However, it was quite evident that Kelsi wasn't. And although he knew he should wait and give her some space, he didn't want to. He wanted her back. And he wanted her back right now.

Sharpay was in the same room, staring attentively at him. There were many things they needed to discuss between them. But right then, what Ryan really needed, was her love and support. Just for that night, they would forget about the whole 'summer-deal'; forget about the fear, the worries and the 'backstabbing'. Just for a night, Sharpay would be his shoulder to cry on and everything would be okay between them.

And when morning came… Well, they would talk and solve things. Because they loved each other they would apologize and everything would be back to normal.

The blond wondered if fraternal love was really that different from romantic one.

* * *

Kelsi asked for the day-off. She wasn't in the mood to see Ryan today. Mr. Fulton had agreed, probably sensing the distress in the brunette's voice and told her to take care. She said she would. Truth was; she didn't know if she could.

She was at her living room, lying over the couch. She had turned the music player on and one of her mother's CDs was playing. Love songs. Kelsi sighed.

_I was a fool to ever leave your side/ __me minus you is such a lonely ride/ the breakup we had has made me lonesome and sad/ I realize I love you 'cause I want you bad, hey, hey_

The pianist groaned. 'Reunited' was the song's title. Such a corny song, she told herself but in the back of her mind a voice protested it was a beautiful song. A song that spoke of lost love and the hope of recovering it.

Again, she groaned. She took the player's remote and changed the song. She closed her eyes and listened, not recognizing the new song immediately. Not until the chorus, anyway.

_Baby come back, any kind of fool could see/ There was something in everything about you__/ Baby come back, you can blame it all on me/ I was wrong, and I just can't live without you._

Right. Why not? Let's listen to every freaking song that could remind her of Ryan. That would be lots of help…

She buried her face under a pillow and let out a frustrated growl. She felt terribly tired and so very weak. There had to be a way to get over this. Or at least, to make it easier for her to deal with it. The simple truth was that she wanted Ryan back, but she needed to think what to do about Jason. She couldn't possibly go and tell him 'Hey Jase; guess what? My ex boyfriend wants me back so, this thing between us? It's over'

She wasn't that coldhearted. Heck, even Sharpay wouldn't do that. The blond was a bit cruel and detached but as for actually destroy someone like that…

Well, maybe the big evil dragon would. Yet, wasn't the damsel in distress supposed to be all sweet and caring? And therefore…

She couldn't do it.

_

* * *

Oh no, gave up on the riddle/ I cry just a little/ When he plays piano in the dark/He holds me close like a thief of the heart/ He plays a melody/ Born to tear me all apart__…_

She opened her eyes, realizing she had fallen asleep. Judging by the day light that poured through the windows, it was around 1 o'clock in the afternoon. Her mother should be back home any minute now… Kelsi grunted. She didn't want to stand up but she guessed she should. Mostly because she was still wearing her pajamas and if her mother walked in and saw her like that, a rather long and painful questioning would follow…

_Just as I walk through the door/ I can feel your emotion/ It's pullin' me back/ Back to love you__…_

Terrible choice of CD, she decided. As much as she liked 80's and 90's love songs, this was proving to be a torture. She turned the music player off and crawled her way back to her room. Then, taking some clean clothes, she headed towards the bathroom, deciding that she should take a shower.

Standing under the shower, her last thought before surrounding to the calm that the warm water provided was what might Ryan be doing right then.

* * *

Said boy was sitting by the pool, 'reading a book'. Sharpay's head rested over his chest and she was fast sleep. Last night she had kept telling him everything would be alright and had watched him while he slept. Therefore, she was beyond tired this morning.

From the corner of his eye, he caught Taylor and Gabby watching him while muttering something between them. He guessed they couldn't understand why had he so easily forgiven his sister. He hadn't; they hadn't even talked about it. But right now Sharpay understood how much of comfort he needed and was willing to provide him of it, whether they were angry at each other or not.

Blood is ticker than water, ain't it?

"Stop moving so much" the blond-headed girl protested "I'm trying to sleep"

"Sorry sis" he whispered and ruffled her hair. The female arched her eyebrows and sighed, before straightening herself up.

"You know you should wait for her, right? You can't rush her, Ry"

"I know" he said and closed his eyes "But I wish I could have at least apologized…"

Sharpay burst into hysterics. Which was weird and somewhat disturbing, but the boy said nothing and waited for her to calm down "Honestly Ryan, you're being hypocrite"

"What?"

"You didn't let her apologize either. And I suppose it was my job as older sister to talk you into listening to her, so we both are equally guilty" she cocked her head, apparently thinking of something "You ought to wait. Kelsi is far much more forgiving than you are. She'll be ready soon enough"

Ryan rolled his eyes "So much comfort you are, big sis"

"Oh, shut up, baby bro"

* * *

"Are you okay?"

Sharpay turned on her heels, flipping her hair, managing to look quite coy. Zeke used all his self control trying not to get sidetracked. He wanted to talk to Sharpay; a serious conversation. Not a love-struck rant.

"Of course" she responded, with a flirty smile "what gives you the impression I'm not?"

"You're worried about Ryan" he stated "I just know it" he added, when she seemed a little bit surprised. However, the blond quickly regained her cool.

"You don't know a thing, Baylor" she retorted, her smile gone being replaced by a cold glare "And I would appreciate that you stop pretending you did"

"Oh, but I know Shar!" he argued, taking a step closer to her and the girl retreated; the waves of heat coming from the boy's body being too much for her to handle "Has it occurred to you that the best way to encourage him to 'leave the past in the past' is by showing him an example?"

"I-I… I don't know what are you talking about!" she shouted, taking another step back, feeling her cheeks on fire.

"Why can't you just give us a chance, Shar? I know I should have acted on my crush on you sooner; I made a mistake but seriously…"

"W-what?!"

"Oh. You thought I didn't know, did you? Well, I did. I've always known. And that's why I put up with your constant disdain. Because I knew that, deep down, you still liked me but were making me pay for not 'appreciating' you before your big change"

Sharpay opened and closed her mouth several times, trying to figure out what the hell was happening. The world was crumbling around her and, strangely, she didn't care. All she cared about was this weird feeling in the pit of her stomach…

She turned around and ran. Ran as fast as she could. Just like Kelsi had the night before, she was running away from the future. It was so brilliant and held so much happiness that she couldn't handle it. Or maybe she just thought she didn't deserve it. Not with this dark cloud that her past was hovering over her.

For the first time in almost 6 years, big evil dragon had transformed back into scared little princess.

_

* * *

Don't you know/ __So many things, they come and go/ Like your words that once rang true/ Just like the love I thought I found in you/ _

Going through his old love songs collection wasn't going to help to improve his mood. He was quite depressed already. Sharpay was right; it was unfair to demand Kelsi to listen to his apologies when almost a year ago he had ignored her own. He wasn't even sure if he deserved to be forgiven.

The last idea scared him. Maybe he didn't deserve to be forgiven. He had caused her so much damage. He had been cruel, mean, heartless. He had been a jerk. And she was an angel. She deserved someone far much better.

Not that he thought that Jason deserved her more that he did, mind you. The boy was nice and funny but not good enough for Kelsi. Actually, nobody was good enough (in Ryan's eyes) for sweet, caring, compassionate, trusting Kelsi. She had once told him he could do better than her. Even back then, he had known how much of a big fat lie that was. He hadn't told her that, though; too scared of the idea that she might actually go away and find someone more deserving than him.

_I believe in you and me/ __I believe that we will be in love eternally/ As far as I can see/ You will always be, the one, for me_

The song had changed and Ryan sighed. He would like to believe that she still loved him. He knew he still loved her. He believed he would never stop loving her. Sure, he had been mad at her and had behaved in the only way he thought that would keep his pride intact. But, in exchange, he had almost lost his chance to be happy. And now, he would like to think that there was still time to mend their relationship. Because, honestly, it was painfully obvious they were meant to be; even if she could do better.

Because love is not about deserving. Love doesn't follow normal logic. Love has its own logic. Love is unpredictable and essential for a worth-living life. When love finds us, there is no way of escaping. And, if by some miracle you find your soul mate (as Ryan believed he had), it was just plain stupid let it go.

So, there was no time to lose. No time to be scared. It was time to act. To be brave. Yes, love can be scary but being alone and unhappy is scarier.

_Maybe __I'm a fool to feel the way I do/ But I would be the fool forever/ Just to be with you forever/ I believe in miracles, love is a miracle/ And baby, you're a dream come true_

So, no time for hesitation now. Tomorrow, first thing in the morning, he would go and find Kelsi. Although he had no right to demand her to listen to his apologies, he would make her listen. He would make her understand. And, in return, he would let her explain, so he could also understand.

And when they both finally listen and understand each other's feelings, they will be able to move on. Which not necessarily meant they would go back together, but some closure would be nice.

That idea scared the hell out of him once again. But he had made a decision. Regardless the conclusion, he would do as he had planed. He needed to be brave and show no vacillation.

After all, Prince Charming is supposed to be fearless, heroic… and willing to risk everything for the sake of his forever-loved damsel.

* * *

I don't know if I really like this. I like the beginning but it was, originally, the ending of the last chapter. I was going to let you, my dearest readers, to choose whether or not they kissed (I never actually address the matter in this chapter, did you realize?) so I guess you still get to choose!! Am I nice or what? LOL

So, anyway, let me know what do you think. I would also like to let you know I am NOT changing the fic's title, for the sake of clarity. However, I'm changing the summary. So, be warned!

As always, thanks for reading. I think there's nothing left to clarify but if you have any question or suggestion, let me know!! :=)


	58. After I say 'I'm sorry'

New chapter! Sorry for the late update…

As always, thanks to my lovely reviewers: digigirl02, anothersmallperson, krfan, Sony89, KiNoMoTo18, jenpen1027 and Ronmione.

HSM belongs to Disney. Chapter title comes from Frank Sinatra's song by the same name.

* * *

Chapter 58.

After I say I'm sorry.

As summer went by, Zeke found himself preparing much more elaborated desserts. Which he believed was a good thing; since it meant Chef Michel trust him into being able to prepare some of his most difficult recipes. However, it also meant having to concentrate a bit more and therefore spending less time fooling around with the guys.

That particular morning, he had decided to bring his i-pod to work. He always found easier to concentrate while listening to his favorite melodies, even if most of them reminded him of a certain blond girl. Besides, listening to music also helped him to block out the noise of the rest of the guys rummaging around the kitchen.

He was leaning against the counter, his back facing the kitchen's doors, waiting for a cake to be ready so he could start decorating it. He hummed happily to himself, tapping his fingers against the table, following the rhythm of the song. He never heard the so familiar click of some high heels approaching him.

Sharpay stood behind him for a couple of seconds, fighting a battle against her pride which was trying to get her to run away. Finally, her conscience won and she tapped the boy's shoulder lightly.

Zeke turned around, thinking it was Chad or Troy or Jason the one interrupting him, because the boys had a rather nasty habit of pestering him until he gave them some cookies. He was frowning and about to make an out-of-character remark, when he realized that the person standing behind him was, in fact, the 'woman of his dreams'.

"Hi Sharpay!" he greeted, a goofy grin immediately spreading across his face "how can I help you?"

"Well, I…" she started, looking everywhere but his eyes and folding and unfolding her arms nervously "I was wondering if…"

"I'm preparing 'Mohnstrudel'" he informed her, thinking she wanted some dessert "but I can make your cookies if you want. Or crème Brule. Or…"

"I'm sorry!" she blustered out, interrupting him. Then, silence settled around them, unnerving her, making her want to turn around and run but forced herself to stay still.

"I… umm… what?" he asked, non-too-smartly and Sharpay sighed.

"I'm not gonna say it again!" she protested, crossing her arms over her chest "I just wanted to a-apo… a-apolog… Well, you know!"

Zeke laughed, unable to help himself. The female rolled her eyes and prepared to turn around, deciding to leave before she could embarrass herself more. However, without stopping his laughter, the boy placed his arms around her and pulled her close, impeding her escape.

The girl stared into his eyes, suddenly feeling dizzy. The world seemed different somehow; everything was becoming a blur. Her breath got caught inside her throat and her lungs were aching for the lack of oxygen.

In her effort to stop staring into his eyes; she looked down, just to find herself staring into his lips. His perfectly kissable lips. Damn it! When did he become so irresistible?!

She had always thought that it was impossible to feel actual physical pain from so much longing and yet, her lips were aching like crazy. She wanted so badly that he kissed her…!

He leaned closer and she felt her heart skip a beat. That was it! Finally, he was going to do it! After these 6 years of I-love-you-but-I-hate-you relationship, their lips were going to finally meet! And damn, didn't the idea sound so good? How come they hadn't kissed sooner?

However, she was soon disappointed when instead of placing his lips over hers; he placed them over her forehead. A 'friendly' or 'brotherly' kiss. Oh, karma is such a bitch!

"Apology accepted" he whispered; his hot breath tickling her ear and sending shivers down her spine "and I'm sorry too"

"Don't be" she whispered back, placing her arms around his neck and finding the gesture strangely comforting "I must admit that I was being a bit immature; holding a grudge against you for something that wasn't even your fault…"

"But it was my fault" he inhaled the scent of her hair and found it absolutely alluring "I should have asked you out as soon as I saw you. Even without any makeup and your easy-going look, I still thought you were perfect. And I said nothing, so…"

Sharpay giggled (and Zeke found the sound adorable although kinda creepy) "Well, Troy kept hitting on me back then, so I guess you really couldn't have done anything without betraying this crazy boy-code" again, she giggled and gently caressed his cheek "Now that I think about it… why the hell did he like me back then?"

"You were a blond version of Gabriella" he responded immediately, with a chuckle and Sharpay nudged him, while pouting lightly.

"I'm feeling offended, you know? I would like to think I wasn't such a freaking happy-go-lucky girl" she laughed and pulled away from him "so… are we cool?"

"Certainly" he smiled and kissed her forehead "I certainly hope we'll be better than cool soon enough"

She smiled enigmatically and flirtatiously "Perhaps. Now, you were saying something about cookies?"

Zeke laughed "Ah yes; cookies would make the perfect peace offer, wouldn't you say?"

"Indeed" she turned around, still smiling "I'll be back in half an hour, okay?"

"I'll be waiting for you, my Ice Queen"

* * *

Ryan couldn't believe what his sister had told him that morning. She was going to apologize to Zeke for being so 'insensitive'. Had hell frozen over and he hadn't been informed? Where pigs suddenly flying and the newspapers had forgotten to mention it? What the heck was going on?!

He was happy for her, naturally. He wanted his twin to be happy and he truly believed that Zeke was the right guy for her. However, just because something is meant to be, doesn't mean it would end up that way. The problem with human's free will is that it tends to mess up the whole 'destiny' thing.

And yet, the event gave him hope. It was so unlikely that it could only mean that his own chance of redemption wasn't as crazy and improbable as he had originally thought.

He waited patiently for Kelsi to show up. She would be with Gabriella, he supposed, hanging around the pool before her shift officially started. And that was a good thing, because he needed time to put the finishing touches to his plan…

Ten o'clock now. The door opened and the small brunette walked in. She still hadn't seen him, her nose buried into the folder where she kept her music sheets. Ryan smiled inwardly. She looked so pretty and shy right then…

He cleared his throat, trying to get her attention. She looked up, apparently startled by the sound, not really recognizing it. He took a step closer to her, giving her the chance to turn around and run away. However, she stood in her place, with a resigned expression on her face which wasn't good but wasn't entirely bad either.

"Hi" he whispered feeling suddenly shy and nervous "I… I was waiting for you"

"Oh" she replied, non-too-smartly, walking towards him and sitting by the piano "what's up?"

He rolled his eyes. He couldn't believe she was acting so 'I-don't-give-a-damn'. It was so different from the behavior he was used to… "Kelsi, I'm really really sor…"

"Don't!" she exclaimed and he stared at her, confused. She sighed and gestured him to sit next to her "I know what you want to say Ry… and I really don't think this is the time for it"

"Well, I don't think I can silence myself any longer, dear" he protested "And I do understand that I'm being a selfish jerk for demanding you to listen to me when I wasn't considerate enough to listen to your explanations almost 7 months ago, however…" he took a deep breath and took her hands into his, squeezing them lovingly "I'm sorry Kelsi. I'm sorry for everything. I should have been more considerate and understanding. I shouldn't have over reacted"

The brunette sighed and let her head rest on his shoulder. He started playing with her hair, not even noticing it. The posture was so comfortable and comforting, that both felt like they could stay like that forever. Yet, there were so many things left to discuss.

"Do you really mean it?"

"Of course" he replied, kissing her forehead "I'm really sorry"

"I don't believe it" she stood up, facing him "please leave. Now"

Ryan stood up and stared at her, not believing his ears. Had she just told him that she didn't believe him? Why would she do that? He was sorry, that much was true; then why…?

He finally settled for doing as she said and left, slamming the door after him. Kelsi sighed and collapsed over the piano bench, her eyes closed and her fists clenched. A sense of impending doom hovered over her. She had just kicked out her chance to be happy, hadn't she? But… Why?

She knew his apology had been sincere. Then again, something felt… wrong. Something was missing but she couldn't quite pinpoint it. She sighed and let her head hit the piano's keys. Why did it have to be so difficult?

* * *

Ryan was fuming and any prudent person would have just gotten out of his way. However, Zeke guessed that, since they were practically family, the best he could do was try to cheer up his almost brother-in-law.

They happened to run into each other while the jock was heading towards Sharpay's room; having finished the cookies earlier than he had thought, he decided it would be a nice gesture to deliver them to her. Truth to be told; he was also hoping to talk with Ryan. After all, he had supposed that since Sharpay had apologized to him, Ryan had done the same to Kelsi.

He, of course, wasn't mistaken.

"Hey, Ryan!" he called for the blond boy and he turned around, with a frustrated expression on his face. Zeke gulped, thinking that maybe he should have left the other alone.

"What?"

"It went that bad, eh? Well, don't lose the hope! I'm quite sure…" since when he was this bold? Or maybe, he was just being stupid- perhaps, after being able to hold Sharpay close he was feeling life had been as good to him as it can be and had developed a strange death wish before things could get downhill all over again.

Ryan glared and man, wasn't it scary? Almost as scary as his sister "I really don't need your advice, Zeke" his tone was threatening and normally, the baker-boy would have let the matter drop. However, that morning something kept him talking.

"I think I'll give it to you anyway, bro" he said, smirking (surprising himself with the gesture) "After all, I've been Kelsi's shoulder to cry on long enough to figure out a couple of things"

Ryan still seemed mad but let him continue, his glare not as strong as it was originally "Kelsi has always loved you. When Michel came around, she was struggling to keep your relationship afloat. You two weren't falling apart and yet, you weren't as close as you once were" he took a deep breath, not really knowing where his speech was heading "She believed your relationship had gone cold due routine. I personally believe that you were just being a macho-man"

Ryan arched his eyebrows, walking towards Zeke. The boy gulped, but urged himself to continue. No use in backing away now "You loved her, true, but at the same time the idea was too much for you to bear. So you were trying to prove yourself she wasn't a necessary part of your life. You started spending less time with her because you were afraid of becoming too dependent"

"What gives you that idea?"

Hell if he knew! He didn't even know he had been working in this theory for so long! He guessed the idea had been going on in the back of his head for a while but he had never actually voiced his thoughts. God, wasn't he insightful?

"I don't know, Ryan" he confessed, with all honesty "It's just in the way things started to develop… I- I really don't know…"

The other boy bit his lip and looked away "Well, please continue"

Zeke nodded his head slowly before carrying on with his explanation "Anyway; when you found out about Kelsi and Michel you flew off the handle not because you really thought she was cheating, but because she proved you wrong. You did need her in your life. You were angry at yourself for making yourself so vulnerable. And you blamed her for that"

Silence settled around them for a couple of seconds. "You really should reconsider your choice of career" Ryan told him, with a grateful smile "you would make a wonderful psychologist"

* * *

After hearing Zeke's theory on her twin's and Kelsi's relationship, Sharpay was surprised. It did make sense. Actually, it made a lot of sense. Funny, she wouldn't have come up with that conjecture but after hearing it, it seemed pretty obvious.

"So, he went to apologize to her all over again?" the female asked, taking a small bite of one of the cookies.

"I would think so" the boy responded, taking another of the cookies "I really hope they can work this out"

"Oh, they will" Sharpay said, with a secretive smile "Yet, she's not leaving Jason on her own accord, is she?"

"What are you planning?"

"Nothing yet" her smile went wider "Oh, but I will"

* * *

Ryan stormed into the music room and Kelsi frowned. She wasn't ready to go over this again. She needed some time alone; was it so difficult to understand?!

"Ryan, really, I…"

"Don't talk" he ordered and when her frown deepened his tone softened "I just realized something and I want to tell you about it"

The composer nodded her head, feeling curious about the boy's discovery. When he started telling her Zeke's theory, her eyes went wide. Was he being serious? That sounded crazy! And, if it was true, it made her feel slightly flattered (although she guessed that wasn't how she was supposed to feel)

"So, what you are saying is that this whole break-up display wasn't out of jealousy but out of insecurity?"

"Yeah, that's exactly what I'm saying!" he exclaimed "surprising, huh?"

"It doesn't change the fact that you hurt me, Ryan. In so many ways that I don't even think I could name them" she argued bitterly, feeling tears on the corner of her eyes "doesn't change the fact that I cried myself to sleep for months, wondering what went wrong. In fact, it just makes the matters worse"

"I know" he said, walking closer to her, taking her hands into his "but, don't you see it, Kels? By understanding why things ended up the way they did, we've come a long way! And now we can finally try to solve things up! We needed to understand out motives, in order to be able to fix our mistakes!"

"I-I don't know about it, Ry…"

"Think about, angel! We hurt each other and granted, it's mostly my fault but now that I finally recognized it, I can actually apologize and try to mend up my mistake. Now that I understand my fault, I can earn your forgiveness!"

That sounded good. Being (finally!) able to forgive and forget. Things could (and would) get better. They could move on… which didn't mean leaving the other behind. The future held endless possibilities…

"I-I think I need some time for all this ideas settle inside my head. I don't think I have grasped the whole meaning…"

"Kels…"

"Ryan, please! I need some time. Don't ask me to be ready to jump back into a relationship with you… I- I still have things left to consider…"

"I'm not asking you back, Kels" he whispered, suddenly hugging her "I'm just asking for the chance to earn your forgiveness. Maybe, someday…"

She hugged him back and allowed herself to cry softly "Yeah, maybe someday…"

* * *

"How did it go?"

"Not so bad" was the plain answer. The blond girl frowned.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I guess…" he sighed and slumped over the bed "I just feel tired. Who would have thought that apologizing was so difficult?"

"Especially for proud-people, as ourselves" Sharpay said, smiling lightly and sitting next to him "Well, since this seems to be the 'I'm sorry'-day, I guess I'll apologize to you too, baby bro"

"About?"

"The whole summer" she said, with a distracted movement of her hands "It really wasn't my intention, you know? I just… lost sight of my objective"

"Which was…?"

"It doesn't matter anymore" she argued, flipping her hair back "You just need to know that I'm sorry. And I love you, bro. You know I wouldn't have wanted to hurt you but, sometimes I just get carried away…"

"No need to explain yourself, sis" he interrupted her, hugging her tightly "I love you too. And I'm sorry for conspiring against you with the rest of the Wildcats"

"Hmph. I don't think you can be easily forgiven for that" he pouted and tickled her, making her laugh "Okay, okay, I forgive you!" he stopped the tickling-torture and she glared playfully "just don't do it ever again"

They laughed and stayed there, lying over the bed, watching the ceiling "You know? I wish everyone could be as forgiving as you are"

"In an ideal world, everyone would forgive everyone about everything"

"In an ideal world, there will be no need to apologize"

And with that, they fell into a rather reckless sleep.

* * *

Umm… I really hate writing make-up scenes. Most of the time, I don't know where are they heading. This didn't come out that bad, did it?

Anyway, thanks a million for reading!! Let me know what you think about this, okay? Next chapter shall be better… or so I hope.


	59. Fresh start

Hi dears!! Here's a new chapter! I hope you like it!

As always, thanks to my wonderful reviewers: anothersmallperson, digigirl02, krfan, jenpen1027, Ronmione x3 and iIce.

HSM belongs to Disney.

* * *

Chapter 59

Fresh start.

"You're awfully quiet, Kelsi"

The pianist shrugged non-committal. She wasn't in the mood for a talk. Especially not with Jason; so much stuff was left for her to sort out and she really didn't need…

"Are you okay? You seem down, Playmaker"

Great, now Troy had added himself to the 'conversation'. She wanted to be left alone; maybe she ought to have asked Zeke to bring her lunch to the music room…

"Spill the beans, Small Person. What's wrong?"

She did appreciate to have friends. And she loved them very much. However, why did they have to pry into her personal affairs? "I'm fine, boys. A little tired, that's all"

"But…"

"Guys, give the girl a break! She said she's fine!" Zeke exclaimed, trying to save her from a long questioning. She offered him a grateful smile.

"And you believe her, Zeke? You need to be blind to not see that something's wrong with Kels!" Troy argued and Jason and Chad nodded, supportably.

"Boys, calm down" the composer protested, burring her face between her arms "I have the worst headache ever and you're making it worse"

"Oh, sorry Small Person!" Chad apologized "can we do something for you? Get you an aspirin or something?"

"No, no, I just need some peace and silence; if you don't mind…" the boys nodded and returned to their activities in the kitchen, leaving her alone with her food. Or so she thought.

"I'm here for you, love" Jason whispered against her ear, before kissing her temple "If you need anything, just let me know"

His reassuring words only made her feel worse.

* * *

"You never told me you had a whole theory on my and Ryan's breakup"

Zeke sighed; he had known this conversation was bond to happen and he was glad it had come so soon. The sooner they were over with this, the better.

"I didn't know it" he informed her, sitting next to her "It just spilled out when I was talking to him"

Kelsi nodded, eying the kitchen's door warily. Her boyfriend or any other of their friends might walk in any minute now. They were supposed to be serving lunch and they could enter the room to get an order…

Meanwhile, the boy eyed the other side of the kitchen, where Martha and some other girls were cutting vegetables and preparing some elaborated dishes. Martha kept looking at them, arching her eyebrows occasionally, probably wondering why did they need so much secrecy. The boy sighed; was he the only one who thought it was so damn obvious that said girl was head-over-heels for Kelsi's boyfriend?

"It is an interesting theory, though" the brunette continued "Brings a completely new approach to our relationship, huh?"

"Kels, why are you torturing me with this? Why don't you just go ahead and ask what you want to know already?"

"Grumpy, aren't we?" she argued, calmly, taking a sip of her soda while he rolled his eyes "I'm sorry. I guess I'm the one who's a bit cranky. It's just… well, I thought I was getting over him, you know? Apart from the whole Gabriella-incident, I was dealing pretty well with his indifference and now… I don't know. It feels like I'm seeing everything under a different light"

"Why do you two have to make things so complicated? Me and Sharpay? We talked. We apologized. We're cool. We're happy. Why can't you do that?"

"Because I have a new relationship!" she argued "You told me a thousand times not to drag a third innocent party into this whole mess, but I've already done it! And now, I don't know how…"

"Jason is not that into you" the jock protested and covered his mouth as soon as the words have left it. Damn, wasn't he stupid? Wrong thing to say!

"What?"

"Nothing. It's just… well… I told you, didn't I? About Jason and Martha"

"Well, if I was lucky enough, you would be right about them. However, knowing my luck…"

"Oh, don't use Jason as an excuse!" he exclaimed, getting a bit worked up "you don't want to break up with him because you're afraid to go back to Ryan and get yourself hurt all over again. So, you cling to a boy who really fancies you but that you know will never truly love you and therefore you won't love back"

"That's crazy! That's madness!"

"This is not Esparta" he informed her, with a cheeky grin "you know I'm right"

Kelsi huffed and stomped her feet, turning around and walking away "Ryan's right. You should reconsider your choice of career!"

* * *

"Kelsi?"

"Yes?"

"Troy asked me to talk to you" Gabby stated bluntly "the guys are worried about you"

"I'm fine, Gabby"

"No, you're not" the other argued "however, unlike them; I know that there are times when you need to figure out things by yourself. I just wanted to let you know that we're here; if you need any help"

The brunette nodded gratefully, before hugging the braniac "Thanks. You're lots of help, you know?"

"Hey, what are friends for?"

* * *

"What's wrong, pumpkin?"

Kelsi rolled her eyes. Her mother rarely called her by pet names and when she did it, it was because she wanted to know something. This time, of course, wasn't an exception "I'm just thinking"

"About?" the older woman sat next to her while offering her a cup of tea "Or should I say whom?"

A soft giggle escaped the brunette's lips as she sat up and grabbed the tea "Ryan, naturally. Do I ever think of someone else?"

"Well, since you have a boyfriend named Jason, I would like to think that yes, you think of someone else" the younger female looked away; fighting back tears "I'm sorry, wrong thing to say, huh? Man, I suck at these motherly-things"

Kelsi laughed "You don't mom. Dad is better; but you're not that bad" her laughter subsided and she acquired a serious tone "We talked today about what happened to us. Apparently, now he's willing to admit it was mostly his fault"

"And he supposes that, by admitting it, you'll forgive him just like that, huh? Ja! Some things don't change with time. Boys are just as egocentric as they were back on my days" the older hugged the younger lightly "What's really bothering you?"

"Jason" the composer responded, burring her face in her mother's shoulder "I can't bring myself to break up with him. He has been so nice and considerate to me… He has helped me a lot to… well, you know… handle things…"

"That's not reason enough to stay with him" Mrs. Nielson whispered, petting her daughter's hair "if you're not happy with him, he won't be happy with you. You understand that, right?"

"Yeah, I guess…"

"You know what you need?" the older woman asked, smiling gently "A fresh start"

"A fresh start?"

"Yep, you know, like when you're new in town. You know nobody and yet you have to trust on someone, right? So, you take chances. That's what you need to do; forget about the whole story that exists between you two and start fresh. A new beginning; a rebirth if you will. Maybe even a second chance"

"That sounds… nice, mom"

"Ja! See? I'm not that bad in this motherly-thing!"

For all answer, Kelsi just laughed.

* * *

Ryan rubbed his eyes, feeling more tired than ever. After taking a small afternoon nap, Sharpay and he had decided to watch a whole marathon of comedy movies, trying to cheer up. As always, they had lost track of time and ended up going to sleep at 4 o'clock. He really didn't want to get up but…

"Mom's waiting for you, ducky" Sharpay teased, apparently having been pull out of thin air "you promised to go jogging with her today, remember?"

"What are you doing up?"

The girl rolled her eyes "I promised daddy to go with him to the mall. We're going to go looking for mom's present"

Oh, right. His parents' anniversary was on this month. How could he forget? "Right. Good. Tell her I'll meet her in the lobby in… ten minutes"

"Are you sure? You look…"

"I'm fine, sis. I just need to take a shower"

"Okay!" the female exclaimed happily and turned on her heels, skipping all the way towards the door "by the way, Ry… I think you should let mommy know about what happened yesterday. I mean, maybe she could be some help, you know?" she winked mischievously at him "or at least, she could help me tease you later!"

* * *

Derby wasn't impressed when her son told her about his conversation with Kelsi. About twenty years ago she had had a similar conversation with Vance; it seemed that the not-want-to-depend-on-someone-thing was an Evans common problem. Sharpay had it too, even though she had not recognized it yet. And Derby supposed it was her job, as the more mature and not so stubborn Evans, to help the others.

They jogged in silence for another half hour, before she figured out what exactly should she say. Ryan was so lost in his thoughts, he didn't notice. They could have jogged for hours and the boy wouldn't have minded because his mind was busy with more pressing matters than tiredness.

Derby was the first to stop; bending over and placing her hands over her knees, trying to catch her breath. Ryan noticed this and stopped too, his breath steady and not feeling worn out at all.

"Are you okay, mom?"

"Certainly" the woman responded, with a kind smile "You know, what I like about running is that it gives me a chance to forget about everything and just focus on the scenery. However, there are some things that refuse to leave my mind… even when exercising"

Ryan nodded his head "Yeah; I've just realized that"

A laugh escaped the female's lips and she smiled sweetly at her son "Waiting is all you can do now" she whispered, placing her hand on top of his head "I also think she'll end up forgiving you and deciding to take a chance on you. There'll be a condition, though"

Ryan eyed her; fear written all over his face. Mrs. Evans smiled encouragely, hugging him tightly "Sometimes, in order to have a second chance, you must do everything all over again"

"Are you suggesting…?"

"I'm saying you should wait" her tone was firm and solemn and Ryan couldn't help to shiver "you'll get your second chance; but only when the time is right"

* * *

When the blond boy walked in the room, he was unfazed to find Kelsi waiting for him. She looked apprehensive and yet she managed to stay still, breathing normally and smiling gently "Hi Ryan" she said, her voice steady despite her obvious tension.

"Hi Kels" he replied, his tone as steady as hers. He walked towards her and stopped just a few inches apart from her. Her smile faltered but did not disappear. He smiled too.

"I've been thinking" she informed him and he couldn't help his face to light up after hearing that. God knew how thin his patience was wearing… and waiting for her to reach a decision would have only made matters worse.

"Yeah?" it was his time to be anxious and he took a step closer, finding himself nose-to-nose with his beloved ex-girlfriend.

"What we need is a fresh start" she stated and bit her lip before continuing "in order to do that, we must forget about everything that ever happened between us" she sighed, as if a great weight had been lift off her shoulders. Which, in a way, was exactly what had happened.

"Okay" his lips were curving into a huge grin; he was so relieved! Forgetting wasn't easy and most likely, they would never do it. However, there was a chance that…

"Ryan" his name was spoken so somberly that he cringed; his hopes feeling crushed. He stared at her, feeling like a lost puppy. What now?

"Huh?" _Please, let me be with you. I swear I won't make a stupid mistake again. Please, just give me another chance…_ his eyes pleaded and perhaps she could read them, because she looked away as if she was embarrassed to cause him such pain. Again, she sighed.

"That also means the good times"

She stared at the floor, scared of meeting his gaze. She was afraid of his reaction and would hate to be rejected but the truth was that if they were looking for a new beginning, they needed to let the past go.

She was only met by silence for a while and the brunette was sure that Ryan would tell her he didn't want to do that; that she was crazy and that…

Suddenly, she felt his fingers gripping her chin and lifting it gently, so they could lock eyes. They could see their pain reflected in the other's eyes and both bit their lips nervously. Finally, Ryan spoke "Of course"

His previous hopes had been crushed but he had a new one. His mother was right; in order for them to have a new opportunity, they needed to start fresh. Yes, letting his good memories go would be painful but in the name of love, sacrifices must be made.

Besides, once he got HIS Kelsi back, new memories would be made.

* * *

Sharpay strolled into the kitchen, scaring everyone. The guys stared at her apprehensively as she made her way towards Zeke. Said boy just stared at her, not even daring to blink.

"Have you heard of this stupid 'fresh start'-thing?!" she exclaimed, slamming her hands against the counter, not caring if everyone was looking at them.

"Yeah" Zeke nodded and (against his better judgment) smiled "Good news, huh?"

"Are you freaking kidding me?!" the female shouted, losing her temper "It's ridiculous!"

The boy shook his head. Actually, after Kelsi told him about it he had thought it was a pretty cool thing. Also, something quite mature "Well, I still say…"

"You don't seriously think it'll work, do you?" she hissed, arching her eyebrows. She was well-aware of the Wildcats' surprised and confused looks on her, but she couldn't care less. They didn't know who they were talking about, after all!

"I've been always a firm believer of letting off the past. Most likely, it would only hurt you"

"Please; spare me of the sermon" she protested, crossing her arms over her chest "You should know I don't believe in that crap"

"I know" he said, smiling. Then, he leaned close to her and kissed the tip of her nose "but if I didn't believe in it either, where would we be standing?"

Sharpay smirked "Good thing that one of is an emotional fool, then"

* * *

So… how do you like it? It's short, I know but I promise the next ones will get longer!

Anyway, let me know what you think. Any suggestion or doubt, let me know!

Thanks for reading!! :=)


	60. She's with Jason

My dearest readers, the unavoidable has happened. I have finally lost my drive and inspiration to write this fic. Yes, I'll be finishing it but updates might take longer. I'm so very sorry for taking so long!!!

Don't be grim, though. I shall try my best to keep chapters coming and things interesting. Who knows? Maybe I'll recover my inspiration!

So, thanks to my very beloved reviewers: krfan, jenpen1027, digigirl02, KiNoMoTo18, anothersmallperson, Ronmione and Sony89.

HSM belongs to Disney. Quick explanation before we start. This chapter title occurred to me one night, while I was watching 'Grey's anatomy'. For those not too familiar with it, I'll explain quickly the episode I made references during this chapter. I guess that also counts as a disclaimer…

At some point during season 4 Meredith (Ellen Pompello) breaks up with Derek (Patrick Dempsey) and he starts dating Rose (Lauren Stamile) a nurse from the hospital. Meredith ends up going to a psychologist, Dr. Wyatt, to solve her childhood problems. In a particular episode (the becoming), she's telling her therapist that she can't stop thinking about Derek and Wyatt tells her that 'he's with Rose' and she must accept that. During the whole episode, Mer keeps repeating to herself 'he's with Rose' and by the end of the chapter, she tells Wyatt that, despite the bad things that happened that day and that 'he's with Rose', it was a good day.

Dr. Wyatt 'kindly' informs her that's bullshit and she needs to see what's wrong with 'he's with Rose'. Until she realizes it, she won't be happy. So there, sorry for the long explanation!

* * *

Chapter 60.

She's with Jason.

If Ryan had learned anything that summer, was that he didn't need to depend so much on his sister. He could be by himself and still have fun. He could make his own friends and he could enjoy fooling around with them, even if his twin keep sulking and complaining about how much she disliked said friends.

However, some habits die hard and he was finding increasingly difficult to stay away from Sharpay during long periods of time. So, that particular morning, he decided that was it. Sharpay was about to learn how to hang around the Wildcats and was going to befriend them… or else.

He busted his twin's door open and walked inside the room. As expected, the girl was sitting over her bed with a big ice-cream bowl on her lap. She glanced at her brother and arched her eyebrows, questiongly. He didn't say a word, so she turned her attention back to the TV. Ryan walked towards her and sat next to her, watching the television with mild interest. His sister was watching 'Grey's anatomy' and although he wasn't a great fan of the series, he quickly became involved with the plot and for the longest time, none of them say anything.

"So, what are you doing here?" she asked, pausing the DVD after the episode ended. The boy smiled.

"Nothing much. I was just wondering if you would like to come with us and play some baseball. We're playing boys against gals and…"

"How very gentlemanly" she scoffed, with a playful smirk on her lips "boys vs girls. Ja! As if those braniacs had any chance against those jocks"

"We're not even" he argued, ignoring the mocking comment "we're missing one girl and I thought… well… you're quite a player Shar…"

"A player, huh?" she smirked some more, standing up "you're losing your smoothness, baby bro. Stick to them and next thing we'll know, you'll be behaving like a regular teenager" she laughed and Ryan joined her, not knowing what he found so funny about the whole deal.

"So… you're coming?"

Sharpay shrugged, non-committaly and nodded her head "I guess I should. Apparently, I need to look after you just as much as I did when we were kids"

Ryan smiled and stood up, hugging his sister "Thanks, Shar. You're the best" he was truly delighted to hear she was coming. He wanted (hoped) his twin would warm up a bit with the Wildcats. That way, everyone would be happy. So, if things headed the right way…

He was heading towards the door, deciding to leave her alone so she could change her clothes to something a bit more comfortable and sporty. He was soon stopped by Sharpay's voice "Hey, bro. There's something I wanted to tell you"

"Huh?"

"She's with Jason. Can you see what's wrong with that sentence?"

Ryan rolled his eyes "I'm not even going to dignify that with an answer" he replied calmly "see you later, sis"

The female sighed.

* * *

Zeke was beyond thrilled as he watched Ryan approaching the baseball court. But not because of the boy (obviously) but because of the female that was following him. Sharpay looked as lovely as ever, although quite different from her usual style.

The blond female was wearing a white t-shirt, with a red flower drawn across her back. She was also wearing a plain red skirt (the sort you use to play tennis), red sneakers and a red cap. She looked absolutely adorable!

"Hi Shar!" he exclaimed happily, rushing towards her "Glad to see you came!"

To the boy's greater surprise, she actually smiled back and answered politely "I couldn't leave my baby bro by himself, could I?"

Zeke laughed, unable to control himself, not really knowing what he found so hilarious. His friends watched him worriedly while staring at Sharpay warily. She glared slightly, not letting them make her feel uneasy. Finally, happy-go-lucky Ms. Goody-two-shoes, spoke.

"Glad to see you here, Sharpay! Are you playing?"

"Naturally, _Gabby"_ she stressed the last word, obviously fighting herself to make it sound as less venomously as possible "you girls wouldn't stand a chance without me"

"Oh, so considerate of you, _Shar"_ Taylor replayed sarcastically.

"I know, _Tay._ I guessed it was time to show you I can be _nice…"_

"Well, isn't that just _lovely?"_

"Why, of course! I…"

"Shar is quite good at baseball!" Ryan decided to step in, sensing the tension between his female friends and his sister "Let's just get started, huh?"

Everyone nodded.

* * *

Sharpay spent a good time of the first innings just observing her opponents, trying to figure out a way to crush them. Then, after planning a careful strategy, she told the other girls her plan. If they did exactly as she told them, they would win.

The females agreed to follow her instructions, although it was obvious they didn't trust her (with the exception of Kelsi, perhaps) Then again, Sharpay viewed her whole life as a game, where she needed to crush or be crushed. Therefore, she would most likely know what was the best for them…

The blond was a careful observant and that had almost always guarantied her victory. This time, she had decided, she wouldn't lose. And no, in case you were wondering, she wasn't thinking about baseball.

She would get as close to the Wildcats as possible. Close enough for them to trust her, far enough not to trust them. And she would figure out a strategy to get what she wanted.

Meaning getting a certain brunette back to her brother.

* * *

Amazingly, Sharpay turned out to be a great player. Almost as good as her brother. The boys won, yet it was a very difficult game and they ended up pretty even…

"Great game, Shar!" Gabriella exclaimed, surprisingly hugging the blond "I'm so glad you came! The boys would have so kicked our asses if you hadn't…"

"That's not proper language for Ms. Perfect!" Sharpay said, smirking evilly "when did you go wrong, Gabriella Montez?"

The braniac laughed. She suspected this could be the blossoming of a wonderful partnership! ('cuzz honestly, thinking of actually being friends with Sharpay Evans was pure wishful thinking!)

* * *

After the game, they had a small celebration. Sharpay was pretending to have the time of her life, not even for a moment letting her guard down. She was still carefully examining her opponent.

Or rather, her brother's opponent. Jason was a charming fun-loving boy yet he wasn't Kelsi's type. He would go better with someone like… umm… like…

God, this was difficult! She would need a distraction. Something to get the jock away from the composer; since it was obvious she wasn't leaving him, he needed to leave her. Therefore…

Time passed and nothing worth of her attention happened. She was starting to think this whole pretense had been pointless when something caught her eye.

Martha was by Jason's side, talking animatedly with him. Kelsi, standing next to them, seemed completely oblivious to the secret display of affection between the jock and the braniac. Actually, those two seemed as oblivious as the pianist. Funny thing!

It seemed they hadn't realized their attraction to each other. Interesting, really. It wasn't that obvious but it was there. Sharpay smirked.

Her hard work had paid off. Now, officially, she had a plan!

* * *

An unspoken truce was formed between the oldest Evans twin and the Wildcats. She wouldn't go as far as calling them friends of hers, but they were… okay. More tan okay, actually. Hanging around with them was… nice. Surprisingly nice.

And, another plus, was the fact that she got to spend more time with Zeke!

A relationship was blossoming between them and she knew it. Surprisingly, the knowledge didn't scare her or confuse her. In all truth, it gave her a warm feeling inside… which was, oddly, incredibly comforting.

She and Zeke were sitting next to the pool, late at night. His shift hadn't officially ended but Chef Michel allowed him to leave early due his "dedication and hard work". In another time, that would have made the blond mad, but nowadays, she would have to say she was quite pleased with it.

She let out a sigh, smiling inwardly. The boy smiled nervously and pecked her cheek shyly. She pretended not to notice.

"So… how was your day?" he asked, shifting awkwardly, not really knowing what to say. He had been picturing a moment like that for the last 6 years of his life and now, he didn't know what to say!

"Zeke, don't ruin the moment with mindless chit-chat" she smiled when he blushed "but, if you really want to know; I would let you know that being with you, just sitting here in perfect silence has been, by far, the best moment of my day"

He was positively beaming by this point of the conversation. He leaned in for a kiss and Sharpay turned her face, his lips crushing against her cheek once more, instead of her lips.

"Now, however, you're being a little too forward, Baylor"

He laughed and nudged her "Well, you know what they say: 'nothing risked, nothing gained'"

She seemed to think about that for a moment. Finally, she looked at him in the eye, smirking to herself "I would like your opinion in one matter"

"Yeah?" he smiled, feeling quite pleased that Sharpay would value his opinion.

"Can you see what's wrong with the sentence 'she's with Jason'?" Zeke frowned and once more, the blond pretended not to notice "Ryan doesn't seem too"

"It's not really our call, Shar. It's Kelsi's own decision to stick to Jase instead of running back to your brother"

"But, if I were to, hypothetically of course, to give her a little push in the right direction, would you help me?"

"It depends" his frown deepened "would someone get hurt in the process?"

"I would hope not" she answered truthfully "In fact, if everything was to work out as I'm planning, everyone would gain something"

"I'm listening"

Sharpay smiled and kissed his cheek lightly "I knew I could count on you, cupcake!"

* * *

"I've heard the strangest rumor"

"Really?"

"Aha"

Zeke didn't like Kelsi's tone; too teasing and cheeky for her usual self. Her smirk was comically wide and the baker-boy couldn't help to think that she had (finally) lost it. He arched his eyebrows.

"Care to tell me the newest gossip?"

"Well, not that it is any of your business really… but it involves a blond Drama Queen and the King of chocolate cookies" she said, her smirk going even wider, making Zeke think of the Cheshire cat. Not something you see everyday, certainly.

"Is that so?" he asked sarcastically "Umm… I really don't know who they could be…"

"Oh, Zeke! Aren't you going to tell me the whole story?!"

"What story? There's nothing to say!"

"Would you deny then that you two had been acting all lovey-dovey when you think no one's watching?" she asked, outraged by the boy's secrecy "I can't believe you! I have poured my heart out with you and you…"

"Chill babe!" he exclaimed, jokingly "I wouldn't lie to you" he looked around and smiled sadly, before leaning closer to her "there's nothing going on. But, if something happens, I would let you know first, alright?"

The brunette didn't look convinced but nodded her head anyway. The boy sighed; oh god, how he hated lying to her! (Although he wasn't really lying… he was just telling her half of the truth) "Now, with that settled… mind telling me how's everything going between you and Ryan?"

The soft smile that traced Kelsi's lips was unmistakable. Once more, the boy sighed. Sharpay was absolutely right:

This scheme of hers was for everyone's best interests.

* * *

"BABY BRO!"

Ryan rolled his eyes while he heard his mother snickering softly. The blond girl rushed towards him and threw her arms around his neck, smiling like a psycho. Once again, Derby Evans laughed.

"What's up, Shar?"

"Nothing!" she exclaimed happily "can't I just hug my baby brother?"

"Doesn't sound like something you would do, actually…" she pouted cutely and sent her mother a supposedly sad glance "Have you heard you son, mother? He thinks I'm a bad person…"

"Ducky, be nice…"

"Mom…!"

"Yes ducky, be nice to your sis" Shar scoffed, smirking at his distress "especially since said sister has decided to bring your girl back to you!"

"Well, _kitten,_ I've already told you I'm quite capable of getting my girl back by myself. Besides, me and Kelsi decided…"

"Mother, may I ask you something?"

"Why, of course dear!" Mrs. Evans exclaimed chipperly with a small smirk "what seems to be the matter?"

"Well, there's this sentence that has been bothering me. You see; there's something wrong with it, but I'm not quite sure…"

"A sentence?"

"Indeed, a sentence! 'She's with Jason'. Can you see what's wrong with it, mom?"

"Umm… You're right! I would say…"

"Okay, stop it you two!" Ryan shouted, irritated "Mother, you were the one who told me I should wait and give her time and all that jazz!"

"I know dear" the older woman whispered, having the decency of looking a bit ashamed "however, I…"

"I'm going to leave now. I really don't want to hear this" the boy argued, storming out of the room.

"So, what's your new plan, pumpkin?"

"It's ingenious mom! But I wouldn't want to ruin the surprise!"

* * *

The final day of work arrived and the Wildcats couldn't wait to get over with it. Ryan was happily helping Gabriella and Taylor to organize a party for the next day and that night they were having a small picnic at the golf's court. On the other hand, Sharpay was being uncharacteristically friendly, helping everyone (meaning mostly Zeke) around the kitchen.

"Are you planning of sharing your plan anytime soon?"

"Patience is a virtue, Baylor" the blond argued, leaning closer to him to 'steal' some cookies' dough "I shall tell you later this evening… I just need to be sure everything would work just fine before putting it into motion"

"You're deviously brilliant, Sharpay Evans" he whispered against her ear, sending shivers down her spine. She blushed a bit.

"I know dear" she eyed Ryan and Kelsi, who were animatedly discussing with Gabriella something about music "I know"

_

* * *

Na na na na. Na na na na. Yeah. You are the music in me…_

Walking upwards the hill, Sharpay couldn't stop thinking about the summer that had just passed. Her mind and heart were lost in a turmoil of emotions and she was willing to admit she was bit overwhelmed. She had promised herself she wouldn't allow herself to trust these guys too much but in the end, she knew it wasn't possible. There was such a strong positive vibe about them that it just ended rubbing onto you…

They waited in silence for the fireworks show. She and Ryan had organized it as an especial treat to their new wonderful 'friends'. It gave her a nice feeling, doing something sweet for someone else.

Carefully, as if she was scared, she eyed Zeke. Said boy seemed to be in cloud ninth, just smiling like crazy while she held his arm. Inwardly, she smiled. Suddenly, something started bothering her. That look that she had just been giving Zeke… she had seen it somewhere else… (or so she thought, since she really couldn't know how she looked, could she?)

Damn it! Ryan, of course! That was the same look he gave Kelsi every freaking time the girl walked into a room. And that meant…

Damn it! She was in love with Zeke Baylor. Not simple infatuation, not a silly crush. But true overwhelming painful and accidental love.

* * *

Ryan helped Martha up the hill, since Jason was with Kelsi and they didn't really have a partner. He thought the braniac was sweet and funny but in all trueness, he couldn't imagine being with someone who wasn't HIS Kelsi. Not anymore, anyway.

As he saw his sister standing next to Zeke, a smile crept its way to his lips. He had always thought they would end up like that; it had been painfully obvious from the very beginning. And seeing them now, so happy and blissful, made him feel cheerful although he eyed them with a tiny bit of jealousy. If he had been more careful…

Sharpay was right. There was something wrong with the sentence "She's with Jason". She's with Jason meant she wasn't with him. She's with Jason meant he wouldn't be able to hug her or kiss her in a very long time. She's with Jason meant he had had his chance and blew it. She's with Jason meant they were missing their chance on happiness.

And that wouldn't do any good to any of them.

* * *

"Here's to the future"

"No. Here's to right now"

Sharpay huffed. Did they have to be so corny? Honestly!

And still, there was something so sweet in those words. An unspoken promise of love, friendship and a future together. Enjoy day by day. Not thinking about the future because their future was each other. So damn mushy!

She found herself sighing dreamily. Did she believe Troy and Gabriella were a match made in heaven? Certainly not, but for them it certainly was wonderful to believe so. Did she think Ryan and Kelsi would make it? Most certainly, because she was going to make sure of that. Did she suppose she and Zeke were meant to last? Well… she had faith. But sometimes, you need much more that faith. Even something stronger than love.

Luck. Because that was exactly what had happened to her brother and her sister-in-law. A succession of stupid mistakes that wouldn't have been that bad if they hadn't happened at the exact same time. Or maybe…

"Penny for your thoughts, gorgeous" Zeke said against her ear, once they were lying over the grass, watching the stars while the rest of the Wildcats settled down around them, tired of fooling around.

She didn't respond, gazing lazily at Martha and Jason, who were now quietly talking to each other. She leaned closer to him, unconsciously and he moved closer to her. Their voices were mere whispers and they seemed mesmerized in each other. So, it seemed, certain pianist's cold behavior hadn't go unnoticed by her jock boyfriend but instead of getting mad at her, he had shifted his attention to someone else. Only he didn't know it yet.

She turned her attention back to the boy lying next to her. Well, nothing wrong in finding some love for herself while trying to get some love for her twin… "I'm with no one" she whispered "can you see what's wrong with the sentence?"

Zeke laughed "Of course" he sat up and then hovered over her, a wolfish grin gracing his features "it means you're not with me"

He kissed her. The boys, who had been watching the display with mild curiosity and small smiles, gasped. The girls giggled. Sharpay slapped him, just pretending to be mad at his forwardness but not really meaning it.

So, he did the only 'logical' thing to do. He kissed her again.

* * *

Hurray for the Zekepay kiss!! I know, they had had the spotlight on them for too long but them building up a relationship was necessary for the rest of the plot. Don't worry, the Ryelsi fluff will be back soon!!

So, I'll try to update very soon but I promise nothing. I don't know where this whole thing is heading… the Jelsi split up shall be soon, however…

As always, thanks for reading. Let me know what you thought!


	61. Guide to the perfect breakup

Hi dearest! And here comes a new chapter!

As always, thanks to my beloved rewiewers: talkstoangels77, krfan, KiNoMoTo18, anothersmallperson, Sony89, digigirl02 and Ronmione x3.

HSM belongs to Disney.

* * *

Chapter 61

Guide to the perfect break-up.

_**How to make a couple break up in f**__**our easy steps.**_

_Step 1: Find a possible substitute for current girlfriend. Would be best if said substitute is not friends with current girl (would save you from the whole guilt-trip) although if it proves to be impossible, then go for it!_

_Status: Complete. Despite candidate seems to be BFF with current girlfriend, I can't find a more appropriate substitute. _

Most people would say it wasn't very smart to write down your newest 'evil' scheme but Sharpay knew better. Last time she had tried to get Kelsi back to Ryan things had gotten out of control because she had lost sight of her objective. Therefore, by writing a list, she hoped she would stay in track.

So, step one was completed. Onto step two now!

_Step 2: Figure out how to make boy and candidate closer. __Once figured, make sure it happens!_

_Status: On progress._

How could a jock and a braniac become closer? Looking at to Troy and Ms. Goody's relationship, it seemed that the way of doing it was finding a shared interest. However, Martha and Jason didn't seem to have common interests. Umm… she would need to ask Zeke's opinion.

Very well, time to find her dearest boyfriend!

* * *

"Guess who?" she covered his eyes, while whispering the words against his ear. Zeke shivered, not used to the warm sensation quickly spreading across his body.

"What's up, muffin?"

Sharpay laughed, finding quite hilarious her newest pet name. She wasn't used to it; most of her past boyfriends had always called her by her name. If she was to be sincere with herself, she would say it was a nice change.

"I'm happy to announce that my 4-steps plan to make Jason and Kelsi split up has gone into motion" she smiled quite madly and the boy smiled too, unable to help himself "And I'm in desperate need of your help"

"Do my ears deceive me? Sharpay Evans, actually asking for help?"

"Don't push your luck" she warned, glaring slightly "and you said you would help me" she added, pouting in a way that the jock found more than adorable.

"I know" he pulled her into a soft kiss and much to his surprise, she giggled "what do you need?"

"Do you know of any common interest that Martha and Jason share?"

He took the matter into consideration for a while. She just stood in front of him, chewing her bottom lip; giving the baker-boy a hard time trying to concentrate when she was looking so cute. Finally, he gave up "No; I'm afraid I don't know"

The female huffed and folded her arms "Damn…" she started biting her lip once again "what am I suppose to do…?"

"Ask Gabriella" he suggested and was regarded with a skeptical look "I mean it. She must know"

"And how, pray tell, do you suggest I do that? I can't tell her what I'm up to! And, in case you haven't notice, me and Ms. Goody are not exactly BFF"

"Oh, I don't know" he leaned closer to her, pressing his lips gently against hers "you're the schemer, dear. I would think you're perfectly capable of tricking her into telling you the truth?"

"Oh dear" she whispered, with fake alarm "when did you go wrong, Zeke Baylor?"

"I don't know" he said, with a wicked smile "it might have been last night, after kissing this gorgeous blond Drama Queen…"

* * *

Meanwhile, Kelsi was having a hard time trying to focus her whole attention in whatever Jason was telling her, but hardly succeeding. It wasn't her fault, really. Blame Ryan, for looking so unbelievably handsome!

Damn, she needed to stop that. Why did she ever suggest the whole fresh-start-thing knowing full well she would be the first to break the pact? And while Jason kept rambling about one thing or another, Kelsi's eyes kept diverting to watch Ryan. She could feel her blood boiling, since said boy was standing next to Gabriella, laughing about something the braniac was telling him. Oh, one of this days…

* * *

Gabriella felt like she was being watched and looked around, suddenly very self-conscious of all her movements. Taylor was talking with Martha, Chad was with Troy, Sharpay had just arrived by Zeke's side and Kelsi was with Jason. And she was with Ryan. Oh, right, that explained a lot. Either Sharpay or Kelsi were the ones observing her or maybe even both. She smirked, despite herself. She was so close of getting the truth out of the petite composer… and now that she and Troy were alright, she could completely concentrate in the task at hand…

Sooner or later, she would know what happened between Kelsi and Ryan. And once she knew, she would make sure they solved their differences.

It was the best for all of them, after all.

* * *

The party started and Kelsi found herself as far as possible from her boyfriend. Of course, she did realize that it wasn't the best thing to do and that she was being somewhat cruel but the truth of the matter was… well… the only person's company she was carving for was Ryan's.

Therefore, she was looking for him. The boys were at the pool, having a rather ridiculous swimming competition yet Ryan wasn't with them. Actually, he was nowhere to be seen. The brunette guessed that she could always ask Sharpay; however she wasn't that desperate… (yet)

Suddenly, she saw Martha and decided to approach her. The braniac was standing alone, looking gloomy. She never noticed Kelsi's presence until said girl spoke.

"Something's wrong?"

Martha shook her head, lightly. The last person she wanted to talk to was Kelsi, mostly because of the mixed emotions inside her. Never before had Martha actually considered 'stealing' someone else's boyfriend, especially not from such a close friend. Yet, she had the slight suspicion that her infatuation with Jason wasn't just going to magically disappear... at least, not any time soon.

And in all honesty; it wasn't like the pianist was so much into Jase…

_You can't do it!_ Her conscience kept screaming. Never mind Kelsi wasn't that interested, she just couldn't do it. It wouldn't be right. Oh dear lord, she could almost see Gabriella's and Taylor's disapproving looks…

"Not really" she responded with a shrug although a part of her wanted to voice her inner feelings. Perhaps Kelsi would understand and maybe she would (voluntarily) step away from Jason; but it was so much to ask and she really didn't have right to ask for it…

"Sure?"

_No. I'm not alright; but how can I tell you, Kels? How can I tell you without you hating me?_ "Yeah, sure. Just a bit sad that summer is over already"

"Yeah, I know what you mean" Kelsi smiled and looked around "there are so many memories we'll be leaving here…" she whispered, suddenly looking remorseful. However, Martha didn't dare to ask.

So both girls stood next to each other, both thinking about the ones they wanted and they couldn't have and unable to tell the other about it.

* * *

"Why the long face?"

Gabriella managed to sneak away from Troy once Chad challenged the boys to a swimming competition. Ryan had been standing as far as possible from them, observing everyone but not approaching anybody. She wouldn't say she was worried; she believed Ryan had came a long way this summer to go back to his shell and decide he would rather stay in his sister's shadow but she was… well… troubled.

"No particular reason" he said, not looking at her. Gabriella followed his gaze and discovered (quite unsurprisingly) that the blond had been staring at Kelsi; sighting, she decided just to stay by his side, not saying a word "Have you ever wished to have a time machine?" Ryan suddenly asked, still not looking at her.

"No. Yes. Perhaps" again, she sighed "sometimes I… well, resentment get the best of me. And I just wish I could go back in time and… start everything new"

"What would you change?"

"Do you want an honest answer?"

"As honest as possible"

She bit her lip "Falling in love. If I could change anything in my life, it would be handing my heart" she looked away, ashamed of her own confession. A woman in love should never say such thing but sometimes it got so hard…

"Don't be so hard on yourself, Gabs" he said, his voice deprived of emotion "because the truth is, I would too"

* * *

If Ryan hadn't been completely positive that there was no alcohol being served in that party, he would have sworn his twin was drunk. Why, you ask? Well, because by the end of the party, she had her arm thrown around Gabriella's shoulder and both were acting all goofy and like they were best friends.

He shrugged, deciding he shouldn't worry about it. The better Sharpay got along with Gabby, the better. After all, gaining the braniac's trust and friendship meant winning Troy over. And winning Troy over meant being officially accepted as a Wildcat.

So yeah, he wouldn't worry about her. He should better concentrate on getting certain brunette's attention.

* * *

Sharpay's behavior was beyond suspicious but Kelsi wouldn't voice her thoughts. She really hoped the blond would eventually get along with all of them. And getting along with Gabby was definitely the first step to do so.

She caught Ryan's eye and when he gestured for her to meet him in the corner, so they could talk without so much distraction, she decided to do as told.

She eyed Jason carefully and deciding he was too busy talking to Martha about some… basketball-thing or something, the brunette took her leave.

It wasn't like Jason would notice or anything.

* * *

On her favor, Sharpay would admit Gabriella wasn't easy to fool. Yet, she was sometimes too naïve and trusting for her own sake. And the blond knew exactly how to take advantage of the fact…

Still, tricking her into actually telling her about some common interest that Jason and Martha shared was proving to be extremely difficult.

"Isn't it freaking annoying?" the braniac wondered aloud and Sharpay could think of many things she found 'freaking annoying', yet, she didn't know what the other female was babbling about.

"What?"

"Your brother!" Sharpay turned her head around so fast she made herself dizzy. Ryan was standing in the corner, talking to Kelsi and pretending to be relaxed, although the tension in his shoulders gave him away "It's so obvious!"

"What are you babbling about, Montez?" the blond snapped and realized (a second too late) that addressing to someone by their last name is not exactly the most friendly thing in the world.

"He and Kelsi are so head over heels about each other… and everyone's so freaking oblivious!"

She had noticed? Damn, she was definitely no fool… "Have you been drinking, Gabby?"

"Just a glass of wine" the braniac confessed, blushing furiously. Oh, that sure explained a lot. However, how had she managed to get her hands on a glass of wine would be a mystery left unresolved.

"Are you sure? You seem to be hallucinating…" Gabriella knew she wasn't but Sharpay couldn't let her interfere with her master scheme. She had ruined too many schemes already!

"I'm not" the other protested airily "and you know it" Sharpay looked at her brother once more, just in time to see him brushing a bang off Kelsi's face. Damn, it was obvious!

"Let's get you another drink, huh? Seems to me you're being delusional"

* * *

"Gabriella suspects something"

"Yeah, I should have warned you about it… You see, she has been coming to me and asking all these questions…"

"Keep an eye on her, would you? I don't need her interfering with my brilliant plan"

Zeke nodded and pulled her close, just to give her a brief kiss on the lips "Speaking of your plan; how is it going? Got your information yet?"

"Naturally" she replied smugly "Honestly Zeke, who do you think you're talking to?"

_

* * *

Step 3: Make everything in your power to __guarantee candidate and future ex-boyfriend spend as much time together as possible._

_Status: Working on it. Although I'm sure it's gonna be a pain in the ass…_

It hadn't been Gabriella the one who gave Sharpay the idea. Taylor had been rambling about one thing or another and she had suddenly told Gabby she thought they should press Martha into going to the cheerleaders try-outs. Apparently, the other braniac had wanted to be a cheerleader since junior-high but she never gathered enough courage to present herself to the try-outs.

Well, not anymore, because Sharpay was about to solve that problem. Martha wouldn't even have to go to the official try-outs; the blond would arrange particular ones for her! How, do you ask? With Pricilla's unwilling help, of course!

They walked down the school's hallways, so early in the morning that nobody had arrived yet. As the new cheerleader squad's capitan, Pricilla was expected to arrive early in the first day back to school and the blond had been counting with it. She wasn't disappointed.

"I'm telling you Sharpay; if she doesn't do the try-outs…"

"Come on Pris; we both know you could get her in the team with a snap of your fingers"

"Okay, maybe I can. But why would I?"

"Because I'm asking? Very nicely?"

The cheerleader huffed and the Drama Queen imitated her "Why are you doing this?"

"Do you know Jason?"

"What?"

"He's with Kelsi. And I'm thinking that if I could get them to break up…"

"She would run back to your brother's open arms" Pricilla snorted "how does this Martha-girl fits in your plan?"

"I have reasons to believe she likes Jason and the feeling is mutual. So, if they get to spend more time together…"

"Wow. You really thought this through, huh?" Sharpay rolled her eyes and Pricilla continued, with a cheeky grin "Let's say I help you. What would I gain?"

"What would you want?"

The other female thought about it and smirked "Something would occur to me… eventually. In the meantime, you can tell your friend she has got herself a spot in the cheerleader squad"

Sharpay didn't like Pricilla's confident smirk. No, she didn't like it at all…

_

* * *

Step 4: Sit back,__ relax and enjoy the show!_

_Status: Doing it and loving it!_

Nothing like the taste of a scheme going right. Almost as good as Zeke's cookies. Almost, but not quite. Well then, time to get her a small treat. She certainly deserved it, after all her hard work!

It was just a matter of time before she started seeing the fruits of her master scheme!

* * *

I'm sure this plan had more steps… but I can't remember them. So… sorry about that!

Anyway, let me know what you thought.

Thanks for reading!!


	62. Don't let me stop you

Here's a new chappie!! Once more, I'm inspired!!

As always, thanks to my beloved reviewers: krfan, KiNoMoTo18, digigirl02, Ronmione x3, iIce and anothersmallperson.

HSM belongs to Disney. Chapter's title comes from Kelly Clarkson's song.

* * *

Chapter 62

Don't let me stop you.

It was wrong in so many ways. Relationships were never supposed to end because of _that._ People should be able to control the most basic instincts. It was rather easy, really: you have responsibilities and you must honor them. You can't simple run away because you're bored or because something (or someone) better came your way. If life would work like that, it would be perfect. But let's be honest, every action has an opposite reaction and by doing something for the sake of our own pleasure, someone else gets hurt.

Maybe he was making a big deal out of it. He hadn't done anything yet and as long as he kept himself under control, Kelsi would never have to know about his… umm… thoughts. True, he liked Martha but it was pure and simple infatuation. With Kelsi, they had something far more meaningful… or not?

Jason groaned, frustrated with himself. He had been chasing Kelsi since their first year in High School and now that they were finally dating, he realized he liked someone else. Honestly, how smart was that?!

Nobody said he was a genius, though. Kelsi was very pretty, with her lovely curly brown hair and gorgeous blue eyes. She was also quite smart and a talented composer. Also, she was a hopeless romantic. His mother loved her; said she was the most perfect match for her son. Everyone said they were a match made in heaven. Then, why the heck was he feeling this way?

Things hadn't been going very smooth between them. And during summer, the relationship had gone even colder. Jason suspected that his only reason NOT to break up with Kelsi was because he was afraid of the guys' reaction. Troy and Chad would absolutely kill him if he made the composer sad! And the girls! Oh, dear Lord, he could handle the beating, but the yelling? His poor eardrums!

"Morning Jase!"

"Oh, morning Martha!"

"Something's wrong?" the braniac asked, worriedly. He couldn't help to beam at her. Damn, how had he failed to notice how gorgeous she was? She arched her eyebrows, certainly confused by his reaction to her question "Jase?"

"Damn it!" he cursed softly and decided to run away. He couldn't stay in her presence for another minute or he would lose it. Good thing he didn't see her that often…

Or so he thought.

* * *

Unknown to Jason, Martha was pretty much feeling the same regrets. She had always liked him, but since he was a jock and she was a braniac, she had decided to do the smart thing and say nothing. Then, Gabby had started dating Troy and she had felt hope blooming inside her.

And then, he had started dating Kelsi. So, once again, she did the smart thing to do: she took her distance.

It was silly, really. A simple crush, a ridiculous infatuation. And, as long as it had stayed like that, things had worked. But then summer had come and they had spent more and more time together… It's easy liking someone from afar but when you get close… so close you can almost touch him…

"Stop looking so angsty, girl. You're freaking me out"

Martha stared at Sharpay, her thoughts still miles away. The blond rolled her eyes and smirked inwardly. Oh, they were making everything so easy!

"Martha? Earth to Martha, earth to Martha, do you copy me?" the other joked, with a sly grin. Finally, the braniac came to her senses and blushed madly.

"I'm sorry, Sharpay. You said something?"

A smirk and Martha started wondering if she should run "Well, I was just going to ask you about cheerleaders' tryouts…"

"Oh…" the other female blushed "Gabby and Taylor told you?"

"Sorta" another smirk "you do realize I'm friends with the squad's Capitan, don't you?"

"I… I… well, umm…"

"I got you a spot" she winked "just don't disappoint me, darling"

* * *

The squeal could be hear miles around. Gabriella, Taylor and Kelsi stared at the very happy braniac who had just skipped into the classroom. First day back to school and Martha had already lost it. Great. Just great.

"Martha, chill! You're gonna get everyone deaf!" Taylor exclaimed, half-jokingly, half-seriously.

"You'll never guess what happened!" the other squawked, completely ignoring the glares she was receiving from some of her classmates "You'll never imagine what Shar did!"

Said blond had just walked into the room, clinging to Zeke's arm while eating some delicious chocolate cookies he had brought just for her. She smiled sweetly (and somewhat sarcastically) at them and proceeded to take her seat "What did she do?" Taylor's voice was filled with icy poison and Kelsi couldn't help to worry a little for her ex sister-in-law's safety. Gabriella looked around nervously, probably trying to find a way to control her friend if things should get nasty.

"She got me a spot in the cheerleaders' squad!" Martha shrieked, smiling like a mad woman "can you believe it?!"

By the dumbfounded looks in her friends' faces, it was obvious they couldn't.

* * *

"You're up to something. What exactly?"

"You told me to be nice! I'm just doing as I've been told!"

"Oh, really? And since when do you listen, sis?"

She suppressed a giggle "Don't worry, baby bro. I'll be back to my old self soon enough. Just you wait"

* * *

Sharpay was quite pleased with how her plan was developing. As expected, Martha was becoming an excellent cheerleader. Pricilla herself had admitted it had been great that the braniac had joined their team. She was thinking they might even end up competing in the nationals. Martha was energetic and her natural talent for dancing, helped her greatly when learning (or suggesting) new routines.

Meanwhile, Jason was having a hard time, trying to ignore her during basketball training. He kept getting distracted and most of the time he found himself walking towards her and making small chat. Sooner or later, his little crush was going to get out of control.

And what would he do, then?

* * *

Maybe the boys weren't very perceptive but you had to be blind to ignore the slowly forming relationship between Martha and Jason. Troy kept telling Gabriella she was seeing things but the braniac knew better. It was so obvious! And yet nobody seemed to care!

Especially not Kelsi, who was spending far much more time in the auditorium than ever before. In Ryan's company, Gabby suspected. Which would explain why she didn't give a rat's ass to her boyfriend's behavior!

Oh well, it wasn't really her business… However, sooner or later, someone would run to her, brokenhearted.

And what was she supposed to do, then?

* * *

Indeed, Kelsi was in the auditorium, working on a new song. Ryan spent his free periods with her too, just listening to the music. In all trueness, they hardly talked but then again, they had reached a certain spot were no words were needed.

Once in a while, though, it was nice reassuring each other about the truthfulness and intensity of their feelings.

"You look lovely"

"Stop it, Ryan"

"I mean it"

"I know" she sighed, resting her head against the piano "why did we agree to try to get a 'fresh start' when all we wanted was to go back to where we were?"

He laughed "Not the smartest thing to ask, angel. Next thing you'll know, I'll be thinking it was an invitation"

"An invitation for what?" she asked, curiously. This thing that was forming between them… it was curious, to say at least. It wasn't quite a friendship not was it a romantic relationship. Most of the time, they were brutally honest to each other and yet… it seemed to work.

"For a kiss" he whispered, leaning closer to her. Kelsi sighed.

"Maybe that's what I want" he sat next to her and cupped her face gently, tracing with his thumb the curve of her lips.

"And Jason?"

She shrugged "I don't know. I honestly don't know"

* * *

"Playing with fire again, aren't you?"

The brunette let out a dry laugh and Zeke couldn't help to stare worriedly at her. She rested her head against her locker and closed her eyes, probably thinking about his words "Yes, I guess I am. I don't know how to ask for attention, do I? I just go and… find myself someone else"

"Hmph. Well, in your defense, going back to Ryan was what you wanted to do all along" he hugged her lightly; brotherly. Kelsi smiled, burring her face in his shoulder.

"You were right, were you not? Jason is not that into me. Not anymore"

"You know how the saying goes: 'nobody knows what he has until he has lost it'" a soft smile "not that I think you particularly regret it…"

"What am I supposed to do, Zeke? I don't think I should play 'offended girlfriend'. Troy and Chad would kill the poor boy…"

"Talk to him. It's just fair"

"I can't tell him about Ryan. I can't tell anyone about Ryan" she shook her head desperately, her brunette curls bouncing around her face, conferring her an adorable and somewhat childish look "But I can't keep this façade any longer. It's not fair. Not for me, not for Jason… and not for Martha"

Zeke tried to contain a smirk and succeeded. His darling girlfriend's scheming nature was rubbing onto him… "Whatever you do, know I'll support you"

"Thanks. I really appreciate it"

* * *

"Troy Bolton; how come you haven't told me about this game against U of A?!" demanded a rather outraged Gabriella Montez, glaring daggers at her boyfriend. Once again, the brunette boy was acting a bit detached and paying more attention to basketball than to his girlfriend, which explained the more than pissed braniac standing in front of him.

"I… I'm sorry?"

At his unsure tone, Gabriella couldn't help to giggle and hugged him, kissing his cheek lovingly "You're forgiven. That is, if you're inviting me to the game"

"Of course you're invited! As the rest of the girls, obviously! I mean, what kind of boyfriends would we be…?"

Kelsi was no longer listening. A game against the U of A. A year had passed since she met Michel Jones. A whole year since she had been left brokenhearted because of a stupid misunderstanding.

She somehow knew that night would be the night. The perfect night to break up with Jason. She would be closing a full circle. Finally… oh, it seemed so surreal!

Her eyes found Ryan's and they stared into each other's; both of them understanding, grasping the full meaning that night would have. They weren't ready to go back together yet… but it would be a start… Oh, and such a perfect start!

Destiny, of course, had other plans.

* * *

"Oh, Ryan!"

Pricilla's silky tone drove Kelsi mad. And the way the cheerleader approached them, swinging her hips seductively while smiling playfully… Oh god, how she disliked that woman! Oh, and the look Ryan was giving her…!

"Hi Pris, what's the matter?"

"Oh, well, I hate to interrupt your 'rehearsal'" she smirked down at Kelsi and the composer blushed. Pricilla knew more that well that they weren't supposed to be at the auditorium at all. After all, Mrs. Darbus hadn't even made the auditions for the winter's musical! "But it's quite urgent. You do know we play against U of A next Friday, right?"

"Yeah?" he tilted his head to the side, looking confused. The pianist couldn't help to smile; he looked so cute!

"Would you mind playing team's mascot?"

The blond boy's jaw hit the floor. And so did Kelsi's "What? Why?!"

"Sharpay's idea. She said that since you're so into this whole 'school's spirit'-thing, you would be great for the position"

"No! Absolutely no!"

The blond female smirked "Your sister owes me, you know? Either you do it or she would. And we both know how nasty would that end…"

"She owes you what?" the petite girl asked, unable to control her curiosity. The cheerleader smirked.

"Well, I'm not supposed to tell. Especially not to you, dearest" she looked at Ryan and offered him a sarcastic wink "so, game starts at 5 o'clock. Make sure to be there at 4"

The boy just groaned.

* * *

"What did you do, Sharpay?!"

"I'm sorry! How was I supposed to know she would come up with such a disgusting way of payback?"

'Disgusting' was a bit overdramatic. It was just… uncomfortable. Oh, this suit was disgraceful! "I should let you do this!"

"Oh, but you're my brother and you love me too much for that!" the girl protested, pouting lovely "I'm sorry, Ry"

He groaned and sat on the floor in the changing room. Sharpay smiled and decided to leave, before the rest of the boys showed up "If it improves your mood…" she whispered, before leaving "I firmly believe Kelsi would think you look adorable"

"Just leave!"

* * *

Kelsi leaned her back against the wall, biting her nails nervously. The time had come. Oh, this would not end well…

Troy exited the changing room, followed by an enthusiastic team. They smiled at her, thinking she had come to wish Jason luck. They left, leaving the 'love birds' some privacy "Just don't take long" Chad had warned "We'll be going into the court in a couple of minutes"

_It won't take longer._

"Hi Jase"

"Oh, love!" he said, not having noticed her presence before. He had been too busy tying his sneakers' laces "what's the matter?"

She sighed and sat next to him "I came to wish you luck"

"Oh"

They sat in uncomfortable silence and the brunette girl ruffled her hair, exasperated. Why was it so difficult?! "I… I think it's more that obvious, isn't it?"

"W-what?" he was nervous, she could tell. Dear Lord, he thought she hadn't noticed? All the side glances, the shy smiles, the blushes… Somehow, this idea didn't make her angry. Actually, it made her… relived. Guiltless. Or, at least, a bit less guilty.

"Things aren't working between us anymore" he tried to interrupt her, but she hushed him "no need to deny it, Jase. It's mostly my fault, anyway"

"Kels, I…"

"No. Don't try to explain me" she whispered "it's my fault really"

Those words hung around them for the longest time. Finally, with a sigh, he spoke "So… no hard feelings?"

She couldn't help to laugh "No. Not at all"

* * *

"You did it?"

A stiff nod. And he didn't know if he should feel relived or terrified. "Are you okay?"

"As okay as I can be" the brunette sighed "I never truly felt something for him. I'm feeling bad for making him feel like he had something to regret. I had made myself the victim, hadn't I?"

"You are" the blond whispered, taking a step closer to her "not his, though"

He caressed her cheek softly, as if afraid to hurt or break her. When he touched her like that, Kelsi felt like something fragile and precious. A treasure worth fighting for. Oh god, how much she had missed that… "I love you" words had left her lips before she could even think about them. Ryan smiled.

"I love you too" he hovered over her and kissed her forehead "More than you can ever know" he kissed the tip of her nose "and I'm sorry. Sorry for creating this mess. Sorry for trying to push you away. Sorry for making you feel like this" he had every intention to kiss her lips but just then, he heard the oh-so-familiar click of a pair of high-heels.

"Sorry to interrupt, love-birds" Pricilla stated, with a smirk that said she wasn't "but game is about to start"

* * *

"You've done it"

"I beg your pardon?"

"That plan of yours, concerning that girl of his, has finally worked"

Sharpay couldn't help to beam at the statement "Thanks Pris. I couldn't have done it without you"

"Oh, don't you worry about it. Payment is yet to be made" and with a secretive smile, the cheerleader strut to the court, preparing to start the show with the rest of her squad.

* * *

"WHAT?!"

None of them was paying attention to the game in front of them. Frankly, they couldn't care less. All that Gabriella and Taylor cared about was their short composer friend.

"Really, girls, no need to…"

"No need to what, Kels?!" Taylor exclaimed "how can you be so calm?!"

"I would admit I saw it coming, but really…" Gabriella whispered.

"If you saw it coming, _Gabby,_ then you also realized how cold the relationship had gone. It wasn't healthy for any of them" Sharpay stated, with a kind smile "still, we're here for you, Kels"

"Thanks, Shar" the pianist responded. Sharpay knew the whole story but it was amazing how believable she was playing her part…"and you're right. This was for the best. For both of us"

"Yet… are you sure you're alright? We could always send Troy, Chad and Zeke to talk some sense into Jason…" Taylor continued, still shocked.

"I'm fine really" the other female smiled, quite happily "Actually, I think I haven't been feeling this well in ages"

* * *

"We did it!" Sharpay rushed into the changing rooms and throw her arms around her boyfriend's neck, almost suffocating him "we did it!"

"Ms. Evans, you can't be here!" Coach Bolton exclaimed, scandalized "we still have two quarters to play and…"

"Yeah, yeah, just a second coach!" she grabbed Zeke's wrist and pulled him out of the room "I'll send him back in a second!"

* * *

"What was that about, muffin?"

"We did it, Zeke! Our plan succeeded!" she kissed him fully in the lips, grinning like a maniac "us, my dear, are an unbeatable team!"

He smiled goofily, feeling light-headed, like he always felt when Sharpay kissed him "I guess that you mean that Kels and Jase…?"

"Of course! Oh, cupcake, isn't it marvelous?!"

"I… I guess. I mean, it's just that…"

"Oh, stop worrying about it, Baylor!" she snapped "she's fine. And he's fine too. Everything was for the best!"

"Yeah, of course… so… umm…"

"Better for you to go back to the 'team meeting'. Coach Bolton would kill us if I keep you to myself for another second…"

"Oh, I wouldn't mind…"

She laughed and kissed him once more "See you later, love. Now, you have a game to win!"

* * *

The game ended and this time, the Wildcats did win. Sharpay rushed to the changing rooms, wishing to congratulate Zeke. Gabby, Taylor and Kelsi walked calmly towards the exit, deciding to wait for their boyfriends (and ex boyfriend) outside. Martha joined them shortly after.

"What a game, huh?" the braniac said, with a smile. However, after looking at the sober looks of her friends, her smile faltered "something's wrong?"

"Kelsi broke up with Jason" Taylor informed her.

"Oh!" she felt a sting of guilt for not feeling sad for the composer but those were good news! "I'm sorry Kels"

"I'm fine, really" the composer repeated, for the hundredth time that night. She stared at the night sky and smiled. It was such a beautiful night… the perfect night to get (finally!) closure "I just…"

"Doll face?!"

And just like that, her whole world crumbled all over again and her great hopes for the night died.

* * *

And, the Jelsi is finally over!!! HURRAY!!

But Michel is back! Oh dear, aren't I just plain evil? JA! This is so much fun!

So, let me know what you thought. I feel this is getting a bit rushed but I need to finish this before I lose my drive to continue it!

Oh, just one last thing. Could someone, pretty please, suggest me a musical for the winter's performance? As you saw, I finally run out of ideas. I just can't think of an all lovey-dovey one!

Thanks for reading! See you soon!! :=)


	63. Shadows of our past

Well, it too me a bit more time than expected… but here's the new chappie! It was somewhat difficult to write, but I'm quite happy with it…

Thanks to my wonderful reviewers: krfan, anothersmallperson, Sony89, Ronmione x3, digigirl02, rocklesson86 and KiNoMoTo18.

HSM belongs to Disney.

* * *

Chapter 63.

Shadows of our past.

The world seemed to have stopped and everything appeared to be surreal. She was sure it was a dream (even a nightmare) and she would wake up any minute now. The person calling for her could not be Michel Jones. There was no way in hell he was there. To walk back into her life, precisely the night when she had decided to finally get some closure was an unbelievable coincidence. The sort of stuff that happens in movies but not in real life. This couldn't be real!

A pair of strong arms wrapped themselves around her waist and seconds later she was being spun around. Without realizing it, she started to giggle (trying to hide sobs) and before she could fully understand what was happening, Kelsi found herself face-to-face with the cause of all her troubles.

It wasn't fair to call Michel the reason of her heartbreak but it was true, in a way. Had she not meet him in the after-game party, she would have never argued with Ryan. Or maybe she would have, just not about the possibility of her cheating on him…

"Hi Michel" she finally managed to whisper, making use of every bit of strength left inside of her. The boy, oblivious to her distress, smiled.

"I thought I saw you back there, on the bleachers. Then I thought it was just wishful thinking" a soft smile graced his features and Kelsi couldn't help to blush madly "I've missed you. A lot"

"I… I've…"

"No need to say you missed me too, doll face" a smirk and he leaned closer to her, so she would be the only one who would hear him "I bet I gave you lots of problems, huh? Being fixing lots of mistakes during this past year?"

For all an answer, the brunette blushed. He laughed some more "Well, let me make it up to you" a charming smile. The kind of smile not girl could resist. Ja! And he said he didn't know how to flirt! "Let's go for a coffee or something. My treat"

"I… I really don't know… I mean, the after game party is…"

"Oh, don't worry, Kels!" Gabriella interrupted chirpily "We'll tell the guys you'll be meeting us later" she winked at her and the rest of the females laughed. The composer sighed, resigned.

"Okay… if you say so…"

And here we go again!

* * *

"Where's Kelsi?" Troy asked worriedly; Jason had just told them about the breakup and the whole gang was worried for the petite composer. Gabriella, Taylor and Martha shared a secretive smile, which just made the guys more nervous.

"Oh, you ought not to worry about her. She is in good hands" Gabriella informed them, with a wink.

"Very good hands" Taylor confirmed and started to giggle maniacally.

"I don't like that laugh" Sharpay stated, letting go of Zeke's arm and folding her arms, trying to look as threatening as possible "What's going on in here, young missies?"

"She left" Martha explained, with a sly smile "with a really handsome boy…"

"You let her go with a perfect unknown person?!" Chad shouted, scandalized "after she broke up with her boyfriend?" and he shot Jason a glare that clearly said 'if something happens to her…' The other jock gulped.

"They seemed to know each other" Gabriella argued, shrugging "she'll be fine. Seemed happy to see him"

"His name?" Zeke asked, getting a bit apprehensive. He had a hunch he wasn't going to like the answer…

"Ah… umm…" the girls frowned, trying to remember the name of the boy "We don't…"

"Michel!" Martha exclaimed, suddenly remembering with a huge grin.

"Michel?!" Sharpay shouted at top of her lungs "Michel Jones?!" the other females shrugged, eying her uneasily "Tall, sandy blond hair, dark eyes, endearing smile?"

"Yeah. Sounds like him"

"Holy crap!" the blond female cursed and Zeke hold her, preventing her from fainting "Damn! How could that happen?!"

"Chill, princess; I'm sure…"

"Don't tell me to chill, Zeke! Honestly, what are the chances…?!"

"The chances of what?" Ryan had just walked out of the stadium and Sharpay turned to face him, looking scared as hell. The rest of the Wildcats stared at them, feeling the tension in the air but understanding nothing. Except for Gabriella, who had started to figure out what the hell was going on.

"I… umm… we… Kelsi left" Sharpay explained, taking a deep breath "apparently, she run into Michel and… umm… they… left"

"Michel? Michel who?" his sister glared and Ryan understood. He shrugged "Well, I think she's a big girl. She can take care of herself, can't she?"

"RYAN!" the older twin seemed seriously distressed but nobody could understand why. Zeke placed a hand over her shoulder.

"Take a deep breath, darling. You need to relax"

"But…!"

"It's okay. Ryan's right. Kelsi will be fine. We all will be"

Ryan nodded and Sharpay relaxed a bit. The rest of the gang eyed them warily "Who's this Michel-guy? Should we worry about Small Person?" Chad asked, concerned and Zeke shook his head lightly, trying to get everybody to calm down.

"There's nothing to worry about. Everything should be fine…"

Or so he hopped.

* * *

Two hours later, Troy, Chad, Zeke and Jason were talking among them, joking about some silly stuff or another. First hour had been tense; Troy and Chad were mad at Jason for 'hurting' Kelsi. Oh, if only they knew…

Of course, Zeke couldn't tell them the truth. Why all the secrecy? Well, he didn't know but he didn't want to anger Sharpay. Things were going too smooth between them for him to ruin them… So, he would stick to the plan and hope for the best.

Just then, a boy walked into the party. He was surprisingly tall, with long sandy blond hair and brown eyes. The backer-boy sighed. Michel. Damn, this could get nasty…

Instinctively, he looked around for Sharpay. She was standing in the corner, with her brother, Pricilla and Martha, talking animatedly. The blond girl caught his eye and smiled sweetly, blowing him a kiss. He smiled too, but then pointed with his head at the newcomer. Sharpay looked that way and tensed immediately. Carefully, she eyed her twin and bit her lip nervously. Zeke sighed. What to do…?

Why were they so nervous, you're asking? Oh, well, let's say Michel had not walked into the party alone. He was with Kelsi, but that wasn't the problem either. The problem was, he was carrying the brunette bridal-style while she blushed madly. Chad saw her and called for her. The composer smiled lightly and guided Michel towards them "Hi guys" she greeted, shyly. After catching Zeke's eye, she smiled apologetically.

"Care to introduce us to your friend?" Chad asked, glaring daggers at the other boy. Zeke couldn't help to chuckle. Boy, wasn't he jealous? But if Chad was reacting that way and he had only brotherly feelings towards Kelsi… how would Ryan react?

"Oh, sure. Everyone, this is Michel. Michel, these are Troy, Chad, Jason and Zeke" she pointed at them while introducing them. The other male smiled cheerfully.

"Pleased to meet you, boys. I've been hearing a lot about you"

"Wait a sec…" Jason interrupted him and took a closer look "You were Red Hawks' Capitan!"

"Oh… yeah. That's how I meet doll face here, actually" Michel stated, still smiling.

After that, the guys seemed to relax although Zeke couldn't help to feel wary. And the fact that the other jock hadn't put Kelsi down wasn't helping.

Oh, dear Lord, how would Ryan react?

* * *

Before Zeke took notice, the blond boy had already seen the couple entering. He immediately felt jealousy stirring inside of him; after all, last time he had run into Kelsi and Michel, he had felt his world shattering. It still felt that way; because that night, things had seemed to be going the right way and now…

He sighed and excused himself, before taking his leave. He couldn't stand there and watch his ex-girlfriend being carried around by the reason of their breakup. Damn, he needed to find Gabriella.

He hoped she could give him some peace of mind…

* * *

"Was he the reason you guys broke up?"

Damn, wasn't she intuitive? He had just found her and asked her for a dance and she had already deciphered him? That had to be a new record! "I don't know what you're talking about, Gabby"

She sighed and shook her head "Fine; I'll keep my nose out of your business" Ryan laughed and she smiled slightly "how are you feeling?"

"Fine. Well, no. Feels a bit like a slap on the face, you know?"

She nodded "But it's your own fault, you know? You're being far too slow…"

"It's not that I want to" he whispered "I just… don't want to rush her. And, well, before tonight…"

"Did you talk her into breaking up with Jason?"

"You're confounding me with my twin" he argued, calmly although he seemed a bit hurt by the accusation "I would never do that. As the matter of the fact, I don't think Sharpay would either"

Gabriella blushed and nodded once more "I know. I'm sorry for even thinking it"

"Never mind it" he shrugged "Did you realize I have finally admitted to you that Kelsi was the girl I kept blabbing about during summer?"

A soft smile traced her lips and she pressed herself closer to him, so he would be the only one to listen "You were pretty obvious the whole time, you know? What I don't understand is why the need of all this secrecy…"

"I…"

Someone cleared his throat next to them and Ryan realized how close they were dancing. Blushing lightly, he pulled away and prepared himself to face Troy's wrath "May I cut in?" the brunette boy hissed, a bit venomously.

The braniac female laughed and took her boyfriend's hands "Why, of course Troy!" she pecked his cheek lightly "Ryan here was just leaving, anyway. Gotta claim his own girl, huh?"

"Yeah. That's exactly what I ought to be doing…"

* * *

"Michel, please. Put me down"

"But doll face! I don't want you to hurt your pretty doll-ish face!"

"Michel Jones, I'm not kidding! Put me down in this precise instant or…"

"Or what?" he asked, with a cheeky grin "what are you gonna do, Kels?" The composer pouted and he laughed good-heartedly "Oh, not that, please! Have mercy! Not the pout!"

She giggled and shook her head "Please, put me down. I know I'm a bit clumsy but I promise you I won't fall again"

"Promise?" this time, he was the one to pout and the pianist giggled harder "Of course. Now, put me down, pretty please"

He obeyed, with a goofy grin plastered all over his face. Kelsi smiled gently. She had missed this. Michel was so much fun! It was great being around him and he always made her laugh… still, if she had to choose between the jock and Ryan…

"There you are! I've been looking for you everywhere, angel!"

She froze. Ryan? Had he honestly appeared out of nowhere and called her angel? In front of Michel? His tone was light and he didn't seem mad; did that mean…?

"Oh, Ryan! Hi!" she blushed madly. Then, she looked at Michel, who was studying Ryan carefully and said boy was doing pretty much the same. She sighed, feeling awkward. This couldn't be good…

_Why not?_ Her conscience was right. Why not? After all, she had decided that night she would be fulfilling some circles. And now she understood that by introducing both boys to each other, she would be doing exactly that. That was what she had ought to do almost a year ago; if Ryan had known Michel, he would have known she wasn't cheating on him. The misunderstanding would have never happened and… oh God, why did it seem so simple now?

"Ryan, let me introduce you to my friend, Michel. Michel, this is Ryan" she felt somewhat stupid. Why had she been so scared of doing that? God, it couldn't be that easy, could it? _Stupid, stupid, STUPID!_

"Oh, so you are Ryan" Michel said, with a sly grin "Kelsi talks a lot about you. I hope you're half as good to her as she says…"

"Nice to meet you" Ryan said, shaking the other boy's hand "To be honest with you, I was a bit of a jerk to her. I'm trying to make it up, though"

Both boys were startled by a sound neither of them were expecting to hear after such presentation. Kelsi was laughing her head off; looking more beautiful than ever. The jock shook his head, with a pleased smile and the choreographer smiled too. This was a sigh to behold…

And it was also a memory to treasure. 'Cause tonight was the night when everything was finally forgiven. From now on, things could hardly go wrong.

Unless destiny had other plans. However, let's sincerely hope this won't be the case, huh?

* * *

Oh, so sickly sweet, don't you think? But I like it. As the matter of the fact, I like it very much. And we're getting closer to the third movie!!! Aren't you happy?!

So, as always, suggestions and reviews are very appreciated. Thanks for reading!


	64. Kiss the girl

I'M BACK! Hello dearest, aren't you glad to see me? Took me long enough, huh? Let me tell you that I do intend to finish this as quickly as possible (mostly because I'm getting so sidetracked!) but inspiration comes and go… however, I swear I won't leave it unfinished!

Anyway, as always, thanks to my wonderful reviewers: anothersmallperson, krfan, Sony89, digigirl02, Ronmione x3, KiNoMoTo18 and Jenpen1027 and to each one of you for your patience!

HSM belongs to Disney. Song belongs to Disney too!

* * *

Chapter 64

Kiss the girl.

Had Sharpay not seen it with her own two eyes, she wouldn't have believed it. Things had gone far too smoothly between her twin, his almost-girlfriend and Mr. It's-my-fault-they-broke-up-in-the-first-place. If things had always been that easy, why the hell did it take so long for everything to be okay once again?! Damn, it was almost like they were in a soap-opera and the writer was getting a bit too un-creative!

She sat alone the whole night, just carefully examining everybody at the party. Dear Lord, how could she have missed that all? Three years standing outside; always a viewer, never a participant. Most people would have gone insane. Sharpay herself believed she had lost a bit of her sanity but then again…

Zeke finally noticed her all alone and started walking towards her. Just then, he was pulled away by Chad and Taylor and got dragged into a rather dramatic discussion. The blond girl sighed. Sometimes, she thought things were too good to be truth. Something told her that so much happiness wasn't meant to last.

Oh well, better to make the best of it while it lasted, right?

* * *

The circle was closed but that was just half of the story. The easiest part, someone might say. The hardest work was still left to be done.

Next Monday, when Kelsi walked into the school, she ran into Troy and Gabriella. Wrapped in each others' arms, nothing else seemed to matter. They were lost in their own little world that were the other's eyes and everything was alright in there…

Kelsi couldn't help to feel jealous.

She had had that. Good old days, as the saying goes. Why had she lost it? She didn't have a clue and now that the circle was closed (and with so much easiness, I might add), she felt a little…

Well, a little stupid, to be honest.

She greeted them and both responded "hi Kels!" their eyes never leaving the other's. Good old days, when she found herself with Ryan's arms firmly wrapped around her waist, making her knees go weak and to think of his lips over hers… Damn, wasn't she stupid for letting him go?

Impossible to go back in time, though. Given the present circumstances, she had to make it work the best she could. No sense in keep on mourning, it was time to get down to business!

"Morning, sis" Kelsi almost had a heart attack when Sharpay popped out of nowhere, a huge grin plastered across her face.

"Morning, Shar" she whispered softly "how are you doing?"

"Fine, fine, whatever. Listen Kels, I need to ask you a favor"

Wow, that almost sounded nice. Since when did Sharpay Evans asked for something, instead of demanding it? Kelsi found herself so intrigued by the request, that she couldn't say no "Sure. What's up?"

"I need you to rewrite a song for me. Speed the tempo a little and make it… well, I don't know… more…"

"Sharpay-ish?"

The blond giggled (how odd!) and nodded happily "You could say so. So, would you?"

"Sure. But I'm afraid it won't be ready soon, 'cozz…"

"Oh, no need to worry your pretty little head about that! Before Christmas break would be fine" she gave Kels a copy with the song and then, as fast as she had appeared, she left.

_How strange _Kelsi thought. _But, what's the worst that could happen?_

* * *

"I want you to help me with a song"

"Beg your pardon?"

"You heard me, Gabs. I need your help"

"Ryan, dear, in all honesty… you should ask Kelsi for help. Besides, what better excuse to spend more time with her than needing help with a song, huh?"

"I can't ask her"

"And why's that? I think…"

"It's for her. Sorta… Christmas present, I guess"

"We're in October, have you notice?"

"Gabriella!"

"Fine, fine. I'm helping. Just don't expect me to have a clue about music"

"No need, actually" he smirked lightly "I just need your wonderful voice"

"Don't let Sharpay hear you saying that. She'll kill us both for sure"

* * *

"You're actually going to record it?! And in a professional studio, none less! Have you lost your mind, Ryan Evans?"

"Gabs, seriously…"

"I hate singing for an audience. I get really nervous and…"

"But there's nobody here! Just me!" Gabriella glared and pointed with her head at the people standing behind the glass, making sure everything was ready for the recording.

"Well, okay, maybe there's a little audience. However, I need your help! And friends always help friends in times of need, right?"

"Oh, I knew someday someone would turn that against me!" she pouted cutely, before laughing "I'm doing for Kelsi, let me inform you. She has helped me and Troy to get back together a few times…"

"So have I!"

"Oh, shut up and sing, Mr. Evans!"

"Are you ready in there?" asked one of the sound technicians.

"Sure. Hit it!" the braniac said, with a soft smile tracing her lips "Here we go…"

* * *

"_Take my hand, take a breath/ Pull me close and take one step" _The music started playing and Gabby's first thought was that it was incredibly soft and somewhat romantic. Perhaps a bit mushy, even, but it seemed perfect for Ryan. And Kelsi. They looked so cute together! She must get them together! She owed them that much… and even if she didn't, she would because so much cuteness can't be ignored! "_Keep_ _your eyes locked on mine/and let the music be your guide_"

"_Won't you promise me_" he sang softly, making her smile suddenly. She wasn't sure why, but smiling seemed so fitting… "_Now won't you promise me, that you'll never forget"_ so cute! Dear Lord, she was going so fangirl-ish! Still, it was nice, she thought; without a doubt, it would be pretty romantic if a boy was to write a song for her… "_We'll keep dancing (to keep dancing) wherever we go next_"

Not that Troy would ever. Yet, you have to settle for what you get, right? And, if she was to be honest with herself…

True love writes its own song in the hearts of its holders.

* * *

"_It's like catching lightning the chances of finding someone like you/ It's one in a million, the chances of feeling the way we do/And with every step together, we just keep on getting better/ so can…"_

"Beautiful song, Gabby"

"Oh, Kels! Morning! How are you doing?!" the braniac exclaimed, a bit too enthusiastically to make it believable. Luckily for her, Kelsi didn't realize, too lost in her own thoughts "is something wrong?"

"Not really" the brunette replied "are you going to the Evans Halloween Party?"

"Yeah. Yes, of course. Why…?"

"Well, Zeke invited me, but nor Ryan or Sharpay did so maybe…"

"Oh, don't be silly, dear! I'm sure they'll be delighted that you come!"

"I'm not sure…"

"Hey, no way I'm letting you stay home!" Gabriella uttered, in all seriousness "Me and Troy will pick you at eight, okay? And I won't accept any excuses; did you hear me, young miss?"

"Loud a clear, ma'am!" Kelsi exclaimed, giggling a bit "Thanks Gabs"

"Hey, what are friends for?" she huffed, remembering the week before. Hmph. Maybe it would be better that she didn't say that anymore…

* * *

The party was quite loud but Kelsi didn't truly mind. The boys were making silly jokes, which was making everyone laugh. It was a costume party, so, in order to prevent herself from looking around for Ryan-like a lovesick puppy-she kept 'analyzing' her friend's outfits.

Troy was wearing a Woody (you know, from Toy Story) costume while Gabby was dressed as Bo Peep (you know, Woody's girlfriend) and both looked quite lovable (although admittedly a bit… childish) Meanwhile, Taylor and Chad were dressed as characters from Pirates of the Caribbean (Jack Sparrow and Elizabeth Swann) and Jason and Martha had dressed in a Harry Potter sorta way (you know, the tunics and the scarves and that stuff)

Kelsi herself was dressed in a Belle-costume. That wasn't hers, actually, but her mother's (who liked to attend costume parties quite a lot) She was standing next to Zeke, who was wearing the attire of some Disney's prince but the brunette couldn't remember which one (honestly, there were far too many for her to remember and they all look so much alike… besides, they really don't get to appear quite a lot, do they?)

She hadn't got to see Sharpay yet, though. And Kelsi was sure her costume would be quite flashy. But, despite her being hosting the party, nobody seemed to know where was she. Or Ryan, for that matter.

"Shall we dance?" Zeke asked her suddenly, startling her. The brunette looked around for Sharpay, making the boy laugh "Relax, Kels. Family-in-law are allowed to dance with each other, are they not?"

"We're not (technically) family-in-law, Zeke"

"Dearest, I shall not recognize a sister-in-law that's not you. And besides, maybe he hasn't asked you back just yet but we all know that'll happen someday soon"

She blushed "Don't speak so loud, please. I don't…"

"Why don't you want everyone else to know?" he asked, confused "Gabby knows already, does she not?"

"Well, yes… However, I'm still not too conformable with the idea of everyone trying to play matchmaker and we both know that's exactly what will happen if they were to find out…"

The backer-jock laughed some more "You got a point. Don't you reckon…?"

"Mind if I cut in?"

"Okay, I'll admit it. I was utterly wrong" Zeke protested, clearly amused "we're not allowed to dance at all, Small Person. Ryan is still unbelievable possessive and jealous!"

"I'm not!"

Zeke was smiling gently and somewhat mischievously "Care to tell me where my princess is, Ryan? So I can leave you two love birds alone"

"She's talking to the waiters. Apparently, we've run out of snacks"

"Good. See you around, guys"

* * *

"You aren't dressed up" Kelsi pointed out, after the song ended.

"No"

"Why not?" she pouted softly. She hadn't wanted to dress up either, but her friends had 'forced' her.

"Didn't feel like it. However, I should say you look gorgeous, Kels"

"Thanks" she blushed "you don't look that bad yourself"

"I'll take that as a compliment" the blond replied, with a grin, spinning her around "I really like this song"

"It's cute" Kelsi whispered against his ear "and quite matching, hum?"

_By the way I really need you/ Everyday of my life/ Don't worry baby if words escape you/ I feel what you're feelin' and that's enough_

"God, we're mushy"

Kelsi giggled happily "Yes, we are" Ryan leaned to press a kiss on the top of her head, making her blush furiously "don't do that!"

"Do what?" he asked, a mischievous grin spreading across his features. Suddenly, he grow solemn "actually, I wanted to ask you something…"

"Umm? What?" she rested her head on his chest, relaxing completely in his arms. Ryan couldn't help to feel like beaming.

"I…"

The song ended and the person holding the microphone coughed, making everyone turn their attention to her. Only that the person holding the device was no longer the singer from the hired band, but a pretty blond, who was wearing a Little Mermaid costume.

"Oh God. Is that…?"

"Goodnight, everybody!" Sharpay exclaimed, rather chipperly "I hope everyone is having a good time!"

Kelsi suddenly had a flash back.

* * *

"_Hey, Shar, wait!"_

"_Oh, Kelsi, dear! Hi! What's the matter?"_

"_Here" she handed her a piece of paper "It's the song you asked me for"_

"_You finished it already? Oh, Kels, you're wonderful!" suddenly, the blond was practically strangling the composer with a killer hug "thanks a lot! It's perfect, now I can use it during the Halloween party…"_

"_Eh… what?"_

"_Oh, don't worry" a mysterious and rather disturbing smile graced her lips "you'll se soon enough"_

* * *

And now she understood. Oh, everything was so clear now! Well, almost. There was still the question why had she…

"So, anyway, although our band here is certainly wonderful, I really want to sing something for you" she said, with a huge grin "it's a song that I hope will help somebody to grasp the indirect and do what he ought to do already! Geez, you can't expect me to do everything!" she complained jokingly, before clearing her throat once again "anyway. Here we go! And 1,2,3…"

_There you see her/ Sitting there across the way/ She don't got a lot to say/ But there's something about her And you don't know why/ But you're dying to try/ You wanna kiss the girl._

"I suspect she's addressing to you, bro" Zeke whispered, popping out of nowhere "and I have to agree with her"

_Yes, you want her/ Look at her, you know you do/It's possible she wants you too/There's one way to ask her/It don't take a word, not a single word/ Go on and kiss the girl (kiss the girl)_

Kelsi was blushing furiously and Ryan was torn between glaring at his brother-in-law or at his sister. He should have known she would do something like that! Honestly, ruining the moment…

_Shalalalala/My oh my/Looks like the boy's too shy/Ain't gonna kiss the girl/ Shalalalala/Ain't that sad/it's such a shame/Too bad, you're gonna miss the girl/go on and kiss the girl (kiss the girl)_

Or maybe not. Maybe he ought to 'grasp the indirect' as she suggested. True, he wanted to kiss Kelsi. As the matter of the fact, he had been about to ask her if she would let him to. However, now… it just seemed like the moment was lost.

_Now's your moment/Floating in a blue lagoon/ Boy, you better do it soon/No time will be better/She don't say a word/And she wont say a word/Until you kiss the girl (kiss the girl)_

Well, that much was true. There won't be a better time, because there's actually not better time for love. After all, it's supposed to be everywhere, at any hour, right? So maybe… the moment wasn't completely ruined, after all…

_Shalalalala/My oh my/ Looks like the boy's too shy/Ain't gonna kiss the girl/ Shalalalala/Ain't that sad/it's such a shame/Too bad, you're gonna miss the girl_

To kiss her or not to kiss her. That was the question. Okay, maybe he was overreacting. Perhaps, the best he could do was to…

_

* * *

Shalalalala/Don't be scared/You better be prepared/Go on and kiss the girl/Shalalalala/ Don't stop now/Don't try to hide it how/You wanna kiss the girl/Go on and kiss the girl/(kiss the girl)/(oh, ohnoo..)/(kiss the girl, kiss the girl)/Lalalala, Lalalala/Go on and kiss the girl/Lalalala, Lalalala/Go on and kiss the girl_

Gabby felt a bit like Sebastian and the other creatures at the lagoon in the scene where Eric is about to kiss Ariel. Oh God, the tension! It was killing her! She had been on her way to the restroom when Sharpay took the microphone and she did catch the indirect! So, she decided to look for Ryan and Kelsi. Of course, she spotted them soon enough, standing next to each other and avoiding to look at the other's eyes.

Now, however, Ryan was hovering over the brunette and she was staring at him, shaking a bit. It was so perfectly romantic! She had to admit Sharpay had some great ideas once in a while… well, no. She had great ideas all the time. It was just that, from time to time, they backfired at her.

_Lalalala, Lalalala/(Go on and kiss the girl)/Go on and kiss that girl!/Lalalala, Lalalala/(Go on and kiss the girl)/Go on and kiss the girl/Kiss the girl/(Kiss the girl)/Go on and kiss the girl_

_Just kiss her already! _She wanted to yell at Ryan but decided it would be more harmful than helpful.

Oh, but the tension was killing her!!

* * *

Oh dear, I can't help to feel it's a bit lame. Maybe you ought to be thinking 'it took you so long and this is the best you came up with?' Well, I'm truly sorry darlings… I just not very inspired…

Anyway, let me know what you thought! See you around!


	65. My only wish this year

Update! Finally! I must warn you; it might not be what you expected. It's not what I expected. But, oh well…

And I'm back into skipping months randomly. Sorry about that…

But thanks to my wonderful reviewers: digigirl02, Ronmione x3, krfan, anothersmallperson and erfan18.

HSM belongs to Disney.

* * *

Chapter 65

My only wish this year.

Have you ever wished upon a star? Kelsi hadn't, always thinking it was far too clichéd and somewhat childish to do so. However, so many things had changed in the last year and she was willing to give it a shot, if only for the sake of the experience, not actually hoping to get her wish granted.

She folded her arms over the window's rail and waited. Twilight was such a wonderful and peaceful moment and she decided she quite enjoyed seeing how sun hid for the night. Perhaps she would do that more often. It might inspire her; it seemed like the perfect atmosphere for it. It also had a very romantic vibe…

She closed her eyes, letting the night air fill the rest of her senses. It was going to be a chilling night and she couldn't care less. Her insides were warm enough to keep her from getting sick over such a silly thing as cold weather.

The first star made her appearance in the night sky. She smiled kindly and made her wish. The star sparkled merrily, as if it found her desire quite entertaining. Once more, she smiled.

Standing up, she made her way back to her bed. Time to get to bed, regardless of her inability to sleep. Too many things were going on inside her head and most nights she spent them sleepless. It didn't show, though.

If anything, she looked more radiant every morning.

Love tends to that to people.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the Evans Manor, someone else was also watching the night sky. Ryan stretched out, feeling strangely relaxed and energetic. Such a beautiful night, he reflected; it was such a pity he got to spend it at home, pretending to be asleep. He didn't want to worry his parents, but oh, how much he wished…

Winter's vacations had started a week ago. It didn't matter, though, because he could no longer tell day and night, school-days and weekends apart. His entire world consisted of a certain brunette composer.

Still, they weren't a couple. Not officially, anyway. After too much serious thinking, they had decided social conventions didn't suit them well. They would much rather be happy and in love than to go around screaming out they had a relationship. True, last time keeping things in secret had almost destroy them but this time, they would make no mistakes. They would stay as close friends (with some kissing and hand holding when nobody was looking, of course) and see where life would take them. Eventually, when the moment seemed right, they would let everyone else know.

For now, they were happy.

And that was all that mattered.

* * *

Sharpay didn't mind being in love. In fact, she was starting to enjoy it. In the beginning it had been hard and she had struggled a lot to admit it to herself. Letting Zeke know had been a tad more difficult, but she had managed. Now, as far as the rest of the world was concerned…

She was the Ice Queen. East High's Drama Queen. Everyone feared and respected her. Would they still, if they knew she was becoming a bit of a softie? If they knew she had started to like mushy films and that she liked to call Zeke 'cupcake' when they were alone and that he called her 'muffin'? She snorted. She was finding hard to take herself seriously, actually.

Maybe it was time to take a step back and run, now that she could. Soon, it would be too late. Ryan might not mind following Kelsi around, looking like a lovesick puppy but she would be damned if she did the same!

Still, she was in love.

Was love stronger than pride?

* * *

Humming cheerily to himself, Zeke took a just-made tray of chocolate cookies. He had been experimenting for a while, trying to make them low-fat and still delicious. After all, Sharpay had complained about how fat she was getting. He thought she looked downright gorgeous; her hips were getting a bit fuller and she looked just a little more sexy, but when he pointed that out she had slapped him. So, he guessed, it would be safer to make low-fat cookies.

Besides, he needed to improve his cooking skills. Just recently, he had decided to apply for the Culinary Institute of America. Maybe he wouldn't make the cut, yet he really wanted to try. And he was planning on giving it his best shot. He might also try at Texas Culinary School, but the first choice seemed like the best. Mostly because it was in New York and Sharpay was going to Julliard next year…

Or at least, she wanted to. She still needed to get accepted; nevertheless, Zeke was confident she would. How could she not, being so talented?

Ah, Sharpay. He found himself giggling, unable to help himself. It was silly, really, how much power she had over him. Not that he cared, mind you. He trusted her not to hurt him ever again. Both had made mistakes earlier in their relationship but things were going just dandy now. He didn't mind her getting a bit bossy and somewhat bitchy now-and-then.

Because, in the end, they were in love.

And love can overcome every obstacle, right?

* * *

Ryan paced around the living room, nervously. Sharpay sat on the sofa, in same state. Both tapped their feet restlessly against the floor. Ryan was wearing a black tuxedo, with a pale green shirt and no tie. Sharpay wore a flawless imperial-cut white dress, with golden high heels. Their blond hair was neatly combed and both looked quite regal.

Christmas Carols were playing in the background, providing music for the Christmas party guests. Their parents were outside, with said guests, waiting for midnight to have dinner served. Just then, the door bell rang.

Both hurried towards the door, completely forgetting they had maids to perform such duty. Sharpay opened the door while her brother stood behind her, forcing himself to smile and look collected. His sister was doing a similar effort, but was failing miserably.

At the house threshold stood a young male and a female. The boy was wearing a black tuxedo, with a brilliant yellow shirt. The girl wore a plain silver dress, with flat blue shoes. Both smiled at their hosts.

"We're sorry to be late" both said, at the same time in almost the same tone "We ran into a traffic jam in our way here" Zeke continued, while Kelsi stared at her feet bashfully.

"Never mind it" Sharpay dismissed their worries with a wave of her hand, pulling her boyfriend into the house "Now, let's go and meet my parents, okay?"

He nodded eagerly and offered her his arm, which she took smiling radiantly. He let her lead the way into the garden, where the party was being held.

"Come on Kels" Ryan said, taking her hand and pulling her close "We should follow them"

"O-okay" she whispered, still staring at the floor "You aren't wearing a hat" she pointed out, when she finally took a good look of him.

"No. Mom insisted" the boy said, timidly scratching the back of neck "How do I look?"

"Handsome" she replied honestly and proceeded to blush madly "I mean… eh… umm…"

"You look great too" he interrupted her and when she tried to protest, he silenced her with a kiss "I missed you"

"It's only been a week. And we've talked on the phone"

"Haven't you missed me?"

"I didn't mean that" again, she blushed furiously "You know I did" she added and after a couple of seconds of hesitation, kissed him full on the lips. He grinned.

"Aren't you coming?" Sharpay chided, her head peeking through the room's door and startling the teenagers "You can kiss as much as you want later" she added with a wink, before disappearing once again.

Ryan laughed nervously "Let's go, before Shar comes after us"

Kelsi nodded and let herself to be lead into the garden.

* * *

"Mistletoe" the brunette pointed at the plant hanging over them and Ryan laughed light-heartily. He leaned and brushed his lips against hers, making her giggle merrily. Oh, and that giggle was like the most wonderful melody in the world…

"Do you remember our first kiss?" he asked breathlessly, while they walked down the hall, heading towards the bedroom she would be occupying that night. It was past 4 o'clock in the morning, all the guests had left and Kelsi's parents had gone the day before to spend Christmas with her grandparents. Therefore, she was staying at the Evans Manor.

"Who could forget that?" she asked and then giggled. Over the course of night, and due the rather large amounts of wine she had been indulging herself with, Kelsi felt a bit bolder. Ryan noticed and briefly wondered if that was a good thing. Finally, he decided not to worry.

They kept walking in silence, until they reached the bedroom. She opened the door and both stood in the threshold, hesitating although they weren't sure about what. In the end, the composer settled for another kiss "Good night, Ry"

"Good night, my angel" he whispered, kissing her forehead "Eh, Kelsi?" he added, just as she was about to close the door after her. She stopped and stared into his eyes "Yes?"

"I love you" he said and kissed her once more. The brunette threw her arms around his neck and pulled him as close as possible. Still, they seemed so far apart… "I love you too. I'm very glad we've come to this… arrangement, or whatever it is"

Ryan chuckled "Do you want to be my girlfriend, Kels?"

She shook her head lightly "I think we're better this way. Let's not name our relationship just yet, okay?"

"Okay" he caressed her cheek softly and kissed the tip of her nose "Just let me say it again. I absolutely adore you. I'm in love with you and I don't know how I managed to get through the past year without you"

She smiled and hugged him once more "Neither do I, Ry. And I love you too"

* * *

It was close to supper time when she woke up. Her whole body felt numb and for the first time in the last few weeks, she had managed to get some proper sleep. The brunette female giggled, unable to help herself.

What a wonderful feeling.

Then, she noticed she wasn't alone in the room. Someone was sitting on the bed, next to her, smiling adoringly at her "Morning, love" Ryan whispered and she blushed almost instantly.

"Ryan! What are you doing here?!" she ran her fingers through her brown curls, trying to smooth them down and hardly succeeding. She blushed some more.

"Bringing you your Christmas gift" he said, offering her a CD. She took it and eyed it with careful consideration "Why don't you get ready and meet me in the dancing room to hear it?"

"O-okay. Give twenty minutes?"

"Perfect" he kissed her forehead and stood up "See you in a bit"

He left and the pianist hurried towards the bathroom. Ah, such a wonderful Christmas morning…

* * *

The wonderful soft beat filled her senses right away, as soon the music started to play. Ryan pulled her closer and started to dance with her. A waltz, actually. She smiled gently at him and let herself to be pressed as close as possible to her… umm… friend. A soft blush started to cover her cheeks, but she managed to suppress it.

_Take my hand, take a breath/Pull me close and take one step/Keep your eyes locked on mine,/And let the music be your guide._

She stared at him, surprised. She hadn't been expecting the song to have lyrics (although she knew Ryan could compose, when he really felt like it) let alone to hear Gabby singing them!

_Won't you promise me (now won't you promise me, that you'll never forget)/ We'll keep dancing (to keep dancing) wherever we go next_

He was positively beaming and she felt like that too. It was a rather nice song. It had the right feeling and she quite liked the beat and the lyrics and…

_I__t's like catching lightning the chances of finding someone like you/ It's one in a million, the chances of feeling the way we do/And with every step together, we just keep on getting better/ So can I have this dance? (can I have this dance)/Can I have this dance?_

So true; so true indeed! The chances of finding real love, especially at such short age, where really, really slim! And Kelsi knew people always said that High School's sweethearts always feel that is it; that they will never find someone better or that will love them more, but she was sure (so sure!) that in this particular case, it was the truth. They had gone through so many things… and the teenager drama had been there, of course, but deep down… Oh, deep down they had always known they were meant to be!

_Take my hand, I'll take the lead/And every turn will be safe with me/Don't be afraid, afraid to fall/You know I'll catch you threw it all/And you can't keep us apart (even a thousand miles, can't keep us apart)/ 'Cause my heart is (cause my heart is) wherever you are_

She realized she was listening to his actual singing, not the CD's. He was pressing his lips against her ear, sending shivers down her spine and making her feel so especial. Because she was, to him at least, and it felt like nothing in the world and no one, absolutely no one would ever be able to tear them apart again…

_Oh no mountains too high enough, oceans too wide/'Cause together or not, our dance won't stop/Let it rain, let it pour/What we have is worth fighting for/You know I believe, that we were meant to be_

"Oh Ryan!" she cooed, stopping the dance and kissing him full on the lips, grinning like a madwoman. The blond was smiling too, and he completely forgot about the dance, about their surroundings and about everything. Suddenly, the whole world consisted of the two of them and there wasn't place left for worries, questions or nothing alike. Love filled every tiny bit of their universe and there was nothing else they would ever need…

He realized he was being incredibly corny. But, if the end, did it truly matter?

* * *

It was New Years Eve and Ryan was leaning against the balcony's rail. His sister watched him with interest, holding both of their drinks in her delicate hands. He was smiling like a fool and she was doing the same; his happiness was utterly contagious!

"It's almost midnight" she informed him "Should we join our guests?"

"They aren't our guests, Shar" he explained calmly, shrugging "You could do that, though"

She shook his head "I heard your song. Downright clichéd, I must say"

"Must you always be so critical?" the smile on his face gave him away; he wasn't truly angry and he didn't truly care "I figured we needed new song. Since the rest of them had been handed to Troy and Gabriella…"

"Ah. That" she looked around, feeling somewhat guilty "Well, I'm sure this time you'll be able to keep it"

"I certainly hope so" he smiled dreamingly "You wanna know all I wish for in this year?"

She rested her head on his shoulder "I can guess" she looked at him "I suppose it's what all other couples in love wish for"

"You would know about it, huh?"

A sad smile traced her lips "I would wish our love is strong enough to survive adversities. 'Cause based on my past experience, my pride is bond to get in the way. And sooner or later, I'll hurt him. And myself. I'll hurt us"

"Shar…"

"It's the truth, Ryan. And the sooner I accept it, the better" tears threaten to fall from her eyes, but she managed to keep them at bay "But I hope you won't have the same problem"

"Sis…"

"You two will be just dandy" she stated, smiling once again "Otherwise… This time I swear I'll kill her!"

Ryan laughed "I hardly think that would be necessary, sis" he kissed her forehead and hugged her "I love you, Shar. No matter what"

"I know" she hugged him back "And I wish you luck, baby bro. Also, I'm serious about the killing part"

They laughed. Little did they know that things would get upside down once more… And that Shar would have no reason to 'kill' his sister-in-law because it would be all her fault.

* * *

There! Done! I really really, dislike this chapter. It was so hard to write! I re-write it, at least, thrice. And each one was better than the previous, so imagine how the others were!

It's short, it's mushy and probably has lots of inconsistencies with the rest of the plot… but… oh well, I just needed to update, before it drove me crazy! It was going to have more drama (it was going to be called 'walk away', so, you can imagine) but figured I was done with the drama for a little while. Especially because… (insert drum roll) we've made it to the third movie!

So, feel free to tell me if you hated it. If you liked it, then, well, thank you very much. Also… did you notice how I managed to evade, once again, the issue if they kissed at the party or not? Although it's kinda implied, I guess…

Anyway, see you soon (hopefully)!

Sharpay watched the other couples in the mall walking hand with hand, smiling at each other. She didn't feel envious, though. For the first time in her life, she didn't feel envious. She squeezed Zeke's hand and he squeezed back, smiling encouragely. She looked at her brother, who didn't even notice, way to busy in running his fingers through his 'girlfriend's' hair. She smiled.


	66. Worries

So… here's the new chapter. Sorry for the late update. And… well, let's begin and I let you know all my troubles at the end of the chappie.

Thanks to my beloved reviewers: krfan, erfan18, anothersmallperson, digigirl02 and KiNoMoTo18.

HSM belongs to Disney.

* * *

Chapter 66

Worries

"I really hate this disguise"

Kelsi giggled, unable to help herself as Ryan tried (and failed) to hug her in his Wildcat costume. She thought he looked adorable but he begged to differ "It's not funny, you know?"

Her laugher subdued and she stared into his eyes, smiling adoringly. He stared back, both lost in their own little shared world "Good luck out there, Wildcat"

"You should be telling the guys that; they're the ones playing, you know?"

Again, the female giggled "They've got their own girls for that. And the fans, of course" she replied quietly and looked somewhat contemplative. Ryan frowned "Are you okay?"

"Um? Oh, yes, of course"

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah. Sure"

He didn't believe her, but they didn't have time for this. Someone was approaching. "Sorry to interrupt" said the newcomer, who also happened to be the cheerleaders squad's Capitan, Pricilla "The game is about to begin"

"Right" Ryan replied reluctantly. Then, he turned to Kelsi and kissed her on the lips, very softly "I'll see you later, okay?"

The brunette just nodded her head, barely paying attention to him, her attention somewhere else "See you around, Kels!" the other female exclaimed, taking Ryan by the arm and leading the way. He waved vaguely at her and she waved back. Once they were gone, the brunette sighed.

She had a lot of things to think about.

* * *

She had sent her Application Form to Julliard a week ago. Her father had pestered her until she finally gave up and wrote the letter and sent a couple of her compositions. Her mother hadn't been thrilled, but she said she would support her, no matter what.

And that was what was troubling her. She might not get into Julliard. But if she didn't, nothing would be lost. At least she had tried, right? And there was always left the option of going to Chicago or Los Angeles or…

Yet the real problem was if she did make the cut. Sure, she wanted to go to Julliard with all her heart. Ever since she was a little girl and learned to play piano she had wanted to go to Julliard. Then again…

She was a little worried about her relationship with Ryan. She didn't know how was she supposed to endure her time in New York when the man she loved was so far away… she didn't think she could make it. Last year had been difficult enough and they hadn't been apart they just hadn't been together! What would happen if…?

She glanced at Ryan, who was busy 'cheering' for the team. Unable to help herself, she smiled. Insecurities always found their way into her mind to torment her. Good thing that Ryan was always around to shush them.

* * *

The game ended, with a very risky tactic, I must add. That 'Rocket Man' was a bit of a nuisance, in Kelsi's opinion and the brunette hardly ever had foul opinions of anyone… Still, she quickly forgot about the game and made her way down the bleachers. The rest of the girls had already rushed towards Martha; they couldn't reach their boyfriends due the amount of fans hanging around them but they knew they would be meeting them at the after party.

Ryan watched her progress with pure adoration. She looked lovely in that outfit and he couldn't help to wonder what had he done to deserve such a perfect girl. She was like a heavenly apparition, to be completely honest.

"Good game, Wildcat" she complimented him and he carried her, to help her down the bleachers. They shared a brief kiss that went unnoticed by the people surrounding them.

"I really think you're confounding me with someone else" he whispered, petting her hair with as much carefulness as he was capable with the Wildcat costume "I'm not a jock"

"No, you aren't" she kissed him again and this time she caught Gabriella's eye. The girls shared a secretive smile before the brunette turned her attention to her 'boyfriend' "And I'm glad you aren't. Now, come on. We better get you out of that horrible disguise"

"You said I looked cute!" he accused jokingly and for all answer, she giggled.

"What's wrong, Kels?"

"Umm?" they had just arrived at the party and yet the composer looked… lost. Ryan was worried to be losing her; he didn't think they were falling apart but maybe he had done something to upset her and…

"You seem… distant. I'm worried about you"

"Oh, it's nothing" she replied and gave him a chaste kiss on the cheek "I'm just wondering…"

"Hey, Kels!"

Martha's happy squeal grasped their whole attention and made the pianist forget about what she was about to say. Naturally, the braniac didn't notice "Hi Martha, what's up?"

"Oh, well, the DJ has just arrived and I suddenly remembered you saying you would like to try doing some mixing and I thought… well, you see, apparently, he's an old acquaintance from Taylor and if you wanted…"

"That would be lovely!" the petite female exclaimed "I'll be with you in a minute"

Martha eyed Ryan with a cheeky grin and sending one last wink on their direction, she left. Kelsi giggled while Ryan blushed a bit "I think this is getting out of hand" he whispered.

"Whatever you mean?" she asked, in a concerned tone that he completely missed.

"Us. You know; this thing we have. I think they're starting to suspect"

"Would that be bad?" her concern was more evident this time but once again went unnoticed by the blond boy who was staring at the place where Martha had been standing.

"I guess not"

"Ryan?"

"Huh?"

"I love you"

He smiled gently and kissed her forehead, before taking her hand to walk hand with hand into the party "And I love you too, my angel of music. I love you too"

* * *

Ryan was dancing with some cheerleader that Kelsi couldn't remember her name. Normally, she would have been feeling jealous; she just didn't like girls in Ryan's vicinity. Tonight, however, she found herself incapable of feeling nothing. She was slightly worried about… well, many things.

For starters, her doubts about college had arisen once again. Secondly, Ryan's words were troubling her slightly. Didn't he want the rest of the guys know about them? Why would that be? Something wasn't quite right and she couldn't help to think…

"Hey, turn it up Kelsi!" she saw Troy walking in and she smiled. There was no point in worrying herself so much about what future might or not held; just for tonight, she would enjoy herself.

Well then, time to leave the DJ's table and ask her boyfriend for a dance!

* * *

"I sent my application for Julliard"

She didn't know where the statement had come from, but she suddenly had the urge to tell Ryan about it. They had been dancing for a while and where now standing on a corner, going unnoticed by the rest of their friends "That's real cool, love! Why are you so worried?"

"Well, if I don't get in…"

"Nonsense!" the blond exclaimed and hugged her. He had always said his girlfriend could use a bit more of self-esteem! "You're a great composer, Kels"

"My parents went there, did I ever tell you?" she placed her arms around his neck, finding this posture somewhat more comforting. Soon enough, Ryan's arms wrapped themselves around her waist.

"I thought your father was a lawyer"

"Yes… but his real passion was always music. After finishing law's-school he went to New York and started working. Then he entered Julliard and studied there for 3 years. And then he found out mom was pregnant and well… he had to drop out of school" a soft smile traced her lips "He says he'll be very thrilled if I manage to finish what he started"

Ryan laughed and kissed her forehead "See? Your parents got in; you got real talent running through your veins, angel! There's no way you won't make it" he kissed her again "what's bothering you, then?"

"It's just… well, if I do make the cut…"

"When you make the cut, you mean"

A soft giggle "Yeah, okay. When I make the cut… I think it'll be rather hard for me not… well, not being with you"

Ryan didn't know what to feel about that statement. He felt delighted to hear that Kelsi value their relationship so much that she was thinking about the future. He was also worried, because he wouldn't want her to make her career decisions based on him "We'll figure out a way. I mean, I want to be with you, Kels. I don't want to lose you either; especially not because of something as silly as distance"

The brunette laughed and rested her head against his chest. Those were comforting words, indeed. And it felt so nice being with Ryan right then, talking about a future that… "Besides, I've sent my application for Julliard too"

She broke apart and stared into his eyes, where a gleeful glint shone. Oh, right. How she hadn't thought about that earlier? "I should have known" she whispered and then chuckled "Oh dear, I might be worrying about nothing, right?"

Ryan smiled too and pulled her close once again "Indeed, my darling" they shared another brief kiss "and even if we don't end up in the same college… we'll figure out a way, okay?"

* * *

Meanwhile, Sharpay Evans was at her home, watching a movie.

Only she wasn't actually watching it. The TV was on and the movie was playing but she was staring at the ceiling. She too had sent an application for Julliard. And unlike her sister-in-law, she wasn't worried about the future of her relationship with her boyfriend once she left for college.

Because, you see, there wasn't such relationship to begin with. The day before, she and Zeke had got into this big fight and she had decided to put as much space as possible between her and the rest of the Wildcats. So, she decided, she was going to go back to being the Ice Queen. Now, all she cared about was getting that scholarship for Julliard.

She stood up and walked towards her mirror. She sat in front of it and started brushing her hair. The scholarship for Julliard. Oh, yes sir, it was going to be hers. No matter what. She was going to get it, no matter what she needed to do.

After all, everyone knew she wasn't afraid of taking drastic measures.

* * *

When Ryan arrived home, he was a little surprised to find his sister's room's light on. He knocked on the door and after not receiving any answer, he opened it and walked in.

He immediately noticed something wasn't right. His twin was sitting in front of the mirror, brushing her hair but she seemed to have been doing this for a couple of hours, at least. Also, a few tears were streaming down her cheeks but she took no notice. Right away, he hurried at her side "Shar? Shar, what's wrong?"

She didn't reply and he got more worried. He knew his sister and Zeke had had a fight but he didn't think it had been that bad! Frowning, he carried her to the bed and sat next to her "Shar? Can you hear me?"

"U-hu" came the quiet response and she looked at him, with dead eyes "I'm fine, Ry. Really"

"No, you're not. Shar…"

"I would like to get some sleep now" she stated, turning her back to him and covering herself with the bed sheets "Goodnight, Ryan"

The boy sighed but figured it would be best if he left "Okay. Have it your way. Goodnight, sis"

* * *

Next day, Sharpay woke up really early, had a small breakfast, took a shower and got ready for school. She picked one her most beloved possessions and placed it next to her bed: a pair of pink boots. A gift from Ashley, as the matter of the fact, from long ago.

She continued picking her clothes, and decided to go for something simple and yet, something that would catch everyone's attention. A pink miniskirt, a white blouse. Yep, she was ready for school.

So, without waiting for her brother (he had his Vespa now, anyway), she climbed into her car and left for school.

A new year was about to begin and the Ice Queen was back.

* * *

And she made sure that everyone got the message. She strolled down the halls, as if she owned the place, earning envious glances from the girls and dreaming sighs from the boys. Oh yes, she rather enjoyed this. However, she must keep her eyes on the goal. She was getting that scholarship and in order to do that…

Oh, look at that! Mr. Troy Bolton and his pals were all standing around the new glass case in the middle of the hall. Oh well, better to be polite, right? "Hey Troy. So, when's the big game?"

She was almost sure he replied, but she received a message just then. Poor Ryan really seemed worried about her. Well, she would better find him to reassure him "Oh well. Good luck"

And she could have swear Chad made a snide comment and Zeke replied something along the lines 'she's so sweet' but that didn't mean a thing to her.

Nop, not at all.

* * *

Sharpay walked into the classroom, closely followed by her new assistant. The girl seemed eager to please, perhaps a little too eager but the Drama Queen paid her no mind. After all, one of the perks of being back to her old icy-self was that she felt no insecurities whatsoever.

Which might turn out to be her downfall.

Ryan jumped out of nowhere, questioning who the other blond was. Although he still looked a bit worried about his sister, the girl was more worried over his fashion sense. Not that he didn't look good, but those shorts… well, she didn't like them that much.

Whoever, as Ryan smiled goofily at the new girl, Sharpay felt a familiar sting of jealousy. The exact same feeling she got when Mrs. Darbus introduced them for the first time to Kelsi Nielson. She couldn't exactly pinpoint what made her so upset, but there was something in her brother's behavior…

She frowned. Better to keep him watched then. And not because she felt it was her 'obligation' to protect her little and naïve sister-in-law from another heart break. No, not at all.

She was only protecting herself, because the Ice Queen only cared about herself.

* * *

Ryan spent the first half of the class trying to convince himself that he did NOT like his twin's new assistant. Because he really didn't. He was in love with Kelsi, right? Which, of course, didn't make him blind, yet…

Why was he even thinking about it?

He loved Kelsi, and that was final.

Just then, his sister announcement of a one woman's show, got his whole attention.

* * *

Luckily, Kelsi hadn't witnessed her boyfriend's first meeting with Ms. Tiara Gold. Had she seen it… well, it would have only helped to increase her worry.

One would think that after the previous night conversation, she would have been feeling self-assured. Sadly, it didn't work that way for a beloved composer. Sometimes, she worried a bit too much for her own sake. At least, that was what her mother thought and she was almost never wrong when it concerned her only daughter.

Ryan hadn't picked her up that morning. Not being an over-possessive girlfriend, she hadn't thrown a fuss about it. Still, when he didn't come looking for her before classes started… that was when she began to worry.

Had he meant what he had said? Surely he wouldn't be toying with her like that. He loved her, she loved him and all was well, correct?

And then her beloved sister-in-law started talking and all her previous worried seemed meaningless.

Because Ice Queen was back and that could only mean hell for her… and the rest of the Wildcats.

* * *

Yes, I skipped a LOT of dialogs. But then again, you had already heard them, right? When you watched the movie. As for the short missing scene I used… well, I bet you had seen it too!

Anyway… sorry if it seems rushed. However, what is really troubling me, is the fact that I have no idea whatsoever how to link this fic to the movie anymore. I… don't think it will come out looking very consistent… I shall give it a try, though. And you'll tell me what you thought, okay?

Thanks for reading!


	67. You can't always get what you want

I know, I know! I'm such a horrible person for taking so long between updates! I'm terribly sorry guys, but inspiration is really running short…

Anyway, thanks to my beloved and faithful reviewers: krfan, anothersmallperson, Misseltje, digigirl02 and KiNoMoTo18.

HSM belongs to Disney. Chapter's title comes from the Rolling Stones song by the same name. And the authoress should really stop listening to her Glee soundtrack but… oh well, it does help a little bit to my writer block.

* * *

Chapter 67

You can't always get what you want.

Had Kelsi been thinking clearly that morning, she wouldn't even have bothered with writing the Wildcats' names on the sign-up's list. She had spent the first periods hiding from the guys, trying to avoid confrontation. Now, however, they had her cornered: it was the free period and they were having a 'meeting' with Mrs. Darbus.

The brunette shook her head, feeling a bit depressed. All the guys' complaining… well, it was enough to drive someone insane.

Instinctively, her eyes looked for Ryan's among the crowd. He always provided her with support and companionship; unsaid, of course, but the important thing was that the feeling was there. In that moment, though, he was speaking to Gabriella.

Great. Exactly what she needed "Sorry! Jeez. I thought since it was the last show, everyone would want to do it!" she exclaimed, exasperated and frustrated. The complaining restarted and she felt like screaming. Dear Lord, didn't they see how difficult this was for her too?!

"Hey. Hey, you guys, listen up!" Gabby to the rescue! God, that woman was an angel sent to help her. Or not. Sometimes she was truly grateful for Gabriella's presence. Sometimes she just didn't like her at all. And sometimes… she didn't mind her at all.

Oh-oh. She was using the pleading look. And everyone knew Troy couldn't resist it. Oh man, that boy was whipped! And that was what made Kelsi a bit resentful (although she would never admit it out loud); that Troy would do anything for Gabby but Ryan, who claimed to love her with all his heart and mind, most of the times wouldn't even face his own sister for her sake!

However, as Troy spoke, Kelsi was confident that everything would work out for the best.

Or so she hoped.

* * *

Mrs. Darbus had walked in a few seconds after the guys had given up. She had proceeded to tell her students about Julliard's letters for Sharpay, Ryan, Troy and Kelsi.

Kelsi had been a little startled when she finally held her Julliard's letter in her small hands. Oh dear God, it was really happing, wasn't it? Suddenly, she was overwhelmed with emotion and her eyes met Ryan's for a couple of seconds. His own happiness was visible in every single of his handsome features and the composer felt the sudden urge to throw her arms around his neck and kiss him senseless. Of course, she managed to hold herself back, but just barely.

She didn't listen to the rest of the Drama teacher's instructions. It didn't matter anymore. She had to start working; this was her big chance. She wouldn't blow it. She would make it work.

For a few minutes, her worries about not ever seeing Ryan again banished and all that seemed to exist was that Julliard's scholarship.

* * *

While Kelsi might have been too happy with her own chance to win the Julliard's scholarship, Ryan and Sharpay weren't pleased at all. Of course, both blondes had known about Kelsi's application but Troy's was too much of a surprise.

The Evans twins shared one look and for a couple of seconds, they were like one once again. Their small closed bond was immediately reformed and the whole world stopped existing. Nothing, and I mean nothing, meant more than getting the Julliard's scholarship. Because they were East High's Drama's Queen and King and nothing and no one would stand in their way to the top.

A second later, Mrs. Darbus started talking and the spell was broken. But, deep down, the feeling remain. The feeling of unity; the two of them, against the world. Power, control, success. All that their bond had always meant.

Unknown to Ryan, that small eye contact was about to cost him, once again, the relationship he was working so hard on rebuilding.

* * *

Sharpay wasn't mean to her very core. As the matter of the fact, she was a very sweet girl. Only to people who knew her well, of course, but the fact remained.

However, she was strong-willed and with high ambitions. Ambitions much higher than most girls her age. Only Taylor's could compare and yet, Sharpay's were still higher. Taylor wanted an import charge and the chance to change the world. Sharpay wanted the world to be bend at her will; the sky wasn't the limit because there weren't really limits for her desires.

She had always been so passionate.

And as she stood in the center of the stage, talking about her future, she remembered why she didn't have friends. Why she didn't have time for such a petty business. Top is a lonely place, but she would not be discouraged. Because as lonely as the top might be, it was her goal.

She stole a glance in Ryan's direction. She had always assumed that they would share the top; she had always thought no one would stand between them. Now, of course, she knew better and yet she still hoped…

Never mind. Either way, she would get what she wanted. Because it was exactly what she deserved. Because she was willing to make any sacrifices, as long as she got to the top.

Simply because she was Sharpay Evans, born-performer and destined for greatness.

* * *

Talking her brother into something was never too difficult. Granted, whenever Kelsi was concerned, it was slightly more problematic but Sharpay was willing too overlook that detail for a little while. Besides, those two seconds of eye-contact had showed her that she and her twin were still an unbreakable team.

"It's ours, Ryan" she stated calmly, when lunch was almost over. She had spent most of it sweet-talking him into help her to win the scholarship and she knew she had the 'prize' in the bag. She also believed Ryan had a good chance of…

"Wait a minute" he said and she looked at him, trying to get her face to betray nothing "Mrs. D said there's only one scholarship. And there are two of us"

Oh, he had learned math. How lovely! She fought back a smirk "We're twins. They're gonna have to take us both" she explained, as it was the most obvious thing in the world. She truly loved her brother but sometimes… "Listen, Kelsi always writes her best songs for Troy and Gabriella" not exactly, though it didn't matter "So you make certain, we get those songs" cruel, perhaps, but strictly necessary.

"How?"

Oh God! Was he stupid or something? How? HOW?! He dared to ask how?! Did she need to spell it out?! Kelsi was his almost-freaking-girlfriend and he didn't know how to get her to do something for him? What kind of boyfriend was he, anyway?

_A not very manipulative one, it seems _"Polish her glasses, buy her some ruby slippers, take her to prom; I don't know! Just do it" and she left, to let her words sink in.

_Everything in position. Now let's just wait._

* * *

Prom. Oh right, he had forgotten about that. He had to ask Kelsi, of course and he really wanted to. It was just that so many things were going on and he had been so concerned about his sister…

Nevertheless, a naggy voice in the back of his head kept asking him whether or not he had intended to ask the brunette all along. _Of course!_ He would reply, but the voice would argue and ask if he wasn't going to ask the composer just in order to get the songs…

_No! I wouldn't do that to her. Besides, I love her and she's kind of my girlfriend, so it's kinda implied that I'm taking her to prom, right?_

Was it? Not really. Maybe. Maybe not. Perhaps he hadn't wanted to go with her to prom. Maybe he had his sight set on someone else.

_That's crazy._

Yes. Only that…

Well, better not to worry. He was going to ask her now and that was all that truly mattered. Nothing else. Right? Right.

Wrong.

* * *

"I don't know, mom. Maybe I'm just being paranoid"

"Darling; when a boyfriend doesn't call you three days in a row, doesn't speak to you at school and when he does it's only to ask you about homework, something is definitely wrong"

Kelsi watched her mother as she washed the dishes. She felt that she and Ryan were falling apart and had decided to ask the older woman about it. Perhaps she was, indeed, being over dramatic, but…

"What should I do? I mean, he's not even my boyfriend, you know"

"He's not?! I'm so gonna kill him!" Mrs. Nielson exclaimed, staring at her daughter and the brunette couldn't help to giggle "I can't believe you didn't tell me that before"

"Well we… we thought there was no need to name our relationship. I mean, it's not such a big deal…"

"Oh, my poor, innocent dear" the older whispered, leaving the dishes unfinished and sitting next her "Sometimes I do wonder if I'm not too overprotective and…"

"Mom, please" Kelsi argued, crossing her arms over her chest "I just… I'm worried. I mean, ever since Mrs. Darbus told us about the Julliard's scholarship, Ryan and I… Wait a sec. Do you think that might be?"

"Huh?"

"The scholarship!" the composer exclaimed, standing up "Oh, how I didn't see it before? It must be it! He's just worried about that!"

"Darling, I…"

But Kelsi was no longer listening. She had found a reason for Ryan's odd behavior and she was almost sure she was right. And in a way, she was. Sadly, the whole truth was a little more complicated than that.

* * *

Kelsi tapped her fingers against the table, most likely following a rhythm going inside her head. The girls smiled kindly at her, but she completely missed it. So Gabby had to clear her throat to get the brunette's attention "So, Kelsi"

"Huh?" the composer stared at her, in mid-bewilderment. The rest of the females giggled; it was amazing how easily Kelsi could be absorbed by her own little music world. And yet, it was somewhat adorable.

"We were wondering who would be your date for prom?"

"I-I- w-what?!" the pianist stammered, blushing deeply. Once again, the others laughed.

"No need to blush, Kels" Taylor stated "We're just curious"

"Well... I..." Kelsi wondered what should she answer. Officially, nobody had invited her. Although she guessed it was kinda implied she was going with Ryan... "I haven't been asked, yet" she finally settled for that and smiled at her friends. Taylor huffed.

"Well, don't you worry about that. I haven't got an invitation either"

"B-but you're going with Chad, right?" Kelsi asked, worried that her friends had broken up without her knowing.

"He hasn't asked me"

"But he's your boyfriend! Isn't it implied that you'll go with him?"

"Of course not!" Taylor protested airily and Martha and Gabriella rolled their eyes "He has to ask. It's just the polite thing to do!"

"Oh. Right" Kelsi stared at her hands, feeling suddenly very self-conscious "Well, I have to go, girls. I have an idea for the show I must write before I lose my inspiration..." she picked her back-pack and hurried away, feeling somewhat troubled. Her friends watched her go, worriedly.

"Did I say something wrong?" Taylor asked and only silence responded her.

_

* * *

_

It's gonna be a night to remember/ It's gonna be the night to last forever/ It's gonna be a night to remember/ It's gonna be the night to last forever

Kelsi smiled at herself as she kept writing frenetically. It was true that she needed to write that song down before she lost her inspiration but it was also true that the conversation with the girls had unnerved her.

Ryan was still not talking too much with her. They said hello, how are you and the rest of common pleasantries but hardly much more than that. He hadn't kissed her in a while, too. Was it possible that...?

_Nah_ She reprimanded herself, while she kept on composing. Surely she was being over dramatic. There had to be a perfectly reasonable explanation for his behavior, right? Of course. It was a silly question. She shouldn't dignify it with an answer.

And yet... _No, no, no_ she reprimanded herself _don't panic._

* * *

Ryan listened intently to his almost-girlfriend newest composition. Man, wasn't she talented? Nor he or his sister had a chance against her. He frowned at that thought. He should feel happy for her, right? Then, why did he feel so… envious?

People might say it was just simple human nature. Maybe it was, but it troubled Ryan. He loved Kelsi and he was amazed by how talented she was. He wanted to cover her with compliments and at the same time… _I have to get that scholarship!_

Did he? Well, he had dreamed about it since he was in Elementary School. So yes, he sorta needed to win that scholarship. Yet, at which cost? Would actually sabotage Kelsi, the woman he loved, in order to get it?

He didn't want to know the answer. It might be too much for him to handle. Better not to think about it "So, what do you think?" the composer asked him, with a lovely smile on her face. Unable to help himself, the blond leaned closer to her and pecked her cheek "It's great, my angel of music. You're really the best, Kels"

"I'm really looking forward your choreography, though. I believe only then will this song be great"

"It's great now. It'll be awesome when I choreography it" he said, with a cocky grin.

The composer giggled, before kissing his cheek "We're an awesome team, Ry"

Of course they were. Problem was…

Well, Ryan already belonged to another team.

* * *

Sharpay wasn't stupid. As the matter of the fact, she was very intuitive. She didn't have to pay attention to Ryan and Kelsi rehearsing 'A night to remember' to know it was going to be a complete success.

Silently, she pondered her options. Playing fair wasn't one of them. She needed to win. Ryan and Kelsi might handle rejection but she knew she wouldn't. She couldn't. She needed this.

From the corner of her eye, she saw Zeke approaching and realized she had to run. She couldn't handle this now. Not now, not ever again. She didn't have time for lovers; she was a woman on a mission.

And by God, she was going to get that scholarship!

* * *

"Oh, hi guys!" Martha blushed after entering the theater, having run into Ryan and Kelsi talking in hushed whispers with each other. The couple smiled gently at her, since she really hadn't interrupted anything "Hi Martha. What's up?"

"I was actually looking for you, Ryan. Just wondering if you had already planed something for the show?"

"Right" the blond said, standing up, smiling charmingly "I think we should start rehearsing tomorrow. Can you tell the rest of the crowd to meet me here tomorrow after school?"

"Sure!" the braniac exclaimed chipperly "I… well, I'll leave you alone, guys!" and with one last wink in her friends' direction, she was gone.

"One of this days, they're gonna walk into us kissing or something like that" the brunette stated, blushing lightly "I wonder what we would do then"

"We'll see where the flow takes us" Ryan uttered calmly, clearly not making a big deal out of it. Then, he kissed Kelsi's nose "So, see you tomorrow?"

"Okay. 'Til tomorrow, then"

He smiled one last time, before leaving the auditorium. Kelsi watched him go, feeling a bit sad, his last words still ringing inside her head 'we'll see where the flow takes us'. What exactly did he mean by that?

And why did she have the slight suspicion she really didn't want to know?

* * *

There. Long, strange and maybe not very good. I hope you don't hate it, though. I did try to make it a bit coherent and link it with the movie but… I'm not sure I succeeded.

Let me know what you thought. Thanks for reading!


	68. But if you try sometime

Hi people! I'm back with a new chappie! Don't know if it works but… oh well…

The beginning… it's a bit of a "premonition" if you will and it's also because I'm feeling a little down, so…

Anyway, thanks to my very beloved reviewers: digigirl02, krfan, anothersmallperson, KiNoMoTo18, rocklesson 86, ChroniclesofNarniaGoTandSJA and Queen50 and my to all my faithful readers.

HSM belongs to Disney. Chapter's title comes from the same song as the previous one.

* * *

Chapter 68

But if you try sometime, you might just find…

Confidence is a curious thing; whether it is in ourselves, in others or in our relationships. So difficult to attain and so easy to lose. Same as love, actually.

It took Ryan almost a year to get Kelsi to consider going back to him. After a whole lot of drama, things seemed to have finally taken the right course. Of course, things were still a little tense and difficult between them, but they could have worked them out.

That is, hadn't he be stupid enough to go ahead with his sister's shame and threw it all away.

* * *

"What the boys did yesterday was a bit childish, wouldn't you say?"

"Huh?" Kelsi had lost herself once again at the song's notes and Ryan wasn't surprised at all. He smiled lovingly at her, before sitting over the piano "I mean, about dragging Jimmy and…"

"Oh, that" the brunette said and smiled a little "immature, without a doubt. Not that I thought they were interrupting something"

"Hey! We were stretching out! It's important for dancers too…"

She laughed "I know Ryan. I'm just… messing around with you"

"Oh. Oh" he said, not too smartly "That's not very nice, angel"

"No. I guess it isn't" she whispered, looking around, seemingly sad.

She had been kidding. And he had known it, didn't he? After all, they always seemed to know what was in the other's mind…

But lately… something was odd. No matter how hard she tried to deny it, something wasn't right. Were they… falling apart? After all they've been through… were they only going to… fall apart?

"Is something wrong?"

"I… Well, I guess not. I think I'm just a little sensible"

"About?"

"Everything, I guess. I…" he looked at him and forgot what was she about to say. When he looked at her, nothing else mattered. Never mind she was feeling a little insecure, that she felt a little neglected or that she was wondering where the relationship was heading. When she looked into his eyes, everything seemed to be going just fine.

"Kels?"

"Did you hear about Chad and Taylor?"

He stared at her, a little taken aback by the sudden change in the conversation. Still, he went along "You mean, he asking her in front of half school?"

"Yeah. That. Romantic, huh?"

"Eh…" was she demanding to know why hadn't him asked her to prom yet? Well… it didn't seem like something Kelsi would do. However… "I guess…"

"Hi guys!" Gabriella entered the room and greeted them chipperly "Did I interrupted something?" she asked, catching Kelsi's gloom look.

"No. Not really" Ryan said, relieved "Ready for rehearsal, Gabs?"

"'Course. The rest of the guys will be here in a minute"

"Good" Kelsi stated "I really wanna be over with this"

Both Ryan and Gabriella stared at her curiously but she just stared back, her eyes blank. She had thought a few minutes ago everything was going just fine.

Now, once again, she felt otherwise.

* * *

"Are we okay?"

"What do you mean?"

"You sort of feel… distant"

"Do I?"

Silence. Then "Are you ready for our entrance?"

They danced their way into the scene. Something was amiss and Ryan knew it. They needed to talk.

Although about what… he wasn't so sure.

* * *

"…and Jason, we do not…"

While Mrs. Darbus scolded Jason, Sharpay approached her brother and gave him a little hug which he returned with a smile, although his eyes were quite glued to a certain brunette.

"It's a great work, Ryan"

"Thanks Shar"

"Step away with me for a second?"

He didn't liked how don't sounded. Not at all.

* * *

"Kelsi's writing something amazing for Troy and Gabriella"

"A song, most likely"

She glared darkly at him. Did he need to be like that? "Just find out what it is"

Oh God, wasn't she bossy?

* * *

"We made it" he said, smiling at Kelsi and despite being over there talking to her because his sister has practically ordered him to, he still felt… happy. Like he always did when he was with her "Wow" feeling a little awkward now. Not sure why and yet… "You know, I've been thinking actually how can we make it like even better. Maybe we can even… get together and work out some stuff without all of this around"

Yes, a lot of things needed to be work out. But they weren't musical-related.

"Sure. We have the music room and I have they key, so we can go really early" he already knew all of this. Why was she telling him again? Why did this feel so... strange? "And I have a tee pot" Okay, that had to be the most stupid thing to say ever. Honestly, what was going on?

"I love tee"

Odd. Awkward. Bizarre. Uncomfortable. So unlike them.

"Good… Ok…"

"Yeah…"

"Ok…" she turned around and left.

While he watched her go, he wondered what went wrong.

* * *

"No. No" Sharpay watched as Tiara showed her a bunch of photos, not really caring. She was feeling a little down actually and she had no idea why. She could tell her twin was a little down too and she figured it was partially her fault yet she couldn't understand… "Yes. Fabulous. Yeah, wonderful, how many have I approved?" she didn't hear the other girl's answer because she didn't care and continue "That will do. Deliver them"

And then a knock on the door. Followed by the voice of the man of her dreams (not that he knew it) "Hey Sharpay"

She turned around, a bright smile on her face which she tried to hide by demanding cookies and then pretended to be disappointed about him having none.

"Hey I…There is something I've been trying to ask you for a year" A year? How sweet! Wasn't he the loveliest? It was so hard to pretend she didn't love him! "and I'm gonna say it this time…"

Unable to help her self, she took him by the arm while saying "You'll take me to prom. And don't buy the _corsage_. It's being delivered from Hawaii" she smiled while Tiara said something and continued "I've chosen the limousine and the restaurant. And your tuxedo will also be delivered but don't wear it to your ballroom dance lessons"

"Dance lessons?"

"Yeah, beginning Monday. Questions? No? Good!" when he made no move to leave she rolled her eyes "Tootles!"

He left, not without giving her Boi back. She smiled self assured.

Maybe things weren't that smooth for her brother. But for her, they were going alright.

* * *

Hearing the news about Gabriella's departure was like… hearing angels sing. Now everything was going even smoother. Maybe she should tell Ryan to forget about their little scheme. After all, it might make things between him and Kelsi even more tense but…

Oh, why bother? All for the better.

* * *

Ryan got to school really early the next day, feeling more stressed than ever before. Something was going wrong and he knew, still…

The music immediately gave Kelsi away and he couldn't help to smile inwardly. She was so great, so… talented. Dear God, he loved her! How come they were falling apart so easily? He couldn't let that happen. He wouldn't let that happen. Forget about Sharpay and her elaborate schemes, he didn't care for that. He didn't care for the Julliard scholarship. All he cared about was that young, beautiful, talented composer… "Morning"

She looked at him and her eyes brighten up immediately. Again he smiled while she greeted him. He poured some tee into a cup and sat next to her, while she scratched something in the music sheet. He stared at it and started reading it. In his mind, it sounded lovely. Still, he should give it a try… so, he started playing.

"_I got a lot of things I have to d__o/ All these distractions/ Our future's coming soon/ We're being pulled/ A hundred different directions"_ she joined in for the last line and he smiled at her. Their eyes meet and just like that, just like that, they knew they were truly meant to be. Maybe things had been awkward during the last month but now…

Now everything was going to be alright, right?

"_But whatever happens/ I know I've got you...__"_

"It's beautiful"

"Thanks"

"I mean, really. This, the prom number, everything. It's going to be a great show" yes, it was going to be. And their relationship? Even better. "Speaking of prom, what are you doing?" oh, smooth huh? Not really. But right then seemed the right moment. It seemed… natural.

"It's two days before the show. I'm writing orchestrations and fixing charts. I still have to write lyrics…" she really had thought he wouldn't ask her. Even now, she didn't think he would ask. Well then, time to prove her wrong.

"Great. I'll pick you up at 8:00" she eyed him warily so he decided she needed a little more convincing. Ok, so… _"You're on my mind/ You're in my heart/ It doesn't matter where we are/ We'll be all right/ Even if we're miles apart…_"

He looked at her and without giving it too much thought, he caressed her cheek. So she did the only logical thing to do next.

She kissed him hard.

He, of course, didn't complain.

* * *

"Oh-My-God!"

Taylor walked out of the music room in a rush and ran into Gabby and Troy, who were just arriving "Tay! What's wrong?" asked the other female, seeing her friend was so distressed "What's going on in there?"

"I… I… Ryan… Kelsi…" she couldn't continue, just shook her head vigorously. Troy walked past the girls and opened the room's door, wondering what the heck was going on.

He blushed immediately.

"Oh, dear G…"

"What's going on?" Gabriella asked curiously, pushing her boyfriend out of the way "What the…?"

This time Ryan did hear the girl's exclamation and looked around. When he found the three Wildcats standing at the door and watching him surprisedly, he blushed furiously.

"Eh… hi guys"

"We… we can explain" Kelsi said, feeling incredibly self-conscious, after being caught kissing passionately with Ryan "We just… eh…"

Suddenly, Gabriella giggled madly. Taylor and Troy eyed her suspiciously, but she just kept on laughing "Finally!" she exclaimed after a while and then hurried towards the bewildered composer and an also bewildered choreographer "I'm so happy for you guys!"

"Eh… thanks?"

"I think we're missing something Troy"

"So do I, Tay. So do I"

This time, Kelsi and Ryan also joined Gabriella's laugh.

* * *

So… how did you like it? Was it… tolerable? Let me know!


End file.
